


The Gift of Power (Dance of Power Trilogy: Book 1)

by TriumphantFury



Series: Dance of Power Trilogy [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Darkcup, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Mythology References, Romance, romantic suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 223,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphantFury/pseuds/TriumphantFury
Summary: [This fic now has over 100,000 views on FF.Net! Yay! :D]It's a ‘Hiccup Leaves Berk‘ story, but with some new twists and turns. Hiccup leaves as a runty nobody with a big secret, only to return as a world-wise and hardened man.Hiccup and Toothless strike out on their own. Taking a dive into the dark sides of humanity along the way. They meet new friends and discover abilities that they never dreamed they could have. Only problem is, they can't really come home now. The brothers have changed, but Berk has not.Now Hiccup is left to wonder, would those he left behind be able to recognize the village loser, despite the man that he has become? Does he even want them to? When the woman he loves is put in danger, will it be enough to spur him into action? In their time of greatest need, will Hiccup be able to save his people? Or is the fear of facing his past too great an obstacle to overcome? Set in a world of smut, blood, and magic, with heavy helpings of history and mythology.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Dance of Power Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693402
Comments: 83
Kudos: 184





	1. Discovery

**Hello to anyone that decides to read this. I wrote this story over a year ago and was finally talked into sharing it by my family and friends. I took a chance and uploaded it to FanFiction.net, where I am now in the process of uploading the sequel. There was an outpouring of positive reviews, as well as a comfortable number of faves and follows, and now one of those lovely readers requested that I upload my stories to this site as well.**

**Now I’m finally getting around to it. Sorry for the extended delay KevinLazar* :( I will try to post multiple chapters at a time until the whole thing is up. Fingers crossed that it doesn’t take too long. Anyways, I hope that anyone who bothers to read my story finds it worth their while.**

**Note: If my story inspires your own creativity, I'd love to hear about/see it. Spin-offs or art, all are cool with me, as long as you make sure to mention where you got the idea from. Please and thanks :)**

___

 _How is he so fast?!_ Astrid cursed inwardly as she chased after the slight figure ahead of her. It was bad enough that he had overtaken her in dragon training, seemingly effortlessly. He should NOT be faster than her too! He was dodging around trees and rocks with unexpected grace for such a small and awkward boy. Though she supposed that, being a hiccup, his small size would have to give him some advantages in the thick overgrowth.

Thank the gods she was a skilled hunter and knew this forest well. She managed to keep her prey in sight despite his head start. He seemed to be travelling with a purpose. Though Astrid wracked her brain, she could not possibly imagine where he was going. As far as she knew, there was nothing of interest in this direction until you reached the high cliffs of the coast.

Just then, the flash of green and brown cut to the left and disappeared from view. Once Astrid reached the spot she realized that what she had always assumed to be a solid rock ridge, did in fact have a small opening in it. She darted into in. Slowing her pace before reaching the other side. Perhaps he was waiting at the end to ambush her? She doubted he had that in him. She was the great warrior. He was a mouse among men. More likely that he was trying to hide from her.

She paused at the mouth of the cove, readying herself to spring out and surprise him. Then she heard him talking to someone. He wasn't bothering to keep his voice down. Was he not aware that he was followed here after all? Then why was he using so much stealth in the first place? Unless he just had something to hide.

Before accosting him, Astrid took a quick moment to appreciate the beauty of this place. It was almost perfectly round with a small lake in the middle of it. A creek bubbling in from the west side. It would be a very peaceful spot to practice or just to sit and think. No wonder Hiccup came here. She crept out from behind the rocks, keeping low so that he wouldn't spot her. She did not want to be caught too soon.

"We're leaving! You and me are taking a little vacation. Forever..." Hiccup called to no one that she could see. Was he talking to himself? Strange words if that was the case. Why come to this cove at all if he wanted to escape? Was he meeting someone here? Who?

She figured now was as good a time as ever to confront him and his mystery companion. Crouching behind a boulder was never going to get the answers she sought. After climbing the stone to give her the high ground advantage, she unholstered her axe and began pretending to sharpen it. Hiccup was a few paces from her with his back to the rock. He seemed to be packing up supplies in a basket. He turned abruptly at the sound of stone on blade and then jumped at the sight of her.

"A-Astrid! Wha-what are you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered, stumbling back a few more steps. It was at this moment that Astrid realized he was wearing some sort of leather harness on his upper body. She climbed down from her perch and began to bombard him with questions. How did he get so good in the ring? Who was he training with? Why was he wearing this ridiculous harness? A noise off in the shadows distracted her and she turned to investigate. When the idiot tried to get in her face and stop her, she dropped him. Then she winded him with her axe handle for good measure. Just then a chilling low growl followed by a large black shape with glowing eyes came at them out of the darkness.

Her battle training kicked in and she threw herself down, taking Hiccup with her. She then rolled away and jumped to her feet, axe held at the ready. "NO!" Hiccup shouted. He leapt on her, catching her by surprise and allowing him to disarm her with strength she did not believe him to possess. After tossing her axe out of reach he ran to the dragon and held it back. Her eyes felt as if they were going to bug right out of her face as she watched the vicious black monster calm under his touch. When he told her she had scared it, it was more than she could take. She turned on her heel and began to run in the direction of the village.

 _So this was what he had been hiding! A dragon!_ All Astrid could think to do was get to the village as fast as possible. Should she tell Stoick? What would she tell him? She hadn't even stayed long enough to find out what Hiccup was doing with the dragon. Come to think of it, where did he even get a dragon? So distracted was she by her thoughts that she failed to hear the sound of wing beats until they were already on top of her.

Her feet left the ground as she felt sharp talons gently, but firmly, grasp her by the shoulders and hoist her above the tree tops. Screaming, she grabbed at the powerful forelegs of the creature holding her. It released its hold over a tall pine and she grasped desperately at the branches for a handhold. The beast landed beside her, bending the tree with its weight. Sitting astride it, in some perversion of a mounted knight, was Hiccup.

 _How dare he kidnap her with a dragon and then try to calmly explain? As if she would listen to him!_ If she hadn't been hanging from a tree she would have hit him. Instead, her only option was to climb on the back of the horrid reptile to get down. She did roughly bat his proffered hand aside as she went to climb on. Pride not allowing her to accept it. With a quick snap of wings the dragon launched himself into the sky.

***

Astrid felt her stomach drop out of her body as the trio tore into the heavens. The dragon was twirling and rolling so fast she could barely stay on its back. She made a grab for Hiccup and wrapped her arms firmly around his middle just as the beast folded its wings and went into a steep dive. Astrid sobbed into his back. Apologizing for what, she wasn't even sure. All she wanted was to be back on solid ground. As quick as the terrifying ride started, it was over. The dragon, "Toothless" she remembered Hiccup calling him, opened his huge wings wide and levelled out into a peaceful glide. She finally got up the nerve to lift her head, and her jaw dropped.

They were so high up! The ocean stretched endless and blue below them. Brilliant reds and fiery oranges reflected off the swells that appeared no larger than ripples on a pond from this height. Above her were mountains of fluffy clouds. They appeared to be soft as brushed sheep's wool, but when she reached out her arms, her hands passed straight through. Hiccup, seeing her intrigue at the texture, banked Toothless upwards and they climbed through the thick wall of pink fog.

On the other side it was a whole new world again. The sky was a velvety blanket of night. Scattered here and there were pillars of cloud. It was as if giant fluffy fingers were trying to grab for the stars. Overwhelmed with emotions she had never experienced before, Astrid wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her again as the dragon took them back below the clouds. Night had truly fallen now. Far below them she could see small lights dotting the oceans surface. With a start she realized that the lights were the hearths of Berk. It looked so small from up here. She allowed her chin to drop onto Hiccup's shoulder as she tried to take it all in.

***

His body stiffened slightly at her closeness, but he said nothing. A small smile playing on his lips as he felt her sigh against his ear. Her breath ghosting over his neck and cheek, causing his heart to stutter. Hiccup gently guided Toothless back to the cove. Hopefully Astrid would give him a chance to talk to her now. She seemed calmer at least and she had dropped her axe in the forest when they grabbed her. He fought back a chuckle as the image of her flailing and screaming in Toothless's talons popped into his head. Hopefully she would forgive him for that. Some day.

He slid from the saddle as soon as they touched down and offered his hand again to help her down. He only made the gesture out of politeness, fully expecting to be rejected again. He was therefore stunned when Astrid absently placed her hand on his as she climbed down. The surprise must have been plain on his face because she blushed and quickly put both hands behind her back. Rolling awkwardly on the balls of her feet and not looking at him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked quietly. When he didn't answer right away, she lifted her eyes to his. He could feel his emotions trying to overwhelm him, but he fought them back. Meeting her gaze, he felt a steely determination fill him as he prepared to tell her the truth. "I still have to leave Astrid" he sighed quietly. He glanced toward Toothless for a moment before focusing his attention back on her.

"I cannot kill that dragon tomorrow because I know it is wrong. Dragons are kind, playful, and wonderful creatures when you give them the chance to be. I can't tell my dad about Toothless because he would just kill him without even trying to understand. Look me in the face and tell me that the village would still accept me if they knew I allowed a night fury to live. Never mind that I gave it my friendship. I chose this path the moment I set him free. Who knows, maybe I'll discover a way to end this war while I'm travelling." He chuckled softly to himself as this last thought struck him. The war had been going between Vikings and dragons for 300 years. _What difference could one runty little runaway make?_

***

Astrid couldn't deny the truth in his words. The village would never allow Hiccup to keep Toothless. They would likely kill the dragon and cast Hiccup out for his deception. She grumbled, "So where does that leave us? Where does that leave me?" Especially now that I know about you and Toothless, how am I going to just go back to the way things were before?

When she met his gaze, she could see his overwhelming need for forgiveness written in his deep emerald gaze. She had never realized just how beautiful his eyes were before. They seemed to bear his soul wide open and what she saw there made up her mind for her. "When are you leaving?" She asked softly. "You should at least talk to your dad first Hiccup. He would be devastated if you were to leave without telling him something." What am I going to say to Stoick, she thought to herself. Astrid had never liked keeping secrets. It made life far too complicated. Besides, she had never had anything to hide before.

"I'm leaving tonight. I already left a note for my father explaining that I left to seek knowledge on how to end this war. I made it out to seem as if I found a friend who knows where I can get the information I need. Emphasizing that I must do this on my own and begging him not to come looking for me. It is not the entire truth, but it should be enough to placate him and keep him from exiling me. Or discourage him from trying to find me, I hope. You may tell him what you wish Astrid. I did not mention Toothless, but I cannot stop you from doing so. By the time you reach the village, I will be long out of their reach anyway. They will never be able to catch me. We both know that." He was so calm and sure of himself, that Astrid had to believe him.

She knew he was right too. On the back of Toothless, the village would never be able to catch or track him. She felt a strange sense of pride blossoming inside her as she looked at the scrawny runt of the village. He had grown strong all on his own. Despite everyone trying to beat him down.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Hiccup. Just promise me something before you go."

"Anything, m'lady" he replied promptly. Astrid blushed again at his words, as well as at what she was about to say. Mustering her courage, she gazed into his honest open face, trying to memorize it. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she saw him again.

"Be careful. Stay safe; and please, come back someday. If you can. I don't want to believe that this is the last time I will ever see you." Her cheeks were burning crimson as she turned her eyes to the ground, embarrassed at herself. She had always found the quiet boy at the forge interesting. She was just always too afraid to show it or speak of it.

Everyone else thought he was a weakling and a screw-up, but she had never believed that. He was kind, intelligent, and creative. All traits that her village never failed to underestimate. She had never stood up for him because she was too afraid that the others would discover her feelings and make fun of her for it. Now he was leaving. She may never get the chance to tell him. She was trying to find the strength to confide this when she felt a gentle finger under her chin.

Hiccup carefully brought her face up to a level with his again and smiled softly. "I will Astrid. I promise that I will try not to do anything foolish or reckless while I'm gone. Unfortunately, this is me we're talking about" he joked lightly. She chuckled at his attempt to lift the awkwardness between them. _How was he always so articulate?_ He was suddenly serious again when he spoke, "I will miss you and think of you every day that I am gone Astrid." Her breath caught in her throat.

Before she could overthink it, she leaned forward and quickly placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "That was for everything" she confessed awkwardly. Then she hopped off the rock and rolled on the balls of her feet again, waiting for him. He seemed to be in a state of shock. She just giggled. "If you want to leave while it's still night, then you'd better get going. Dragon-boy!" She joked. Hiccup shook his head and slid to the ground beside her. With a mock salute, he called Toothless over and secured his basket of supplies to the dragon's back. Then he climbed into the saddle and strapped himself in.

He looked back at her once more as if he wanted to say something. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he just smiled crookedly and gave Toothless a nudge. They took of with a gust of air strong enough to make her stumble back. Once she regained her balance, she looked up and desperately searched for any sign of the boy and dragon. It was no use. Toothless' black hide made him nearly invisible against the night sky. With a resigned sigh, she turned and headed back through the forest towards the village.

On the way, Astrid ran through her options for tomorrow. Surely Stoick would find the note Hiccup had left for him. How would he react when he found out that his only son had left Berk? Would he be furious at Hiccup and mark him as a coward? Or would he understand that it was for the benefit of everyone that he had gone to seek answers? Astrid hoped so.

At least no one knew that she had followed Hiccup tonight so she would most likely not be questioned by the council. Everyone knew that she had been furious at him for excelling in dragon training; gods knew she had not been quiet about it. It was unlikely that anyone would suspect her of knowing anything about Hiccup's plans. As she thought this, she suddenly remembered that tomorrow was the final in dragon training. If Hiccup wasn't here to kill the Nightmare, who would? She refused to be the one to kill it on principle since it would feel like she was just a stand-in for the real champion. Would she be able to sit by and watch someone else kill it now after meeting Toothless?

With that thought in her mind, she decided to take action. Once she reached the edge of the forest, Astrid crept around the edge of town heading for the kill ring. Keeping low and to the shadows in case anyone happened to be awake at this late hour. She managed to reach the arena without seeing a single soul. She could only hope that the night patrol men were taking a break since she did not have time for a distraction. After one more glance around, she raised the gate as quietly as she could manage and made her way to the first dragon pen. Pulling the wooden locking beam aside to open the door. Inside was the Nadder.

It was curled up on the floor of its pen, asleep for the moment. Astrid called softly to the dragon to wake it as she tried to calm the panic inside her. The nadder opened its bright amber eyes and lifted its large head to gaze tiredly towards her. Astrid, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible, held her hands up. Keeping her empty palms out and kneeling down as she began talking softly to the dragon. She told it that she was a friend who was trying to set them free. Still unsure whether or not the beast could even understand Norse.

The nadder slowly rose to its feet, worried that this might be a trick. The female hatchling was alone and unarmed though, which eased her suspicions. The two-legs were usually too cowardly to take her on one-on-one like this. She followed the young two-legs out into the ring and stretched her wings.

Astrid was amazed she had even gotten this far without being cooked alive or eaten. Perhaps Hiccup was right about the dragons. Or maybe these ones were just very accustomed to humans. Once the nadder was out into the main ring, she began talking to it again, still not sure if it could understand her. She asked it to calm the other dragons as she released them from their cages and then fly far away from here. She did not want them to be hurt or captured again. The dragon nodded in what Astrid hoped was understanding and moved to stand behind the human girl.

One by one she set all of the captured dragons free. The nightmare made towards her aggressively when she opened its pen, but the nadder squawked at it angrily. It turned away and headed towards the exit gate with the rest of the beasts. The nadder gave Astrid a long, searching look. Astrid herself suddenly had a strange and overwhelming urge to reach out and touch the dragon. Then, breaking the spell, the nadder gave Astrid what could only be seen as a bow of respect before following the others out the door and taking off into the night. There was nothing left to do but get back home and sneak into her bedroom now.

As she got back to her house, she found the shutters open on her bedroom window. She shimmied up the side of the wall and pulled herself over the window frame. Landing quiet as a mouse on the wood floor. She then removed her shoulder pads, armoured skirt, and boots. Turning towards her bed, she noticed the moonlight glinting off of something silver resting on top of her sleeping furs.

Once she got close enough she could see that it was her axe! Hiccup must have picked it up from the forest floor and brought it back to her room before leaving Berk. Her heart gave a small flutter at the thought of him taking the time to sneak into her bedroom to return her axe, despite being in a hurry to escape the village. She snatched it up gratefully and hugged it to her. Then she noticed a small note attached to it. "What is a Valkyrie without her axe?" She climbed under her furs with a soft smile gracing her lips, note in one hand and axe in the other.


	2. Travels

**To anyone just starting to read this, I haven't added AN to pretty much any of these chapters, save for a few. This is really only due to the fact that I have been uploading multiples at a time, rather than because I have any aversion to typing them in. I'm honestly not even sure if people care to ready AN's anyways.**

**That being said, if you would like to see more notes or descriptions at the beginning/end of chapters, I will definitely start adding them in. Happily returning to already uploaded chapters to add in relevant info if you guys decide that you want it. Just mention it in a comment if you do. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

______

Hiccup awoke to the sound of birds singing and a large black membrane stretched over him. He could hear the deep, even breaths of the large and warm body beside him which meant that he was the first up. Damn! Guess it was his turn to catch breakfast. Groaning, he nudged Toothless in the belly. Causing him to roll to the side and retract his protective wing from around Hiccup. The sky was still a soft shade of pinkish-orange so it must still be close to dawn. With one last glance at his slumbering friend, he grabbed the make-shift fishing pole off the ground and headed down to the creek.

Biding his time on the shoreline, Hiccup began to reminisce about the events that had brought him to this place. First was shooting down Toothless. He still felt extreme remorse over hurting his friend and taking away his ability to fly. Despite having done his best to return it, Toothless still needed him. No matter how good of friends they seemed to be he would always wonder if, deep down, the dragon only put up with him to avoid death. After all, a downed dragon is a dead dragon. Shortly after that, they had left the only home he'd ever known. In the dead of the night after Astrid had kissed him goodbye! He still could hardly wrap his head around that.

It had been just over a moon since they had left Berk together and they had spent most of that time hop-scotching their way across the various small islands of the archipelago. Days had been spent finding a secluded spot away from a village to set up their poor excuse of a camp where no one would find them accidentally. Nights had been spent sneaking into the village proper under cover of darkness to steal whatever supplies they had been unable to do without.

Hiccup did feel bad about this theft at times, but most of the currency of the north was traded goods or services. Neither of which he could provide at this time. He could hardly waltz into a Viking village with a night fury and ply his trade to the nearest blacksmith in exchange for provisions. Especially not with the constant worry that his father may have parties out searching for him at that very moment. He just couldn't risk anyone seeing and recognizing him. No, he was sure it was better to just return one day with something of value to leave in each village he had stolen from.

Recently their situation had improved slightly though. After many long hours spent over open water (Hiccup had not enjoyed this part at all) the pair had finally arrived at the mainland. It was a place he had only ever heard about in epic poems sung on drunken nights in the great hall. Eddas of exploration and discovery shared alongside the classic sagas. They were not very numerous, but always exciting. Told in often embellished detail by the seasoned old sailors that visited from other tribes. All of them tales of apparently legendary men that no one had ever heard of. Most believed they were just fantasy stories.

Few Berkian natives had left their small island in almost 300 years except to visit neighbouring tribes for trade or to renew treaties. Near constant dragon raids had led to food, timber, and weapons shortages. In such times as these, no one would dare waste the village's winter larder on a fools journey to some place that likely didn't even exist. He could confidently say now that it was real. He had joined the ranks of those mythical heroes and no one would ever hear about it. No epic poems would be written about him. An outcast on the run.

He only new that it was a new land, not of the archipelago, because of the homes and inhabitants that he had observed since they arrived here three days ago. They spoke in a strange language, and wore clothing that was mostly simple and functional. Though most also had strange curling symbols on at least one article or object on their person. The symbols seemed to curve around themselves in a beautifully unending pattern, almost like a knotted rope.

Some of the villagers also sported intricate tattoos on their arms or face in a strange blue dye. The complex designs called to the artist in Hiccup, but they also seemed to speak to him in some strange way. They felt as if they were in a language he had once known, but had since forgotten. It was a language of magic. Another thing he had only ever heard about in the eddas.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice that his flimsy fishing pole was bending, tip towards the stream. He snatched it up promptly and gave it a tug to seat the small metal hook. Then he drug the line in bit-by-bit with his hands. He should really try and build something to make this easier. Once the fish was on the shore he picked up his fishing pole again. Then he gathered up the rest of the morning's catch as well and began to wander back to camp.

Of course Toothless could catch many more fish much faster than him. Still he liked to do his part where he was able. In his own defence, he was getting better at it too. Toothless already carried him and their supplies, hunted large game for them when opportunity allowed, and protected Hiccup from animals and humans alike during their land times. Speaking of doing his part, he really needed to sneak into a village tonight and find a new fishing pole. This one was nearly done in.

Although perhaps here he was far enough away from his Viking brethren. He might be able to go into the town during the daylight hours and barter with his trade instead of outright stealing. Surely no one would know him here. It would make it much simpler to find what he wanted and needed rather than getting by with the little that was left out at night. Perhaps he could even make himself a bow and some arrows so that he could help Toothless hunt the large deer that roamed the forest near their camp. A short sword might prove useful as well if he needed to defend himself from hostiles while on the mainland.

He did not know these people or their cultures enough to guess how they would react to Toothless and he wasn't willing to risk that. He would need to learn how to use both weapons properly before Toothless would let him wander too far on his own though. That dragon was seriously a mother hen! Hiccup wasn't entirely convinced that he was indeed a boy dragon.

His thought-voice was undoubtedly masculine though, yet still seemed to be too young to suite him when Hiccup had heard it in his head. That first moment was still firmly planted in his mind. Toothless had been trying to teach Hiccup how to bring down a wild boar with only his dagger when something went wrong. Hiccup found himself suddenly being chased by a whole herd of the evil pigs. Toothless' panicked roar had been deafeningly loud when Hiccup jumped off the cliff into the waiting ocean.

At first he thought he had imagined someone screaming his name. When he realized that this was indeed his friend calling out for him, he nearly drowned out of shock. He had been pulled from the water and none-to-gently deposited back on dry land. Then Toothless had launched into a tirade of guilt trips and shaming words that reminded Hiccup strongly of his father. He blushed and looked at the ground morosely.

 _"Wait! Can you hear me?"_ That strange, almost teenage voice had said. There was a breathless, but also guarded quality to the voice that made Hiccup think that whoever it was didn't want to get their hopes up too much.

 _"Toothless? Is that you?"_ He'd said it out loud. He had no idea how it worked in reverse. Could the dragon just hear every one of his thoughts now. Or did he have to do something special to direct his thoughts to the dragon. Maybe he was actually just coming down with a fever after all the stress and the long, cold nights with no proper shelter. That was probably it.

Toothless however, had gazed at Hiccup in wonder. His black pupils blown wide. Only the barest hint of green around the edges as he curled his lips into his dragon version of a gummy smile. _"I have been trying to talk to you for ages now! I wonder what changed? No matter, the connection is working well. Yes, I can feel the spark of your mind through our bond."_ Toothless muttered distractedly.

Ever since that moment they had been able to communicate with each other. Together they had spent their free days exploring the islands they came across and learning to use their new gift. Hiccup actually found that projecting his thought-voice to his friend was much easier than he initially believed it would be. Turns out it mostly took focus, imagination, and intelligence; three things he had in spades. More than once this connection had saved their lives.

The first time was when they had accidentally ventured too close to Helheim's Gate shortly after leaving Berk. Toothless had been caught by the overpowering mind control of the nest queen. She was a gigantic monster that was bigger and more terrifying than anything Hiccup had ever imagined. It was only thanks to him retaining his own will, that he was able to free Toothless' mind before they were eaten. Now that he had seen the queen, he was glad that his father had never managed to reach the nest. Surely the whole tribe would be destroyed if they were to bring about her wrath.

The next near-death incident had occurred when they had landed on a beautiful forested island with a strangely glittering beach. It almost appeared as if the sand was on fire. The effect was quite mesmerizing and it seemed to be the perfect spot to spend the night. Hiccup had hopped off as soon as they landed and wandered to the beach to inspect it. The whole thing seemed to be littered with strange orange stones that were see-through and very smooth, as if polished.

When Hiccup turned back to show Toothless the stones, he noticed his friend was very distressed. He probed their mind connection and found that a strange sound in the air was drawing the dragon in like a siren song. Sensing that this could only mean trouble, Hiccup lent his mind to help Toothless fight the call. Before leaving to try a different island, Hiccup stuffed as many of the strange stones into the saddle bags as he could for later study. If anything, he may be able to trade them somewhere along the way. Traders often paid a good price for beautiful items.

***

Hiccup was drawn out of his memories by an eager black dragon waiting impatiently for his fish at the edge of the camp. He picked out one good sized one for himself and threw the rest to Toothless. Along with the inners and head from his own after cleaning it.

 _"I'll never understand why you humans refuse to eat the tastiest parts of the animals, and then insist on warming the rest before ingesting it"_ Toothless grumbled at him as he roasted his fish over a small fire. Hiccup just chuckled and ate his breakfast in silence. He had long since given up trying to explain human complexities to Toothless. Dragons may be intelligent creatures, night furies even more so, but they were still animals driven by instinct at their core.

After they had eaten, Hiccup left to try his luck in the village. He managed to find the blacksmith's stall without too much issue. The older man standing at the bellow's cast a wary eye at the young man before him. Hiccup, not sure if the man would be able to understand Norse, tried to figure out how best to communicate what he wanted. He suddenly wished that Toothless could be here with him.

Dragons had a natural ability to understand most languages and sense the intentions of others before they could act on them. Clearing his throat with a nervous cough, he decided to just try conversing with the man first. The man was very tall with ropey muscle chording his neck and arms. He reminded Hiccup of his father, except that the man had black hair. Perhaps this man would just get angry and run him out of town.

His fear was unfounded. The blacksmith was well versed in Norse and agreed to allow Hiccup to use the forge to build his weapons. He only requested payment for the supplies needed. Hiccup got to work right away, bringing out the plans he had been drawing up for a new style of bow that curved one way and then back on itself. This, he deduced, would make the shot more accurate and powerful while using less force to draw it. The blacksmith was very impressed with his idea and they began to work side by side in the forge while making small talk.

The man said that his name was Eret and that he had sailed around the islands in the west in his younger years. This is where he learned to speak the language. He sometimes still went out on the ships when times were lean, but his son had mostly taken up his position now that he had become a man. When Hiccup inquired as to what they were doing for work out there, Eret simply said that he was a trapper for hire. Not wanting to press his luck, Hiccup let the topic drop. Sensing that Eret did not wish to tell him any more.

They continued working until the sky began to darken, when Eret suddenly stated that it was time he went home for a good meal. His family would be waiting. As Hiccup cleaned up his work station, Eret suddenly asked him if he had somewhere to eat and sleep tonight. Even offering to take him in if required. Hiccup was a little surprised, but extremely grateful. He politely declined and bid Eret good night, returning to the camp and Toothless for dinner and rest.

So went the routine for many days. Hiccup would return to the forge shortly after an early flight and breakfast with Toothless, then stay until after dark. He was making decent progress with his bow and he had completed the short sword some time ago. He found that he quite liked Eret. The man was calm, intelligent, and skilled in his trade. He was also quick to lend a helping hand or a clever insight, whichever Hiccup might require.

He had been using his time in the village proper to observe these strange people. The villagers seemed to find him equally interesting. He had noticed one woman in particular that seemed to watch him more than the others. She never approached or spoke to him though. This woman was always dressed in a white hooded robe with many of the intricate knotted patterns adorning it, and accompanied by others in different coloured cloaks. He could only assume that they were some sort of spiritual order.

One morning, as Hiccup was making his way to the village, he heard a strange sound. It was the distress call of a frightened animal. Never being one to allow the needless suffering of a living creature, he decided to find the poor beast. He tracked the cries to a small glade, where he found a bright green terrible terror caught in a trap. Speaking soothing words to calm it, he began to free the struggling dragon.

Once it was loose he quickly ran his hands over it to check it for injuries. Finding it mostly unharmed, he tried to shoo it away. The thankful terror simply scampered up his arm and wrapped its warm body over his shoulders. Its large yellow eyes staring at him gratefully as it began to purr against his neck. Just then, a voice rang out from the forest behind him in the language of the locals.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup turned abruptly and saw an angry young man striding across the clearing towards him. He hadn't understood the words the man had spoken, but he could tell it wasn't a friendly greeting. The man was tall and burly, with dark hair tied back and some of the strange blue tattoos on his chin. He was glaring daggers at the empty trap and freed dragon. Hiccup cowered back slightly as the terror on his shoulder faced down the intruder and growled menacingly.

The young man froze at the sight of the small boy with the terror protecting him, but he was too angry to pause for long. Normally he would not be so bothered with losing a terrible terror. He had however, been trying to capture this particular terror for years. It had become quite skilled at stealing from the fishing boats during transport from the dock to the village. Now this silly boy had set it free and he would have to catch it all over again. Even worse, it would now be wise to this particular trap and he would have to figure out another method.

Seeing trouble brewing, Hiccup quickly reached out with his mind to contact the terror. _"Fly away. You must leave, for I cannot protect us both. I will be fine, but you are not safe here."_ After a brief glance in his direction the terror nodded and took off into the trees. The furious young man strode forward and grabbed Hiccup by the arm. He began to roughly drag him towards the village without a word. Hiccup frantically tried to think up a way out of this. As they came into sight of the first homes, people began to gather in a curious group.

Eret came out of the forge and pushed his way past the others. "What is the meaning of this my son?" The older man asked in Norse. Hiccup could only assume that this gesture was for his sake and he was grateful to the blacksmith for it. He realized a second later that the blacksmith had called this young man his son. Admittedly he could see the resemblances between them now that he was looking.

The pair came to a stop in front of the gathered villagers and the young man addressed the people. "I just caught this boy releasing a dragon from one of our traps in the forest. He sides with the beasts and cannot be trusted. He is not even one of us! We need to cast him from our village quickly, for only one of the Femoiri would befriend a dragon!"

Hiccup was busy studying the faces of those around them. They all looked suspicious and some even looked angry or afraid. _So I was right to keep Toothless away from here,_ he thought dejectedly. _Did everyone hate dragons as much as his people?_ This didn't look good for him. He could feel Toothless' worry flooding through his mind, but he urged his friend to stay away. He couldn't allow him to take on a whole village alone and they would never escape in time.

Just as he was wondering if he would be able to reach the forest at a run before they noticed he was gone, the mysterious robed woman stepped forward through the villagers. The people moved back to allow her to pass and a hush fell upon the whole setting. The woman spoke in a soft, but commanding voice in fluent Norse. "Unhand him." When the young man did not relinquish his hold, the woman reached up with delicate tattooed hands and pushed back her hood.

Hiccup was startled at how young she appeared. Her wise and ancient green eyes in stark contrast to her pale, unlined face and bright red hair. "I said unhand him. I have received a vision. Hiccup is not to be harmed. I fear that if anything were to happen to him now, it would bring great destruction to our land. I was planning to bring it forward at the village gathering tomorrow, but given the circumstances..."

Here she trailed off as she raised her shoulders in a delicate shrug. "Details aside, he has done nothing more than protect the life of an innocent creature. It is for the Order to decide whether or not he is to be punished. You forget your place, young Eret. You should not allow your anger to rule you so. Falsely proclaiming a young boy to be a demon will get you nowhere."

Eret the Younger immediately dropped his hand and took a step away from Hiccup, bowing his head. Looking properly cowed he mumbled, "Yes, my lady. You are correct of course. My apologies."

Eret the Elder stepped in at that moment to draw the focus away from his son. With a swift, confused glance towards Hiccup he asked, "Divine interpreter, may we ask of what your vision held?"

"That is between me and this young man here. I assure you that when it comes to pass, you will be immensely grateful that you chose to spare his life this day. You would all do well to earn his friendship and respect instead."

Hiccup was unsure if his situation had just changed for the better, but the woman did not seem angry. To the contrary, she was looking at him intently and when he met her gaze she offered him a soft smile. Her expression gave him the courage to voice his own questions.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Why would you have a vision about me?" He faltered for a moment before adding, "I am no one of any importance." Hiccup frowned to himself at these last words. They were more true than anyone here could comprehend.

So many questions," she chuckled. "I am the Druidess Bríghid, and you are far more important than you give yourself credit for."

Secretly Hiccup thought that she must be mistaking him with someone else. "Might I be so bold as to inquire what a druidess is, and to thank you for sparing my life?" He was mostly wondering how she held such authority over the entire village. This seemed the most polite way to ask that question. He was reminded strongly of Gothi, the ancient healer and shaman on Berk to whom the chiefs had always looked to for guidance.

"I am a high priestess of the order of druids and I am many things. I help to interpret the laws of the land and the will of the Divine Beings that guide our world. I am also a healer, a mage, and a seer. Gifted with visions of what will be and what may be if the correct path is followed. I have been patiently waiting for the moment you would prove yourself worthy. Now I can finally offer you my knowledge, Little Shadow Rider, for you have a very important destiny."


	3. Magic

Looking back at that day, Hiccup realized that had he not chosen to free the terrible terror, his life would be completely different. His future had just seemed like a winding path with no clear end in sight. Now he felt pulled in many directions by forces he could barely comprehend. He still hadn't decided if having an ordained destiny was even something he wanted. It felt like a lot of responsibility to place on the shoulders of the village failure. Bríghid and the rest of her order had taken him under their wing as a sort of apprentice. The high priestess had not revealed the full contents of her vision to anyone, but she had been firm that he was to have a very important place in the world and required proper training if he was to survive.

Most days now he was with the Order. Studying meditation, politics, and learning to interpret the flow of the natural world around him. It was very fascinating and his intelligent mind picked everything up extremely quickly. Though he was finding meditation a difficult practice to learn as he had never been good at sitting still and quiet for extended periods of time. This seemed to amuse Bríghid greatly.

After he was released from his studies, he would return to Toothless and they would fly to the coast and talk about all that Hiccup had learned that day. Then he would return to the village to put in a few hours at the forge with Eret senior. He enjoyed helping the older man to complete the busy work that was needed to keep the village running smoothly.

During these hours, Eret senior had been teaching Hiccup the local dialect. It was a strange language, but he was beginning to grasp it. He could manage simple requests and conversations now. By the end of the day though, his brain felt like a wrung sponge and he was mentally exhausted. He was barely able to stay awake long enough to eat dinner with Toothless before passing out on the ground where he sat. Only to wake up and do it all again the next day.

Eret the younger had also begun to open up to Hiccup. He had taken it upon himself to train the scrawny boy in self defence and weapons use. They had started out with sticks, but now practiced with the short sword that Hiccup had made, as well as with daggers and hand-to-hand combat. At first Hiccup was afraid of the muscular warrior, but Eret turned out to be a patient and knowledgeable teacher. Never before had Hiccup done so well during a spar. He doubted he would ever be able to beat Eret, but he was getting stronger. His arms did not shake as much when he held his sword, and his movements were becoming more coordinated. You could never call him graceful exactly, but he had stopped tripping over his own feet or falling down every time he went to parry or attack.

Yet, he still had not told anyone about Toothless. He was sure that Bríghid knew, but she had never said a word to him or anyone else. The others in the village had taken to calling him by a shortened, local version of the name she had given him. After he had been referred to as Scáth on more than one occasion, he had inquired about it. Eret senior had explained to him that Scáth Rothaí meant Shadow Rider in the native tongue.

Hiccup found that he actually liked this new name. It sounded mystical and heroic. Two things that he certainly wasn't, but hoped to become one day. He never let on to Eret that he knew why she had called him this though. Conveniently, the villagers had long since given up on questioning the mystics.

Still, it had become increasingly difficult to divide his time between all of his duties and his friend, while still keeping the dragon a secret. He stayed on his guard around everyone, afraid to let something slip about Toothless. Careful to also not give away who he was and that he was on the run. He never shared a meal with Eret and his family, despite being invited many times. He just didn't know what to do about this situation though. Toothless was unable to fly without Hiccup and he was unsure of who he could trust enough to not put his friend in danger.

He had also been expending a great deal of effort to convince the Eret men to give up dragon trapping. Though as much as he tried to explain to them about the true nature of dragons, he had to admit that he had not offered them any proof. Without it, they were unlikely to give up their livelihood at the words of a strange boy from unknown lands with no past. One night hope arrived in the form of the small green and red terror that he had freed. It flew into the campsite and came right over to Hiccup. Toothless growled at it, but quickly changed it to a grunt of acceptance when he realized it was the same terror from Hiccup's memory.

They shared their remaining fish with the small dragon before turning in for the night. From that moment, the terror had stayed with them. Hiccup had begun training it to do simple tricks in what little spare time he had left. He hoped that showing the people how the small dragon was able to understand commands and was intelligent enough to follow orders might just be his best bet.

He took the chance one night after a particularity productive day at the forge. When Eret senior invited him to share their meal, he agreed. Full stomachs made everyone more agreeable. After a delicious meal, the men gathered around the hearth for friendly talk and mead. Eventually the topic came round to dragons with Hiccup again trying to sway the others. After going around in the same circles as always, he decided now was as good a time as any. "I would like to show you something, if you can promise to keep an open mind." Hiccup stated as he began to walk towards the door.

The two men exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed the young man outside. Once they reached him, Hiccup raised his fingers to his mouth and produced a shrill whistle into the coming night. They stood and waited in silence for something to happen; the Eret's wondering what Hiccup could possibly be up to. Suddenly a small green shape came zooming out of the edge of the forest straight for them. Young Eret reached for his sword, but Hiccup held out a hand to stop him. "Just wait and watch" he said quietly.

The small terror zipped over and landed gently on Hiccup's shoulder. His large yellow eyes gazing towards the other two men. Using his mind to calm the terror and tell him how important this was, he turned to the Eret men and pointed at the dragon. "This is Sharpshot. I have been training him. He can understand Norse quite well and can perform most simple tasks if asked correctly." Hiccup was unsurprised when he saw that both of the men just looked at him as if he were crazy. Perhaps a demonstration was in order.

"Sharpshot, please fetch me some apples." The dragon took off and was back in a flash with as many of the small fruits as he could carry. Without pausing to see the men's reaction to this, Hiccup took them from him and placed three on some upturned buckets. "Sharpshot, multiple blast." Quick as a flash the terror rose and fired off three successive fire balls. Taking out all three apples. Then he returned to Hiccup's shoulder.

After giving him a scratch under the chin, Hiccup then quietly picked up another apple and tossed it into the air. The dragon took it out with another fire ball. He turned to take in the open-mouthed looks on the two men's stunned faces. "How did you do that?" Eret senior exclaimed after he found his voice again.

"Dragons are incredibly intelligent and friendly creatures. As I have been trying to explain to you. They do not wish to harm us and often only react in self defence. Don't just take my word for it though, watch. He will not hurt me even when given the opportunity." With this, Hiccup tossed the remaining apple to Eret the younger and asked him to place it on a bucket.

He then told Sharpshot to fly to the barrels and blast the last apple from there. Just as the dragon was building up his flame shot, Hiccup stepped in front of the bucket. Putting himself between the terror and the target. Sharpshot quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the building fireball. Being unwilling to chance harming the boy.

"That was incredible! I've never seen anyone offer themselves up to a dragon flame before. This creature has been well trained." Eret the younger stated with a hint of admiration in his tone. Sharpshot flew down and perched himself on Eret's shoulder at these words, purring loudly and nuzzling against him. After a few tense moments, Eret reached up and scratched the terror under its chin as he had seen Hiccup do. The dragon closed its eyes and leaned in to his touch and that was it.

Hiccup could see the moment that both men were won over. Eret senior came over to scratch the terror as well, the light of possibility shining in his eyes. Sharpshot simply climbed his arm and settled onto his shoulder next. It was honestly hard to reject the tine and friendly dragon. Though Hiccup had to admit that it was an awfully big step from a terrible terror to a night fury. That introduction would take some hard thinking on his part. From then on though, Sharpshot usually accompanied Hiccup to the village where he would help Eret senior in the forge. Mostly by bringing him tools and running errands.

***

One day in late summer, Bríghid informed Hiccup that he was ready for the next step in his training. She said that is was time he was initiated in the ways of magic. The ceremony would begin at sunset. This meant that Hiccup had the whole day to himself mostly. He returned to the glade and spent the time conversing with Toothless about what the druidess had meant by magic. Did she mean real magic, like in the eddas? He had never known anyone to use it and had always assumed that only the gods had the knowledge and ability.

Sharpshot was especially interested in these stories Hiccup spoke of. He had never even heard of magic. As Hiccup began to regale the two dragons with the epic tales he could remember from his youth, a sense of homesickness began to wash over him. Not so much for the place, he realized. More so for the people. At least for certain people that he had left behind.

He missed Gobber's terse parenting and silly antics in the forge. He missed his father with a sadness for what could have been if he had been a better son. He missed Brenna Hofferson, Astrid's mother, who had always been kind to him as a boy. Especially after his own mother had been taken during a raid. Most of all though, he missed Astrid. He wished he could somehow tell her that he was alright. She was probably worried about him. At least, he hoped that she was a little bit worried about him. Gobber would have certainly been upset after he realized Hiccup was gone. If only there was a way that he could get word to them. Just to reassure them.

His eyes landed on Sharpshot and an idea occurred to him. _"Have you ever been to the archipelago, Sharpshot? Or, more specifically, Berk. Were you one of the dragons from the queen's nest?"_ He knew that it was a long shot, but he hadn't encountered many dragons this far east. There was a very slim chance that the little dragon had escaped from the nest, but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

_"Yes, I have been there my lord. I managed to escape from that evil murderess and have been hiding here ever since. Why?"_

This was not the answer that he had been expecting. Excited now, he still took a moment to grumble about the ‘my lord’ comment. Ever since he had freed the terror from the trap, the small dragon had insisted on referring to him as 'sir' or 'lord'. No amount of effort on his part had broken the dragon of this annoying habit. Now though, he had more pressing matters to attend to than unnecessary formalities. _"If I wrote some letters, do you think you would be able to deliver them to people on Berk for me?"_ Hiccup waited with bated breath while the terror considered this.

 _"I don't see why not"_ he finally said. _"It would take me some time to fly there and I would need to know who I was looking for, but otherwise it shouldn't be too difficult. As long as I stay far enough away from the evil queen's nest that is."_

Ecstatic at this new possibility, he wrote two notes in his journal and tore the pages out. He also tore out a sketch he had done of the village and surrounding wilderness and added it to one of the letters. He then rolled them up and wrote each recipients name on the outside of the scroll. One for Astrid and one for Gobber. Gobber should be able to explain things to his father for him.

After tying the scrolls to Sharpshot's hind leg, Hiccup sent a picture of Astrid through the mental link, so that Sharpshot would know who to look for. He trusted that Astrid would get Gobber's letter to him somehow. His chest felt lighter as he watched the small green shape disappear into the sky. He returned to the village that evening with a new sense of purpose, ready to face his next set of challenges.

***

When Hiccup arrived back in the village, Bríghid was already there waiting for him. As he reached her, she drew her hood up and wordlessly strode away. They headed into the forest through the gathering night. It was full dark by the time they reached a large circular clearing containing a strange ring of standing stones. The remaining order members stood spaced around the outside of the stone circle holding torches; their faces shadowed by their hoods. The overall effect was impressive. _Very mystical,_ Hiccup thought to himself.

Bríghid led him into the centre of the circle, so that only the two of them were within the standing stones. The priestess motioned for Hiccup to take a seat as she settled across from him. "Scáth Rothaí, you have been initiated in the ways of the order and you have proven yourself to be a worthy disciple. It is our collective agreement that you are ready to take the next steps in your journey. The next discipline you shall learn is that of magic. Magic of the earth, magic of life, magic of essence."

The torch bearers chanted back her last words in an eerie unison. Hiccup could feel an almost static feeling ripple across the clearing, as of just before a lightening strike. It made the hairs on his neck stand up. Fighting back a shudder, he turned his focus back to the woman in front of him. She lowered her hood, settled her green eyes on him, and continued in the same low voice.

"Magic is a rare and powerful gift that is not bestowed upon all beings. Most have to train for many seasons before they are even ready to attempt it. Some will only ever be able to sense its ebb and flow through creation. Thus allowing them to predict the changing seasons, coming storms, and the productivity of the harvest. Others may be able to manipulate certain aspects of it in an indirect way. Such as calling on the winds in times of drought to hopefully bring rains, or encourage flood waters to drain around a village. These are subtle yet powerful gifts that the possessors do not take lightly."

"Very rarely, there comes a master who is able to channel their will into the world around them. This being would have the ability to draw on the near unlimited magics within nature to strengthen their own powers, giving them untold control over the essences of life. Such a powerful sorcerer has not been seen for many generations. We must only rely on stories handed down to warn us of the dangers of using so much magic."

"I can see how that sorcerer would be considered dangerous by others, but what danger could possibly come to them? If they can bend the whole world around themselves, would that not make them nearly indestructible?" Hiccup had to ask. He did not really understand what she meant by the essences of life, but it didn't sound very dangerous.

"The use of magic is quite draining on the system. You have a limited amount of energy, or essence, at your command. Your life is spent once the balance of essence is no longer in your favour. To bend the world to one's will would require an incredible amount of this energy. This means that such magic would likely kill the user. Possibly before the spell was even completed. If you survived, you would likely be driven mad by the negative energy that would race to fill the void left behind."

This all sounded very dark and dangerous to Hiccup. Though he had to admit that it would be exciting to be able to control the wind. That would certainly help when flying with Toothless. What if he couldn't use magic though? He had never been special or very good at anything before. Why would he suddenly be good at this? Or worse, what if he tried too hard to prove himself and gave too much energy up in the process? He was also famous for that. How many times had he almost been killed because he was trying too hard?

Swallowing down his nerves, he took one glance around the circle before coming back to Bríghid. "Why are these stones here? Why are the others standing outside of the circle while we are inside it?" Hiccup asked nervously.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "These stones surround an ancient source of energy that comes from the very earth herself. They help us to channel and use this energy to extend or amplify our own powers. As for why the others are outside of the stones; it is always difficult to tell how a first foray into magic will turn out. Usually it is mostly uneventful as it takes many years to harness and manipulate the essence. Sometimes a particularly powerful apprentice will catch on too quickly and unexpected magic will burst from them. The others will keep this energy from escaping the circle and causing harm to others if that ever happens. As I said before, this is very unlikely."

Hiccup felt the brush of Toothless's mind against his. His friend was letting him know that he was watching from just beyond the light and would be here in a flash if needed. Toothless had complete faith in his brother, but still wanted to be close. He was also a little curious. Taking comfort in his dragon's presence, Hiccup began the ritual of clearing his mind of all exterior distractions. Once he was relaxed, Bríghid advised him to search inside his mind for a pocket of energy. She said it could not be explained as it was different for everyone, but that he would know it when he felt it.

Hiccup probed his deepest consciousness and finally found a strange resistance. Almost as if his mind had a door that was stuck shut with disuse. Willing his consciousness to push against the door, it began to budge. Bit by bit he began to see a glow around the edges. Finally with a last great heave, it swung open and the light inside rushed out of it.

The strange light flowed over his mind and down through his body like a tidal wave, leaving a pleasant tingling in its wake. He breathed in and felt the warmth thrum in his chest as the air essence entered his core. Opening his eyes, he glanced around at the surrounding order to see if anything had changed. That was when he noticed that they were all chanting in low voices. They were using ancient words, but he found he could understand them. They spoke to the wind and water, earth and fire. They spoke of protection and begged assistance from the spirit realm. It felt very powerful.

"Have you found it Little Shadow? Can you feel it inside you?" Bríghid asked him, likely expecting him to say no. She had said this should take years, not moments.

"Yes! I do feel it!" Hiccup stated. The surprise in his tone was mirrored in the faces of others, but the order did not falter in their chants. Bríghid herself looked strangely pleased. Without commenting, she asked him to call to the earth essence and summon a stone to his hand. She said that it would be easier if he voiced the desire out loud in what ever language he felt most comfortable with. The ancient languages were used for more powerful spells, but at this stage, the words were not as important as the intent behind them.

Hiccup found a stone on the ground near his feet and held out his hand, palm up. Then, focusing on the stone with all his might he commanded "stone rise!" Incredibly the stone lifted off the ground as a faint green shimmer ran over his palm. He was so surprised that he promptly lost focus and dropped the pebble back to the dirt.

"It is okay Little Shadow. Do not be afraid of the magic." With this, she held out her own hand and said a word in a language he did not recognize. A glow of beautiful rainbow light filled her palm as a different pebble lifted off the ground to gently land in her hand. He looked at her in shock for a moment, but she just smiled at him softly. "Try again."

Bríghid spoke with a calm authority that instantly soothed him. She would not let him harm himself or others; and she could obviously do this. He held his hand out and focused again. This time he succeeded in raising the stone and bringing it closer to softly settle in his palm. The whole clearing was silent now as the others stared in wonder at this obvious display of power. Most of them had never been able to successfully summon despite years of devoted training. There was also an undercurrent of fear. If the young man before them could perform a summoning on his first try, what might he be capable of with time and practice.

"I think we will leave it there for tonight. You must be tired Little Shadow and you will need your rest if you are to keep practicing with your magic." Bríghid's voice startled Hiccup out of his state of shock and he looked over at her. She motioned for him to stand and follow her out of the circle. The other members falling into line behind them. Once they arrived back at the village, everyone except Bríghid went their separate ways to return to their homes. Hiccup, however, felt strangely energized and wanted to keep practicing.

Bríghid must have seen the eagerness written on his face however. "I suggest you get some rest. You will begin to feel the drain of the magic use soon enough." With that she turned and left. Once she was out of sight, he wandered back towards the trees and called to Toothless with his mind. He and his brother had much to talk about and a nighttime flight might be just what he needed to clear his head.

He must have stayed close, because Toothless suddenly bounded out of the shadows before him. Nuzzling his rider and carrying on about how awesome it was that they could use magic. So wrapped up was Hiccup in his friend's giddy exclamations, at first he did not realize that he and Toothless were still in full view of the village. A door creaking open behind him sounded ominous in the still night air. Then Hiccup heard a loud exclamation of surprise and the sound of an empty water bucket being dropped.

He turned around slowly, grasping desperately at the slight chance the observer had been startled by something other than the large black dragon behind him. His eyes fell on Eret the younger and there could be no doubt. Eret had seen Toothless. A look of shock frozen on his face, Eret took a slow step back and turned his gaze to Hiccup.

"Holy wolves of Odin! That's a bloody night fury!"


	4. Taboos and Terrors

It had taken some quick thinking and a little help from Toothless to keep Eret from running, screaming through the village. Once the initial shock had worn off, Hiccup introduced the family to Toothless. He was exceptionally glad that he had gotten them used to Sharpshot first or he doubted they would have handled it quite as well. It had still taken a fair few days for them to stop flinching whenever the night fury moved or made a noise. Eventually they did manage to relax around the dragon, and even come to enjoy the black beast's playful nature.

After Eret had seen him with Toothless, Hiccup had given up sleeping in the forest. He was exceptionally glad of this as the seasons began to change. Though the weather was milder than what he was used to, it would still have been very unpleasant to spend the nights on the ground in the woods. The villagers had been surprisingly accepting of the dragon. It was better than Hiccup could have ever hoped for. Eret senior had even cleared out a spot in the smithy for Toothless to sleep in after he had realized that the dragon was well trained. It also helped that he was quite good at heating metal in the forge in much less time than the traditional coal and bellows method.

Over the next moon, Hiccup continued to practice magic with Bríghid. He found he had definite aptitude for controlling the essences and took much joy from this. Though his most notable ability was in the mental arts. He excelled at shielding his own thoughts as well as breaking down the shields of others. The mental arts and magic combined gave him a sense of power and self-worth that he had never thought to achieve.

He had never excelled at anything other than smithing before. There was one particularly memorable evening that weighed on his mind however. He had been learning to summon the essence of fire and he had successfully created a glove of glowing green flame around his hand, while the skin underneath remained unharmed. The other members of the order had become eerily silent at seeing this display. After he had released the magic, Bríghid had called a stop to the training session. When they reached the village the other druids all hurried back to their homes after casting nervous glances at Hiccup. When he questioned Bríghid, she simply sighed resignedly.

"They are afraid of you. Or, more correctly, they are not certain if they should be afraid of you or not. The power and control that you continue to display has only been heard of in their legends. Not all of those that have power use their gifts for good. It does tend to bring out the very worst in us, regardless of our initial intentions. Remember this always, Little Shadow, for it may be the only thing that protects you from yourself or those that would use you for their own gain." She looked at him more seriously now.

"It is unclear whether your powers will be a blessing or a curse. Most likely they will be both. It is clear however that those closest to you will pay the price, no matter how steep. From this point I will be continuing your training on my own. For now, you need to get some sleep. I have much to teach you and I fear we do not have nearly as much time as I would like." Hiccup thought is was strange the way she had said 'their legends', as if she was not one of them. He figured it was best to leave it alone though. This night had already become uncomfortable and confusing enough.

Now that the Eret men understood why the high priestess had given him his new name, they had also taken to referring to him as Scáth Rothaí (meaning Shadow Rider). With all his new found free time, Hiccup had been able to complete his bow. It was beautiful thing that curved first one way and then back on itself. After his first attempt had broken, he altered the design until he found one that worked. Made of multiple strips of yew and ash married together with pitch for added strength, the bow was lighter to draw than any other he had ever used.

Despite this, the arrow flew truer and delivered more force than he could normally hope to achieve with the traditional Viking longbow. Eret the younger had begun to teach him archery from horse back which was much more difficult than standing on the ground. Eret insisted that it would be of great use to know how to use his bow from dragon back since Toothless only had a limited number of his own shots. Hiccup had to agree.

***

Back on Berk, Astrid was barely holding herself together. Stoick had been furious when he had first discovered his son gone. He had arranged parties to comb the entire island for some sign of his son or this mysterious friend that he had mentioned in his letter. After coming up empty handed, the chief had been ready to send out every able bodied man and woman to sail to every surrounding island in search of his errant child. Only Gobber had been able to talk him down from this with a simple truth.

This was, that without knowing where Hiccup had been intending to go, they would be unlikely to catch up to him by ship. Unless they somehow stumbled upon him by chance. They would do better to wait until they received word from some neighbouring tribe that had seen him. Stoick had conceded to this logic and backed down, but he became sullen and withdrawn from the rest of the tribe.

Stoick blamed himself for driving Hiccup away. Though almost every villager agreed with the chief, none would dare mention it where Stoick might hear. Instead they were to be found huddled in corners of the mead hall at meal times. Often muttering about how the chief's bull-headedness had chased the boy away just as he was beginning to show some promise. Everyone still praised Hiccup's surprising abilities during dragon training and were certain he would return with some new solution to their current situation.

To Astrid's relief, no one had suspected her of having any information on Hiccup's departure. Nor of being the one to set the dragons free from the ring. Many in fact suspected that in all the excitement, the gate had not been properly secured in the arena and the dragons had simply escaped. Astrid was not about to correct this delusion. For the first few days in fact, she had done her best to stay out of sight of everyone. Hiding in her room or escaping to the forest every chance she got.

There had been only two small raids since the night that Hiccup had flown away. Despite her new doubts about the rightness of it, Astrid had done her best to help out with protecting the village. She only used her axe in self defence with the dragons and even then it was with softened blows and causing only minor injuries. Every time she fought one of the beasts she would see an image of the scrawny boy throwing himself between her and his pet dragon and be unable to land a killing blow. Luckily no one else seemed to notice as very few villagers were able to defeat a dragon in single combat.

So it was that Astrid carried on as if nothing had changed in front of the villagers, while her guilt and despair tore her apart inside. She did not see how Hiccup would be able to survive out there on his own. Sure he had managed to shoot down and tame a night fury, but the world was a hard and cruel place for a small boy on his own. Her own mother had arrived on this island from a far-away land and she rarely spoke of her early years.

Occasionally she would tell them stories of how, in the absence of dragons, the people of her homeland fought each other with just as much brutality. This was hard for Astrid and her brothers to comprehend. They had grown up in a village where every man relied on the others to survive. Her own family, for example, only held a high status due to the fact that her father captained many of the village's fishing vessels. When they asked her about this, her mother stated that in her homeland, status was given to those who had the most extensive material wealth instead.

Trudging into her room after another day of helping her father and brothers unload at the docks, Astrid was lost in her thoughts of Hiccup. The summer season had drawn to a close and autumn was upon them. Usually Astrid liked this time of year. The weather was still somewhat warm during the days. The whole village alive with preparations for the annual celebration to honour Freyr in the hopes of a good harvest. This year however just felt bleak and routine. She could not find it in herself to enjoy the festivities while she had no idea if Hiccup was alive or dead.

Distracted as she was, it took her a while to notice that there was someone else in the room with her. Perched on the corner of her sleeping pallet was a small green terrible terror. She stopped dead and reached back to grab her axe. Was this the start of another raid? She couldn't hear any sounds of destruction outside, so she guessed not. Then why would this one lone dragon be hiding in her room? It shuffled nervously at the sight of her axe and eyed her warily, but did not fly away.

Astrid lowered her axe to the floor and then began to slowly approach the terror. It gave her one more questioning glance before fluttering up to land on her shoulder. She stiffened in shock, but the terror simply crawled part way down her arm and began waving his hind leg in her direction. It was only now that she noticed there were two rolls of parchment tied to the dragon with a piece of twine.

Knowing that this could only be from one person, Astrid reached out to quickly untie the scrolls. Once freed from his burden, the dragon promptly scrabbled back to Astrid's shoulder. He nuzzled once against her hair and then took off out the window. Looking down at the scrolls Astrid saw her name on the outside of the larger one. With shaking hands she unrolled it.

The first page was a beautiful charcoal drawing of a village with an unfamiliar landscape behind it. Some people milling around in the foreground. It did not look all that different from her village. Except for the intricate curling designs that decorated their clothing. She instantly recognized the style as Hiccup's and flipped to the next page eagerly.

It was a letter from him that mostly documented his travels so far. He told her of the islands that he had seen on the way and of his adventures surviving on his own. He told of sneaking into villages at night to avoid being seen. He talked of his guilt over the thefts he had to commit because he couldn't chance word of his location reaching his father. The letter took on a distinct tone of excitement as he spoke of reaching the mainland and the people that he had met there. He claimed that he missed her and thought of her often, adding that he wished she could be there with him to experience this new world. He claimed that he had been working in the village forge to pay his way while training with the Order of Druids (the local shaman, like Gothi).

‘They are not so different from us!’ he exclaimed, describing the villagers and their customs. Lastly he asked her to keep herself safe. He stated that he understood she would need to continue to fight the dragons, but hoped that she remembered what he had shown her. He promised that he would send her another letter with Sharpshot as soon as he was able. Sharpshot must be what he named the terrible terror, Astrid thought to herself. Well, it was a better name than Toothless. She chuckled quietly thinking of the terrifying black dragon with the ridiculous name.

Sighing, Astrid rolled up the parchment with Hiccup's letter on it. She then took another look at the drawing he had made. This must be the village on the mainland that he was staying in now. She tacked it up on her wall where she could look at it. Then she hid the rolled up letter under a loose floor board beneath her bed. This was also where the note he had left with her axe that first night resided. It would be safe there.

Then she finally took a look at the other scroll the terror had brought. It was Gobber's name on the outside. Hmm, so he had written a letter to the old smith as well. Listening closely to make sure that her parents were not home, she hurried back outside and practically ran to the smithy to give Gobber his letter. She couldn't wait to see the look on the old man's face!

When she arrived at the forge, she was thankful to find Gobber alone. She did not want to give him the scroll in front of an audience. Noticing her, Gobber set down the sword he had been sharpening and came over to join her at the doorway to Hiccup's back work room. Astrid couldn't help notice that it had been left untouched and she found that she was glad. The papers and projects strewn around haphazardly made it feel as if he would return at any moment to start work on one of his crazy contraptions. Feeling Gobber's presence behind her, Astrid turned around and wordlessly handed him the parchment. The look he gave her was distinctly confused as he reached out to take it, but Astrid simply perched herself on a stool and waited for him to open it.

Shrugging, Gobber unrolled the parchment and his eyes went so wide Astrid feared they may pop right out of his skull. He glanced back up at Astrid as if he was about to say something. Then he appeared to change his mind and instead went back to the letter in his hands. After a few more minutes, Gobber sank down onto another stool beside Astrid and dropped the letter on the table in front of him. Astrid looked curiously towards the parchment. With Gobber's silent nod of approval, she picked it up and read over it. It was mostly the same as hers in that it mentioned his findings and travels. It also contained a few beautifully done sketches of various weapons that he claimed he was creating.

Instead of the warm and personal sentiments that he had concluded Astrid's letter with, Gobber's contained a written warning at the bottom. There was also a quick sketch of a terrifying looking dragon alongside it. The passage stated that Hiccup had been to the dragon's nest and seen what lay in wait there. He claimed it was a boulder class dragon the likes of which they had never seen. According to him, this queen ruled over the nest and used mind control to enslave the other smaller dragons. He begged Gobber to keep Stoick from trying to find the nest for he feared that if they reached it, it would mean the death of the village.

Astrid glanced again at the sketch of the dragon Hiccup had done. It had a large armoured head with six eyes and a huge, gaping maw filled with gigantic dagger-like teeth. The malice radiating from the creature's eyes was enough to chill her to the core despite it being only a drawing. This thing was pure evil. Also, if one assumed that the background proportions were correct, this dragon was enormous. It was easily the size of a small mountain. There was no doubt in Astrid's mind that Hiccup was right. If their ships ever reached dragon island, it would be to find their doom awaiting them. _Could a dragon of this size really exist?_ She had to believe that Hiccup was telling them the truth.

She put the letter back down on the table and looked to Gobber, her eyes as wide as his. "What can we do? Hiccup is right, we can't beat that thing! I don't now how we will ever tell Stoick without revealing that we have received contact from Hiccup, but he will never stop the searches for the nest if we don't."

Gobber sighed and ran his hand distractedly over his braided moustache; a clear sign that he was doing some hard thinking. He finally turned back to her and said, "Don' you worry abou' Stoick. I'll think'a somethin' ta tell the stubborn boar. Once winter sets in there won' be any searches until the thaw starts next spring. Hopefully I can keep him distracted enough with other problems until then. I'm more interested in how you came ta have this letter young lass. 'ave you seen Hiccup? Was he here?"

Astrid shook her head and told him about the terrible terror delivering the letters to her. Gobber threw his head back and laughed heartily at this. "Trust tha' boy ta find a way ta turn a dragon into a messenger boy! Well, if anyone was crazy enough ta try it, it would be him. Tha' child always did have more brains than sense." Still laughing, he patted Astrid on the shoulder and returned to his work on the sword. Dumbfounded by his reaction, Astrid got up and meandered back to her house, her brain filled with questions that had no obvious answers.

***

Hiccup's life now carried on much the same as it had before Eret had seen Toothless. His magical training was getting more difficult, but he never confided his thoughts on it to anyone except the Druidess. Toothless continued to attend Hiccup's lessons in the stone circle with Bríghid, except now he participated as best he could. He seemed to have a lot more difficulty controlling and directing his magic than Hiccup did. It often just burst out of him at unexpected moments in surprising ways. Hiccup did soon realize that he could draw on the magic inside Toothless to strengthen his own power though.

This had come in very handy as Bríghid had begun teaching him how to use illusion magic. She had said that it was one of the most difficult abilities to master as it required extremes of both focus and control. She claimed that his skill in the mental arts would be a huge asset. Telling him that she was sure he would be a natural at it.

To his utter surprise, he did excel at it. Hiccup found that it was not so different from projecting images and thoughts to the dragons. Soon he was able to force those around him to see whatever he wanted them to just by willing it to happen. He was also quick to realize what a heady and dangerous gift this magic was. He would need to be careful to not abuse it.

These training sessions however, had brought forward a question that Hiccup had been pondering for days. He finally got up the nerve to ask Bríghid at the beginning of their next lesson, sure she would be horrified that he had even thought of such a thing.

"Lady Bríghid" he began respectfully. "I have had a thought. I am able to manipulate the essences in the earth and air around me and bend them to my will. That essence is simply the life force of the world. Does it not then stand to reason that I could manipulate any essence with my will. Including that of the animals, or even humans? Also, since I can still sense the essence living inside the body of a fallen tree, does that mean this essence will also linger in the body of animals?"

He said all this whilst not meeting her eye and waited with bated breath for her reaction. She, however, merely smiled mysteriously. "Once again you surprise me Little Shadow. You have arrived at the one secret that the ancients know, but is never taught to seekers of the arcane arts. You are correct. If one is powerfully magical enough and their will is strong enough, then it is possible to manipulate the life forces inside all creatures to do your bidding. As essence cannot be destroyed other than by extreme means, it too stands true that this force will linger and take on a new form in sentient creatures as well. It would, therefore, be possible to manipulate this essence as you would any other."

Hiccup began to run through scenarios where he flew Toothless to dragon island and through their combined powers, convinced the queen to free her dragon slaves and leave forever. This would mean an end to the war and he would be able to go home to Berk. Just maybe...

Bríghid must have seen the telltale gleam in his eyes of a reckless plan in the making for she was quick to bring him back to reality. "You must be very careful with this knowledge young apprentice. You and your dragon may have great power, but there will always be those that are greater and more powerful than you. Also, every time you manipulate the essence, you take a small part of it into yourself. This is not dangerous most of the time, as much of the life around us has no particular allegiance or ill will to speak of."

"Be wary of touching the essence or minds of sentient creatures in this way however. They can carry a darkness inside them that may latch itself to you if you are not careful. The more powerful the spell you are casting, the more you will open yourself up to this darkness. If not properly shielded, this darkness will eventually stain your spirit and may drive you mad. It is possible to release or channel this dark essence into an object to prevent the madness, but that object itself would need to be extremely powerful to contain such energies." Well, there goes that dream, he thought morosely.

Bríghid allowed him to wallow in defeat for only a moment before she started speaking again. "I feel that it may now be time to extend your training into the 'darker' side of magic. You will likely need the knowledge one day and I would hate to think that I left you unprepared for it. The art of shielding oneself and channeling away dark energy is considered a taboo practice, as you would only need to learn it if you were planning to use dark magic. This is expressly forbidden and the one using it is often considered evil. It is not really all bad though. Without the dark, how would we know of light? Sometimes we must allow the darkness to take the lead, for it is inside all of us and is strong enough to do what is necessary. As long as you do not lose yourself to it, that is."

With this heavy thought, Hiccup returned to the village. All his hopes of single handedly defeating the queen of the nest had been dashed from his mind. He couldn't even fathom how powerful and evil she had to be in order to enslave that many dragons. Her spirit had to be twisted beyond repair to be able to warp that many creatures to serve her desires. Maybe one day he would find a way to stop her, but he could not face her alone. Not yet.

When Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the house, it was to discover that Sharpshot had returned and was waiting for them. He was overly excited that he had managed to deliver the letters to the correct person. _"And she didn't even attack me sir! Sure she was startled at first when she discovered me in her sleeping room, but then she put her weapon down. She is very pretty for a two-legs my lord. I must say..."_

Hiccup laughed out loud at this as the dragon prattled on about the flight over and how nice Astrid was. He thought back to the night he had said goodbye to her. As an image of her rose to the forefront of his mind he found that he had to agree with the little monster. She was indeed very pretty for a two-legs. He allowed himself to wonder what she was doing now. What had she thought of his letter? He should have asked Sharpshot to stay and bring back a reply. Oh well, perhaps next time.

He knew Gobber would get a kick out of the descriptions and schematics of the weapons he had built. Maybe the old smith would even try his hand at copying a couple of them. He hoped so. Gobber had always loved a new project that challenged his plethora of skills. Hiccup worried his mentor would go crazy from boredom without him around to dream up insane new things for them to build.

Well, he would just have to make sure to send more ideas along for Gobber when he sent his letters to Astrid. He did hope that they would heed his warning about the Red Death, as he had begun to call the queen dragon. It was no use bettering himself and seeking answers if he had no village left to return to. Hiccup also couldn't bear the thought of Astrid facing that monstrous creature. She was one of the best fighters on Berk and he did not doubt for a moment that if Berk sailed for the nest, Astrid would be with them. Shaking his head to clear these images, he pushed open the door of the house.


	5. Friend or Foe

Hiccup sat astride the saddle, clinging tight with his knees as he stretched his arms out to the sides. Closing his eyes, he revelled in the feel of the wind on his face. Though it was nearly summer, the air still held the chill of spring. It did not bother the young rider. He just felt a wonderful sense of freedom as he rode the currents with his brother.

It had been nearly a year since they had left Berk behind and he was now 16 years. His rite of passage into manhood celebrated quietly with new friends instead of the ridiculous ceremony that would have been required back home. He had to admit that he had found himself a comfortable place here. Eret senior had even offered him a permanent job in the forge. Hiccup however, found that he was unable to accept this offer.

The place and people were pleasant enough, but it just didn't feel like home. There was a nagging sense in his core that he wasn't supposed to stay here. Perhaps it was just what Gobber used to call 'Wanderlust'. Many a Viking had suddenly acquired a taste for adventure and could no longer settle in any one place. Convinced that something better was waiting just over the horizon. Toothless felt much the same way. Whatever the reason, the two of them had been using any free time they could wrangle to get out flying.

They had begun to venture further afield during these flights. Hiccup had started to notice that there were many other smaller villages scattered about inland. He had also begun to suspect that this land was not as large as it had originally appeared. That it was in fact a substantially sized island. Perhaps one day he and Toothless would just continue flying until they discovered what, if anything, lay beyond the boundaries.

Toothless curved his wings around an updraft and brought them into a slow backwards flip, ending back below the cloud cover. It was dark enough now for them to be hidden from view against the sky. They were just about to make another lazy turn and begin their leisurely glide back to the village when Hiccup spotted strange lights and fires on the ground. Seating himself properly in the saddle, he banked Toothless downwards towards the scene, hoping to get a better view.

 _"There is some sort of small battle going on down there, I think"_ came Toothless' voice in Hiccup's head. As they got nearer, even Hiccup's weaker human ears could hear the sounds of men shouting and metal clashing. They swooped in close and saw a small village under siege. Running along one whole side of the village was a stone wall with a large gate. Hiccup could see a group of men from one of the northern tribes fighting with what appeared to be soldiers in full battle dress.

While the soldiers were distracted, the remaining tribesmen were busy raiding the village of valuables. Even at a quick glance Hiccup could tell that the soldiers, though highly skilled, would not win. They were severely out-numbered. Even if they did manage to drive off the men they were fighting, the village would already be devastatingly pillaged.

Hiccup urged Toothless down and they began to fire shots at the raiding barbarians. Toothless was careful to avoid hitting any of the homes with his fire blasts. Igniting the village would be the opposite of helpful. Hiccup grabbed his bow and quiver from the saddle bag and began loosing arrows at the tribesmen that were clashing with the soldiers. It didn't take long before the tribesmen simply lowered their weapons and fled back through the gate in the wall. They did not care to face an angry dragon that they could not see. The soldiers however, were looking up to the sky in search of their salvation.

When Hiccup chanced to land on the ground, most of them dropped their weapons and lowered to the ground in stunned obeisance. This being must have been sent by the gods in answer to their prayers for aid. Hiccup merely stared around at the men, confused by their behaviour. Surely they had seen a dragon before? From amongst the ranks, an older man rose slowly to stride forward.

Bowing once again to Hiccup and Toothless, he began to speak in a new language than any Hiccup had heard yet. With Toothless translating for him, he tried to convey to the soldier as best he could that he did not speak their language. Realization dawned in the man's eyes and he instantly switched to a Celtic language similar to what Eret's tribe spoke. "My name is Marcus Laelius and I am the commander of this particular garrison. I offer you my gratitude for your assistance in defending the Empire during this skirmish. I must know something however before I offer you any other boon. Are you ally or enemy to my Emperor?"

 _What a strange name,_ Hiccup thought. These men seemed civilized enough and they were certainly well equipped for battle despite their small number. _What was an emperor? Was that what they called their chief?_ Toothless mentally shrugged at him, being unfamiliar with the term as well.

 _"We must be careful how we respond. We do not want to offend them, but we do not know to whom they answer and would not want to give them our allegiance without further information."_ As happened so often, Hiccup was surprised at the amount of insight Toothless displayed. He in fact, often possessed more knowledge of the complexities of human politics than most of the Vikings back on Berk. After deliberating for a moment on his words, Hiccup gave the best answer he could think of.

"I am no enemy to you. Nor am I an ally to your emperor, whom I assume to be your ruler or chief. My dragon and I are free to assist those we choose instead of being bound to one empire. That is the way I wish to remain. I simply saw that your men were out-numbered and granted my aid. I do not approve of one sided battles and the lowly tactics of destroying homes and food needed by the common villagers. I could not simply turn my back and allow the people to starve."

***

Marcus was rather impressed with this answer. So this boy was a mercenary who refused to be ruled or bought. He wondered if he was available as a soldier for hire instead and if so, what his price would be. He was certain that Emperor Hadrian would be more than happy to offer almost anything to have a soldier on dragon back assisting his legions. The boy seemed intelligent and he was also sitting astride a large black dragon. Marcus knew that he would have to word his offer very carefully if the boy was to trust him. He could just as easily destroy the whole village and garrison on his own well before cavalry reinforcements could arrive from the nearest fort.

"Young man, we are in your debt. We are but a small garrison stationed to defend this particular gate however. I am sure that my Emperor would grant you almost any compensation you might desire in return for defending his lands and people. If I may be so bold, I would ask you to consider meeting with Emperor Hadrian in person. He is to be making a visit to our command headquarters in Petriana over the next moon to assess the defences himself. If you would be willing to hold council with him at that time, myself and a few of my soldiers are already preparing to travel there to meet with him. We would welcome you to accompany us and I can offer you my guarantee that no harm will come to you or your dragon as long as you are with me."

Seeing the doubt crossing the young man's face, Marcus was quick to add, "you would not be required to state any allegiance at this time. There will be many outsiders present at the headquarters. It is also a time to barter treaties with the surrounding Britons. We offer local tribes north of the wall traded goods and protection in exchange for art, food, and supplies that the empire requires or desires. We are not at war with most of the tribes beyond the wall. Only a few have caused us issue, so we usually do not see fit to close our gates to outsiders that may need shelter overnight."

He glanced resignedly around at the signs of battle in the village. "The type of skirmish you witnessed is a rare occurrence and thus we are not as well outfitted to repel such invasions as I would like. Once again I thank you for your assistance."

***

Hiccup consulted Toothless before answering the commander. _"What do you think bud? Should we take his offer to meet this Hadrian? We don't need to promise anything to anyone and we could probably fight our way out if they try anything funny."_ He felt the vibration through the saddle as Toothless hummed his agreement.

_"This is true. Judging by what we have seen here, this man's words ring true. They are not outfitted for major battle and are no better armed than most villages in the archipelago. We also have the added benefit that they are clearly not practiced in the ways of dragon fighting. Did you see their faces when I landed before them. Priceless."_

Allowing himself a soft chuckle at Toothless' words, he turned to Marcus again. "I accept your offer to accompany you. If this is a trick, be warned, I can destroy you as easily as I can defend you. Do not make me regret my actions here. When will you be departing for this Petriana place?"

"Consider your warning heeded young man. I do not doubt that you would be a dangerous foe if I were to double-cross you and I value my life too much for that. We shall leave in 10 days time. Meet us here if you wish to travel with me and my men."

Hiccup nodded once and prepared to begin the flight back to the village. He would need to consult the Eret men about this before deciding his course of action in Petriana. Before Toothless could lift off, Marcus held up his hand, begging Hiccup to pause. "Wait a moment young man. I must send a runner ahead to prepare the outpost's garrison for your arrival. It may help to make it less of a shock for them. May I ask you what name I should give them?"

Hiccup looked down at his brother who gave him a wink and a nod of approval. If they were going to continue fleeing the past, he might as well do the thing properly. He smiled at the commander and replied in a tone of authority, "You may call me Scáth Rothaí." Then Toothless extended his wings and leapt into the night sky, leaving only a gust of wind behind them.


	6. Mercenary For Hire

It was late in the evening by the time Hiccup and Toothless made it back to the village. Leaving Toothless at the forge, Hiccup practically ran to the home he had shared with the Eret family for nearly a year. Eret the younger greeted him jovially as he entered. "Scáth! You made it! We wondered if perhaps you had fallen off that dragon of yours and we needed to come rescue you out of a bog."

Laughing, Hiccup greeted Mrs. Eretson before joining the men by the fire with a tankard of mead. He began to fill them in about the fight he had seen and his intervention, followed by the proposition from the commander. Both men listened intently. When he had finished with his story, Hiccup asked seriously, "What do you think? Was I right to accept his offer?"

Eret the elder scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "He told you the truth young Scáth. We ourselves have traded goods with the Romans beyond the wall. They are mostly peaceable men sent to protect and oversee the trade at the border and represent the empire. The empire itself is supposed to be incredibly vast and drowning in wealth. I have only witnessed this wealth in some of the goods I have received from them. I can show you."

With that he got up and left the room. Returning promptly with a small, ornately carved wooden box. He handed it to Hiccup, who took a moment to appreciate the skill that had gone into crafting the box alone before opening the lid. Inside it was a pair of earrings and a necklace made with some sort of iridescent stone that shone rainbow colours in the fire light. Beside those was a small glass bottle of liquid. He looked up questioningly at Eret senior and asked, "What are these things? Where did they come from?"

"I traded two very fine saddles for them with a man across the wall and brought them home for my wife. The jewelry is made from a substance they call mother-of-pearl which is apparently harvested from inside the shells of oysters. The bottle contains a substance called perfume, which comes in many different fragrances and is used by the wearer to give themselves an appealing aroma. This particular perfume comes from an oil procured from the petals of a flower they call a rose. According to the trader, the empire has scores of products like this available everywhere. It seems to be an extravagant waste of effort and resources to us."

Hiccup picked up the bottle and removed the stopper. Lifting it to his nose he inhaled the delicate scent of fresh flowers. It was a divine and intoxicating smell unlike anything he had ever experienced. He longed to know how it was made. Did the women of Rome really smell like this? It must be terribly distracting for the men if that was the case.

Toothless chuckled through their connection at the direction his thoughts had taken. Stupid, judgemental reptile! Picking up the necklace, he held it up to the fires glow and watched the beautiful rainbow patterns glisten and dance over the surface. If these were the common man's trade items, what other incredible knowledge did these Romans possess?

Hiccup could sense Toothless's approval through their bond as he made his decision. He would offer his services to this emperor if he proved to be an honest enough man. This should gain him access to the wonders and knowledge of the empire without him having to swear fealty to anyone and renounce his ties to his homeland. Both the Eret's agreed with him. Eret the younger even went so far as to say that if he wasn't needed to help support his family here, he would gladly assist Hiccup on this venture.

"You will have to send word to us with Sharpshot and let us know if the tales about the empire are true" Eret the elder joked with him. As they prepared to turn in for the night Hiccup sent one last thought to Toothless through the connection. He had an idea of a way to repay the Eretson family for their hospitality and kindness towards a young man with very little to offer.

 _"Should be an interesting adventure. I suggest we arrive better prepared this time, otherwise you can find a way to get there yourself."_ Toothless' grumbled reply left him laughing. The dragon had a point though. Hiccup would have to think up some way to protect his brother this time around. The perfect solution came to him just before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hiccup sought out Bríghid to tell her the news and also to let her know he would not be able to meet with her the next couple of days. She agreed that his plan was a good one and with that he left. It took him most of the day to reach Melody Island as he had decided to call it. He and Toothless set up camp on a nearby sea stack, not wanting to spend the night in constant worry. They awoke with the dawn and after fitting some crude moss earplugs into Toothless' ear flaps, they made their way to the shore. Hiccup began to gather as many of the strange orange stones, that Eret had called amber, from the beach as he could carry. Loading the saddle bags while Toothless kept his ever watchful eyes turned to the forest.

Just as they were about to leave Hiccup heard a dragon screeching in fear. He and Toothless took off towards the sound, but stopped when they saw a large and brightly coloured dragon devouring a nadder. The poor creature seemed to be encased in a cocoon of the same orange amber from the beach. When they tried to swoop in closer, the strange dragon shot a stream of the orange goo towards them that Toothless barely dodged. It was a hard decision, but they both knew that it was too late for the nadder, so they turned tail and fled from the island.

The brothers conversed about this new discovery on their way back to the mainland. Hiccup decided that the thing must use its call to lure the dragons in. Then it traps them with the amber so that they can't escape before it eats them. How horrible to be eaten while defenceless and still alive, he thought. Toothless was pretty enraged, but even he had to concede that with a rider on his back and a loaded down saddle, he would be an easy target for the beast.

Arriving back at the village, Hiccup went straight to Eret the elder and offered him the amber. He explained where he had found it, but conveniently left out the actual directions to the island. It was a good source of wealth for him, as well as an incredibly dangerous place to venture on foot. He did tell Eret about the dragon. He had decided to call it a Death Song because once you hear its song, you're dead. Eret had heard stories about such a creature from other trappers, but had not put much stock in them. He did agree with Hiccup that it was not to be trifled with. He himself feared what could become of the dragon trade if the trappers were to get their greedy hands on a dragon that could call and trap others.

Eret had tried to refuse the gift, saying it was far too much. Hiccup however, laughed and stated that it was the least he could do after loosing the family their dragon trapping income. "Now you can support your family in the lean times until you can find another way to earn extra money" was Hiccup's argument.

Finally Eret senior agreed to take the large pouch full of amber. "Ah, perhaps you are right. Maybe we will go into the livestock business instead" Eret chuckled as he weighed the pouch in his hand.

Satisfied that he had repaid his debt in full, Hiccup used some of the silver pieces he still had from Berk to purchase supplies for his trip. He also made some extra arrows for his bow, since he was not sure when he would next have use of a forge on his journey. He had no idea how far this Petriana was from Marcus' garrison outpost, nor how far he would need to travel after that.

Hiccup spent the next few days packing all his supplies and saying his farewells to the villagers. On the last day he went to meet with Bríghid in the stone circle. She smiled at him as he arrived. "That was very kind of you to offer so much in repayment to Eret. I saw him leaving his home for the forge and he was practically skipping. If I am correct, you have made yourself some very loyal friends and allies here in your short stay. You will be terribly missed by many."

Her words surprised Hiccup. Surely she knew he wasn't leaving forever. "You speak as if I will never return here, my lady. You know I will miss this place too much to stay away. The wealth of the empire could not rob me of loyalty to the friends who have shown me such kindness."

"I fear that you will not be able to return as soon as you may think. Indeed it may be some time before the villagers see you again and your stay will not be a lengthy one at that. Your destiny leads you to the lands of our southern neighbours, but that is only the beginning. I have prepared you as best I can. My only advice is to keep your magic, mind, and body in top form at all times. You will need all three to face the challenges ahead. Do not let your skills wane due to lack of challengers. It would be best to keep your magic hidden from others though. It would only be coveted, feared, or misused and is not for the uninitiated."

"Have you received another vision, Master Bríghid?" Hiccup asked, feeling he already knew the answer.

"I have indeed. I have foreseen a winding path stretching out ahead of you and you should know that not every turn will lead to happiness. There will be darkness in your future and it is unavoidable. Allow it to shape you, but not to define you. It will make you stronger in the end. Remember what I said about those in power wanting to use you for their own gain. You must make your own choices with your heart. Follow it, for it will never lead you astray. You and I will meet again some day. Though it will not be for many years and in a place you least expect."

She reached a hand into her robe and produced a small amulet in the shape of an intricate twined knot and fashioned into a type of necklace. Placing the leather chord of it around his neck she said, "take this. It will help to protect you from those that seek to harm or control you. I have bestowed my personal blessing upon it. That will mean much more to you in the coming years than it does now. Good luck Scáth Rothaí. I shall be interested to see what you have become when next we meet."

With that she left him alone in the circle. He never really put much store in prophecy, but he couldn't help believing Bríghid when she spoke of his future. Maybe he would be away longer than planned. The future was a twisting and winding path, as she had said. He didn't like the promise of darkness ahead, but she had said that it was unavoidable. He supposed he would just have to face it when it came.

Fingering the necklace she had given him, he wondered what exactly she had seen in her vision. Seers were always so cryptic. He tucked the amulet beneath his tunic and he was surprised to find that it felt pleasantly warm against his skin, rather than cold as he had expected the metal to be. Taking one final look around the circle, he began to make his way back to the village for the last time.

***

Hiccup had arrived at the outpost early in the morning to find Marcus and his men finishing the last of their preparations for travel. According to the commander, it would take three days by horse to reach Petriana. Toothless grumbled at this, claiming he could be there by tomorrow. Hiccup agreed, but they needed to make a good impression on the emperor if his plan was to work. Abandoning his escort because he was impatient would hardly cast an honest light on him. Unfortunately they would have to travel at horse speed.

So here they were, on the final day of travel. Hiccup had taken up Marcus on his offer of a horse since he knew that Toothless would be unable to move easily on the ground at this pace. He had found it much easier to ride the simple beasts than it had been to learn to fly on a dragon. Once again he was grateful to Eret for all of his patient teachings.

Though the slow, jarring pace and lack of involvement on his part left him sore in entirely new places. This caused Toothless endless hysteria as he watched Hiccup hobble around every evening after dismounting from his steed. The dragon also felt the need to remind him at these moments that they could have been there already if he hadn't insisted on travelling at "land speed".

At last the main gates of the village came into view in the distance. Marcus felt it would make an impressive statement if he was to arrive at the headquarters on his dragon instead of by horse. Gratefully, Hiccup agreed and Toothless was instantly on the ground as if waiting for this moment. Hiccup climbed onto his back and they took off. The pair made a couple quick loops to let off steam before returning to lazily glide over the heads of the soldiers and their mounts.

***

Marcus smiled up at him. _I was right,_ he thought. _This sight would be a spectacular one to behold._ Almost wishing that he could be on the other side of the gate to experience it, he squared his shoulders and spurred his horse to a swift canter. His men following his lead.

It was exactly as Marcus had hoped. Commoners, soldiers, and nobles alike all stared in awe as the men cantered through the open gate. The great black dragon and his rider swooping in above them. After a moment of silence the gathered crowds began to cheer at the sight. The group made their way straight to the main fort in the centre of the townsite where the Imperial Guard was awaiting them. News of the dragon rider had clearly arrived before them as the captain stepped forward to offer his greetings to the young man as soon as his dragon touched down. With quick efficiency, he ushered Hiccup inside as Marcus followed with his men behind them. Toothless remaining outside in the courtyard due to his size.

***

Hiccup was brought to a central dining hall. Here he was confronted with the sight of an assortment of powerful looking men on a raised dais. They were all gathered around the one who must be Hadrian. The men had an array of skin tones, from the familiar fair skin of the northern regions, to a richer brown or black that was new to Hiccup. Despite the differences in their appearances, they all had a distinct air of wealth about them. Their clothes all richly coloured and decorated. The man in the centre turned to Hiccup and eyed him speculatively. He was adorned in even more finery than his advisors and he sported short brown hair and a closely cropped beard. He did at least look the part of a powerful ruler.

Motioning to Marcus to step forward and act as interpreter, he addressed Hiccup directly. "I had heard that there was to be a young man with a dragon accompanying the garrison under Prætor Marcus. You are not exactly what I had in mind, but that is not really surprising given the circumstances. We have never seen a dragon rider before now. I suppose I figured you would be much more imposing to have tamed a dragon."

Hiccup bristled at the man's words, but refused to let it show. He wanted something from this man and he had spent the majority of his life dealing with bullies. Besides, in a battle of wits Hiccup knew that he could best most men easily. He had always had a quick tongue. "I am sorry to disappoint you sir. I assume it is easier to fly with a lighter load to carry. Besides, my dragon is not tamed. Brute force would be of little help. He allows me to fly with him as a friend and ally, not as a thrall. If someone tried to bend him to their will he would probably just eat them. Or throw them off over open ocean and let them drown." Hiccup shrugged lightly and met Hadrian's gaze straight on, his lips twisting into a lopsided smirk.

Marcus looked slightly nervous at this exchange as he repeated Hiccup's words. He clearly couldn't believe this small boy was openly challenging the Emperor. To his utter shock, Hadrian simply smiled and nodded to the boy. He then waved his advisors away, leaving the three men alone together. Hiccup allowed his gaze to follow the other men out of the room before turning back to Hadrian and clasping his hands behind his back. It was a quietly defiant gesture that gave the impression of polite attention and Hadrian burst out laughing.

"You have spirit young man. I will give you that. It seems to me that neither you nor your dragon are truly as tame as you first appear. My apologies. I have received Prætor Marcus' report and I believe that I owe you a debt of gratitude for your assistance securing my Empire's borders. Ask your price, young rider and it shall be yours. If it is in my power to grant that is."

Hiccup was ready for this, having planned his words well in advance with Eret the elder and Toothless. "I would ask you to grant me access to your empire with all the privileges of a citizen, whilst retaining my free will and culture. In trade, I will provide my services to your army in the protection of your subjects. I also must retain my right to decide how and where my services are provided. I will not fight a dishonourable war against the innocent for material gain, regardless of the compensation. We both know that having a dragon fighting on your side will greatly bolster your power and influence over the people of your empire. If you try to abuse that power, I will withdraw my services immediately."

***

Hadrian considered this proposition for a moment. The boy had a very clever mind and he was clearly well versed in politics. He was correct. Just the tales of a dragon leading his army would be enough to squash many rebellions or invasions before they even started. It was unfortunate that he wished to stay a free agent, but if that was the price, he would pay it. It would not be the first time that Rome had employed foreigners during their campaigns. This agreement would most likely prove to be even more advantageous that most.

"So you wish to be a mercenary?" He questioned to ensure that he had understood the young man correctly. When the boy nodded his affirmative, Hadrian glanced once at Marcus before giving his answer. "Very well then. I accept your terms young rider. You will be given lodgings in the capital near the Imperial Guard and receive a salary from the Empire that should more than cover any other desires.”

“I am grateful that you are willing to lend your services to the protection of my people as I have long considered the fortifying of the Empire to be of higher value than conquering more lands. You shall be free to move about as you wish and will be treated as a citizen of Rome. You are now officially in the employ of the Empire and I am glad to have you stand with me. Welcome to the Roman Army, Scáth Rothaí."

The young man smiled at the Emperor and gave him a deep bow with an exaggerated flourish. "At your service, my liege."


	7. When In Rome

_Two years later_

Scáth awoke to the sounds of shouting out in the street. This was a common occurrence however, and he gave little thought to it. He had been living in Rome for the past two years, but he never tired of the constant buzz of people. The city was just so alive. He remembered when he had first arrived here. He had been overwhelmed by all of the sights and sounds; and there were so many people. Pressing in on him from every side. Strange people speaking so many different languages he didn't think he would ever make sense of it. He must have been crazy to willingly leave the comfortably familiar and start anew in this...mess!

There was no other word for it. Admittedly the city was well laid out in a simple and efficient grid, but that mattered little. The streets were so crowded with people and animals that one could step outside their door and be lost instantly; and it was so very noisy. People seemed to always be shouting here. Hawking their wares in the roadside stalls, or calling to friends over the din.

Worse than all this had been the heat. Accustomed to the colder and wetter weather of the north, he had found it hard to adjust to the higher temperatures and drier climate. He seemed to suffer from near constant headaches and nose bleeds for the first few weeks. Then the humidity would climb and it felt as if he was actually melting off his bones.

Toothless, on the other hand, loved this weather. His body temperature seemed to regulate itself much better than the human's did and he was perfectly content to lounge in the sun for hours. He, in fact, seemed to seek out patches of particularity bright sunlight to curl up in. Scáth would often retreat into the libraries and workshops of the city, hoping to escape the heat instead. It had taken some time, but eventually he had gotten accustomed to his new surroundings as well as his new identity. He was now Scáth Rothaí, hired mercenary for the empire. Long gone was Hiccup Haddock, the runt of Berk.

During those early days, he had built Toothless a fully functioning prosthetic fin. That way the dragon was free to come and go as he pleased instead of being cooped up all day. Now, while Toothless was out exploring, Scáth was able to tinker away on other projects. He found the workshops fascinating and had begun to shadow the tradesmen; trying to learn as many of their secrets as he could. He then incorporated these ideas into his designs while building items for his own use.

He had traded in his short sword for a retractable one that folded down to the size of the hilt. The design alone was ingenious. Never being one to settle though, Scáth had improved upon it over time. Strengthening the thin weapon with spells to make it nearly unbreakable. Enchanting the blade to never loose its razor-sharp edges. No one but he knew of these enhancements. Other modifications were not magical in nature, but looked as if they were to the uninformed.

It now had a cistern inside the hilt that coated the blade with a combustible oil as it extended. This oil was then lit by a sparking device in the guard, causing the sword to burst into flame yet remain undamaged. He had specifically picked an oil that burned at a low enough temperature for this. It was not hot enough to alter the steel within a reasonable time frame, but it was more than enough to burn a human. Though he preferred not to use it for that if he could avoid it. Flesh smelled awful while it was burning. One perk was that his sword was at least self-cleaning on the battlefield.

Scáth was quick to realize that protective apparel would be a good idea after the first skirmish he took part in as a soldier on the ground. After completing Inferno (as he had named the sword), he had begun to work on a set of full body, hammered leather armour. It was durable, fireproof, and light. He had been offered a set of Roman armour, but it was much too heavy to use during flight. He also liked the idea of having a unique suit to count him out as a free soldier; separate from the rules of the legion.

His armour had grown and improved as he had. It now fit him like a glove and had designated spots for everything he needed to carry with nothing extra to add weight. Inferno strapped to his thigh, extra oil cartridges fit into snug leather loops below it. His bow could be easily slung across his back and chest. The protective panel sporting leather and steel clips to secure the string in place during flight.

Compartments everywhere concealed slender throwing knives designed to sink through gaps in armour and then be removed easily. The Romans were uncomfortable with his being left-handed, so he had learned to fight equally well with both right and left with any weapon. Due to this, he wore leather gauntlets on both arms that served triple purpose. For protection when using his bow, to keep his hands unharmed while Inferno was lit, and to carry more knives.

He had also fashioned a full helmet to match that covered his whole head and face, other than the eye slits. It did help to keep blood off of his face and out of his mouth during fighting. Mostly though, it protected him from wind while flying with Toothless. The only decoration he wore was a small red insignia of a stylized night fury on his chest. This symbol took the place of the eagle that adorned the standard Roman armour.

As a hired soldier, he was required to devote a fair amount of his time to training with the legions. As well as accompanying them on campaigns into surrounding territories. He had realized quite early on that the Roman Empire covered a vast expanse of land containing many different peoples and cultures. Not all of them were happy with the Emperor's rule. Thankfully most campaigns that he had been sent on consisted of tramping down small scale uprisings in the provinces before they could become full scale rebellions. Usually without too much bloodshed, thanks to Scáth and Toothless. A full grown night fury was enough to scare most rebels into surrender.

There had been some unpleasant battles when invading tribes had broken through the borders and reached a larger townsite. These fights had been bloody, leaving scars on the land and people. Many of the invaders were skilled and brutal. The Roman legions were well outfitted, well organized, and equally brutal. Still, the horrible acts committed by these barbarians (yes, he knew he used to be one) on the common folk made him feel as if he was fighting on the right side. The side of intellect and order; the side of good.

He had witnessed men having their eyes and hands removed before being left blind and helpless for the scavengers to devour. He had watched as a soldier's tongue was cut out before the brutes sewed his mouth shut. All while he screamed and choked on his own blood. Head hunting on both sides as well as smatterings of ritual blood drinking. These rebellions had to be crushed if peace was to be maintained and citizens protected throughout the Empire. Of course it didn't hurt that the Emperor's purse paid him handsomely for his aid in these matters.

In what remaining free time he had between the military skirmishes and tinkering in the shops, Scáth had taken to attending private lectures held at the libraries. Especially since he cared little for the most popular entertainment the empire offered. He saw enough brutality as a hired mercenary and had no desire to watch it carried out for sport. It was bad enough that he could hear the cheering spectators in the colosseum from his apartments.

He and those men in the arena were all fighting for the benefit of an empire to which they held no allegiance. The only difference between him and the gladiators was that he was free and choosing to do so. It was one of the main reasons that he never took prisoners on a campaign. He could not stand the thought of capturing men, only to condemn them to fighting for sport later. Better that his enemies die an honourable death by his hand, then be turned into puppets for those who wish to play at being gods. This, however, had earned him a very fearsome reputation in the field.

 _"They have the nerve to call us barbarians,"_ he would often find himself grumbling to Toothless. Resolutely tuning out the cheers and roars from the stadium as he poured over ancient scrolls in strange languages. Besides, after returning from some of the bloodier campaigns, he found that cramming his head full of new ideas helped to settle his mind and keep the nightmares at bay.

At first he had tried simply burying his troubles in the warm body of a willing woman as many other soldiers were wont to do, but that just made him feel even worse the next day. Maybe if he was visiting the brothels, it would be different, but he just couldn't stomach the thought of them though. Paying for shared women to use for an hour or so. It felt like a terribly disrespectful thing to do to those he had been raised to respect as warriors and mothers.

The women of status he bedded instead were certainly willing participants, but they still left him feeling just as hollow inside. He had used them, knowing that it meant nothing to him. No, the lectures really were much more effective, and knowledge was never a bad thing. He would save the women for strictly pleasure use only.

Soon after arriving in the capital, he had been provided with a private tutor by the head of the Imperial Guard to teach him Latin and Greek. After he could speak both languages fluently enough, he started attending the orator's lectures. There he was able to hone his mastery of the languages and his skills in debate. He also learned about geography, geometry, music, literature, and philosophy.

He rarely attended lectures on mythology as he was not bound to the religions of this land and had little bother for them. Besides, his abilities with magic (which had grown considerably under his self-guided study) had given him reason to doubt the existence of gods. Powerful magical users, sure. Indestructible gods controlling destiny through sheer will, unlikely. If there really were gods, why didn't they just solve all of the problems the humans prayed to them for?

It was during his sessions in the libraries that he had discovered the scrolls of magic. How they had gotten there he would never know. Likely a spoil of war from some ancient conquered land. He doubted anyone could even read them or knew what they were. If they had, they would not have been left out in the open and tended to so carelessly. He relocated them to his apartments for study and safe keeping. They contained likely forgotten or forbidden spells in the ancient language taught to him by Bríghid. As well as 'lighter' magic, such as spells of protection, healing, and warding.

He had managed to send a few more letters to Astrid and Gobber since his arrival in Rome. Not as many as he would have liked since he felt awful asking Sharpshot to fly so far to deliver pieces of parchment for him. He included drawings he had made of the buildings and arches in the city, as well as the bustling markets. He found it hard to describe in words those things that his friends could never even imagine. He remembered his initial struggles to comprehend this place even when he was looking at it with his own eyes.

Judging by Astrid's return letters, she and Gobber had managed to keep Stoick from finding a way to Dragon Island. Though with raids occurring more frequently, they were not sure how long this could last. His one comfort was that Toothless had ensured him that it was unlikely that any other than a dragon would ever be able to find the island after entering the gate. Most ships would simply get lost and disoriented in the fog.

He thought of Astrid often; even when trying not to. So it was that when he found himself in a workshop making a new type of metal, he decided to make her something. The men at the shop were melting different types of unknown steels together. The end result was an extremely strong and flexible sword that held its edge. The blades also carried a beautiful pattern like flowing waves that reminded him of the ocean. He commissioned an axe blade from the workshop and paid the men handsomely with some of the amber he had brought from Melody Island.

He provided them with the sketches of exactly what he wanted; style and dimensions. The rest he would make himself in his home workshop. After the axe head was completed, he built a handle out of the finest piece of thyine wood he could buy. It was thought to be a magical wood and should, therefore, carry the enchantments better than any other. Into the handle he carved blessing runes for luck and prosperity mixed in with Celtic knots. Onto the blade, he put something much more powerful.

Using spells he had found in the discovered scrolls, he etched runes into the metal. Some more minor ones were similar to Inferno, and would keep the edge ever sharp and stave off the natural decay of time. A few simply acted like a warding spell and would alert him if Astrid was in danger. She would likely notice no difference and those were only for his sake. Astrid was a warrior and could likely fight her way out of most trouble.

The other runes held much more potent magic. They would only activate if Astrid was in mortal peril and these she would certainly notice. The spells on them would not only alert Scáth like a back-up ward; they would also surround her with a misdirection shield that would protect her from all but those extremely skilled in the arcane or immune to it. Once activated the magic would be visible to any that could see her axe head, but he cared little if someone saw the thing glowing if it saved her life.

He knew it was purely selfish of him and he had no right to give her such a gift. They were barely friends, at most. Only communicating through letters. The axe was beyond a betrothal gift, but he hoped she would take it anyways. It would give him some peace of mind. He had also made her a small, decorative necklace that was enchanted to grow warm whenever she thought about him. Subtle, yet powerful trickery, he had to admit with a sly grin.

He was not fooling himself with romantic notions. He just wanted someone to remember the small boy from the forge that he used to be. He often thought back to her blushing butterfly kiss on his cheek in the cove three years ago. It truly felt like the embodiment of the innocence that he had left behind that night. Everything had changed so drastically after that. Though it had only been three years since, he felt as if he had aged so much more than that. Would Astrid even like the man he was becoming?

He was sitting at his desk, perusing his stolen magic scrolls again, when he heard a knock on the door of his apartments. Shoving the scrolls back into a warded drawer, he got up to answer it. Standing on the other side was a young messenger from the palace. He and his dragon were needed up at the Imperial Guard immediately. The small boy told him apparently he was to come prepared for battle. "Figures!" Scáth grumbled to himself as he gave the boy a piece of silver for his troubles. _Did this empire ever have a moment of true peace?_

***

The druidess sat quietly, meditating. She was alone in the centre of the stone circle. Though she appeared to be lost to the energies around her, she was actually listening carefully to the night. She was waiting. The vision had shown her that it would be here and she had come to the circle alone every night since for three days past.

Suddenly she heard the sound that she had been waiting for. The flutter of soft wings gliding through the darkness and a strong presence growing nearer. Opening her eyes, she saw a shiny black raven perched on the stone nearest her; one beady eye fixed intently upon her face.

"Good evening Huginn. I have been expecting you to arrive for some time. I was sure the Allfather had been alerted to the bonding and would begin the search. I must tell you that the one you search for is indeed on Midgard, but you are late. He has travelled to the south and has been living in the midst of a great empire there. I am afraid it will be harder for Ilweran to locate him. Though perhaps not, since dragons are much more rare in the south lands."

She then sent the image of Hiccup and his night fury from her mind to the raven's. "He may look different now. It has been over two years since I last saw him and he was only a boy then. He goes by the name of Scáth Rothaí now. This may make him easier to find."

The raven rustled its wings and nodded once before taking off into the night to relay the message. Her work completed, Bríghid made her way slowly back to the village. The times were changing and the path of destiny was beginning to reveal itself. Perhaps she would finally be able to go home.

***

Scáth had just finished putting on his armour and strapping on his assorted weapons when Toothless finally landed on the balcony. The dragon had taken a detour over the barracks and had seen an enormous battalion readying itself to leave. Unfortunately this was not to be another minor skirmish. Sighing, he grabbed his helmet and headed down to the street before stopping to cast the wards. Sealing his home against any other than himself or Toothless, before flying up to meet the guard.

Arriving in the midst of the soldiers, he quickly located the captain and got the run down. Apparently a man named Simon bar Kokhba had united the Jewish population of the province of Judea. There had already been two other wars in this region, so when news arrived that Quintus Tineius Rufus (the provincial governor of Judea) had failed to prevent another uprising, the Emperor was furious. Reinforcements had been sent to aid the garrison stationed in the province, but it was not enough. Kokhba had now managed to establish an independent state after several small victories over the Roman forces.

This was the last straw for Hadrian. The emperor ordered a full force to march on Judea under the command of General Sextus Julius Severus. They were to restore order to the province by removing the Jewish threat indefinitely. They had marched for days; Scáth and Toothless often resting through the day and catching up to the legions at night when it was cooler. They had been joined by more men from around the empire bringing their number to six full legions. This was going to be a blood bath.

Scáth used the days alone to prepare himself mentally for what he would have to do and see, while the army marched on through the baking sun. When they finally reached Judea it was to find a province in ruin and a well prepared army. These were no ram-shackle rebel forces, but a trained battalion of at least 200,000. Maybe more. Some were probably even ex-legionnaires.

Apparently they were more than ready to cast off their forced fealty to the emperor. To mark this point, they had placed the heads of Roman officers on stakes at the border to act as a welcoming party. Vacant, glassy eyes and rotting, infested flesh feeling like a glimpse into the future. Many more would die here before this was over.

 _"Well, this should be fun"_ came Toothless' dry voice in his head, causing Scáth to laugh out loud. Instantly thankful that they weren't near enough for any of the Romans to hear him. They already thought he was scary enough without the battlefield humour.


	8. We Are The Monsters

It was quite a shock to the legions as they first arrived at the boundaries of Judea. They were unprepared for just how many supporters Kokhba had managed to gain. General Sextus had begun to organize his Roman forces into multiple attack fronts right away. By the time Scáth and Toothless arrived that night, each legion was moving to its designated area. Some spreading out to deal with the small villages and towns that were allied with the rebellion. The remainder of the legions joining the troops that were already laying siege to Kokhba's fortified city base of Betar. The goal was to get to Kokhba and crush this revolt as quick as possible.

This was not to be. Everyone could see that this was going to take more men and countless days. Kokhba's forces had held the land for too long and were too well entrenched. Rome's own defences now working against her. Runners were sent to Rome and the surrounding provinces for additional aid. If it would arrive in time to help was the real question.

The armies clashed day after day. Night after night the ground was a mess of gore and bodies no one had the desire to retrieve. The wild predators of the land, drawn in by the screams and blood, waited impatiently as they watched for the armies to retreat for the evening. Then the hungry scavengers would gorge themselves on carrion as the survivors tried fruitlessly to drown their nightmares in wine. All the while, the death and decay leaving its sickly sweet stench of rot lingering in the sweltering air.

Since he and Toothless could travel swifter than any, Scáth was sent to help out wherever the legions were losing the most ground. At first he and Toothless had soared over the fields taking out individual targets with bow and fire blast. Soon though, the militia began targeting the black dragon with their ballista and it became too dangerous to fly during the daylight hours. Toothless could not hide his night black hide against the bright sky. Scáth would have to fight with the men on the ground.

Each morning Toothless would drop him off where they were needed and leave Scáth to charge into the melee. He couldn't say he enjoyed fighting, but he was good at it. In his lighter armour and unhindered by a shield he hacked and slashed his way through bodies with relentless vigour. His speed and strength enhancement spells leaving him virtually untouchable in battle. Easily outmatching the militia soldiers.

He left his sword unlit to save oil and avoid drawing archers' arrows. Both he and Toothless were key targets; as much as any general. Inferno sliced through the bodies of men as if they were nothing more than ripe fruit. It mattered little whether the blow was an instantly fatal one or not. A cut artery or severed limb were just slower ways to die. There was no rescue out here in the killing fields and infections were rampant.

Dodging a heavy blow from a Judean soldier, Scáth spun himself around the man's shield to end up behind him. Weighted down with steel, the man could not react in time to block the lunge that drove Inferno between breastplate and belt. The blade sunk into the man's abdomen, severing everything in its path. Blood and excrement leaking out as the entrails got tangled through the hollow blade. Only to be torn out of the man as Scáth pulled the blade back.

Pivoting agilely on his heel as the disembowelled whelp screamed his agony, he slashed out at a soldier coming up behind him. Gore from the previous man trailing in the swords wake like a morbid garland. Blood streaming from it and drenching Scáth's shoulder pad and back as it passed. His blade caught the soldier on the shoulder before he was able to raise his own in defence. Slicing through sinew and shattering bone. With a hoarse cry the man dropped his sword. His arm hanging useless; blood streaming from the deep gash. Adding to the multitudes already coating the slick ground as the entrails snared in his armour, likely poisoning the wound further.

There was no time to have mercy for this unknown man. He was just one of many faceless and nameless soldiers that Scáth would kill today, and every day. All of them blurring together into a mess of blood and pain that didn't bother him anymore. At some point, a small piece of him had died somewhere along the way. He barely even saw their faces now as he killed them, and certainly not afterwards in his dreams. Dashing away, he passed a small tangle of soldiers locked in combat. Almost on instinct, he launched his throwing knives at more men that were coming to aid the Judean's.

Each time he loosed a dagger, a new one was grabbed to replace it. The men fell one after another. Clutching throats, chests, or thighs. Some even sinking through the eye slots of helmets until they pierced the brain. Their sleek design combined with his enhanced strength causing them to pass easily through armour. Every blade claiming a soul. Figuring no one would notice in the midst of all the chaos, Scáth chanced summoning his daggers back to him so that they could be used to end more lives. His wrist and hand guards shielding the telling green light of his magic from prying eyes.

Once darkness fell and the troops retreated, Scáth and Toothless would take off into the sky. Their aim was to take out as many of the other side's siege engines and command posts as they could to weaken their defences for he outright refused to target the towns or villages. He could not guarantee that they would not harm the innocent by doing so, and that was not a chance that either of the brothers were willing to take. They had to be particular about their targets though, since they only had six shots. Once again the enemy got smart and began to hide their siege machines, disguise their command posts, and keep more archers posted all night.

Scáth would loose arrow after arrow, taking out as many archers as he could while Toothless swooped in low enough to take out the ballista. He never summoned his arrows. Everyone was too busy during the battle to notice knives flying back into someone's hands. He doubted they would fail to notice arrows pulling free of bodies and shooting back into the sky as a green glow passed overheard.

After all of this, the brothers would return to their base camp for the remainder of the night. Now was the time to sharpen and clean blades, wipe the mud of filth and blood off bodies and armour, eat a pathetic meal, and try to get some rest despite the desperate and pointless cries of the wounded. Then you woke up to do it all over again the next day.

He sent more letters to Astrid now. Never speaking of the battle. More just to tell her how much he missed her. Often producing sketches to accompany them, created from memories that were unrelated to his current situation. It helped him to hold on to what remained of his humanity through the chaos.

So it went for what felt like eternity. Roman soldiers were falling as fast as enemy militia. They couldn't gain any ground. Finally the reinforcements showed up with additional artillery and they began to make some headway. It was slow and was still costing too many soldiers. They had been at this for many months now and Scáth was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of killing. Long past losing count of how many lives he had taken. Long past suffering the burden of nightmares. Reality was the nightmare now.

He was one of the few who had survived since the beginning and all this carnage was taking its toll on his sanity. Something drastic needed to be done, so he formed a plan. He would spend his nights hunting down the man that had started this instead of targeting siege machines. If he could find and kill the rebel leader, his army would be demoralized. It would be a sure victory after that.

***

The brothers had been fighting this monstrous war for well over a year and had yet to see Kokhba. He was supposedly using the city of Betar as his stronghold. If he was there, he was well hidden and the city was well fortified. The legions had been attacking Betar for three years and had yet to gain access.

Under cover of darkness, the brothers snuck their way into the city to scout out the purported lair of the ruthless rebel leader. What they found surprised them. The alleged place was conspicuously unguarded. On the following night, Toothless captured a soldier guarding one of the ballista. At first the man did not want to betray his prince. After some 'persuasion' by Toothless, he revealed that Kokhba had gone into hiding.

Apparently the rebel leader had felt it was only a matter of time before the 'Shadow Demon' came looking for him. His guard had begged him to flee the province until the threat was removed, but he had refused. Insisting that he needed to remain to command his forces. According to the soldier, the hideout was in one of the caverns under Betar that connected to the surrounding countryside. He could not say which one, but the prince was now being guarded by only the most skilled and trusted of his soldiers. It seemed he feared that one of his people would betray him to the demon.

Scáth couldn't help but find the dark humour in the man's words. _When had he gone from the village hiccup to the monster that men hide from in the dark?_ With a jolt, he realized that he had become the human equivalent of a night fury. He and Toothless were finally a perfectly matched set. He wondered briefly what his father would think of the man that he had become.

Laughing darkly at this thought, he promptly killed the informant. It was better to have Kokhba hiding from a perceived threat rather than a known one. He would be slightly less careful. Taking to the caverns and tunnels had been a wise move. It would seem the best place to hide from an enemy in the sky and the Romans were unlikely to search for the leader of the Judean army underground. Their own Emperor would never cower in a cave! Looking to Toothless, Scáth asked his opinion of this revelation.

 _"It will not save him. We both know that the tunnels are no hinderance to me. There is nowhere he can hide that we cannot find him. I feel that by surrounding himself with only a small guard, he has just made it easier for us. You will take them out easily."_ His brother's confidence in their success bolstered his own.

A feral grin began to grow on his face as he felt the thrill of the chase start to blossom in his chest. _"Then let the hunt begin."_

***

The pair made their way steadily through the tunnels surrounding the city, as well as the outlying caverns. After finding an entrance, Toothless would send a sound wave through the darkness to check for anything that may be hiding in the depths. He discovered many of the hidden command posts this way, as well as pockets of resistance here and there throughout the province. Once they had cleared it, Toothless would blast the ceiling to cave the roof in. Thus making it unusable in the future.

Still they had not caught up to Kokhba yet. Despite killing any rebels they came across, word may still have somehow reached him. Though he must be starting to run out of hiding places by now. He must be continually on the move. At least, if he was clever he would be. It would only take one misstep though and he would be their's.

That night finally came almost two years after they had first arrived in this wretched place. While flying low over the trees, they caught a brief flash of light in the darkness. Doubling back, they saw that it was the light from a small lantern. A group of soldiers were gathered around it, looking over pieces of parchment. It was an unlikely spot for a meeting, just beyond the walls of Betar instead of inside them.

Landing silently just outside the range of the guards, man and dragon slunk their way over to the closest of the soldiers. Scáth grabbed the first one with a hand over the mouth. Yanking the soldier's head back, he whipped out a dagger from his bracer and slit the man's throat deep enough to sever his vocal chords. Toothless clamped his jaws over the other guard's throat and tore it out before he could shout an alarm.

Blending into the shadows in their matching black, the two warriors worked their way closer to the entrance of the cavern. Using all his skill with his throwing blades, Scáth made sure each one that left his hands embedded itself into a throat or deep into an eye. Keeping silent was vital until they had properly trapped their prey. The cavern entrance was narrow and had a steep set of stairs carved out of the floor, leading down into the darkness.

Everything was quiet inside the hideout, so Toothless sent a sound wave out into the darkness. After a moment, he nodded to confirm that someone was indeed still down there. Creeping silently down the first few steps to get a good shot, Toothless aimed a fireball at the cavern roof beyond. The collapse sealed the rear escape tunnel with a solid wall of boulders. The rebels would now be unable to flee back inside the protective walls of the stronghold. Strolling down the steps past the dragon, Scáth emerged through the dust at the bottom and sparked Inferno.

There was Kokhba, cringing back from him as if he were a draugr risen from Helheim. Three armed guards blocking the path between them. He spared barely a glance for the soldiers as he looked beyond them to the man who had caused all of this bloodshed. Wearing a Roman style breastplate and cowering behind greater men.

***

Kokhba's blood ran cold as he met the eerie green eyes reflecting the terrible sword's light. This was no man. This was a demon sent by a vengeful god. One could not expect mercy from a demon. He felt as desperate as a trapped animal. How could he have been so foolish as to leave the safety of the walls? "I knew you were coming for me. I take it you are going to kill me now." He tried to insert as much arrogance into his tone as he could manage. Hoping to appear at ease despite his terror.

"I would rather you surrender and then we can call off the troops. I know my fellow soldiers and I would all like to go home and be done with this. It is just no fun to kill you here while you tremble and soil yourself in this hovel. Seems too easy," the demon drawled in his sardonic tone.

Kokhba mustered the last of his courage. Raising his chin defiantly as he said, "my people just want to live! Do you think the Emperor will treat us well if we surrender. Not a chance, demon. I'm better off dead than locked in Hadrian's torture chamber awaiting my public execution. Now, kill it already, or I will have your heads before I take the demon's!" With that, the soldiers standing between them lunged at the monster.

***

Quicker than they could react, Scáth used his remaining two throwing blades to take out the men at both ends. This left only the soldier in the middle. He was obviously skilled as he refused to be distracted by his fallen comrades. Scáth blocked and parried each blow of the man's sword. He wanted to end this before Kokhba found his courage and joined the fray. The guard was quickly being pushed back by the speed and ferocity of his enhanced attacks. This man could not hope to beat him.

Bringing up a leather clad fist as he parried a low slice, he delivered a disorienting blow to the soldier's temple. As the man stumbled back, Scáth drove Inferno past his chest plate and up under his ribs; piercing the man's lungs. Blood spilled out of his mouth and over his chin as he fell, adding to the copious amount already soaking Scáth's armour. The blood pouring from his chest cavity dousing the flame as the chamber went momentarily dark. Dragging his blade from the corpse and reigniting it, Scáth turned to face Kokhba again.

The man seemed rooted to the spot with undisguised fear. Toothless still blocking the stairs and staring the prince down with feral green eyes. His pupils only the smallest of slits. "There is no one left to give their life for you, Prince of Judea," Scáth stated coldly. "If only you had listened to your men when they begged you to flee. Will you still not simply surrender?"

Kokhba bellowed and pulled a blade out of his waist belt. Instinctively, Scáth brought Inferno up to block. Pushing the man back and following up with a quick slice; simple fool against Helfire blade. It was instantly clear that the man was a better politician than soldier. Shock flickered across Kokhba's face as the dagger fell to the floor with a muffled thump, hand still gripping the hilt. Before he could scream, Scáth brought Inferno around in a swinging arc, using his magic to propel it faster.

It was over quickly as he had no desire to drag it out. The smell of roasting flesh was pungent in the small space as the gore from the fallen burned itself clean of Inferno's blade. Kokhba's body collapsing as his head rolled across the floor and bumped against Scáth's boot. With a resigned sigh, he reached down to collect the disgusting trophy for the General. Hadrian would want to see proof that the man who had caused him so much trouble was dead. Gripping it by the hair as the blood inside drained over the cave floor, he turned towards the stairs to follow Toothless outside. Retracting Inferno and placing the hilt back in its holster.

Then he returned to the surface as he summoned his knives, the green light of the magic lighting his way. Finally coming to a stop beside his brother and placing the head in a cloth sack he'd kept ready in the saddlebag for this night. The Romans insistence on head hunting was something that he had never been able to understand. Gazing around at the carnage of the small camp, he wiped the blood off his blades before replacing them in his armour. Then he climbed onto Toothless' saddle and they went to give the news and head to General Sextus.

As they took to the sky, they both finally became aware of the strong smell of fire. It was such a strange contrast to the coppery scent of blood that had permeated the air for months, that he had almost not recognized it at first. Turning around in the saddle, Scáth could see a bright glow coming from the fortified city behind them. Judging by the way it lit up the sky this must be a very large fire. How could he have been so distracted that he missed it? Toothless quickly flipped around and took them back. Landing on the wall that surrounded Betar, Scáth stared down at an awful sight.

The city was burning. Or, more correctly, the holy temples were burning. As were many other important structures throughout the city. People were running, terrified, through the streets. Scáth watched helplessly as the screaming people were set upon by Roman soldiers as a wolf on its prey. Weaponless men were slaughtered by armoured soldiers while women and children were dragged off into the night. Despite being frozen in his horror, Scáth realized what was happening. The Romans had finally broken through the city's defences. Now they were out to demoralize the Jews in their own way. By burning their holy places and taking or killing their families. It was monstrous.

At the same moment he realized that it would work. He had just killed the man the Judean's were allied behind. Without him, the ranks would fall apart. The soldiers would have no mercy. It would be a massacre. _He had to stop this. He had to go down there and save those people._ Scáth had just started to take a step forward, unsure of what he even planned to do, when Toothless caught the back strap of his armour with his teeth.

 _"We cannot help them brother. There are far too many soldiers for you to fight alone and I cannot navigate properly through the smoke. I suppose this is what it means when the Romans remove a threat indefinitely"_ he scoffed sarcastically. _"Take comfort at least in the fact that many of the women and children will be sold as slaves instead of slaughtered as the men are. It is a terrible prospect, but they will at least be alive."_ When the dragon released his armour, Scáth dropped to his knees. Clutching at his hair in desperate agony and looking up at his battle brother. He could see primal anger mixed with a terrible and ancient sadness in the acid green gaze.

Once again Scáth was shocked by his friend's ability to deny base emotions and use cool logic in times like this. He had often wished that he could do the same during the last four years. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that whatever happened to these people now was his fault. He had sealed their fate when he had killed their leader. How many towns and villages had been razed like this while he and Toothless had been distracting the soldiers at the walls? How much innocent blood was on his hands? He knew in his heart that many of those women would be raped tonight, as well as some of the children.

Yet here he was, the great warrior. Useless in the face of true terror. All his skill was worth nothing when helpless victims needed him most. He was no hero. He was nothing more than a monster playing pretend. The village screw-up once again. Resigned to the truth, he raised himself to his feet and climbed numbly back onto Toothless.

They would return to Rome and gather what they needed from their apartments before leaving. It was over. Hadrian had broken their agreement by unleashing war on the innocent. They would leave and never look back. As they took off into the night Scáth let loose a terrible scream of rage that was echoed by the night fury beneath him. He could almost taste the fear of the armies on both sides as the cries of man and dragon echoed across the sky.

***

It was still dark when they reached the capital. Landing softly on the balcony, Scáth waved away the wards and looked around at the place they had called home for the past four years. Almost every inch of it was filled with items he treasured. Now, he must settle with taking only that which Toothless could carry. Sharpshot came into the room as he was beginning to gather his belongings. The small dragon helping him to collect supplies as he explained what had happened.

His bow and Inferno were already with him as was his armour, so he resorted to packing mostly clothing and food. Though he did make sure to take the ancient magic scrolls from the drawer as they were not for the eyes of these traitors. He decided to take along his remaining amber from Melody Island as well as his stores of silver coins that he had received as payment. Though it felt like blood money now, he knew it was foolish to leave it behind when he would need coin to purchase supplies. Lastly he grabbed the necklace and axe in their silk wrappings. Both were gifts he had hoped to give to Astrid some day and he would not leave them behind for someone else to take.

Before leaving, he deposited all of his remaining notes and schematics into the fireplace and had Sharpshot blast them. No one else would make use of his knowledge without his consent. He scrawled a quick note in Latin and laid it on his work desk next to the bloody sack containing Kokhba's severed head.

It simply read, "Hadrian has defiled my honour and abused his power. This head could just as easily be his. Consider my services terminated." Man and dragons then left without a backward glance, Sharpshot riding on Scáth's shoulders. No destination in mind other than to get as far away from the city as possible before dawn broke.


	9. Reunion

Scáth and his dragons were camped in the forest, planning their next move. They had managed to make it out of the cities boundaries while it was still dark. Now they had been forced to land and make camp as the sky began to lighten. They did not want to risk being seen until they were far enough away from the heart of the empire. Hadrian's forces were centralized around the capital while the provinces were protected by militia instead. Mostly untrained sons of nobles or volunteer recruits looking for a better life. Their numbers spread thin.

Neither the army or militia posed any real threat to the man and his dragon, but he wasn't really in the mood for more fighting. What he wouldn't give to wipe the last four years from his memory. Unfortunately, life didn't work that way. The best he could do was wash the physical blood from his hands, and then simply try to bear the emotional burden of the remainder. There were no distractions great enough to let him escape his own mind. For now, he just wanted to get as far away from Rome as he was able.

It was while he and Toothless were looking over a map of the empire that the stranger walked silently into the clearing. He showed no fear at the sight of the night fury and simply seated himself opposite the group, waiting to be noticed. Looking up, the young man swore in surprise and reached for his sword hilt. Threatening growls issuing from the two dragons. Holding his hands up in a show of surrender, the other man began to speak in Latin.

"My name is Ilweran Lerinasson and I was told where I could find you by the Druidess Bríghid. We, my Order and I, have been searching for you for quite some time. I have been tasked with bringing you safely back to the Council of Elders on Asgard. I will explain as much as I can on the way, but we must leave now if you want to avoid the Roman soldiers that are already assembling to seek you out." Then he added at Scáth's look of surprise, "I searched the city first and witnessed their preparations myself."

Scáth had no idea what this stranger was talking about or how he had found him here. He had mentioned knowing Bríghid, which surprised him. How did he know her? Why would this Council be searching for him? Did he mean the real Asgard, as in the home of the gods? None of it made any sense. Perhaps it would be better to question this man on the road though if he was correct about the troops. Someone must have spotted him leaving after all. He had no concerns that he and Toothless could not defeat the men, but why would he when it was simply easier to outrun them.

He was just about to agree to accompany the stranger out of the empire only, as he was beginning to doubt the man's sanity, when suddenly a great white and gold dragon erupted from the trees behind them. It looked similar to a monstrous nightmare, but was at least two or three times larger than any he had ever seen. It was also wearing a saddle! From atop this saddle, a sleek black raven took off and came to rest on Ilweran's shoulder. Turning to it he said, "please return immediately and tell Odin that I have found the rider."

Scáth's head was spinning. He surely didn't mean Odin Allfather. This was getting even more insane. "Erm, that wasn't..."

"Huginn? Indeed it was. He has been travelling with me. Just be glad that it was him and not one of his wolf brothers that came." Here the man stopped to allow a small shudder. "I know they are all loyal enough to Odin, but they still make me uneasy. Now come on. We have a long ways to go and I am sure you are just bursting with questions for me. This, by the way, is my dragon Tintallë. Which means 'Star Kindler' in my native tongue." He patted the huge nightmare's nose affectionately.

 _Well,_ Scáth thought to himself, _he was well and truly crazy now._ Must have been all those years of fighting. He might as well follow this strange man and his giant dragon to gods know where. Apparently Bríghid had sent him here. Besides, he reminded himself, this strange man also rode a dragon. The huge gold and white beast made Toothless look like a child. This might also be exactly the thing he was hoping for. Leaving Midgard seemed like a pretty good way to escape the Romans.

He packed up his gear and climbed back into the saddle. He had a stipulation though. "Umm, Ilweran is it? I will accompany you to see this council, but I will be making one stop first. I have something important I need to deliver."

***

As the two men and their dragons made their way northward, Ilweran explained to Scáth all about how the gods he had grown up hearing tales of were real. In the way that they existed within the nine realms of Yggdrasil. He did make it clear that the Æsir were no more gods than the two of them. Odin was a skilled mage, gifted with incredibly powerful magic. He was also ancient, which had provided him with the time needed to grow his power and master his control of it. He was considered as close as one could be to a god amongst the less powerful realms.

"Think of you or I. As bonded riders we have an incredible proficiency in magic. Would we not seem as gods to others who could not access such powers? This is one of the main reasons that both Odin and Loki have been trying to sway riders to their respective sides for centuries. Just one rider could make all the difference when the time for war arises. Still, just because others believe that we are gods does not make us so and every man, rider or otherwise, would do well to remember this. Worship is a dangerous thing for those on the receiving end."

Scáth and Toothless were confused. "What exactly do you mean by a 'bonded' rider?" he had to ask. He had sensed that the connection between Toothless and himself was special, but he did not realize it was not unique to them.

"A bonded rider is what we call the connection you have with your dragon. You are more closely linked than any two beings could be. You share thoughts, emotions, and powers. You will also share pain, both physical and emotional. Both individuals will feel a pull towards the other before hand, but the bond is only completed at your first physical contact. I am not talking about a chance contact during the heat of battle or by accident. It is the moment where you both made a choice to trust the other."

Thinking back, Scáth remembered the moment in the cove when he had willingly offered his hand to Toothless and the dragon had trusted him enough to press his nose to it. The instant snout and palm connected, he had felt a warm tingle spread up his arm and across his back. When Toothless had snorted and walked away from him, he had remained rooted to the spot; fascinated by the strange sensation. When he had returned home that night, his back was still burning.

Removing his tunic, he had glanced in his bronze mirror to see a remarkable black design of a night fury stretching across his shoulders and down his back. Its tail wrapping all the way around to his stomach. He had been careful to keep it hidden under his clothes until he left Berk. All he knew was that, from that first moment, he had been unable to spend any great length of time away from Toothless.

Giving the young man a few moments to reminisce, Ilweran then smiled and continued, "you are remembering the moment you bonded with your dragon I assume. The symbol that spread across your back from that first contact marks you out as a bonded rider. It may appear to be an ordinary tattoo, but when another rider is bonded somewhere in the nine realms, it will burn. Not overly painfully so, but enough that you will recognize the joining of another rider to the order."

 _"That must be why he was searching for us. Their marks would have burned when we bonded. I wonder why it took him so long to find us?"_ Toothless commented. When Scáth relayed the question it took Ilweran a few moments before he answered.

"There has not been a bonded rider from Midgard in many years. No one really knows why, but because of this, it is usually the last realm that we search. At first Odin will try to use his abilities as a seer to find the new rider. It does take some time, as it is difficult to scry for that which you do not know. Though it is still quicker than a manual search, and helps to narrow down which realm the rider is from. For some reason, his visions were blocked this time. So Odin was forced to send his familiars to scout ahead instead. Once they located you, a member of the Order was sent to retrieve you."

Scáth frowned in confusion. "Why would Odin's vision be blocked. What could do that?"

Ilweran seemed to contemplate his answer. "Honestly, I am not sure what may have blocked it. Only a very powerful magical being or object would be able to do it. This was another reason that it took us so long to search Midgard. Humans are virtually never bonded and only a very few are able to use magic at all."

"Are you not human then?" Scáth exclaimed in surprise.

"Not entirely," Ilweran admitted. "My mother is an elf and my father was a human. When Odin announced that he was going to seal the gate to Midgard to any race that was not human, it became clear that they would need an envoy to send through if a new rider was bonded in this realm." Seeing Scáth's question forming he quickly said, "no one knows why the gate needed to be sealed." He then continued with his tale. "My mother came to Midgard and performed a ritual to allow her to conceive a child with a human so that I could be the bridge between the realms. My name, Ilweran, literally means Bridge of Heaven in my native elvish."

At this, Scáth and Toothless took a closer look at their companion. He was a young man, likely no older than 25 years. Though he spoke in the way of one much older. His skin was of a medium tanned colour that reminded him of the people of the Mediterranean. His face was indeed fairer and more angled than most he had seen in his travels, but not remarkably so. He did not really resemble the elves of the eddas that Scáth had grown up with. When Ilweran pulled back his white-blonde hair however, they could see that his ears were a strange oblong shape that nearly came to a point. It was subtle, but definitely there.

Then Ilweran met Scáth's gaze. Beneath thin, high brows, the man's large, slanting eyes were a strange amber colour; almost yellow. It was somewhat unsettling, but there was a warmth and power in them that could not be mistaken. Like sunlight. This revelation hit the duo like a hammer to the head. Everything this man was saying was true! No matter how crazy it sounded.

The gods were real, but they were not gods. Elves existed. Did this mean that all of the other realms existed as well? Was Yggdrasil real too? Was she really a tree? There was just too much to take in all at once so he settled on asking a simpler question. "You said that you will not be joining me to make my delivery. Where will you go instead?"

"I have a friend in the far north that I need to visit while I am here. I shall travel to her home to receive the information she has for the council. It will take me two days to get there and back. Two days should be long enough for you to complete your delivery, I hope." Ilweran commented with a knowing smile. Grateful for the gathering darkness that hid his blush, Scáth turned his attention back to the sky.

***

Travelling by dragon was so much faster than by horse. He could barely believe that it had only taken them three days to travel the same journey that had taken weeks with Hadrian's men. This was helped by the incredible speed of the two dragons. The nightmare was larger than Toothless by quite a large margin, but night furies where the fastest breed of dragon alive. This meant that the nightmare's larger wingspan did not give it that significant of an advantage over the smaller dragon.

The four of them stopped to camp on a small, uninhabited island that Scáth had found during his initial flight from Berk. They had jokingly dubbed it Itchy Armpit at the time and the name had stuck. He and Ilweran agreed to meet back on this spot as they packed up the next morning. Ilweran and his dragon flying north, while Scáth and Toothless headed west.

His first stop was Dragon Island. He and Toothless were not even close to powerful enough to take out that beast on their own and live. Still, they were not completely without skills now. Picking through his vast repertoire of spells, Scáth placed misdirection and boundary wards around the island. This way even with him off realm, anyone that tried to sail here would be led off course. If they did manage to find a way around the misdirection ward, the boundary ward would hopefully alert him in time to get here. Satisfied, he took off towards Berk.

As he neared his old village, he took a moment to remember his life before Toothless. He wondered if the people would even recognize him as the runty hiccup that had run away five years ago (not that he planned to let them see him). He was a different person now. He had grown taller and stronger; seen hardships and cruelty that had hardened him. He was not an innocent young boy anymore, trusting the adults around him to do what was right.

He was a grown man that had experienced the duality of the world. The contrasting light and dark that existed in all beings; warring for dominance. Though he had washed the blood off of his armour after escaping the city, he felt as if there remained a quantity of it on his hands. Not visible, but a physical thing none-the-less. He was no longer sure what was right. How many innocents had died while he fought for the empire. Receiving payment for blood.

Shaking these dark thoughts from his mind, he and Toothless climbed above the cloud bank as they came into view of the sentinels. It would not do to have Toothless spotted. He was here for one person only. Swinging around to approach from the side of the island, he was surprised by how familiar it still seemed to him. He and Toothless weaved easily through the sea stacks as if they did this every day; heading straight to the cove. Sharpshot had been riding on his shoulders this whole time since he couldn't keep up with the larger dragons. As soon as they got close to the ground, the small dragon took off and started zooming around. Delighted to be able to fly under his own power again.

Scáth promptly tore a page from his journal, scribbled down a hasty, "come to the cove" and sent Sharpshot to find Astrid. Then he settled down to wait by the pond. He had forgotten how peaceful this place was. After a few minutes of stillness he started to feel slightly restless, so he decided to set up camp while he waited instead. He did not plan to get any closer to the village than this during his stay. He was not ready to face his father yet.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long. He turned abruptly at a rustling in the bushes near the edge of the cliff. Next thing he knew, there was a slim blonde someone launching herself at him. He caught her in his arms as she clung to his neck. Burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you," she mumbled against his skin. The touch of her lips sending warm tingles shooting down his spine. He allowed his hands to slide down her back and over her waist as she took a step back to look at him. Her eyes growing wide in shock as she took in his new appearance.

***

Astrid found herself simply gaping like an idiot for a moment. She had blindly rushed into the arms of the man waiting in the cove, assuming that it was Hiccup. She hadn't even thought to really look at them first. Now that she was, it took her a bit to get her bearings.

This had to be Hiccup. No one else would send her that message with Sharpshot or know to meet her here, in this cove. However, the man that had caught her in his arms did NOT look like Hiccup. _What had happened to him?_

She allowed her eyes to wander over his frame as she tried to process this new reality. The runty boy from the forge was gone. In his place stood this tall and enchanting dark warrior. She felt a strange and unexpected heat flare in her belly as she looked him over. The hands that he trailed over her back and waist sending unfamiliar tingles from her head to her toes as their warmth soaked through her tunic.

He was taller now; much taller. He would be able to look all the men, even his father, in the eye. He was still slim, but she could tell that it was with a wiry, athletic strength instead of the lanky and awkward limbs he'd had before. His arms had been solid and sure when they had caught her. His body felt hard and strong as he had held her close.

He was wearing a strange black suit of armour made from thick leather pounded flat. It had buckles and straps all over it, forming complex patterns. The hilt of a sword with no blade was strapped to his right leg, and there were throwing knives tucked into the leather gauntlets he wore on both forearms.

Tilting her head back to see his face, she traced her eyes over the sharply defined jaw and high cheekbones. Slightly pouty lower lip just waiting to be kissed. His hair was longer now and lay in a gloriously windblown mop she was suddenly longing to run her fingers through. He looked so different. There was nothing she could find of the old Hiccup in him. That was until she met his eyes.

They were the same eyes she had seen in her dreams for years. Brilliant green and gentle as they looked back at her. There was a hardness around them now, as if he had lived through difficult times. Still they held all the kindness of his youth in their depths. Relief washed over her. This was her Hiccup. He was still in there. Behind the striking good looks and warriors exterior.

She kept staring at him. Unsure what to say. Fielding strange new feelings that she had never experienced before. Every time she had read his letters, she had been picturing the adorably awkward boy that she remembered from Berk. It had never really occurred to her what he might grow up to be. If only everyone else could see the gorgeous man he'd become. _Boy would Ruff be sorry that she married Fishlegs,_ she thought as she bit back a chuckle. _Gods, and how furious Snotlout would be!_

***

Scáth began to grow slightly uncomfortable under her intent gaze. Why is she just staring at me like that? Why doesn't she say something? Maybe she doesn't recognize me... Raising one hand to rub at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, he glanced sheepishly at the ground for a moment before looking up and offering her a lopsided smile.

"Hey Astrid." It was all he could think to say. He had been temporarily dumbstruck by her appearance. She had somehow only gotten more beautiful over the years. Her blonde hair was still braided back, but her bangs were cut differently. Instead of trying to hide her beauty from the world, they now framed her delicate face perfectly. Allowing a hint of feminine fragility to shine through, as well as offering an unhindered view of her ocean blue eyes. Slightly flushed cheeks accentuated shell-pink lips that were calling to him. Making him ache to lean down and claim them.

The passing years had turned her into the vision of a goddess. Still a warrior of course, but softer now. Ample breasts and hips accentuated by a narrow waist. Tall and athletic, complete with long, shapely legs. Perfectly proportioned, in his mind. Her curves would have been the envy of any noble woman in the capital.

 _Of course, she's a woman now!_ The thought surprised him. Somehow he had always pictured her as the girl he had flown away from five years ago. Beautiful, but in an innocent and youthful sort of way. He had never expected this siren-call of a vixen to be waiting for him.

He was still trying to process his new and unexpected desires when Toothless bounded over to them and began to nuzzle Astrid. His tail wiggling around excitedly. The moment was broken as she leaned down to scratch the dragon under his chin, laughing at his exuberance.

"Good to see one of you hasn't changed at all." She laughed again as Toothless bounded off back towards the pond. Then lowered herself onto one of the boulders in the cove and patted the seat beside her. He chuckled as he made his way over and sat down, barely brushing against her. It was still enough to send another shock down his spine.

He needed to be careful. This was Astrid, not some simple maiden in the city. If he made the wrong move, she was likely to cut off some very important part of him. Gods knew she had threatened Snotlout with that enough times. He shuddered at the thought and leaned away from her slightly.

"So, tell me all about your adventures. I know you couldn't have put everything into those letters. You have been gone for five years." She looked at him excitedly, waiting for him to start. Smiling again, he launched into his story. Starting with the day after he had left Berk. Though he was careful to remain vague when speaking of the druids. Ending with the day he had begun this journey with Ilweran. Though he did skirt around his true duties in Rome. Making it seem as if he was only there to study and explore instead of maim and kill. She didn't need all the gory details.

He explained some of what he had learned of his bond with Toothless and about having to leave with the other rider to go and meet some mysterious council. He decided to leave out the part where he was apparently going to leave Midgard, or that the other realms existed. It seemed a bit of a stretch. He concluded the whole narrative by telling her that he couldn't leave without seeing her first. By the time he was done, his throat was sore and his voice had grown hoarse. Now it was his turn to ask her about all he had missed.

"Not much really," she replied honestly. "Your dad still hates the dragons, but misses you. Gobber still runs the forge on his own, having never taken on another apprentice. He claims he doesn't have the patience for it, but I'm sure he just misses you too. We've all missed you. Well, except for Snotlout. He has been strutting around telling everyone in the village that he will be the next chief and that I'm going to be his wife. I already knocked out a couple of his teeth for it, but he won't let it drop. The idiot! Oh, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut are to be married this fall."

Still lost in pleasant images of Astrid knocking out Snotlout's teeth, he was slow to catch the last part. When he did, he almost fell off the boulder because he was laughing so hard. _What?! Ruffnut and Fishlegs?!_ The union was so unlikely that it was hilarious.

"I know. I thought the same thing when I first heard about it. Ruffnut actually had to slap me to get me to stop laughing. It's weird though. Fishlegs does seem to have a way of toning down her crazy, at least a little bit. He also seems to genuinely like her and she enjoys his company. Should still be interesting when they have to share a home."

"Or when they start having kids" he offered with a last chuckle, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That too," Astrid conceded; also with a chuckle.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they sat side by side. Watching Toothless chase fish around the pond while the sky gradually darkened. He was almost painfully aware of her warm, soft body beside him, but he was adamantly ignoring it. Finally Astrid rose and said she had better get home before her family started to wonder where she had gone and came looking for her. They still had one more day before he left, so she promised to return tomorrow after her morning chores.

Calling Toothless over, Scáth got up from the rock and stretched his aching back. Days of riding Toothless with very few breaks, followed by hours of sitting on a hard boulder had left him sore as an old crone. Reaching up to the saddle, he retrieved the two packages wrapped in fine silk cloth. One large and one small. Handing the larger of the two silently to Astrid, he watched bemusedly as she marvelled over the texture of the silk. If she was that impressed with the wrappings he could hardly wait to see her open them.

***

Carefully, so as not to wreck the fabric, Astrid slowly unfolded it from around the large wooden box. Whatever was in it was quite heavy. Lifting the lid she revealed a beautiful new axe. Pulling it out to examine it closer. The blade had a strange pattern within the metal, almost as if it was created from waves made solid.

Etched into the metal were alien curling symbols that she recognized from Hiccup's first letter to her. The handle was polished perfectly smooth and had a wrapped grip made from some extremely soft type of leather. There were more of the delicate curling designs carved into the handle on either side of the grip. The blade sharpened to a deadly edge. It had to be Hiccup's work. No one but him could make a weapon this beautiful.

She looked up from the axe with wide eyes, wondering why on earth he would give her such a beautiful gift. It must have taken him forever to build. Sensing her unspoken question, he simply said, "I figured you would have outgrown your old axe by now. I learned some new skills on my travels and figured you wouldn't mind if I made you a better one than my last. I was never very practiced with making axes and I'm honestly surprised that one has held up this long for you." He raised his hand to his neck nervously again.

"Thank you Hiccup," she said honestly. "It's beautiful. How did you make this? I've never seen anything like it."

"Actually, the blade I commissioned from a tradesman in Rome. It is called Damascus and it is a closely guarded secret amongst the Syrian tribesmen that work with it. I know the principles of how it is made, but it takes many years to become practiced enough to master it like this. It is my design, but they forged it for me. Everything else on it is my own work. I actually have one more gift for you and this one I really did make all by myself." He grinned and handed her the smaller of the two packages. Taking her axe to allow her use of both hands.

Beneath the cloth was another box. This one was very ornate, which meant it was obviously intended to be kept. Inside this small box was a necklace. A long silver chain held a medium sized silver pendant. Nestled inside a cage of delicate wires was a flower made from carved black stones that she recognized to actually be scales from Toothless. Around the edges of the flower were a few scattered leaves carved from a strange substance that rippled with rainbows. The centre was made from more of the iridescent stone. When she looked closer she saw that it held an impossibly small image of a curled night fury. One minuscule dab of red paint to represent the artificial tail fin that Hiccup had built. It was a tiny replica of the insignia that he wore on his armour.

Taking it gently from her shaking hands, Hiccup placed it around her neck and freed her braid from the chain. Letting the pendant drop to settle over her heart. Astrid touched her hand briefly to it, tears springing to her eyes. Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around the straps on his chest and dragged his face down to hers; pressing her lips to his. Feeling him first stiffen in shock, but then relax and wrap his arms around her to pull her close.

He returned the kiss eagerly, but with a gentleness that spoke of skill. Warmth blossomed from where their lips met and raced through Astrid's body. Overwhelming her. All too soon though, Hiccup pulled away. Disengaging himself gently, he leaned back to look her in the eyes. Still holding her tight against him. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." He smirked as she gave a choked laugh.

"That was for being the most incredible romantic idiot that I have ever met. Thank you Hiccup." With that she stepped away and picked her axe up from where he had leant it against a rock. Then she touched her pendant once more, and started back towards the forest. At the edge of the cove she turned around and blew him a kiss, before darting out of sight between the cliffs.

***

He realized that he had never told her that he went by a new name now. It had just felt right having her call him by his given name. Especially here on Berk itself. He was leaving this realm anyways. Perhaps now was the time to throw away the name that tied him to the horrors of Rome and embrace the name the tied him to Astrid instead.

She had made him feel like, just maybe, he wasn't the monster he feared. Her presence alone had numbed his troubled mind for a few sweet hours. It was a heady feeling. Surely anything that brought them together was good for him. What they had was tender, innocent, and everything that his life in Rome had never been.

He only realized that he was still staring after Astrid like a love-struck teenager when Toothless huffed loudly in his ear. Turning, he shot the dragon a glare. "What are you looking at?"

Toothless gave him a sarcastically knowing look. Stupid, dirty reptile.

***

Astrid stumbled through the forest in a drunken stupor. Only pausing at the edge of the village to tuck the pendant beneath her tunic where she could feel the cold metal brushing against her skin. She did not want anyone else to see it lest they figure out where it came from. No one else but Hiccup could make such a beautiful, intricate and delicate piece in all the archipelago. Surely someone would notice that.

When she reached her house, she snuck inside and up to her room as quietly as she could. Placing the ornate box on her desk and both axes under her bed to hide them. She went back to the main room and devoured her dinner as quickly as possible. At the questioning look her mother gave her she explained that she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Once back in her room, she pulled the new axe out to admire it. It truly was a work of art and she was almost afraid to use it. She knew from experience though that Hiccup's work was always functional and beautiful. It would hold its own in battle no doubt.

Taking out the pendant to look at it again, she began to truly appreciate how much time he had put into these gifts. The axe was wonderful, but the pendant meant more to her somehow. Brushing her fingers over it as she realized that his hands had worked this. She settled it back under her tunic and she could almost imagine that it was his fingers trailing over her skin instead. She was struck by an ache deep in her lower belly. A small shudder running though her at this thought.

Astrid had spent enough time with the women at the river on wash day to know what that ache meant. Even though she had never really experienced it before. She had dreamed of what might happen when Hiccup finally returned of course. She was not completely naive after all, but it had not prepared her for the strength of these desires.

She brushed a finger over her lips. Remembering the warm feeling that had spread from his mouth to hers, causing her blood to boil under her skin. His strong arms moulding her body to his, yet still not holding her tight enough. Fingering the pendant again, she began to feel a hint of regret replace the warmth in her chest. Hiccup had brought her such beautiful gifts and yet she had nothing to give him in return. Or did she...

A plan began to form in her mind. There was something that she could give to Hiccup. Something that he could carry with him at all times. It was something she had hoped to give to him anyways when he came back; and to no one else if he didn't. Smiling, she rolled over and fell asleep.


	10. I Should Go

Hiccup had been distracted and restless since last night. During their morning flight he had been so uncoordinated that he had missed a crucial tail change and crashed the two of them into a sea stack. Just like his first day flying. Ridiculous. Toothless had promptly smacked him on the thigh with his ear flap, but it was no good. He could barely focus and Toothless decided to just give up and land on the next pillar. Hiccup didn't know what was wrong with him.

 _Not true,_ he thought to himself. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. It was the same thing that had caused him so much trouble when he was a young boy on Berk. The only difference was the mature nature of his distracting thoughts. 14-year-old Hiccup could have never dreamed up these images. To voice it was to make it absolute though, so he was fighting it as hard as he could.

In truth, Hiccup had been with plenty of women. They were not very hard to find in the capital. There were also more than a few nobleman's wives and daughters that enjoyed the thrill of bedding the Dragon Master. He was more inclined to allow these women to share his bed as he knew they would take necessary precautions and not try to tie him down. They would not risk losing their social status for a mercenary, no matter how dangerous and enticing he was.

At first it had surprised him when these women seemed to chase him. He was a runty little nobody. He had been convinced they only liked him because he rode a dragon. It took some time for him to realize that they actually found him attractive.

Admittedly, he had experienced quite the growth spurt during his first year in the empire. Now standing over six feet tall, he was an imposing figure in the southern lands where the average height of men was 5'9" or less. Honestly, after travelling around all of the provinces, he had to admit that the men of the north he had grown up with were simply just monsters.

Years of training, battle, and riding with Toothless had also given him a solid build of lean muscle that he was more than a little proud of. Tack onto that a strong jaw, bright green eyes, unruly mop of auburn hair, exotic tattoo, and vicious fire breathing dragon. He now looked every bit the dangerous bad-boy the noble ladies secretly desired.

They had seen this image he portrayed as an opportunity to explore their racier desires. Some of them had interesting fantasies. Ever the gentleman, he was more than happy to oblige. Discovering a few of his own much darker tendencies along the way. Hard boundaries were easier to find and push when you could read minds, after all.

He had worked this to his advantage to satisfy urges. Yes, he had desired beautiful women. Yes, he had bedded them when they allowed him to, which admittedly was more often than not. A handsome face paired with just the right amount of danger seemed to be the weak link for most women. It was never anything more than that, though. An itch that needed to be scratched. Afterwards he just wanted them to leave him alone. His heart was never in it.

Sure he was never cruel to them; still treating them with the proper respect and kindness due whenever he saw them at the palace. He had never pined for a woman before, though. He had never suffered distraction over wanting something that he could not have.

Not since he had left Berk and Astrid behind that is. He had to admit it. He wanted her, badly. In ways that he knew he should not. He was sure that he could entice her into giving herself to him if he so chose. It wouldn't be the first time. After her reaction last night to his new rugged looks and the gifts, it would be easy. He would never do that to her, though. She was not his to take, and he doubted he would be able to leave his heart out of it this time anyways.

He was leaving tonight and he couldn't take her with him. Mortal humans were not permitted in Asgard. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. _Although, after I meet this mysterious council, I'll probably be able to come back. Then maybe Astrid and I could..._

No. He would lock away these lewd thoughts and just enjoy their last day together as friends. He needed some small shred of his life to remain untainted by darkness. Something beautiful and good to hold on to and remember. Climbing back onto the saddle, he struggled to turn his thoughts down a lighter, more innocent path as they flew back towards the cove. He would not chance ruining their friendship by forcing his inappropriate feelings on her.

 _Unless she wants me to be inappropriate,_ he thought wryly. Imagining again the curves her body pressed tight to his as she had kissed him last night. Toothless huffed in a disgruntled way. Sensing his brother's emotions through their bond and Hiccup sighed. There went all his plans to not think of her that way. Apparently he would need to resort to an icy cold dunk in the pond when they got back to the cove. Toothless chuckled at him.

***

That morning, Astrid awoke strangely excited. Her face felt flushed and she was sure her eyes were over-bright. Avoiding her mother, she rushed through her morning chores at top speed. As soon as she was done she returned to her room. She holstered her beautiful new axe on her back and took off towards the forest.

Entering on the opposite side of the village and doubling back in case anyone was watching. Once she was sure she was alone, she took off at a run. The pendant beneath her tunic bouncing gently against her chest with each step. She darted through the cove entrance without pause, but skidded to a stop as she came out the other side.

There was Hiccup standing near the edge of the pond. He was rummaging in a pile of clothes and armour that lay beside him, and he was dripping wet. Nothing but a swath of leather slung low around his hips. His back was to her and as he stood up she got a glimpse of a large tattoo. It was unmistakably a night fury. Its body covering most of his back as its huge wings spread open across his shoulders. The long tail curving at the base of his spine, and continuing around to the front of his abdomen. It was incredible.

She had no idea where he had gotten such a thing, but it must have taken forever. The pain would have been immense. As if in a trance, she began to walk towards him. A strange longing to run her fingers over the design carrying her forward. She must have made some sort of noise though because he suddenly whipped around, clutching his towel closed; his eyes wide.

"ASTRID! Oh gods! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be here this early. I was just..." He motioned vaguely towards the pond and his pile of clothes, blushing crimson.

As she took a moment to appreciate the well defined muscles of his upper body, she noticed that there was a strange amulet hanging from a leather chord around his neck. Pretending that she was studying this instead of him, she shrugged nonchalantly. Congratulating herself on keeping her voice steady as she said, "it's no bother. I am a little early. I didn't have that many chores this morning."

***

Hiccup blushed again as he felt her eyes brushing over his torso and he reached out to read her unguarded thoughts. Expecting her to be angry or shocked. Then he had to fight back a groan at her obvious appreciation for his new physique, instead. _So she finally finds me attractive, now that I'm trying to behave myself. Yep, this is definitely going to help control my male urges..._

Then he realized that she was staring at his pendant. That distracted him for a moment. He had been wearing the necklace from Bríghid ever since he had left for Rome. Now he wondered if that was why Odin couldn't 'see' him. She had said it would protect him from those that wanted to harm or control him. Whatever that meant. Setting this puzzle aside until later, he turned his attention back to Astrid.

"I'm afraid you have me at quite a disadvantage. Could you perhaps turn around so that I could get dressed?" After a moments hesitation she did as he asked. When he told her it was safe to look again, she turned back as he was rubbing the towel over his hair and he smiled at her to try and ease the awkwardness.

"So, did you have any major plans for the day? I thought you might want to go for a ride on Toothless. It has been a long time." She agreed and soon they were up in the air. She was seated behind him. Her arms wrapped tight around his waist as her thighs clung to either side of his body. Her chin resting on his shoulder, causing her breath to ghost over his neck.

This position was not helping his focus, but he was trying to ignore the feel of her soft breasts being crushed against his back as she pressed herself against him. _Did she really have to hold him so tight?_ She hadn't said much after finding him naked in the cove and that had him worried. _Had he offended her?_ He hoped not, as it really had not been on purpose. Still, he resisted the urge to check her thoughts again. If her thoughts were straying down the same path they had been earlier, he did not want to know about it.

They glided and twirled in lazy loops through the clouds for a while. Simply enjoying the scenery and each other's company. When he figured she might be starting to get cold, he told Toothless to land on a nearby island for a rest. After a bite to eat around a small campfire she seemed to relax a bit and began talking and joking with him again. The same easy friendship of the night before working to ease the tension between them.

It was a quick trip back to the cove after that. Hiccup figured that she would just head home now, since it was getting late. He found that he really didn't want her to go despite knowing that she had to. Her family may come looking for her if she didn't return tonight. Astrid seemed equally as unwilling to leave. She glanced up at the darkening sky, stars just beginning to appear on the horizon amid the purple and orange sunset. Looking back at him, she blushed and began to shuffle her feet awkwardly.

She was probably waiting for him to say something meaningful, but he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts with the way she looked in the fading light. Why did the building shadows have to accentuate every subtle curve under her clothes? Making him ache to explore every beautiful inch of them. The monster inside yearning to feast on her purity until she was as corrupt as him. Introduce this creature of light to the wonders of the dark side.

She was like a goddess sent to ruin him, and here he had been so fucking careful all day. Keeping his thoughts and actions as innocently friendly as he could manage. Not looking at her too long. Worried she might read the desire in his eyes. Now he was fighting desperately against the longing to reach out and pull her close again. Resisting the urge to use all the tricks in his arsenal to persuade her to lose herself to him. To allow him to take her down a darker path from which there is no return.

He knew she would let him, too. _It would be so simple. Some whispered words and tender kisses. A few gentle caresses to the right sensitive spots. She would be putty in his capable hands..._ Hoping to redirect his errant and dangerous thoughts, and keep her from thinking she needed to talk about this afternoon, he offered her an out. "You should go. It's getting late." Of course she didn't take it.

"When did you get your tattoo?" She finally asked; blushing and looking away a moment later. _Damn, so they were going to talk about it._ Resigning himself to making them both uncomfortable before he left, Hiccup answered her as best he could.

"That appeared the moment I bonded with Toothless. It is not ink, but is instead burned into my skin. It marks me out as a bonded rider and not just some man riding a dragon. I don't really understand it, but I've had it for five years now. I guess I've gotten used to it. Besides, it's mostly on my back. I really don't see it that often." He allowed a smirk at this.

Surprised, Astrid exclaimed, "you had THAT before you left Berk? How did I not see it before?"

Hiccup just laughed. "Well, in your defence this is the first time I have had my clothes off around you." Hurriedly he added, "I hope you know that I did not mean to do that. It was inappropriate and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Astrid looked back at him, seeming to consider something very hard. He could see in her eyes the exact moment when she made up her mind. Steeling herself and reaching up to finger her new pendant through her tunic, she met his gaze head-on. He sensed the direction of her thoughts, but he refused to believe it. The desires had to simply be his stressed and battle-weary mind projecting its own feelings towards her.

She moved a step closer to him then. Casting her eyes downward as a blush rose to colour her cheeks. "Do you think I could see it again? Your tattoo, I mean! I didn't get a very good look at it before."

He knew it was a terrible idea. He was already letting his thoughts stray dangerously, but he just couldn't seem to deny her anything. _It's not as if it really matters if she sees me again with my shirt off,_ he told himself as he removed his bracers and breastplate. _Besides, it's likely a completely innocent gesture to her._ With a resigned sigh and barely a glance in her direction, he turned his back to her and pulled his tunic off.

For a moment, she just stood there. He resisted the urge to look back at her, unsure how he would handle the sight of either desire or disgust on her face. Then he felt the warmth of her nearness as she reached out to run her hands over the charcoal black design. The feel of her soft finger pads brushing against his bare skin was indescribable as he simply stood there, acting as if it was no big deal that she was touching him like this.

She might as well have been carving gashes into him with her nails. _It would probably cause me the same amount of pain,_ he thought, as he gritted his teeth and fought back the growing desire flooding him. His less-than-innocent urges overwhelming his sensible mind as he desperately tried to avoid the awkward display of arousal that he knew was only moments away. He was so distracted by his own struggles that he didn't notice her moving closer to him. Then he felt what was surely the warm touch of soft lips against his shoulder and froze in shock.

Certain his libido was playing a very cruel trick on him, he started to turn around as he took a step back. Trying to give himself room to breathe. Trying to remember if he had slipped up and done something to deliberately push her in this direction. Astrid quickly closed the gap between them and put her arms around his bare waist. Her skin cool against his as she looked up into his face with devastating innocence. He couldn't take it. He was hyperventilating. He needed to get out of here before he did something he would regret.

She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Of its own accord, he felt his body respond to her touch and her closeness. His lewd desires for much more than friendship on full display. Now she would know that his feelings were no longer innocent. Panicking, he pulled away roughly and took a step back from her. He needed to get control of himself and the beast within. She didn't know what she was doing to him. He was trying to do the right thing, but if she pushed him too much further, he may not be able to hold himself back any longer.

To his horror, her face crumpled and she burst into tears. Surprised at the direction of her unguarded thoughts, he reached out towards her and caught her hand just as she made to run away. "What's wrong, Astrid? What did I do?" He was practically begging, though he already knew. Desperately wanting to fix this fragile moment he had broken. He couldn't let her leave like this; thinking that it was her fault. Surely she had noticed his traitor body's reaction to her?

"You didn't do anything Hiccup. I just...need to go. I thought maybe.." she seemed to be struggling to find the words. "I guess I was wrong. I...I'm sorry." She tried to tug her arm out of his grip, but quick as a flash he had pulled her back towards him and crushed her in his embrace.

She really let loose now, but he had expected this. He held her tight until her sobs quieted. Once he was confident that she wasn't going to bolt the second he loosened his grip, he removed one arm from around her and placed a gentle finger under her chin. Tilting her head up so she could meet his eyes.

***

The gesture was so painfully familiar that it almost brought on a new round of hysteria. _What was wrong with her? She had never been this emotional; ever!_ Then again, she had also never allowed herself to be this vulnerable. She was fragile as spun glass waiting to be shattered in his hands.

"You really think that I don't want you?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Well I don't know. I've never done this before and I'm not sure what to do or how it should feel. I'm terrified and overwhelmed, and you backed away from me, and..."

He silenced her with a firm, but gentle kiss. Her lips following his as he slowly broke it. Leaning only far enough away to look into her eyes, he said "Astrid, I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I backed away because I want you far too much. More than I should. You haven't been down this road, but I have and I know exactly where it goes. There's no going back afterwards."

Her heart had warmed at his words. _He really did want her!_ She was about to argue that this was her decision to make, when he cut across her.

"I would ruin you forever, Astrid. You would lose your honour if anyone was to find out, along with your ability to marry and have a family; and I would still have to leave. We both know that you can't just up and leave your whole life to come with me. Gods I would give my left foot to have you for even one night, but then where would we be? Satisfied in the moment, but left with a world of guilt in the morning. No, it's best if I just go before I let myself do something I know you will regret."

He made to release her and step away, but she clutched at him. The feel of smooth skin over hard muscle making the heat flare in her core again. Her mind was made up. She wanted it too much now, no matter what he said. She couldn't let him go. Not now that she knew he wanted her too. Besides, it was her risk to take. She was sick of people telling her what she should and shouldn't do. Was she really the type of girl that did everything she was told?

No, she certainly wasn't. He was right about the risk, though. Was she really the type who would chance losing everything for one night of forbidden pleasure?

Looking up into his gorgeous emerald eyes, she realized that she was. _She could do this!_ "Hiccup, please. I want this. I want you and I have wanted you for a long time. I just never knew how to tell you. I didn't understand my feelings until it was too late. I'm not as innocent as you may believe. I know the risk, but I have nothing else to give to you other than myself. My gift to you is my maidenhead, if you want it. It was always going to be yours anyways. You can leave with the knowledge that you are my first, and will remain my only."

***

He was trembling uncontrollably as he took in her words. _Could she really want this? Was she truly sure? Is this all just some sort of torturous dream?_ He had told the truth when he had said this may ruin her if anyone was to find out. Chastity was a very important factor for the woman during a marriage contract. She would effectively be worth nothing to her family. There could be no bride price if it was discovered she was not pure. She may even be cast out of the tribe. Was he willing to risk that?

"Please Hiccup" she practically sobbed, and that was it. He couldn't fight it anymore. Gods knew he wanted it. It was stupid and selfish, but maybe that was just the man he was now. Honestly, he had spent the last four years doing things that were considered improper and immoral by most people. Who was he to decide what was right or wrong?

Right and wrong according to whom, anyway? He was sick of black and white. It didn't even really exist. Everything was actually just varying shades of grey. He had seen enough of humanity by now to know that those who made the rules, rarely followed them.

He pulled her to him, almost roughly, as his lips sought hers. This kiss was not gentle. It was greedy and full of pent up emotion. Her lips parting under the pressure and returning the passion as his arms crushed her body against his. Her hands running up his abs and over his chest, causing his stomach to clench with desire. Finally wrapping them around the back of his neck to pull herself in even closer.

He allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. Showing her what to do and coaxing her to follow his lead, as he began to slowly raise her tunic with trembling hands. The taste of her along with the hesitating way she explored him back was incredibly erotic. He paused for her permission before drawing the fabric up and over her head. Then he slid his hands up her spine to the ties of her breast bindings, loving how small and feminine she felt.

Holding her gaze with his, he loosened and then unwound them. Letting the cloth drop to the grass as his eyes roved over the Valkyrie before him. Painfully beautiful in her blushing, nervous innocence. None of the women of Rome could compare to this goddess.

Bringing one hand up to cup her face, he leaned in to kiss her again. Gentler this time. More controlled, as she wound her arms around his shoulders. His other arm pulling her close before skimming up her side to gently caress her supple breast. The peak taught and sensitive under his hand. As he began to gently circle it with his fingers, he felt her moan against his mouth. His erection pulsing painfully inside his tight trousers as the sound cut through him.

He could feel her shivering in her nervousness, but she did not shy away from him. She leaned into his touch instead, silently begging for more. Bearing more of her weight on the arms she had around his shoulders as her knees grew weak. Sliding his hand slowly back down over her hourglass side, he traced around to the base of her spine. Gently brushing his fingertips over the sensitive indents beside it and revelling in her gasp as her body arched towards his. Her soft breasts pressing against his naked chest. Then, wrapping his arm tightly around her, he began to slowly lower her to the ground with him.

Astrid's senses were overwhelmed. She was shivering, yet she felt as if she was fever hot. Almost without realizing how it had happened, she was suddenly lying on the grass with Hiccup above her. His hips nestled between her thighs and she couldn't believe how right it felt. When he released her mouth and began to trail hot kisses along her jaw, she felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

His hands brushing over her were trailing lines of fire in their wake. Burning her in the most wonderful way. Her hips instinctively lifting to grind against the bulge in his trousers, wringing a strangled groan from him as he returned the pressure. The ropey muscles of his back chording and bunching deliciously under her hands as he moved. The already strong ache in her core flaring almost painfully as she ran her fingers greedily over his beautiful body.

His sensual mouth was making its agonizingly slow way down her neck and over her chest. Every tender kiss sending another spike of need to the growing ache inside her. Then he slid one hand down over her stomach to rub against her through her leggings as he took one pink bud between his teeth, nibbling gently. A wave of pleasure shot through her as another wanton moan escaped her lips.

Her hands strayed up to lock her fingers in his auburn mane as her back arched, bringing her breasts closer to his hot mouth. The new sensations taking hold and guiding her body to seek out his. Her legs locking around him to pull him closer. Wanting more of him pressed against her. Licks of hot and cold fire alternating under her skin.

She couldn't get enough of his hands on her. The feel of his mouth exploring and tasting her. She never imagined that it would feel like this. No matter how many times she dreamed about it. The gossiping women on wash day had never done it justice.

The sounds she was making were almost embarrassing, but he seemed to enjoy them. Using her moans and gasps to guide him, reading her body like a book. She couldn't have stopped now, even if she wanted to. There was a hungry fire that she had never known building inside of her. Craving his touch. Wanting him to take her even higher.

He brought his hands around to the waist of her skirt as he teased her. He seemed determined to taste every inch of her bare skin. It was clouding her already fevered mind. She didn't even notice him undoing the ties of her leggings, until he moved away to shimmy her bottoms off of her. Stopping to make sure she was okay with it. In response, she raised her hips to help him, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be free of the constricting fabric separating them.

He drew them down her legs, trailing gentle kisses behind them. Finally pulling them off her feet and tossing them aside. As he kneeled above her, she suddenly felt extremely shy and exposed. She had never really given much thought to her looks before now. Nervously, she looked up into his lust-hooded eyes, and froze as her breath caught in her throat.

She had never imagined a man looking at her that way as she willingly let them. He gazed down at her naked body hungrily, as if he was a ravenous wolf about to devour her. It sent an unexpected jolt of aching heat through the already raging inferno inside her. It also terrified her for a minute. He looked almost like a draugr about to set upon a virgin sacrifice.

Then she snapped herself out of it. _This was Hiccup. He would never hurt her._ As if reading her thoughts, he smiled gently at her. The gesture seeming to soften the predatory gleam in his green eyes as he said, "Gods Astrid, you're so beautiful."

She felt another blush rise in her cheeks as he knelt over her again. Claiming her mouth as he allowed his hands to roam over her bare skin, causing her to shiver and pant. She could taste the salty flavour of her sweat on his lips and her muscles clenched. She needed something, but she didn't know what. The ache in her centre was painfully present now. When he slid his fingers inside her, she sucked in a shallow breath as her hips bucked up against his hand.

The instant relief was all-consuming as the painful ache switched abruptly to burning pleasure. He was stoking the strange fire inside her. At any minute she felt as if she might actually burst into flames. She ground herself wantonly against his hand, begging for more as he teased and stretched her. The sweet pain of desire building low in her belly as she cried his name in silent sobs to the night.

Her body seemed to be acting of its own accord now. Driven by some base instinct she hadn't known she had. Her nails clutching desperately at any part of his bare skin she could reach as a strange feeling of pressure grew inside her. Yearning to be released. She was riding his fingers with an almost desperate need, crying out as she lost herself to his touch.

Just as she felt her body teetering on some sort of precipice, he drew his fingers slowly out of her. Her muscles clenching against the emptiness that now felt wrong. Wondering why he had stopped, she looked up into his face. He met her gaze as he slowly licked the slick moisture from his hand. Her eyes flew wide at the sight. _Holy shit!_ She let out a lewd gasp of desire as he sat back and began to remove his own trousers.

Hiccup was watching her writhe and moan beneath him and it was all he could do to hold himself back. He had seen the momentary flash of fear in her mind when he had briefly allowed the predator to shine through. The beast inside wanted to ravage her, but he couldn't. Reigning it back in quickly, he was in complete control now and focused solely on her. This was all new and terrifying for her. Yet somehow, she was choosing to trust him, and he would not ruin that.

Though he hadn't been able to resist tasting her sweet pleasure on his fingers, but she hadn't seemed to mind. The look in her eyes as she watched him had been an intoxicating mixture of surprise and lust. Satisfied that he had brought her close enough to the edge, now he just wanted to bury himself in her. Finally free from the uncomfortable confines of his painfully tight trousers, he settled himself back between her thighs. Locking his green eyes on her blue ones, he gave her one last chance to change her mind.

"Astrid, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now with very few consequences, but once I go any further..." He allowed the sentence to hang in the air. Almost worried that she would change her mind, but knowing that if she did, he would let her. No matter how uncomfortable it would be for him. She simply met his gaze for a moment before drawing him to her and kissing him hard.

Muttering, "please Hiccup. I want this," against his lips. When he lined himself up and slid into her, it was almost too much for him. She was so wet and tight that he nearly lost his head again, almost forgetting that it was not so nice for her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her nails dig into his back as the new and unexpected sensation took over. Her pain bringing him forcefully back to himself.

Looking down at her again, he asked, "are you alright?" She nodded, and he gave her a few moments to grow accustomed to the feeling. "If I hurt you, you need to tell me," he told her seriously. She nodded again and bit her lip adorably before reaching up to pull his face back down to hers. Taking that as his cue, he began to move inside her. Slowly drawing out, before pushing back in. Repeating this exaggerated motion over and over as he gradually brought her from pain to pleasure. The torturous rhythm mixed with her mewling cries was driving him crazy.

She locked her ankles around his thighs and drew him in closer. Her hips raising to meet his were hesitant and slightly off rhythm at first, but she quickly found her courage. Her hands running over his chest and stomach as she gave herself to him completely. Her eyes closed as she tossed her head from side to side, crying out to the gods. He could feel the telling quiver of her walls as she got close to the edge again and picked up his pace. Thrusting deeper and faster as she cried out his name and dug her nails into his back. Leaving trails of sweet pain in their wake.

At last, with a loud cry, she clenched tight around him as she came. Her first orgasm stealing her breath as she shuddered and clung to him. He watched with satisfaction for a moment as she broke apart. Leaning down to run his tongue over the delicate indent as the base of her beautiful throat. Wanting to remember the taste of her forever. Her pulsing walls and ragged cries of ecstasy taking him over the edge with her and he swiftly pulled out of her with a groan before finally releasing his own pleasure.

***

As her shattered pieces started coming back together, she became aware of Hiccup above her, his hands fisted in her hair. He was trembling slightly. The muscles in his back and arms twitching and flexing, as he used his body to shield her sweaty skin from the chill night air. Though he was supporting most of his weight on his elbows, what he did have on her felt comforting and right.

He lifted his head to look at her and she smiled. The answering grin he gave her was silly and lopsided, but it hit her like a dagger in the heart. _Gods, he's adorable!_ She trailed her hands up his back to card her fingers through his hair and he let his eyes briefly drift closed at her touch. Then he opened them and grinned down at her again, before kissing the end of her nose and rolling off of her.

Propping his head up with one arm, he allowed his fingertips to trace abstract patterns over her skin as he gazed down at her. She cuddled up to his warmth, not quite ready to let him go yet. It was admittedly silly given what they had just done, but Astrid couldn't help feeling a little shy. It had just dawned on her that with his knowledge of her body, she was not even close to his first. She was suddenly nervous to know how she measured up against the others.

"Not even close," he said before she could get the words out. She must have looked confused, for he clarified. "You were wondering how you compare to the others I have been with. I can read it on your face. The answer is not even close. It was so much...more with you. More than I have ever felt before. I'm honoured to be your first Astrid and I only hope that it was not too disappointing."

"That's very nice to hear. Even if it's not the truth," Astrid replied with a smile. She sat up to gaze over the pond as she formed her answer. "I'm not sure how glad I am that you were my first." When he sat up and looked at her in mock outrage, she laughed and shoved him lightly. "You know I was kidding. Of course I'm not disappointed. Though it's probably good that I don't plan to be anyone else's wife since you likely have ruined me in a different way. I have too high of expectations now. We both know Vikings never put that much care and effort into anything."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You're probably right about that," Hiccup muttered. Then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Care to take a quick swim with me mi'lady. You may want to clean off before I take you home and at least we can try to keep each other warm in that freezing water. Unfortunately, I really do have to leave tonight."

Astrid sighed, but conceded. They stole many more chaste kisses and brief touches as they quickly washed and dressed themselves. As Astrid sat perched on a rock beside the pond, re-braiding her hair as she watched Hiccup pack up Toothless' saddlebags, she couldn't find a single ounce of regret. This night had been wonderful. She hoped he would think of this whenever he remembered her. She certainly would. He secured the last strap and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her softly.

With an exaggerated sigh, she said, "I suppose so. Though it is an awfully long walk and I am ever so tired."

With a roguish grin, Hiccup swept her off the rock and into his arms before she could say a word. "Now what sort of man would I be if I allowed a fair maiden to wander alone and defenceless through the woods at night? What if some wolfish brute decided to take advantage of her?"

"Said fair maiden would likely remove his manhood for him" she offered and they burst out laughing again.

"Fair enough" Hiccup conceded, "but we are still giving you a ride home." Reaching Toothless he hoisted her effortlessly into the saddle. He really was strong for his size, she realized with pride. Fingering her pendant again she suddenly clued in to the fact that without even knowing it, Hiccup had staked his claim on her.

They had exchanged betrothal gifts, if not of the traditional sort. She would hold that in her heart until she saw him again. She was his and he was hers. They had not spoken the words out loud, but she found that they didn't really need to. She clung tight to him as they glided silently into the dark village, touching down right beneath her bedroom window.

Hiccup jumped from the saddle and caught her around the waist before her feet could touch the ground. Pulling her against him as he slowly lowered her the rest of the way down. Wrapped tight in his embrace. Before stepping away, she stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his one last time. Then he swung himself back into the saddle and pulled a full face helmet out from one of the saddlebags. After fitting it over his head he looked up to meet her eyes. She could see his reflecting the moonlight through the slits in the mask. The pain she felt, mirrored there.

"Goodbye, mi'lady. Someday we will see each other again." Toothless leaned forward to press his snout against her stomach once as she wrapped her arms around his scaly head. Then Hiccup bowed to her and spurred Toothless into the sky. Astrid remained where she was, staring after him. This was the second time she had watched those two fly away without her, but it felt different this time. More permanent, somehow.

Allowing a lone tear to fall, she scaled the wall into her room and got ready to climb into bed. There, lying on her furs, was a small note in Hiccup's elegant hand. He must have gotten Sharpshot to deliver it here while she had been out with him today. The tears began to flow more freely as she read his words.

_"I am leaving my heart here with you. Take care of it for me."_

***

High on her hillside overlooking the village, Gothi smiled at the young lovers before returning to her bed. The man on the black dragon could prove a mighty ally if the gods willed it. She had not recognized him, but she desperately hoped that Astrid would not regret her choices in future. She could feel it in her ancient bones that something very important had occurred this night.


	11. Blood and Blade

Night was falling outside his window as Hiccup gathered the last of his supplies and prepared himself mentally. He had already performed the ritual purification bath. He was as practiced as he could be with the necessary incantations. The offerings were all packed up. This was as ready as he would ever be. It was time to see if the plan he had devised was possible. Now he just had to wait for Toothless to get back.

Soon after arriving here he had used magic to heal the night fury's tail fin. Toothless had been free to come and go as he pleased, no longer hindered by the limitations of the old prosthetic. The healed fin had grown with him, unlike the prosthetic. Even their home had been designed for a dragon rider. This meant that it had two large balconies surrounding the whole of both stories. All of the doorways to outside and throughout the rooms were gigantic to accommodate a much larger body than his.

Making his way out to the front balcony, he leaned on the railing and gazed into the gathering darkness. Suddenly a large black shape blocked out the sister moons of Alfheim. _"About time!"_ Hiccup shot at his brother.

Toothless said nothing and simply stretched his wings to land softly beside his brother. It never ceased to amaze Hiccup how graceful and silent Toothless remained despite the drastic increase in his size. Since they had left the bounds of Midgard two years ago, they no longer lived in fear of someone discovering their magic. Set free of the bonds, the dragon had begun to grow larger. He was almost triple the size he had been. His body was now almost 70 feet long from tip to tail, but his wingspan was the most startling. It had already been impressive for a dragon, but now the wingtips spanned a length of 130 feet.

Toothless was understandably proud of his new physique. Hiccup had to admit that it was wondrous and intimidating. Adding well to the image of frightful Shadow Demons that they had never quite been able to shake. Despite arriving on Asgard, introducing himself to the council, and being inducted into the sacred Order of Dragon Riders; he was still an outsider. Partly due to the fact that he was human and partly because of Toothless.

There had never been a bonded night fury over the entire history of the Riders and they were unsure what to make of him. No one knew how powerful he was or what he would be capable of. In a weird way, Hiccup enjoyed being an unknown aspect. It gave him a certain sense of control to know that even the other riders feared him. At least a little. It did get a bit tedious after a while though. Hushed conversations just out of his ear shot and nervous glances when he entered a room. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to live on Alfheim rather than Asgard with most of the Order.

Another reason was that he simply liked Alfheim. The weather was warm, but not uncomfortably so. The natural world dominating the view no matter where you looked. Sharply peaked and rugged mountains surrounded by vast swaths of misty forests of pine and cedar. There seemed to be endless lakes and rivers, with an uncountable number of waterfalls connecting them. The night sky dominated by two moons instead of just the one like he was used to.

The whole world spoke of peace and thrummed with the power of life. The elves seemed determined to maintain this sacred land and had built their homes accordingly. Using magic, they had encouraged the trees themselves to grow into the shapes they desired. Anything else they needed was sung from the trees fallen brethren. The elves recognized this lingering essence and did not shy away from it as other races did. They even had a festival once a year known as Samhain to celebrate it. He had been invited to the first one shortly after arriving through the gate. Ilweran had brought him along, even though the other races were not usually permitted to attend.

It was at this first fall festival of the dead that Cuithanna had staked her claim on him. At first it had made him uncomfortable when the pregnant woman had approached him during the Samhain celebration. She seemed to be the guest of honour, yet she was singling him out. Who was she and what could she possibly want from him? A weak and pathetic human with a dark and shadowy past.

When she had placed her finger to his forehead, he had felt the spark burn through him at her touch. Her mark flaring between his brows as a flood of images invaded his mind. He suddenly knew exactly who this woman was. Recognized her as the true goddess that she represented. She had told him what would be expected of him now, and he had understood that this was not an optional burden. One simply did not refuse Cuithanna.

When the Beltane festival had come the following spring, he had performed his role in the ritual with a heaviness in his heart. Cuithanna knew of his reasons and she sympathized with his pain, but there was nothing to be done. Despite his reservations for this new position, it did offer the benefit of being accepted by the elves to live and work alongside them. The once reserved beings now offering for him to partake in their vast knowledge. Between studying with the elves, and completing missions for the Order, the next two years passed him by in a blur.

The elves were masters of the arcane and of creation. Be it art or warfare, the elves were the best. Hiccup had found he fit in here better than anywhere else. The elves did not fear and mistrust him as the other realms did. He had fallen in love with this world when he had first come through the gate, and then his relationship with Cuithanna meant that he had been permitted to make his home here.

The elves, as a rule, generally did not allow those from other realms to reside permanently on Alfheim. He was the exception. Despite being her chosen one, the elves still did not consider him to be completely their equal, as he was only a mere human. However, they did respect his creative abilities.

Through their tutelage, his magical knowledge had vastly improved as well as his armoury. He had replaced all of his smaller blades with new ones of elven design. Made from gleaming silver metal that would never break or tarnish. They were elegant and slim stiletto blades that were enchanted to never lose their edge, no matter the abuses they were put to. The metal naturally repelled blood, so the magic would never be tainted.

Hiccup had also made himself a new set of armour from Toothless' shed scales using methods he had learned from the elves. Their skill with the forge was unrivalled and they had discovered a way to melt down dragon scales and work them into a flexible leather-type material. It was light and breathable, yet incredibly strong. Impervious to all but legendary blades, as well as most minor spells.

He had fashioned it in a design similar to the elves close fitting armour. It was much more comfortable and felt no different from wearing a tunic and trousers. His heavy fur boots replaced with lighter and closer fitting ones made from the same dragon-scale leather.

He had only made slight adjustments to accommodate his own style of weaponry. Mainly adding concealed compartments as well as two spring loaded mechanisms in the bracers for his knives. The night fury insignia that he had taken as his symbol in Rome was now carved into the centre of his breastplate and dyed the deep red of arterial blood. His sturdy weapons belt carrying the same insignia on the front buckle.

Inferno though, had remained a constant. Though he had swapped out the oil, in preference of the ease of magical fire. It was usually slung through a loop on the belt now instead of strapped to his thigh. At least it had been there; right up until tonight.

 _"Are you ready, brother?"_ Toothless asked him. He nodded and moved to mount the saddle. Extremely grateful that he had learned the strength enhancement spells early on; he added just enough force to his leap that it landed him directly on Toothless' back. He would have needed a rope ladder to mount the dragon under normal human power. Chuckling at the idea, he braced himself as the great black wings stretched out to either side of him. They lifted off from the balcony and made their way towards the sacred forge of Alfheim.

It was inside a large, lone standing volcano and it was the place where all great warriors must forge their own weapons once they were ready. It was a place of deep and ancient magic. If Hiccup had not spent the last seven years slowly mastering the arcane energies, he would have been overwhelmed by the press of power within this place. It was almost suffocating. The wards he had to dispel just to open the gates were extremely complex. No apprentice or minor mage would be permitted access here.

He jumped down once they were through the entrance and greeted the guardian of the forge with a respectful bow. Two fingers held to his lips in a sign of honesty while his other hand was held over his heart to display openness. The ancient elf returned the greeting before waving for him to follow. They wound their way down through the bowels of the mountain until they had reached the core of the forge. Before them was an immense and ornate set of doors. There were so many intricate images carved all over them that it was difficult to pick out individual scenes from the mass.

The elf got straight to the point. "You have completed the purification process I assume." Hiccup affirmed that he had and the guardian turned to the stone gate, opening his arms wide as if to embrace it. "The doors you see before you have been sung from the very rock itself." Hiccup was impressed despite himself. It was hard to sing a rock into anything, never mind gigantic and elaborate doors.

"Every single warrior that has succeeded in forging a weapon here has added their tale to the story you see carved. If you are successful, your image shall join those of the masters before you. If you are deemed unworthy of the forge, the result is death. Take careful deliberation in what you seek to produce here. As once a blade has been created, it can only be destroyed in the sacred fires of its birth. If the enchantments you hope to place on it are too strong for your spirit to power, it will kill you. I can not accompany you beyond this point. Good luck young rider."

With that, the guardian turned and left. _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Toothless asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Absolutely" Hiccup said out loud and pushed the heavy doors open.

***

The forge, as it turned out, was not a forge at all. It was a huge fireworm nest inside the volcano. Offerings for the specific blade must be given to the nest. Then the queen of the nest must be convinced of your intentions before she would allow her small, fiery offspring to turn the offerings into the desired weapons with their combined magic. Though he had heard rumour of this, it still surprised him. Apparently fireworms were one of the few species of dragon that were able to harness their arcane energy stores. He wished he had time to stay and study the dragons, but he was here for a purpose.

Hiccup took out the celestial metals from his bag and placed them on the rim of the pit. They had been a gift to him from the Forge Master of Alfheim, for this purpose alone. Next he placed the scrolls he had marked with careful runes beside the metals. These outlined the enchantments he wished to weave into the blades.

Following this were two small glass vials of blessed water collected at the new and full moons. Cuttings of mugwort, lilac, and a fragrant white flower native to Alfheim known as Moon-blossom, were lain to the right side of the offerings. They should act as enough of a containment barrier for the darker magics. On the left side he placed two candles; one black and one red. Lighting them with a gentle wave of his hand.

Lastly he removed a small, pure silver dagger decorated all over with runes of power. This was the most important part of the process. The one wishing to create a weapon had to give a sacrifice of the self to power the magic of the forge. In this way, the weapon they produced would be matched to them, unable to be wielded by another. The blade became an extension of their own body and spirit. This blood sacrifice also providing the salt required to anchor the magic in the physical realm.

Holding his arm out, palm up, he drew the edge of the dagger across his wrist. The extremely sharp blade leaving a deep gash in its wake. After watching the blood well up from the cut for a moment, he tilted his hand and allowed the viscous fluid to run off his arm. Clenching his fist to squeeze more blood from the wound onto the rock. Muttering a spell to keep it flowing as he carefully coated the simple altar. Legendary weapons were expensive. The candle flames sputtered and hissed as the blood hit them, but they did not go out.

Once he had given as much as he could to the forge, he looked into the eyes of the queen. He was feeling distinctly light-headed and sluggish from all the blood loss. Unfortunately he knew that he was not permitted to heal himself until after the weapon was forged. She gazed back at him for a moment with her piercing yellow stare as her powerful voice reverberated through his head.

 _"What you desire can not be forged from only one sacrifice. The cost of the magic is too high. Even for you, Shadow Rider."_ He had already been informed of this when he had spoken to Cuithanna of his plans.

He was thrown slightly by the fact that she had called him by the name Bríghid had given him, but recovered quickly. He could not afford to waste time in here. The queen could decide to kill him at any moment for asking too much, and he needed a healing spell desperately. Nodding to show that he understood her, he looked at his brother.

 _"We know. That is why we have not come with only one sacrifice."_ Then Toothless raised his front leg and held it out to Hiccup. Into the back of his own hand, he first carved a symbol to represent Toothless followed by quick, but precise, runes. Blinking through his weakened state as he drew Tyr (victory), Uruz (strength), and Wyrd (destiny). Topping them all with Eolh for protection to complete the bindrune.

Then he did the same for Toothless. Carving his own symbol topped with the bindrune, before cutting the pad of his forepaw. The night fury watched the blood pool for a moment, before copying his brother. Adding his own blood to the ritual.

This had never been done before. Blood bonding rituals were incredibly dangerous and expressly forbidden. Very few even knew how to perform one. As the blood of man and dragon mixed on the altar, the runes Hiccup had carved flared to life. Black, purple, and white light dancing over their identical cuts as the candle flames suddenly changed from comforting orange to a dark and unfamiliar black. Toothless moved his paw away from the rim. Both he and his rider sharing a look before turning back to meet the assessing gaze of the fireworm queen.

_"You both willingly accept the risk of this ritual you are about to perform? Blood magic is not to be used lightly. I know not what the result will be. It is clear that the blades forged will be unmatched in power by any before them. That amount of power will come with an insatiable cost that must be paid. The magic will also bond the two of you much more deeply than any two souls have ever been. The consequences of this would be impossible to know until it is too late to turn back. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, I understand. We are aware of the price of this magic and accept the risk"_ was Toothless' reply. Hiccup also confirmed his consent and acceptance.

 _"Very well"_ the queen said. _"So be it. Close your eyes, young rider."_ He did as she said as he heard her call to her young. The fireworms from the nest began to clamber and scramble on top of the offerings and each other. Glowing brighter and hotter, as more bodies added themselves to the mass.

He could see the bright red glare of light through his lids as he allowed the suffocating heat to wash over him. Muttering the various spells of binding, guarding, and elemental summoning under his breath. Careful to maintain absolute focus as the glowing light of the runes danced wildly on his hand.

An intense feeling of heat started to spread out from the bindrune. As if he was holding his hand in a flame. The tongues of black fire burning up through the veins of his arm and into his chest. The truly difficult part was not the actual blood letting. It was controlling the rampaging inferno and resisting the urge to fight against it as it burned through you. Directing it through his veins so that it consumed everything, but left his mind unscathed to maintain his separate identity.

He and Toothless were being bound together by their very life force. If one died, so would the other. It had always been that way for Toothless. Now Hiccup was taking on the same burden as his battle brother. The heat inside his body seemed no different to that of the forge. He felt sure that if he looked, there would be black flames dancing on the surface of his skin. Matching the path of the inferno inside him.

He could feel the fingers of flame prodding at the careful barriers around his mind. Looking for any opening. Wanting to consume everything in their path. It felt like hot knives cutting and slicing away at his defences. Just as he was thinking that he couldn't fight it any longer, suddenly there was a bright flash, a rushing sound, and everything went black.

When Hiccup came to, he was lying on the floor of the now cold room with Toothless standing over him, concerned. _"Are you alright brother?"_ Toothless asked, huffing in his distress.

 _"Yes, I'm fine. What happened? We don't seem to be dead. Did it work?"_ Hiccup looked around excitedly and spotted two new swords lying on the edge of the pit where his makeshift altar had been. He moved to inspect them and noticed that there was not a single trace of blood, nor any of the other items, to be found. The cuts and runes on he and Toothless had also disappeared along with the sluggish feeling of blood loss. The swords had replaced all of it, and they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The blades were the same black, midnight blue, and grey swirled smoke pattern of Toothless' scales. Thin and slightly curving with a deadly sharp edge. Down the centre of each blade ran a thin blue line. Each had its name etched in delicate elvish script of the same colour near the guard with the stacked bindrune from the blood ritual etched beside them. The hilts and guards were pitch black wound around with delicate bands of silver wire. Inset into each pommel was a large teardrop emerald, the same colour as his eyes and magic.

Calmacil, the Sword of Light, and Guruthos, the Shadow of Death. They were absolutely perfect. He picked them up and twirled them. Marvelling at how comfortable and light they felt in his hands. As if they were just extensions of his arms. Grinning, he turned back to Toothless. The dragon was eyeing him warily, which confused him. _"What's wrong bud?"_

 _"Just wait until we get home, you'll see"_ was the only reply he got. The queen gave the two brothers a piercing glare as Hiccup admired his new weapons. Her voice was softer now, but still carried more than a hint of threat as she spoke to them.

 _"Those swords hold within them the power for both incredible light and terrible darkness. You have received them only because I could see the goodness in your heart and you carry the goddess' own blessing. Do not misuse this rare and dangerous gift you have received."_ Bowing to the queen in understanding, they watched her return to her nest and young.

After a few more moments they left the chamber through the huge stone doors. Turning, Hiccup could see a new likeness of he and Toothless with the swords carved alongside the others. Then they made their way back up the steps to the surface entrance.

Bidding farewell to the guardian, they flew back to their home in quiet contemplation. Neither paying any attention to their surroundings. Hiccup just kept marvelling at his new swords. Toothless refusing to talk about what was bothering him. When they had landed, Hiccup jumped down from the saddle. It felt strange. The action was too easy this time. The drop not as far as he seemed to remember.

More than a little concerned now, he rushed into the tree house and looked in the small mirror he had placed in the bathing room. His heart skipped a beat. _What had happened to him?_ His whole face was much more angular now. His eyes larger and slanted under high and delicate brows. His freckles had disappeared to reveal a new unblemished complexion with the deep, tanned colouring of the elves. His nose smaller and more angular, his cheekbones higher and more pronounced.

 _I look like an elf,_ he thought to himself in surprise. Not entirely though. His jaw was still the strong, angular one he remembered. The rest of his face somewhat more rugged than the delicate features he was used to seeing on the elves. His eyes were the same brilliant green, but they now seemed brighter and greener against his darker skin. They also seemed to glow and spark with a deep arcane power. His hair remained the same unruly mop of auburn, but when he pulled it back, he saw that his ears were distinctly pointed at the tips.

 _"Well, this is going to take some getting used to"_ he said to Toothless as he ran a hand over his strange new face. Out on the balcony, his brother started laughing. Well, his lady had warned him that something like this might happen. That's what he got for dabbling in forbidden magics. At least it wasn't something worse. This he could deal with. He might have ended up looking like a half-dragon abomination instead.

 _"You're going to have quite a job blending in on Midgard the next time we get sent there for a mission"_ the dragon chortled. _"You look much more elf-like than Ilweran. I wonder why that is? At least no one on Berk would recognize you now. You could stroll straight into the village square and no one would be any the wiser."_

_"Yes, but they would also probably try to kill me because I look so unnatural."_

_"I'd like to see them try!"_ Toothless scoffed, puffing his chest out. Hiccup had to agree that his blood brother had a point. The so called warriors of Berk wouldn't stand a chance against him. Still, he would have to figure out something to help conceal him on missions. He looked too different to pass as human now. He despised the thought of constantly wearing the ridiculous cloak and mask the order provided, and maintaining a constant illusion was far too much of a hassle to bother with.

Perhaps a trip to Midgard was in order. He had someone in particular that owed him a rather significant debt. He couldn't wait to see the look on the fool's face when he gazed upon the new forms of his old enemies, for the first and last time. First, he would make a visit to the cave. He did enjoy picking the man's mind for ideas. He was as intelligent and creative as he was devious. His own ring was a work of genius, and just what Hiccup needed now. He knew the basis of the spell. He just wanted to confirm the proper ritual. There was no room for mistakes with this type of magic.

Trapping the essence of another inside an object. It was a rather dark concept, but also quite clever. That way the magic would feed on this internal essence instead of drawing from the owner. A hassle-free disguise for the wearer. An eternity of forced servitude for the trapped soul. He could really only think of one person worthy of such a punishment. After all, it was only fair. A soul for a soul. He watched as a feral grin spread across the strange features of his reflection. Startled at the wild and predatory way it looked on his new face.

Yes, Berk's warriors would probably wet themselves like babes if they were to ever meet the dreaded 'Shadow Demon'. Not that they ever would. He could never go home now anyways, so he had self imposed a strict no-contact rule for his old life. Hoping that eventually they would all simply write him off as dead, since he could never explain any of it to them. So far he was managing to stick with it.

He still felt an overwhelming press of guilt every time he remembered his last night with Astrid. _Gods, what she must think of him now! At least he hadn't left her with child..._

Still, he knew it was for the best and it was getting easier. Though he would admittedly still scry her when the warning runes on her axe activated for a raid. Just to check on her in case it was something worse. He had meant what he had said after all. He had left his heart with her and he had no intentions of taking it back, even if she could never be his.

He did hope that she would be able to move on and make a life for herself. Though he hated the thought of someone else touching her, it mattered little. She deserved to have a quiet and happy life with a family of her own. Both were things that he could never have. Shortly after arriving in Asgard, he had learned two very important things about being a bonded rider.

The first was that he was now virtually immortal, his life expectancy now matching that of his dragon. The second was that the price of this immortality was his fertility. Nature's cruel method of population control amongst the longest living of the races. The only way to get around this was through a very difficult and very risky magical ritual that was seldom performed and never undertaken lightly. Though Ilweran had managed to have a child with a human, so he wasn't sure if it was both sexes that were infertile, or just the women. Perhaps it had something to do with Ilweran being part human, himself.

Either way, it all amounted to the same thing in the end. No aging, no children, and no Astrid. Which all added up to no going home. Apparently he would just have to spend eternity learning to live with the empty space in his chest where his heart used to be. Cuithanna offered comfort as best she could, but they both knew that it was not enough. It could never be. The lonely centuries spanning out before him. At least he still had the memory of their perfect moment together. The one bright light in the dark that he clung to, like a lifeline through the storm that raged inside.

Dragging himself out of his depressing thoughts, he took one more look in the mirror at his beautiful and exotic new features. Once again, as he had on the battle fields of Rome, he wondered what his father would think of him. If he could see what his son had become, would he be proud? Or just afraid?


	12. Caught In A Bad Dream

Astrid had taken to spending more and more time at the smithy with Gobber. It was the only place that she really felt normal these days. At least with Gobber, she didn't have to hide her feelings about Hiccup. Well, not ALL of her feelings about Hiccup. The two of them were the only ones that knew Berk's lost heir was most likely still alive, after all. The two of them probably missing him the most, as well.

Gobber had confronted her about her new axe the day after Hiccup had left. Cursing his observant nature, she had been forced to tell the old smith the tale Hiccup had regaled her with. All about his adventures in Rome, and then about his apparent need to meet some mysterious council. Gobber had listened raptly to her blather as she described Hiccup's new armour and weapons. Though she had purposely kept her descriptions of Hiccup himself vague. Worried that she would get carried away with adolescent giddiness and give up the whole game.

She had made certain to keep the full events of his visit to herself. Trusting no one with a life altering secret this huge. True to her word, she had also kept Hiccup's greatest secret since that first night in the cove. Not even Gobber knew about Toothless. Though he was fine with Sharpshot, Astrid just couldn't be sure how he would react to the idea that Hiccup had spared the life of, and was now friends with, a night fury. The most hated of all the dragons. Or even worse than his possible reaction, was the fear that he would tell Stoick. The chief would likely disown Hiccup for such treacherous behaviour. So she had made it out that Hiccup had arrived, and then departed, by ship instead. Sailing away into the night.

She wasn't sure if Gobber believed her, but he didn't press her for information. Probably sensing that she wouldn't or couldn't tell him the truth. For someone that had never liked secrets, she was sure wracking up a lot of them. Still, it turned out to be a good thing that Gobber knew about the axe. When others had questioned where she had gotten it, Gobber had covered for her. He made up a fanciful tale that one of the sailors from a visiting trade ship had delivered the parcel to his shop.

"Said it was given to 'im by a young man on one o' their stops. Said the man paid 'im well ta no' mention where it came from though. He figured the lass it was comin' to migh' not want it if she knew who it was from." Here he turned to wink at Astrid mischievously.

Most people were simply in awe of the beautiful axe, having never seen its equal. Many told her enviously that she was so lucky to have such a wealthy admirer and kept asking if she knew who it was. Avoiding their questions, Astrid simply told them that she had accepted it because it was such a well crafted weapon. Carefully keeping her new pendant hidden beneath her tunic to avoid their scrutiny.

The problem had come in when Stoick had heard about the gift. When he demanded to see it, both Gobber and Astrid had waited on tenterhooks as he inspected the carvings carefully. _Would he recognize Hiccup's work?_ If he had, he didn't show it. Perhaps he just didn't want to see it. It must be hard for a father to spend eight years wondering if his only son was alive. And if he was, would he ever return home. Her and Gobber both knew that Stoick still carried a great burden of guilt over chasing his son away.

After giving it one more look, he handed the blade back to Astrid with a quiet nod. "Look after that axe lass. That is a weapon worthy of only the greatest warriors. I doubt very much that there will be another like it."

For the first week after his visit, Astrid had done her best to avoid her family. Her mother in particular. Constantly afraid that someone was going to notice a change in her. She felt so different on this inside, older and wiser. Surely it would show on the outside. Some blatantly obvious sign of her foray into adulthood and physical intimacy. She had been especially nervous up until the time of her next moon blood. Constantly on the verge of going to Gothi for the herbal remedy, but worried that if she did, word would somehow spread.

Eventually she had realized that she was not pregnant, and that no one seemed about to cast her from the tribe either. Following this, she had begun to settle into a comfortable routine of helping her family with the chores during the day and visiting Gobber in the evenings. Every week on wash day, she would accompany the other women to the stream where they scrubbed the linens and gossiped. Listening to the women's gossip now only made Astrid smile, instead of the embarrassing blush that used to creep up her cheeks.

Ruffnut began to accompany them much more often after her marriage to Fishlegs. Astrid found that she actually got along very well with the girl. She seemed calmer and more content now that she was a wife. Astrid's mind would inadvertently stray to Hiccup every time she thought about this and she would unconsciously place her hand over her pendant where it rested beneath her tunic. She sometimes noticed Ruffnut looking at her curiously during these moments and she would simply drop her hand and return to her washing as if nothing had happened.

She had not heard from Hiccup since that night, which admittedly bothered her a little. Though he had promised her that they would see each other again some day and she had to believe him. She wished she knew where he was. That would likely ease her mind. She was certain that he would never have taken advantage of her. He must just be too far away for Sharpshot to be able to deliver letters.

He had left her with too many reminders of him to just disappear without a backward glance. There was also the vivid memory of the pain in his eyes before he had flown away from her. It had meant something to him, too. Though she couldn't deny the fact that his silence made her furious. He probably had a good reason, but that didn't mean she wasn't still going to hit him when he finally came back. She just might soften the blow a bit if his excuses were good enough.

She figured that she would simply have to wait and see what the future brought. Right now she was content, if not truly happy. Helping out her family and tribe. Living the life of a shield maiden, without the burdens of maintaining her own household. Snotlout was still pursuing her relentlessly though, and no amount of violence on her part was deterring him. It was exhausting. She had smashed his face against a tree yesterday and the idiot had only made some comment about 'liking it rough'. _Gross!_

 _If only Hiccup would come back and just take me away,_ she thought wearily as she trudged up the hill from the docks after another day of unloading fishing boats. The days had all begun to blend together into an endless monotony. Soon the season was changing and it was time for the fall festival honouring Freyr. As she participated in the celebration, she felt like she was simply going through the motions. All she wanted was for Hiccup to be here with her. On the night of the bonfire, she had drunk herself silly for the first time in years.

Waking up the next day with a terrible hang-over, she vowed to never stoop to that level again. She would deal with her feelings in a much healthier way. By going out into the forest and killing trees. The violent outbursts helping to make her feel slightly less girly and weak. She didn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about him. It hadn't been like this before. She had been excited to receive his letters, certainly, but she had not spent the days between desperately hoping to hear from him. It was pathetic.

As the harsh storms of winter began to make their appearance, she started to slowly to come to terms with the empty space in her life. Not really missing Hiccup less, just worrying about it less. He had left his heart with her and he would need to come back for it some day. Trapped inside with her family most of the time now, she was caught between being too busy with chores and illnesses to bother with much else, and endless free alone time where the only thing she could do was think. She couldn't wait for this winter to be over so she could go back to spending time outside the house. At least there weren't usually raids during the winter months.

Eventually winter snows did give way to spring blossoms. The village coming back to life after the months of gloom and darkness. When the spring festival for Freya came around, Astrid danced around the Maypole with the other young girls and unmarried women. Tying her ribbon around it while the heavy weight of guilt pressed down on her. She was not a maiden anymore, and should not be dancing with the maidens. Still, she would do what she had to in order to survive and keep her secret.

With the springtime came a fresh wave of raids by the dragons. Astrid feeling more guilty every time that she had to defend her family and village against the poor creatures. It wasn't their fault, really. The queen was making them do it, but that mattered little. It was her minions that were destroying homes and stealing desperately needed food stores and livestock. So it was her minions that the people hated and feared. Stoick's continued dark moods making her and Gobber shudder at the thought of telling him what they had learned about the queen from Hiccup. These days the chief was likely to fly into a rage and outcast them for not telling him about it sooner.

So was the routine for her days. Wake up, worry, eat breakfast, worry, help with chores. After her chores, she would usually be in a towering rage about Hiccup's continued silence. She would go and kill trees to let off steam before returning to the village. Either going straight to the forge, or stopping by Ruff and Fish's new lodge. Then she would go home, eat supper, and worry some more. Sometimes lying awake for hours. Other times, she would get up and take out her hidden stash of letters. Reading them over again before finally falling sleep. Only to do it all over again the next day.

She wasn't even sure how it had happened. Maybe she had just been so trapped in her cycle of worry and anger that she had completely missed the honest passing of time. Before she knew it, three years had gone by without her notice. She still had not heard or seen Hiccup since that night, but that fact didn't seem to hurt as much now as it once had. The painful ache of sadness fading gradually into the dull burn of past anger. Time had succeeded in healing the tears in her heart. Though she doubted they would ever disappear entirely. She was now spending less time at the forge, and more time with Ruffnut. Often staying late into the evening and sharing meals with them.

Their lodge had a comfortable warmth to it. A sense of love that she had always hoped to feel in her own home one day. Now it looked like that was never going to happen. The couple had actually offered to let her move into their lodge if she wanted to. They had plenty of extra room as they still had no children. She had honestly begun to consider it. Just as a change of pace.

Today though, the couple had been busy, so she had been visiting Gobber instead. Sharing a quiet dinner with him in the mead hall, reminiscing about things that might have been if life ever went according to plan. As she made her way home through the darkening village, she was busy thinking of ways that she might finally broach the subject of moving out. Without offending her parents, of course. It was not customary for an unmarried woman to move out of her family home, after all.

When she arrived at her house, it was to find her parents waiting for her at the table. This was unusual and instantly raised her suspicions. When her mother motioned for her to come join them, the somber expression on her mother's face put her on her guard. Her mother was usually quite a cheerful person, with flaxen hair and laughing blue eyes that Astrid had inherited. If her mother was upset, then this was going to be something that she really wouldn't like, surely.

"Astrid, honey, we have something to tell you. The Jorgensons came to see your father and I today." Astrid bristled and sat up straighter in her chair, thinking she knew what was coming. "They have made another request for you and the price they offered was even steeper this time. Honey," her mother paused to take a deep breath, looking distinctly unhappy as she avoiding meeting her daughter's eyes. "We've accepted their offer. You are to marry the Jorgensen boy as soon as arrangements can be made for the ceremony."

Astrid's blood ran cold. "WHAT?!" Her parents had sold her to Snotlout! She couldn't believe they would do this to her. She was just opening her mouth to start raging and screaming when her father cut her off.

"Now Astrid, we know that you made it clear you planned to remain a shield maiden, but we really think this is the best thing. You are now 22-years and you are quickly running out of options for a family. Hiccup has been gone for eight years and I feel it is now safe to assume that he doesn't plan to return, if he is even still alive. Snotlout will be the next chief of Berk. You are duty bound to show the proper respect to us as your parents and to him as your future chief. The contract has already been agreed upon Astrid and you should be pleased. It will improve your status greatly and give you a better place in the village."

"No!" Astrid hissed out between her teeth. "It will improve your status in the village. It is not what I want. It was never what I wanted, but do you care. No. You simply sold me to the highest bidder to better your fortunes. I am merely required to do my duty to this family and allow myself to be married to that idiot without too much fuss." Her father's face started turning dangerously scarlet and Astrid knew he was about to lose his temper.

Standing, she glared at her parents. "I hope you are happy in this decision, for I will never be. I shall never be a good wife to Snotlout. I will fight him every single step of the way. He knows this, and yet he still had his father buy me anyways. As if I am some spirited animal that he can break. I will be at the creek if you need me." With this she turned and stomped from the house. Slamming the door on her way for good measure.

She was proud of herself in the fact that she did not allow a single tear to fall until she was out of sight of the village. Stalking between the hearth-lit houses with her head held high, daring anyone still outside to try and talk to her. Upon reaching the forest however, the damn broke and she staggered blindly the rest of the way to the creek. She felt like she was caught in a bad dream and at any moment someone would wake her up. Surely she had just fallen asleep in the mead hall and was having a nightmare.

Reaching the grassy bank, she collapsed to the ground and curled into a small ball. Rocking herself through her grief as she clutched at the pendant beneath her tunic. Hoping the building darkness around her would simply swallow her up. As her sobs quieted, she became aware of another presence near her. A gentle hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up and expecting to find her mother, she was surprised to see Ruffnut sitting on a rock beside her.

Raising herself to a sitting position, she asked, "what are you doing here?" Ruffnut sighed and gazed towards the water. "Honestly, I was already here. Just finished a good cry myself actually." Confused, Astrid began to ask why, but Ruff didn't need the prompt. "Fishlegs and I had a visit with Gothi today. You know how we've been trying to get pregnant for the last two years. Well, turns out the problem is me. I cannot bear children."

Astrid's heart broke again for her friend. Much worse than it had for herself. That was the worst news any woman could receive. To learn that they were barren. Most men married so that they could be provided with heirs to take over the family business. A barren wife was a pointless wife. "I'm so sorry Ruff. Here I am crying myself hoarse over something silly and you are in real pain. Is there nothing anyone can do?"

Ruffnut smiled sadly and took Astrid's offered hand, squeezing it tight. "No, there is nothing to be done. We have already tried all of the potions and remedies that Gothi could provide. Fishlegs says he doesn't care, really. That he loves me anyways and his brothers can worry about providing the grandsons. It's funny in a way. I never really thought that I wanted children. Babies are always screaming and leaking some sort of goo, you know. Now that I know I can never have one, they suddenly don't seem so gross."

One lone tear slid down Ruff's cheek as she said this. Then she let out a chuckle, broken by a sob. "Tell me though. What has happened to you? I didn't realize cold stone could feel that much misery." She grinned through her pain as Astrid lightly punched her for that.

"My parents have agreed to a marriage contract between Snotlout and I. Apparently Spitelout offered a price that my father couldn't refuse. He claims that it is to improve my status in the village, but it is really only to improve theirs. It's already agreed, the bride price paid, so it's too late to do anything about it now." Astrid thought Ruffnut would scold her for wallowing in self pity when there were real problems in the world. Instead, Ruffnut began laughing. "What on Midgard is so damn funny?" She asked when Ruff just kept laughing.

"Seriously, it's not funny. What's funny is your reaction. Come on. I'm as revolted by Snotlout as any other sane woman would be, but why is this so devastating for you? You know as well as I that women rarely get any say in who they are betrothed to; and Snotlout may very well become the next chief. It would be an improvement in your status. Gods know he will be easy enough for you to boss around. He's as terrified of you as he is attracted to you."

Here she paused, eying Astrid closely, who was fingering her pendant again. She had never quite managed to stop wearing it. That felt too much like giving up all hope. Besides, the thing always seemed to emit a warmth that she found soothing when she thought of Hiccup. Though it was probably just her imagination. "Unless..." Ruff said slowly. Astrid looked up quickly at the question in her friend's voice, nervously dropping her hand from her tunic.

"Unless what?" she countered.

"Unless, you have been waiting all this time for someone else to return. Could that be why you are so upset by this news? You have already given yourself to another." Astrid was about to deny this adamantly when Ruff waved a hand at her.

"I have watched you gazing off into the distance with a wistful smile when you think no one is watching. The knowing look that you get when the other women share tales of intimacy. I've seen you fingering some sort of necklace through your tunic at those moments. I have seen your axe. I know you are in love with Hiccup, Astrid. Judging by that axe, he is still in love with you. If my suspicions are correct, that axe was not delivered to Gobber. Nor did it arrive by way of a stranger from a trader's ship."

Astrid was stunned into silence for a moment. How could she have let herself be so obvious? _Wait, Ruffnut had known for years!_ "Why have you not said anything?" she asked.

"Mainly because you are my friend. I doubt anyone else has noticed your behaviour. Other than Gobber, Fishlegs and I, I doubt anyone else recognizes Hiccup's signature all over that axe either. No one else cared to know him well enough to see it. Fish spotted it right away and told me, but I warned him to hold his tongue on threat of dismemberment. I would never have compromised your friendship or your life by spreading something like that around the village."

Ruff fixed her with a sympathetic look now. "It would do little good anyways. You are the only one that has seen or heard from Hiccup in years, Astrid. A fact that you have kept secret all this time, which clearly means that Hiccup is not planning to return any time soon. It's no wonder your parents are looking to the next best option for you; even if they know it will make you angry. Perhaps they hope you will learn to actually like Snotlout over time."

She shuddered softly and pulled a face, which made Astrid laugh. "Well, that's enough wallowing for one day. It is getting pretty late, after all. We'd better head back and see if anyone misses us." Once back in the village, Astrid hugged Ruff hard before they went their separate ways. She was still amazed at how much Ruff had matured over the last few years. She was suddenly extremely grateful to be able to call the young woman a friend.

***

The next afternoon, the announcement of the marriage contract was given in front of the entire village. The mead hall was packed with people all looking curiously between the ecstatic young man and the murderous face of his future wife. They all felt that Snotlout was very brave, or very stupid, for ignoring Astrid's glare during the meeting.

Everyone was getting ready to disperse when the doors to the hall were suddenly pushed open and Gothi ambled her way to the raised Dias. When she reached the front, she began to scribble a message in the dirt on the floor. Gobber quickly stepping forward to translate.

"She says tha' she has received a vision. According ta her, the gods will not bless this union until the war with the dragons has been resolved." Looking to Snotlout, Gobber added wryly, "tough luck tha'." Then the old smith shot a cheeky grin at Astrid. A few people in the hall chuckled at Gobber's comment, but somehow Snotlout was undeterred.

"So we will double our efforts to reach the nest. My father and I will not rest until we free Berk of this dragon scourge." He proclaimed boldly. "Then I will return victorious and claim my bride" he added with a leer towards Astrid.

It took everything she had to not punch in his stupid face right here, in front of everyone. The only thing holding her back was the look on her father's face. Clearly, he would not permit her to bring shame to their family by causing a scene. Though as she glared at Snotlout's smug expression, she started to wonder if the satisfaction of hitting him might actually be worth the punishment afterwards.

She was suddenly distracted from her thoughts by Gothi tapping her on the shins with her staff. Motioning for Astrid to follow her outside. The hall was still in an uproar from the bombshell Gothi had dropped. They hadn't had anything this exciting happen since the chief's errant son had run away. No one noticed the two of them as they quietly left. Once outside and away from the hall, Gothi turned to face Astrid.

"I have bought you time child, though I cannot say how much. I have indeed had a vision, but it was not about this silly marriage contract. In my vision there was fire and ash raining from the sky. Sails of ships in the distance, burning to ember. Cries of agony filled the air. Apart from it all, a lone figure stood beside a large black dragon. He was looking into the void as a strange green fire burned around him, casting him in flickering shadow. I feel it in my aging bones that Berk faces a great danger, though I could not see the crests on the sails."

Then the old woman fixed her wise and intense eyes on Astrid's surprised blue ones. "Now visions are often unclear and scattered. Hard to decipher until they have already come to pass. This one however, I believe will be perhaps clearer to you than it is to me."

Astrid's breath hitched in her throat. She had never heard the old woman speak before and had honestly taken her to be a mute. This was not what shocked her, however. "Why would you think that I would know anything about this vision?" Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides to conceal their trembling. Gothi simply smiled knowingly at her.

“I was on my balcony that evening child. I saw you with the young man on the black dragon when he delivered you to your house. I have seen much of the world and it was immediately clear that you two had been intimately joined. I do not claim to know who he was, but I know that you do. Do not worry for I will keep my silence, as I have these last three years. One of the advantages of being a mute is that I'm excellent at keeping secrets."

She winked and cackled at the expression on Astrid's face. "I will help you if I can child for it is clear from my vision that our village's future may one day rest in his hands. For better or worse. I think I am right in assuming that when the time comes, you will be the deciding factor in whether or not this mysterious man saves us all." With that she turned and hobbled away, leaving Astrid to stare dumbfounded after her.


	13. The Animal I Have Become

Once again, Hiccup had thrown himself head first into the unknown. His decision to blood-bind himself to his battle brother had come with some unexpected side effects. The first was, of course, the drastic change in his appearance. At first, Hiccup did not really think much of it. Simply assuming that the magic of the blood binding had advanced the imminent transformation he was already expecting.

The Council had informed him of the changes he would go through as a bonded rider. Explaining it away as the residual magic of the bond. As the ancient ritual used to connect the first bonded pairs has altered every single rider since the beginning. Usually over a great span of time. He had listened despondently as Elder Noldo explained the process to him. Having already been given the devastating news that he was now an infertile immortal. Having already realized that the one woman he had ever truly loved, could never be his.

For she would age, and he would not. She would die, and he would not. What could possibly be worse than that? He didn't much care what he looked like, anyways. Who was there to impress if he couldn't have Astrid? What did it matter if he would eventually become one of the most beautiful creatures to walk the nine realms? He didn't want the attention that would come with it. He only wanted one woman's attentions.

After the blood-binding advanced this transformation, Hiccup had been truly accepted as one of the elves. Now sharing in their characteristics and abilities, he was no longer an outsider. His new body was faster and stronger than his old one. His shape filling out more as he grew even taller. This body was designed for power and appeal; a physical representation of the nature essences the elves had been wrought from. Everything from his scent to his walk mimicking the allure of the natural world. Gone were the displays of humanity that he had taken for granted. Nature did not blush or cry, and nor would he. The essence of the land did not tire or rest, and nor would he.

As a human at his core, he still felt every confusing and conflicting emotion. As the embodiment of the wild beauty of life, he just would no longer show it. His flawless looks betraying no trace of reactions that were illogical. After all, elves were not like any other beings. They were not animals. They were nature spirits given physical form. He was less of a creature, and more of an arcane vessel. He felt like a living statue sometimes. As eternal and unaffected as the rugged mountains of his new home. No tears of sorrow would mar his delicate features. Never again would he wear the rose colour of shame. Never again would he feel the sweaty pain of physical exertion. It was a strange and unexpectedly uncomfortable thought.

His senses had improved along with his appearance. Vision, touch, smell, hearing; nothing was sacred. Nothing had been left unaffected by the magic. His arcane abilities, which had already been impressive, were now even greater. Easily matching that of the elven riders. His new mind had so much more space than the old one, too. Faster and more powerful, just like the rest of him. He found that he was now able to focus on many different stimuli at once and he could stay alert and awake indefinitely. This marvellous vessel that was his body now, no longer burdened by the need for sleep.

When he did choose to sleep, it was neither deep, nor restful. Always remaining partially awake as his head was filled with strange and colourful dreams. Assaulting his senses and confusing his logical mind. He had been told by the others that these dreams were prophetic, but he never had much luck when he tried to interpret them the next day. The endeavour usually just serving to frustrate him. He had never been very fond of abstract concepts.

It had been difficult to get used to his new body. For the first time in his life, he needed to be constantly aware of how much force he put into his everyday tasks. The first few weeks, he had spent a good deal of time repairing the items that he had broken around his home. The heightened senses were almost as confusing. The world felt like it was all brand new. His greatly increased mental capacity helping to create a semblance of order in the new madness. Though it was all still very disorienting.

Now that he was one of them, Ilweran had taken the time to explain the proper histories to him. The truth of the past that was not known to most and was never shared with new riders. Odin did not approve of the light in which they painted him, so the stories were kept by the ancients, but never revealed. Only the elves continued to pass the knowledge down to their kin. Keeping them alive so that the lessons of the past would not be forgotten, and therefore, repeated.

In the beginning, there had been only the elves and the dragons. The master sentient beings surrounded by the natural world that dwelled with Yggdrasil and her sisters, the Norns. Though Ilweran had explained that Yggdrasil had never liked that name and the way it tied her to the Allfather. She was not 'The Terrible One's Horse'; she was here first. Preferring instead to go by the name that the elves had given her. She was Cuithanna, or the Giver of all Life.

Her most precious creations were these two races, the elves and dragons. She had blessed them with her own hand to have the power to guide and protect this world. The dragons were wise and noble beasts, their deep wells of arcane knowledge overflowing. The elves, powerful and beautiful nature spirits with their own brand of wild magic. The elves tended to the animals and plants of the world while the dragons kept order and peace. Contentedly fulfilling the roles assigned to them by the mother goddess, Cuithanna. A bond of trust and friendship growing between the two peaceable groups. Then one day, everything changed.

When the cow, Audhumla, licked the salt blocks of Ginnagagap, neither race could imagine the turmoil that would follow. Though Skuld, the Goddess of Fate and Future, had foreseen visions of great destruction to come. She had brought these disturbing images to the attentions of the others, but it was little help. None in this world could understand the visions. Hate and war did not exist in this space.

As the shape of Buri formed, the dragons and elves were both intrigued by this new being. Bringing the strange creature into their midst. Instructing him in the ways of magic and life. Using these new skills, the man had created a son for himself. Wanting to share this world with another of his own kind.

This son was adventurous and powerful. Never content with the peaceful way of the world he lived in. The land of the void, where time had very little meaning and life simply was. Longing for more, Bor chanced leaving the void. Travelling for many centuries until he located a gate of light. Using the magic he had been taught by the elves and dragons, he opened this gate and ventured into the unknown.

According to Ilweran, what Bor found beyond this gate has been lost to time. The only thing that is certain is that after many, many years, Bor returned. With him was a strange woman with beautiful blue skin named Bestla. Bor had met this daughter of Bolthorn, a frost giant, somewhere beyond the gate. After falling in love with the beautiful giantess, he had taken her as his wife. Finally convincing her to leave her home and venture with him back to the void.

The pair ended up having three sons. Odin, Vili, and Ve. It became apparent right away that these sons were different from the others dwelling in the void. Powerful, bold, and aggressive, they quickly tired of the endless monotony of this world. As they began to experiment with their magic, they discovered the gateway for themselves. Bifröst, they called it. They created new creatures and filled the worlds beyond Bifröst with them. Moulding and shaping these other realms to suite their desires. Spawning an unrest that had never existed before. There was too much life, too fast. No semblance of order to it.

Seeing the danger, the elves and dragons agreed to unite their powers against this new threat. Selecting their bravest warriors and performing a dangerous ritual to bind them together. Blessed by Cuithanna herself, as she too could sense the looming instability. She had mixed a drop of blood from each of the chosen dragons and elves into a goblet of water from Urdarbrunnr, the Well of Fate. Sealing the magic with a drop of her own sap.

As the chosen ones drank from the goblet, the black marks of binding spread across their backs. The essence of this new bond radiating through their bodies and minds. The resulting riders were stronger, faster, and more powerful than any beings that had come before them. Well suited to their intended purpose as protectors of the balance. As the three sons became more powerful themselves, they spread their influence further and further. The void could no longer support the life there. Mímisbrunnr, the Well of Wisdom, had overflowed; poisoning the waters of the land.

The beings of the Void were forced to relocate to other realms. Odin and his brothers taking Asgard as their home and proclaiming their right to rule. The newly formed nature spirits known as the Vanir claimed Vanaheim. A lush world of beauty that fed their magic. The elves choosing to divide their race between two worlds, instead.

Some took to Alfheim, with its sheltering mountains and forests. These became known as the Light Elves. Others went to Svartalfheim. A beautiful and exotic world of perpetual night. Thus lending to their title of Dark Elves. Both groups residing in lands that were separate and protected from the rest. Here, the riders served as their guardians as the elves sealed themselves off from the newfound chaos of the other realms.

As wars began to be fought between the Vanir and Aesir, the elves refused to take sides. War was not something they had ever experienced before, and they could not understand the purpose of these battles for power. Power over what, exactly? The senseless feud reducing much of the lush world of Vanaheim into vast and empty desert. It was only after the bitter fighting spilled over into the other worlds, spawning monsters and destruction the likes of which they had never imagined, that the elves decided they needed to act. Not to take sides. Just to preserve what life they could.

As the dragons left Alfheim, the magic of the bonding spread to other races. Any that were deemed worthy were permitted to join the Order, giving their aid to the protection of the mother goddess and her children. The blessing of Cuithanna allowing the dragons to give their magic to those they chose as trustworthy. This expanded the power of the riders greatly, allowing them to exert influence over the other beings. Eventually an unstable peace was finally brokered between the two warring races.

Though this peace was gained through trickery and deceit, leaving a bitter taste. Still, tired of fighting, the Vanir and Æsir agreed to uphold the treaty. Splitting the worship of the 'lesser races' between them. Sharing the seats of power with Asgard at the centre of it all. Over time, and with no more wars to fight, most of the dragons eventually forgot how to use their magic. Separated throughout the realms as they were, their knowledge became diluted and lost to the winds.

Everything had settled into a tense sort of quiet. The riders no longer needed as protectors. The true histories were forgotten as new ones were spread to replace them. Stories that supported the proclaimed right to rule of those that called themselves gods. Still, it was a relatively peaceful time.

Then came Loki and his deceitful ways. Spreading unrest through the worlds again and spawning more monsters. The riders returned, called to serve once again. Now joining forces with those they had been created to protect against. Aiding the Æsir in maintaining order throughout the realms against this new threat that they, themselves, had created.

The riders were now used as Odin's own special force of assassins and generals. Tracking down supporters of his traitorous adopted son and stopping them from completing their missions. Hunting down new bonded riders and bringing them over to the 'good' side. Keeping tabs on all the monsters that threatened the realms. Which brought Hiccup to where he was today. Fulfilling his role in this elite group of bounty hunters. Once again, he was killing for a man to whom he owed no allegiance.

The role of the Order, as Ilweran had first explained it, had sounded too much like his life in Rome. He had learned his lesson well, and made use of it. Refusing to hand over control to anyone, not even Odin Allfather. He reminded Hiccup too much of Hadrian. Using the soldiers under his command as a way to flex his muscles. Extending his control over those around him, whether they wanted it or not. So Hiccup had refused to swear fealty.

Like in Rome, he knew that he had something the Council wanted. So he bargained with them. Once again becoming a mercenary hired by the ruling class. Though Odin had been relentlessly seeking some way to bring Hiccup under his control. Constantly searching for a weak spot in the armour he wore over his heart. It was just another reason that he could not have Astrid. He would not put her in that kind of danger.

Hiccup had been careful to dispel the suspicions of the Allfather. Never allowing the other riders to see the extent of his powers. Using as little magic as he could to get the job done. Up until recently, he had been completing these missions with a sense of unease. Never sure if he was doing the right thing or not. Cuithanna had asked him to follow the rules for now, and so he would. That didn't mean that he wasn't uncomfortable with it.

This feeling of unease had been the reason that he had made his swords. The beautiful weapons had the power to weigh the heart of the one he was tasked to destroy. If their soul was stained with evil, he killed them without hesitation. Taking their soul into Guruthos where it was condemned to eternal punishment, while Calmacil's insatiable hunger devoured the victim's heart. There could be no escape from this fate.

Though he would one day offer the trapped souls a chance at redemption. Once they had served their purpose in the army that he was amassing, he would set them free from the torment. Passing their soul over to Hel, so that she could deal with them as she saw fit. If their heart was light, however, he would help them to escape instead. It served to ease the burden of blood he still carried with him. If he could save a good soul from an unfair death sentence, then perhaps he wasn't completely lost in the darkness.

These escapes were often tricky. Using a combination of his illusion magic, as well as his impressive control of the mental arts, he would fool the others into thinking that he had killed the target. Sometimes he had even been forced to work with Toothless to 'steal' the memory of the escape and replace it with one of death. It was always risky and stretched his powers to the limit before. Not anymore.

It had now been half a year since the blood-binding. Hiccup had been sure that he was used to his new body and mind. Confident that the advanced transformation had been the only side-effect of the ritual. It wasn't, as it turned out. As he experimented with his new body, he found that he was not actually as strong and fast as the elves.

He was stronger and faster. Exponentially so. His reflexes were more like that of a dragon, rather than an elf or a human. So fast that he sometimes seemed to blur out of existence and materialize elsewhere. Careful to keep these unsettling abilities under wraps, he had almost been afraid to find out what other powers he had acquired.

Soon after the ritual, he and Toothless had discovered that they could share their eyesight. This wasn't much use for Toothless, as his vision was better than that of the elves. Hiccup had often made use of the improved sight though. Particularly the exceptional night vision that it gave him. It did have the unfortunate side effect of leaving Hiccup with the eerie slit pupils and luminous eyes of a dragon for a while. Only Ilweran had ever seen this, and it had unnerved his elven friend greatly. Though, as the true friend he was, Ilweran had never asked him about it or mentioned it to another.

Eventually Hiccup found that he did not need to use the shared sight anymore. His own eyes had gradually become equivalent to the night fury's. His other senses increasing beyond what he ever imagined to be possible. He could smell blood in the air from a great distance and tell what creature it was from. He could feel textures and see colours that he had never even known existed. Along with an additional sense that allowed him to feel the gentle waves in the air that came from magic use.

His nails and teeth grew sharper. His canine teeth slightly longer than they used to be. Closely resembling fangs now. Though Hiccup couldn't imagine ever fighting with tooth or claw, so he cut his nails down short and stuck with his blades instead. Thank goodness he hadn't gotten scales or grown wings. That would be pretty hard to explain to the Council. Though he had no idea what time would bring for him or Toothless.

Thankfully his greatly expanded mind was able to somehow make sense of this chaos, as well. Taking note of each new discovery, before setting it aside and compensating for it. Pulling them out occasionally for study. Hiccup was very careful to keep these changes hidden from all the others. He already stood out among the riders. They did not need to know that he was now part dragon as well. He was already feared enough. Especially after he had shown up at Odin's palace of Valaskialf looking like an elf.

His heightened awareness and increased magic made it far too easy to read thoughts and emotions now. Often he had to consciously block the world out, instead of straining to unlock it. He had heard every nervous thought from those around him. Sensed every inkling of suspicion they had directed towards his startling new appearance. It was clear that he had dabbled in some sort of extraordinarily powerful, and likely forbidden, type of magic. They had no way to guess what it may have been though.

Hiccup had fed off their fear and suspicion. These self-professed gods should be afraid of something. They had asserted their rule for too long without checks or boundaries. Experimenting with their magic and breeding dangerous monsters with the power to destroy everything. Recruiting riders to do their dirty work. Trying to act as if they had not made Loki into the enemy that he was.

He had been one of them once. They had used his clever mind and arcane skill for their own gains. Taking advantage of his powers of deception, until they suddenly decided that he couldn't be trusted anymore. Then they had hunted him down and trapped him. Bound to a rock with his own murdered son's entrails and forced to suffer in a cave with only his wife and a venomous serpent for company. The faithful woman protecting him from the snake's venom as best she could, but never able to save him. It was no wonder that the man wanted revenge on those that had used him and tortured him. Wouldn't anyone?

Hiccup had been visiting him in the cave from time to time. That was how he had learned about the ring. Singled out and alienated for his heritage, Loki had created his own ring to conceal his ice giant lineage. Concealing his blue skin and allowing him to blend in with the Æsir. None but Odin knew of this ring and its magic, for the Allfather had been the one to suggest it. He had wanted his adopted son to be welcomed in Asgard during those early years. Now they were sworn enemies.

So it was that Hiccup found himself in the halls of the Council, receiving another mission. Apparently the Allfather had seen alarming signs that there was a rider causing trouble in Midgard. He was suspicious that this rider may be a bonded one that had sided with Loki. Elder Noldo did not have much information on the rider. Odin had been strangely vague with details. All they knew was that the rider was based somewhere in the far North.

Hiccup agreed without hesitation. This would make for the perfect opportunity to create his own ring without drawing attention to it. Of course he could have travelled to Midgard on his own, but questions would be asked if anyone caught wind of it. This way, he would be there on Order business. No one would see any reason to be suspicious of his actions. Once he was out of the upper level, he was free to do as he wished. Thanks to Bríghid's amulet, Odin had never been able to scry Hiccup anyways. A fact that never failed to anger the Allfather.

After gearing up in his armour and cloak, he met up with Ilweran. Hiccup even consented to having Heimdall send them through Bifröst for once. It did make the trip much quicker, jumping between the realms almost instantly. Though Hiccup usually preferred to travel through the void. It may be more dangerous and take much longer, but it was nearly impossible to track someone through the land between levels. The strange magic of the void disguising the movements of those within it. Hiccup and Ilweran had been through so many times now, they hardly noticed the pull of the energies anymore.

As they came through the gateway over open ocean, Hiccup looked around at the world he used to know. It had been over two years since he had left this realm. Only returning for brief stints of time if the Order needed a job done. This place now seemed especially strange with his new eyesight. The ocean and sky holding colours that he had never known were there. Ilweran gave him a few moments to take it in before gesturing towards the north.

"Shall we get this over with? I am quite certain that I know where this mysterious rider is. Just as I am quite certain that I know who this rider is. If I am right, our task here will be simple and our intervention will likely be unnecessary." This was the most Hiccup had heard Ilweran say up to this point.

Looking at his friend in shock, he asked, "what are you saying? If you know who this rider is, then why did you not tell Elder Noldo? Why did you come on this mission if you know that it is a fool's errand?"

Ilweran simply smiled and winked at him. "We all have our own little secrets, do we not. I have someone that I would like you to meet. I have been meaning to visit my daughter anyways, and it is easier to do so without suspicion if the Order are the ones sending me here. Now come on, let us not sit here over open water all day. We will attract the sea monsters." Then the blonde man laughed as he spurred Tintallë forward. His shout of, "race you" echoing back to Hiccup over the sound of the waves.

 _"Like they have a chance,"_ Toothless growled as Hiccup chuckled. His blood brother had a point. No dragon could beat a gigantic, bonded night fury. They would have to hold back just to make it a race. Laughing as well, the pair took of after Ilweran and Tintallë. Easily catching up to the huge white monstrous nightmare.

Tintallë turned and sent a stream of fire at Toothless, trying to slow him down. Tucking his wings in, Toothless effortlessly spun under the flame. Rolling over on his back and shooting a tiny blast of his own that exploded in front of the nightmare. Tintallë's smaller wings and larger body made her have to perform an awkward mid-air twist that almost unseated Ilweran. Toothless shot another blast, causing the nightmare to complete the roll. Ilweran coming loose from his saddle and falling towards the ocean.

Quick as a flash, Toothless flipped around and dove. Catching the falling elf in his fore paws before swooping up to gently place him back on Tintallë. Hiccup and Toothless laughing themselves silly the whole time as Ilweran attempted to fix his tousled hair.

"That is what happens when you challenge a night fury. You should know better than to fight dirty, my friend. Toothless is the King of the Skies, after all," Hiccup teased as Ilweran laughed and patted Tintallë affectionately.

"Do not look at me! It was not my idea to fight dirty!" Tintallë gave a throaty chuckle as she shot a small burst of flame towards Toothless again. A mischievous glint shining in her huge, yellow eyes. As Toothless grumbled at her, the two riders burst out laughing. The hours of flight passing in a blur of pleasant banter between friends.

Hiccup had always been surprised by how well he and Ilweran got along with each other. Becoming friends almost immediately after Hiccup arrived in Asgard despite the centuries of difference in their ages. Then becoming as close as brothers over the years Hiccup had been living on Alfheim. He respected the half-elf greatly, and they would usually find themselves paired up for missions. This worked well, as Ilweran tended to keep his silence about the more unnatural abilities that Hiccup sometimes displayed. Just as Hiccup had kept his silence about Ilweran having a daughter on Midgard.

Hiccup had only met his daughter twice. Both times were while he was still human. Both times memorable in their own right. She was a beautiful and free-spirited creature. With her father's blonde hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes. An easy smile and great sense of humour paired with impressive fighting skills. She took every chance she could to spar with Hiccup, hoping to catch him off guard and beat him one day. She had shown romantic interest in him at first, but he had denied her advances as politely as he could. Now they were simply friends. Though she still tried to take his clothes off at every opportunity, as well. It was simply in good fun now.

He chuckled at the thought of what she would say when she saw his new face. Right now he was casting an illusion spell over himself to mask his elven features. Keeping one part of his vast consciousness focused on maintaining it. It was safe to show her though. She already knew everything. Her father was an elf after all, and so was she. As such, she usually liked to spend her time in the south. Her and her dragon both preferring the warmer weather there. He couldn't really understand why they were flying in the opposite direction, expecting to meet her.

Her mother had died when Minden was quite young. Barely out of her childhood years. This had left the beautiful, blonde girl with two options. Allow herself to be married off to one of the men in her village on the mainland, or set out on her own. She had chosen the latter. Having only met her father a few times and with no way to contact him, she had packed what she could carry and then disappeared into the night. Eventually finding and befriending a lost and injured hobblegrunt dragon that she named Borealis.

After nursing the dragon back to health, the pair had set off to find a new life. Travelling around throughout the southern lands. Selling their skills as hired mercenaries, much the same as Hiccup had. Ilweran had eventually managed to track them down again, but as Minden was not a bonded rider, she was not permitted to leave Midgard. So she had stayed in the south and made her own way. Using Ilweran's familiar Ana as a way to contact each other whenever the need arose. It wasn't great, but it's the best that they could manage.

Hiccup had often thought of sending his own familiar, Lintiëram, to Astrid with a letter. Just to let her know how sorry he was. He always talked himself out of it at the last minute though. If she had managed to move on, he didn't want to remind her of the hurt. If she hadn't moved on, then he didn't want to get her hopes up. It simply wasn't good for her. So he had kept his silence and his distance.

As they got farther north, the waters grew more familiar to Hiccup. The painful ache of memory growing in his chest as he realized how close he was to home. How close he was to Astrid. Though the sadness was pointless, as he knew that he would never return there anyways. He couldn't, so he should just let it go. Still, the part of him that was human did not want to forget his previous life and those he had left behind. They were an important piece of what was good inside of him.

The air began to get colder as they neared their destination. The great speed of the bonded dragons making the distance pass in a blur beneath them. Thankful that his new body did not feel cold in the same way his human one had, the riders pressed on. Eventually having to use their magic to keep the ice from building up on the dragons' wings as they flew above the clouds to avoid any ships. _Who in Helheim would ever want to live up here? It's even colder than Berk,_ Hiccup found himself wondering.

Figuring they were far enough away from travelled shipping routes, the riders banked back down below the cloud layer. Hiccup had never been this far north, having only traveled east and south from Berk during his time on Midgard. Looking over the expanse of chilly water, he spotted a strange structure made of some eerie blue-green material. It appeared to be a rocky island covered in solid tongues of ice. Reaching towards the sky as if they were trying to escape the sea.

Ilweran banked Tintallë downwards, taking them in close to the structure. As they got nearer, Hiccup realized that it was made of ice. The strangest ice he had ever seen. "What do you think bud?" He asked Toothless as they followed Ilweran towards an opening in the side of the rock face. Toothless just warbled uncomfortably at him as they swooped into the tunnel behind the nightmare. Both huge dragons having to keep their wings tight to their bodies to get through the passageway.

Finally it opened up into a large cavern on the inside of the island. It was extremely dark, but that mattered little. Hiccup's new eyesight cut easily through the gloom. Allowing him to see that they were in a large room that had tunnels leading off of it in every direction. Suddenly he felt a presence approaching from one of these tunnels. The bright amber spark of Minden's guarded mind.

The slim woman came running into the cavern as the Riders jumped to the cave floor. A golden eagle flying along behind her. "You made it! I got your message with Ana yesterday!" She exclaimed happily as she launched herself at Hiccup. He caught and hugged her. Laughing and spinning her around before setting her back on her feet. Then she stepped away to hug her father. "It's so good to see you two!"

Turning to smile at Hiccup, she said, "welcome to the Sanctuary. The protected home for dragons that have been rescued from hunters, or for any dragons seeking shelter." Then she turned to Ilweran. "Val should be back any time now. She just went out on a scouting mission. The hunters in the north are getting more active, and we want to know why." Ilweran nodded and turned to Hiccup, but before he could say anything, they both heard the sound of wings approaching the cavern.

"That should be Val now, I would think," Ilweran said with a smile. As one, the group turned and looked towards the entrance. Suddenly a handsome tan stormcutter sailed out of the dark tunnel. Opening its four wings wide to gently land before them. A rider in a strange suite and helmet hopping down from its back. The new rider reached up to remove their helmet, revealing a striking face with bright green eyes and auburn hair. A spark of something twinged unexpectedly in Hiccup's mind. Almost like a memory.

The woman was older, likely near his own father's age. Hiccup figured this was probably the dragon rider that Odin had seen. If they were rescuing dragons from hunter ships, that would definitely lead to some disturbances. Hunters rarely gave up their trophies without a fight, after all. Ilweran was right. This mission would be a quick and pointless one after all. Perhaps he should see if Minden wanted to accompany him to Rome. She was always up for a little adventure and violence.

Ilweran greeted the woman warmly. Clearly they already knew each other well enough. Then Ilweran turned and gestured towards him. "Valka, I would like to introduce you to Hiccup Haddock. One of our newest bonded riders."

 _Wait, what? Valka? That was my mother's name..._ Hiccup turned his full attention on the woman now. Taking in the uncomfortably familiar green eyes, auburn hair, and high cheekbones. The same ones that he used to see every time he looked in the mirror. The woman was looking back at him with equal parts shock and shame. Her eyes roving over his own familiar features as she realized who he was.

She reached out one hand towards him, almost as if she wanted to confirm that he was real. Opening her mouth as if about to speak, but no words came out. Hiccup himself was frozen in shock. _His mother was alive! She had been all of these years! Living in a dragon sanctuary, no less._ So many conflicting emotions were flashing through his mind that it was all a blur. Happiness, anger, sadness, guilt, surprise, horror, all tinged with a strong sense of abandonment. His face displaying nothing of the storm swirling inside.

The woman dropped her hand back to her side as she met Hiccup's eyes for a moment. Searching them for some hint of recognition or acceptance. She would never find it. Then she looked back at Ilweran and sighed. "I know who he is. This man is my son."


	14. A Debt Incurred, A Dept Repaid

Nobody moved as an uncomfortable silence settled over the group. The tension of the moment seeming to thicken the very air of the cavern. Despite his powerful new lungs, Hiccup was almost struggling to breathe. Completely overwhelmed by the suffocating emotions that were washing over and through him. This woman was his mother. The mother that he had believed to be dead. The mother that he had been forced to live without for the last twenty-two years.

Looking at the woman that had abandoned him as a baby, he felt his anger well up and take over. Crushing all of the other emotions beneath its massive weight. As he struggled to control the rage that was writhing in his gut, Valka turned to him again. A pleading look in her eyes as he remained still and silent. All of them, oblivious to the storm that was quickly spiralling out of control.

"Hiccup, I am so sorry. You must understand, I just couldn't go back once I had met Cloudjumper. I couldn't keep living in that land of kill or be killed. I know that I left you. I know that it was wrong, but I just had to. I honestly thought you would be better off without me." She was searching the flawless illusion that was his concealed face, hoping to glean some insight into his thoughts. Her words feeding the uncontrollable monster inside. The other two standing by and watching nervously, unsure what Hiccup might do, as Valka reached out a tentative hand towards him again.

A strange feeling was growing in Hiccup's chest as he gazed back at the woman in front of him. A hot and uncomfortable sensation of something that didn't belong. Almost as if he had swallowed a piece of food that was too large. It made him feel as if he needed to cough. When he opened his mouth however, a feral and animalistic snarl ripped from his throat instead. The sound was distinctly threatening and unmistakably dragon-like as he felt his lips pull back from his teeth. It actually brought him up short for a moment as everyone gaped at him in shock.

 _"Huh, that's new,"_ he shot at Toothless. His blood brother actually rasped a chuckle at that before wrapping his tail around Hiccup and pulling him gently back a few steps from the group. Giving him space to get control of himself. Holding him in place as he, too, looked at this human that had abandoned his rider. Allowing a pointedly similar snarl to escape his throat as he narrowed his acid green eyes at the woman. Trying to warn everyone to keep clear as he worked to settle his rider.

Toothless could feel Hiccup trembling in his rage. Could see the images flashing through his mind. Violent scenes of him using the dark magic of Guruthos to punish this woman that dared try to apologize for turning her back on a child. As if you could ever make up for that. He wanted to hurt her, make her suffer as he had. The darkness underneath seeing its chance and rising up to take over.

_Maybe he should allow the dark tendrils of decay to slowly envelope her, rotting her flesh as she struggled against them. Or cut out her heart and feed it to Calmacil as he forced her to watch. Guruthos binding her soul to her body until Hiccup finally decided she had suffered enough. Perhaps sending the fiery tendrils of the bond magic into her instead. Letting it burn through her body and consume her mind as he stole her essence to add to his own. She would not be able to stop it. She would die screaming her agony..._

Toothless found himself shuddering slightly as he watched the storm rage. Not that he cared for the egg-abandoning two-legs. His only concern was for the evil that was trying to consume his brother. This was dangerous. The others having no idea how much so. _"Calm down brother. You don't really want to hurt anyone here. Perhaps we should give her the chance to explain herself. After all, didn't you and I run away as well. Are we any better than her?"_

 _"That's not the same and you know it!"_ Hiccup growled at him as another snarl built in his chest before he could stop it. He could feel the power of his swords tingling over his skin. Yearning to be set free to do his bidding. _"I was just a baby! She let us all think that she was dead while she ran off to play with dragons. She is not a bonded rider. She didn't have to stay away. She just wanted to. Even though she had an entire family waiting for her. She simply walked away from something that I can never have! As if it meant nothing to her!"_

Toothless pressed his nose against Hiccup's chest. Humming deep in his throat and sending calming energy through their bond, trying to settle the storm inside his rider. _"I know brother, but it is too late to change any of it now. We might as well play nice. You know as well as I that Odin likely already knew who she was, and he sent us here to try and break you. He's trying to find the weak chink in your armour. Do not let it be her! Let her try to explain her actions, instead of giving the tyrant what he wants."_ Then he gave his rasping chuckle as he added darkly, _"besides, if you don't like what she says, you can always kill her later."_

 _"Fair points, bud. Fine, you win. I'll play nice with the human."_ Hiccup could feel the rage subsiding as Toothless sent his irresistible magic through the bond. It was probably good that the dragon had gained some control over his arcane powers after the ritual. This would have ended terribly without him. The darkness seemed to always be lurking just below the surface these days, clawing desperately to get out. Hiccup reached out to scratch Toothless under the chin, communicating his gratitude. The dragon finally releasing his tail from around his rider, allowing him to approach the stunned group again.

All three of them were still staring at him with a mixture of apprehension and confusion. Even Ilweran looked as if he wasn't sure what had just happened, or what was about to happen. Hiccup met his friend's concerned gaze and smiled. It was not Ilweran's fault. Clearly, he had not known about this either. Keeping his voice carefully neutral, he addressed the other man.

"I am sorry, friend. I seem to have been rather caught off guard, but I am better now." Ilweran smiled back and nodded at him. Not mentioning the unsettling display. Though he was sure the man would have some questions for him later. Then Hiccup looked around at the two women, choosing to focus on Minden's startled face as he offered a shrug. "I apologize if I frightened you. Understandably, this was a bit of a shock for me. I assure you that I am in complete control now."

After another brief moment of silence, Minden snapped out of her frozen state. A wide grin spread on her beautiful face as she stepped closer and punched him in the arm. Hiccup couldn't help laughing and feigning injury as the atmosphere lightened considerably. He rubbed his shoulder dramatically as she started yelling at him. "You complete ass, Hiccup Haddock! You nearly scared the life out of me! How in Hel's realm did you make that noise? That was the single most terrifying sound I have ever heard anyone make. It was awesome!"

Rubbing the back of his neck and smirking, Hiccup just shrugged at her. "Honestly, I am not sure. I did not even know that I could do that until now. One could say that I have gone through a few changes since you last saw me." Ilweran actually snorted a laugh at that.

As the whole group shot him a look, he shrugged and said, "that may just be the understatement of the century." Minden raised an eyebrow at Hiccup while crossing her arms, and he relented. Rolling his eyes for good measure first, as he summoned an orb of energy to light the cavern. Assuming that his mother's human eyes would not be able to see as well in this dark room as the rest of them could.

"Fine, I was going to show you anyway." Turning to his mother, he said coldly, "I hope this is as shocking to you as your existence has been to me." She looked as if she wanted to say something to this. Without pausing to let her speak, Hiccup cast off his illusion spell. He heard a loud gasp of surprise followed by the telling increase of two heartbeats. Meeting Minden's startled gaze, he grinned wickedly down at her. Deliberately letting his glistening white teeth with the exaggerated canines show more than usual. Knowing that she would actually like them. Anything destructive was good with Minden.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup, what have you done to yourself?" She exclaimed loudly, before reaching out one hand to trail a finger slowly down over his chest and abs suggestively. Giving him a cheeky wink as she looked him over. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. Gods, you're even more delectable than you were before, my handsome hunk of man. There wouldn't happen to be any other exciting changes beneath your armour that you'd like to show me? Not that you'd be able to hide much under all that yummy tight leather..."

Hiccup and Ilweran both laughed at this, as Hiccup gave her his own roguish wink while he grabbed her hand. Effectively stopping its venture south before it could reach his belt. "I bet you would like to know. Too bad I am not letting you near enough to take my clothes off to find out. I learned my lesson last time, you demon child." They all laughed again before Hiccup looked over at his mother. She had been quietly standing by. Watching the friendly exchange with a bright spark of curiosity and humour in her green eyes.

Personally, Hiccup felt that she looked entirely too comfortable with what she had seen of his face. Admittedly he had toned it down somewhat for Minden. Turning to meet Valka's gaze full on, he gave her the emotional shake-up that she deserved. Allowing all of the strange and wild magic to shine through in his new features. His deeply tanned and angular face accentuating his eerily luminous eyes and feral white teeth. His pupils contracting to thin vertical slits on command. He knew just how uncomfortably inhuman he could look when he wanted to, and he was going for maximum shock factor.

She stared back at him with her mouth gaping open. He could see the frantic heartbeat in her throat as his appearance spawned the typical fear in her. It did the same thing to most. He looked like a predator and they responded like prey. Those around him instinctually drawing away from something that felt dangerous, even though they didn't understand it. Their ingrained instincts overriding any rational thought. The primitive mind taking over momentarily as the body decided whether to fight or run.

Then she snapped herself out of it. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked over him again. "What has happened to you?" Her question was spoken in a soft voice, nearly a whisper, and he wasn't sure exactly what part of him she was referring to. The outside, or the inside. Not that she knew who he was before this moment, so she had no right to question him.

"Life happened to me, mother. Perhaps you should have been there to save me from the monsters. Instead, I have become one." He couldn't help the cold satisfaction as he watched the pain flash across her face. Toothless may have convinced him to let her live, but that did not mean that he was going to let her escape what she had done. The truth that was standing right in front of her. She had tried to run away from her life, and now it had finally caught up to her.

"Hiccup, I really am sorry. If you would just let me explain..." Hiccup cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I will let you explain yourself eventually. Perhaps I will even accept your apology, if your excuses are good enough. Do not expect more than that from me. As for right now, there is something that I need to do." He turned back to smile darkly at Minden as he called on the illusion magic to mask his strange features again. "As for you, how would you like to come on an adventure with me? There is an old friend of mine that I am sure is just dying to see me again."

Minden grinned wickedly as she picked up the hint in his words and the predatory gleam in his eyes. "I'd love to, my delicious dark prince. I'll go get my sword and armour. Meet you guys in the nest." With that, she turned and sashayed back out of the cavern. Blowing him a smirking kiss before she disappeared down the tunnel.

Ilweran chuckled after her before turning to Hiccup. "You know, if I did not know that you had already adamantly denied her advances, I may be forced to kill you. Though I must admit, I am not sure why you bother. I would hate to have to end your life, but she does truly seem to adore you, for some reason."

Hiccup smiled at his friend. Reaching out to wrap an arm around his shoulders jokingly. "Oh, I am well aware of that, and I like her too. Now that you mention it, she is rather attractive and awfully willing. If you are offering me a boon, then maybe..." He let the sentence trail off as he enjoyed the look of horror on his friend's face for a moment.

Then he huffed a laugh as he said, "relax brother! I was kidding! Though very beautiful, I guess she is just not my type. Now you on the other hand..." and then he pulled Ilweran closer before the man knew what was happening. Pretending to kiss him and making deliberately lewd sounds as his friend struggled to get away.

Laughing, the blonde man finally managed to wrestle out from under Hiccup's arm. A spark of mischief in his amber eyes as he said, "you had best be careful with what you are offering. You know that most elves are not really particular in their preferences."

"Ah yes, my friend. This is very true. Fortunately for me, I know that you are as particular as I am. As handsome as you may be, I will always prefer women. Still, I promise that Minden is safe with me. I would never betray your trust like that. Besides, she could likely kill me herself if I tried anything inappropriate."

Ilweran allowed that with a smile before gesturing towards another tunnel leading out of the cavern. "Valka, shall we show Hiccup the nest?" Valka had been watching the joking exchange between the two men with a startled expression on her face. At the mention of her name however, she snapped out of her daze and nodded before starting down the tunnel. Hiccup followed the two of them through a maze-like passage made of oddly shaped stone pillars. The dragons trailing behind. Eventually coming out into a wide open area that was somehow still lush and green, despite being inside an ice sculpture.

He had to admit, the nest was incredible. A swarm of colourful dragons was flying around the head of the largest one he had ever seen. It was even bigger than the queen at Dragon Island. Beautiful white-blue scales covered its massive body. Huge flipper fins lining its back and tail. Most stunning of all though, had to be the enormous tusks that jutted out from its maw. Longer than three ships moored stem to stern and bigger around than the largest oak tree. The beast was magnificent.

As Hiccup made his way towards this alpha dragon, Toothless came over to walk beside him. The two blood brothers stood on the ledge, reading the power radiating from this marvellous titan as it gazed back at them. Hiccup felt the brush of its mind against his, but it was not a threatening presence. More like a polite handshake. It became instantly clear that this dragon was intelligent and gentle. He returned the gesture and in response, the beast blew a puff of icy air at the brothers that froze Hiccup's hair up into glittering spikes.

His mother came to stand beside him then. Chuckling softly as she watched Hiccup brush the ice from his bangs. "He likes you." Hiccup shot her a quick look. She smiled sadly at him before looking towards the huge dragon. "This is the mighty Bewilderbeast. King of all Dragons, and one of the very few that remain. He built this nest and he provides protection for the injured or asylum seeking dragons that dwell within it."

As she turned back to Hiccup, he could see the pain in her eyes. It was much too late for her regret to affect him, but he didn't cut her off or walk away when she started to talk again. "Look, I know that I have made a lot of mistakes. Too many to count. When Cloudjumper took me from Berk that night, he brought me here. When I realized that I had been right about the true nature of dragons, I decided to stay. It was the hardest decision I have ever made."

"I thought that you would be better off without the influence of a mother that had never been one of the Tribe. I was always different, always a free spirit, and always an outsider. I thought that my presence would make you an outcast as well" Hiccup was about to state that he had become an outcast without her help, when she held up a hand to stop him.

"I am not trying to make excuses for what I did to you and your father. There are none. The truth is that after I had stayed away for a while, the idea of going back grew more and more terrifying. After enough years had passed, I somehow convinced myself that it didn't matter whether or not I went back. Telling myself that everyone likely already believed me to be dead and had moved on. There was no sense in reopening old wounds with my sudden reappearance."

"Really, I was just scared. Scared to face your father. Scared to face a tribe that had never accepted me and try to convince them to stop fighting dragons. Mostly though, I was scared of you. Scared to see the anger and pain in your eyes when you realized that I had left you by choice. Afraid that you, above all others, would call me to task for my betrayal. You have proven that I was absolutely right in that belief. I deserve every moment of your anger. I cannot change what I have done, Hiccup. I only hope that one day you will give me a chance to make what amends I can."

Sighing, Hiccup met Toothless' gaze for a moment before looking back at Valka. "I am not sure what you expect me to say. Honestly, I do not know if I have it in me anymore to forgive and forget. I do however, have an impressive ability to overlook the negative and carry on with my life. It is what I do and it is what I am good at. Do I really have the right to hold your choices against you? I am far from perfect, after all. I have done terrible things in my life that I desperately wish I could take back. I know better than most that what is done, cannot be easily undone."

He held his hand out to his mother in a sign of truce. Toothless was right. He did not want this woman to be the weak link in his armour. He honestly couldn't even find it in himself to hate her. Hate was a lot of work, and he didn't want to devote that much time to thinking about her. She would never be his mother, but she didn't need to be his enemy. That would just make it uncomfortable for Ilweran and Minden, whom he did care about.

She smiled and reached out to grasp his hand with her own. As he shook it, he settled his green eyes on hers. They were so similar, in a way. The free-spirited outsiders that had been shunned by the Tribe and found their family in a dragon instead. Wasn't he also staying away from Berk, partly because he was afraid to have them see what he had become? Not wanting to face their fear and judgement. He, at least, had not left a family waiting for him. Just Astrid.

"This does not mean that I forgive you for abandoning me. I cannot. I suggest that we simply start fresh from this moment. Leave the past where it is and build something in the now. Though it will never be what it could have been, or what you may wish it to be. We both know that it is far too late for that. However, this is the best that I can offer, and probably better than you deserve."

She nodded her head at him as a tear glistened on her cheek. "It is better than I could have hoped for, and I will take it. Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup chuckled softly at her. "Do not thank me. Thank Toothless. It may not have gone quite so well without him. You likely owe him your life." Valka looked slightly taken aback by his honesty. Then she met his eyes and nodded her understanding before turning her attention to the night fury sitting behind him. A distinctly smug look on the dragon's scaly lips.

"Thank you then, Toothless. It seems that I now owe a blood debt to a dragon of the Order. That should prove interesting in future, I think." Toothless just rasped a laugh at her before giving her his gummy smile. Just then, Minden came running out of the tunnel with her hobblegrunt behind her. Dressed in the tight fitting dragon scale armour that Hiccup had made her and with her sword in its matching sheath tied at her waist. The reds and greens of her armour bringing out the rosy tones in her amber eyes and tanned skin.

Despite his best intentions, he was still a man at his core. The flexible leather armour hugged and accentuated every curve of her lithe body. Just as his own and Ilweran's did. It was form fitting by design. Made to function as a protective second skin, stronger than any steel. They never really thought much of it, but he supposed that it did have its appeal.

The thin, clinging layer left very little to the imagination. He caught himself looking over her appreciatively as the sight of a beautiful woman stirred the familiar heat of longing in his loins. A heat which he was studiously ignoring. Still, he had to admit that, as her white-blonde hair billowed around her delicate face, she looked like a warrior goddess. Beautiful and dangerous.

Then he felt an ache cut through him instead, as he thought about another warrior goddess that he knew. Another woman that was as dangerous as she was beautiful. She had effectively cut his heart right out of his chest, after all; and he had let her. Had even actively participated in his own destruction. Willingly giving the last good piece of himself to her, so that she could keep it safe.

Casting his dark thoughts aside, he smirked mischievously at Minden. Deliberately letting his voice drop into a seductive growl, he made a great show of looking her over. "Damn girl, you look good enough to eat!" Then, as she was about to thank him, he grinned and added, "as you should, since it took you long enough. We have been waiting for ages. Toothless nearly died of boredom. Are you finally ready to go?" She laughed and threw a stick at him, as Borealis came over to nuzzle Toothless affectionately.

"Watch it, you! Yes, I'm ready, but first, I want you to meet some old friends of yours. They have informed me that they used to know you quite well." She waved at a group of dragons lounging by a waterfall. Looking over, Hiccup felt a wide grin spread across his face. He could barely believe his eyes. It was the dragons from the kill ring in Berk all those years ago.

The sky blue nadder chirped and came over to him. Eyeing him speculatively for a moment and sniffing him, before suddenly rubbing her head against him. Yes, she definitely remembered him too. Reaching out with his mind, he spoke to her as he scratched behind her crest. _"Well, I'll be. How did you guys end up here?"_

 _"One of the young two-legs set us free one night. A blonde female that was in the training when you were there. I remember that she was one of the only worthy opponents besides yourself. Quite pretty for a two-legs, she was too."_ Hiccup found himself laughing out loud in his surprise. At her words as well as at the proud, motherly tone she was using. A pretty, blonde warrior from the training had set them free one night, huh? That could only have been Astrid. _She really was absolutely perfect._ The thought made the empty hole in his chest twinge again.

After greeting the other Berk refugees, he gestured to Minden. "I think we should leave before I have to face any more reunions today." She laughed and agreed before jumping onto her dragon with practiced grace. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and saluted Ilweran before they took off. Following Minden through a fissure in the ice leading outside. Not even casting a backward glance at his mother.

***

It took them a few days to reach Rome, as they had to accommodate Borealis' smaller size. Along the way, Hiccup had explained to Minden what they were going to do. The plan was to wait until night, then sneak into the palace under cover of darkness. Killing any that got in their way until they reached Hadrian. Then Hiccup would deal with the emperor while Minden stood guard. Hopefully completing their task and getting out of the city before the alarm could be raised.

As they neared the capital, Hiccup and Toothless dropped from the sky to hide themselves in a clearing just outside the city. Minden and Bori flying over to scout out the target. The hobblegrunt would draw much less alarm than the night fury if anyone was to spot it. The two brothers waiting patiently for her to return. Trusting the blonde warrior's skills entirely. When she did glide down to meet him in the clearing, she sent him the aerial view of the palace and guard stations through a mental link. Then they got to work devising a strategy.

As darkness began to fall, the two riders got themselves ready to leave. Hiccup retrieving his bow and quiver from the saddlebag, and Minden fluffing her hair and adjusting her tunic to accentuate her breasts even more. She was going to serve as a distraction while Hiccup took out the guards on top of the wall. Using her feminine allure to woo the men on the ground. Keeping their attention on her until Hiccup was done. Then she was free to kill them.

He glanced over at Minden where she was standing by her dragon, and sighed. She looked like the living representation of every young man's wildest dreams. Too bad his heart was already spoken for. "You have got to be one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen, my lovely temptress. Those guards will probably think they have already died and gone to Valhalla when they see you." She turned and smiled at him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you, Mr. Silver Tongue. Speaking of Valhalla; compliments are nice, but I can think of some better uses for that tongue of yours," she added with a wink.

"Oh, very witty. You could not handle the things that I can do with my tongue. I would so enjoy tying you down and pleasuring you until you begged me for mercy, my dear. It might teach you a lesson to be careful what you wish for. Unfortunately for you though, our love must remain platonic and unsatisfied," Hiccup replied as he grinned at her.

She grinned back wickedly. "Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," she purred.

"I know," he chuckled before getting serious. "All joking aside, you had better be careful. I do not want to have to face your father if I let anything happen to you here." She sighed in exasperation before coming over and leaning up to kiss his cheek softly.

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. Stop worrying! Besides, you and Toothless would never let anything happen to me. My sexy, sexy dark prince," she added with a smile as she reached out, quick as a flash, to undo his belt. Dancing back out of his reach with a laugh as he grabbed at his trousers to keep them up. His unruly male urges causing his stomach to clench with desire at her touch before he could reign them back in.

"What did I say about undressing me?! Our relationship is strictly hands off, woman! You are pushing my self-restraint to its breaking point, you little monster," Hiccup growled at her as he refastened his belt.

"Gods, I hope so," she chuckled at him with a wink. Grumbling about evil women, Hiccup turned back to Toothless. The traitor took one look at him and started laughing too.

"Toothless, how dare you laugh at this abuse? I thought you were better than that, bud! Do not encourage her!" Finally breaking a smile as the others kept laughing, he climbed onto the saddle and they took off into the night. Hiccup and Toothless leading the way. Blending in like shadows in the dark sky as they swooped in low towards the towers.

With his perfect night vision, it was almost too easy to take out the guards on the wall. Each arrow he loosed returning itself to his quiver, ready to be used again. Silent and invisible, they had taken out most of the men by the gate before the others even noticed that something was amiss. Eventually one of the grunts of pain carrying though the still night air caught their attention. Before the men on the ground could sound the alarm however, Bori swooped low over the centre of the courtyard. Minden casually sliding off her saddle and dropping the 20 feet to the ground. She landed in a crouch, before standing and smiling pleasantly around at them. Her dragon disappearing into the night sky.

"Hello boys. Nice night, isn't it. I was hoping one of you fine gentlemen might be able to help me?" She stopped to twirl a lock of her hair and bite her lip suggestively as she cast her eyes downwards. Looking back up at the men demurely through her lashes, she hammed it up a little more. Apparently having way too much fun with this. Those poor fools clearly had no idea what they were dealing with.

"I seem to have lost my way and it has gotten rather late. You wouldn't happen to know of a place that I could stay for the night, would you? You see, I am ever so tired and ever so alone. I'm just not at all sure what I should do." Hiccup chuckled as he loosed more arrows. Listening to the predictably lecherous thoughts of the soldiers in the courtyard.

He smiled to himself as the young men let their lustful desires override their battle training. Lowering their weapons as they stared, enraptured, at the exotic and lovely goddess standing before them. Seemingly offering herself up for their enjoyment, while behind them, their brothers on the wall were exterminated. _"Don't they know that you should never trust a beautiful woman? Especially if she's dressed like that, and seems to want you a little too much,"_ he shot at Toothless as he heard the dragon chuckling.

One of the soldiers stepped forward after glancing at his fellows. "Such a lovely lady as yourself should not be out alone at this time of night. You should be sleeping someplace warm, instead. If it is a bed that you need, I can think of a few of us that certainly have some room to spare in one ours." The swines around him all guffawed at his joke as they leered at Minden. After putting an arrow through the chest of the last guard by the gate, Hiccup waved his hand to douse the braziers.

Shouts of confusion rang out from the now dark courtyard as the men were effectively blinded. "That is very 'generous' of you boys, but unfortunately for you, that's my cue," Minden replied with a dark laugh. Then she unsheathed her sword and ran at the men. Killing three of them before they even knew what was happening. The remaining group raised their weapons and stared around in alarm at the sound of their comrades dying. Trying to peer through the blackness and defend themselves, but they didn't stand a chance. She was truly as lethal as she was beautiful.

Minden slashed her way through them faster than they could ever hope to block. Her elegant pink and green sword flashing in the pale moonlight. _"She's something else, isn't she bud,"_ Hiccup remarked, stowing his bow and quiver. Toothless warbled his agreement as he banked towards the ground. Hiccup dropping the 50 feet from the saddle to land quietly behind the soldiers fighting the warrior goddess.

Reaching up and drawing his twin blades from the sheaths at his back, he met Minden's eyes over the group as she cut through a man's chest plate with ease. "About time you decided to drop in. Though, I think I had it pretty well under control," she laughed at him while knocking aside a low jab.

"Well, you know me. I so enjoy watching you work, my lovely femme fatale. Still, I could not just stand by and let you have all the fun." At the sound of his voice, the men turned around in shock.

Hiccup grinned darkly at them from under his hood as his swords began to glow. Waves of green and blue-purple light dancing over the engravings on their elegant blades. Casting eerie shadows over his face and chest as the soldiers looked upon this new enemy. He could see the dawning realization in their minds as they recognized the insignia emblazoned into his chest plate, recalling the rider turned traitor that used to fight alongside them. Could taste the fear seeping from them as they remembered his skill and brutality while serving their emperor.

"It is nothing personal, men. You are simply standing in the way of something I want." He laughed at the surprise on their faces as he lunged at them. His blades leaving fire trails of light in their wake as he cut through the bodies between him and the palace steps. He was spinning and darting between the helpless fools as if they were standing still. The next one in line dying before the last had even hit the ground. The emeralds in the hilts glowing brightly as they feasted on the souls of the fallen.

Minden cackled and joined back in the fray. Jumping agilely up to the top of the wall where more men were appearing. Drawn to the gate by the commotion and sudden darkness. She began taking out the new soldiers with equal grace and skill, if not quite the same speed. Soon the courtyard was bathed in blood as the ground was littered with gore and guards. A few amputated limbs lying here and there amongst the carnage. The walls now sporting disemboweled bodies, hanging by their own entrails from either side of the gate.

"Nice touch," Hiccup said as he gazed up at the ghoulish decorations. Minden just laughed and smiled at him over the edge of the wall. Satisfied that there was no one left outside to sound the alarm, Hiccup sealed up the gate with a wave of his hand. Preventing anyone else from entering or leaving. Minden jumped back down to land beside him with a soft thump. Then the two of them ran up the steps and into the palace.

Reaching out with his mind, Hiccup quickly located Hadrian in his chambers. The two warriors slunk down the corridors. Killing any soldiers that they came across. Using magic to disable and confuse any of the servants or slaves that blocked their path. Refusing to kill these innocent ones that were forced to be here. When they reached the door to the emperor's quarters, Hiccup sheathed his swords, muting their glow. After a nod at Minden that she returned with a smirk, he pushed it open. Slipping silently inside the dark room while Minden took up her position outside of it, listening for any sign of approaching footsteps.

Looking around, Hiccup noticed that he was in a sort of parlour or meeting room. Everything was dark and still. A few guards sleeping, propped up on their chairs by another doorway. He cast a quick spell over them so that they would not wake while he worked. These ones needed to stay alive to avert suspicion of an attack. He spared barely a glance at the snoozing soldiers as he walked calmly towards the doorway they were guarding.

Creeping through into this next room, he saw a large bed silhouetted by the moonlight. The shape of a man lying in it. Like the predator he was, Hiccup padded soundlessly over to them side of the bed. Gazing down for a moment at the man who had destroyed so many lives. Hadrian looked much the same as Hiccup remembered, except that there were lines of worry around his eyes and forehead. As if life was not as easy for the emperor as it had once been.

Reaching down, he placed one hand over the emperor's mouth and nose to muffle his shout. Flicking his wrist to call a gleaming stiletto blade into his other hand. As the feeling of suffocating death invaded his dreams, Hadrian's eyes flew open in surprise. He saw the dark figure in the cloak standing over him and tried to struggle. Reaching up to grasp desperately at the hand that held him down. Hiccup casually placed the blade in his other hand against the panicked man's throat. Watching the Adam's apple bob erratically as he swallowed nervously against the sharp steel.

Hiccup could smell the fear radiating off of Hadrian as he slowly dropped his hands from Hiccup's arm. He released the man's nose, allowing him to breathe. It wouldn't do to kill him now. He needed to be alive if the spell was to work. Hiccup shook his head to dislodge the hood of his cloak and smiled wickedly down at the man. The moonlight casting its pale glow over Hiccup's face and glinting off his unnaturally white teeth with the fang-like cuspids.

The terrified recognition in Hadrian's eyes was extremely gratifying. It had been two and a half years since Hiccup had left the head of Kokhba on his writing desk and disappeared into the night. Clearly, Hadrian had not forgotten that night either.

"You do not have nearly enough guards around here. Did you honestly think that I would not return for you one day? Surely you should have known that I would come to collect on the debt you owe me." As confusion lit briefly in the man's eyes, Hiccup chuckled at the predictable direction of his thoughts. "No, I do not want your gold. I was thinking of something a little more...personal."

Removing his hands from the man's mouth and throat he cast quick binding spells on him before he could even think to move or shout. Savouring the fear in his victim's eyes as he settled himself on the edge of the bed beside him, the stiletto retracting smoothly back into its wrist sheath. Retrieving a black ring from a pocket of his cloak, Hiccup held it up for Hadrian to see.

It was a masculine, yet elegantly designed thing, in the shape of a coiled serpent eating its own tail. The moonlight glinting off the delicate emeralds inset into the snake's eyes. He pulled a silver dagger covered in runes from another pocket in his cloak and held this up as well. The blade was almost vibrating with the arcane power that flowed through it. He spoke conversationally to the trapped man as he allowed the silver celestial light to reflect off the gleaming metal.

"You see, I have a little problem that I need your help with. I have found myself in an unfortunate position where I cannot walk amongst humans without a disguise anymore." Hiccup grinned down at the man as he cast off his concealment magic. Revelling in the terrified shock that was pouring off Hadrian in waves, mixed in with a kind of resentful wonder at his undeniable beauty. With a wicked smirk, Hiccup gestured towards his face.

"So, you see my predicament. I can hardly walk around unnoticed with a face like this. Of course, I could maintain the illusion myself, as I was a moment ago, but that is just too bothersome. What I really need is something to carry this illusion for me. The only problem is that magic, in its purest form, is quite insatiable. The object would need an energy source of some sort, something alive for the spell to feed on. Do you have any ideas?"

He could feel Hadrian fighting against the enchantments binding him. Trying to get away and scream out for help. Letting another dark laugh escape him, Hiccup grinned down at the silly man. "Your struggles are pointless. I have bound you with spells for silence and stillness. You will not be able to move or speak unless I let you, which I will not. Now, the best source of energy for my particular needs, would be a soul. Any soul would do, really. Unfortunately, you destroyed mine when you used me to help you kill the innocent. Therefore, I feel it is only fair that you give yours in return to help me now."

The bitter smell of terror was thick in the air as Hiccup took the silver dagger in one hand and Hadrian's limp hand in the other. Carving the rune for containment on the back before flipping it over and piercing his index finger with the sharp blade. Placing the dagger back into his pocket as a drop of blood began to form on the end of Hadrian's fingertip. Holding out the black serpent ring, he touched the drop of blood to it. The bead of red glistened in the pale silver light for a moment, before it sunk slowly beneath the surface of the ring.

"See, that was not so bad, was it? Nothing to be so upset about." He looked into Hadrian's panicked, yet now somewhat confused, eyes as he held the ring up between his fingers for the paralyzed and gagged man to see easier. "This next part, however, will likely be much more painful. Think of it as partial retribution for the pain that you have caused others. Mahmet," he finished quietly. The ancient and forgotten elvish word for servitude. The tiny emerald eyes of the serpent began to glow as Hiccup channeled the life force through himself and into the ring.

Hadrian was trying to scream in his agony, but the spells kept him silenced. Hiccup could feel the odd sensation of the life draining out of Hadrian. It was like a rush of icy water flooding down Hiccup's arm and out his fingers. Making his skin prickle and itch. It was an uncomfortably powerful feeling, this removal of someone's soul using one's own body. The emperor was not dying, though.

His soul would live on inside the ring. Feeding the illusion magic as it suffered the pain of being separated from its form for eternity. Leaving only an empty shell behind in the moonlit bed. Those that found him would have no idea what had happened. As the last of Hadrian's soul was torn from his body, the form in the bed went limp. The spark of life in his eyes dying out, leaving only dull brown orbs to gaze sightlessly over the room.

The glowing eyes of the serpent faded to darkness again and Hiccup released his spells over the man. Reaching over and closing his eyes to make it seem as if he was sleeping before getting up from the bed. After looking at the ring once more, he slid it onto the middle finger of his right hand. Feeling a strange tingling sensation as the illusion spell he had forged into it took hold.

Moving to look into the bronze mirror on the wall, Hiccup checked his reflection. The face that stared back at him was perfectly, undeniably, human. He slid the ring off his finger and watched as the exotic eleven features instantly replaced the illusion. As he put the ring back on, the concealment charm took over seamlessly again. The ring worked perfectly.

Smiling in satisfaction, he strolled back passed the still sleeping guards and out into the corridor to meet up with Minden.

As he gently shut the door behind him, she looked him over once before asking quietly, "is it done?" He nodded and held his hand up to show her the serpent ring. She looked at it for a moment and smiled wickedly. "Serves the murdering bastard right. He's where he should be." Hiccup chuckled and grinned at her. Then they made their way stealthily back out of the palace to the dark courtyard where an entire unit of the Imperial Guard now lay. Over a hundred men brought down by two. The resulting macabre scene hidden by the night.

Their dragons dropped to the ground to meet them. Turning to look at the carnage, Hiccup unsheathed Calmacil. Holding the sword out in front of him he muttered, "Nama." The waves of light began to dance over the engravings again as eerie blue-purple fire blossomed on the blade. Spreading out from the sword to creep over the courtyard in every direction, almost like a living thing. Flowing around Hiccup, Minden, and their dragons, as if they were merely stones in a stream, while it moved to consume the corpses of the fallen around them. Removing the evidence of the massacre as the unearthly flames absorbed the lingering essence from the men and channeled it back to their master.

He could feel the warm waves of energy flowing through him. Much like the original bonding fire, but slightly less painful now, for it was adding this stolen energy to his vast well of arcane power instead of taking from it. Minden looked at him in confusion for a moment as the spectral flames crept their way up the palace steps. "Judgement?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Easily understanding the primitive elvish that he had used. "They are already dead. How much more can they be judged?"

Hiccup just smiled grimly at her as he sheathed Calmacil again, muting her glow. "She is judging their soul, Minden. The fire will consume their bodies, but if their soul was clean, it will be released from Guruthos. Allowing them to pass on to the afterlife. They were not really the ones I wanted to punish. Well, at least not all of them." Then he gazed around at the courtyard again. The magic had nearly finished wiping it clean, as he knew it was doing to those they had left inside the palace, as well.

Minden punched him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned to glance at her, she smirked at him. "Aren't you just turning into a big, ol' softy, Hiccup! That's very kind of you to release them."

Hiccup chuckled at her. "Kind is my middle name," he joked lightly. "Besides, this way, no one will know that we were here. They will just see a lack of guards and a very dead, but otherwise unharmed emperor. Leading them to conclude that it was an inside job, most likely a poisoning."

She smirked at him again. "Nope, your middle name is Horrendous. Which I think is much more fitting, really, all things considered." She laughed at his feigned offence to that, before winking at him. "Now let's get out of here before the servants start waking up."

Hiccup re-lit the braziers with a wave of his hand, casting a rosy glow over the silent and empty scene. Then both riders leapt onto their saddles as the dragons took off again. Leaving behind a dead emperor, and not a single witness able to explain how it had happened. Minden began laughing loudly once they were far enough away from the city. "I haven't had that much fun in ages! We should do this again some time!"

Hiccup just gaped at her before barking out a laugh. "Here I am, thinking that I am the monster. You are absolutely evil. How are you so beautiful on the outside, when you are such a wicked creature of darkness on the inside," Hiccup asked her jokingly.

Minden just offered a delicate shrug of her shoulders. Not abashed in the slightest. "I could ask the same of you, my dark prince. Is it really that surprising that I approve of the torture of tyrants that murder and enslave women and children?" she asked innocently. Shooting him a sly smile through the dark.

"I guess not when you put it that way," Hiccup allowed with a chuckle. "Well, we should probably get back to the Sanctuary before your father comes looking for us. Are you going to tell him the truth about what we did here?" He didn't really care, but felt he should ask. Just so their stories matched up.

"Certainly not all of it, but some. You might be surprised to learn that he's not so sparkling either. Seems we are all just wicked creatures of darkness in one way or another." Then she shot him a truly vicious smile. "Besides, I feel that Valka should realize that you weren't kidding when you told her that she owed Toothless her life. I am honestly still surprised that you didn't kill her right then and there. Especially after that fantastic snarl," she chuckled. Then she sobered instantly as she met his eyes.

"I swear that dad and I had no idea that she was your mother, Hiccup. Dad met her years ago during one of his missions in Midgard, and they formed a friendship over their mutual concern for the dragons. She has been keeping an eye on the activity of the hunters for him. He introduced me to her a few years back, and I have been helping her raid the trappers' ships in between other jobs. If we had known that she was your mother, and what she did to you... Well, I'm not sure what we would have done, but it probably wouldn't have been very nice. I'm so sorry."

Hiccup simply gave her a shrug. "Truthfully, I was going to do more than just kill her. Still, I may be glad one day that Toothless talked me down from my plans. Though I cannot, for the life of me, imagine when that day might be. It seems impossible." Then he grinned at her to lighten the mood.

"I know that you two had no idea about it. I was never angry at you. You are right though. She should have a healthy dose of fear mixed in with her regrets. Just because I agreed to leave the past where it is, does not mean that she should be allowed to feel overly comfortable in my presence just yet." Reaching out, the two of them bumped their fists together with a laugh. The sun just beginning to show above the horizon as Toothless and Bori increased their speed.

Looking down at the black ring now residing on his finger, Hiccup found his thoughts wandering back to Astrid. It was probably good that he couldn't be with her, really. She was a creature of beauty and light, a symbol of goodness in this dark world. There was no way that she would ever be able to love the man that he had become. He would only serve to ruin and corrupt her. Though he couldn't stop the small flicker of selfish hubris inside him that hoped she still missed him sometimes. At least just a little.


	15. Big Brother

Ilweran had been helping Valka tend to the refugee dragons of the nest for the past five days. Ever since Hiccup and Minden had left, he had been listening to Valka's worries about her son. How did he really feel about her? What had happened to him? Had he been joking about wanting to kill her? Where were he and Minden right now? So far, he had not expended any effort in trying to dispel her worries or explain anything. Unsure how he felt about this whole situation, and not really wanting to ease her burden. She deserved it.

As a father himself, he couldn't imagine ever willingly walking away from his child. He had gone to extraordinary means to protect Minden. Some that she knew about. Many that she didn't. Every time that he had left her to return to Alfheim, another small piece of him had broken. What if something happened to her while he was away? He wanted to stay with her and her mother, but he couldn't. It was the most terrible feeling he had ever experienced. Thankfully his elven heritage had hidden his pain from everyone, except for his mother, Queen Lerina. She knew him too well, but she would never reveal his secret.

For most of his life, Ilweran had never even considered what it might be like to have children. Though he was half human, he was born on Alfheim to an elf mother. Shortly after his birth, it had become clear right away that he was more elf than human, despite his appearance. As soon as he was old enough to understand, his mother had explained his new reality to him. He was essentially immortal, which meant that he was also infertile. Living amongst other immortals, he had never thought to question this assumption.

At 400-years-old, he had been around. Eternal youth, unmatched beauty, and the alluring wild magic of his people meant that most elves were quite promiscuous. As were the other eternal races, if not to quite the same extent. It's just the way they have always been. He had only been half joking when he reminded Hiccup that elves were not particular in their fancies. They certainly weren't, as Hiccup had discovered soon after arriving in Alfheim. The elves had found his exotic looks appealing, and many of both sexes had tried to pair with him at that first fall festival.

He had been quite shocked at first, but eventually had laughed it off with Ilweran. Both of them spurning the advances of the others with good humour. Both of them watching as Cuithanna approached them in her pregnant form. Ilweran had thought she was going to choose him again. Then as she had chosen Hiccup, he had been as stunned as everyone else when her mark began to glow on the dark rider's forehead. That had never happened before. She had placed her permanent seal on him.

No one knew what would happen now. If the seal would change him or not. It did help to keep the others at bay, just for that one evening. Only from Hiccup, though. The young man had laughed himself to tears at Ilweran as more and more men made suggestive passes at the him. Some even getting a bit hands-y in their drunken desire. The others had never been able to understand why their prince was so strangely reluctant when it came to bed-mates. Especially during the Sabbats when the liquors were flowing freely.

In truth, Hiccup was right when he had said that they were both very particular. Ilweran had always been the odd one out in that regard, before. Most of his kin were free spirits that gave in to whatever whim caught their eye at the moment. He could just never manage it. Likely due to the human in him. He was more emotion bound than the rest of them. He had only ever desired beautiful women. Though satisfied in the moment, he would end up feeling curiously empty after he had them. Not because he didn't want women. He did. Very much so. It just always felt like something was missing from the union.

It wasn't until after he had bonded with Tintallë and became free to roam the other realms that he realized he was not so strange after all. After meeting the humans, it had all started to make sense. With their considerably shorter life expectancies, they tended to form bonds of love and companionship. This had intrigued Ilweran greatly. Having grown up without this, he longed to know more of how these bonds were formed. Spending more and more time with the humans as he studied them.

That was how he had met Minden's mother. She was beautiful, for a human. Willowy and graceful, with long black hair and bright blue eyes in a delicately proportioned face. So kind and gentle, she seemed too fragile and perfect for this world of hard living and cruelty. He had fallen for her. Experienced feelings that he had never known existed. Elves did not fall in love for companionship. Love, in a romantic sense, was not logical for immortals, so they saw no purpose in it. Lust, certainly, but never love. When he was around her though, the curious emptiness inside him began to disappear.

His natural elven allure had sung to her and called her to him. This delicate flower that he coveted soon began to seek him out. When he finally allowed himself to give in to his desires, it had never occurred to him to be careful. He was sterile, after all. An infertile sex god, put here to give and receive pleasure, but never reproduce. Why would he need offspring if he would never die? How foolish and arrogant he had been back then. So sure he knew it all.

It wasn't until years later that he had learned this assumption was wrong. When he had returned to Midgard and found his Flower, she had presented him with the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She had her mother's willowy frame and delicate features. Somehow, she also had his tanned skin, white-blonde hair, and amber eyes. Stronger, faster, and smarter than any young child should be, as well. He knew right away that this child was his, as impossible as that seemed.

He also knew that he needed to keep her existence a secret. Odin Allfather could never know. Ilweran had never sworn fealty to the Order, so he did not owe them anything. Being half human, Ilweran was also able to lie, unlike his elf kin. Two facts that had angered the self-proclaimed god greatly. Ilweran just hadn't trusted him. Likely due to the human in him again. He had been raised with the knowledge of the real history of the nine realms, after all.

The elves shared these true histories as cautionary tales. Used to warn of the dangers of power and never being satisfied. He, on the other hand, had seen them for what they were. Proof that no matter what they said, Odin and his brothers were no better than Loki. They would use any means they could to gain complete control over a desired asset. Still, he had agreed to keep his role in the ranks a secret from everyone, for the sake of maintaining stability among the Riders.

So it was that he had made his decision. Hiding his Flower and their daughter in a small village in the eastern lands where none would recognize the girl for what she was. He had provided financial support for them so that they would never go without. Visiting them whenever he could, but only when it wouldn't draw suspicion from the Order. Using his magic to shield them from Odin's sight whenever he was with them, and instructing his young daughter in the ways of the arcane and the languages of her people.

He wanted her to be as prepared for the world as possible. Nearly loosing his mind with worry every time he had to leave and return to Alfheim, so he had taught her how to fight too. When he had learned that his Flower had died and Minden was on her own, he had wanted to bring her home with him. She had a dragon as a companion now. It would be so easy. Except that she was not a bonded rider. Unfortunately, despite being part elf, she was still a mortal. There was just too much human in her.

He was not able to cross the boundary safely with her. Instead, she had become a mercenary like him. He knew he would never be able to talk her out of it, so he had tried to seek out other ways to keep her safe. Hating the rules about mortals that the Allfather had set down. Resenting the Allfather more and more, he had finally decided to go to the cave where Loki was held captive. Wanting to ask the clever man about possible ways to protect and shield his daughter while he was away.

He had felt a strange sort of kinship to the Trickster. Both of them were fathers. Both had tried to protect their children from Odin and his need for power. Loki understood his distress. The man had been forced to watch his own sons fight until one killed the other, after all. Then the Æsir had bound him to a stone using his dead sons entrails, as punishment for falling out of their favour. They had the nerve to call him evil. Yet they did not mind his cunning when it was used for their benefit.

Unfortunately, the method that Loki had suggested was darker than Ilweran was prepared for. He did not know how to channel a soul into an object, and he knew that if he tried, he would likely die. Or go insane from the darkness. So instead, he continued to protect her when he was on Midgard, and worry endlessly when he wasn't. Then he found Hiccup. They had gotten along so well that he had decided to trust the young man. A human and a rebel like himself. With the additional benefit of this new rider having some foolproof method of blocking Odin's sight.

He had taken Hiccup with him to visit Minden. His daughter had been instantly smitten with the tall and handsome dark rider. Ilweran had not been overly surprised by this. She did seem to have just enough of the elven free-spirit to drive her father to distraction. Hiccup, in his defence, had been respectful and friendly, but had shut down her advances promptly. This had made Ilweran like Hiccup even more, but he couldn't pretend that it didn't confuse him a little. Even he couldn't deny that his daughter was an extraordinarily beautiful woman. What man would turn that away?

At first he had assumed that Hiccup just felt too much loyalty to Cuithanna. Despite the fact that the union with the mother goddess did not require exclusivity, some that were chosen by her did get strangely attached. Seeing the fertility ritual as more than a necessary one to bring about the next year. Then he had seen the pain in his friend's eyes when the festival season came around. It was the same pain he, himself had felt when Cuithanna had chosen him.

He had performed his own role in the previous festivals with the same weight of guilt bearing down on him. He was betraying his Flower. It didn't matter that it was simply a ritual. It didn't matter that is was with the mother goddess herself. It still felt like a burden. Cuithanna had known and apologized for causing him pain, but when she chose you, that was that. You did not deny the goddess. Watching Hiccup, he had realized that his friend had his own Flower somewhere. A woman that he could never be with, still tearing at his soul. A woman he never spoke of. Keeping his pain carefully concealed from all that may use it against him.

Now Odin had tried to find a different woman to use against Hiccup. Now that he knew who Valka really was, Ilweran had no misconceptions about why they had been sent here. Odin had to have known that this person was not a bonded rider. He had just wanted to spring a surprise on Hiccup to see how he would react. It was very likely that their next task would be one that placed them in close proximity to Odin. He would want Hiccup on Asgard so that he could be watched, since Odin could not scry him. Too bad for the Allfather that Hiccup would have seen right through his games.

As he watched Valka bustle around with the baby dragons, he remembered again the unsettling display of the other day. The way that Hiccup had actually snarled at her. His lips pulling back menacingly over the glistening white teeth with the near-fangs. Ilweran had already suspected that his friend had become something entirely different than that which he appeared to be. Much more than just a bonded rider and elf. Now he was more certain than ever, but he chose not to press the issue. If Hiccup wanted to tell him, he would. He was also certain that Valka had experienced a very close brush with death that day, too.

She turned to look at him then, distracting him from his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nope," he replied honestly. Shrugging at her look of surprise. "Why? What were you saying? Please do not tell me that it was something else about Hiccup," he added with a sigh.

She scowled at him. "They have been gone for days! You're not even a little bit worried about them?"

Seeing that she was not going to let this drop, he crossed his arms and gazed back at her. "No, I am not worried about them. Hiccup would never let anything happen to Minden. I expect they will be back soon enough. Besides, you did not worry about Hiccup enough to stay with him when he was a baby. I am not sure why you are bothering to worry now that he is a grown man."

Ilweran felt a sort of vindictive glee as he watched the flicker of pain cross her face. Then she carefully schooled her features again. "You and Hiccup seem very close. He and Minden as well. They seem rather... friendly... with each other."

Ilweran found himself barking out a surprised laugh as she had searched for the word. Though he couldn't really blame her for her assumption. Watching the two together, it was one that anyone would make. "No, Hiccup and Minden are not lovers. They tease and joke with each other, but their relationship has never been a romantic one. As for Hiccup and I, he has become like a little brother to me. As such, I feel rather protective of him at times. Even if I know that he is fully capable of looking after himself."

Valka looked surprised for a moment, but then she smiled at him in understanding. Dropping her gaze from his to glance at the baby dragons beside them instead. He could tell that she was looking around for a change of topic. The new one that she settled on was not likely to be any less uncomfortable, though. "So, where do you think they went?" she asked after a moment's awkward silence.

With a resigned sigh, he told her the truth. "You heard what Hiccup said. They went to visit an old friend of his. I suspect that they have gone to kill this person."

She dropped the water jug she had been holding as she turned abruptly to face him again. Her face pale in the blue-green light filtering through the ice. "Kill someone..."

"Really Val, Hiccup is a bonded dragon rider and a member of the Order. All of the Order members have had to take a life at one point or other. I, myself, have killed many people. I do not even remember all of them, to be honest. Hiccup is still a good man with a good heart, and one that I greatly respect. Just be thankful that he did not kill you, though I am certain he was close to doing so."

Valka looked into his face for a long moment before speaking. Searching his eyes for anything familiar to grab hold of in the sea of conflicting emotions. "I wouldn't have blamed him if he had. What am I going to do? I don't know him at all, Ilweran. I have regretted my decision to stay away every day since I made it. Not that it matters, though. So many times I wanted to sneak back and check on them. Just to make sure that they were alright without me. For one silly reason or another, I didn't. I never imagined that one day Hiccup would find me instead."

She settled herself on a rock then, staring down at her hands. "Somehow, I never paid attention to the passing of time. Never realized that all the years I wasted were taking my son farther and farther away from me. When he was born, he was so small. So fragile. I always thought that he would have a hard enough time fitting in with the other villagers, without his crazy mother around as well. They do not treat the weak or different very kindly where we are from. I think I always pictured him as still being that helpless and delicate child."

When she met his eyes again, there was so much hurt there, it softened his anger despite himself. "He is so different from that tiny baby. More so than I could have ever dreamed possible. Tall, strong, confident, and handsome. He looks so much like his father did at that age. He even carries himself like a chief, and I had no part in any of it. I never got to see him grow up. Never got to see the innocent years when family means so very much. I can never get that time back. Now he is all grown up and hardened. A Rider, a soldier, a leader, and a killer. With no room in his heart to love a mother that turned her back on him."

Gazing back at the woman that he had known and considered a friend for many years, Ilweran sighed softly. "I am not sure what you want me to say, Val. Would you like me to tell you that it is okay? That I understand, and Hiccup will forgive you one day? I cannot say either, and you know that. However, Hiccup has decided to give you a second chance, whether you deserve it or not. My only suggestion is that you do not waste the time you have received."

Valka looked back down at her twined fingers again, before nodding and pushing to her feet. Without another word, they went back to feeding the babies. They had just finished when a loud and familiar screech rang through the air. Ilweran smiled at Valka's startled look.

"They are back. I told you they would be." Laughing and smiling as the night fury and hobblegrunt swooped in through the fissure in the ice cap, Ilweran raised his hand in greeting to the two riders. Both waved back as they caught sight of him and Valka. Minden jumping down as soon as they were on the ground and practically skipping in her glee as she ran up to him.

"Dad, you should have been there. It was awesome!" She gushed as she hugged him happily. Hugging her back, Ilweran shot a look at Hiccup over Minden's shoulder.

"Should have been where, exactly?" He asked the young man, more for Valka than himself. She was currently standing off to the side of the group and looking distinctly lost.

Hiccup simply met his gaze and smiled darkly. "Rome," was all he said, and Ilweran nodded.

"It was so much fun dad," Minden cut in then. Unable to hold back her excitement any longer. "We went to the palace at night, and Hiccup took out the guards on the wall while I distracted the soldiers in the courtyard. The idiots actually thought that I was offering my body to them for the night. Gross! Anyways, so I killed a bunch of them. Then Hiccup comes in all Mr. Sexy Warrior with his swords and kills the rest of the unit by himself while I took care of their reinforcement buddies."

"Then we snuck inside to one of the rooms. I stood watch while Hiccup went in there to kill the main target. Then he comes back out and we leave without anyone else seeing us. Well, first Hiccup did something fancy with one of his swords to clean up our mess, so that no one would ever know. It was a perfect job. Very clean. They would have all assumed that it was a poisoning arranged by a rival. Though we probably didn't have to kill all of those soldiers, but that was half the fun."

Ilweran couldn't help laughing at his daughter's exuberance. Still chuckling, he glanced towards Hiccup. "That is not a usual assassination tactic. Storming the gates and taking out an entire unit of armed guards. What happened to the old sneak in, sneak out unseen method?"

Hiccup smirked and shrugged at him. "That method is great if you only have one target. I know for a fact that many of those soldiers were guilty of raping and killing women and children. I feel that it was sweet justice that many of them were, in turn, slain by this beautiful goddess. A number of them even briefly considered raping her if she did not come willingly. At least, that is until she killed them." He gestured towards Minden as she cackled evilly, and Ilweran caught the glint of a newly acquired ring on his finger.

Focusing on it for barely a second, he saw that it was a black ring in the shape of a coiled serpent eating its own tale. Two emeralds for eyes as the repositories of its power. It was a ring that he recognized immediately. Clearly Hiccup had been to visit the Trickster as well. If Ilweran's suspicions were correct, Loki had told Hiccup how to make a concealment ring of his own. Apparently, his little brother did know how to channel the dark energies of the magic without losing his sanity.

He felt Tintallë come up behind him at that moment. The dragon taking note of the black ring on Hiccup's hand as well. _"Perhaps we could ask him to help us hide Minden,"_ came her voice in his head as she gazed thoughtfully at the dark rider joking and laughing with his daughter. _"I guess the only question is, how much do you trust him?"_

_"I would trust him with my life and hers, Tintallë. I'm just not sure how to broach the subject without revealing that I know he has been visiting Loki. While in turn revealing that I have done the same. He may not react well to that if he is a traitor, though I doubt very much that he is. I suspect that he is just a free-agent, like myself. I will try to think up some way to ask him about it before we leave here."_

***

Hiccup had seen Ilweran eyeing his ring. It didn't concern him much. None but the Allfather and Loki himself knew about the concealment ring the Trickster wore. Well, them and Hiccup. He would think up some, less dark, way to explain the ring's powers to Ilweran when they left Midgard. Though he trusted Ilweran like a big brother, he did not want to put the man in an uncomfortable situation.

If he knew that Hiccup had been to visit Loki, he would be required to tell the Council. That was part of the fealty oath after all. He would not make his friend choose between his loyalty to Hiccup and his loyalty to the Order. Though he sometimes wished that he could tell his friend. Something of this sort would work well to conceal Minden from the Allfather. He sighed to himself as he laughed with Minden about the adventure at the palace. Thinking that he would need to talk to Toothless about that specific problem now that Minden was with his mother, whom Odin would be keeping close tabs on.

He had been watching Valka's face as Minden spoke of their deeds in Rome. The shock and horror were plain as day while the young woman described their ruthless murder of over a hundred men. She had been gaping at Hiccup ever since. Her mouth hanging slightly open and a spark of uneasy fear in her eyes. Minden was being deliberately gory in her narrative and it was having exactly the effect she had been hoping for. _Good,_ he thought. _She should realize how easy it would have been for me to end her._

He grinned darkly at his mother as Minden finished her story. "Do not feel too bad for them, mother. I usually only kill the ones that deserve it. I may be many things, but I am not a sadist."

"Ya, but I might be," Minden cackled, and everyone started laughing.

"That is true. I know that Ilweran says he is your father, but now I am not so sure. I think that you may actually be a draugr simply masquerading as a pretty lady. Beckoning your victims to their sweet death at your lovely hands."

She winked and wiggled her fingers at him. "Are my feminine charms singing to you Hiccup? Come here and let me kill you, my dark prince."

"You can kill me anytime you want, my delicious seductress," Hiccup replied in a suggestive tone.

"Watch it, little brother. I may like you, but I will still take your life," Ilweran growled. Hiccup held his hands up in a display of mock surrender as everyone laughed again. Valka finally seeming slightly more at ease after watching the playful banter between the group. Though she was still throwing the occasional nervous glance Hiccup's way as they all went back into the cave.

As the rest of the group talked over their recent sightings of trapper ships, Hiccup and Toothless were trying to figure out how to hide Minden. As well as how to broach the subject with Ilweran.

 _"I think I might have a way, brother,"_ Toothless was saying. _"I have been experimenting with my magic, and I think that I can make something strong enough to shield her without drawing on our power. If I could bless an object that she would then keep on her, it might work. I could always just bestow the blessing directly on her, but I'm not that confident with my abilities yet."_

 _"You really think you can do that bud? Blessings can be pretty risky... You'll have to be very specific about what you want it to do."_ Hiccup couldn't help worrying. Though Toothless had gained some control of his arcane powers after the ritual, it was still so new to him. Any distraction or errant thought could cause unexpected, and often dangerous, magic to burst from him instead.

 _"I'm pretty sure. I'll spend the next few days working with the Bewilderbeast to figure it out. Make sure that I have it just right. You can find an object to carry the blessing."_ Hiccup nodded his agreement, feeling immense pride in his dragon brother. If this worked, then he wouldn't have to tell Ilweran the truth about how the ring worked just yet. He had been saving the ring as a last, desperate option. Not that he was too keen to make another one. He'd rather not resort to stealing more souls if there was any way around it.

That night, while Valka and Minden slept, Hiccup decided to talk to Ilweran about Toothless' plan. As they sat on a ledge overlooking the nest, he watched the light of gratitude kindle in his friend's eyes. "Actually, I was planning to talk to you about that, Hiccup. Especially now that we know Odin will be checking on your mother." Ilweran scratched his chin for a moment, clearly deep in thought. Then he smiled and pulled a small amulet on a leather chord out from under his tunic.

Passing it to Hiccup as he said, "here, Toothless can use this. It was made for me long ago by Minden's mother. I have worn it for many years, but it is only right that she carry it now. Perhaps her mother's love will even serve to make the blessing stronger."

Looking at the pendant in his hand, Hiccup saw that it was fashioned in the shape of a heart, carved from some sort of pink crystal. Veins of darker pink and white streaking through it, emphasizing the stylized monstrous nightmare engraved into the centre. It was a beautiful and delicate thing that spoke of immense love and careful time. He, himself, had put a similar amount of effort into a pendant once. Not even really understanding what it had meant at the time. He did now, as his heart ached for his friend and himself.

He met Ilweran's eyes with a soft smile of his own. "I am sorry for your loss, my brother. Hopefully with this, we will be able to prevent any more pain for you. I promise that we will do whatever we can to protect Minden."

"Thank you brother," Ilweran said with a slight bow of his head. Hiccup reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Just then, a ghostly white shape swooped in through the opening in the ice above their heads. Both men watched as the small shape got closer, looking startlingly white against the ice cap glowing green in the moonlight.

Hiccup sighed as he watched the barn owl make straight for them. "Well, that will be our next mission from Elder Noldo I imagine. What do you think it will be this time? A shipwrecked aunt? A kidnapped cousin? I am almost certain that I do not have any more lost relatives for Odin to spring on me." Ilweran barked a laugh at the bold, yet undeniably true, statement.

"I expect that it will be something dreadfully dull that will likely require us to spend an unfortunate amount of time on Asgard," he replied dryly. Giving another chuckle at the eye roll Hiccup gave him.

The elegant tyto spread her wings wide to land silently on Hiccup's shoulder. Reaching up, he retrieved the scroll that was tied to the bird's leg before stroking the owl's chest feathers lightly. "Thank you Saira," he said as she nipped his finger affectionately. Then she lifted off from his shoulder again and took off towards the fissure. Hiccup unrolled the scroll and glanced briefly at it, before groaning loudly and handing it over to Ilweran.

The blonde man groaned just as loudly when he read it. "We have been assigned to dragon training? What horrible trick is this? That is a job for the apprentices, not experienced riders!"

Hiccup couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at that. "Apparently it is now. You were right, brother. Did you read the whole thing? They want us to take four separate groups through the initial training phase of dragon riding. All un-bonded riders, so they will be green as a spring morning."

Ilweran opened the scroll again to quickly check it over. Then he looked up in horror and met Hiccup's eyes. "Four separate groups of un-bonded riders? At eight months each, at least, that puts us on Asgard for well over two years! I can barely stand that place for two days! This is going to suck so hard."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Hiccup laughed again at how much Ilweran sounded like his daughter right now. Though, he had to agree with the man. "That it is, brother. So hard." Then with a shrug, he added, "at least we get the small pleasure of separating out the snakes from the bird's nest again. I do enjoy scaring the awful cretins. Testing the recruits for purity of heart will be a lot easier with Guruthos. Maybe this time around, they will actually let us kill the slimy little eels who's parents try to buy their way into the training."

Ilweran grinned wickedly at the thought. "That would almost make it worth it. How those high and mighty nobles can sleep at night, knowing the things that some of their precious children have done? Rapists, thieves, and woman beaters, all walking free because their powerful parents bought the victims' silence. Clearing their little bastard's name with gold. Then they think we are going to give the kid a dragon and teach them to ride it, just because they want us to? I would rather feed them to a dragon instead."

"I tried that once," Hiccup deadpanned. "Toothless says that assholes give him indigestion."

Ilweran looked at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. Reaching out and pretending to shove Hiccup off the ledge. "You are ridiculous, Haddock. Assholes give him indigestion... Unbelievable! Why are we even friends?" Hiccup just smirked at him before playfully shoving him back.

***

When the girls woke up, Ilweran and Hiccup told them about the new mission they had received. Minden laughed until her ribs ached at the thought. Clearly picturing the two seasoned warriors spending their time putting up with the chosen riders-in-training. More often than not, they were the bratty sons and daughters of the upper classes from Asgard and Vanaheim. Selected to be part of the mounted cavalry because they didn't want to be with the common infantry soldiers. Hiccup was beginning to feel like an over-qualified babysitter for snobby youths.

Though Hiccup had only instructed the training once shortly after joining the Order, it had been exhausting. The wealthy young recruits were volunteered by their parents. Usually with the hopes that the training would whip some discipline into their unmanageable offspring. The Riders made certain that it did. With physical and mental training tasks designed to emotionally break those going through it. Teaching them to stop focusing on the self and see the bigger picture instead. To appreciate the magic of outthinking your opponent instead of resorting to violence.

The Riders of the Order were tasked to instruct the new recruits through the toughest first months of their training. Often forced to drag it out longer than necessary or desired, due to the fact that the noble children were not used to physical activity. Nor were they trained in battle tactics, or possessing of sparring skills that were viable in a real war. In short, the Riders had to start from scratch with the recruits and give them plenty of breaks to recover from the physical and mental tortures of the lessons. Hiccup had often found himself imagining how much quicker this training would be if the recruits they were given were vikings from Midgard.

Strong and disciplined (sort of) youths already trained in combat and experienced in taking orders. _"Astrid would destroy all the others as she soared through the training,"_ he had joked with Toothless. _"Likely she would be instructing the lessons herself in a month's time."_ Toothless grinned as he pictured that, chuckling his agreement. At least they were only responsible for the initial training of the recruits. After they had covered the basics, learned respect, and gotten comfortable on a dragon, the experienced Calvary soldiers would take over to continue their training.

With the looming prospect of months of tedium ahead of them, Hiccup and Ilweran decided to make the most of their last few days on Midgard. Going along with Valka and Minden to raid trapper ships to burn off steam. It was fun, but Hiccup kept finding his thoughts wandering to Astrid. How close he was to Berk. He could be there and back in a matter of hours on Toothless. He could just fly down and visit her, just once to make sure she was okay.

He always talked himself out of it, though. She probably hated him by now after what he did to her. She wouldn't want to see him, unless it was to yell at him. He didn't need to inflict that sort of pain on her. Did not need to remind her of a past mistake that she had likely done her best to forget. So he carried on as if he had nowhere else that he would rather be. The empty hole in his chest remaining at a constant dull ache the entire time.

On the last night, Toothless told Hiccup that he was ready to bless the necklace. The whole group gathered in the nest, the dragons of the sanctuary watching excitedly. Most having never even heard of magic before. Toothless and Minden stood in the centre of the circle. Ilweran and Hiccup standing close, ready to intervene if something started to go wrong. Hiccup stepped forward and laid the necklace on the ground in front of Toothless. Minden kneeling down to place her hand on it as she looked up into the acid green eyes of the dragon. Toothless met her gaze for a moment, before leaning his nose down. Touching it gently to the pendant at his feet. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then a strange blue-purple light began to grow at the point where snout touched crystal.

The dragon's glowing magic swelled to cover the pendant, then flowed up the leather chord to the point where Minden's hand touched it. It grew brighter and brighter, and suddenly flared once to a painful intensity before fading out entirely. Toothless looked up at Hiccup, asking for him to confirm the blessing as Minden gazed at her hand in wonder. The finger tips still glowing slightly from the contact with the blue-purple light. When he picked up the necklace, he could feel the power thrumming through it. The tips of his fingers tingling where he touched it.

Flipping it over, he saw the shape of a starburst now engraved into the back of it. Seeming to glow faintly with the same blue-purple magic. Probing it, he could sense only light energy filling the crystal. No dark essence to mar the magic. As far as he could tell, it was safe to wear the necklace.

Nodding, he handed it to Minden. "Put it on, then I will test out whether or not I can see you." She smiled and took the necklace. Looking at it once before placing the chord over her head. Picking up a bowl of water that he had kept ready for this, Hiccup looked into it and muttered the scrying spell. Trying every variation of the magic that he could think of. The surface of the water stayed stubbornly blank. "It works," he stated with a grin. Watching the relief cross Ilweran's face. The blonde man moving to scratch Toothless under the chin.

"Thank you, Toothless," he chuckled, as the black dragon leaned into his touch. Purring loudly and making everyone laugh. Minden came over to scratch Toothless as well. The two of them succeeding in making the dragon's legs give out. They all laughed again as the silly reptile rolled on the ground in his ecstasy. The rest of the evening passing with a mix of joy and sadness.

When it came time for the men to leave, Minden hugged both of them tight. Giving Hiccup a squeeze on the butt for good measure before releasing him. "I know that you two will be very busy with babysitting for the next couple years, but don't stay away too long okay. I miss you when you're not around." Hiccup chuckled and hugged her again. Then he moved to face his mother.

She looked uncomfortable and unsure of herself. When she met his eyes, she offered him a tentative smile, which he returned. Holding her hand out to him as she spoke. "I really am sorry Hiccup. I wish that I could take back all of the lost time and get to know you as I should. You are a good man. I can see that now. Though you still feel like a dangerous stranger to me, and I know that is all my fault."

He gazed at this woman who was not so different from him. Was he really going to reject what little family he could be almost honest with? He didn't want to. Still, could he honestly forgive her for leaving him alone to face his horrible childhood on Berk without her? Maybe one day, but not yet. He had taken less than a second to contemplate this with his enhanced mind. She would not have even noticed the hesitation. Reaching out his own hand, he grasped hers and shook it.

"I expect that we will see each other again someday. Perhaps, over time, we will get to know each other. I will keep in touch if I can, but Odin will be watching me. I do not want to put you in danger by letting the Allfather think that he can use you to get to me. You take care of yourself, and Minden." She smiled at him again as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye Hiccup," she choked. Ilweran coming over to say his farewell to her too, before both men moved to mount their dragons. "Take care, and have fun at dragon training," Valka and Minden both called out. Laughing as both men and their dragons rolled their eyes in exasperation. Then the huge, bonded dragons spread their wings and took off.

Looking back, Hiccup waved at the women on the ground until they crossed through the fissure in the ice. Making their way south towards Bifröst, and two and a half years of mind numbing lessons with entitled little jerks. He looked over at Ilweran and grinned. "You ready for this, brother?"

"Not really," he said with another eye roll. "Though who knows. Maybe they will give us more suitable recruits this time around..." He trailed off as Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Yes, you are right. It will be just as terrible as every other time."

Hiccup chuckled at that. "Yep, it will. As a wise man once said to me, this is going to suck so hard." Both of them burst out laughing as they soared through the icy Midgard sky. Hiccup gazing around at the familiar ocean passing by underneath them and the familiar stars shining above. "Goodbye Astrid. I miss you," he whispered into the night air, as the hole in his chest gave one more painful twinge.


	16. The Decent Into Helheim Is Easy

It had been two long years since Astrid's parents had sold her to Snotlout's family as if she were nothing more than livestock. She supposed that she could see her parents' reasoning, when she calmed down enough to try. It still rankled her though. She had been wracking her brain ever since that fateful afternoon. Seeking any way that she might nullify the marriage contract without bringing shame on herself and her family.

There just didn't seem to be any easy solutions to her problem. At least they still hadn't reached the nest. So far, Gothi's fake vision had bought her two years of time, but Astrid wasn't sure how much longer she would have. True to his word, Snotlout and his father had been doing everything they could to remedy her freedom. Every couple of months she had watched a small group of ships leave for another search, led by Spitelout. Then she would wait nervously for word, since she refused to accompany them.

After a few weeks they would return unsuccessful. Sometimes all crammed onto one ship as the remainder had been wrecked in the fog. Then she would breath easily again until the next search set sail. She almost didn't want Hiccup to return now, despite Gothi's vision that he would. How would she ever explain to him that her family had sold her to the Jorgensons? Would she be able to look him in the face and tell him they could never be together? He had waited too long and now her time was up. She was more furious at him now than she had ever been. How had she fooled herself into thinking that these scars were healed?

Though she had very nearly begun to accept her arranged marriage, she still spent many long nights replaying Gothi's vision over and over in her mind. Desperately trying to glean some insight through it. She knew the figure with the black dragon had to be Hiccup, but what was he looking at? What was he doing? Where was he, even? What could the green fire possibly mean, for it surely was only a symbol? Fire simply wasn't green, so it had to be a sign of some sort. She knew exactly what Gothi had meant by visions being confusing. It made her want to scream with frustration.

In all that time, the raids by the dragons had gotten worse. Add to that a few even-worse-than-normal winters, and the Vikings of Berk were getting desperate. Food and supply shortages were becoming more common and they were having to spend more and more of their meagre wealth on purchasing food from traders. They needed a solution to the dragon problem. Even Astrid, who had every reason to not want the nest found, had to admit that they couldn't carry on like this. She also knew what waited there to meet the sailors if they did manage to locate the nest. A terrifying dragon beyond anyone's imaginings.

No one aside from her and Gobber knew about the nest's queen though. So it was that Fishlegs brought forward his idea at the annual meeting in the mead hall that day. He had come up with a strategy for how to find the nest and the ice had finally melted enough to allow a sailing.

"Sir," he addressed Stoick nervously. "I think that if we were to trap some dragons and keep them alive, we could most likely use them to guide us through the fog. I have noticed that all of the dragons fly back towards the same direction after each raid, almost as if they are following a call. Perhaps smaller dragons that we could safely tether to the ships would be best."

Stoick considered this for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. "You know what son, I think that just might work. Simply brilliant. You do your village proud Fishlegs."

Fishlegs blushed at the praise, and shot an apologetic look at Astrid across the hall. Astrid, on the other hand, actually stopped breathing due to stress. Unfortunately, even she couldn't deny that this plan would absolutely work. Berk would reach Dragon Island. _Hiccup! Where are you?_ She thought desperately, as she clutched at the warm pendant under her tunic.

***

Lounging under the shade of a huge cedar, Hiccup was busy reading through some illegal magic tomes that he had swiped from the Order's headquarters. The one useful thing from the last two and half years of torture he had been forced to endure on Asgard. Most of the magic in here he had already known how to use. The real value was in learning the proper words for the spells in the ancient language. These had the ability to amplify the spell when used properly. Not that he had much use for these taboo magics, but knowledge was never a bad thing.

They had only returned to Alfheim permanently a few weeks ago. Having only been able to leave Asgard to attend the seasonal festivals. The dragon training had been exactly as terrible as he and Ilweran had thought it would be. By the fourth group, they were both beginning to feel the strong urge to just kill the recruits and be done with it. Unfortunately, that sort of behaviour was frowned on by the rest of the Order. Somehow, they had powered through. Finally passing the recruits off to the cavalry, before being released from duty. Now, he was simply taking time to relax. Back in his comfortable home, and no longer under the constantly watchful eye of Odin.

The last year had been particularly rough. He had known that Odin would be watching him for a reaction. Waiting to see if Hiccup would say anything about his mother. He had not given the tyrant the satisfaction of seeing any emotional displays at all. His perfectly refined elven features giving nothing away, and his words and behaviour confirming this detached nonchalance. Though he was now having the same reoccurring dream every time he decided to sleep. It had been causing him a certain degree of unease that had been difficult to mask.

Scenes of fire and ash, blood and pain. Masses of destructive colour that made his head ache. He thought that he recognized Midgard in some of the scenes, but it was never clear enough to be sure. The dream itself, vague and disjointed as any other. It had to mean something, but what? It didn't have any logic to it. Why couldn't these ridiculous visions have more detail? Something solid that he could use to link everything together and make sense of it all.

He had been bouncing ideas off Toothless, but his blood brother couldn't make sense of the images either. They were engrossed in another heated debate about this dream when the first alarm sounded in his mind. It took him a moment to realize what it was. Then another moment to dash to the nearby stream and murmur a quick scrying spell. The first warning system had been triggered on Astrid's axe, which meant that she was in some sort of danger.

He was expecting it to be something minor that she would easily handle, such as another raid. They had been happening a lot more often lately. He was taken off guard by what he saw, instead. When the scene came into view, she was in the mead hall surrounded by the council. That shouldn't be inherently dangerous, but they were actually busy working out the logistics for a plan to reach the nest. So far, the misdirection wards he had placed had been sufficient in keeping them from reaching the island. Unfortunately, he had to give them credit now. This plan was a good one.

Scrawling a quick note to Ilweran, he summoned his familiar to him. The sleek falcon appeared on his forearm and he gave it the rolled up scroll. Lintiëram nuzzled his beak into Hiccup's hair for a moment and then with one graceful wing beat, was gone. He then leapt gracefully onto Toothless and the pair raced home. The moment they landed, Hiccup began to grab weapons and gear up in his full armour, complete with stashed throwing and punching knives. He had no idea what all he would need for this.

Grabbing a close fitting full-face mask he had made to match his improved armour, he tucked it into Toothless's saddle bag along with his new bow and quiver of enchanted arrows. Since his transformation, the helmet was mostly unnecessary. The only exception being when Toothless was flying at top speed. The eye slits had a strong, clear, glass-like substance over them to protect his vision from the cutting wind. His sturdy weapons belt carrying two strong clips to attach to the saddle for similar reasons.

Just as he was fitting the sheaths containing his twin swords across his back, Sharpshot came hurrying into the room. _"Wait, my lord! You will need to take this with you if you are going to Midgard."_ Then the dragon dropped a small black box into Hiccup's hand.

 _"Thanks!"_ he said as he opened it. Inside was the masculine looking black ring designed in the style of a coiled serpent eating its own tail. Two tiny emeralds in the spot where its eyes would be. He placed it on his finger and tossed the box onto the bed. Feeling the strange tingle as the illusion magic flowed over him.

Over his armour, he had donned the long hooded cloak of the Order. He personally despised the thing, but there was nothing to be done. He was supposed to wear it when on a mission. Even a self-appointed one. He would remove it once they reached Midgard. After wearing it for two straight years in Asgard, he was done with it. Lastly, he dug out his old blade Inferno and added it to the saddlebag, just in case. Non-magical weapons often came in handy in the human realm.

Running back out to the balcony and vaulting onto Toothless mid-stride, he silently hoped that Ilweran would think to send his own familiar with a message to the Council. They did not have time to stop in Asgard to ask formal approval for this journey. It still irked him to ask permission, but that was just another part of being a rider. The powers-that-be wanted to know where you were and what you were doing at all times.

He did not like it, but he was playing along with their silly rules still, for now at least. One day they would realize how foolish they had been to assume to control him. There was one simple, yet incomparably valuable, lesson that he had carried with him ever since leaving Rome. It was that the only one he could truly trust to hold the reigns of his destiny, was himself.

***

It had taken longer than expected to prepare for their trip to the nest. Stoick had wanted to leave immediately, but they simply couldn't manage that. They had to ensure that nearly every able bodied man and woman was outfitted with decent armour and weapons. Then they had to prepare the ships with enough provisions for the journey. Lastly, they had needed to find some terrible terrors to lash to the ship and it took a surprisingly long time to catch the little buggers. Normally they would have one in the pens at the kill ring, but the lack of resources meant that they could not afford extra mouths to feed this year.

As Astrid watched the poor little dragons struggle against their bindings and muzzles, her heart went out to them. She just couldn't stop seeing Sharpshot. Picturing him tied to a mast surrounded by angry Vikings. Her worry for them however, was greatly overshadowed by the worry she felt for herself and her people at what they were about to face.

Every time she chanced a glance at Gobber she could see the same worry in his eyes. They both knew what awaited them if they reached that shore. Pain and death. If there was ever a time that they needed the gods to show themselves, it was now. Perhaps Thor would turn up and battle Jörmungandr for them if they were lucky. Gobber had tried to talk Stoick out of this plan, but it was no good. Without a rock solid reason why it was a bad idea, they were unlikely to convince him to abort the attack.

Astrid was running on very little sleep, as she watched the waves pass by the lead ship. Every time she had tried to close her eyes, she saw dreadful images of her people being devoured by the gigantic dragon. Her standing by helplessly as her family and friends were crushed, burned alive, eaten, drowned, and any number of other horrific deaths. It was silly, since she knew that she needed to sleep. She would need to be in top form when they reached the nest. Though she honestly wasn't sure if it would matter anyway. They were now on the last leg of the two and a half day journey, and she didn't feel any less or more prepared to face death than she had on Berk.

When they reached the mists that marked the edge of Helheim's Gate, the terrors' wings were unbound and they immediately tried to escape. Pulling against their tethers. Stoick's ship, containing the terrors, took point. Astrid and Gobber were standing at the opposite end of the ship from where Stoick manned the rudder. Silently watching the dragons guide them around invisible obstacles, Astrid could hear Snotlout talking to his father about the grand marriage celebration they would have when they returned victorious. Maybe the giant dragon would just eat her. That might not be too bad actually, come to think of it. At least then she wouldn't have to marry Snotlout.

As they made their silent way through the fog towards their doom, Astrid became aware of a strange warmth radiating over her shoulders. Relating it to nerves, she ignored it until Fishlegs came up beside her. "Umm, Astrid? What's wrong with your axe?" He whispered.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with my axe! How could there be? It was perfect this morning when we left and I have not used it since?" She hissed coldly at him. _How dare he talk to her about the condition of her axe at this time? He was the whole reason they were here, sailing towards certain death. Granted he was as clueless as the rest to that particular fact, but still._ He looked at her apologetically before he continued.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I have been sitting on this idea" he motioned towards the terrors "for almost two years. I didn't say anything because I was hoping to save you from Snotlout; but the village is starving. I couldn't keep my silence any longer. That's not the point though. You may want to take a look at your axe Astrid. It's glowing."

"What?" She exclaimed, confused. Unholstering her axe, she saw that it did seem to be glowing faintly through the oil cloth. Unwrapping the fabric to reveal the blade, she let out a gasp of surprise. As did Gobber and Fishlegs. The delicate runes etched into the blade between the curling shapes were emitting a faint green light. It seemed to be slowly growing stronger and brighter the farther they sailed into the fog. Lighting the way to their doom perhaps?

She could feel the combined gazes of both men on her as she carefully replaced the oil cloth to mute the glow. "This stays between us" she warned them quietly. Looking up, she saw them both nod and give her axe one more look as she holstered it and turned back to the fog. The men moved to stand behind her on the prow, effectively blocking her axe from view. Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming over to join them as, together, they watched the terrors struggle against the weight of the ship.

***

Hiccup and Ilweran had barely made it through Bifröst and started their journey north when the periphery wards for Dragon Island were triggered. Of course he had not planned for them to use dragons to lead them through the fog when he had placed those misdirection wards, he thought grumpily. He passed this on to Ilweran as he quickly removed the accursed cloak and replaced his swords over his armoured tunic.

Nodding to show he understood, Ilweran urged his dragon forward. The group increasing their pace to the limits of Ilweran's nightmare, Tintallë. Then he felt the slight draw on his magic as the runes on Astrid's axe activated. Toothless felt it too and shot Hiccup a nervous look.

Stuffing the cloak roughly into one of the saddlebags, he grabbed his helmet. He quickly sent Ilweran a mental map of how to reach the island as he mashed the helmet onto his head. Then he clipped the restraining buckles on Toothless' saddle to the rings on his belt and braced himself. This was the true might of the night fury. No dragon was his equal in the sky.

With a powerful push of his huge wings, Toothless rocketed forward. The wind tearing past them at such speed that if Hiccup had not been strapped in, he would never have been able to stay on. Despite being hunched down as low as he could get, the air still lashed at every bit of exposed flesh. Feeling as if it were comprised of many small blades.

As Toothless propelled them to even greater speeds, a feeling as of trying to escape out of a bubble enveloped Hiccup. The air pressing in on them from every side at once, forcing him back in his seat and squeezing his body uncomfortably. His inhuman eyes could actually see the shape of this strange dome encasing them. Like a soap bubble on the water as it twisted and warped the ripples around it.

Then they broke through the invisible barrier and left all sound behind. Not even the rush of air past them could be heard. The pressure left a heavy weight on Hiccup's chest and he thanked his powerful new lungs for allowing him the ability to keep breathing and stay conscious. Together he and Toothless raced against time and space, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

***

Finally, the lead boat pushed itself up onto a strange rocky beach. There was an eerie humming chirp carrying through the stillness that raised the hairs on Astrid's neck. Then suddenly the sound cut off and everything was perfectly silent, other than the gentle waves lapping against the prow. While everyone else was distracted Gobber quickly released the tethers from the terrors. The small dragons chirped and fled in the opposite direction, Astrid looking after them worriedly.

"They know we're here" came Stoick's quiet voice from behind them. Then louder, "Unload!" With quick efficiency, the Hooligans had the catapults up. At Stoick's signal they began to release a volley of boulders at the side of the volcano until an opening formed. Another signal and a flaming projectile was launched into the dark cavern, revealing a writhing mass of colourful bodies. Most of the Hooligans prepared themselves to fight this hoard of smaller dragons.

Astrid and Gobber hung back however; Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff hovering near them. Unsure what they were up to, or why they weren't moving to assist the rest. The others were shooting the pair curious glances when the mass of dragons suddenly tore out of the cavern opening and took off into the mist. Frightened snarls and squeals ringing through the air in their wake.

With a resigned sigh, Astrid reached back and unholstered her axe, removing the oil cloth. The runes beneath were now glowing so brightly that it was almost painful to look at. Shooting Gobber a glance, the two of them shifted into a fighting stance and stared resolutely at the opening in the side of the volcano.

Tuffnut had uttered a surprised cry at first seeing Astrid's glowing weapon, but before he could form a coherent word the ground began to tremble. A heart-stopping roar issuing from the cavern. The shaking under their feet grew more violent as a long fissure began to form around the opening they had made. Splitting until part of the mountain crumbled away to reveal the monster within.

It was somehow even worse than Astrid had imagined. Stoick yelled for everyone to get clear as panicked cries rang out. Someone yelled to get back to the ships. The shout of "NO!" from Stoick came just as the beast exhaled and sent a torrent of fire over the wooden hulls. Sails and masts igniting as the Vikings still on board threw themselves into the ocean to escape the flames. Their heavy armour dragging them down under the icy waves. The ones that hadn't managed to jump, screaming as their flesh was cooked off their bones.

One catapult was destroyed in a quick snap of jaws while another was crushed beneath a gigantic foot. The men around them flattened like ants. Others trying to run across the beach were being batted aside like cloth dolls. Screams of agony filling the air as ash rained from the sky. It was just like Gothi's vision, except there was no Hiccup to save them.

Some of the Hooligans attempted to attack the beast with the remaining catapult and their hand weapons. Trying desperately to distract it from the others that were fleeing to the far side of the island. Gobber rushed to help Stoick as they drew its attention away from their last siege weapon. Both of the men yelling and throwing spears at it to confuse it.

Astrid watched as her own father loosed an arrow from his bow that lodged in the beast's nostril. Enraged, it turned towards her father and let out a deafening roar. Troels Hofferson simply stared down the monster and loosed another arrow into her snout. Further infuriating her. Astrid's four blonde brothers raced over to try and distract it from their father. It was stupid. The dragon was just going to eat her entire family now. She had to do something!

Springing into action, Astrid hefted her glowing axe and ran at the beast with a loud battle cry. Fishlegs made to grab her, but he was too slow. She did not really have a plan, other than to draw the monster's attention away from her father and brothers. It worked. The queen paused and turned instead to the small, brave two-legs running alone towards her.

She seemed to glare menacingly at the glowing weapon Astrid held aloft. Her small eyes squinting in anger. Her full attention was now on Astrid, who stopped in her tracks and met the monster's evil gaze. The remaining Hooligans tried to distract it again, but it was no use. The queen was entirely focused on Astrid and her axe. Clearly, it felt that she was the greatest threat. She was too far away from the group for the others to save her. Her family was going to have to watch her die instead, it seemed.

The dragon opened its huge maw filled with teeth the size of human children, dripping saliva. It lowered its head towards Astrid as the noxious green gases began to build in its throat. Frozen in horror, Astrid knew she would never be able to get clear before she was roasted alive. Bracing herself, she touched one hand to the warm pendant beneath her tunic and wished she could have seen Hiccup one last time.

Just as it began to exhale, a huge black shape fell from the sky in front of her. Placing itself between Astrid and the queen, the black dragon gave a great flap of its wings. The firestorm meant for her was forced back into the mouth of the monster on a rush of wind. The queen snapping her jaws together to smother the mass of flames now burning in her throat.

Astrid's jaw dropped open as she looked over the massive black beast that had just saved her. Her eyes travelled over the huge, yet instantly familiar, scaly back lined with a double row of spikes up the centre. A pitch black saddle nestled just above its enormous leathery wings. Then continued on up to its large black head over 50 feet above the ground. One playful, acid green eye looking straight at her.

"Toothless?"


	17. Unholy Heroes

When they reached the island, it was to have Hiccup's worst fear confirmed. Berk had awoken the queen and she was quickly laying waist to their defences. Opening his wings to slow their speed, Toothless allowed the wave of air behind them to dispel before reaching the shore. It buffeted them as it passed by, sea stacks crumbling in its thunderous wake. The furious roar of the beast disguising their arrival perfectly. Assessing his options, he watched as the monster zeroed in on a small figure bearing an axe shining with emerald magic.

He felt the queen's rage as she sensed the arcane energies radiating from the weapon. She probably assumed that Astrid herself was powering it and that made her the only true threat. He urged Toothless forward as he unhooked the clips from his belt. Raising himself to his feet and preparing to jump, he sent a quick plea to his brother. _"Save her bud,"_ was his only thought as he launched himself through the air and onto the gigantic dragon.

Landing lightly between the spikes on her back, he looked down to see Toothless block the fire plume meant for his beloved. Relieved, he drew his swords and began to run towards her massive armoured head. Hopefully Ilweran got here soon. He wasn't much in the mood to die today.

***

"Toothless?" Astrid exclaimed with a gasp. The black dragon winked at her cheekily and she sighed with relief. Then stiffened again. _If Toothless was here..._

"Where is he, Toothless?" she cried, panicked. In reply, Toothless just glanced back towards the towering beast in front of them. At first she couldn't see anything except the huge, evil queen. Then a small black figure suddenly appeared, jumping over the armoured crest on the back of its head. She watched, stunned, as the man used his two slender swords to slash out at the beast's eyes. Nimbly dancing back and forth between both sets. Somehow staying on his feet as the beast shook its great head and bellowed in fury. Blood streaming down from its empty lids to drop in great pools on the ground.

Astrid heard Stoick and the others approaching her in alarm, ready to save her from this new threat. She held out a hand to stop them and looked back up at the queen. Watching as, with a quick slice, Hiccup took out the last of the six eyes and whistled for Toothless. The black dragon took to the air as his rider performed a graceful front flip off of the queen's snout. In a well-practiced motion, the dragon reached the rider and caught him on the saddle as they swooped clear of the queen's snapping jaws. As large as Toothless had become, the queen was still much bigger.

The night fury dived back in with its trademark scream. Astrid heard someone's cry of "night fury! Get down!" as Toothless sent a blast of blue-purple fire at the side of the mountainous monster. It stumbled, but did not fall. Flaring its nostrils and trying to sniff out its adversary, the queen let loose a bellow of rage and began to stomp over the beach. In danger of being crushed, the remaining Vikings retreated towards the burning ships and watched in awe as the black dragon screamed in for another attack. This one striking the beast's foreleg.

Bellowing again, it snapped its jaws towards the rush of air, almost catching Toothless' tail in the process. Astrid clutched her shaking hands over her mouth to muffle her scream as she watched the pair barely escape death. Suddenly a blast of bright orange flame struck the queen in the back of the head as a huge white and gold monstrous nightmare appeared out of nowhere. This one also had a rider on its back. A slender person in a billowing white cloak.

The two dragons began to hit the queen with shot after shot, but she just wouldn't go down. As the queen roared again, Astrid saw the two dragons falter mid flight. It looked like they were fighting to remain in the sky. She watched in horror as Toothless began to paw at his ear flaps and shake his head from side to side as the nightmare started to screamed in pain. _What in Thor's name was happening to them?_

***

This cursed monster just wouldn't go down. No matter what they did. He had managed to blind her, but her other senses were as sharp as ever. Her hide too heavily armoured for their attacks to have much effect and they were limited by their inability to legally use magic in this realm. Then Hiccup felt the brush of her mind over his. He clamped down his defences abruptly, but she wasn't after him.

Suddenly Toothless started thrashing beneath him. He could feel his blood brother's agony as he tried to keep them airborne while the evil beast viciously attacked his mind, trying to gain control. Confused and horrified, he looked towards Ilweran and saw Tintallë struggling under the same assault. She should not be able to affect them so. Apparently this monster was able to extend her mind control over experienced bonded dragons.

The amount of power that would take was nearly unimaginable. To be able to attack two bonded dragons at once was even worse. She was too strong to fight like this without one of them or their dragons getting hurt. Motioning to his friend, they directed both dragons towards the ground. Safely touching down as both riders leant their own power to their mounts. Helping them to drive the queen's evil influence out of their minds.

As the smaller dragons were broken free of her grasp, the queen bellowed again and opened her first two eyes. They had somehow healed after Hiccup's attacks. It shouldn't be possible. The enchantments woven into his swords meant that any injuries inflicted by them would not heal, other than by magical means. Apparently, the queen was able to tap into her vast magic stores as well. This complicated things even more. What in Hel's Realm were they supposed to do now?

The healed eyes zeroed in on the two riders and they were filled with a murderous rage that was an almost palpable thing. Sensing what she was about to do, both riders urged their dragon to take off again. Taking to the sky to draw her fire. Just in time.

The queen raised her great head and began to release a giant column of flame into the air. Waving her head erratically to try and burn the annoying pests out of the sky all while still maintaining her relentless attack on the minds of Toothless and Tintallë. This was not going to work. She was too strong and they were only two riders that were expected to fight like mortals.

Hiccup was having to extend a great amount of focus to keep the evil queen out of Toothless' mind. Her mental attack was like many jagged edged daggers being flung at the inside of his skull. He did not want to resort to dark magic to beat her. It would draw way too much attention, and she was so powerfully evil that it might be more than his mind could shield against. The more dark essence there was in something, the harder it was to channel it all away from yourself. They needed to distract her focus instead, but he was not willing to risk the defenceless humans on the ground simply to gain the upper hand.

Well, he would definitely not risk one human in particular. He could see her watching his every move, frozen in shock with her hands clamped over her mouth. Wide blue eyes gazing up at the battle in horror. He could not chance trying something risky right now. The queen would destroy everyone here if the Riders failed. Instead, he devised a plan to disable the monster so that they could retreat and form a new strategy. Relaying his plan to Toothless and Ilweran, the two of them swooped in for a last attempt.

***

Astrid watched mesmerized as Toothless flew straight towards the queen's face using the blind spot in front of her nose, hoping to catch her by surprise. When he was close enough, he tilted back and dug all four sets of talons into her snout. He clambered up her face, tearing and gouging at everything he could reach. The nightmare and its rider coming in from the side to start attacking the monster's eyes again as Hiccup threw himself off Toothless and ran down the skull.

He was unnaturally fast and disturbingly graceful as he weaved along the head and over the back. It was unnerving. She heard Fishlegs let out a choked gasp behind her at the sight. Clearly, he was focused on the rider too. It was like watching a god battle a mythical monster, except it was all horribly real. With blindingly quick movements, he sliced and hacked through the delicate membranes of the monster's wings as it screamed and flailed. His swords almost appeared to be glowing, like her axe.

Then he brought his blades down on first one, then the other wing joint. Somehow nearly severing them from the dragon's body. It shouldn't be possible! The strength required would have been enormous. No human should be able to cut through bone and joint that size, and in one blow. Never mind the fact that any normal blade would be bent beyond repair from that much force, yet the strangely luminous black swords remained unbroken. In terrible agony and with its shredded and useless wings hanging at its sides, the queen tried desperately to shake off her attackers.

Hiccup actually blurred out of sight as he raced back up the dragon's body. Fishlegs was tapping her repeatedly on the shoulder as they watched the display. The man in black almost seeming to fly as he jumped over the crested skull of the monster before them. "I see it too Fish," she said quietly, trying to avoid drawing attention to the dark rider attacking the queen.

Fishlegs probably assumed that he was Thor in the flesh. Finally come to battle the serpent of Midgard. Hiccup was moving so fast that he seemed to disappear sometimes. She was likely only seeing it because she was completely focused on him. She couldn't even tear her eyes away long enough to check if anyone else was reacting to the dark rider's display of strength and speed. Were any of the others also convinced that he was a mythical being come to their rescue? Probably. Astrid, on the other hand, knew this man wasn't a god. Well, she was pretty sure...

Reaching the queen's face, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' saddle as the two of them took off into the sky. The nightmare came to land in front of the group of Vikings by the burning ships. The rider hopping down from his massive dragon equally gracefully. As if the distance to the ground wasn't nearly 20 feet. He calmly looked around at them as he said, "you may want to take cover."

Astrid shot him one confused glance before she heard the scream of the returning night fury. She threw herself to the ground, raising her arms to protect her head. A curious glow of green light beginning to seep in through the gap between her arms. Peeking out, she saw a strange and translucent bubble of emerald light encasing her where she lay on the rocky beach. _What in Thor's name?.._ she thought, before the echoing screech made her hide her face again.

***

 _"You ready bud?"_ Hiccup asked as they performed a graceful twisting loop in the sky.

_"Definitely brother. Let's show this vile bitch what it means to challenge the King of the Skies."_

With that, he folded his great wings in tight and aimed straight at the back of the queen's head, just behind her armoured crest. Channeling his power into his brother allowed Toothless to build a much stronger fire blast, but it would drain them both. This had to work as he couldn't risk using more obvious magic. That would just draw the attention of Odin and the Order. He had already used the decaying power of Guruthos on her wings. Poisoning the wounds he had inflicted so that she would be unable to heal them. Hopefully no one had been watching him close enough to notice his swords glowing.

Even now, as they dived back in from behind her, he could see the writhing black tongues of dark magic licking over the bloody wing joints. They would likely be gaping, festering sores by the time he returned. It would not kill her as it would any ordinary creature. She was simply too large. At least it would certainly hinder her, and cause her a great deal of pain. She also would not be able to follow them back to Berk unless she wanted to swim all the way.

Before the giant beast could even react to the sound of their approach, Toothless loosed a huge blue-purple bomb. His aim was perfect as always. The fire ball exploding against the soft spot in her skull. She staggered for a moment, before her legs gave way under her as she crashed to the ground. The impact sending a shockwave of rubble into the air. Blasting outwards in every direction. He could see the green shield magic of Astrid's axe shining through the dusty chaos and he breathed a sigh of relief. She would be alright.

Allowing himself one small whoop of joy, Hiccup guided Toothless back down to the beach. When they touched down, Ilweran was already talking to Stoick and the others. Astrid looked up at him as he jumped to the ground, but he stopped her with a brief shake of his head. Understanding him, she dropped her gaze and returned her attention to the other man.

"Our dragons are exhausted and we cannot bring that thing down on our own. We need to retreat and regroup. It is unconscious for now, but will not stay that way. Please gather your soldiers and we will escort you back to safety," Ilweran was telling Stoick, who nodded grimly.

This surprised Hiccup. He'd thought his father would put up more of a fight. Apparently even he could see that they didn't stand a chance against this monster. The whole group that had remained on the beach were covered in filth and lacerations from the blast. Well, everyone but Astrid.

***

Astrid wasn't sure why Hiccup didn't want to reveal himself, but his gesture had been clear. Don't let anyone see that she knew him. Adding this to the huge list of questions she planned to ask him later, she began to assist in getting the dead and wounded on board whatever ships remained. Runners were sent to track down the Vikings that had escaped to the other side of the island and they arrived confused and afraid. Everyone being as quiet as possible to avoid waking the beast.

It was clear that none of them knew how to feel about the two enormous dragons currently standing guard over the unconscious queen. Snotlout, who had run away almost immediately after the queen had emerged from the mountain, glared at the two strangers rudely.

"Why don't we just kill her now while she's down? We have the advantage. Why are we just running away like cowards?" Snotlout's comment probably seemed like a reasonable one to those that had not witnessed the battle that had just taken place. To Astrid's great surprise, it was Stoick that answered him.

"We do not have the advantage boy. Our weapons of steel were unable to cut through that dragon's hide and our catapults were useless. If we tried to attack her now, we would simply wake her up and make her more angry. It is only because of these two men and their dragons that we are able to return to Berk at all. If they say that we must leave now, then we will." Here he shot Snotlout the same glare that he had used on Hiccup for most of his childhood. "A good chief must know when to retreat and return another day. Victory over our enemies is not always achieved in a single battle."

Muttering mutinously, Snotlout accompanied his father onto one of the remaining boats. Stoick growled after them before turning his attention back to the two strangers. The one in the white cloak seemed to be the leader, so he directed his invitation to him. "I hope you will do us the honour of accompanying us to our village. Arrangements must be made for some sort of reparations. You have saved our lives and we are in your debt."

Astrid saw Hiccup stiffen slightly at this, but the other man placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed and shrugged, relenting to the request. Stoick nodded and signalled for the group with him to board the last ship. Just as they began to push away from the shore, the great dragon shifted and growled. Moving as fast as possible, the Hooligans began to row away from the beach. Watching with bated breath as the two men climbed back on their exhausted dragons and prepared to face the beast once more.

Instead, the monster pushed to its feet with a heavy grunt, and began to retreat back into what remained of the mountain. Clearly she was also too tired to keep fighting. Astrid hoped that she would heal slowly enough to still be weakened when they returned with more warriors and a better strategy.

Swinging around towards the damaged vessels, Toothless and the nightmare grabbed onto ropes that the Vikings tossed up to them. The sails and masts had been destroyed by the queen, so the only way home now was to row or drag the ships there. Unholstering her axe again, Astrid watched the emerald glow of the runes fade away as the two huge dragons towed them through the mists.

***

Once they were free of the disorienting fog, the dragons didn't have to hold back as much. They were clipping along at a fine pace despite being exhausted and weighed down by the ships they were towing through the waves. Now that they were out of earshot of the humans, Hiccup began to question Ilweran about his acceptance to return with Stoick.

Ilweran sighed. "When I contacted the council with the information you had provided about this particular dragon, they ordered us to stay on Midgard until we could remove the threat from the realm. Apparently Elder Noldo fears that if an agent of Loki was to control this queen dragon, it would give them a very strong foothold in Midgard along with a pre-assembled army of dragons. I admit that I do not like the prospect of fighting that thing again, but I can see his point."

Hiccup agreed with this, but still seemed on edge. "I know what you mean, brother. When was the last time that Tintallë actually had to fight to repel another beast? I have not seen Toothless struggle to defend his mind like that in many years. She is exceptionally strong, even for an alpha dragon. Not to mention that she can use her magic, to an extent. This will be difficult, and we do need to remove her from this world for everyone's sake. Why do we have to stay on their island, though?"

Ilweran raised one slanted eyebrow as he looked at the man beside him. He had still not removed his helmet, though they were flying at a very calm pace. Glancing down at Hiccup's right hand he saw that the man was indeed wearing his concealment ring. He would blend in just fine with the humans, so that wasn't it. Something strange was going on.

"They have already pledged to ally themselves with us against the beast as they owe us a dept. Why do they make you so uncomfortable, brother?" The question was openly curious. He was genuinely concerned about Hiccup's discomfort, as it was so unusual.

"Because this is my old tribe." Hiccup finally relented. "I ran away, oh ten years ago now, and I have not spoken to them since. I used to be very unpopular in my village and I would rather not face them all again if I can avoid it. They probably think that I am dead by now, and I would like to keep it that way." Then Hiccup chuckled softly. "Wow, I sound just like my mother..."

 _Well that explains a lot,_ Ilweran thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I understand Hiccup, but you know that we must all face our past some time if we wish to have a future. Your mother is the perfect example of that. You cannot run away forever. Perhaps you were not as unpopular as you believed yourself to be. It is your choice to make though, and I will honour it." Hiccup thanked him and they lapsed back into a contemplative silence for a while. Finally Ilweran broke it, glancing over at Hiccup.

"That is a very impressive axe you made for that maiden down there. Now I know why you have never given in to Minden's advances." Hiccup's head shot up to meet his gaze. Shrugging, he added, "I saw the protection runes on it glowing. She is a mere mortal human with blue eyes, yet her axe was glowing green. I know of only one person with magic of that particular hue. I wonder what she will think of you after today?" With a smirk he added, "Scáth Rothaí."

***

On the ship below, Astrid was looking up at the two dragons drifting overhead and trying very had to ignore the excited voices behind her. Fishlegs had been regaling those who had fled with a dramatic retelling of the battle between the 'Red Death', as the one in white had called it, and the dragon riders. Most people were excited and full of questions. Who were these strangers? Where did they come from? How did they tame dragons? Snotlout was carrying on about how he would have been able to kill that monster single-handedly if he was riding a dragon.

Astrid didn't care about any of this. She knew exactly who the strangers were and how they came to ride dragons. She couldn't find the same excitement as the others in reliving that battle over again. She had been too terrified at the time. She supposed this had to do with the fact that she was intimately familiar with the figure in black.

Oddly enough, he was the main focus of everyone else's questions too. This strange man with the hidden face that rode a night fury, moved like a god, and had disabled the queen. Though apparently most of them had not truly witnessed his speed and strength. They had been too focused on the two huge dragons that were attacking the queen. Thankfully, Fishlegs was keeping those details to himself as well.

Still the people were impressed with the two men. Their grace and agility. Their massive dragons. The one in black that had somehow tamed the offspring of lightening and death. Astrid was tired of hearing them all proclaim how amazing he was. _The idiots had no idea!_ She wanted to shout at them, but what good would it do. Clearly Hiccup was not ready for them to know yet.

Right now all she wanted to do was get back to Berk and talk to him. Though it was probably going to be more yelling than talking. She also desperately wanted to get away from Snotlout before she had to hear one more of his stupid comments about how much better he is at everything. She had the strong urge to remind him that he had run away at the first sign of real danger, but kept her mouth shut to avoid his attentions. Briefly, she wondered what would happen if she simply threw him off the side of the ship. If only Hiccup wasn't pretending to be a stranger. She would happily have ridden with him and Toothless instead.

Thanks to the speed of the dragons, they came in sight of the stone guardians of Berk in less than a day. It had taken them nearly three days to sail to Dragon Island, and less than a day to return! She had to get herself a dragon! As they pulled up to the docks, the remaining villagers screamed at the sight of Toothless and the nightmare. After realizing that they were towing damaged ships full of Hooligans, they ignored their fear and rushed down to greet their returning warriors.

People were dragged from the ships and embraced by tearful loved ones. Though they had suffered some losses, it was nothing compared to what could have been. Astrid herself would not be wrapped in her mother's embrace right now, were it not for Hiccup and Toothless. She directed a silent thank you to the gods for sending assistance after all. Then she began to follow her family back up to the village square.

Both riders and their dragons were awaiting them there. Hiccup looking distinctly uncomfortable, with set shoulders and arms held stiffly at his sides. Looking around at his old tribe through the slits in his helmet. The hulking form of Toothless behind him, green eyes alert with tightly slit pupils. Hiccup's tight fitting armoured tunic seeming to accentuate every ridge of muscle underneath. The dark rider and his black dragon looked impressively intimidating, even to her. She almost couldn't believe that it was him.

Stoick began conversing with the similarly tall and equally impressive looking man in the white cloak. Snotlout suddenly stepping forward to join them, while nervously eyeing the huge dragons. Watching him approach the three imposing men, Astrid was struck again by how very tall Hiccup had grown. How much he had changed. He seemed to be almost taller than his father now. His rigid posture, the armour, or a combination of both, making him appear broader and more muscular than he had been five years ago.

Then again, maybe he just looked taller, as Snotlout was so much shorter in comparison. She could have laughed out loud at the sight. Not because she had anything against short men. Simply because of how furious Snotlout would be if he knew that one of the three men towering over him now was his long lost runty cousin. Snotlout waited until almost everyone had turned their attention to him before speaking. Directing his words purposefully at the dark rider who was studiously looking the other way. Though he was one of the only ones. Clearly Snot was trying to get him to turn his head.

"I have been informed that your dragon protected Astrid from the Red Death." He reached his hand out in her direction, grabbing her firmly by the wrist and dragging her towards him. Only succeeding because he caught her off guard with the blatantly dominating act. He normally knew better than to try and touch her. Wrapping one arm tightly around her waist and continuing to hold her wrist with the other, as she glared disgustedly at him. Her father's scowl when she met his eyes over the crowd was the only thing stopping her from beating this idiot senseless.

Snot made to kiss her cheek and she moved her head as far away from him as she could given his unrelenting grip on her. Repulsed by his foolishly brazen actions. _How dare he!_ He scowled and pulled her tighter against him, before turning to face the black rider again with a slight leer. The public display finally breaking through Hiccup's feigned disinterest as his head slowly swivelled around to face them. "I would just like to extend my personal gratitude to you for saving the life of my betrothed." As Snot blatantly manhandled her, she looked towards Hiccup to see him watching the two of them intently. A gleaming throwing knife held ready in each hand.

She couldn't see his expression through the helmet at this angle, but she was sure that it wasn't good. A low and menacing growl was beginning to reverberate through the square. Vibrating through Astrid's chest as her fists clenched convulsively. It felt like the audible equivalent of her own anger. She glared furiously at Snotlout as a hot, red flush of rage rose up her face. _She was going to knock the rest of the teeth out of his stupid face later! What in Thor's name was he playing at?_

She yanked her hand free of his grasp as she realized he was probably just doing this to try and make up for angering Stoick on Dragon Island. Hoping to prove that he could be gracious and diplomatic, trying to earn Stoick's favour. Marking his claim on her in the process. Removing her from the reparations bargaining table, as if she were simply some trophy to be won by the most recent victor. Astrid was going to kill him for it. This was not the way she wanted Hiccup to find out! Chancing another glance at him, she expected to see Toothless snarling viciously at Snotlout.

She was shocked to see the dragon simply staring down at the stocky man beside her. Still with sinisterly slit pupils and looking murderous, but definitely not growling. Maybe it was the other dragon then? Before she could look, Toothless tapped Hiccup gently with his tail. The terrible sound cut off suddenly, leaving only an eerie quiet to settle over the embarrassing scene.

Both the man and his dragon remained completely still for a moment longer. Then Hiccup released the throwing blades in his hands. Astrid watched in surprise as the elegant stilettos were returned to their slots in his wrist sheaths by some sort of discreet spring and latch mechanism. _Very Hiccup,_ she thought distractedly, as she wondered what he was going to do now. _Had he really been about to kill Snotlout?_ Then he squared his shoulders and tipped his helmeted head towards the two of them in a slight bow.

"It was my pleasure. You are a very lucky man. Please allow me to extend my congratulations to you and the beautiful maiden." Voice distorted by the helmet, no one except Astrid recognized the sarcastic lilt behind the courteous words.


	18. Silent Screams and Wildest Dreams

When they had reached the island, the sight of the pre-assembled funerary vessels was a sobering one for Hiccup. As the Hooligans had prepared to attack the nest, though they may have been hoping for victory, they had also been expecting death to return home with them. This knowledge brought an unexpected flash of emotions and memories to the forefront of Hiccup's vast mind. If they had not reached Dragon Island in time, how many of the people he had known most of his life would now be dead? How many already were, despite their intervention?

The fallen were given their proper rights and send off that evening. Thankfully, there were not as many as he had feared. Hiccup and Ilweran joined the villagers on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Offering their respect and condolences for those who had been lost as they watched the pyres burn. The dark waters lapping at the symbolic vessels while the gentle waves reflected the orange light. Calling the Valkyries down to carry these worthy souls to dine with Odin in Valhalla. Of course Hiccup knew that this was not the case. Everyone went to Hel. They just didn't know it yet.

These sad tidings were followed by a gathering in the Mead Hall to discuss the events of the raid. He excused himself shortly after the initial phase of this meeting, leaving Ilweran to answer the villagers' questions. He had never had much patience for sitting through these preliminary talks. Even when he was supposed to be training to take over as chief some day. Nothing important ever happened at them.

It was mostly just a time to repeatedly share dramatic and often embellished accounts of what had transpired. He had no desire to hear of his deeds, or field the attentions and admirations of the vikings, male and female alike. This was always followed by what felt like endless questions about trivial issues, only serving to feed the village gossip. Any real discussions would not start until the following day. That is, after they celebrated the warriors return to Valhalla tonight. Viking funerals were not sad affairs. Especially when those that were being honoured had fallen in battle.

Hiccup was also enjoying his current anonymity. If he spent too long standing in the great hall answering questions someone was bound to recognize his voice. He had not thought about what might happen after he reached the nest. It hadn't really occurred to him that he might have to face his whole tribe and possibly work in close proximity to them. He had only been focused on saving Astrid. Now he was forced to keep up this charade if he wanted to avoid the uncomfortable reunion and necessary lies.

So far he had done well controlling his tone and actions to maintain the image of a polite and diplomatic stranger. Though he had seen Gothi shooting him speculative glances during the funerary rights. He had been almost certain that the old wise woman knew who he really was. Her eventual gentle smile and nod in his direction had confirmed this, but so far she was keeping it to herself. It hadn't really surprised him that she had figured him out. Nothing got by that woman. Still, he had managed to keep his cool around everyone else.

Well, except for when Snotlout had dropped his bombshell. Politely, yet very clearly, staking his claim on the beautiful blonde. Long before the mysterious riders could get any ideas as they decided on their desired reparations. That little surprise had just about ruined his plans to keep his distance, physically and emotionally. Toothless had felt him losing control and had gently reminded him to calm down. Hopefully no one had realized that it was him growling. Although they would all likely assume that it was one of the two dragons, anyways. Humans couldn't growl like that.

He had been startlingly close to ending the man. The vivid fantasies running through his cousin's head, along with his smug-faced leer, had pushed Hiccup dangerously close to his limit. The sight of him manhandling the only woman Hiccup had ever loved, that had very nearly pushed him over it. The fact that he knew Snotlout would have convinced his father to buy Astrid as if she was some sort of prized mare, was more than he could take. She was not livestock that he could purchase and control. She was a goddess that deserved to choose her own husband.

Astrid would never have agreed to marry Snotlout. The look of rage and disgust on her face as Snotlout held her, had made Hiccup long to protect her from this forced torture. Needing to reach out and take her. Swipe her right out from under his obnoxious cousin's greedy hands. His nerves and self-restraint were stretched as taut as his bow string. He had been a moment away from putting both blades through the idiot's throat right there in the square. Thankfully, Toothless had snapped him out of it.

 _It shouldn't have been that much of a shock,_ he chided himself. She was 24-years-old and her family had to be getting desperate. He knew by her behaviour and the look she had given Snotlout, that Astrid didn't approve, but that mattered little. Most marriages were arranged without even consulting the affected parties. In all honesty, wasn't this what he had been hoping for when he had cut all ties to her? Could he truly say that it would make it any easier to bear if she was happy about it? It would probably be worse.

It was a strange and uncomfortable place to be in though. He had to acknowledge that. Congratulating Snotlout as if they were barely acquaintances. All the while remembering that he was intimately familiar with the man's future wife. Admittedly still teetering on the edge of killing his cousin instead of saluting him. It may have been just a little vindictive of him to refer to Astrid as a 'maiden', but he couldn't help himself.

Heading back towards the square, he found Toothless curled up for a nap. Prodding his brother awake, he asked, _"you too tired to go for another flight bud? I promise that we will not have to rescue any fair maidens this time."_

Grumbling, Toothless raised his head. _"Any fair maidens can save themselves for the rest of the night." Then he stood up and shook himself off._

Laughing out loud, Hiccup leapt onto his brother's back. With a solid push of wings, they were back in the air. Now just gliding and weaving through the clouds in gentle loops to bide their time. Trying to figure out what they were going to do now. They couldn't stay in the village, but they would have to stay on the island. Eventually they ended up back at the same familiar cove. It seemed a lot smaller than Hiccup remembered. Probably only because Toothless was now such an enormous beast. Hiccup started setting up his meagre excuse of a camp, just like the last time he was here. Unlike last time, he couldn't hope for a visit from Astrid.

She was promised to someone else now, but it wouldn't matter either way. There was no future for the two of them. There couldn't be. He had deliberately avoided any contact with her for this reason. He knew that they could never be together, so he had tried to make a clean break of it. Hoping that with his continued absence she would get mad at him, and then move on with her life. Maybe even start a family. Seeing her today had viciously ripped the scabs off the old wounds of his pointless desire; and here he'd been so sure that they were completely healed...

After a quick plunge in the freezing pool to clean off, he dried himself with magic. Then quickly cleaned his clothes of blood and the smell of dragon fire. Almost wishing that he had thought to bring something other than just his armour with him. Guess he would just have to make due, and Ilweran was at least in the same predicament. After putting his armour and the ridiculous cloak back on, he strapped his swords in place. Then he checked his reflection in the smooth surface of the pond.

His exotic features may be hidden by the illusions built into his ring, but he knew that he still looked like a completely different person. The small boy from the forge that they all remembered had been gone for years. In his place was a menacing dark warrior that was a complete stranger to them. None of them could have ever imagined what he would become after he left Berk. They probably had never even bothered to wonder. Likely picturing the same runty nobody if they happened to think of him at all.

Only Astrid knew that the ruggedly handsome human face under the mask was the one he had grown into. Although it was finally perfectly matched by his newly imposing stature. Standing at least seven feet tall now, maybe more, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame, he knew that he looked like one of the heroes from their Eddas. Ilweran did as well. It was just the way of the elves. Once again he and Toothless had become a perfectly matched set.

This also meant that there was very little about him that was recognizable. No real hint remaining of the gentle and weak whipping-boy that he used to be ten years ago. Except for his eyes, of course. The bright emerald green was not a common colour in any realm. Shooting a glance at the helmet, he wondered if he would be able to get away with not wearing it all the time. Did anyone here know him well or care enough to recognize him by what small remnants lingered? A few of them might, so he still needed to be careful.

Deciding that it was safe enough to leave the large helmet behind, he instead removed a small half mask from the saddle bag and donned it. This was another piece of Order garb. It was usually just used to cover his mouth and nose in the the dusty lands of Vanaheim or the choking ice of Jotunheim. Though it worked equally well as an identity shield, as he had been pleased to discover.

He actually didn't mind the mask. It had just been a plain black like his cloak when he'd first received it. He had since personalized it. Keeping with his shadow demon image, he had decorated the black mask with a design of a wide red mouth and vicious teeth frozen in a feral grin. It gave off a distinct air of malevolence that tended to make all races uncomfortable.

Pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, he inspected his appearance in the pond once more. The grinning mask along with the hood pulled low over his eyes concealed his face well enough. Add to this the hilts of his twin swords sticking up above his shoulders, and it gave him the overall appearance of someone that was not to be trifled with. Once again his exterior resembled the monster that lurked inside.

He had to admit, he liked it. He had learned many years ago that fear was often just as powerful a weapon as any blade. If the people were afraid of him, they would steer clear of him. Making it easier to keep his identity a secret for as long as he was forced to stay here. The villagers would never in a million years figure out that he had once been Hiccup the Useless.

Sighing, he rose from his spot on the edge of the pond. Toothless was at his side in an instant, voicing his approval of Hiccup's appearance. Toothless loved the mask. He enjoyed the way people shied away from Hiccup in it, the same way they shied away from the night fury. They were dangerous warriors that should be feared, according to Toothless. The dragon had always been unreasonably proud of his two-legged blood brother.

Chuckling and reaching to scratch the ridiculous reptile under the chin, Hiccup asked, _"Shall we get this night over with bud? I suppose they will have moved from meeting to feast by now. Though the only real difference between the two is the addition of copious amounts of mead."_ Toothless grunted his agreement and they took off out of the cove. Doing a few loops in the air to draw out the short trip as long as possible.

Still grumbling to each other, the brothers eventually landed back in the village. Most of the homes were empty leaving the square dark in the gathering night. With one more sigh, he scratched Toothless' chin again before forcing himself to walk towards the great hall and climb the stairs. His dragon brother curling up for a nap on the grass below. _Lucky bastard,_ Hiccup thought grouchily, and heard Toothless chuckle behind him. Bracing himself, he pushed open the huge doors. Almost laughing out loud at how much more difficult the task used to be when he had been a child here.

The warmth and aroma of food hit him as soon as he opened the door. He could smell roasted meat and his stomach turned. Stifling a groan, he looked towards the source. A heavily leaden table across the room that was unlikely to hold much of anything in the way of edible food for him.

Clasping his hands behind his back to give him an air of confident nonchalance, he strolled through the noisy Vikings on his way to the banquet table. He sensed some of them regarding him curiously as he passed, but they quickly averted their eyes when he turned his masked and hooded face towards them. Reaching the table, he eyed the haunches of meat before simply grabbing an apple from a side plate. He had not eaten meat for almost five years and the idea of it made him slightly sick now.

Although there had been a brief period after his transformation that he had been worried his tastes would change again. As his teeth had strengthened and sharpened, the canines becoming more exaggerated, he had waited for the moment that he would start craving raw meat. Thankfully, it never came. He was still more than happy with the diet of the elves. Which was good, since the idea of tearing animals apart with his teeth was one that he found rather repulsive.

Making his way over to the side of the hall, he leaned against a pillar to eat his meagre dinner after pulling his mask down. Blending into the shadows and quietly watching the people he had grown up with. He had changed so much over the past ten years that it surprised him how little the village had. Sure the kids were all older now, some even with little ones of their own. Some of the adults, including his father, had more grey showing in their hair.

Everything else though, was much the same as if he had left yesterday. The same stories being swapped by the same rowdy Vikings. Any time now Gobber would probably start singing. He cringed slightly at the thought. Perhaps he would make an effort to visit the crazy old man. Gobber had always been more of a father to him than his own. Then again, Gobber was usually terrible at keeping secrets, so maybe not.

***

Astrid had been forced to sit through the entire meeting, telling and re-telling the events of the battle with the Red Death. Listening to the villagers pester the other rider after Hiccup had left. Watching as the villagers, male and female alike, practically smothered the white rider with admiration. She was sure that she had heard a rasping dragon chuckle coming from outside the hall, and she found herself giggling at the thought of the huge white nightmare laughing at her rider.

The man, Ilweran as he had introduced himself, was doing his best to steer clear of the villagers' grabbing hands. Not an easy thing, given how packed the hall was. _No wonder Hiccup left,_ she found herself thinking, as the women near her sat and whispered about the two mysterious men. Daring each other to go over and touch, or flirt with, the white rider. Or joking that they should leave the meeting and try to track down the dark rider instead, since he was probably lonely. It was ridiculous.

Now that the feast had started, she could relax slightly. She was currently sitting at a table with her friends and picking at her food. She wasn't really hungry, but her mother had filled a plate for her and forced her to eat something. Her brothers were busy gorging themselves so fast it was almost shameful. Watching them and her father, she was overwhelmed with pride in the fact that her entire family had remained to fight the queen instead of retreating. The Hoffersons had lived up to their "Fearless" reputation once again.

She had watched with everyone else as Hiccup had entered the hall after the feast was already started. Fishlegs and Tuffnut had started debating who he might be and why he hadn't stayed for the meeting. Snotlout had been bitterly griping about the riders since the meeting. Now he grumbled that the dark rider was likely just a monster from Helheim, and that it was a shame he hadn't been eaten by the Red Death.

A wicked grin spread across Ruff's face as she read Snot's jealousy for what it was. Clearly deciding to feed the fire, rather than put out the flames. She shot Astrid a quick look as she gushed that she didn't really care who or what he was. Claiming that she didn't even care if he was a draugr, as long as he took his shirt off before he killed her. Astrid took a huge bite of bread to try and conceal her laughter.

Then Ruff looked around before stating loudly that he was the walking combination of her two favourite things; sexy and dangerous. The group of mothers at the next table laughed and shouted their concurrence. She pretended to fan herself as she gave Astrid a mischievous wink. "Whew, is it hot in here, or is it just him?" Ruff smirked at Snotlout's scowling face, before she dug a little deeper. "Just looking at him is making me horny as Hel. Wouldn't you agree, Astrid?"

This caused Astrid to choke unattractively on her mouthful of bread while Fishlegs made an undignified sound of shocked protest. Tuff just started laughing as he and Ruff bumped fists together while Snot seethed. It had worked exactly as Ruff had hoped. Snotlout, was turning puce as he scoffed at her words. Claiming sulkily that the man didn't look very scary, since he was nothing more than a string bean in fancy clothes.

She had to admit that Ruff had a point. He couldn't look less like a string bean. The surprising heat of desire kindled inside her as she watched him move through the crowd with an almost feline grace. His frightening mask and long black cloak with the hood pulled up were intimidating enough already. Add on the rippling muscles clad in clinging black leather, with swords and knives strapped on, he did look dangerous. The type of dangerous that bewitches the mind and ensnares the senses. Making you long to learn more about this person and perhaps tame them, if you can. In short, the type of dangerous that most women find irresistible.

As a matter of fact, Astrid noticed that many of the women in the hall were still eyeing him speculatively and whispering about him. The other rider too, though neither of them had shown any reciprocating interest. It wasn't really surprising, though. Both of them looked like gods in the flesh. All beautifully toned muscle under skin tight armour. Every line and ridge accentuated and put on display. It was no wonder the women were being driven to distraction. Some were even shooting Hiccup coy glances under their lashes that he ignored. It was an amazing testament to his body, since none of these other women had ever seen his face.

Now she was covertly watching him too as he leaned against a far pillar, eating an apple and studying the crowd. She needed to talk to him, but there was no chance of that in this packed room. She saw him wave at someone across the hall and turned to find the other rider standing near Stoick and Gobber at the head table. Pulling his mask back up his face, Hiccup pushed off from the pillar and wound his way through the tables to join the other man. The two of them side-by-side made an impressive sight. Standing tall and powerfully lean in their cloaks of white and black; they seemed to command respect.

The pair conversed with the chief for a while. Hiccup reaching out to accept Stoick and Gobber's proffered handshakes. Astrid noticed that there was a black ring glinting on the middle finger of his right hand. Then she watched as Hiccup placed one hand briefly on his friend's shoulder and nodded to the chief before excusing himself again. As she allowed her gaze to follow his path to the door, she suddenly felt Snotlout's arm around her shoulders. She tried to shake it off, but he leaned into her and spoke in a low voice.

"Why are you watching that stranger so closely? Could it be that you find him as attractive as Ruffnut does? Are you fantasizing about running off after him like the other women are? Don't forget yourself. We are promised and will be married soon." She could smell the mead on his breath and was unsure if he realized his words sounded a lot like a threat.

"I would hate for my future wife to lose her maidenhead before the wedding night, just because she got too close to some brute. Your body is to be mine alone. I don't trust that man. Stay away from him." He leaned away from her again, but left his arm draped over her shoulder in a blatant sign of ownership.

Astrid was torn between the urges to punch his lights out and laugh out loud at his statement. If only he knew what his future wife had done with her maidenhead. She would never have willingly given it to Snotlout anyways. That point was moot though, since it was already long gone. Given to the very man he was ordering her to stay away from. Her body was her own to do with as she pleased, and she had already given it to the man she truly wanted.

Also, how dare he believe she would throw herself into the arms of a stranger. What kind of woman did he take her for? Angered by his audacity and disgusted by his touch, Astrid threw his arm roughly away from her. Perhaps a little too roughly. Ruff and Tuff broke into hysterics as the force of her shove knocked Snotlout right off the bench.

She watched him roll around, dazed and drunk on the floor for a moment as she felt a satisfied smirk grow on her face. Then, getting to her feet, she excused herself abruptly and began to make her own way out of the hall. Quickly escaping this scene that would be sure to bring her father's anger down on her head. Barely resisting the urge to 'accidentally' kick Snotlout on the way past. The square was empty when she reached it, but she was pretty sure she knew where she would be able to find the person she sought.

***

 _It had been weird to talk to his father as if they were strangers,_ Hiccup thought. Ilweran had introduced him to Stoick and Gobber as Scáth Rothaí and they had greeted him politely. Extending their hands in friendship despite his strange appearance. He was glad that Ilweran was still wearing his own cloak as Hiccup did not want to appear rude by refusing to remove his.

Stoick had offered them lodgings in his own home, which Ilweran graciously accepted. Hiccup had politely refused. Using the excuse that his dragon would be uncomfortable sleeping separately from him. It was not even a complete lie, for a change. He said that they had found a place to camp just outside of the village and it would do well enough.

Then he had excused himself, claiming exhaustion, and started to leave the hall. Just as he had almost escaped the crowd, he saw Snotlout throw a protective arm around Astrid and whisper something in her ear; glaring in his direction the whole time. Growling under his breath at the words Snotlout thought he couldn't hear, Hiccup pushed through the doors and started walking briskly through the village.

Flying was too fast and he needed time to burn off some steam. Not that walking was that much slower for him now, really. After telling Toothless to meet him at their camp when he felt like it, he took to the surprisingly familiar path to the cove instead. His feet easily carrying him there despite the years away. As he stomped through the dark forest, he silently raged about the display. Did Snot honestly think that he would rape Astrid if given the chance? Or that she would even let him? Clearly he did not know his bride-to-be very well. She could take care of herself.

He had only been back at his camp for a short time when he heard footsteps approaching. Flicking his wrists to activate a mechanism, he was instantly holding a thin throwing blade in each hand. Reaching out with his mind and feeling only the soft brush of Astrid's presence, he felt himself relax slightly. Allowing the stilettos to retract back into their wrist sheaths.

He found that, for the first time since he was an awkward teenage boy, he didn't know what to say to her. Surely their relationship would not be the easy friendship it had been before that night. Nor could it remain as what it had become since then. She was promised to another man. It would be very, very wrong to touch her now.

Not that he honestly gave a shit about Snotlout's claim on her. If it was simply about that, he would be doing everything he could to get her alone and naked with him. That particular fantasy had haunted him for the last five years, after all. No, this was about much more than her arranged betrothal. He had been with betrothed and married women before now without suffering any remorse from it. This however, was much worse than bedding the nobleman's wives in Rome, because it was Astrid and he did care for her.

He needed to let her go so that she could make her own life. At the same time, the sight of Snotlout touching her had made him want to cut his cousin's hands off. The thought of him taking her body made Hiccup want to cut off something that Snot was likely even more attached to. He didn't want to give her away, but he had to. She did not belong to him, and she never could now. He was too late, even if he had been able to stay in Midgard. He was still struggling with his internal dilemma when she emerged from the hidden cleft in the rock.

Astrid seemed to hesitate as well. She was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot and staring at the ground. When she finally did look up it was with a strange, searching look. He could hear the disturbing direction of her thoughts. She had been angry at first which was good. Now, however, her rage fuelled desires were beginning to lead her down a much more dangerous path. His natural magic calling to her body, whether either of them wanted it to or not. Passion and anger were far too close for their own good.

This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He should run away now, before he let himself do something stupid. Again. For some reason he couldn't seem to make his feet move, though. She walked closer to him and peered up into his concealed face before bringing one fist up and punching him hard in the shoulder. She was coming around for another, but he caught her fist this time.

"What the fuck Hiccup..." she started, but he silenced her with a finger over her lips. Her beautiful blue eyes going wide with surprise and shocked fury. He needed to take advantage of this brief moment of frozen silence before she started screaming at him.

Figuring he deserved to have his ass kicked, he knew that he wouldn't defend himself if she kept swinging. Thankfully she had left her axe at home rather than bring it to the feast. Though that didn't make her any less capable of killing him, it would just make it slower and more painful. He just wanted to get the words out before she beat him senseless. That, and he wanted to make his intentions clear right at the start. At the look of startled rage on her face, he released her hand and lips. Moving to rub his aching arm instead, he gave her an apologetic smile she wouldn't see.

"Please just let me speak, before you start hitting me. I know, I deserve even more than that. If you want to kill me, you should know that I will not stop you. Honestly, I owe you so much more than an apology. It has been five years without so much as a word from me, but please know that I did have my reasons. Even though I know that they could never possibly be good enough to excuse what I did to you. You have every right to yell and scream at me all night. I only wanted to say that I am so incredibly sorry for disappearing on you, Astrid."

Her voice came out as more of an angry growl than actual words. "You're absolutely right. There is no excuse you could give me that would make the last five years go away. You took my maidenhead, and then you fucked off into the great beyond! The free and easy life of a heroic, dragon riding bachelor. Not a single godsdamn worry for me. Did you ever stop for a moment to wonder what might happen to me after you disappeared? Probably not! Now I am betrothed to Snotlout, of all people, and you have only yourself to blame! Not that you care." There was enough venom in her tone to kill a typhoomerang.

Flinching back from her, Hiccup held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I know Astrid, and it is all my fault. Though I am not sure what you would like me to do about it now that it is already settled. I never could have imagined that your parents would agree to a marriage contract with the Jorgensons! At least no one knows about us. I hear your family received quite the high bride price for you. I wonder how hard Snot had to plead with his father to get him to pay that much for a Hofferson..." he chuckled softly at this thought. The feud between the Jorgenson and Hofferson clans was practically legendary on Berk.

"You're an asshole," she spat at him as she crossed her arms and glared furiously. Her eyes almost seeming to spark with her anger. "If you had any respect for me, you would take off your godsdamn mask and stop hiding from what you are. A player! Man up and own it! You were smooth and crafty, and you played me for a fool. I'm probably just another one of the many notches on your belt. You acted like you cared, and I gave you everything! My virtue, my future, my life! Then you left, never even looking back to see how bad you broke me! How many other women have you done the same thing to, Hiccup?"

 _What!?_ Now he was fighting to stop from shouting back at her, and only partially succeeding. Even though he knew that his own anger wouldn't help anything. Tearing his mask and hood roughly off his head as he snapped back at her.

"You got me! I am the very worst type of asshole there is! Stealing maidens' virtue everywhere I go. Luring them in with my devilish charms and pretty gifts. Convincing them its love just to get my rocks off, before leaving them as a broken and ruined mess. They throw themselves at my feet and I laugh as I fuck them!" Her face turned white as her eyes flew wide with shock and he found he didn't care. _What type of man did she think he was?_

"Their pain is what gets me off. Lucky me, my dastardly schemes worked perfectly on you too. Clearly this was my plan all along when I spent weeks making you that godsdamn axe! I charmed you with it, stole your maidenhead, and then took off into the night like the thieving and heartless bastard that I am. Although you should really blame yourself for my heartlessness, since I cut it out of my chest and gave it to you! There is no string of broken women trailing behind me, Astrid! The rest of them meant nothing to me and I meant nothing to them!"

Sensing that she was about to start hitting him again, he continued relentlessly. "I know what you think of me Astrid, and you are right, in a way. I am not good for you. I will have to leave again after all of this is over. I cannot take you with me where I am going. We are different people now; so much more so than you will ever know. You deserve to have a peaceful life with a big, happy family. I cannot give you either. You should hate me for so many reasons, but do not try to accuse me of tricking my way into your pants or hurting you on purpose."

Unable to look at her anymore, he turned to look out over the still water instead. Knowing full well that turning his back on her right now may result in his agonizing death. She was silent for a moment, before she began to speak softly into the space between them. The quiet pain in her voice now was almost more terrifying than her previous rage had been.

"You know, I'd almost stopped believing that you would come back one day. A part of me had even begun to accept the fact that I would have to marry Snotlout whether I chose it or not. I have been so angry at you for so long. Wanting you to come back, if only so that I could punch your lights out. Convinced that I would be able to tell you that I wished you had stayed away forever. Now I realize that I never could've, because it would have been a lie. Even right now, I'd rather have you here fighting with me, than off somewhere else without me."

He could hear the soft crush of grass as she took a quiet step closer to him, but he didn't turn around. Not wanting to see the pain in her beautiful eyes. The pain that he had caused with his own stupidity. Her voice sounded slightly calmer when she spoke again. Slowly simmering with heartbroken anger now, rather than boiling with furious and vindictive rage like she had been a few moments ago.

"I never stopped missing you. Wanting you. Dreaming of you. Now here you are, seemingly back from the dead. Yet now you're telling me that I need to move on and accept my fate because you're not good for me. In all my wildest dreams I never imagined I'd hear you say that. Do you not want me anymore? Is that it? Have you moved on? Or did it simply mean nothing to you in the first place? Just like all the other women apparently meant nothing to you. Unfortunately, you did mean something to me. You may not have hurt me on purpose, but you still did. I guess the joke was on me, wasn't it..." she trailed off with a hollow laugh.

Her words and the hurt in her voice cut at him. She didn't understand. She had needed to believe that he was never coming back, because he couldn't. It was for her sake that he had stayed away, not his. How could he make her see that she needed to move on? That he did care and it had meant something. It had meant everything, but his feelings for her didn't matter. They couldn't. Especially not now that she was betrothed. He had already ruined her life enough.

Turning back to look at her, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into his embrace. Expecting her to resist, but she fell towards him easily, instead. Wrapping her own arms tightly around his waist. He rested his chin on top of her beautiful blonde head and sighed in frustrated agony. The feel of her against him was hacking away at the gaping wound she had re-opened in his chest.

"Of course it meant something to me Astrid. You are the only woman I have ever truly wanted, yet was sure that I could never have. I placed you up on a pedestal, and you are still the one woman above all others for me. Being with you was like having all of my wildest dreams come true, and you are the only woman I have wanted to be with since. As hard as you may find that to believe. I relive that night nearly every time I close my eyes, as I have for the last five years."

She gave a chocked sob and he tightened his arms around her. Unable to stop himself from placing a soft kiss against her hair. Noting distractedly that it smelled of lavender. "Unfortunately, this has nothing to do with whether or not I still want you. It is not nearly that simple, as you are not mine to want. You are betrothed to another man. It would be wrong and you know it. What we feel, it is not good for us."

"What if I don't care about it being wrong?" came her stubborn reply, causing him to huff out a laugh. "Seriously Hiccup, it doesn't feel wrong to me. Not being with you, that is what feels wrong to me. I have been dreaming of this moment for five long years. I never agreed to marry Snotlout and I have been trying to find some way to get out of this arrangement since day one. Gothi bought me time by claiming that the gods would not bless our union until the dragon scourge was defeated." Hiccup moved his head to look down at her in surprise, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"The rest is up to me though, but I will find a way. I refuse to just accept this without a fight, and you are damn well going to help me! It is all your fault after all, just like you said. You have screwed me around for too long, Hiccup Haddock, and it's time for some payback. I will not put up with you hiding from me anymore, and you will not leave me here to get married off to Snotlout as you disappear again!" She glared up at him and he couldn't help the slight chuckle that slipped out.

 _She is so wonderfully stubborn,_ he thought to himself. One more thing he had missed about her. Looking down again to study and re-memorize her face as he watched her drink in his for a moment, desperately ignoring the siren call of her thoughts. Her simmering rage was flashing over to a boiling passion again as their bodies pressed together, and she was barely even aware of it. "I could always simply kill him for you. Just putting that option on the table..." he grinned as he managed to wring a laugh out of her.

"I may just take you up on that," she chuckled. "My dad would disown me if I killed Snotlout, but if you did it, I could claim innocent shock and tragic heartbreak." She continued to gaze up at him, blue eyes locked on green as neither one of them seemed able to look away.

He knew there were only two places to go from here. Give in to the anger fuelled desire coursing through both of them and regret it later. Or escort her out of the cove and watch her disappear into the night. He knew that the latter would mean the end of whatever they may have had. It killed him to do it, but that was the choice he had to make.

Ignoring the insistent ache in his chest telling him that he was choosing wrong, he tore his eyes away from her face and dropped his arms from around her. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her along with him until they had reached the edge of the forest. He was fully intending to allow her to walk away from him forever. She needed to walk away from him forever. It was the only right way.

She stopped at the first tree and turned to look at him again. "Don't think for a moment that you are off the hook, Haddock. I'm still furious at you, but can I at least have a kiss goodbye? It would be nice to have that one small thing to hold on to. Since I am supposed to go on pretending that we are strangers until you leave. You still owe me five years worth of apologies, after all."

Sighing at how easy it was for her to bend him to her will, he leaned down to kiss her. Intending for it to be just a gentle brush of lips before he drew away. He was caught off guard at the fire it ignited inside him. Without his consent, his mouth began to move against hers as her lips parted under the pressure. She returned the kiss with an unexpected passion that overwhelmed his sense of reason. He drew her into his arms again as she clung to the front of his armour.

"I'm still mad at you," she gasped out between kisses.

"Then I should probably let you go," he muttered back. Though his arms were not responding to his brain right now, so he doubted that he would be able to. His body refused to let her go now that it had her where it wanted her. She fisted her hands around the sword straps on his chest and pulled him closer. Her mouth hot and vicious on his as he pressed her back hard against the trunk behind her.

"Don't you dare, Hiccup! It's time to start making it up to me for all the lonely years I had to endure without you. Make me forget about how much of an asshole you are, if only for right now,” Astrid murmured against his lips. “Will one more night really be the end of the world? You are leaving anyways, so it won't change anything."

 _Wrong,_ he thought. _It will change everything._ He knew this even as he cursed low in surrender.

***

Astrid felt his growled oath vibrate through her chest. She had won. When she had come to find him, it was simply to question him and demand some answers. Then beat his ass for disappearing on her. Once she was close to him again, in this place, her traitorous body had other ideas. As she had yelled at him, and he had yelled back, the surprising heat of passion had begun to take root inside her. Confusing her with its curious intensity. She was no longer sure whether she wanted to hit him again, or start tearing his clothes off instead.

She had waited too long for him, desperate and heartbroken. Her thoughts wouldn't stop wandering back to the last time they had been here in this cove together. The anger that had ruled her a moment ago was now twisting and writhing into an unexpected and undeniable desire. Something about him was calling to her in a way that her body refused to ignore, even if her mind knew that it was stupid.

How dare he disappear for five years without a single word? Only to show up out of nowhere and rescue her in the nick of time, like some sort of supernatural hero on dragon back. Then try to act as if it was no big deal. Thinking that she could just walk away and carry on with her miserable life as if he wasn't back in it. She had hugged him freely, only to be painfully reminded of the feel of his strong arms crushing her body against his. As she had looked up into his handsome face, she had remembered just how it felt to have those wonderful lips on her.

His words had hurt her. He had told her that she couldn't have him and might as well give up and let go. He'd said that this was bad for them. That he was bad for her, but she knew that couldn't be true. Nothing bad could ever feel like this. There would be time for talk later. He owed her some answers. Right now though, her mind wouldn't stop taking her back to the beautiful sense of freedom that she had felt that night. Urging her to give in to the fire and relive that perfect moment with him. She could hit him again afterwards.

She wound her fingers into his hair as his body pinned her against the tree behind them. As she reached her arms up to pull him closer, she realized that she hadn't been imagining it. He had grown taller. Much taller. Not only that, it was not the armour simply making him look bigger. His body was bigger. Even broader and harder than she had first thought. She had just been too angry at him before to notice it. _What has happened to him,_ she wondered, as she felt his chest and arms flexing as he held her. _Actually, you know what, who cares..._

Stretching onto her toes and deepening the kiss, she pressed herself against him greedily. The rage she had felt at his behaviour flaring into a blazing passion that was as wonderful as it was shocking, as his touch consumed her. The feel of his incredible body against hers was simply tinder on the fire that was already burning out of control inside her. The heat of his hands through her tunic sending disorienting tingles up her spine, making her dizzy.

The absence, hurt, and longing had spawned a desperate and insatiable need in both of them. There was no hesitation in his touch this time. His grip on her was firm and steady. His mouth ravaging hers relentlessly as she pulled him closer. Ravaging him back in a way she didn't know she was capable of. Almost as if her body was trying to make up for all the years of hurt and pain, all at once. She could feel his growing erection as he slid one leather-clad leg between her thighs to grind against her. The intense spike of pleasure making her gasp and clutch at him as her knees gave out.

Last time had been excruciatingly slow. Hiccup pausing every step of the way to confirm her consent and to make sure he was not causing her undue pain. Right now, there was no time for any of that. Her body seemed completely beyond her control as the startling flip of emotions gave her a strong sense of vertigo. His hands were sliding hungrily, almost roughly, over her as she moaned and shuddered at his touch. Leaning into his caresses and drinking up the feel of him. Mouths clashing and tongues twining in a violent and urgent dance.

Her hands were clutching tightly at his hair. Pulling on it aggressively and making him groan. Her nails raking viciously against his scalp. She wanted to hurt him. Wanted to push him away and yell at him some more. She also wanted to bring him closer. Wanting all of him and none of him, all at once. Needing to explore and remember him. To be reacquainted with this beautiful man that was supposed to be hers.

The tight fitting cloak and armoured tunic left very little to the imagination. Untangling one hand from his hair, she began to explore the achingly familiar, yet completely new, plains of his chest and abdomen. Trailing it down between them as she enjoyed the feeling of leather covered muscle bunching under her fingers. When she reached the belt at his waist, she tugged it loose in one quick motion. He sucked in a quick breath and pulled back to look at her. She smiled coyly and began to caress him through his trousers.

His answering smile was distinctly feral and set her blood boiling. Bringing his lips back to hers, his hands slid down her sides and then up under her skirt to the ties on her leggings. In a flash he had them undone and then he was kissing his way down her neck and chest. Placing one warm kiss over the nipple showing through her tunic before continuing down to her lower stomach. Leaning back against the tree to hold herself up, she gazed down at his handsome face as she ran her fingers through his sexy mane.

He moaned softly against her as he sucked and teethed at the soft skin near her hipbone. Causing the heat in her core to flare almost painfully. She already felt like she was coming apart at the seams, whimpering pathetically at his touch. Her knees going dangerously weak again. He was drawing her leggings down and off as he distracted her with his sensual mouth. She had almost forgotten how good he was at this. Almost. Then, leaving her skirt in place, he retraced his route up to her lips.

As she wound her arms back over his shoulders, his hands slid around and gripped her rear under her skirt. In one swift motion he had lifted her off her feet as she wrapped both legs firmly around his hips. She clung tight to him with arms and legs as he released his hands from her. Keeping her mouth on him, she nibbled and kissed her way along his sharp jaw to his earlobe. Enjoying the quiet groans she was managing to wring out of him as she teethed at the sensitive skin. Biting down harder than was probably reasonable in her angry passion.

He didn't complain. Simply tilting his head slightly to allow her more access to his bare skin. The smell coming from him was unreasonably appealing. She couldn't seem to place it, but it was practically intoxicating. Fogging her mind and making her dizzy. She just couldn't resist running her tongue greedily up the full length of his neck. Feeling him shudder as he moaned by her ear. The sound licking through her veins like fire.

When she felt his hot length brush along her slit, she panted and stroked herself against it, anticipating what was coming next. She had been dreaming of this moment. Teasing herself to get through the longest of the nights without him. As he lined himself up with her entrance, he tilted his face back to look into her eyes. Returning his gaze, she let herself get lost in the beautiful green depths as he claimed her.

It had been five years, so she could feel him stretching her again. It was a pleasant stretch though. Nothing like the uncomfortable pain of the first time. She groaned loudly and pushed back against him as he rocked his hips to thrust into her. His arms around her holding her tight against him. He kept his mouth on hers. Swallowing almost every one of her moans and cries as he brought her quickly to the brink. Breaking away only to let her catch her breath as he trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck. Making her shudder and gasp his name into the night.

It was not slow. It was not romantic. It was hot, fast, and wild. Rough and needy, coloured with a strong shade of passionate anger. It was so very wrong, and all the more right for it. She ground herself hungrily onto him, her fingernails digging into the back of his cloak as she rode the waves of sensation. The contrasting textures of smooth skin and slippery leather driving her wild. The clothing still separating them only adding to the friction and intense feelings of urgent and forbidden desire. She was practically gasping for each breath now as she felt the sweet pain of lust building to breaking point inside her.

"Gods Astrid, you feel so fucking good. I missed you so much." He growled the words into her ear before running his tongue over the sensitive skin behind it. The curious mix of dirty and sweet, paired with the deep, rumbling timber of his voice pushed her off the edge and she fell. Her body clenching and shaking in glorious release as she buried her face in his shoulder and bit down hard to stop her screams. A couple more thrusts and she heard Hiccup moan her name as he swiftly pulled out of her.

As she held herself against him, she could feel a warm sense of something blossoming inside her chest. The happiness that had been evading her since he left was now washing over her. It was comforting and wonderful, and she turned her head to place a soft kiss against the warm skin of his neck. His arms tightening around her at the touch of her lips, pulling her even closer against his body. It somehow still wasn't close enough.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and smiled. Breathing in that strange and enticing smell that seemed to be emanating from his skin. Like a mixture of cedar wood, charcoal, parchment, and night rain. That was the only way she could think to describe it. Whatever it was, it seemed to almost sing to her blood. Calling to her body with a strange, wild magic that she didn't understand. Soothing her soul as she tried to slow her racing heart.

Somehow he managed to stay standing, despite holding them both up. Astrid was glad he was still holding her as she wasn't sure her legs would support her weight right now. They felt strangely tingly as they clung tightly to his hips, her clenching walls making her muscles seize. After a few deep breaths, he raised his head to meet her eyes again, a lopsided grin on his handsome face. "I must apologize, mi'lady. I seem to have taken you the Viking way this time."

"That's alright. I actually rather enjoyed it, you know" she told him honestly, also smiling. Surprised that he had remembered her words from that night after so many years.

"Well, I guess that is alright then. I promise to make it up to you next time. Do you think you can stand?" He was still smirking at her and she found herself laughing out loud.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. My legs sort of feel like they're made of jelly. I guess we'll find out. Just promise you'll catch me before I fall on my face" she joked.

"Always," he replied softly as he slowly lowered her back to her feet. That sounded a lot like a promise, and she shot a quick look at him. He simply smiled gently at her as he took a step back. Keeping his arms around her until he was sure she would be able to hold herself up. Well, with the help of one hand propped against the tree, that is. Her legs were pretty wobbly. _How was she ever going to get her pants back on if she could barely even stand?_ As if he had read her thoughts, Hiccup stepped back as he quickly readjusted his own clothes. Then he picked up her tights from where he had dropped them.

Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted her right foot and pulled one side of her leggings onto it. Placing a tender kiss on her thigh that sent another wave of heat through the strange pressure in her chest. He lowered her foot back onto the ground, and then performed the same motion with the left. Working the fabric slowly back up to her waist, he placed one more tender kiss on the delicate strip of pale flesh beside her hip. Sliding her boots on last before standing and smiling gently at her as he reached out to pull her towards him.

She looked into his beautiful emerald eyes as she felt an overwhelming sense of peace flow through her. Everything about this moment felt right. She had even completely forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at him. She would yell at him later. For right now, she just wanted to stay here with him forever. Wrapped up in his embrace. Never letting go of him again.

As he met her gaze, she saw a flash of something in his eyes. A strange, guarded look that shadowed the emerald briefly, before quickly vanishing. It confused and worried her for a moment. Then he reached to brush a lock of hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her softly. Effectively wiping her memory as the warmth in her chest flared again.

"I should go" she said after he broke away, sliding her hands down from his neck to his chest. Not quite ready to move away from him. "I'd rather they not notice that I'm gone just yet. I'll see you tomorrow," she added hopefully, a sudden and suffocating feeling smothering the warmth in her chest at the thought that he might simply disappear again. Glancing up desperately to meet his eyes and worried she might see that same guarded shadow there again.

Instead, he just chuckled softly as he looked down at her. "Of course you will. I am actually required to sit through tomorrow's painful meeting." He grimaced at that, making her laugh. "Oh, and I should tell you that currently Stoick and Gobber know me as Scáth Rothaí. The dragon master from the east."

"Alright, but I don't see why you can't just tell them that it's you," she grumbled, still confused on why he wanted to keep hiding from the tribe. "Where did you get that name from, anyways?" She added, tilting her head to one side as she gazed up at him. "It sounds strange."

Hiccup sighed and raised one hand from her waist to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I told you why Astrid. I cannot stay. I wish I could tell you everything, but I am bound to silence by my employers. You would not believe me anyways, even if I did try to explain. If you want to hit me again for that, I will not stop you this time. As for the name, I guess it would sound strange to you. It was given to me by a friend I met on my travels and it sort of stuck. It means Shadow Rider in her native tongue."

 _Well that's certainly a fitting name,_ she thought as she looked over at where Toothless was curled up; pretending to sleep. She hadn't even noticed the dragon arriving in the cove. Though, admittedly she had been a little distracted. With her own sigh, she realized that she was too content and deliciously exhausted to wrestle the answers out of him tonight. All the fight had gone completely out of her. She had wanted to stay mad at him, but no. Instead she had made the same mistakes all over again because she was putty in his hands. Reduced to little more than a simpering maiden at his touch.

Just being near him was like consuming an entire barrel of mead. He actually intoxicated her. This strange feeling in her chest had to be a sure sign that she was drunk. She would likely wake up with a hangover in the morning. _Damn his magic hands. And mouth. Damn all of him, really._ Maybe a good nights sleep would help her discover what had happened to all of her willpower. Raising up onto her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving to make her way through the dark forest back to the village.

***

Hiccup stood watching her until she faded from his sight. Then he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had been right of course. Everything had changed. Astrid may not know it yet, but he did. He had sensed her feelings as she held herself against him. Sensed how just the smell of him was drawing her in closer, ensnaring her in his dangerous web. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was selfish enough to not even want to try. The beast inside wanted her to need him like a crutch. Then he had seen the love shining in her eyes just now. Complete and utterly irreversible love.

He had truly ruined her this time. Ruined both of them, really. His pain he would suffer happily. Knowing that he deserved every moment of it. Her pain was unacceptable and inescapable. She would be destroyed when he disappeared again, and yet, he would do it anyways. He really was a monster. He had done everything that he had sworn he wouldn't. Made all the same mistakes over again, as if he hadn't learned anything the first time around.

Maybe he was a sadist. It would explain why he just couldn't stop himself from hurting Astrid over and over again. Why did she even put up with him? He should have let her stay mad at him. Should have stopped himself from touching her, or holding her, or fucking her...

 _Gods, he was an awful person!_ He really was the worst kind of asshole. All the years of careful absence, he had just thrown them away to get a little action. Tossed them aside along with the last of his morals and common sense. _What in Hel's realm was wrong with him?_

She would have been able to let go and move on before. She even almost had, but not anymore. His elf magic was singing to her desire, even if she didn't understand it. The unrelenting call to her body, along with the love he had spawned, would bring her back again and again. He knew that she would return to him. As surely as he knew that he would not even try to deny her when she did. He wanted her too much. It was selfish, stupid, and would only make it so much harder when he had to leave her again.

_What had he done..._


	19. Old Friends and Allies

Hiccup had spent the rest of the night pacing the cove in his sleepless torment. Feeling horribly guilty about what he had done. He couldn't even understand why he had done it. Every part of him knew that he needed to let Astrid go. Yet, for some reason, the moment she had asked, he had taken her. Given in to his inappropriate and impossible desires without a moments hesitation. As if he was completely powerless to stop it. What was it about her that controlled him so?

Growing tired of watching his rider stress and rage, Toothless had simply gone to sleep. The complexities of human emotions were unnavigable for the dragon. As a creature of instinct, he couldn't understand why Hiccup was so adverse to being with his chosen mate. She had wanted to be with him too, after all. Still, no matter how Hiccup tried to look at it, he still felt like an awful person. It didn't matter that it was consensual.

Despite Toothless' calm logic, all he could feel was disgust at himself. He had fucked her like they were a couple of savage animals. Had allowed his body to overrule his mind. Leading him to emotionally destroy the only woman he had ever cared about. Taking her when she offered. As if he had some sort of gods given right to her body...

By morning, he had eventually come to terms with it. After too many hours spent wallowing in his guilt, he had given up. There was nothing that he could do to take back his actions of the night before. In all fairness, the beast inside wouldn't have changed it anyways. He had made love to Astrid again. Now he would just have to deal with the consequences. Hopefully she hadn't recovered too much of her rage yet. They needed to have a serious talk, not yell at each other until their passionate anger inevitably led to more hate-sex.

At least he knew that they would have time to come to terms with the painful truth. That being the impossibility of their relationship. The looming battle preparations likely meant that he would be forced to spend weeks, if not months, living on Berk. If he and Ilweran were to beat the Red Death, they would need the help of the Hooligans and their allies. The Riders had already formed a plan this morning before arriving for the meeting. He and Ilweran had agreed that the best option would be to train some of the Vikings to ride dragons. Though they both despised the thought of doing another round of dragon training after they had just escaped it, it was their best hope.

Now they just had to convince the villagers to agree to it. They would likely be less adverse to the idea now than they would have been before meeting the queen. They had already witnessed the benefit of trained riders first hand, after all. The only problem was convincing them to share the training. They would probably want to keep this new and powerful strategic advantage for themselves. Though the knowledge was not really theirs to withhold. If it was given to them freely, then it should be shared with their allies equally as freely.

If he was really honest with himself, he would happily train every single Viking in the archipelago to ride a dragon. If only because it meant that he would get to spend more time with Astrid. He knew that it was all kinds of wrong. He knew that it was unfair to her on so many levels, but he just couldn't help it. She was an irresistible siren that called to his very blood. Luring him in with a dangerous power that he didn't understand. He felt as if he needed to be with her for his very survival, no matter how wrong it was.

He wanted to find her and apologize. To explain to her that it was all his fault. To have her yell and hit him again, before pulling him in to press her body against his. Giving in to the allure of his own brand of wild magic as it sang to her desire. He would hate himself for it, but he knew that he would not deny her. His body did not even want to try. Instead of answering the insistent call of her, he was forced to sit through the mandatory strategy meeting with the village council instead. Wasting precious hours that he could be spending with her. It was maddening.

The meeting was dreadfully dull. Hiccup sat there in his cloak and mask; leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. To anyone else it probably looked like he was angry about something. The truth was that he was simply bored. He had spent the first portion of the meeting reliving last night in the cove with Astrid, but even that had eventually lost its appeal. Only serving to make his trousers uncomfortably tight as he longed to hold her again.

He was also feeling slightly apprehensive. As per the (admittedly reasonable) terms of the tribe, all destructive devices were to be left outside of the hall during council discussions. The allegedly friendly meetings did have a tendency to get pretty heated as people disagreed with each other on tactics. Ilweran's sword along with his twin blades were currently sitting outside the doors, unguarded, with the rest of the attendee's weapons. Both their dragons had gone off hunting to pass the time, so they weren't around to guard the swords either. Even though he knew that no one would be able to use any of them, it still made him nervous.

Calmacil would likely just burn the skin of anyone that tried to touch her. Guruthos, on the other hand, was known to resort to less innocent means of self defence. On more than one occasion, he had nearly destroyed the mind of the one trying to draw him without Hiccup's permission. No amount of mental barriers could stand against him. It was making Hiccup impatient and antsy. Sitting here and listening to grown men bicker like children, while outside someone may get it into their heads to try to inspect or relocate the mysterious Riders' weapons.

He had been extending his mental awareness to encompass the whole village. Trying to listen for the warning thought that would proceed someone actually touching the blades, while still paying attention to this accursed meeting as well. They had been going around in circles for hours. No one could agree on a strategy and Ilweran was trying to be diplomatic instead of pressing his advantage. They had saved Berk. A debt was owed. Finally he couldn't take anymore and leaned forward in his seat. Placing his elbows on the table and clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The way I see it, we do not actually have any options. Two dragons are not enough to defeat the Red Death. We already know that. A large army on the ground may help distract her for a while, but it will not be enough on its own. We need more people on dragons and we need the assistance of the allied tribes. The allied tribes are unlikely to fight with us if they do not get trained dragons out of the deal as well. It is really quite simple what must be done."

Everyone at the table fell silent, looking to Stoick for his reaction. The chief leaned forward as well, placing his own elbows on the table. "So, what exactly would you propose we do, boy? If it is really so simple." Stoick's tone as well as his use of the word 'boy' raised Hiccup's hackles. He kept his voice even enough, but he was sure they could sense that he had lost his patience.

"It is not what I propose we do, it is what will be done. You will send envoys to your allies, explaining the situation and requesting their aid. Recruits will be chosen from every tribe that offers assistance and those recruits will be trained to fly and fight with dragons. Ilweran" he gestured to his friend "will send a messenger to track down dragons willing to come to Berk for the training as well as begin the training for those recruits that are chosen from this village."

"I will go to retrieve some other friends who may agree to offer us their expertise and aid. I hope to return before the allies begin arriving so that I will also be able to assist in the selection and training process. After I am back, we will form a structured offensive to bring that beast down, utilizing our greatly increased resources. Is there anything that I have left unclear?"

There were sharp intakes of breath as the others expected Stoick to attack the rider for his insolence. Gobber was simply looking between the two cloaked men with a confused expression. Stoick ran a hand down his beard as he contemplated the young man before him. It was a sound plan and he spoke nothing other than the truth. They would need the other clans to fight the beast and the other clans would not fight without participating in dragon training.

That was the basis of the issue, really. Half the council agreed that the other clans should be allowed to have their own dragons. The other half of the council thought that they should keep the dragons to themselves. Stoick sighed and looked back towards the face shrouded in darkness, wondering again who this mysterious and authoritative stranger was. Hiccup could have laughed at his father's wild guesses and crazy suspicions.

"No one can deny the truth of your words, but how do you suggest we settle the dragon dispute. Is it not understandable that many would want to keep something like that a secret? If the other clans decided to use their dragons against us, it would be our own fault for training them to ride in the first place."

 _It always comes back to conquering and the upper hand in battle,_ Hiccup thought tiredly. _No matter where you went or what was at stake._ "In all do respect sir, there is no debate. Ilweran and myself will train recruits from all of the clans, or from none. Dragons are not war machines that you hoard to use only against your enemies. Dragons are living, breathing, feeling creatures that will fight with you to protect those they care about. They do not fight for you. If you cannot convince your council to accept this then there is little we can do to help you. If you want to defeat the Red Death and end the war, you will do as I say. If you think I am out of line, you are free to go back to the nest and see how well you do without us."

Refusing to play this game any more, Hiccup resumed his relaxed posture from before. Letting the glint of his green eyes show beneath the edge of his hood. Ilweran allowing his gaze to rest on the chief as well, arms crossed. Stoick grumbled as he looked at the two self-assured young men in cloaks. Then he moved his gaze to each of the council members around the table.

Most looked to have resigned themselves to Hiccup's words. It was the only course of action that didn't lead to certain death, after all. "What say everyone? Do we request aid from our allies in exchange for dragon training?" There was a loud chorus of "Aye"s around the table with only a couple grumbled, and half-hearted "Nay"s.

 _Finally!_ Hiccup thought. Stoick turned to him and Ilweran again. "Very well. We will dispatch envoys to our allies and have them bring their chosen recruits here for training. In the meantime, I suggest we get to the matter of who on Berk should be chosen as riders."

Hiccup grinned behind his mask. "I believe I have some ideas."

***

 _They had been in there forever!_ Astrid was going crazy with all this waiting. Although admittedly, it was really only mid-afternoon. This whole day was just going far too slowly. Likely due to the fact that her nerves were currently residing at a constant near-breaking point. She had remained at home all morning, but her mother's scrutinizing gaze made her jumpy and uncomfortable.

Her mother had arrived home last night to find the house empty. Yet she had seen Astrid leave the hall earlier than the rest. When she made it back from the cove, her mother was waiting up for her. Making up a vague excuse about how she had gone for a walk to clear her head, she escaped to her room as fast as possible. Now she had spent the whole morning trying to act like nothing had changed.

She got out of there as fast as she was reasonably able and went to the forge instead. At least here she could reminisce about last night without worrying about someone seeing her dreamy expression and flushed face for what they were. She had slept incredibly well last night, despite everything that was going on. As she had left the cove and wandered back through the dark forest, she had been unable to recover any of her prior rage. By the morning, she knew that she likely wouldn't find it.

Somehow, he had completely disarmed her. It was ridiculous. It was just like the first time. Somehow, all the years of painful absence had not been enough to make her hate him. All she could think about was being near him again. It didn't matter that he had claimed that he couldn't stay. He was here now, he wanted her, and she just couldn't seem to want to stay away from him. She was going to have to kill some trees later just to feel like a warrior again.

For now, she was waiting for news of the meeting. He was in there with the other rider. Facing his father and the entire council while posing as a stranger. Although, even she had to admit that it was unlikely that anyone would recognize him. He had somehow become the epitome of a man during his years away. Extremely tall, wonderfully toned, and ridiculously handsome. She really wished that she could parade him around the village and show him off. _Ruff would be so jealous!_

His new physique was probably at least part of the reason that she couldn't resist him. Though it couldn't be the only reason, since she had never been irresistibly drawn to any other handsome man. Only him. Just as she was thinking that she might actually go join everyone at Ruff and Fish' place, she heard the uneven footfalls of Gobber returning to the forge. That must mean the meeting was done. The smith hobbled through the door, barely pausing when he saw Astrid sitting by the counter.

"Shoulda known ye'd be here. Guess you'll be wantin' ta know how the meetin' went then?" He said with a chuckle. She did, but mostly because she had wondered what would happen when Hiccup and his dad had to deal with each other for the first time in ten years. Not that Stoick knew it was Hiccup under the mask. Gobber whistled before continuing.

"Never seen a meetin' like it in my life. It was honestly the shortest one I've ever been ta. That Scáth is somethin' else. Doesn' mince his words. Clever head and quick mouth, tha' one. He doesna' say much, but when he does, look out. He put the council in their place, right quick. It's strange. I took the one in the white ta be the leader, but now I'm no' so sure. 'Nyways, he came up with a right brillian' plan 'n he got the whole council to agree ta it in less than a day."

Astrid was shocked by this. Yes, the meeting had been going on for what felt like hours, but this was only the first part of the first day. It usually took ages to find a solution that enough people could agree on. She was overcome with pride for Hiccup all of a sudden. Intrigued, she started badgering Gobber about what this plan was, but he wouldn't say. "I expect you'll fin' out soon enough" was all she could get out of him, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. She heard footsteps approaching and the next thing she knew, Hiccup strolled into the forge. Ducking down to get his tall frame through the door.

"Ah, the man o' the moment" Gobber said jovially from the other side of the room. "I expect you'd be lookin' fer this young lass 'ere then? Don' let me interrupt." With that Gobber picked up a blade and started inspecting it, but she could still feel him watching them.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, confused. She could just glimpse his eyes beneath his hood and it looked like he was smiling beneath his mask. _What was going on? Was Gobber in on the secret now?_ But no, she remembered his earlier words about the meeting and knew that he still had no idea who was beneath the cloak. Then why would he know that Hiccup was looking for her?

"Miss Hofferson" Hiccup began with a nod, a slight smile in his voice. "I stopped by your house and your mother told me that I might find you here. We have decided to train a special battalion of dragon riders. It will consist of recruits from each of the allied clans in order to defeat the Red Death. I have come to inquire as to whether or not you would be interested in learning to ride a dragon."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Then another moment to reign in her reaction enough to keep from throwing her arms around him in delight. Instead she took a deep breath and looked up at him as calmly as she could. "I'd be honoured. By why me?"

"You displayed incredible courage at the nest Miss Hofferson and I respect that. If you are willing, I would like to leave it to you to select the others from Berk that would be most suitable to receive training. They will be in your charge, after all. Consider that they should be young enough to be open-minded, but old enough to behave themselves." He paused for a moment. "Well, behave themselves most of the time" he added with a wink that Gobber couldn't see. She simply nodded numbly at him. He bowed slightly to her before he turned and left.

Astrid stared after him, stunned. The she heard Gobber chuckle behind her. Shooting him a look, she asked him what was so funny. "I tol' Stoick that you'd be all for it. He wasn' sure when Scáth suggested you as the leader of the Berk riders. Vikings on the backs o' dragons, who'da thought." He looked down at the sword in his hand and gave a sigh. "I wonder what Hiccup woulda thought o' this idea."

Astrid's heart went out to him and she longed to tell him everything. Instead she said the closest thing she could to the truth. "He would have been the first one on a dragon. You know that."

"Aye" Gobber agreed with a sad smile.

***

After leaving the Great Hall, Ilweran had wandered off into the forest to call for his 'messenger' that would track down willing dragons. He had to admit, Hiccup had dealt with those men in there like a pro. If he had been unpopular here it was only because they were threatened by his intellect. Although, apparently a certain blonde warrior here did not feel threatened by him in the slightest. The very opposite, as a matter of fact. It seemed Ilweran had been right to assume that his friend had a woman of his own waiting somewhere.

Still, the rest of the humans were keeping their distance, and for good reason. That boy was clever as they come and Ilweran always enjoyed working with him. Despite their friendship, he could understand why so many of the other Riders were uncomfortable around him. He was private and intelligent. Extremely skilled in combat and the arcane. With a razor sharp wit and a wickedly sarcastic mouth. Most of all it was because there was just an aura of darkness about the man. His unmatched skill and brutality on the battlefield allowing one to see brief glimpses of the monster trapped inside.

None of this made Ilweran trust him any less. Everyone had their secrets. From the small amount Hiccup had told him about his life, he had good reasons for his shadows. Despite them, he had witnessed Hiccup sacrifice of himself and display a deep kindness to those he deemed worthy, himself and his daughter included. As long as you did not cross him, he was as loyal as a dragon and a good friend. All in all, he was a man that Ilweran would much rather keep as an ally, then have as an enemy.

He smiled as a great golden eagle soared down through the trees and came to land lightly on his shoulder. Greeting his familiar briefly he attached a scroll to her leg, outlining exactly what they would need. Then he ran a hand over her huge, silky wings as he spoke to her.

"Get this to Minden as quickly as possible. You will find her at the sanctuary. Once she is ready, please escort her back here. Fly safe my friend." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and then took off into the sky. Now he would just have to wait. Hopefully Minden would be able to find enough willing dragons to provide for all of the recruits. Though he had made sure to include that they were planning to destroy the evil queen, so he knew of at least a few dragons that would definitely come to help.

***

The gang was all gathered at the New Ingerman lodge. Fishlegs and Ruff had decided it was better to just invite everyone over, than to chance having Tuff or Snot try to sneak into the meeting. Each of them had a different idea about how the meeting was going and what plan the council was going to come up with. Though, given that it was mostly Snotlout and Tuffnut debating results, none of their supposed plans had much substance to them.

Fishlegs found himself wishing absently that Astrid had come too. She usually had impressively good insight when it came to the workings of the council. That and she scared the life out of Snot and Tuff, so she could often just look at them and it would shut them up. For some reason though, she had refused. Stating that she was busy before practically running away from him. It was not like her. Hearing an angry grumble from beside him, Fish snapped himself out of his curious thoughts and tried to pay attention to the others again.

"I bet those riders are going to come up with a super awesome plan and everyone is gonna love it!" was Tuffnut's stand. He had been adamant that anyone who rode dragons had to be way cooler than the stuffy village elders on the council. Sure that any plan the strangers chose was likely to be destructive and insane, which equaled fun in Tuff's books.

Snotlout had been adamantly against the riders. Simply repeating the same opinion for hours. "No way is Stoick just going to let some foreigners fly in on dragons and tell him what to do. That's not how we do things on Berk! I wish we could be in there to watch. I bet he puts them back in their place before coming up with a good old Viking plan. One that doesn't involve crazy guys on dragons."

"No way. Have you even looked at that Scáth guy. He's even taller and scarier than Stoick! Crazy Guy on a Dragon should be his name. Have you seen that mask he wears? All snarling fangs and stuff. With knives and swords everywhere, and riding a godsdamn night fury! That guy is totally awesome! I don't think Stoick would stand a chance!" Tuff was gesticulating very exuberantly as he said this. Causing Ruff to sigh and shake her head fondly at her brother from her seat by the fire. Snotlout didn't seem to like this approval of the rider's appearance, however.

He puffed out his chest arrogantly, in a poor attempt to hide his sulky attitude. Snotlout had been sporting a serious dislike for the mysterious dark rider since Ruff's needling at the feast last night. "So what? He's got a mask. Which I'll admit, is kind of awesome. Doesn't make me afraid of him though! He's probably just wearing it to hide his ugly face."

Ruff barked out a laugh at that. Snotlout's obvious jealousy of the dark rider had been a source of endless amusement for her. Scowling at her, Snot carried on with his tear down of the rider's image. "I don't know why everyone thinks he's so amazing. So what if he's got a whole bunch of weapons? Doesn't mean that he knows how to use them. He's probably just wearing all that stuff to make himself look cool. I bet he's really a huge sissy."

"What? You mean like you?" Tuff shot back, causing Snot's face to turn crimson.

"Aww, Snot. You just don't like him because all the women think he is soooo much hotter than you," Ruff couldn't stop herself from stating.

"Which he is," Tuff chimed in, laughing at the furious scowl on Snotlout's face.

Fishlegs was quietly watching the men argue as his wife pestered them. Eventually allowing himself to get lost in thought again. He just couldn't manage to be much bothered with the meeting. They wouldn't come to a decision today anyways. No, what was bothering him were the riders themselves. Or at least aspects of them. Though it was not out of jealousy, like Snotlout. More out of simply curiosity.

The aura of wild energy surrounding the mysterious men confused him. The very presence of the riders confused him even more, and Fishlegs hated being confused. How had those two riders known they were even on Dragon Island to come and save them? Who were they and where had they come from? The one in the black was always wearing his hood and mask, so there was no way to tell what he looked like.

Maybe he was disfigured? Or perhaps he was actually a real draugr from Helheim; he certainly looked and moved like one. Thankfully most of the vikings on the beach had not seen the rider move so fast he blurred out of sight. They had been too distracted by the dragons to pay much attention to the creatures with them. Not seeing the speed and strength of the rider's attack on the beast. If they had, it was likely that they would all be in a panic right now. Trying to kill the evil monster before it could kill them.

Fishlegs had kept his silence about what he had seen, only sharing the main parts of the battle with the vikings that had missed it. He had noticed that Astrid was doing the same. It was good, as the man (or whatever he was) seemed to be helping them. It was probably best not to upset him and cause him to turn on the tribe. He would likely slaughter them all. The people were already uncomfortable enough around the two riders as they watched the unnatural grace with which they moved.

The other one in the white kept his cloak on as well, though he wore no mask. From what you could see of his face, his features were not like anything that Fishlegs had ever come across. High cheekbones on an angular face. Delicate brows over slanted eyes the colour of golden sunlight that always seemed to be laughing. They were a strange and contrasting pair. There was a certain similarity in the way they carried themselves that made it work though. Something about them called to the animal within, though Fishlegs had never thought of himself as wild and had never had any interest in men. It was weird and considerably unsettling, as if they were not beings of this world.

Also, there was the mystery of Astrid's glowing axe. At the time she had started carrying it, he had been sure that Hiccup had made it. Now it looked as if he had received help from some master of the arcane. Where had Hiccup met this person? What sort of magic had been used on the axe, for he was sure that's what it was. Only gods and monsters could use magic, as far as he knew. That only raised new questions. How had Hiccup managed to convince one of these beings to help him make an axe?

Suddenly the door to his house flew open and startled him out of his reverie. Looking up he saw Astrid standing in the open doorway. She seemed to be about to explode with excitement. Ruff looked up from her sewing and invited Astrid in.

"Come grab a seat. We were just in the middle of a battle of the brains and everybody is losing from having to listen to these two." She gestured at Snotlout and Tuffnut. Astrid laughed, shutting the door behind her, and came over to join the group.

"You guys will never guess what happened!" She started.

"Gobber's revealed to everyone that he's actually a lady and a great dancer! I knew it!" Tuffnut shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I thought we were supposed to try and guess."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Astrid filled them in on what had happened at the meeting. Then what had happened in the smithy afterwards.

"Oh! My! Thor! Scáth made you the leader of the Berk dragon riders? You actually get to pick who gets to learn to ride dragons? That's awesome! Please let it be me!" Tuffnut said after she'd finished; squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his fingers.

"Actually" Astrid began nervously. "I was kind of hoping that all of you would be willing to join the Berk Guard, as I'm calling it."

***

Hiccup was packing up the last of his camp when Astrid arrived in the cove. "They all said yes!" She exclaimed as she ran into his embrace and leaned up to kiss him.

"Excellent! I knew I chose right when I made you the leader." Hiccup laughed as she punched him on the shoulder. The fact that she was so excited about learning to ride a dragon was extremely gratifying. She really was perfect. As he stood there, staring at her like a fool, Toothless leaned around him to nuzzle against her in greeting.

"Like there was ever any other choice!" She joked as she scratched the dragon under his scaly chin. Causing him to rumble low in his throat and close his eyes. "Seriously though, I heard about the meeting. Apparently everyone is in awe of how you settled everything so fast. According to Gobber, you even managed to silence Mildew and Spitelout. Not an easy thing, that. I'm proud of you!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yes, I guess I did. I was trying to hold my tongue and be patient with them, but I remember well how those meetings go. I just, could not take it any more, you know..." He looked at her imploringly as he trailed off.

"Oh, I get it. Gobber was certainly very impressed with you. With your plan too. He asked me what you would think of Vikings on dragons. I told him honestly that you would have been the first one to ride a dragon. He agreed." Hiccup just stared at her for a moment before barking out a laugh.

"You seriously sad that? You are unbelievable and amazing," he chortled before kissing her. He seemed completely incapable of resisting the call of her lips.

"I know" she said flippantly as they broke apart, causing him to laugh again. "So where are you going? Will you be gone long?" She was toying idly with his belt as she asked this. Looking up at him shyly through her long lashes. All the while, arching her back slightly to accentuate her curves.

The demure expression she wore was a very obvious ploy. She was not pure and timid anymore. He had, unfortunately, been unable to resist making certain of that. This vixen was going to be his undoing. She knew the power she held over him. Calling to his body in the same way that his called to her.

Her fingers tracing gently against his abdomen through the thin leather armour caused his stomach to clench with need. No doubt feeling the muscles flex under her fingers, she asked, "do you really need to leave right away?" Her tone was innocent, and he didn't buy it for a second. Groaning, he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"You are a wicked, evil temptress! I seem to have created a monster. I would like to leave as soon as possible since I am flying to the mainland. I hope to meet up with an old friend that should be able to help us. I will not be gone long. Perhaps a week or two. It really depends on how quickly I can convince him." She pouted her lip out at this which he took as an open invitation to kiss her. Her other hand straying south from his chest; caressing him through his trousers before he could make himself stop her.

"Gah!" He cursed as he grabbed her other hand in his. "Fine! I will be gone for three days at the very most. Even if I have to kidnap the poor man! Do you think that you can keep your wandering hands to yourself for that long, woman?" He asked her in mock indignation as Toothless rasped his dragon laugh at the two of them.

"Oh I certainly will. Keep my hands all to myself. Every night until you get back." She grinned wickedly before he crushed his mouth to hers again. Releasing her hands so her fingers could twine into his hair as he pulled her body tight to his. His hands sliding down to the hem of her tunic and dragging it slowly upwards as she moaned against his lips.

***

It had taken longer than he'd planned on to leave Berk, but it couldn't be helped. That woman was a she-demon sent to ruin him. Stealing every last shred of his reason and sanity when he was with her. It was dangerous. Why was he so powerless in her presence? Although he already knew that the gods really did hate him, so maybe that was it. Luckily they made great time thanks to Toothless' new behemoth wings. The journey that had taken over a month ten years ago, now took barely more than a few hours. Though it was also likely due to the fact that they flew mostly straight through instead of hop-scotching between islands.

They had briefly detoured to Melody Island. At first, they had been planning to do something about the Death Song. After talking about it however, the brothers had realized that there wasn't really a point to destroying the beast. What had seemed monstrous to Hiccup in his youth now felt like the natural course of life. That was just the way of the world. The strong sat by and drew the weak to them. Then they trapped them and slowly devoured their souls. Instead, they simply stopped at the beach to gather up some more amber, before continuing on to the mainland.

As they arrived outside the village, the sun was already beginning to set. Hiccup decided that it didn't make sense to look for Eret until morning so they stopped in the forest instead. He and Toothless biding their time in the same old clearing from ten years ago; waiting out the night. After the sun was fully up, they made their way to Eret's house. Landing at the edge of the village, Hiccup hoped that the Eret family still ran the local forge.

A few people screamed when they saw Toothless, but he paid them little mind. Jumping down from the saddle, Hiccup was just preparing to go knock on the door of the smithy when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Well, soil my britches! That is one huge bloody night fury!"


	20. Now I Know I’m Falling In Deep

Hiccup spun around to see where the voice had come from. Behind him stood a familiar man with a blue tribal tattoo on his chin and black hair tied back from his face. Eret Eretson had somehow grown even taller and broader over the years. The man had only paused briefly at the sight of the gigantic black dragon. Now he stopped dead and his eyes widened at the horrible creature standing beside it. _Was it Ankou, the God of death, come to steal their souls?_

Hiccup laughed at Eret's unguarded thought before pulling his mask and hood off. "Eret Eretson! Just the man I was looking for!" He shouted jovially, taking a step away from Toothless and closer to Eret. The celt stared at the man and dragon for a moment longer before dawning realization gleamed in his eyes.

"It can't be! Scáth? Is that really you? What on Midgard have you been feeding your dragon?" Eret cried out, before starting to approach them. Hiccup smiled widely and jogged forward to embrace his friend. Realizing with shock he was actually taller than the celt now, and nearly equally as broad. Eret clearly noticed the same thing and slapped Hiccup hard on the back in a fashion that would have sent him face-first into the dirt the last time he had been here.

Now Hiccup simply stood firm and grinned at him again. Eret offered him a mischievous smirk and Hiccup couldn't help raising one arm to jokingly rest it on his friend's head. As Eret laughed at the mocking action and poked Hiccup in the ribs, he was suddenly reminded how much he had missed the Eretsons and their easy friendship. The young man started bombarding Hiccup with questions about where he had been and what he had been doing. Evading his inquisition for the moment, Hiccup asked Eret where his father was.

"He is at the house still. I'm sure he will be very happy to see you." Eret said as he walked with Hiccup through the village. Toothless trailing behind as people came out of their homes to stare at him. Ignoring this, Eret continued, "our life has greatly improved since you left. So has yours it seems. The last time I saw you, you were a scrawny runt of a kid. Now look at you! Tall, dark and handsome and outfitted like a warrior! What has happened to you little brother? You and your dragon left as small boys and came back as gigantic monsters," Eret babbled on as they walked.

Hiccup chuckled at the lop-sided praise, but kept his reply simple. "I grew up Eret. It had to happen eventually, you know." Both men laughed at this. As they reached Eret's house, the door burst open and Eret senior strode out to clasp Hiccup in a tight hug. Then he held him at arms length and looked over him and his dragon appraisingly.

"What did the Romans feed you my boy? You've shot up like a weed and you look like a soldier!" Hiccup's face darkened slightly at the mention of the Romans, but the older man pretended not to notice. "Come in my boy! Wet your lips and tell us of your travels." With that he turned and walked back into the house. The two young men following behind him.

After greeting Mrs. Eretson warmly as well, Hiccup went to join the two men sitting by the hearth. Hiccup told them as much as he dared of his time in Rome and then the events of the battle with the Red Death. Carefully making it sound as if there was no gap of lost time in the middle. "That is actually why I am here. I was hoping that you would be willing to lend your expertise to aid us in defeating this monster. She is stronger than any dragon I have ever seen, and smart as well. It is going to take more than simply brute force to bring her down."

Both the Erets contemplated his words for a moment. Finally Eret the younger said, "If it is alright with you father, I think I would like to accompany Scáth on this fool's mission. It would certainly make me feel better about my dragon trapping days if I could at least use the knowledge I gained to save lives." His father nodded his approval.

"Aye. I think you should go. Your mother and I will be alright here and we have young Drust to help us with the horses." This last comment didn't make much sense to Hiccup so he inquired about it.

"Drust is my other little brother" Eret the younger offered with a grin. "He will be 7 years this coming winter. As for the horses. Remember all that amber you gave us before you left? Well, since we couldn't go dragon trapping anymore, we had to find another way to earn extra coin. Father bought some quality steeds and we now breed horses. Our stallions are highly sought after by the Romans as war horses. It has provided us with quite a comfortable living over the years."

"All thanks to you" Eret the elder added with a smile. Hiccup mumbled that it was nothing, still surprised at how easy it had been to convince the men. The rest of the day was spent in friendly conversation. Hiccup had almost forgotten how nice it was to just sit around and laugh with friends. It had been years since he had truly been able to spend time with people that did not fear him or want something from him. He watched with a slightly heavy heart as young Drust played by the fire and tried to join in the men's conversation as much as he was able.

"Speaking of amber..." he started vaguely, after a few tankards of mead. Then he proceeded to tell Eret senior about his plans to purchase provisions for the desperately depleted villagers. The older man offered to assemble the required supplies from the surrounding area as well as some of the trading ports just along the empire's coast. He said he would also reach out to some of his contacts and get enough ships together to transfer the purchases back to Berk.

It would likely take a month for them to get there, but that was the best he could do. As they didn't really require the extra provisions until the allies arrived, Hiccup agreed that a month would be just fine. When he brought the huge sacs full of amber into the house, Eret senior was shocked.

"I know that it will be expensive to provide for a village, but I don't think it is going to be that much," he exclaimed with a chuckle. "Besides, the prices for goods from the empire have lowered somewhat since Hadrian died almost three years ago." As his father spoke, young Drust had come running over excitedly to examine the shiny amber.

Hiccup heard Toothless' dark chuckle at the mention of Hadrian. He, himself, allowed a small smile to grace his face as he watched the small boy marvel over the treasure. "I am aware of that. Consider the remainder to be your payment for helping me with this endeavour. I am sure it will take up more than enough of your time to make this compensation justifiable. Besides, I have little use for it and I do not believe the Death Song needs it anymore, either." All three of the men laughed at that. Toothless even joining in from where he was curled up outside the door, before the group settled onto lighter topics.

The next day Eret the younger began to prepare for the coming journey while Hiccup assisted Eret the elder and Drust with the horses. He had to admit that they were beautiful animals. Tall and strong with sleek manes groomed to perfection. The little boy, on the other hand, reminded Hiccup of himself at that age. Easily distracted and always getting into trouble.

Afterwards he wandered throughout the village with Toothless. Greeting old friends as the children that remembered him raced around the dragon excitedly. Climbing on him and trying to get him to play. Finally succeeding in getting the silly beast to roll over on his back as they scratched his scaly belly. Trying to make his leg kick. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at his blood brother. The most feared dragon of them all, putty in the hands of small children.

It was nice to see everyone again, but he couldn't help noticing the absence of one friend in particular. When he returned to Eret's home that evening, he inquired after Bríghid. According to Eret senior, she had left some years ago and no one knew where she had gone. This saddened Hiccup, but she had promised him that they would meet again one day. He couldn't help but believe her. She had been dead right about his destiny up to this point, after all.

The following morning, the two men prepared to leave the village on Toothless. Hiccup had to help Eret to get up onto the dragon's back, which greatly amused his father. After laughing themselves silly at Eret's expense, Hiccup leapt up to the saddle as well before Toothless took off into the sky. The whole village gathered and waving below them. Eret looked over the edge to wave back, before quickly closing his eyes and gripping the saddle tight. His face turning a delicate shade of green.

"Do not worry, brother," Hiccup told him. "The flight will only get rougher as we get over open water." Eret let out a loud groan, as both Hiccup and Toothless laughed again.

***

Astrid could barely contain her excitement. They were supposed to start dragon training today. True, they didn't have any dragons yet. Ilweran had said this was of little importance as they had much to learn before they would be ready to ride. Astrid couldn't imagine what could be so difficult. Hiccup had taught himself how to ride a dragon with an artificial tail fin for Thor's sake!

As it turned out, there was more than enough things to keep them busy until the dragons arrived. Stoick had allowed them use of the dragon kill ring, since it was not in use right now anyways. They spent the first afternoon learning the proper way to approach each species of dragon in order to gain its trust. This was the complete opposite from using the blind spot for attack. The dragon had to be able to see you to trust you. They also were expected to learn debate and diplomacy tactics. Ilweran said this would help them to respect the extra authority they would hold as riders among the clans.

"The use of force is often the least desirable way to solve a dispute" Ilweran explained to them after one particularly mind numbing day of strategy practice. Fishlegs nodded his agreement, but Snotlout snorted in disbelief at that. Shooting him a glance, Ilweran continued.

"When battles of the blade are fought, both sides lose. Think for a moment of all those that have already or will in future, lose a loved one during a time of war. Being skilled in the art of verbal or mental combat will save many a life. As riders, you will be looked to in times of crisis and the decision for how to proceed will rest heavily on your shoulders. When you are able to feel the weight of this as the burden that it truly is, then you will finally be ready to ride dragons."

Hiccup returned after three days, just as he had promised. With him was a tall and muscular young man with black hair and a strange blue tattoo on his chin. This newcomer was also given lodgings in Stoick's home, quickly settling in with the villagers. Ilweran and him forming a quick friendship, right from day one. Most of the women were quite taken with him as well. The exotic, sexy, and mysterious riders had already been the focus of much gossip and fantasizing among the women of the tribe. Now they had one more exotic and handsome stranger to faun over.

Hiccup had introduced this new man as Eret Eretson and it became clear right away that they knew each other well. Usually referring to each other as 'brother'. Bantering and laughing together often. This had the result of making Scáth Rothaí seem slightly less terrifying to the villagers, and even more desirable to the women. If this foreign man could joke and laugh with him then maybe he wasn't really a draugr. As many had begun to believe.

Somehow, all of these beautifully perfect men appeared to be available for the taking. The unmarried women of the tribe could often be heard speculating about it. Wondering how much it would take to arrange a marriage contract with one of these gorgeous specimens. Debating with each other how best to lure one of them in and tie them down. Though Astrid knew that the dark rider was already off the market, she enjoyed adding in her own joking remarks. Encouraging the ruthless women to pursue the men, and then quietly laughing as the men were overwhelmed with unwanted attention.

Ruffnut was also eagerly joining in on the inappropriate conversations. Claiming that since she was married, she needed something exciting to visualize during sex. This had caused Astrid to snort loudly as she watched her friend drool over the strangers. Ruff and the other women were relentless with their ogling of the attractive men. Following them around in the village, or at training in Ruff's case, and trying to touch them at every opportunity. Astrid was surprised that Fishlegs hadn't had an emotional meltdown yet at his wife's behaviour. Though Ruff did continuously ensure him that she only wanted to appreciate the delicious yak-chops, not actually eat them.

Hiccup, Ilweran, and Eret all handled it as well as any man could be expected to. They were all polite, but evasive. Hiccup and Ilweran often used their inhuman speed to escape the unwanted entourage. Leaving Eret behind like a sacrificial lamb, and laughing while he cursed at them. Watching them all, Astrid couldn't help the smug sense of satisfaction she felt. Smirking as she listened to the women describe the things they'd like to have the leather clad and god-like men do to them. If they only knew what it was like, she thought. Remembering Hiccup's hands on her as a shiver of desire ran up her spine

If the recruits had thought that dragon training would get more exciting under Scáth's tutelage they were horribly mistaken. When they arrived at the academy on his first day back, it was to find him already there and waiting patiently for them. Seven packs lying on the ground in front of him. Acknowledging their curious glances by announcing that they would be going for a little hike today instead.

Removing two of them from the rest of the bunch, he then gestured for everyone to grab a pack. Fishlegs had blanched at this news, but everyone else perked up. Surely this would be less painful than the brain training. Feeling confident in her abilities when it came to physical activities, Astrid had rushed forward to grab one.

When she went to lift it however, she was shocked. The thing was ridiculously heavy. More than a little confused, she opened it up and saw that it contained a pile of rocks. _What was he playing at?_ Looking up, she noticed that she wasn't the only one glaring at him in disgust. He simply gazed around at them all before opening one of the remaining two packs and pulling out a bundle of full water bladders. Tossing one to each of them, as well as to Ilweran. The other man coming over to grab one of the two remaining packs by Hiccup's feet.

The two young men shared a look and a chuckle that instantly made Astrid suspicious. _What was so funny? They're up to something,_ she thought angrily as she looked back at her bag full of rocks. She was going to kill Hiccup later. If she survived this ridiculous hike that is. This was going to be like the stupid Sheep Carry event at the Thawfest games. Except even worse, because they were somehow supposed to carry the sheep up a mountain. _Why the blazes were they carrying rocks up a godsdamn mountain? Surely there were already rocks at the top!_

Then Ilweran smiled pleasantly at all of them as he slung his own pack over his back. It looked to her as if it was much lighter than the ones Hiccup had given the recruits. _The dirty, rotten cheater!_ Snotlout noticed this too and started grumbling at the sight, causing Hiccup to bark out a laugh. Then he got serious as he spoke to them again.

"These packs have been weighted to the equivalent of the average human. It is meant to represent the burden of lives that you will carry as riders. This burden will be a constant companion in your future, and though it may feel too heavy to bear at first, it will get easier with time. I assure you that as Riders of the Order, Ilweran and myself carry much heavier packs." Seeing the disbelieving looks on the faces around him, Hiccup held out his own pack in a raised hand. "If you do not believe me, you are free to come check for yourself."

Watching the dark rider hold it out in front of him, one-handed, Snotlout scoffed and walked forward to take it from him. As soon as he had grabbed it, Hiccup let it go. The thing dropped straight to the ground with a dull thud. They all gaped in shock as Snot tried with all his might to lift it, but he only succeeded in dragging it a short ways. His face turning bright red from the strain as the veins in his neck protruded startlingly.

Hiccup chuckled softly at his struggles before stepping forward and picking up the pack again. The strange black ring glinting with green on his finger and catching Astrid's eye. _Why would it flash green when it was black?_ She was distracted from his odd jewellery, however, as she watched him sling the bag over his shoulders easily and make towards the exit. Ilweran calmly moving to walk beside him. The recruits all looked at each other in shock before wrestling into their own packs. Helping each other to get them on properly as they hurried to catch up to the two men. Astrid kept shooting glances at Hiccup, but he never turned around.

He took them up the mountainside backing the village. Allowing them to stop as often as they wanted, but not to take their packs off. It was exhausting and Astrid's shoulders ached where the straps of the pack cut into them. Her legs shaking from the strain as her muscles felt like they were actually on fire. By the time they got to the top, she was ready to collapse. Though she was pleased to see that she had done better than the rest of her friends. Tintallë and Toothless were already waiting for them by the lake. Toothless raising his head to give Astrid a sympathetic dragon smile before going back to his nap.

Somehow Hiccup and Ilweran didn't look tired at all. They removed their packs and told everyone else to do the same. Then Hiccup led them through a series of stretches and exercises that her quaking muscles could barely get through. Worst of all was the one he called 'The Plank', which forced you to use almost every muscle to hold yourself off the ground for as long as he told you to. Every time someone gave up early, he made them all start over again.

After all of this, they had to put their packs back on and make the return trip to the academy. It was full dark by the time they got there. Astrid gratefully dropped her heavy pack on the ground before stumbling her way home. Thankfully her parents had waited up for her and saved her food. When her mother saw her hobbling into the house, she had hurried to prepare some hot compresses for Astrid's aching legs. It helped to ease some of the pain, and she flopped into bed exhausted and nervous for tomorrow.

When she awoke the next day, her body somehow ached even more than it had last night. Flopping out of bed, she drug herself across the floor. Struggling into her clothes before pulling herself up to her feet using her desk. After a few deep breaths, she made her way downstairs. The breakfast her mother offered her was hard to get down. Even her teeth felt sore. When she had eaten as much as she could, she began to make her slow way to the academy.

She had left her axe at home, not really wanting to carry the extra weight if they had to hike up the mountain again. As she got to the arena and saw Hiccup standing by the packs, she realized that this had been a very good idea. At least she could see sympathy colouring the portion of Hiccup's face that was visible, as he watched her limp into the arena. He moved just near enough to her that she would be able to hear his whisper.

"I am sorry, Astrid. I know that this is awful, but I promise I will make it up to you later." Then he winked at her from under his hood and moved away. It wasn't much, and it didn't make her muscles hurt any less, but it made her heart feel lighter at least. Just then, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff walked in the gate. Snotlout trudging in a few moments later. All of them looking even worse than Astrid felt.

Hiccup gave them all a moment to grumble, before he picked up his own pack and slung it over his shoulders. Ilweran doing the same as both men moved toward the exit without another word. Sighing in resignation, Astrid struggled into her own heavy pack and followed them. Taking the same path up the hill. The group stopped for even more breaks today. Their already aching muscles quaking under the strain of doing this two days in a row.

When they finally reached the top, everyone except the two riders collapsed on the ground, packs still on. Astrid wrestled her arms out of her bag as she lay face down on the grass. Letting it roll off to rest beside her as she tried to breathe through the pain. Her legs feeling like they were being torn apart by wild nadders. Hiccup let them recover for a few minutes before he ordered them to their feet.

"Come on everyone. I assure you that you could lay here all day and the pain would still be there by this evening. You will simply have to power through it. One day, it will not hurt so much anymore. For right now, we will distract you from your physical pain by inflicting some emotional pain on you instead." Loud moans of protest sounded from all around as Ilweran chuckled.

Astrid turned her head to look at him in time to see him and Hiccup bump fists together. Their shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Assholes," she grumbled to herself as she pushed up to her hands and knees. Hiccup chuckled softly as he reached down to pull her the rest of the way to her feet. She shot him a confused look as she reached up to accept his proffered aid. _Had he heard her?_

As she made to release his hand, he gripped hers tighter for a moment. Discreetly brushing his thumb over her knuckles once before letting go. Trailing his fingertips gently over her palm as he did so. She could feel the telling blush rising in her cheeks as a tingle shot through her at his touch. Looking around, she noticed Ruffnut eyeing her curiously. Astrid simply shrugged at her before making a big display of brushing the dirt off her front, trying to ignore how close Hiccup was still standing to her. The scent of him overwhelming her senes.

He hadn't been lying. They did inflict emotional pain on the recruits. Instead of the horrible exercise routine of yesterday, the did an equally horrible series of debates against the riders. It was a new style of debate than anything they were used to, and it pushed their already exhausted minds to the breaking point. It would start with him asking you a question. When you gave your answer, he would then make you explain the answer by posing a related question.

This process would repeat over and over until he had backed you into an impossible corner. Faced with a question that had no right answer. So many times Astrid wanted to scream at him. It was ridiculously frustrating and she couldn't see the point of it. _There was no way to beat him!_

Seeing her anger, he told her that they were not meant to beat him. It was to force them to think about their words and actions in a newer and deeper way. Shaking the foundations of what they had always assumed to be true. It was shaking her foundations all right, she thought as she actually considered hitting him for a few brief moments. Though she was holding it together better than many of the others.

Tuff was currently lying on the ground in the fetal position and rocking himself as he cried. Ruffnut was clutching at her braids and shaking her head as if warding off a swarm of bugs. Snotlout was throwing a full-on tantrum, complete with foot stomping and arm swinging as Ilweran laughed at him. She found herself giggling along with the white rider at that sight.

Fishlegs seemed to be the only one really enjoying this torture. Every time one of the riders backed him into a corner, he would grin widely and say something like, "you got me again! How extraordinary!" It made Astrid want to hit him too.

Part way through the training, Toothless and Tintallë showed up to watch them practice again. Toothless giving Astrid his gummy smile as he came over to lay near her and Hiccup, which she returned with a chuckle. He even nuzzled his nose against her at one point when she thought she was going to throw a Snotlout-esque fit. Rolling his luminous green eyes and giving her a look that clearly said, ‘hang in there. You can do this.’ It calmed her instantly. He was right, she could do this!

She scratched the dragon under his chin as he leaned into her touch, rumbling deep in his throat. "Thank you Toothless," she said sincerely. He started purring at her. With a laugh, she shot a glance at Hiccup as she told the dragon, "you know what Toothless, I think you should be teaching these lessons instead. You are WAY nicer than Scáth."

Hiccup simply met her gaze and shrugged. "You are probably right. Although he is likely just a sucker for beautiful ladies with big blue eyes. Do not let him fool you. He is the offspring of lightning and death itself, remember. The most terrifying and evil monster in the skies." Toothless swung his tail around and knocked Hiccup off the log that he was sitting on. Seeing him lying on the ground, cursing at the black dragon, Astrid found herself laughing out loud as Toothless rasped a chuckle.

Looking around, she saw everyone staring at the three of them in confusion. Well, most of them looked confused. Ilweran was grinning at her and laughing, while Snotlout on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the dark rider. Clenching his fists and grumbling under his breath menacingly. Hiccup ignored the entire display as he got to his feet in one of those startlingly fast and graceful movements he was prone to. Announcing that they would leave it there for the day.

Everyone shouldered their bags again and headed back down the mountain. It was still light out when they got to the academy. Astrid dropped her bag and ran home, ignoring the ache in her legs. Sitting down with her family and wolfing down her dinner. Then she excused herself from the table, went and retrieved her axe from her room, and took off into the woods. She had not spent any time with Hiccup aside from the lessons since the day he had left to get Eret and she was starting to go a little crazy.

After doubling back through the trees to make sure that she wasn't being followed, she snuck off to the cove. The action feeling like déjà vu as she remembered doing this exact same thing five years ago. When she came out through the opening in the cliff, she looked around in surprise. Toothless was there, but she couldn't see Hiccup anywhere. She had been sure from his earlier comment that he would have been expecting her, but where was he...

Suddenly, her axe was removed from its holster and tossed aside, before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind as a hard body pressed against her. Before she could even utter a cry of surprise, she felt warm lips against the side of her neck. They sent tingles shooting through her scalp and down her spine. That and the intoxicating scent of him letting her know instantly who this was. Humming softly as she tilted her head for another, she leaned back against him.

"Hello mi'lady. I was wondering how long it would take you to come visit me and I was really hoping that it would be this evening. It makes me a little crazy, spending the night without you when I know that you are so close." His breath ghosting over her neck was making her want to shiver, but she was careful to not let it show.

It was almost as if he had pulled his words straight out of her mind. The whole going crazy without her, while knowing that she was so close. It was the exact way she felt. Hearing him say it made her heart flutter, as that same strange warmth blossomed in her chest again. He was kissing his slow way up her neck, clouding her thoughts, but she kept her voice even. "You were sure that I would come back, were you? You must think very highly of yourself. Perhaps I came here to tell you that I'm over you."

"Mmhmm," he murmured against her skin. "Is that so?" His hair was brushing against her chin, so he must not have been wearing his hood or mask. Apparently he really had been waiting for her.

"It could be. Maybe I've decided that I am deeply in love with Snotlout and I want to be with him instead." She struggled to sound nonchalant, but her voice faltered slightly as he kissed and teethed at her earlobe. She felt his nose brush over the sensitive skin, as if he was gently inhaling her scent. The idea of that was strangely erotic to her.

She allowed the scent of him to invade her own senses. Breathing him in deeply as he slowly began to retrace his route back down to her shoulder. Her knees going weak at the blissful feeling as she pressed herself closer to him. His one arm remaining tight around her to hold her up as his other hand snuck under her tunic to leisurely glide over her skin.

He chuckled softly as he nipped at her collarbone, making her gasp. "That would be disappointing, but understandable. Snotlout is quite a catch..."

Astrid couldn't help the snort that escaped her at that, as Hiccup continued his relentless teasing. His fingers straying under the waistband of her skirt, sending spikes of hot need through her. "He is just so big and strong. Such a hunk of Viking love. I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why you would be visiting a string bean in fancy clothes like me, when you can have a real man like him."

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. Astrid burst out laughing as she turned in his arms to look up into his face. Realizing that he wasn't wearing the cloak or swords at all. Leaving his glorious body clad in only the tight armour, begging her to explore it. "I guess I'm just a sucker for a hot man in leather," she joked as she ran her hands over his chest. "How did you know that he called you that, anyways? The mead hall was way too crowded for you to have heard him that night."

He just grinned down at her. "My hearing is exceptional, mi'lady. I know that Snotlout called me a string-bean, and I know that Ruffnut thinks I am sexy and dangerous. The question is, which do you agree with?" His hands ventured back under her tunic as she pretended to ponder his words. Running his fingers over her sides and hips, then stroking them over the indents at the base of her spine as he leaned towards her with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Another shudder of longing ran through her at that predatory look combined with his touch. "Oh, I don't know. You're no Snotlout, but I guess you're alright. Not very dangerous though. More like a kitten than a wildcat." She grinned cheekily at him, expecting him to scoff or pretend to be offended. He didn't do either, as he gazed back wordlessly.

Instead, he began to growl low in his throat at her. A deep and feral sound that was as inhuman as his movements. She was startled to realize that it sounded remarkably similar to the growl from the other day. The one she had thought was Toothless. The only reason that she knew it was coming from Hiccup was that the rumble of it was vibrating through her hands where they rested on his chest.

She had no idea how he was making that noise, but it sounded incredibly animalistic and sexy to her. She felt her body responding to it without her even consciously deciding to do so. Her back arching to press her breasts against him as she sucked in a quick breath. Her internal muscles clenching deliciously in expectation of being ravished.

Obviously Hiccup noticed her reaction, as his smirk grew into a wicked grin. Exposing gleaming white teeth with exaggerated canines that she hadn't even noticed before. There was something strange and feline about them. Something dangerous that should frighten her, but it didn't. The wild energy radiating off him was calling to her instead, sending waves of wanton heat straight to her groin. She pressed herself tighter against him as she wrapped her hands around his solid biceps.

"Sorry, I meant to say that you are a very terrifying creature. Deliciously sexy and oh so dangerous. Especially because I can't seem to stay away from you. Although really, who could? Look at you!" She smirked back at him as she ran her hands suggestively over his leather covered muscles.

"Much better," he growled, before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

***

Hiccup couldn't understand what it was about this woman. She brought out the best and worst in him all at once. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't seem to care. The feel of her was achingly familiar in his hands. The long, lean body with the narrow waist. Delicate and feminine despite her strength. Every curve like an old friend that he was finally visiting again after too many years apart. Somehow she was even more beautiful now than she had been before.

His new eyes could see rosy tones in her skin that he had never noticed before. The array of blues in her lust clouded eyes was mesmerizing. Her skin felt incredibly smooth and supple under his sensitive fingertips. The silky hair falling into her face smelled of lavender and his head was filled with the combined scents of the fragrant flower and Astrid. The aroma coming from her skin was a curious mixture of sunshine, citrus, and cinnamon. It was a wonderfully heady smell that was driving him crazy.

She was even more perfect than he remembered her. His old eyes not being good enough to see the depth of her loveliness. His old senses too weak to appreciate her properly. He could not let Snotlout have this goddess. The obnoxious buffoon didn't deserve to have his hands on her. He felt a startling surge of rage rise up inside him as the image of Snotlout's arm around her in the hall came to his mind.

 _She is mine, and no one else is allowed to touch her! I will kill every single one of them if I have to! Just to keep her safe, and free, and mine alone!_ The thought surprised him with its intensity. The reality of what it meant, hitting him like a hammer to the face as he held her glorious body in his arms.

 _"Well, I guess night furies do mate for life after all, hey bud,"_ he shot at Toothless. Hearing the dragon rasp a laugh behind him as he sensed Hiccup's emotions through the bond. They had wondered, as they had nothing to judge it by. Toothless was the last night fury in existence as far as they knew. Still, Hiccup had suspected it when he had lost any real sexual interest in other women since the change.

He obviously still appreciated looking at beautiful women. He wasn't completely numb from the neck down. He just had no desire to touch them. Cuithanna being the only exception, but that was more out of obligation than desire. His body still reacted like a man's should, allowing him to perform the ritual, but his mind had remained unaffected. Until he had been near Astrid again, of course. He had always just assumed that it was because he was still holding on to heartbreak. Turns out it was actually because he had already found his life mate and did not need or want another.

Now that he had returned to her, he knew that he would not be able to leave her again. They were a mated pair, whether it was impossible or not. He was immortal, she was not. She had to remain in Midgard, he could not. That was the whole purpose of his leaving her in the first place. He had tried to remove himself from her life so that they could both move on. It had been the stupidest thing he had ever done. From this point on, he would return to her as often as he could, until she died or did not want him anymore. After which point, he may just die of heartbreak himself.

The impending misery did not matter anymore. Even though it was wrong and unfair to her, he refused to deny her anything. As long as she still wanted him, he would come back. He was physically unable to stay away from her. She was his mate. The night fury in him had staked its claim and there was no going back. He also now realized that same beast inside him would do anything to keep her for itself. This meant that Snotlout had to go, one way or another. Despite her joking, he doubted that she actually wanted the idiot dead, so he should probably look at other options first.

He would find a way to get her out of her marriage contract, if it was the last thing he did. He needed to. For the two of them, and for Snotlout. The man may be an ass, but he didn't really deserve to die simply because he was stupid enough to pursue the wrong woman. Though he had no reservations against killing Snot, all Hiccup cared about was Astrid and what would make her happy. Holding her now was rekindling emotions he had been sure were lost forever. A warmth was blossoming out from his chest. Flowing through his body on a tidal wave of peace.

The moment he had accepted the truth, he had let go of his inhibitions. Allowing himself to be comforted by the feeling of wholeness in his chest where his heart had been restored. As if it had never even been gone at all. The time in between was just a dream of pain as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Twisting her fingers into his hair and stretching onto her toes to deepen the kiss. The beast in him singing to the wild in her. Her reaction to some of his stranger attributes was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise.

They fit together so perfectly. It felt as if they were made for each other, and maybe they had been. Who was he to say otherwise? She began to peel off his tunic and he leaned forward to help her. Laughing as she drug it down his arms and tossed it aside before standing back to look at him. Her thoughts were startlingly loud as she took in his broader, well muscled physique. Holding his arms out to the side he asked, "what do you think? Not bad for a talking fishbone." He gave a joking twirl as she laughed at him.

"Haddock, you are ridiculous! What ever am I going to do with you?" She asked him with a smile. Reaching out and running her hands over his toned chest and abs. The feeling of her fingers on his skin was exactly like the bonding fire. Blazing straight through him with a wonderful pain.

"Oh, I could think of a few things that I would like you to do with me," he smirked at her. Watching a wicked grin blossom on her beautiful face, as desire kindled in her gut again. The sensation of her lust washing over him, numbing his brain like a concentrated dose of willow bark. She winked and hooked her fingers through his belt, tugging him towards her.

He wrapped his arms tight around her as he pressed his lips to hers. Simply enjoying the taste and feel of her. He was not in a rush and he had promised to make it up to her after all. Tonight was simply about showing her that he wanted her for more than her body. Her hands were greedily wandering over him, but he held himself back. Only exploring what he could easily reach underneath her tunic. Gliding his hands gently over her sensitive skin as he felt the disorienting waves of love crash through her mind and into his.

Breaking away for barely a moment, he bent down and swept one arm up behind her knees. Refusing to reduce his speed as he picked her up. She was his mate. He would not pretend to be anything other than himself with her. She deserved that much from him. He was supporting her in his arms and starting to carry her towards Toothless before she even knew what was happening. She looked up at him in shock, and he kissed her again. Effectively distracting her as he climbed onto the saddle.

As Toothless stood up and stretched his wings out, Astrid looked down from her position across Hiccup's lap. "Oh gods, that's a long way down," she muttered. He supposed that to her it was. He was just so used to it now that he barely even noticed. Toothless turned his head to grin smugly at her.

Chuckling, he smiled softly down at her. "Do not worry mi'lady. I promise that I will not let you fall. I just got you back in my arms. Do you really think that I would let you go now?"

She smiled back and rested one hand on his still bare chest. "I really hope not," she said and leant up to kiss him. Toothless taking off with a gentle push of wings before making towards the coast. They glided silently over the tree tops, not wanting to risk flying higher in case someone spotted them. They wouldn't recognize Hiccup, but they would certainly recognize Astrid.

As they reached the cliffs, Toothless swooped low to hover over the rocky ledge, since he was too big to land there now. Hiccup glanced down at Astrid again. "You may want to hold on," he told her with a grin. She looked at him for a moment, clearly confused.

"What? Why," she asked nervously.

"Because we have to jump. Toothless is too big to fit on the cliff and I doubt you want to chance going for a swim in the ocean." He was fighting with everything he had not to laugh out loud at the look on her face. She leaned forward to look over the side. Her face paling as she realized that the distance between them and the ground was nearly 50 feet.

"Very funny, Hiccup. Now what's your real plan."

He grinned at her again as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Just hold on to me, please. You will see." She wrapped trembling arms around his neck. Holding somewhat tighter than strictly necessary in her fear as he tightened his own arms around her. He swung his leg over the saddle, met her nervous gaze, and slid off the side.

In her defence, she only screamed a little bit. He landed on the grassy edge of the cliff, taking most of the shock through his leg muscles while bending his knees to compensate for the rest. Muttering a quick spell to shield her body from any remaining impact. Humans were so fragile. Then he straightened up and waited anxiously for her reaction.

Her arms were still locked tightly around his neck as she gazed up at him with wide blue eyes. Looking around at the ground, then up at the huge form of Toothless briefly, before turning back to him. A mixture of confusion and wonder on her beautiful face, but incredibly, there was not even a hint of fear anymore. "How?.." she started to say, but he kissed her quiet.

"That is one of many new skills that I have acquired since you last saw me. Honestly, there are so many things that I need to tell you, and some that I will need to keep secret. Not because I do not trust you, but rather to protect you. You cannot even begin to imagine how closely I am being watched by beings more dangerous than any in this land. Unfortunately, those that are watching me are also the ones employing me, so I put up with it, to an extent. If you do not appear any more knowledgeable than the average human, they will hopefully leave you out of their scheming."

She looked at him in surprised confusion, as the questions ran through her mind. Who this mysterious employer was and why they were so dangerous was clearly her prominent thought. Though the nervous curiosity for exactly who and what he was would not be ignored. A million different suspicions were running through her head. Apparently, she had caught his use of the word 'human'. Sighing, he answered her thoughts without realizing it.

"I will not tell you who I work for tonight, since it would only bring up more awkward questions. You would likely think that I was lying anyways. I was hoping to spend a nice, romantic evening with you, so you can argue with me tomorrow about that." He grinned at the slight scowl that twisted her lips before leaning down to kiss it away.

"As for what I am, that is a very complicated question with many different answers. Clearly, you have already figured out that I am not the same boy that left Berk all those years ago. I know that you have plenty of theories, each more unlikely than the previous one. Although you could never even begin to guess just how different I actually am. That is a conversation best left for another day as well. Or more likely, many days. I think it is best for right now to simply say that my feelings for you are likely the only thing about me that has not changed these past ten years."

At her startled look, he smiled gently at her. He could see her confusion as she tried to remember if she had voiced any of those thoughts out loud. Hoping to ease some of the tension, he looked out towards the horizon before meeting her eyes again. "Now, I did not bring you here to frighten you. It just happens to be the best place to watch the sunset and I figured that you did not really want to run the whole way." He laughed out loud as the mention of running made her grimace.

Lowering himself to the ground while still holding her, he asked her gently, "do you think you might be able to release my throat mi'lady? At least a little? I may be a monster, but I do still need to breath."

"Oh gods, sorry!" She exclaimed as she dropped her arms from around his shoulders. Yelping as she saw the white and red marks that her strangle grip had left around his neck. "Holy Thor! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I was holding you that tightly."

He just laughed as he gently turned her in his lap. Positioning her so that she was facing away from him. "It was to be expected, and you did handle it exceptionally well. I think I screamed the whole way down the first time I tried that." He brought his hands up and started massaging the knots out of her back and neck as he spoke. Toothless warbling softly at them before taking off into the sky that was just beginning to glow with the colours of sunset.

"Where's he going," Astrid asked as she leaned back into his hands. Melting against him as he discreetly channeled his healing magic into her aching muscles. Clearly she had decided to drop the subject of his weirdness for now, though he doubted very much that she was done with it.

"Off to hunt, most likely. He will come straight back to get us when I call him." She shot him another confused look and he answered her thoughts again before he could stop himself. "Yes, Toothless and I can talk to each other. It is through a mental link instead of out loud, so it works over great distances."

"Oh," was all she said, still looking slightly confused. He could see the mixture of massage and healing magic working on her though. Soothing her worries and removing all the pain of the last two days of training. It might be cheating, but he didn't really care. He refused to let her spend another day in physical agony. Especially not when he was able to do something about it. She relaxed completely against him and he wrapped his arms around her as the pinks and oranges grew to cover the horizon. The whole sky looking like a painting as the dark purples of night began to creep in at the edges.

"Thank you Hiccup," she murmured as she leant her head back against his shoulder. Turning to place a kiss on his chest before looking back out at the sky. "Ruffnut is right. You really are a delicious dark prince. I don't know what crazy world you came from, but I think I just might keep you anyways. At least as long as you keep me satisfied, that is. Otherwise I'm leaving you for Snotlout." She tilted her head to grin up at him as he barked out a laugh at her words. _Gods, she sounded just like Minden._

"That is fair. He is a hopelessly romantic ladies man..." he trailed off as she snorted a laugh.

"Speaking of being a ladies man, this really is absolutely, perfectly romantic," she sighed as she snuggled into his embrace.

"You are absolutely perfect," he mumbled against her hair. Listening to her heartbeat as the sky grew darker, stars blossoming above them. Her breathing began to deepen as the sun sunk below the horizon. Finally drifting off as night won its fight with the sun for another day. He simply sat there and held her for a while, letting her sleep. Turning her so that he could gaze down at her instead of up at the sky.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful that his chest felt like it might explode. With all of the blood and horror in his life, what could he have possibly done to deserve this goddess' love? She was everything that he could ever want. It was no wonder that despite the fact that he had not been with her after the change, his transformed body and mind had still recognized her as his true mate. There was no woman more suited to him then this one, and there never would be. The sky was a wonderfully chaotic burst of stars by the time he figured he should probably get her home. Wondering if he should call Toothless back, but not really wanting to wake her up.

Eventually he decided to just run with her back to the village. Cradling her carefully against him, he got to his feet while trying not to jostle her. After making sure that she was still asleep with her head on his chest, he held her body slightly away from his so that she wouldn't feel too many of his movements. Then he started running. Flying through the forest as he avoided every branch or leaf that might wake her. Reaching the edge of the village, he slowed to a human pace and looked around to make sure that no one was outside. Then he made his way to her house. Stopping in the shadows just outside the front door before leaning down to gently kiss her awake.

***

Astrid felt the gentle brush of lips against hers. The tingle they sent through her was probably the only thing that could reach her in this place. She hadn't slept this deep in years and it made her feel slightly disoriented. Her head was resting against something solid and warm and she raised a curious hand up to it. Realizing dazedly that it was a muscular chest that she was feeling, at the same time she noticed the warm arms holding her. _Where was she?_ Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Hiccup smiling gently at her.

"Time to wake up mi'lady," he whispered. "I can carry you to your house, but I doubt they would fail to notice me bringing you inside."

"Huh," she muttered as she looked around. Her mind still fuzzy from sleep. Noticing with surprise that they were right outside her door. "Oh, okay." Hiccup lowered her gently to her feet before leaning down to kiss her one last time.

"Goodnight Astrid. Thank you for a wonderful evening. Now go get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." He stepped away from her. Grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it before letting her go. She noticed that he had never put his tunic back on, but standing outside of her parents' house was not really the place to let her thoughts wander. She couldn't stop her eyes from roving hungrily over his bare torso once more, but she somehow resisted the urge to throw herself at him. It wasn't that late and her parents would likely still be awake.

She turned and opened the door, before looking back towards him to say goodnight. He was already gone. She peered around at the dark village, but there was no sign of him anywhere. _How the heck had he gotten away that fast?_ Sighing, she trudged through the door. Waving once to her parents tiredly before heading up to her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, she ran back through every moment she had spent with him since his return. The strange pressure blossomed in her chest again, and she realized with sudden, painful clarity that it was love.

She was completely and irrevocably in love with him. In all honesty, she had been since he had given her those godsdamn gifts five years ago. She was falling in far too deep, but she couldn't seem to stop it. The spot on her hand where his lips had touched her even still tingled with a strange warmth. As if he was still here with her. He was everything she needed and wanted. It didn't matter that it was going to be the death of her. Sighing in resignation, she crawled under her bed and retrieved the stash of sketches that she had kept safely hidden all these years.

She looked through them again. Smiling as she remembered receiving each and every one. How had she ever fooled herself into thinking that she would be able to get over this stupid boy? Using the same wooden pegs that she had removed when she took the sketches down, she began to put them all back up. Covering the wall behind her bed with the memories he had sent her. Finally laying down to sleep with a smile still on her lips. Not anxious of the coming morning or the training anymore, because he would be there waiting for her.

She had no idea how long he would be able to stay, but for now he was here. He was with her and he wanted her too. For now, that had to be enough.


	21. Of Monsters and Men

Hiccup couldn't contain his good mood. He had spent all last night remembering the joy of simply holding Astrid in his arms while she slept. It was the most peaceful feeling he had ever experienced. What he wouldn't give to have that every night. He had escaped back to the trees rimming the village when she had looked away to open her door. Wanting to make sure that he was nowhere near her when the light from inside illuminated the entrance. Watching as she turned back to peer around through the dark for him. His heart feeling lighter than it ever had.

When he had gotten back to the cove, he had found her axe still there. Waiting until the darkest moments before dawn, he returned to her house and left it propped against the wall, just inside her front door. She would find it in the morning. Then he sat and reminisced in the forest until the sun was fully up, before heading back into the village. He needed to stop in at the smithy before training, as he needed to ask Gobber for a favour. When he arrived at the forge, the old smith opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. No questions asked. Apparently, Gobber didn't think that he was a terrifying monster.

"Pardon my early intrusion, sir," he started politely. Smiling behind his mask at the thought of calling Gobber 'sir'. "I am in need of training weapons for the recruits to spar with. I can make them myself, but I will require use of your forge and materials. I assure you that I can pay for them."

Gobber studied him hard for a moment, his hammer hand tapping against the work bench. Then he huffed and said, "I don' need ya ta pay for use o' the forge. You saved us all, and yer makin' these weapons ta train Astrid and the others so that we can save our own arses next time we decide ta do somethin' stupid. I'll even make them for ya, if ya want. I know yer busy with the dragon stuff an' all that."

Hiccup had just started to thank him and leave, when Gobber suddenly cracked a huge smile. "And don' call me sir, 'iccup. It don' feel right."

Hiccup spun around and stared at the man in shock. "What..."

Gobber just waved his hand in the air. "Ah, Gothi told me. She also said that if I didna' keep my mouth shut about it, she would feed me a cup o' holly berry tea."

Sighing, Hiccup rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I knew she had me figured out. Nothing gets by that woman, does it?"

Chuckling, Gobber shook his head. "Nope, it doesn', but come here and let me look at you. Gods ye've gotten tall! What happened to ya, my boy? Yer bigger than yer father and yer ridin' a night fury! I shoulda known Astrid was tellin' the truth when she said you'd be the first one ta ride a dragon. Well, I really shoulda guessed it was ya after tha' meeting. Yer the only one I know with a mind tha' clever and a tongue tha' sharp." Hiccup simply chuckled back and pulled his hood and mask off, watching Gobber's eyes go wide in shock.

"No wonder Astrid looks so happy these days. Ye've got yer father's build and yer mother's looks. The best of both worlds. Poor Snotlout. He ne'er stood a chance at winnin' her heart, did he?" Gobber laughed again and pulled Hiccup in for a hug, which he returned gratefully. Shocked by how much shorter the burly smith was than him now. Gobber had always seemed like a giant to him when he was a boy. Though in all fairness, everyone seemed short when you were a seven foot tall beast.

"No, I do not suppose he did," Hiccup laughed in return. "Though he nearly lost more than her heart when he was groping her in the square the other day. Is he always that physical with her?"

"No, not at all. She'd kill him if he was. We all think he was just tryin' ta mark his territory, ya know. He's got a bit o' a complex about his height, tha' one. Thinks he can win Astrid over with straight brawn instead. As if he could out-brawn Astrid." Both men chuckled again as they moved to sit on the stools by the workbench. Hiccup taking a moment to look around fondly at the old place that used to be his refuge from torment.

"So," Gobber began, and he turned to look at him instead. The crass old man levelled his stern glare on Hiccup. "What exactly are ya goin' ta do abou' Astrid's arranged marriage?"

"I am not sure. She desperately wants her freedom, and that is what I will give her. It is really in Snot's best interest if I find a political loophole to get it nullified, because I will not permit him to touch her. By my hand, she will be free of him. Either through clever plotting or murder, whichever is required. Unfortunately for him, the slimy cretin did everything right. With the contract at least." Cracking his knuckles menacingly, Hiccup gave a frustrated growl. Looking down at the workbench, as he folded his hands together in front of him to keep from breaking something.

"What do I do Gobber? I am trying to be a good person and do the right thing, but it is...difficult. Every time he touches her, I have to hold myself back from doing something that will make her unhappy. She jokes about it, but I do not believe she would actually like it if I killed him. The longer this carries on, the more likely it will be that he does something stupid to push me too far. I am not really a good person anymore and it would be far too easy. Humans are ever so fragile..." he trailed off quietly, before realizing what he had said.

He glanced up nervously at Gobber to see the old smith eyeing him speculatively. One bushy eyebrow raised. They stared at each other for a moment, before Gobber huffed out a laugh. "I guess it's good for Astrid tha' she's got yer heart too. Only a man in love would be tha' desperate ta end a marriage. Though I doubt there will be a need for such drastic measures," he chuckled, clearly thinking that Hiccup was exaggerating.

Unclenching his hands and flexing the tension out of his fingers, he allowed his hard green gaze to settle on the smith. "I know that you think I am simply speaking out of desperation. Boasting and throwing carelessly passionate words around like a love-sick young man. I wish that was true, Gobber. The boy you used to know would not have dared to even dream of fighting Snotlout for Astrid's hand, but the man sitting in front of you now has bathed in the blood of more than one idiot like him. I am not overly proud of it, but it is the truth. Snotlout's very life depends on me finding a way to get Astrid's contract revoked peacefully."

Gobber's mood seemed to sober instantly as he looked into Hiccup's eyes. He appeared to be searching the green depths for some hint of the gentle child that he used to know. Hiccup simply stared back, wishing that he could offer some reassurance to his old mentor. He wouldn't though. It was getting very tiring, this constant lying to the people that he had cared most about during his human life.

"Fair enough, 'iccup. I guess I will try ta come up with some new schemes myself. I used ta be pretty good at weaselling out of stuff, back in the day. I think yer right in the assumption tha' Astrid probably wouldn' want ya ta actually kill Snotlout. Maybe just scare him a bit instead." He suddenly grinned widely, his pebble tooth sticking out over his upper lip comically.

"Yer not a bad person 'iccup. So what if ya've killed a few people." Hiccup gave a choked laugh that he quickly disguised as a cough at that. Gobber continued like he hadn't noticed. "That doesn' mean yer a monster. I, myself, have spilled some blood in my time, an' I turned out fine. The fact that ya haven' killed Snot yet, that makes ya a pretty good person in my books." He laughed as he took in Hiccup's surprised expression. Patting him paternally on the back before gesturing to the bench in front of them. "Now, didn't ya have some designs tha' ya wanted ta show me?"

"Yes I did," Hiccup chuckled. Relieved at the change of conversation. Reaching into a pocket of his cloak, he took out the drawings he had made for the sparring weapons. Explaining to Gobber about how he wanted them weighted to increase the difficulty. That way, the proper weapons he planned to make for them later would feel substantially lighter and easier to use.

"We normally do not push the recruits this hard during the training, but unfortunately, there is not much of a choice. They need to be ready to face the queen and we simply do not have time to coddle them," he found himself saying before he realized it. It was just too comfortably familiar to talk to Gobber, he had forgotten that he was supposed to be careful.

Gobber raised an eyebrow at him. "So ye've trained youngins how ta ride dragons before, eh? This isn' the first time around for ya?" Then as Gobber saw him floundering for excuses, the old smith simply waved his hand again. "Ya don' need ta tell me, 'iccup. The less I know, the less I have ta try an' lie about when someone asks me. I'm just glad yer back, for however long ya choose ta stay."

"Thank you, Gobber. For listening, and for being such a good friend. I knew that I missed you for a reason. I will leave these with you," he said, placing the drawings on the workbench. Then he got to his feet again as he replaced the mask and hood. "I have to go to the training ring now, but I will come back and help you build those whenever I get a free moment." Gobber nodded and smiled before patting him on the back and walking him to the door.

***

Astrid woke up the next morning feeling absolutely wonderful. Not a single ache to be found in her body. As she dressed for the day, she glanced up at the wall of sketches behind her bed and smiled. Looking forward to the moment she would be near him again. Even if she had to pretend that they were strangers, at least she could discreetly stand close enough to smell his intoxicating scent and feel the warmth coming off of him. It helped her keep her sanity, really.

She wondered briefly if she should leave her axe at home again today, before realizing that she had left it in the cove last night. _Well, that settles that dilemma,_ she thought with a sigh. _Guess she would just have to visit Hiccup later to get it back. It was a shame really..._

Grinning, she made her way downstairs. Finding her parents and brothers already sitting around the table eating leftover stew for breakfast. She smiled happily at them as she grabbed her own bowl. Laughing and joking with her brothers as she wolfed down her food, while her mother eyed her curiously. She ignored her mother's gaze and rushed to the door. When she made to open it however, she noticed that leaning next to it was her axe. Hiccup must have snuck here in the middle of the night to return it for her.

The pressure of love filled her chest again as she picked up the axe and hugged it to herself for a moment. Then she raced to stash it back in her bedroom before dashing to the academy. There were Hiccup and Ilweran, waiting beside the packs again. She smiled at them happily as she moved to grab her weighted bag.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Miss Hofferson," Ilweran said calmly. Though she was sure that she could detect a hint of humour in his voice. When she looked at him, she saw his golden eyes sparkling with laughter. "I thought that you would be simply exhausted today, but you look perfectly well rested."

Grinning at him, she waved her hand airily. "I'm not sure what you are implying. Perhaps I'm just excited to go on your stupid hike and face your torturous training. I do happen to be feeling much better today though, but I think it's just the magic of a good night's sleep, really. My good mood is likely thanks to the restful slumber that I enjoyed, rather than anything I did or didn't do last night."

Ilweran shot her a grin of his own before turning to Hiccup. "You put her to sleep? Gods, you must be terrible in bed brother. I am ever so sorry for your suffering, Astrid." Hiccup laughed and shoved him as the two men jokingly pretended to wrestle. Sobering and trying to look professional again as the rest of the recruits filed in to the arena. Shooting confused and startled glances at the imposing riders acting like teenagers, and causing Astrid to burst out laughing at the two men. Ilweran simply smirked at her as he and Hiccup shouldered their packs again.

The hikes became a daily routine. The lake at the top became their practice ground. Though the trips did get quicker as they got more used to it. Usually reaching the village before it was dark most of the time. Some days they would repeat the horrible series of exercises that Hiccup had put them through the first day. Other times they would practice debate tactics.

Though she had to admit that all this pain was almost worth it just to watch Snotlout vomit and collapse from the exertion sometimes. Or throw hilarious tantrums as he struggled his way through the brain training. It almost made it easier to handle all of the times that the idiot tried to touch her. She noticed that Snotlout would often shoot an arrogant smirk towards the dark rider every time before he put his hands on her.

The first time he had done it, she had been unable to stop herself from grabbing his wrist and throwing him into the wall of the arena. Her body instinctually lashing out at the feeling of hands on her that were not Hiccup's. The perfect sound of his quiet chuckle from behind the mask was extremely gratifying. She shot him a wide grin as Ruff and Tuff laughed hysterically at the crumpled form of Snot. Unfortunately, news of this episode had somehow gotten back to her father. She suspected it was Snotlout's doing. After sitting through a very painful lecture about how she was supposed to be learning to accept Snot instead of shaming her family, she decided it was better to not resort to all-out violence.

Barely resisting the urge to break his fingers now, she would simply snarl at him and chase him away. Threatening all sorts of violent punishments. Other times, she would quickly shake him off and walk away from him instead. Then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from looking towards Hiccup to see his reaction. He usually appeared to not have noticed, but every now and then she heard a brief, but still incredibly menacing snarl. His hands twitching towards his concealed knives. If Snot kept up his immature antics, Astrid was likely to be a widow before she was even married.

On more than one occasion, she had mentioned this thought to Hiccup. He would laugh along with her, but there was a curiously sharp edge to his humour. It seemed to confirm her suspicions that he was less than pleased with his cousin's behaviour. She would then joke with him that it would be much quicker if he just killed Snotlout. That would get her out of the marriage contract without all of the painful politics. It was all in good fun. Hiccup may be a hulking monster with a dangerous aura, but he was still Hiccup. He wouldn't kill someone for real. He couldn't possibly be THAT different.

Just when they had started getting used to the weight of the packs, Hiccup had brought them each a crude and heavy weapon similar to their own. Gobber had even had the nerve to engrave 'Good Luck' into her new axe. She couldn't believe he would stoop to that level. The jerk. They were now required to haul these up the mountain with them as well, leaving their own weapons behind at the academy if they had even brought them at all. He had then made them start sparring with each other at the end of every lesson, no matter how exhausted they were.

Sometimes he would have them practice hand to hand combat instead. He brought Eret along for most of these practices to even out their numbers and to help with the training. Eret was a good teacher and got along well with the group. Quickly becoming an honorary member of the ragtag bunch. Ruffnut was particularly pleased about this. Constantly pretending that she required more help with the weapons so that Eret would assist her. Then she would make the burly man extremely uncomfortable as she squeezed his biceps and snuggled up to him.

Astrid noticed that the two riders never participated in the sparring. Though the Hiccup she had known had never liked or been very good at fighting, so maybe that was why. Just because he was ridiculously strong and fast, and could jump from great heights without injury, didn't inherently make him a good fighter. It would actually make it even easier for him to run away from a fight. Whatever the reason, her brain usually hurt too much by the end of the day to bother asking him about it. Though it was starting to irk her. It was just one more secret on top of the already heaping pile he was keeping.

It had been two weeks since they had started training, and she was beginning to settle into a comfortable routine with her days. Dragon academy in the morning/afternoon, dinner with family, and then sneak to the cove to visit Hiccup in the evening. Returning home to lose herself in pleasant dreams of her handsome dark rider for the remainder of the night. It was making the strenuous lessons slightly easier to bear. Hiccup and Ilweran were even nice enough to release them from Helheim early some days, to let them recover. Today was one of those days. After dropping her heavy pack on the ground at the arena, she raced home to eat a quick meal. Then she took off to the cove again.

When she came out the other side of the cliff, it was to find Eret, Hiccup, and Ilweran all sitting by the pond with no shirts on. Trousers slung low around their hips as they relaxed beside the water and laughed like carefree young men. _Sweet mothers in Valhalla,_ she thought as she stared at them. They were absolutely beautiful. It just wasn't fair to women-kind that there were only three of them, and one of them is already spoken for, she added smugly.

Hiccup looked deliciously tempting as he leant back on his hands. His long legs stretched out in front of him as his tanned skin glistened intriguingly in the afternoon light. She allowed her eyes to trail slowly over his long, lean body. Relishing every dangerously sexy inch of him that was all hers to enjoy. His elegant night fury tattoo standing out stark and black on his broad back. The tail flowing around to follow the sensual curve of his oblique as it disappeared below the waistband of his trousers.

Ilweran looking similarly lithe and delectable. His white blonde hair tied back, exposing his exotic mix of rugged and delicate features. The blonde rider was incredibly beautiful. Hiccup was still the only one that she wanted, but she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from wandering over Ilweran's body as well. There was just something irresistible about the two men. The tanned skin of his well muscled back decorated with a beautifully intricate monstrous nightmare tattoo. His trousers slung equally low around his hips. Offering an unobstructed view of the solid ridges of muscle running down the centre of his abdomen and the inside curves of his hip bones.

Eret was just as broad and even more muscular. Nearly as appealing as the riders, but in a more natural way. His handsome and square jawed face was less angular than the other two. The perfect curves of his huge biceps slightly marred by a smattering of scars. It wasn't a flaw by any means, as it made him seem even more masculine. The solid expanses of his back and chest were marked with the same strange curling patterns that her axe bore. The blue ink on his lighter skin was an interesting contrast to the two golden-skinned riders with their black marks.

His light skin and blue tattoos were not the only contrasting features. Somehow, having Eret beside them like this, it only accentuated Hiccup and Ilweran's surreal allure. Eret was a fine specimen of a human male. Handsome by any degree. Yet, his impressive looks paled in comparison to the riders'. The absolute human-ness of him bringing out the inhuman beauty of the other two. They were too perfect to actually exist. More like the unobtainable and untouchable image of the ideal man. The disparity between them and Eret being the difference between the impossible dream and the stark reality. Yet here they were. Solid, real, and very touchable indeed.

 _Ruff would just die to be here right now!_ She chuckled at the image of her friend drooling over the three living fantasies. Seeing Ruff loosing her mind with jealousy if she was to ever find out that Astrid got to look at these beautiful men all she wanted. Honestly, the crazy female twin would probably chase her around the village with Tuffnut's mace if she knew that Astrid actually got to touch one of them. The thought made her smirk as she made her way towards them. Waving and smiling widely when they turned to look at her.

Ilweran grinned and waved back. "Fancy seeing you here, my dear. Did you come to swim with us? This group was seriously lacking on gorgeous mermaids. At least until now." Eret laughed and beckoned to her to join them.

"Ya babe, you came at the right time. We are all going for a naked swim and I would enjoy it much more if there was a beautiful lady involved," he chimed in with a wink.

Astrid took one look at the freezing water and grimaced. "Not a chance. That pond is way too cold for me, but you boys have fun. Don't let me stop you. Go ahead and strip down the rest of the way, and I'll just sit here and watch." She smirked as she came over to sit by Hiccup. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap with one of his blindingly fast movements. Laughing at the surprised look on her face as he kissed her neck. Causing her to shiver and close her eyes as she tilted her head for him.

"Do not give in to his attempts to woo you, Astrid. Remember, he can only satisfy your desire for naps. As for me, well I bet I could keep you warm enough in that water." She opened her eyes to see Ilweran wink mischievously at her as Eret laughed and reached out to bump his fist to Ilweran's. She felt Hiccup tense behind her.

"Be careful, brother," Hiccup warned with his lips still against her neck.

"Be careful of what? You? What are you going to do, bore me straight to sleep? I believe Astrid can make her own choices and if it is satisfaction she wants, I am right here." Astrid personally thought that Ilweran was treading on very dangerous ground, judging by how rigid Hiccup was sitting. Still, she couldn't seem to stop herself from joking back. The laugh in his golden eyes was a very obvious sign of good humour.

"That is a very tempting offer. Two beautiful men are way better than one," she offered with a smirk. The blonde man simply grinned back at her and made a beckoning motion with his fingers before patting his leg suggestively.

"Come sit on my lap and we will talk about the first thing that pops up, beautiful," he purred with an eyebrow wiggle.

She felt and heard Hiccup's throaty growl and quickly vacated his lap as she heard Eret's chuckled, "now you've done it."

Just as she stepped aside, Hiccup launched himself at Ilweran. His long frame flying through the air past her as Ilweran put his arms up to block. The force of the impact made a surprisingly audible thud, like two solid tree trunks smashing together. Knocking the blonde man off his boulder and carrying them several feet before the two men began rolling and tussling on the ground. Their play wrestling seeming startlingly real as feral snarls ripped from Hiccup's throat every now and then. Their movements were so fast that she found it hard to follow. Simply looking like a violent blur of tangled arms and legs to her eyes.

"They are a bit scary, aren't they," Eret said quietly as he watched the two men brawl. "When I met Hiccup, he was just a little runt of a thing. Could barely hold up a sword without tipping over. Now him and Toothless are humongous monsters. Ridiculously strong and fast, with new friends that are just as big and scary as them. I don't know where he's been or what he's done, but it has changed him greatly. I don't think it's in a bad way. Still, you have to admit, those two don't even seem human, do they?"

She gazed towards the two unnaturally large, powerful, and beautiful men as she contemplated Eret's words. They perfectly reflected her own thoughts from a few moments ago. He was right. The riders didn't seem human. Though Hiccup had once been, he certainly didn't act like one now. There was something very, very different about him. Even Eret could see it, and he hadn't witnessed Hiccup dropping 50 feet to land on the ground unscathed.

She smiled fondly at the boys as she replied softly, "he has become quite a monster of a man, hasn't he? They both are, it's true, but they are still good and kind. In all fairness, you aren't exactly small or weak yourself Eret. I am not sure how any of you got so big, but I don't seem to see any of the women complaining about it. Monsters or not, they still want to jump your bones. Frequently."

She grinned and chuckled at the grimace Eret gave her at that. "Point taken. Thank you for that reminder. I'm sure Hiccup has told you that not all of the ones that have tried to marry me this week were maidens. A few were old enough to be my grandmother..." he shivered dramatically as he trailed off and Astrid couldn't help but laugh at him again.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the wrestling match was over. Hiccup had Ilweran in a headlock and both men were laughing. "She is mine, and you cannot have her. Go find your own beautiful Viking maiden, you dirty scoundrel!" Hiccup joked before releasing his hold on his friend's neck. Standing and reaching down to pull Ilweran to his feet. Somehow neither one of them had a single mark on them. Not a hair out of place or a smudge of dirt to mar their handsome features. It was unreasonably frustrating.

Ilweran slapped Hiccup on the back as he chuckled. "Unfortunately for me, I think you have already claimed the most beautiful one. I will just have to remain a lonely bachelor forever. Such is my lot in life." Then he sighed dramatically and Hiccup shoved him again as they made their way back over to the rocks they had just vacated.

As Hiccup reached out and pulled Astrid onto his lap again, she smirked at the two of them. "Well, that certainly answers that question." When Hiccup looked at her in confusion, she smiled at him. "I thought that maybe you two didn't participate in the sparring practice because you weren't very good at fighting. Apparently, I was wrong. You don't participate because you are too terrifying. I don't know what you guys are, but I am really starting to think the crazy villagers are right. You two are obviously just hideous monsters risen from Helheim."

Eret grinned at her as Hiccup scoffed. "Hideous monsters from Helheim, are we? I have no idea what you mean. Clearly, we are both weak and timid humans that are simply afraid of fighting the big, brave vikings. Just ask Snotlout." That caused Eret and Astrid to snort loudly.

"Hey now, I am human! Well, sort of. I am still not sure what you are though brother, but she is right about one thing. You certainly are hideous," Ilweran added with a smirk. Causing he and Hiccup to burst out laughing as Astrid stared at them in curious wonder. _What did he mean by 'sort of'? Did that mean that Ilweran wasn't completely human?_

Eret broke into her thoughts as he tentatively revisited their conversation from a moment ago. "Speaking of hideous monsters and women who want to jump my bones... Could you please ask your friend Ruffnut to stop squeezing my behind whenever she sees me. It's getting rather distracting, and is frankly quite dangerous when I'm in the smithy working with hot metal. Not to mention that she's married for Thor's sake!" He finished with a scowl, as Hiccup and Ilweran laughed hysterically at the celt.

Eret pointed a finger at them sternly. "You guys wouldn't find it so funny if she was doing it to you! Maybe if you would stop disappearing whenever she gets close, mine wouldn't be the only behind getting accosted! In fact, if you guys cared about me at all, you'd offer yours up to give mine a break."

Struggling to contain her own mirth, Astrid leaned back against Hiccup's chest. Moving her hand to where his rested on her thigh and distractedly playing with his black ring. Watching the light glint off the emeralds inset into it as she asked, "why don't you just confront her yourself Eret? You're a big boy that should be able to look after himself." She couldn't help grinning at the look of horror on Eret's face. "Just put her sternly in her place like a real man would. Snotlout could teach you," she added innocently.

"If I was going to ask Snot anything, it would be how to repel women the way he does," Eret scoffed. Then he shuddered; "and no way am I asking her myself! She is terrifying! Even more so than these two," he added with a grin of his own as he gestured at Hiccup and Ilweran. The whole group burst out laughing again as Ilweran began to make fun of Eret for being a wuss.

"Maybe that is the real reason that Hiccup brought you here. There is no queen dragon. We just needed you to be a distraction for the women-folk." The blonde man smirked wickedly as Eret threw a rock at him. Ducking out of the way of the stone with casual grace.

As the other two men joked with each other, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. His shoulders still shaking with laughter as he spoke against her hair. "I am actually glad you came today, as I have to leave and I did not want to go without saying goodbye." Worried, she shot him a look. _Surely he wasn't disappearing on her already!_

Seeing her concern, he placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose before saying, "It is not like that. I am going to try and find some wild dragons for you recruits to practice on. Though I would not suggest you try to ride any of them, but you will at least be able to approach and study them. I will be back as soon as I can manage." Then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I am yours for as long as you want me, mi'lady. No matter how far I may need to go, I will always return to you. All you need to do is call and I will feel it, since my heart is still in your care."

She turned to kiss him passionately, and Ilweran got to his feet as he cleared his throat loudly. Slapping Eret on the back with a laugh as the celt rose from his spot on the grass. "That is our cue to leave, my friend. Unless you wanted to stay for the show."

"No thank you," Eret replied with a laugh. "I have no desire to watch my little brother get lucky. Even if it is with the most beautiful woman on this island. Gods in Asgard, they are worse than rutting deer!"

"Sorry," she muttered as she tore her lips away from Hiccup's. She just couldn't seem to control her insatiable desires when she was with him. It was truly amazing that she hadn't jumped him in front of the entire village yet. All three men chuckled at the rising blush on her cheeks as Hiccup tightened his arms around her.

"It is alright. I need to leave anyways. I was hoping to find them at night when they are a little more docile. Luckily for you, I am not going to make you swim with me as we actually already jumped into that freezing pool of death," Hiccup said with a sigh. She looked at him like he was crazy. He chuckled again at her expression as he explained. "I needed to rinse at least some of the smell of Viking off of myself before going in search of wild dragons. They were nice enough to offer to suffer with me."

"Oh, I guess that was probably a good idea, and how very kind of them to not just push you in," she laughed. He gave her a dramatic eye roll and kissed her once more before gently lifting her off his lap. Then they all started putting their clothes back on. Eret's simple tunic and fur combo taking substantially less time than Hiccup and Ilweran's armour and cloak get-up. Once the riders had both donned their cloaks and swords again, she stretched up to kiss Hiccup one last time before he left.

"Do not worry, brother. I will take good care of her while you are away. I promise that she will not get too lonely," Ilweran joked. Winking slyly at Astrid.

Hiccup met his friend's eyes over her head. His muscular arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders as he pulled his lips back to expose his vicious white teeth. "Careful brother. It may be simple payback on your part, but I will choke you again, and this time I will kill you." The blonde man held his hands up in a sign of surrender, grinning at Hiccup. Astrid couldn't stop from joining in their laughter, as Hiccup hugged her tighter to him for a moment before letting her go. Toothless coming over to stand beside his rider and leaning forward to press his snout against her stomach.

The action was painfully familiar and she couldn't help the spike of worry that shot through her. Wrapping her arms around the dragon's huge head, she mumbled, "you take care of him for me, Toothless. Keep him safe, and bring him back." The night fury gave a gentle warble and smiled at her. Nodding his great black head in affirmation as she stepped away. Hiccup leapt onto his back and bowed to her before the two took off into the sky.

She watched them go with some trepidation still in her heart. Once the black speck faded from sight, she turned and started walking back to the village with Eret and Ilweran. A dark cloud of despair beginning to form over her. The others tried to coerce her into conversation, but her heart just wasn't in it. At the edge of the trees, Eret continued on to the village after a pointed look at Ilweran and a final wave in their direction. Ilweran, after glancing around to make sure they were alone, stopped and reached out to place one hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Smiling at her as she looked up into his kind and handsome face.

"He will be back, Astrid. Hiccup has carried a flame for you all these years. Even when he thought that you could never be together, he still never let you go, and he never moved on. If you can handle all of the crazy and the need for some secrets, then he will always be yours. I know, because I had a woman of my own once that was something like you. I cared for her dearly, and I may have had to leave her for stints of time, but I never left for long. She still owns my heart and likely always will, even though she no longer walks this world."

Then he sobered slightly as he locked his amber eyes on her blue ones. "You must still be careful with him, my dear. He loves you and so he is gentle with you, but he is even more dangerous than he seems. Be mindful of your words and actions around him, as he would do anything to protect you and please you. Our type tend to get rather territorial of those we choose, and him much more so. Do not ask him for something unless you really mean it."

Then he strode away from her before she could ask him what he meant. It had all seemed very cryptic and left her head spinning. _What had he meant by 'their type' getting territorial? Did he mean dragon riders? And why had he said that she needed to mind her words and actions? About what exactly?_ Though she suspected that he might have been hinting about Snotlout with that part. Particularly her jokes that she wouldn't mind him dead. _Would Hiccup really kill Snotlout just because she asked him to? This was all so confusing!_

Watching him walk away she thought over his words. There were so many things that didn't make sense to her. So many questions that Hiccup had avoided answering. Claiming that it was for her safety. _Could she really stay with him without knowing anything about him? Would she honestly be able to look past all of the secrets and just be satisfied with what he could give?_ Maybe, but she doubted it. Astrid Hofferson was not the type of girl that just sat by and ignored things that bothered her.


	22. Truths and Trials

Hiccup was only gone for a little over a day. Returning the second morning with a few wild dragons in tow for them to practice on. Just as he had said, they did not attempt to ride these dragons. Instead, they simply tried to gain their trust enough to approach them. At first Astrid had been quite sceptical that they would even be able to get close to these wild creatures. Eventually she realized that he had been right all along. The dragons were kind and gentle as long as you didn't do anything to threaten them.

After training that day, she ran straight to the cove. During his absence, she had resolved that Hiccup was going to give her some answers. No matter what he and Ilweran said, she just had to know some things. Mostly, she needed to know who and what Hiccup was. His words, peculiar abilities, and absolute inhuman-ness were driving her to distraction. Add to that Ilweran's words about being 'sort of' human, and she had more questions than ever. The fact that they both referred to the vikings as humans, instead of people, was incredibly suspicious and irritating.

As she ran into his embrace, her picked her up and spun her around. Kissing her exuberantly before setting her back on her feet. She had been determined to be unyielding and demanding with him. Instead, he disarmed her again. Seeming to read her thoughts somehow.

"I expect that you are here to ask me some things. Am I correct to assume that you are planning to force the answers out of me if you have to," he asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, that's right," she smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

"Well, if it is the truth you want, then you should probably sit down first." In one of his nearly invisible movements, he picked her up. Suddenly they were sitting on one of the boulders by the pond, with her perched on his lap. She hadn't even realized they were moving. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. Gazing down into her stunned face as he said, "there, much better. Now, what is bothering you the most mi'lady?"

"What are you?" The words burst from her before she could stop them. He chuckled at her outburst, and she felt the peculiar need to elaborate. "So, I've been watching you since you got back. From your arrival at the nest, to the other day with Ilweran and Eret, and every possible moment in between. Needless to say, I have noticed a few things."

"Only a few?" Hiccup asked with feigned innocence.

"Okay, I've noticed a lot of things. I'm not the only one either! Eret thinks that you and Ilweran don't seem human, and I have to agree with him. You guys are gigantic, unnatural beasts. Too fast, too strong, and too beautiful. It's not normal. Not to mention that you can apparently jump from ridiculous heights while carrying a full grown woman, and somehow not kill either of you with the landing. Then Ilweran said that he was 'sort of human', whatever that means, but it really seemed to confirm what I already felt." She paused to take a breath, surprised when he didn't immediately cut across her to start denying it all or telling her that she was crazy.

"Oh, and let's not forget your scary fangs, and the terrifying fact that you can snarl and growl just like a dragon..."

"You think my teeth are scary? That is not really the way I remember it, exactly. I seem to recall you practically jumping me when I growled at you," he grinned wickedly at her. Exposing his gleaming fangs and causing that cursed wave of desire to churn in her gut again. She growled unimpressively and punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop trying to distract me. You know what I mean. Anyways, Ilweran said that 'your type' tend to get territorial. At first I thought that he meant dragon riders, but now I'm not so sure. What type was he talking about Hiccup? And don't you dare tell me that I'm crazy or imagining it!"

He sobered slightly as he settled his green eyes on her face. "I would never tell you that you are crazy, and you most certainly are not imagining it. I expect that Ilweran was referring to half-breeds. We do tend to be quite territorial once we have allowed ourselves to become attached to a woman. I suspect it is a side effect of our residual human-ness. Though there are only two of us currently in existence, so maybe it would not be the same for all of them. I know that I am definitely much more territorial than Ilweran, but that is a completely different issue."

"All of who? What exactly do you mean by half-breeds Hiccup? Why would you be worse?" She couldn't keep the nervous tremor out of her voice. He was finally giving her some answers, but now she wasn't sure that she really wanted them anymore.

He smiled gently as he met her concerned gaze. "You are absolutely right, Astrid. I am not human. Not anymore. A very small part of me still is. My emotions, for example, are generally human based. Which is likely part of why I am so possessive of you, though it is not the only reason. My new mind has a hard time processing and prioritizing human feelings. The rest of me, including my mind, is mostly elven in nature. Ilweran is the same, part human, part elf. It is why we are so fast and strong. It is also why we are so tall and alluring. Elves are, at their core, the physical vessels of nature spirits. The embodiment of absolute perfection and power created through manipulating wild energies. It all sounds very confusing, because it is."

"As for the other reason that I am more territorial and possessive than Ilweran, that is one thing that I will not tell you. No matter how angry you get at me for it. There are only two others besides myself and Toothless who know the answer to that question, and I doubt very much that they would tell you either. Even if you could somehow manage to find and contact them. I am sorry Astrid, but some secrets must remain my own for completely selfish reasons."

Scowling at that last statement, she tried to process the rest of his words, but they all just seemed so ridiculous. Maybe she could believe that Ilweran was a half-elf or whatever. After all, his features were a strange combination of human and something else that was unfamiliar to her. The amber colour of his eyes had always seemed especially peculiar. As if he was not from this world. Hiccup just looked like Hiccup though. A very tall, broad, and well muscled Hiccup, but still very human.

"It is an illusion, Astrid," he sighed. She looked up at him in surprise. She couldn't remember asking him anything out loud. Somehow, he was continuing to answer her thoughts as if he could read her mind.

"You are wondering how you are supposed to believe that I am a half-breed when I look so human. That is the whole point. The illusion makes everyone see the human fantasy instead of the elven reality. It is a necessary precaution when I am here, unfortunately. If you think the villagers are afraid of me now..." he trailed off vaguely as he moved his arms around to hold his hands up in front of her. The black serpent ring with the emerald eyes glinting in the evening light.

He reached up and slowly slid the ring off his finger before turning back to her. Meeting her eyes and almost seeming to hold his breath in nervous expectation of her reaction. Clearly he was waiting for her to say something, but all she seemed able to do was stare. The reality of his words hitting her all at once as she gazed up at him in wonder. He hadn't been exaggerating. He hadn't been making fun of her. Most of all though, he hadn't been lying. He certainly wasn't human. That much was incredibly plain to see.

What he was, was beautiful. Absolutely, painfully, beautiful. Even more exotic and enticing than Ilweran. His lovely golden skin only accentuated the bright emerald green of his large slanting eyes. Making the colour resemble fresh spring leaves. Delicate brows and cheekbones contrasted intriguingly with his strong jaw and feral white teeth. There was a strange and undeniable sort of wild magic radiating off of him that even her dull human senses could feel. It left his skin and his eyes glowing subtly, but noticeably. As if they were backlit by their own sun.

She reached a tentative hand up to pull back his mop of auburn hair. Feeling another jolt go through her at the sight of his distinctly pointed ears. Bringing her other hand up to trace it over the slender curve of his brow. Following the sharp plains and angles down over the high ridge of his cheek, then on to the hard edge of his jaw. The rugged path it took towards his mouth was the only familiar piece of this shocking new face. As she skimmed her fingertips over the delicate curve of his flawless lower lip, she saw the unmistakable spark of desire light in his luminous eyes.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he murmured softly. "It is hard to explain, but your touch has always been a strange mix of burning heat and pleasurable pain. As an elf, all of my senses are incredibly heightened and I can truthfully say that I have never experienced anything as wonderful as you. Now could you please say something before I lose my mind with worry."

His voice had a strange musical lilt to it now. One that seemed to fit better with his new face. "You're beautiful, Hiccup." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them, but she may not have bothered changing them anyways. There was really only one way to describe him. Beautiful.

He chuckled softly at her praise as he placed a kiss on her finger tips where they were still resting over his lips. "Unfortunately mi'lady, I am simply an ugly moth in a butterfly disguise. Still, I am impressed that you are not screaming and running for the hills yet." His cryptic words confused her slightly. _Why would he call himself an ugly moth? No one could be less ugly._

Choosing to ignore this riddle for now, she scoffed at him and shrugged. It felt perfectly blasé and she was quite proud of herself, all things considered. "I've suspected for a while that you weren't exactly human Hiccup, though I never could've guessed that you were an elf. I am not sure how you became one, and honestly I don't even want to know right now. My human brain can only handle so much crazy in one night. Where did you get that ring anyways, and how does it work?"

"Unfortunately, that is one of those secrets that I do need to keep for your safety and you do not really want to know, anyways. Trust me on that." She frowned at him, but there was just something about the look in his eyes that said he would not budge on this.

Giving in for tonight, she grumbled, "fine, but I do have one more question though. Ilweran said that you are dangerous. What did he mean by that exactly?"

Hiccup looked slightly uncomfortable, though it was very hard to tell with his elven features. "He was telling you the truth. I am dangerous. Even more so than you can imagine, though I would never physically hurt you. On the contrary, you are mine and I would frankly do anything necessary to keep you safe. Still, I am doing my best to contain my less-than-friendly feelings for your betrothed. I have developed a healthy measure of self-control over the years, but I am not actually as gentle and even tempered as I appear to be. Although I really hope that you never need to see the very worst in me." She looked at him steadily for a moment. Taking in the wild energy, luminous eyes, and vicious teeth.

He was right. There was something distinctly dangerous about him. She could practically feel it pulsing through the air between them, and she always had. The only problem was that it did not feel dangerous to her. Instead of spawning fear, it simply fed the flames of desire he had kindled. It was the very reason that she had forgotten about his aura of darkness before, and it was the same reason that she knew she would forget again. No matter how many warnings she got.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Hiccup," she said with a smile.

"You are most welcome mi'lady," he smiled back. Making to slide his ring back on.

Reaching out, she put her hand over his. Blocking the path of the ring as she looked up into his confused face. "Please leave it off for a little longer. You really are incredibly beautiful, and I would kind of like to enjoy you exactly as you are. The real you. Just this once," she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He barked out a laugh before grinning wickedly at her and setting the ring down beside him. Bending down to press his perfect lips to hers as his hands moved to run languidly down her body. Gripping her waist briefly and spinning her around so that she was straddling his lap, as she tangled her hands into his hair. The sensation of his pointed ears brushing against her fingers sending startling surges of lust coursing through her. Still, she wanted to take it slow. Deny her desire for as long as she could, just to see if he would let her take the reigns for once.

Running her hands down over the hard plains of his body until she could grip the hem of his tunic, she pulled it up and over his head. Feeling his growing erection pressing against her as she tossed the shirt aside before letting her eyes drink him in. His already glorious body somehow seemed even more perfect now. She wasn't sure if it was his new face making her think that it was, or if she was simply seeing the truth of him now. Honestly, she didn't really care why. She just wanted to explore every inch of him. This absolutely gorgeous man that was all hers.

Leaning forward, she began to trail soft kisses down over his neck and chest. His simple pendant glistened brightly against his tanned skin, and she ran her fingertips over it. The strange energy flowing off of him sending little shocks of fire through her every time she touched his skin. Each one adding to the flaring heat in her belly, and the intensity of it surprised her. She had always wanted him, but never this badly. This was an almost painful need, rather than a lustful desire.

His sharp intake of breath as she nibbled gently at one of his nipples set her body completely aflame. Something about him was singing to her. Urging her to take him right now, but she fought against it. Usually it was him taking his time with her. Teasing and caressing until her lust had built to a fever pitch. Now it was her turn. She wanted to enjoy this. Drag out this strange and overwhelming longing for him that was taking over her very soul. No wonder the women of the village couldn't resist chasing the riders. Whatever this wild elven magic was, it was potent and irresistible.

His hands slid down her sides, sending disorienting tingles though her. She let him take her tunic off, but when his hands moved around to undo her breast bindings, she shook her head at him. He gave her a searching look for a moment, before chuckling softly and sliding his hands back down to grip her waist. Surrendering control to her. That simple act of submission was almost her undoing. Causing the passion simmering inside her to spike. Suddenly, she wanted him to manhandle her instead, as she ground herself wantonly against him. Moaning as she crushed these urges, she continued to kiss her way down his chest.

Working her way down to the solid ridges of muscle on his stomach, she ran her tongue slowly over every single valley. Mapping his delicious abs with her mouth before sliding the rest of the way off his lap. As she kissed her way over his hip, she began to undo his belt. Pulling his trousers down so that she could follow the night fury's tail on its sensual path south. The V shape of his obliques was impossibly perfect as she trailed her lips and fingertips over it. The soft moans escaping from him were driving her wild and she was surprised at how ready she was, just from touching him.

She looked up into his luminous green eyes as she worked his trousers down his long legs. He was leaning back on the rock and smiling down at her. The dark desire burning in his over-bright eyes, paired with the feral teeth glinting between his perfect lips, set her blood boiling again. He looked like a predator on the hunt, but she did not feel like prey for once. She felt powerful and beautiful, basking in that gaze. He never looked at anyone else that way, and it was probably a good thing as it was both completely irresistible and absolutely terrifying.

Her muscles clenched in expectation as she stepped back to appreciate his gloriously naked body. He let her look him over for a long moment. Then his smile transformed into a wicked grin, exposing more of his fangs, as he raised a finger to beckon her closer. The gesture giving her the strange feeling that she was being pulled by a rope around her middle. His finger apparently attached to the other end, as her hips seemed to drag the rest of her body towards him without her participation.

She looked at him in confusion, but he just crushed his mouth to hers as he rested his hands on her bare waist. Sending shocks of hot lightening spiking through her at the touch of skin on skin, causing her knees to nearly give out. The dull ache of want she had been ignoring suddenly flashing over uncontrollably and consuming her thoughts. She couldn't move away if she tried, as her body arched towards him like she was a puppet on strings. Desperate, painful desire began to course through her veins. At her needy gasp, he chuckled softly before growling, "if you do not start taking your clothes off soon, I refuse to be responsible for my actions."

She laughed at him and leaned back to gaze at his beautiful face. Finding that she was suddenly free of the strange force that had held her to him. The desperate rush of desire fading back to a manageable ache. Whatever had just happened, it had been him causing it, though she had no idea how. "Hey, I thought that you were handing me control for tonight," she joked.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I just want you naked while you torture me. Is that really too much to ask?" His voice was a sensual purr that spoke straight to her groin. The musical tones in it singing to her body in a way that she never imagined possible. She truly could not deny him his request, as her mind immediately became overwhelmed with his strange magic again. Clouding her thoughts and stealing her resolve. Still, she found that this unnatural call was not upsetting to her. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. The reality that he could likely satisfy her body with just his voice if he so chose was an intriguing idea.

"You don't fight fair, Haddock" she grumbled half-heartedly, as she started to slide her own skirt and leggings down. Suddenly all she wanted to do was rip her clothes off at top speed, and she somehow knew that it was his doing. Still, she pushed back by going just slow enough to give him a show as she deliberately allowed her hands to trail over her own skin. Watching the fire of need blaze in his eyes as she put her best effort into driving him crazy.

"I have never claimed otherwise, mi'lady," he offered with a shrug. His lopsided smirk still looking inhumanly perfect and wringing another laugh out of her as she reached back to undo her breast bindings. Unwinding them and letting the fabric flutter to the ground, before climbing back on top of him again. Wrapping her hand around his member and stroking a few times, she paused to enjoy the sound of his breath hissing through his teeth. Sliding herself slowly up his lap as her other hand wandered over his chest. Stopping when she was just close enough to rub herself against him, but not actually take him.

"Now, you had better keep your hands to yourself if you want me to continue, handsome," she said with a smirk of her own. "I will tell you when you are allowed to touch me. For now, I just want you to watch." She couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her at the show he made of placing his hands back on the boulder while he grinned at her.

"Yes ma'am," he offered with a wink, and to her surprise, he did. He watched her play with him, a savage pleasure lighting his exotic face. Keeping his hands on the stone as she told him what to do. Teasing him as she ordered him to kiss here, or nibble there. Never letting him touch her for very long. Every time she proclaimed that he had tasted her enough, he would obey. Pulling back from her before looking up into her face expectantly. The subtle glow backlighting his features seeming to burn brighter as his need grew.

It felt so powerful, this absolute control that he was giving her. There was a dangerous spark of hunger in his eyes as she gazed into them. Something dark and mesmerizing that only served to take her higher. Intoxicating her senses as it pulled her deeper into his web. The fact that he obviously could steal all of her will and make her bend to his was an unexpected shock. He somehow had an even more powerful weapon in his arsenal than just his inhuman beauty and inescapable allure. He could truly manipulate her. Literally drag her down the path he chose, instead of resorting to guiding and hoping like a human. It was a completely unnecessary advantage, as she couldn't really imagine any woman denying him her body.

Still, the fact that he was holding himself back and letting her do as she pleased with him instead, simply reinforced how absolutely perfect he was. She didn't know how he had controlled her like that, but she still felt no fear of it. He had promised that he would never hurt her, and she believed him. She brought her hand up from his chest to trail her fingers over his unnaturally beautiful face again. Leaning in to claim his perfect mouth as she finally allowed herself to sink onto him. Groaning loudly as a shudder of relief coursed through her body.

It was all he could do to keep his hands off her. This beautiful and wonderful goddess of his. When she had quietly asserted control, he had been caught off guard at first. He had never taken the submissive role and he wasn't even sure if he could. Still, if it was what she wanted, he was willing to try. As she teased him relentlessly, the feeling of her moisture gliding over him but never enveloping him, it was driving the beast inside crazy. He could make her surrender to him with the simplest brush of his mind, but he wouldn't. The pleasure she was taking from dominating him was making this worth the effort.

He knew that she could read the spark of darkness in his eyes. He had seen her recognize it and then watched in surprise as it simply stoked her desire. She knew that he was so much more than human now. Had felt him take control of her body and mind, though she didn't know how. She knew that he could bend her to his will, and she would be powerless to stop it. Yet somehow, she was still not afraid of him. She simply wanted him more, causing him to be less careful than he should be.

The overwhelming need she was spawning had stolen his common sense. Instead of behaving himself, he had shown her small glimpses of the powers he was supposed to keep secret. Asserting control over her mind that she couldn't possibly ignore. She may not have been able to feel the intrusion, but the end result was pretty obvious anyways. Then he had channeled some of his own insatiable desire into her body, just to push her along. She had already been calling to the worst in him and he was struggling to contain it. Now she was pushing him to the brink with her torture, and he was dangerously close to losing his tenuous grip on self control.

The savage hunger was building inside him again as he marvelled at her. Head thrown back, with her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she moaned, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He would never get enough of this woman. Watching her perfect body as she ground herself on him, he desperately wanted to run his hands over her. Needed to taste her perfect breasts as they bounced by his face. The pendant he had made her nestled between them like a promise, as it glinted silver in the fading light. Barely maintaining his hold on his demons, he opted to plead with his eyes instead of using his magic again. She met his desperate gaze and a wicked smile grew on her delicate lips.

"Is there something that you want, Hiccup? Could it be that you're tired of simply watching? Now you want to touch me too? You did follow my orders reasonably well, so I suppose you think that you deserve some sort of reward for being such a good boy," she chuckled softly. Her teasing words and the tone of authority in her voice was sexy as fuck. The beast inside rearing its head as he growled savagely at her. Feeling her muscles clench around him as the animalistic sound sang to her wild side.

"If it means that much to you, then yes, you may touch me," she laughed. Grinning at him as she brought her mouth to his. _Sweet fuck! Finally,_ he thought as he put his hands on her. Digging his fingers in roughly as he pulled her closer. Tilting her hips to allow her clit to rub against him as he bucked his hips up to meet her. Her answering gasp was delicious and he released her mouth to trail kisses down over her neck and chest. Taking one perfect pink nipple into his mouth and nibbling gently as she arched towards him.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as she rode him. Lewd groans falling from her lips in rhythm with his thrusts as he helped her lift her hips. Cupping her fine ass in both hands as he watched her come undone. She was absolutely perfect. How had he ever fooled himself into thinking that he could walk away from this woman. He wanted to see her fall apart above him. To feel her shake and whimper as her orgasm rocked her. Knowing that he was the only one allowed to take her there.

He knew that she was close. Moving one hand around, he circled his thumb over her pleasure centre as he closed his mouth around her taut peak again. Biting down until he felt her body respond to the mix of pleasure and pain. The result was instantaneous. She cried his name into the night as she clutched wildly at his back and shoulders. Her body pulsing around him as she came. Gritting his teeth, he let her fall apart for a moment before lifting her off of him in one swift motion. As much as he would love to finish inside this goddess, it was not a risk he was willing to take at the moment. It would bring up too many more awkward questions.

She collapsed against him as she trembled through her release. Her forehead resting on his shoulder as she gasped for breath. Wrapping her in his embrace, he pulled her close as her tremors slowly calmed. She felt so perfect in his arms and he simply breathed in the wonderful scent of her, while she tried to steady her racing heart. "Thank you Hiccup," she eventually sighed against his neck.

Chuckling, he said, "for what? Having sex with you? You are very welcome." He grinned at her as she raised her head to look at him.

"You're an idiot," she muttered, punching his shoulder. "I don't think I really need to thank you for having sex with me. The sex itself is thanks enough, you dork. No, thank you for telling me the truth, and for trusting me enough to let me see the real you. Mostly, thank you for handing me the reigns, when you very clearly did not have to." She gave him a pointed look, and he sighed.

"I never intended for you to see that, but your magic touch and wicked ways stole most of my common sense. You are absolutely right. I could have made you surrender at any moment, while also making you believe that it was your idea. It is a skill that has many uses outside of the bedroom as well, but not one that I use very often in either place. I do not usually run around stealing the will of others. In case that makes you feel any better about it, or the fact that I cannot explain it to you."

She met his eyes with a sigh of her own. "Honestly, I already figured out that you wouldn't tell me how you did it. Just like with that ring, I'm sure you'll say that I don't really want to know anyways. The truth is that I do want to know. I want to know everything about you. I can't help it. It's just the way I am, Hiccup."

"I know Astrid, and I will explain what I can to you, but not all at once please. You have not run screaming for the hills yet, but you might. I need time to figure out how to tell you what I need to. For right this moment though, I would just like to hold you in my arms and pretend that no matter what I am, you will still want me anyways." She gazed at his face for a long time, before huffing out a disgruntled breath.

"For tonight, I think I can manage that," she replied, as she settled herself against him again. Laying her head back down on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. As he held her, he could hear her breathing begin to slow as the exhaustion of passion finally overruled the curiosity. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she mumbled, "It doesn't matter what you tell me, Hiccup. I'm always going to want you..."

He kissed her cheek as her voice trailed off, replaced by the soft breaths of sleep. "Maybe not..." he sighed against her hair.

***

Hiccup had woken her up before it got too late. Helping her to get her clothes back on and kissing her tenderly before she made her way back through the forest. She had gotten some very important questions answered, but now she just had so many new ones. It was enough to drive anyone mad as Mildew! Unfortunately, she had the feeling that Hiccup wasn't kidding when he said that he couldn't explain certain things to her. As irritating as that was.

Although, if he knew her as well as she thought he did, he would not be surprised at all when she pestered him again tomorrow. He never got angry with her about it, despite the fact that it had to be driving him crazy. Good, she thought savagely. He should know what it feels like! Still, she climbed into her bed with a smile. Picturing the perfect creature of hers that was hidden beneath the strange black ring.

Over the next couple weeks, Hiccup left a few more times. Always returning promptly with more varieties of wild dragons for the lessons. Fishlegs, in particular, seemed to find his calling in training the beasts. He had begun making cards containing the basic training information for these different species. Like a personal version of the dragon manual. Only these cards were designed to help the vikings approach and befriend these dragons, rather than get close enough to kill them. The large man claimed that he was going to eventually make a book to help future riders learn the truth about dragons.

One day he confessed that he was putting so much effort into it because it was distracting him from Ruff's fawning over the handsome newcomers. Looking at him in surprise, she asked, "why don't you just talk to Ruff about it if you don't like it Fish? She's your wife and she loves you. I'm sure she would stop if you told her that it's upsetting you."

"Oh, it's not that it's upsetting me, really. I don't love watching her hit on other men, sure, but I know that she would never actually cheat on me with them. Besides, after she spends the day ogling Eret and the others, I gotta say, the sex has never been better." Then he laughed boisterously at the look of horrified shock on her face as he walked away. Leaving her stuttering after him like an innocent maiden.

Despite the rigorous routine of the days, she still found time to sneak away to the cove at night to spend time with Hiccup. Needing to be near him. When she asked, he would remove his serpent ring so that she could marvel at his face again. As she basked in his perfection, he would massage her aching muscles with his marvellous hands. All while they conversed about the preparations going on in the rest of the village. When he wasn't helping with their sparring practices, Eret had been working with Stoick and Gobber on the strategy for the soldiers on the ground. Eret's dragon trapping knowledge was proving very beneficial in this and he and Gobber had formed a quick friendship.

Stoick liked the man as well. His steadfast personality and solid build likely reminded Stoick of himself at that age. If she was honest, it made her angry with the chief. She couldn't be sure of course, but something in her just knew that Stoick was wishing his son had been more like Eret. He had no idea that Hiccup had grown up into even more than that, and he never would. Hiccup and his father were polite with each other, but there was an unexplainable tension that coursed through their every interaction.

She wasn't sure if they were even aware of it themselves. It was as if Stoick felt threatened by this mysterious masked stranger. She would have thought that it was because he was worried that they were trying to take over, but that wasn't it. He was perfectly friendly with Ilweran. She truly suspected that it was just a residual part of their previously uncomfortable relationship that they had been unable to get past. Though Hiccup did have reason to be somewhat testy with his father.

Astrid couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have your own father recognize you. True, Hiccup was wearing somewhat of a disguise and he looked a lot different, but his personality was still the same. Despite his imposing stature, the sarcastic, inventive, and kind boy from the forge still shone through. His voice, his humour, his beautiful eyes, all screamed for people to pay attention and notice him. Yet they never did. He never let on that it upset him, but she was sure that it must be.

Gobber had even tried dropping hints to Stoick, hoping to help him 'see'. It was no good, though. Perhaps, just like with Astrid's axe, Stoick just didn't want to see it. His son had been gone for ten years. Even though he was back now, he was still hiding from the tribe. There could be no clearer sign that he did not intend to stay. It was a bitter reality for her too. Knowing that he would never be able to stay, but not yet knowing the full truth behind why he had to leave.

True to her nature, she had tried pestering him to find out where he had been these past five years. Or what he had been doing. She just couldn't leave it well enough alone. He always expertly evaded or distracted her. Giving mysterious explanations that never really told her anything. Describing small and insignificant events that didn't give away anything important and left a whole lot of time unaccounted for. When she pressed him for proper answers, he would get quiet and withdrawn. Explaining that he was enjoying this time with her and wanted to avoid scaring her away too soon. Eventually, she would finally give in and changed the subject.

She knew that he had claimed that he was keeping secrets to protect her safety, but he had never said who she was in danger from. Ilweran, as well, had told her that these secrets were necessary. It didn't matter what they said to try and convince her. She still wanted to know. What could possibly be so dangerous that Hiccup needed to hide it from her? She was a warrior that could look after herself. Still, after he refused to give in to her need for answers, she would eventually let it drop for the night. Picking it back up again tomorrow, much to his displeasure.

No matter what else was going on, their talks would always eventually come back to possible ways for Astrid to nullify the contract between her and Snotlout. Without bringing shame to her and her family, that is. Hiccup seemed to have taken it as his personal responsibility to find a solution to that particular problem. Unfortunately, the stupid contract seemed to be the only thing about Snotlout that was perfect.

Mindful of Ilweran's words, she had not suggested Snotlout's death again, but they were short on other options. Once, she had even suggested that he use his strange powers to just make Snot change his mind, but he adamantly refused. Unfortunately, unless he wanted to tamper with the will of the entire council, political unions could not be revoked by a simple change of mind. It was annoying to admit, but he was right. She had begun to notice that every time they made love, Hiccup would get moody and despondent for a while afterwards. Though he would immediately snap himself out of it when he realized that it was upsetting her.

She knew that it still bothered him to take her love while she remained promised to another man. Regardless of his feelings on this matter however, he never spurned her desire for his touch. Almost going out of his way to maintain some amount of contact with her at all times, no matter how small. Whether it was letting his hands linger over her hers while 'showing' her something during lessons, discreetly brushing his fingers over her back and shoulders, or coming up behind her to place a gentle kiss on her neck when no one was watching. Sometimes just standing near enough that she could feel his warmth.

Whenever they were alone together, he would pull her onto his lap, or wrap his strong arms around her to hold her close. Never content to leave too much space between their bodies. He seemed just as incapable of staying away from her as she was of staying away from him. It simply felt like they were supposed to be together. As if their love was a force of nature that could not be denied. They fit too well for it to be wrong.

He had explained to her that he would have to leave eventually, but she always found some way to look past that reality. She would deal with it some other day. He had promised that he would not leave her forever this time. Claiming that he was hers for as long as she wanted him. She would always want him, so he would always need to return. It still meant that she would have many more lonely nights in her future. Years spent waiting for him. Enduring all of the same pain all over again. It was a daunting prospect, but what could she do. She would never get over him. That much she knew to be true.

For now she was just happy for the moments spent with him. She seemed to be unable to ever get enough of the feeling of his hands on her. Always wanting more of him. He was marvellous and perfect. Everything about him, his scent, his looks, his glorious body, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. She just couldn't stay away from him, even if she knew that it was going to be her demise. His touches were like air to the drowning. Somehow always gentle and sweet despite the fire they ignited. Allowing her to conveniently forget about Ilweran's warning that he was dangerous.

All the nights in his arms were still beginning to take their toll on her, despite her denials. The more time she spent with him during the evenings, the harder it became to maintain the charade during the days. She would find herself watching him too closely, standing too near him, or laughing with him too easily. Often she had noticed Ruff or Fishlegs watching her and the dark rider with appraising eyes.

When she did allow herself to be honest, she could feel the coming time of his departure looming over her like a smothering black mass of despair. Sometimes the pain in her chest was so all consuming that she felt she might actually suffocate from it. No matter how hard she tried to pretend that it didn't bother her, she knew that he could see right through the act. It was for this reason that she welcomed the recruits from the other clans and the convenient distraction they would bring.

***

It took nearly a month for all of the allies to get their chosen soldiers to Berk. Hiccup had waited until all of the new prospective riders had arrived before making his selection. Astrid had watched, amazed, as the new hopefuls had trembled at the sight of the approaching man in his dark cloak and snarling mask. She had gotten so used to his disguise that she had almost forgotten how terrifying it was at first sight. She smirked as she watched the mighty Vikings pale and cower in the presence of this tall, menacing stranger. The she quickly schooled her features back to neutral as she caught Ruffnut staring at her intently.

Ilweran had introduced himself and Scáth to the new recruits. Then he had instructed them to line themselves up to be assessed. Astrid had watched with great amusement as the new female recruits eyed the gorgeous riders speculatively. Here we go again, she couldn't help but think. The women of Berk had not really given up on nabbing one of the strangers, but they had slowed their pursuits. Now there would be a whole new passel of females on the island, just longing to torment the riders and Eret. There was a group of women from the Bog Burglar Tribe that already looked ready to cause mayhem for the men.

The most troublesome of the lot were currently awaiting the selection process. Hoping to be able to join the others in lessons. Ilweran had said that only once they were confirmed worthy would they be accepted into the training. Astrid had no idea what he meant by confirming the worthiness of the hopefuls. Perhaps he and Hiccup were going to interrogate each of them? That would take forever. She promptly resigned herself to an afternoon of boredom and was consequently surprised when Hiccup stepped forward alone and slipped one of his two swords from his back, scabbard and all. Was he going to challenge them to a duel? He hadn't done that with the recruits from Berk.

Holding his sword on the left side of his body, Hiccup walked to the far right end of the line. Astrid saw him mutter something under his breath and grip the hilt with one hand. His other hand clasped over the gap between guard and sheath. Then he began to walk down the line without saying a word. He reached one recruit and stopped before them. Unsure why, Astrid looked to Hiccup in confusion and her breath caught in her throat.

There was a glow emanating between his fingers from the barely visible blade he held. Just like her axe! Except this light shifted between emerald green and a strange blue-purple. Looking around, she noticed Fishlegs also staring at the glowing blade, his mouth gaping open. Catching his attention, she shook her head once. Clueing in, he quickly closed his mouth and faced forward again to watch.

Hiccup studied the young man intently for a moment before meeting Ilweran's gaze. The other rider had been silently standing by, but now he met Hiccup's look sombrely and nodded once. Hiccup then continued on down the line. As soon as he had stepped away from the recruit, the glow had faded. It did not happen again and he eventually reached the end of the line. Looking to Ilweran, he nodded his head and slung the sword over his back to rejoin its twin. Astrid realized that the strange glow must mean something important to the two men. Hiccup backed away from the line, allowing Ilweran to address them again.

"You, what is your name?" Ilweran asked, pausing by the recruit that the sword had singled out. He was a large and brutish man. Nearly the same height as Hiccup and Ilweran, but much bulkier. With short cropped black hair and a face that looked somewhat flattened, as if it had been crushed by stampeding yaks. He really looked as if he might be part troll. He was wearing a mismatched ensemble of stained furs and leathers and in his hand was the largest and most absurd war hammer she had ever seen. Like someone had simply strapped a handle to a small boulder. It didn't even look real. When he smiled at her, Astrid could see that many of his front teeth were missing.

Everything about the man was repulsive. Astrid felt an involuntary shudder run through her as his mud brown eyes wandered lazily over her body. Seeming to linger on all of her most intimate areas with a greedy weight and feeling like an unwanted touch from a cold, dead hand. Repeatedly returning to her despite the threatening scowl she had shot at him.

Even his voice was repulsive, as he answered Ilweran's question in a guttural voice that made him seem even more troll-like. "I am Stormheart and my father is a General of the Meathead Tribe, sir" the man replied in an arrogant tone. Making the 'sir' sound like an insult.

"Very well, Stormheart. You have been measured and unfortunately been found wanting. You will not be permitted to join your fellow recruits in dragon training. There is no place for tainted souls amongst the riders. You may return to your tribe." Stormheart looked shocked, and then furious. He stepped out of the line and began shouting at the white rider.

"What do you mean I've been found wanting? By who? That deformed loser in black? What does he know? He didn't even do anything! You can't stop me from riding a dragon. My father is on the council. You unnatural freaks are gonna be sorry when he gets ahold of you. I can't wait until he hears about this! I'll give you a tainted soul. Tainted with your blood, soon." He raised his oversized war hammer and took a menacing step towards Hiccup, who didn't even flinch.

Quicker than the eye could follow, Ilweran drew his own sword and held it against the young man's throat. It was a beautiful white and gold blade, similar in shape to Hiccup's. Stormheart stopped in his tracks as he felt the edge graze his neck. The razor edge leaving a thin red line of blood that trickled down over his stubbly gullet.

"I would think very wisely about your next action young man, for it may be your last. The selection process is complete and you are not welcome. Every chief has agreed to our authority in this matter. Now put away that ridiculous weapon and leave this academy while you still have your pride and your life."

No one moved. The moment seemed to stretch on forever as the young man glared down Ilweran over the sword and Ilweran met his gaze dispassionately. Finally, Stormheart threw his hammer down to the ground and stormed out of the arena. Everyone was stunned. Especially the recruits from Berk. None of them had seen either of the riders respond violently to anyone. If they'd had to pick which one seemed least threatening though, it would have been the calm and diplomatic one in white.

"Well, that went well..." came Hiccup's voice from under the mask.

"Indeed," Ilweran replied as he sheathed his blade. "There is always one, is there not? Although I really wish that, just once, we would be allowed to kill them." Both men chuckled softly at that. Then Ilweran turned back to the line of stunned Vikings. "Congratulations recruits. You have passed your first test. Welcome to dragon training."

***

Fishlegs had been dying to question Scáth about his strange sword all day, but the death glare he had received from Astrid was enough to stop him from mentioning it in front of the entire academy. After training was done however, he raced to catch up to Scáth as the man made his way back to the village with Astrid. "How does your sword work?" He spouted without any preemptive pleasantries.

Scáth looked taken aback for a moment. "It works just like any other sword I suppose," he replied in a politely confused tone that Fishlegs didn't buy for a second.

"You know what I mean! It started glowing by that Stormheart guy. Then you and Ilweran shared some kind of look. Next thing we know, that guy is being thrown out of dragon training. Why was it glowing? What does it mean? How does it do it? Does the other one do it too? Does it do something different? Where did you get them? Did you make them?" Fishlegs finally had to stop to catch his breath.

The huge night fury landed beside them at that exact moment and Scáth moved towards Astrid. Touching her gently on the arm and speaking in a softer voice than any Fish had heard him use before. "I know that you do not want to be burdened by the extra weight for the hikes, but it would be best if you would start carrying that axe of yours again. It is fine to leave it in the ring during training, but please do not leave home or go wandering around without it. Especially after dark." She nodded at him, looking only slightly confused.

Then he turned to his dragon, and in an uncomfortably graceful gesture, mounted the saddle in a single bound. _How does he do that?_ Fishlegs thought, frustrated. Scáth turned his hidden face towards the man on the ground. "I am sure that I have no idea what you are talking about," he stated calmly. Gesturing towards Astrid as he said, "make sure she gets home safely," before spurring his dragon into the sky.

This was all so confusing! Fishlegs hated being confused! Acting on instinct, he escorted Astrid to her house as Ruff had already left to make her way home with Tuffnut. As they wound their way through the village, he was completely lost in his thoughts. Waving distractedly to her at the door before starting to make his slow way home. Determined to have a good, long think over the subject.

By the time he went to bed that night, his head was aching. The sword had to be magic. That was the only explanation. Ilweran had said that Stormheart's soul was tainted, so that must mean the sword could somehow tell if a person was evil or not. _How would a sword be able to know that? It was just a sword!_

Obviously this meant that Scáth could use magic though. Adding to this was Astrid's reaction. Clearly she also new that Scáth was no ordinary man, but was helping to keep it a secret. What was Scáth though, if not a man? He may have magical weapons and be ridiculously strong, yet he seemed to be as friendly with them as any human would be. Well, mostly friendly with Astrid.

This last thought was the most unsettling. Had Scáth been the one that had helped Hiccup make Astrid's axe? Had the glow of it somehow acted as a beacon for the strange riders? Letting them know that the Hooligans were on Dragon Island. Did Astrid know this and that's why she was covering for him and getting close to him? If he could use magic, he probably wasn't even really a man at all. It was more likely than ever that he was a real draugr, risen from Helheim.

Thankfully he seemed to be helping them instead of attacking them, so that was one comfort. Perhaps the creature was only helping them because of Astrid. He had noticed that the dark rider often allowed his gaze or his hands to linger on the blonde warrior. This was not overly surprising as it was impossible to deny that his friend was an extremely beautiful woman. What was strange was the fact that she did not shy away from his touch or his nearness.

On the contrary, she seemed to be a willing participant in it. Moving unconsciously closer to him as a blush coloured her cheeks. Following his every movement with her own eyes, as if she was incapable of looking away. Though most of the tribe found the riders irresistible, so this wasn't entirely surprising either. Astrid wouldn't be this accepting of a draugr however, unless it had something that she wanted. Like information about Hiccup. She was just as clever as she was beautiful, after all. Resolving to ask the man (or whatever he was) about it, he fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams about glowing weapons and shadowy monsters.


	23. Training and Tea Leavs

The new recruits had begun their training right away. Thinking that they would get to sit back and relax for now, the group from Berk were disappointed to learn that the riders had other plans for them. They had been looking forward to seeing the others suffer through the same gruelling routine that they had. When they arrived at the arena in unusually high spirits, they had been quickly knocked back down. To prove that they had remembered their lessons they were now expected to train the others.

"The best way to learn is to teach your knowledge to another," Ilweran told them. He and Hiccup laughing together quietly as Astrid and her friends contemplated the horrible prospect of putting the new recruits, and therefore themselves, through the same sequence of physical and mental torture all over again. She couldn't help but wonder how the newcomers were going to handle it.

When Hiccup showed up with the weighted packs for the new recruits, Astrid found herself chuckling at the looks on their faces as they realized how heavy the bags were. All of them glaring daggers at him when they saw the rocks inside. Once again, they went through the display of Ilweran shouldering his own pack easily as the recruits shot speculative looks at him and Hiccup. The group from Berk struggled to keep the mirth from their faces as they watched Hiccup offer his own pack out to the new batch of disbelievers. The five of them finally laughing openly as they watched one after another struggle to even move the absurdly heavy thing that he seemed to barely notice.

As Astrid hoisted her own weighted pack onto her back with practiced ease, she noticed the startled faces of the newcomers. To her surprise, they were staring at her with the same shock she had felt when Hiccup had first donned his heavy bag. It was then she realized that he had been right. What had seemed a burden too heavy to fathom before was now simply an accustomed weight. She hadn't even really noticed it happening. There had been too many other things to think about.

Smiling at their expressions, Astrid took it upon herself to lead the group. It seemed to just come naturally to her. Hiccup and Ilweran stepping back to allow her this authority. Simply standing by to ensure that everything was progressing properly.

To her surprise, and no one else's, she was just as tough a task master as the riders had been. Pushing the new recruits as hard as she reasonably could. As she led the first hike up the mountain, it came as a shock just how many times they needed to stop for rest. She was barely even feeling the exertion yet. _Surely they had not been this out of shape when they had started._

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Hiccup chuckled quietly beside her as she sighed impatiently at the exhausted Vikings. She shot him a quick look, and he simply shrugged at her and chuckled again. "Yes, you were exactly as out of shape when you started. Though I will say that you have been the most impressive recruit that we have ever trained. As I knew you would be." He met her gaze and there was a smile in his eyes.

She grinned at him before turning back to the scattered group of trainees. When she felt they had rested long enough, she ordered them all to their feet again. Everyone groaned and grumbled, but stood and began following her. After a few minutes, Hiccup called the group to a stop. Everyone looked at him confused, but he simply walked quietly up to one of the new recruits.

"May I see your pack, please," he asked politely as he held out his hand. The boy was small and nervous looking, with mouse brown hair and a pointed face. Astrid did not recognize him, so she assumed that he had to be quite young. Although she was pretty sure he was from the Slugguts Tribe. The boy blushed bright red and stammered awkwardly for a moment before finally beginning to remove his bag. It looked suspiciously light as he handed it over. She made her way over to them and Hiccup handed it to her. The pack was indeed conspicuously emptier than it had been to start with.

She shot the boy a disapproving look, suddenly remembering his name. "Bile, is it? Where are the rest of the rocks that should be in this pack?" When he didn't answer her right away, she took a menacing step towards him. Blanching, he pointed a shaking finger down the trail, towards the spot they had rested at. She looked over at Hiccup and he nodded to her once.

"I shall be right back," he said before walking away. Returning a moment later with his arms full of stones. He placed them at Astrid's feet before standing and meeting her eyes. His had a smile in them and she knew that he would back her in whatever decision she made right now. Then he stepped back to flank her, his arms crossed. Ilweran coming up to flank her other side as both riders faced down the small boy who had tried to cheat. The rest of the Hooligans coming closer to join the group as well.

Bile was practically trembling in his terror. Everyone else was watching anxiously, waiting to see what would happen now. Was Astrid going to punish him? Were the terrifying riders going to let her? Smirking inwardly at how impressive the sight of her flanked by the two behemoth men must look, she glanced over her shoulder at Ilweran and he nodded to her as well. Turning back to the boy, she said, "you have tried to cheat by casting away part of your burden. Unfortunately, this is not a burden that can simply be shirked off or reduced. It's the weight of a human life and it must be carried by someone."

Then she waved the other new recruits closer. "If you do not bear it, your fellow riders will be forced to pick up the slack. We can only function as a team when we can trust each other to pull our own weight. Burdens are lighter when they are shared equally." Hiccup, Ilweran, and those from Berk had all started dividing the pile of rocks up between the packs of the remaining fourteen recruits as she had spoken.

Everyone was now glaring and muttering in Bile's direction as their already heavy packs had more rocks added to them. He looked about to burst into tears. After meeting the eyes of every angry recruit, Astrid returned her gaze to Bile. "Perhaps next time you decide your burden is unfairly heavy, you will remember this moment." He nodded shakily and she looked back out at the group.

"The same goes for all of you. A good soldier does not pass his burdens off for his brothers and sisters to carry. We are all in this together and if the weight is too heavy for one of you, it is likely just as heavy for the others. Ask for assistance, and support each other instead." Then she turned and began hiking up the trail again.

Hiccup came to walk beside her at the front of the group as he spoke in a quiet voice. "You handled that very well. I am proud of you." She looked at him in surprise for a minute, then allowed a soft chuckle.

"I guess all your stupid training has actually paid off. Don't let it go to your head though. I still hate your guts for the debate practice."

He laughed out loud at this before saying, "Oh, I know. At least you will get to be on the less frustrating side of that practice this time around. You will likely find that it is much less difficult to ask the questions than it is to answer them." Then he moved away quickly to walk with Ilweran. Astrid followed him with her eyes before noticing Fishlegs staring questioningly at her. She shrugged at him before quickly looking away.

The Berk riders had decided to divide up the other training tasks between them. Astrid took the exercise routine. Eret no longer accompanied them since their number was an even twenty now, much to Ruffnut's displeasure. The twins and Snotlout shared the training for the sparring portions instead. Ruff and Tuff leading the hand-to-hand training as Snot instructed the weapons portion, with plenty of help from Astrid of course. She did really enjoy every single time she got to hit him with the weighted sparring axe. Only now did they notice how much their skills had improved under the riders' tutelage, as they easily beat the new recruits in every match.

Naturally, Fishlegs had decided to lead the debate and strategy practices, as well as sharing what dragon knowledge they had gained so far. Astrid soon realized that, once again, Hiccup had been right. It was much more enjoyable to be on the winning side of the debates all the time. Though she could now understand what he meant by it being designed to have the other person lose. She watched the recruits struggle to answer her questions as she backed them easily into a corner every time. Noting with interest that this would be a very effective method for getting warring tribes to settle a dispute without bloodshed. If a mediator used this tactic, everyone would end up unhappy, which is the sign of a good compromise after all.

Ever since the other clans had arrived, they had been having far more communal meals in the hall. At first, Astrid hadn't been sure how they were going to feed so many extra mouths when their stores were already depleted. Fortunately, Hiccup had a plan for that too. One day, a fleet of foreign ships arrived. Loaded down with huge quantities of fruits, vegetables, grains, and spices from all around. As well as caskets of mead and ale to appease the masses. Stoick had been stunned into silence when they learned that the dark rider had already paid for all of the goods.

Not only that, he suddenly began showing up at the mead hall in the mornings with hefty quantities of wild game and fish. Filling their larder until it was packed to the brim. Most of the women had been spending their afternoons preserving much of the new stock to get the village through the winter. It wasn't even midway through summer yet and they were already comfortably supplied for the hard seasons. Astrid had no idea how Hiccup was managing it, but it had certainly helped to ease the tension in the rest of the village. The Hooligans now going out of their way to dote on the allied visitors.

Somehow, after the long lessons followed by hunting for an entire village, Hiccup was still managing to maintain his politely diplomatic persona. He had made a point to interact with all of the clans staying on Berk now. Assessing their strengths, weaknesses, and what aid they would be most suited to provide in the looming battle. Not all of them had been very gracious over suffering the judgement of this strange man with the concealed face. Many didn't trust him and were not quiet about it.

He handled it well. Astrid didn't think she would have remained quite so calm when confronted with some of their more colourful protestations. Hiccup just seemed infallible, despite the fact that he had claimed he wasn't. Instead of whipping his swords out at every little insult, he simply exuded a calm sense of carefully controlled power. Like a snake coiled to strike; right before it killed a mouse. He didn't need to use physical weapons.

At least, all of the older, more experienced warriors recognized this. Many of the arrogant young men were still aggressive and hungry for a fight. Not hardened enough by battle to be wary of it, they tended to be crass and disrespectful towards the riders. That is until the elders of their tribes put them back in their place. Astrid's favourite of these elders was Bertha, Chief of the Bog Burglars. She was a large and powerfully built woman that never hesitated to knock down anyone, regardless of who's tribe they belonged to.

Her clan was pretty awesome too. They were all women and all extremely skilled warriors. They were also extremely skilled thieves and you had to keep a close watch on anything valuable when they were around. One of them, a raven haired girl with bright green eyes named Heather, had become something of a friend and sparring partner to Astrid during dragon training. She was an orphan that had been taken in by the all-female tribe after washing up on their island. She had been living with Bertha and her daughter Camicazi ever since.

Heather was tall, slim, and beautiful. Though intelligent and reserved most of the time, she also had a devious streak that sometimes put Ruff and Tuff to shame. Trained by the Bog's, she was just as skilled in combat as the rest of them. She never talked about her family, or her life before washing up on Bog Burglar Island. Sensing that it was probably an uncomfortable topic, Astrid never pressured her for information. She was just enjoying having more female friends for a change.

Astrid and Camicazi had also formed a quick friendship. Within hours of meeting each other, they found they had a lot in common. Cami was a buxom blonde with a pretty face and bright blue eyes. At 5'2", she looked delicate, curvy, and feminine. In reality, she was anything but delicate. She was feisty, outgoing, and an excellent fighter. Anyone that thought she was easy prey would be in for a very nasty surprise. With a quick wit and an easy (and often dirty) sense of humour, she was also a more than worthy verbal sparring opponent. Forming a quick camaraderie with Ruffnut over their equally wicked minds.

The four of them could often be found using what little free time they had left after training to pester Gobber, Hiccup, and Eret in the forge. Ilweran often showing up as well to help the men work on weapons for the coming battle. It made the small forge exceptionally crowded, but somehow she couldn't seem to care. Cami had taken quite an interest in Ilweran, but he had politely spurned her advances at every turn. This didn't stop the ladies from hanging around, hoping for one of the beautiful men to start removing clothes in the sweltering heat.

She had seen many of the women, Hooligans and Allies alike, loitering outside the smithy as well these days. Gazing in the window or leaning against the front counter. Likely for the same reason, and it always made her chuckle. Still, their little group were the only ones that the men permitted inside the forge with them. Probably because of me, Astrid thought smugly. Shooting gloating waves and smirks at the other women as she pressed herself against Hiccup under the pretence of inspecting his work. He would always laugh softly in her ear, before making a big display of 'showing' her what he was doing.

During these times, Astrid had noticed the brutish troll, Stormheart, still strutting around the village. Apparently he was helping with the preparations, but she had yet to see him doing anything useful. He was managing to start quite a few brawls in the mead hall, where he was also spending a good portion of his time making the serving girls rather uncomfortable. The man was a chauvinistic pig, and it was the dearest wish of the four friends to be given the opportunity to try out their new sparring skills on him.

More than once, she had seen him making to follow her and her friends into the forest. Leaving the hall behind them and maintaining his distance until they were out of sight of the houses. Then he would start to close the gap, but he always veered away just as he was getting close enough for her to justify attacking him. As Hiccup had requested, she had taken to carrying her axe with her at all times again. Now she was practically begging for the opportunity to run Stormheart through with it.

During meal times Astrid and Ruffnut would sit around and think up new tortures that they would like to inflict on the man. Everyone else around them joining in with their own ideas. Their table in the mead hall was getting more crowded now that Cami, Heather, and Eret had joined their group. Ilweran usually spent meal times with Hiccup, but he would occasionally join their table as well. Hiccup never ate in the hall, choosing to maintain his shadowy image though careful distance from the villagers. Never getting too friendly with anyone other than Gobber, Eret, and Ilweran.

After a couple weeks, the new recruits were finally beginning to get into the swing of things, though it was still no contest when it came to sparring. The Hooligans were feeling pretty confident with their skills at this point. Then Hiccup threw a new disruption into their routines. When they arrived at the academy it was to find a new pile of crude sparring weapons waiting for them. Before they left for their customary hike, he told all the recruits to toss their weapons into the pile. He then told them to select a new one that they were not familiar with.

When it came time to spar, it was now a much closer match up between the Berk riders and the allies. After they got reasonably comfortable with their new weapons, he made them switch again. Then again. Soon he made them begin sparring against multiple opponents while continuously changing weapons. It was madness!

Snotlout protested the loudest about this abuse. Astrid hated to admit it, but she sort of agreed with him. She had never had a problem she couldn't handle with her axe. Why did she need to train with weapons that she was never going to use? Cami, on the other hand, thought it was great fun. Apparently the Bog's tended to use a similar method during their training as well. This meant that Cami and Heather were already reasonably comfortable with many of the weapons Hiccup brought them.

During this time, Hiccup had been strangely distant from her. The night of the selection, she had tried to ask him about his sword and what had happened with Stormheart. They had been interrupted by Fishlegs, and Hiccup had used the distraction of the blonde man to make a hasty exit. The following evening she had gone to the cove and pestered him again. He had dodged her questions expertly, distracted her with his glorious hands and mouth, then sent her back to the village wondering what had happened to her resolve. Now he was all but avoiding her. It was frustrating.

He would stay for the training and then escape to the forge as soon as it was over. Leaving on Toothless after the men were done for the day. Sometimes he stayed away the entire night and only turned up the next morning in time to oversee the lessons. Other times he would disappear for a day or two, leaving Ilweran to make his excuses. Showing up with wild dragons in tow just like before, but without his customary goodbye for her before hand.Though he did not shy away from her antics in the forge, he also never encouraged them either. He had claimed that he would always be hers, but it was starting to feel like he was trying to break up with her instead.

He was friendly enough with her during dragon training, but it was in a reserved sort of way. As if they really were barely more than strangers. It confused and angered her. Every time she tried to approach him during lessons, he would turn away and speak to someone else. If she tried to approach him afterwards, he would practically run from her. What was he so desperate to hide? She didn't want to, but she was likely going to start hitting him again soon. All the rage that she had misplaced after making angry love to him that first night was beginning to come back in full force. _How dare he ignore and avoid her!_

When she had cornered Ilweran about it, he had been kind and sympathetic of her plight. Yet he had not made her feel as if he supported her arguments in the slightest. His only response had been, "give him time Astrid. What you want to know, it will be just as hard for him to tell you as it is for you to hear." She wanted to yell at him for siding with Hiccup, but in all fairness, he was Hiccup's friend first.

Even Fishlegs and Ruffnut had noticed this change in his behaviour. Though they had always thought that the dark rider was strange and terrifying, so they didn't understand why it bothered her so much. She would spend her evenings at their lodge ranting about it while Ruff rolled her eyes. Fishlegs vaguely sympathizing with her frustrations as he had been trying to corner the rider for weeks as well. Hoping to convince him to explain about his swords, despite Ruff's protests. When Astrid had turned up at their lodge after training one night, he had questioned her relentlessly about the man.

After he had realized that she was just as clueless as him when it came to the swords and how they worked, he had given up pestering her. Quickly realizing that she would not reveal anything else that she did know about him. Fish was of the belief that the dark rider was not from this realm, and Astrid had to give him credit for figuring that out. Though he was off by a few levels, he was still incredibly spot on. Though even he agreed that the riders did not really seem to be draugrs, as they were far too gentle and helpful.

With a slight chuckle, Astrid had suggested that perhaps they were a rare breed of friendly demons. That had caused Fish and Ruff to burst out laughing. Admitting defeat at getting anything more out of her, Fish grumbled, but let it go. Instead, the two of them now debated the possibilities between them. Scheming up ways to trick the dark rider into telling them the truth about the sword, as Ruff grumbled sourly at them. Telling them to leave it well enough alone.

"I don't know why you're bothering to fret about this. If he hasn't told you by now, I doubt that he's going to. Besides, he's likely a draugr. Which means if you pester him too much, he'll probably just kill you." Here she shot a look at Fishlegs. "If he does, I promise I will bring you back simply to say I told you so. Then I will kill you myself for being such an idiot, and let him eat your corpse." Then she cackled evilly at the look of shock on his face.

Unlike everyone else, Astrid knew that he was not really a draugr. She was also pretty certain that Hiccup would not resort to hurting her just to scare her away. He had assured her that he was not dangerous to her, after all. The fact that he possessed magical weapons and objects was uncomfortable though. The Hiccup she had known had not been able to use magic, and she wasn't sure if elves could. Ilweran had never displayed any tendencies towards magic use. That just brought up new questions. Where had he gotten these items from? Who had made them for him?

So it was that she decided she would somehow find a way to force the answers out of him. He couldn't avoid her forever. She was just about to make her way to the cove that evening when Gothi flagged her down at the edge of the village. Motioning for Astrid to join her, the old woman began to head towards her hut. Figuring that a short detour would not be the end of the world, Astrid changed course to follow her. The two of them making their way up the winding staircase in silence. When they reached the hut, Gothi got straight to the point.

"Sit," she rasped, pointing to one of the stools by the fire. Astrid plunked herself down, watching curiously as Gothi added some dried herbs to a mug before adding water from the kettle kept hot by the fire. Shuffling back, she pushed it roughly at Astrid, saying, "drink!"

Sniffing it once and finding only the pleasant scent of berries and mint mixed with the relaxing scent of lavender, she took a sip. It was delicious and she drank a bit more before asking, "what is this for?"

Gothi settled herself on her own stool before fixing her startlingly clear blue gaze on Astrid. "It is simply a tea to soothe the nerves. I find it is often better to be calm and relaxed when hearing uncomfortable truths." Astrid looked at her in confusion. She was about to ask the old woman what she was talking about, when Gothi cut across her.

"Just listen to me child. I know that you have a lot of questions for Hiccup. You are frustrated that he does not seem to want to give you answers, and rightly so. It is rather infuriating to love someone that feels like a stranger to you. I am not saying that you are wrong to want answers from him. I am saying that you need to be careful with your curiosity. Has it ever occurred to you that he is truly keeping secrets to protect you?"

Astrid felt her anger flaring again. "That is what he claims, but he won't even tell me what he's protecting me from! Does he think so little of me that he doesn't think I can protect myself?"

"Drink your tea," Gothi barked at her and she took another obedient sip. Feeling herself relax as her anger immediately abated again. "Good girl. Now, you may be able to protect yourself from most things, but Hiccup's enemies are more powerful than anything you can imagine. They possess the power of the gods and a need for authority that he has denied them thus far. He has rather malevolent employers that would do anything to gain control over him and use him for their own means. That would be dangerous for us all, and I think you are smart enough to see that."

She fixed Astrid with her sternest gaze yet as she said, "Hiccup is a smart man and an extremely powerful one at that, with only one real weakness. What do you think would happen if those that seek to use him discovered that the weakest link in his armour was you? Think about the way that Hiccup is able to control your mind at will. Do you really think that you would be able to defend yourself against others with the same power if they were using it as a weapon, instead of playful bedroom antics?"

Astrid felt her eyes go wide in shock. _How in Helheim did Gothi know about THAT?!_ "You know who he works for, don't you," she shot at Gothi. Unable to keep the sulky tone out of her voice. "Why can't you just tell me and then we can all carry on with our lives?"

"I could, but I won't. This is between you two, and he will tell you when he is ready. Right now, you are shielded by those around you. Mainly him, and to a lesser extent, Ilweran and I. Once they are gone, his enemies will be able to see you. I am not strong enough to shield you as well as they can and things will get through. If you know too much, you will attract their attention. If they focus on you, it will only be a matter of time before they discover that Hiccup loves you."

"What do you mean they will be able to see me? Why would they not be able to see me now? How is Hiccup shielding me?" Astrid had a million questions. Nothing made sense. This nonsense about seeing and shielding. She just kept picturing Hiccup holding a giant shield in front of her as someone tried to peer around the edges, which was an absurd idea and she giggled despite herself. Still, this employer was starting to sound scary.

Gothi was quick to bring her back to reality. "It does not really matter how he is shielding you, only that he is. You are better protected in his presence than you know. He will have to leave to keep you safe, though it will tear him apart to do it. He could provide you with a personal shield for when he leaves, but that would also draw a lot of attention. A Rider of the Order simply does not go to great lengths to protect someone if they do not care for them deeply."

Astrid's mind was reeling. "What? A personal shield? How would that even work? I don't understand any of this! It just sounds like magic and madness! How do you know all of this anyways?"

"I am privy to a great deal of information that most humans will never know. Now, back to the matter at hand. If anyone realized that they can use you to get to Hiccup, they would likely come for you, and none of us are strong enough to stop them. The moment they took you, I'm sure that he would do whatever was needed to save you. Including sacrificing his own freedom. Is that what you want? Is your desire to know the truth so desperate that you would risk his life? Because that is what it may come to."

"Risk his life? Would me knowing the truth really be that dangerous for him?" The tremor of fear was beginning to grow in Astrids gut. Gothi was not one to mince words and she had never lied to Astrid. Why would she be lying now? She didn't have a reason to, but the idea that just getting answers to her questions could result in Hiccup's death seemed insane.

Gothi grasped her hand and squeezed it tight. "It could be that dangerous for both of you. The gods are not lenient and they are not benevolent. They are selfish and spiteful beings, and we are but pawns forced to march along at their command. Only a very few have the power to push back, and one of them is the same man that is currently driving you crazy. He is risking your anger because he is desperate to keep you from becoming the sacrificial player in this epic game of King's Table."

Astrid went to take another gulp of tea, hoping to settle the new sense of unease that was churning inside her. All this talk of gods and power was making her exceedingly uncomfortable. Unfortunately her mug was empty. Sighing, she lowered it back to her lap as she met the healer's wise and ancient eyes. "So what do I do Gothi? I can't just carry on a relationship with someone that I don't know, but I don't want to bring the wrath of the gods down on us either. Why would Hiccup even work for someone powerful enough to do that? Is there no way to make this work?" Gothi took her mug back from her, gazing distractedly at the tea leaves for a moment.

Then Gothi smiled softly at her. "I don't think he or Ilweran had much of a choice when it came to their employment, my dear. Still, they have both done the best they can, given the circumstances. As for your troubles, there is every way to make this work child. I am certain that everything will come clear soon enough. All you need to do is have patience."

She passed the mug back towards Astrid with a twinkle in her eyes. Taking it back, she glanced at Gothi in confusion before looking into the mug herself.Inside, the soggy remnants of tea had taken the unmistakable shape of someone riding a dragon. Only it was very clearly a deadly nadder, not a night fury or monstrous nightmare. "What..." she started to say. Not even knowing where she was going to go with the comment and too bewildered to think straight. _Had that been there when she handed the mug to Gothi?_

The old wise woman just grinned at her and winked. "Now I know that you were on your way to the cove to confront him. By all means, go. Just don't be surprised if he once again refuses to answer your questions. As for me, I have something else I need to attend to. You run along." With that she took the mug from out of Astrid's numb hands, and shooed her out the door.

Trudging down the stairs and through the forest, Astrid allowed Gothi's words to roll around in her head. She was still going to go to the cove tonight. She was still going to confront Hiccup. It was just her nature, but Gothi was right. If Hiccup's enemies were as powerful as him, she would not be able to save herself if they came for her. She wanted answers, but she suddenly didn't feel so desperate to get them anymore. There was something going on here. Something big that she didn't have a hope of understanding, and that frustrated and scared her.

Astrid had never considered herself to be an overly superstitious person. Her mother had come from a far away land where they apparently worshipped different gods. That had made her question the truth of the myths from a young age. How many gods could there really be? Now though, with Gothi's warning and the strange image in the tea leaves fresh in her mind she was starting to wonder if, just maybe, the crazy stories had a kernel truth to them.


	24. Trouble In Paradise

Hiccup had been avoiding Astrid. He knew that she noticed, and he knew that she was furious about it. It couldn't be helped though. The distance was necessary. He seemed to be stuck in a perpetual cycle of self destruction that he was powerless to escape. That he didn't even want to escape. She was his mate and he needed her, even if it was horrible and wrong. He was stealing her chances at a happy family just because the night fury in him could not let her go. He was also beginning to lose some of his careful control over his darker nature, crossing hard lines he had drawn for himself, as she called to the animal within. It was a risk that he knew he shouldn't be taking.

Astrid would sneak away to visit him in the cove in the evenings. When she offered herself, he took her without hesitation. Soaking up her undeserved love and affection as he allowed his hands and mouth to explore her greedily. Always following through to the final act. Claiming her body, as if it belonged to him. The beast within completely comfortable in the belief that she was his. Taking everything she was willing to give him and knowing that it was wrong. It was killing him slowly.

She loved so hard, he could feel the strength of it washing over him every time he lay her down. Getting deeper and stronger with each caress. Knowing that his natural elven magic was wrapping her up so tight that she couldn't escape his web if she'd tried. Like the dark creature that he was, he found pleasure in this. He would bask in her love for the moment, lying to her with every breath, then watch her leave. Spending the rest of the night in his sleepless torment, knowing that he was a monster. He was taking her body as his comfort and offering her only imminent and excruciating pain in return.

Every day he would look at his witless cousin during the training and wonder how he didn't see it. Here he was, playing the polite stranger with Snotlout while spending his evenings ruining the man's future wife. Granted that Snot would not get to marry her anyways. The fact that the contract was solid and politically perfect just meant that it was more likely than ever that Snot would have to die. It was a shame really. Astrid would be quite upset with him, but it was what had to be done.

Every time he had watched Snot try to touch Astrid during the lessons it had set his teeth on edge. No matter how innocent the touch, or how quickly Astrid chased him off. He still had the same inappropriate urge to remove the man's grabbing hands from the ends of his overly clingy arms. Vicious snarls ripping from his throat before he was able to reign them back in. Always uncomfortably close to committing public murder.

Even worse was the leer that Snot would send in his direction before touching Astrid. As if he knew that the sight would bother the Rider. Too many times he had been on the verge of putting one of his throwing stilettos through the man's throat. It would be so easy. His unnatural strength and unreasonably sharp knives would make short work of the idiot. His own hands twitching towards his blades before he was able to regain control of himself.

This just seeming to confirm the fact that Astrid would not be the only one hurt by this love. He would suffer terrible agony as he flew away from his one and only mate. Would he ever really be prepared to tear his own heart out again at the end of all this? It didn't matter that he had accepted the fact that he would return to her as often as he could. To protect her from Odin, he would still have to leave her in the first place. He knew that the agony he felt at the thought of leaving her was a perfect reflection of the pain she would feel as she watched him go.

Like the soulless and masochistic creature he was, he had let himself get too close to her. He knew that it was wrong and cruel, but he just couldn't seem to shake the selfish beast that he had become. Not when he knew that she was the only one for him. Not when her every look and touch displayed just how much she wanted him too.

Now he had one more thing to add to his pile of worries. The disgusting man that he had kicked out of training. From the moment that Stormheart had laid eyes on Astrid at the academy that day, he had been set on taking her. The raping bastard wanted her like he had never wanted another before her. Hiccup had known this would happen when he had gotten his first read on the man. Astrid was just too beautifully tempting and desirable for her own good. Not that this excused his urges, but few men could deny the power she had over their body.

Still, lustful desire and rape were two very different beasts. Hiccup had chosen to ignore most of the men panting after his mate. Knowing that she would kill them herself if they tried to touch her. The wicked thoughts and horrifying images in Stormheart's mind were a different matter. He had almost run the disgusting man through with Guruthos right there in the arena. Though it would have been very hard to explain, and it would have created a divide in the tribes that they just couldn't afford right now.

The fact that he had to let the man live was a constant nagging itch in the back of his mind. Making him stress and worry about Astrid every moment that she was not near him. Ilweran and Eret had taken up the task of keeping an eye on her as well. None of them letting the girls wander too far out of their sight these days. Thankfully Astrid had listened to him and begun carrying her axe again. More than once he had felt the alarm bells in his mind as the protection runes on it were activated. Then he had watched in relief as the enchantments woven into it diverted the pig as he was closing in on the girls. The misdirection wards chasing him off before he could pose any real danger to the quartet of beautiful women.

Despite his fears for her, he was still staying away. Hoping to avoid having more awkward conversations with her. There were so many things he needed to explain to her, but he just didn't know where to begin. How do you tell the love of your life that you were never going to age and never going to die? She may have responded favourably to the fact that he was an elf, but immortality was a whole other dimension of crazy. He couldn't tell her about magic, he didn't want to tell her that he was a ruthless killer, and he had no desire to see the pain in her eyes when she realized how impossible their love was. Now, despite his efforts, somehow she and Fish had seen Guruthos glowing.

Thankfully they hadn't told anyone else. The rest of the Vikings already assumed that he was a monster in disguise. Although they were more right than they could possibly know, he was still not actually a draugr. The fact that he could use magic would unfortunately be seen as proof for their beliefs, however. They would likely try to hunt him down and burn him alive. A superstitious man's attempt to chase him out of their village and return him to Helheim.

He couldn't really blame them. After all, he honestly displayed quite a few characteristics of the supernatural creatures that he had been raised to fear. Inhuman speed and strength, as well as unnatural grace. Larger and more imposing than any human. Just the way he moved caused them a fair amount of discomfort. His swords playing their own part in all this madness. Though they wouldn't understand it, he knew the humans would still feel a general sense of unease around the powerfully magical blades. The men feeling threatened and afraid, the women feeling a mix of fear and dangerous intrigue. _Damn his magic and its unwanted side effects!_

The mysterious cloak and mask combination also gave him the overall appearance of a demon soldier. The fact that he had not reacted violently to anything did not seem to ease their discomfort. The reality that he was helping them instead of attacking them, not really seeming to register in the collective mindset. If they did decide to try and kill him, they would also see him fight like a draugr. Though he truly had no desire to destroy any of his old tribesmen. Well, maybe Snotlout...

Instead of trying to explain away impossible things by lying to those he cared about, he had gone back to his old routine of hiding from them. He had to admit that it had been easier as a child here. He could simply hide in the smithy until nightfall and then pass the rest of the lonely hours in the blissful oblivion of sleep. Now he didn't need to sleep. It left him with a lot of pointless free time on his hands.

He had been using a good portion of it to work on new weapons for the recruits. Gobber had allowed him to use the forge during the night as long as he kept the noise down. Giving him curious looks before leaving for the night, but keeping his thoughts to himself. After casting silencing charms around the place, Hiccup would get to work. Using magic to help create the new weapons faster as well as placing minor enchantments on them, similar to his old sword, Inferno. They would be the best in Midgard by the time he was finished, not including Minden's sword.

He was expecting another night in his self enforced purgatory when he got to the forge. The weapons were very nearly complete, so at least he would have something to show for all of this torture. However, he was surprised to find Gobber still waiting for him when he got there. He had delayed going into town until even later than usual as he was getting tired of seeing the disappointed scowl in his mentors eyes. Though Gobber acted completely unbiased during the days, his disapproval of Hiccup's behaviour towards Astrid was vividly apparent in the evenings.

When he had ducked through the doorway, it shut behind him and he turned to see Gothi standing there. Leaning heavily on her staff and glaring at him. He hadn't even sensed her presence. Somehow, the old wise woman must be able to shield her mind. It was surprising, but not completely unheard of amongst humans, so he left it alone. If any mortal would be able to dabble in the arcane, it was Gothi.

"What is this? Some sort of intervention," he asked as he crossed his arms and gazed at the other two. Already prepared for this from the uncomfortable direction of Gobber's thoughts.

"Ya could say tha'," Gobber offered with a grimace. Moving to take a seat on one of the stools by the workbench. "We don' like how ya've been treatin' Astrid. Avoidin' her and pretendin' it's for her own good. S'not fair to her an' ya know it!"

"What exactly would you propose that I do about it? The fact that I am with her at all is not fair to her, but it is too late to change that. I do not know what you want from me." He was being shorter with them than usual, but it couldn't be helped. There were just too many stressors compounding on his mind all at once, and even the most expanded consciousness had a breaking point.

"You could tell her the truth," Gothi quietly rasped as he turned his shocked gaze on her. Wasn't she supposed to be a mute? "Of course there are some things that you cannot tell her, but there are many that you must. It would be better to explain it and have her disbelieve you, then to keep lying to her for real. She loves you, and she will accept you. After all, she does not seem to have a problem with the fact that you are no longer human."

"What?" Hiccup choked at her in surprise. "How in Helheim do you know that?" Even Gobber was staring at Gothi in shocked confusion, though it was more at her words than Hiccup's reaction. After all, Gobber was not yet privy to the fact that Hiccup wasn't human.

"My mother was a very powerful woman. Gifted with magic and visions of the future. She fell in love with a mortal man and was cast out of her home for it. Because of her, my life has been a very long one. I am even older than you can imagine and I have gifts that I both enjoy and despise. Her blood in my veins is the reason that I have been able to glimpse flashes of what is to come, as I saw you returning to us before you did. She is also the reason that the illusion you are casting right now has no effect on me, though I am not very gifted in the arcane myself."

Sighing, Hiccup shot her a disgruntled look. "I knew that nothing got past you. I should have somehow guessed that you would see through my illusion as well, you old crone. Is there anything that you do not feel the need to stick your nose in? I suppose you have figured out who I work for too, which means that you should understand my reluctance to expose Astrid to my world." Gothi promptly hit him over the head with her staff, before glaring sternly at him.

"Do not take that tone with me, young man. There's more where that came from," she said as she shook her staff menacingly at him. "Yes, I have seen who you work for. You have powerful enemies indeed, Hiccup, but equally powerful friends. The Prince of the Elves is an interesting choice for a travelling companion. Though he is very handsome, I must say. If I was a few hundred years younger..." The surprise on Hiccup's face must have been shockingly obvious, but Gothi just gave a wheezing chuckle.

Peering at him with her clear blue eyes as she added, "I also know that you are immortal, which is the one thing you are most afraid to tell Astrid. I'm not surprised, as that will be a hard reality for her to face. My own husband did not respond overly well to the idea when I explained it to him many years ago. Watching him fade and die without me was one of the hardest things I have ever lived through. Difficult for him as well, mind you. The knowledge that the one you love is nearly eternal when you are not, it is a bitter medicine to swallow. Still, she deserves to know, and then you must let her make her own decisions."

Hiccup stood there glaring at her for a moment longer, before he sank down onto one of the remaining stools. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. "How is she supposed to believe me about something this insane, when I still have not been able to keep my word about helping her end her engagement. She will think that I am just using her, and then lying to her because I do not want to face her anger. I just want to keep her safe, but I am doing everything wrong and I do not know how I can possibly fix it now."

He could feel Gobber's desperate confusion beside him, but he just didn't have it in him to explain this shit to the smith right now. Let Gothi do it. Somehow she knew everything already. "You can stop wallowing in self pity for a start," she croaked at him.

It was a fair point, but Hiccup was not in the mood to be a grown-up right now. "What if I want to wallow? What if I want to sulk and grouch around like an angst ridden teenager? Pouting about how life is never fair and everything sucks." This earned him a chuckle from Gobber, and another hard wallop from Gothi's staff.

"Do not think for a moment that I will not hit you again," she told him gruffly as he growled and glared at her through his fingers. "You got yourself into this mess, now you need to figure out how to fix it. You have always been a smart boy, Hiccup Haddock. What good is that clever brain of yours if you can't see your way out of a little problem like this? Now come Gobber. Let's leave him to his aching skull and his thoughts. We have done all we can, and it is up to him to do the right thing now. I will make you a cup of tea and explain what I am able." Then the old woman turned and shuffled back towards the door.

Gobber grunted as he got off his stool. Placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder for a moment as he said, "go an' find her. All she has ever wanted, is you. Tha' girl has carried a spark for ya for as long as she has carried tha' axe. You'd jus' better hope she brought the spark an' left the axe at home when ya talk ta her though. I hear it's dead unlucky ta be murdered by yer own handiwork."

Hiccup's head came up off his hands abruptly. Staring at the smith as he repeated, "her axe... It is my handiwork, and she accepted it five years ago, and has carried it ever since. Gobber, you are a genius!" Grinning at the look of surprised confusion on the smith's face, Hiccup said, "that is the solution! The axe is her freedom! Gobber, I could kiss you. I am not going to of course, since you are very nearly my father and it would feel weird on too many levels. Perhaps I could convince Eret or Ilweran to come over and kiss you instead," he added with a sly wink.

Gobber blushed from moustache to eyebrows. "Between you an' tha' old bag of bones," he gestured towards where Gothi had just left, "there ain't no secrets in this dratted place anymore," he grumbled sourly. Then he grinned back at Hiccup before turning away, muttering about nosey busy-bodies. As he stumped out after Gothi, Hiccup heard him shouting, "there better not be any holly berries in tha' tea ya old bat! I've kept ma word!"

Hiccup chuckled after them. Rubbing his hands distractedly over his face as he thought about Gothi's words. She was right. His immortality was the most terrifying thing that he had to explain to Astrid. She would probably think that he was lying about everything at first. Unfortunately, the passing years would make it undeniable that he was not aging. How would she feel about him then? As she was forced to wither and age while he remained frozen as this beautiful young man forever. She would likely start to hate him for it, eventually.

Still, he now had a way to give her the freedom she so desired. Gobber had struck on something very important, and Hiccup couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before. He had made Astrid her axe and presented it to her five years ago. At the time he had known that it was practically a betrothal gift when he had given it to her. She had willingly accepted it anyways, before giving him her own absolutely wonderful gift in return. It was not the traditional way, but for all intents and purposes, they had sealed a contract that night.

Her contract to Snotlout could be nullified by the simple truth that Astrid was already betrothed at the time of the agreement. Of course, this meant that Hiccup would have to reveal his identity to the village. He would also be required to compensate her family for the bride price that he had cheated them out of. That was not a concern. The concern was that he would have to face his father, which was an extremely unpleasant thought. Still, he would do it a million times over if it would save Astrid from her unwanted marriage or from dealing with the death of her betrothed.

Getting up from the stool, he left the forge and whistled for Toothless. He needed to do some hard thinking and the cold air always helped to clear his head. This would need to be handled delicately if they were to avoid shaming Astrid. Preferably a private meeting with her family to sort everything out before breaking the news to the Jorgensons. He was too distracted to work on the weapons, but was also not ready to face Astrid yet. He needed to get his plans in order, and he still had to find some way to explain the truth about himself to her. Unsure how to go about either thing, he went out on patrol instead.

The queen had to be getting her strength back, which meant that at any time she may start sending out raiding parties again. He and Ilweran both agreed that they would need to head off any raids before they reached the village. The recruits may be following their directions and were looking forward to riding dragons, but the people would still defend their homes and stores at any cost. There were just too many centuries worth of bad blood for it to disappear overnight.

He and Toothless were halfway through another circuit of the surrounding ocean and just beginning to loop back towards Berk, when he felt Toothless grumble beneath him. The dragon sensing the presence of something big coming this way. Turning back the way they had come, the brothers peered into the night. There it was. A large black mass moving in their direction. Alarmed at first, he reached out with his mind. Stretching it out farther and farther until he encountered the spark of another guarded mind. This one was instantly familiar.

"Minden," he exclaimed as a smile grew on his face. "Finally!" Then he and Toothless flipped around and shot off back towards Berk. Ilweran would want to go meet up with their new visitor. First he would need to stop at the cove to retrieve his mask. Having left it behind for a change.

***

When Astrid finally arrived in the cove, she found it empty as usual. Settling herself on a rock to wait, she once again began to run through what she had witnessed the day of the "Trial By Sword", as her and Fishlegs had started to refer to it. It brought back memories of her glowing axe on Dragon Island and his strange black ring. Clearly, Hiccup could use magical objects. Though she had no idea if he had somehow made them, or gotten someone else to make them for him. Magical objects and mind control were not the same thing.

She didn't even know where he lived or what he was doing now. He danced around her questions as if her life depended on it and Gothi's words had seemed to support that idea. Still, she couldn't understand why he was so afraid to tell her the truth. Hadn't her reaction to his true appearance and his strange powers been enough to ease his worries? She was not going to run from him, no matter what he told her. She just wanted to know. Despite the fact that she had given him her heart and soul, she felt like she barely knew him at all. It was an uncomfortable feeling that she refused to put up with any more, no matter what Gothi said.

Huddled up on the rock, Astrid had her arms wrapped tight around her knees to protect herself from the chill of the night. It may be the middle of summer, but the nights could still get cold. She had stopped shivering a while ago, and a strange sense of heat had started to replace the chill in her core. Now she just felt extremely relaxed and tired. Fighting to stay awake, she started to wonder if she might actually freeze to death before Hiccup got back, when a huge black shadow suddenly blocked out the stars. Looking up, she watched as Toothless spread his wings to gently touch down beside the pond. Hiccup had jumped off before the dragon's feet were on the ground and dashed to her side in barely the span of a blink.

"Astrid! What are you doing sitting here by yourself? Without a coat or anything! You must be freezing!" Reaching the rock, he pulled her into his embrace. As soon as her body touched his warmth she shuddered and suddenly realized just how cold she had gotten. _Stupid!_ She should have lit a fire or something. Or gotten up and moved around even. Huddling into him to suck up his heat, she tried to talk but her jaw wouldn't unclench. Her thoughts feeling strangely sluggish.

Shivering violently with painfully seized muscles, all she could do was cling to him and wait; every part of her aching and stinging. Clinging to consciousness, she heard him murmur something in a strange language and immediately she began to feel a warmth spread through her body as an emerald green shimmer ran over her skin. Although it was likely just a disoriented hallucination, it was still glorious and beautiful. Her tense muscles began to relax as her mind instantly cleared. Allowing herself to sag against him in relief, she looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Better?" he asked. Nodding, she was just about to talk when he placed a finger against her lips to quiet her. Her confusion and anger must have been easy to read because he smiled and started talking again before she could. "I know that you have a million questions for me. You are probably going to demand that I answer all of them. I will do my best to be as honest as I can be with you, but there is not much time for talk right this moment." At her scowl, he quickly continued.

"I had some sense knocked into me tonight, literally, and there are a few things that I need to say before I lose my nerve. Please just listen to me before you hit me. I know that you have wondered who I work for, and the truth is, it is Odin Allfather. I know that sounds like a crazy lie, but I assure you that it is not. Ilweran and I are members of the elite assassins, bounty hunters, and special forces that make up the Order of Dragon Riders. I do not love it, but it is what I am good at."

"That is not really important though, but I still needed to say it. What is important is the fact that I am immortal, Astrid. I will not age, and I will not die. That is the main reason that I kept my distance from you all these years. I was afraid of your reaction, and afraid of the pain that it would cause you, and me. I know that it is not fair for me to tie you to me when I cannot share in this life with you. I have been avoiding you these past weeks because I was dreading the moment that I got up the nerve to tell you the truth."

Her surprise at his words was quickly turning to angry disbelief. She had been expecting him to refuse to answer her again. She had been ready for that. What she was not prepared for, was to have all of her questions answered in one go with a whole pile of crazy that was less of an explanation and more of a hard slap to the face. He seemed to be just laying it all on the table before he could talk himself out of it, and it all sounded completely ridiculous and made-up.

Gothi had said that he was keeping secrets to protect her, but this just seemed too impossible to be real. His green eyes were searching hers as he spoke. Pleading for her to believe him, but it only made her rage grow faster. Did he honestly think he could trick her with his charms? _Not this girl, Hiccup!_

"I knew that you would not believe me, and that you would likely be furious with me. I will admit that I am afraid you will order me away from you, and I am not sure I can do that. I always have been, and always will be, yours. Even when I am forced to carry on through eternity without you, I will never love another. Though if you truly do not want me, I will do my best to stay away."

She could feel that her mouth and eyes were frozen wide open in shock, but she couldn't seem to do anything about it. _He was immortal! What the actual fuck!_ Did he really expect her to believe that he and Ilweran were immortal elven bounty hunters employed by THE Odin Allfather? If it was true, then Gothi had been telling her the truth. If Hiccup had somehow made an enemy of Odin, then he really was putting her in a type of danger that she would never be able to fight her way out of.

 _Still, it just seemed so impossible! She had never heard of dragon riders in any of the eddas! Surely someone would have mentioned that fun fact!_ Her mind was revolting against the onslaught of information. Maybe that was what he had been hoping for all along. Say something incredibly crazy and that should distract her from yelling at him about his behaviour. She could feel the anger wanting to burst from her now that she wasn't freezing to death any longer. She wanted to lash out at him for having the audacity to lie straight to her face.

He must have seen the argument forming in her eyes, as he quickly said, "I am sorry Astrid. I know that it sounds insane and I do not blame you for thinking that I am trying to play you for a fool. I assure you that I am not. I will sit down with you tomorrow and explain everything, and you can hit me and scream at me all you want. I have stumbled across a way to end your marriage contract without bloodshed though, so even if you never want to see me again after tomorrow, I can still keep that promise at least."

"What?!" she gasped. Unable to put the right amount of anger into her voice in her surprise. "How?"

"Through a convenient political loophole. I need to work out the logistics before we go to your parents, as it will involve me revealing my identity to the village. It may make it more difficult if you order me away from you, but I will try to make it work regardless." She simply continued to gaze at him like a fool. Her whole body feeling lethargic and numb from shock. His words fuzzy and jumbled in her mind, but she understood the basis of it. She was free!

Suddenly, she wanted to throw her arms around him in delight. She also wanted to hit him or yell and him, but she couldn't find it in her to do any of those things. Her body felt like it was weighted down with some invisible force. Pulling her towards the ground and beckoning her towards sleep. Seeing her struggles, Hiccup hugged her tighter for a moment as he gazed down at her with worried eyes.

"Unfortunately, I really should take you back home so that you can get some rest. I may have gotten rid of your symptoms, but the hypothermia you suffered will still exhaust your body. Toothless and I just got back from a scouting venture and I need to talk to Ilweran anyways. We are going to have some very special visitors arriving tomorrow if all goes well."

With that, he lifted her into his arms and leapt onto Toothless while still holding her. The feeling was almost like flying as he covered the ridiculous distance with easy grace. She had only ever been held by him as he dropped from height. It was a completely different sensation in reverse, and it gave her a strong sense of vertigo. He released her and then suddenly his mask was in his hand. She was certain that he hadn't been holding it before. Putting it and his hood on, he then gave Toothless a nod and they took off.

It was only then that she realized he was right. She had thought it was just shock numbing her body and fogging her mind, but it wasn't. She felt absolutely exhausted and nearly passed out in his arms. The last of his words to her simply fading from her mind as if they had never been there at all. She just knew that she was mad at him about something. Now she was fighting to stay awake because she knew that she should be yelling at him, but she was too tired to find her voice.

When they landed in the village square there were still some people milling around. "Play along" Hiccup whispered in her ear. Then he wrapped his arms around her and jumped down from the saddle. Someone ran forward at the sight of the two of them. Raising her heavy head slightly, she saw that it was her father and he looked frantic.

"What's wrong with my daughter? What have you done to her?" Troel's concern was touching, but unnecessary. She was perfectly safe with Hiccup. Astrid was just about to say this when she felt Hiccup squeeze her tighter for a moment.

"I assure you that I have done nothing to harm her sir. I simply found her in the woods, nearly frozen to death. I think she may have gotten lost in the dark. I do not think she is hurt, but perhaps you should have someone look her over. Just in case."

 _She was going to hit him later. Hard. Until her fists bled probably._ His chest shook with silent laughter as if he had heard her thoughts. Then he handed her to her father and went back to Toothless. "You may want to get her inside to the warmth," he said before flying off.

She had almost frozen to death in that stupid cove so that she could get some answers. Now she just had even more questions. _That boy is going to be the death of me,_ was her last thought before she passed out in her father's arms.


	25. The Chosen One

When Astrid awoke the following morning, she was in a towering rage. Her mother had been frantic when Troels arrived home carrying an apparently unconscious Astrid in his arms. She had woken up briefly, only to be smothered with care after her father had repeated Hiccup's words about how she had almost frozen to death. In truth, Hiccup wasn't exaggerating, but that was hardly the point. He had managed to divert her again! Not only that, he had tried to feed her a pile of ridiculously outrageous lies. Likely in a poorly enacted plan to distract her from why she was angry in the first place.

It was the type of thing she expected from Snotlout, not Hiccup. If he thought she would put up with this shit, he had another thing coming. She stomped her way towards the arena, ready to bash some skulls during the mandatory sparring session. Maybe she would even ask Hiccup to spar with her since he was the one she really wanted to hit. She knew that she would never be able to beat him, but if she could get a few good shots in, it would be worth it.

This seemed unlikely to happen though. Since arriving on Berk, Hiccup had not sparred with anyone. Despite carrying more blades than half an army, Astrid had not seen him use a single one since the fight with the Red Death. He and Ilweran didn't participate in their sparring sessions during lessons. Preferring to have them spar with each other instead, while they walked around and made corrections to stances and grips. It was weird. Most men that carried that many weapons and dressed in that much armour would be showing off their skills at every opportunity. Then again, Hiccup was not most men. He had never been.

Arriving at the arena Astrid saw only Hiccup there. Ilweran was nowhere to be found which was strange. Hiccup had come and gone occasionally, but the other man had been something of a constant. As soon as everyone had arrived, Hiccup told them that they would be staying at the arena today. This was also very strange, and the recruits looked around at each other in confusion. Hiccup simply carried on with the lesson as if nothing was amiss. Studiously ignoring her constant glares.

Feeling angry and reckless by the time it came to divide into sparring groups, Astrid made her move. She had noticed that a collection of villagers had arrived in the stands. Clearly here to watch the sparring. Cami and Heather were waiting for her, but she bypassed them. Stepping away from the group, she knew that she would be drawing everyone's interest. _Good,_ she thought. _He won't be as likely to ignore me if so many others are watching us._

"Master Scáth? I was wondering if you could spar with me for a change? I'm so used to fighting the others that it would be nice to have a new challenger." She smiled innocently at him.

Slowly, almost insolently, he walked towards her with his hands folded behind his back. Coming to a stop right in front of her, he lowered his hooded head to be on a level with hers. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel the weight of his gaze on her like a pressure on her chest.

"No Miss Hofferson. I do not think that would be wise. You will divide into your peer groups as I have requested. Perhaps some day, if you are ready, I will accept your challenge." She glared daggers at him, but he just leaned forward until his masked mouth was almost touching her ear. "You are even more irresistible when you are angry. If we were alone right now, I would take great pleasure in punishing you for your insolent mouth."

His whispered words along with the brush of his breath on her neck sent an involuntary shiver down her spine and straight to her core. There was something distinctly dirty about the way he spoke of punishing her. He had never talked to her like that before, and she found it incredibly sexy for some unknown reason. His overwhelming magic calling to her body in the same irresistible way that it always did, and she hated him for it! Well, she really hated herself for it. This show of emotional weakness that she normally would not tolerate.

"Fuck you," she muttered in a poor attempt at her previous bravado. Unfortunately, her stupid voice wavered.

"Perhaps later beautiful. I have a lesson to teach right now," he purred. She could feel the telling flush rising up her chest as desire blazed in her belly. Her whole body reacting to his words without her consent, and she sucked in a quick breath as he leaned away from her again. "Nice try, Astrid" he said lightly, chuckling quietly as he walked away. _How the fuck does he do this to me?!_

Trembling slightly and looking around she saw that everyone was indeed staring at her. Snotlout looking positively murderous at her blatant display of desire for the dark rider. _Way to go genius! Now you just look like a flustered and lusty idiot,_ she thought to herself as she moved away to spar with Heather and Cami. They both were smart enough to not say anything about what had just happened or Astrid's reaction to Scáth's nearness. Not even asking what he had said to her, despite her embarrassingly obvious behaviour. Though Cami was definitely sending her speculative looks and grinning a lot.

"Oh, shut up!" She hissed at the other girl. Cami just grinned even wider and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Heather to burst out laughing. At least they were laughing, until Astrid raised her axe and ran at them with a loud war cry.

***

Hiccup was trying hard to contain his mirth as he strolled through the other recruits. Covertly watching Astrid attack Cami and Heather with relentless fury. Those poor girls would definitely have some bruises after today's spar. He had known that Astrid would be furious with him after last night. She was nothing if not predictable. He had expected her to rage and storm at him.

What he hadn't expected was for her to call him out for a challenge in front of the entire academy and multiple villagers. He hated having to embarrass her like that, but it couldn't be helped. The whole point of this training was to show the clans that they were more powerful as allies working together than as separate warring factions. The dragon riders would be the ultimate symbol of that.

It was the reason he and Ilweran had agreed to allow the villagers to watch the sparring today. It was to showcase the near perfection that their young warriors had managed to achieve in a matter of months. Their strength and skill was unmatched, offering pride and hope to everyone. It would not do for him to defeat Astrid with startling ease and bring all of their hard work crashing down now. He guessed he could simply let her win, but he knew she would never forgive him for that. Besides, as soon as Ilweran returned they would all have something to take their minds off of what had just transpired.

He suddenly picked up the sound of many flapping wings in the distance. Perfect timing, he thought happily. Smiling widely behind his mask he called a full stop to the sparring. Everyone turned to look at him with confusion as they lowered their blades and relaxed their stances. They were normally required to spar until even the strongest amongst them was ready to drop from exhaustion. That's what a real war was like after all. He knew from experience. If they were to be true warriors, they needed to be able to keep fighting long after everyone else had given up hope.

"If you would clear everything away for the day, I have a little surprise for you." After they had all rushed to store the heavy sparring weapons on the shelves he said, "if you could all please follow me out to the square." The group assembled themselves and marched in an orderly fashion out of the arena and over the bridge. _They have come so far in such a short time,_ he thought with pride. Especially those from Berk. As they had received a head start on the training, he had pushed them harder than the rest. He doubted more able warriors could be found anywhere in Midgard.

Arriving in the square, they all began looking around curiously. Savouring the moment for a second longer, he finally said, "allow me to introduce..." and waved one arm to the east where a large shape could be seen moving swiftly in their direction. "Your dragons!" He finished with a flourish.

It was as he'd expected. The recruits broke rank in their excitement. Some even jumping up and down like children to try and get a better view of the beasts. The dragons began to descend, landing in a brightly coloured and noisy mass and he had to shout over the din to get the recruits to settle down. Reminding the watching villagers to stay clear of the area and remain calm.

Allowing them to approach the dragons on their own, he wandered through the hoard. Keeping his eyes open for any signs of trouble, he was impressed to see that every single one of the recruits was treating the dragons with the proper respect. Thinking that they would be alright on their own for a while he began to make his way over to Ilweran and Minden where they were standing by their own dragons.

Out of nowhere he felt a tingle shoot across his back, followed by a low burn radiating over his mark. Looking up, he met Ilweran's eyes and knew that the other man had felt it too. _No way! Surely this was just a coincidence._

Turning his head to scan the group of Vikings mingling with dragons, his gaze fell on one couple in particular. Astrid was standing in front of a striking blue and white nadder. Her hand was on the dragon's snout and they were staring into each other's eyes in a way that was intimately familiar to him. Hiccup could have laughed out loud.

In barely a heartbeat, he was at her back, waiting for the moment she turned around. Not caring if someone else noticed his unnatural speed for once. He was too excited. Toothless, reading his emotions through the bond, discreetly came to land behind him.

***

Astrid had been wandering amongst the dragons but none had really seemed to appeal to her. They were fine dragons, just not the one she was looking for. Then she felt it. A strange pull in her gut. Following it, she was confronted with a beautiful blue dragon that was instantly familiar to her. It was the nadder that she had released from the pen in the dragon kill ring all of those years ago.

It was regarding her with the same curious gaze it had that night. She knew that this was her dragon. How she knew this she couldn't say. Stepping right up to the nadder, she spoke to it in a soft voice as she reached her hand out to it instinctively. Driven by the same strange compulsion she had felt ten years ago.

"Hey girl! Do you remember me? I'm glad you made it away safely and managed to stay free of that evil monster. It's good to see you again." The dragon considered her for a moment longer, tilting her head from side to side in order to see her better. Then she lowered her regal crested head and pressed her snout to Astrid's outstretched palm.

The effect of this touch was instantaneous. A warm, tingling sensation started in Astrid's palm and then continued its way up her arm. Once it reached her shoulder it seemed to fan out across her back. After the tingle faded she was left with a dull burn over her back that felt as if she'd just received a sunburn. The dragon pulled her snout away, but Astrid just kept standing with her arm outstretched. Staring at her hand in wonder and confusion. _What had just happened?_

"Well, what do you know. Dreams do come true," came a quiet voice from behind her. Turning on the spot, she saw Hiccup standing there. Toothless sitting behind his rider as both of them stared at Astrid and the nadder.

"What? What was that all about?" She asked him, forgetting to be angry in her bewilderment.

"That," he said calmly, "was a true bonding. Welcome to the Order, Astrid Hofferson."

Then he pulled his mask up and dragged her towards him. Leaning down to kiss her as Toothless casually spread his great wings wide. Creating a privacy barrier between them and the rest of the crowd. She was only surprised for a moment at the startlingly public display before the magic of his touch won her over. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against his body as the familiar warmth spread through her chest again. _This man was unbelievable!_

She had been determined to hurt him and scream at him only a few moments ago. Now she was extremely close to having her way with him right here in the village square. _What in Helheim was wrong with her? She used to be a warrior, for Thor's sake!_ All too soon, he broke the kiss. Leaning his face forward to whisper against her ear.

"Later," was all he said, but it still made her knees weak. That one word seemed to hold a world of promises. Looking up into his eyes as he leaned away, she saw that they were alight with giddy happiness. He grinned at her before giving her one more quick kiss. Then he stepped back and replaced his mask in one fluid movement as Toothless furled his wings back up. As she glanced around, Astrid was pleased to see that no one seemed to be paying much attention to them, since she likely still looked a little punch drunk.

After every one of the recruits had paired with a dragon, Hiccup instructed them all to divide up by species. Then each group was sent to a different location to spend time getting acquainted. He had purposely selected areas around the island where they would cause the least damage. Astrid did not leave his side the entire time. Shadowing his steps and questioning him while her new nadder followed behind with Toothless.

He had claimed that Toothless was explaining the bonding process to the other dragon. When she complained that she didn't understand it either, he simply chuckled. "I will explain everything to you later, Astrid. Right now I have a lesson to direct and there is someone that I would like you to meet." Making his way over to Ilweran and the beautiful woman beside him. Apparently to introduce Astrid to this stranger, and confirm to Ilweran that he had found the new bonded one. As soon as he got close enough to them, the young woman beside Ilweran bounded forward.

"Scáth!" She cried as she leapt at him. He caught her in a tight hug and spun her around, before glancing at Astrid and seeing her glare. Laughing, he set the woman back on her feet and took a step back, holding her at arms length. The woman was dressed in skin tight armour of the same style as Hiccup's and Ilweran's. The body hugging shape, along with the pinks and greens throughout it, seeming to illuminate and accentuate her inhuman beauty. She was exceptionally tall, perfectly slender, and absolutely gorgeous. Almost as perfect as the Riders, she looked like she belonged in Hiccup's arms. _Probably more than I do,_ Astrid thought with an angry jolt, and hating the girl instantly for it.

"It is good to see you again. It feels as if it has been ages," he said, looking her over. "You have not changed much. Still the overly exuberant wild child. Apparently the cold northern air has done nothing to settle your crazy. Minden, this is Astrid Hofferson. Astrid, allow me to introduce Minden. Ilweran's daughter." Astrid had been been glaring daggers at the open display of affection. Hoping that her rage alone might kill this harlot that was touching her man. Now her jaw dropped with surprise.

She had been sure that the young woman beside Ilweran was his sister, and possibly Hiccup's lover, when she had first seen her. She only appeared to be a few years younger than Astrid herself and her features were unmistakably similar to Ilweran's. Instead Hiccup had said this young woman was Ilweran's daughter. It didn't seem possible, but then again, Hiccup had claimed that the Riders were immortal, so maybe... Looking at the other girl with new eyes, she asked, "Are you a bonded rider too?"

Minden was caught off guard slightly by this. She looked to Hiccup and he nodded at her and her father, his eyes twinkling above his mask. Seeing this, Minden turned to smile at Astrid. "No, unfortunately. Just a regular old dragon rider from Midgard. Congratulations though! You must be so excited! Borealis and I are close, but it's just not the same." She reached back to place an affectionate hand on the neck of a dragon behind her and Astrid gasped.

It was a hobblegrunt, as she remembered from her lessons. Except that it was one of the most beautiful dragons she had ever seen (other than her nadder of course). Its hide was an array of deep red, pink, and green that began to flash and wave at Minden's touch. It reminded her of Aurvandil’s Fire. Hiccup's voice broke her out of her trance as he spoke to Minden again.

"Would you mind helping us with the new riders and dragons? I would like to get them all comfortable with each other today so that we can get them up in the air tomorrow. The Hel-spawn twins from Berk chose a zippleback, of course. Them and the changewing riders should keep you busy enough. Just try not to hurt them or destroy too much stuff, alright." The woman consented with a devilish grin. Blowing him a kiss and winking at Astrid before she left with her dragon in tow.

Ilweran smiled warmly at Astrid. Grinning wickedly at Hiccup before picking her up in an exuberant hug and spinning her around. "Congratulations beautiful," he chuckled as he set her back on her feet. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek before he headed off to join the gronkle and nadder group. Astrid could see Fishlegs and Heather standing there, staring between her and Ilweran in shock, and she just shrugged and waved at them.

Hiccup turned to her again, but before he could speak she blurted out, "I'm not leaving to go join the groups! You can't make me!"

Chuckling at her outburst, Hiccup reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. The boldly public act of tenderness catching her off guard as he said, "I was not going to. I was going to ask if you would like to help me, since you seem to have such a natural skill with dragons." He tilted his head back so that she could see his eyes clearly under his hood. They were shining with happiness mixed with a sort of vindictive glee. "I am going to assist those riders that chose monstrous nightmares. It might amuse you to know that your betrothed unknowingly picked the one that you set free from the kill ring; and it remembers him."

Astrid burst out laughing. _She just had to see this!_

***

When they got to the beach, it was bedlam. Hiccup was suddenly reminded exactly why he had chosen to send this particular group to the ocean. Grinning beneath his mask at the sound of Astrid's beautiful laugh as Snotlout ran into the cold surf with his pants on fire. Yes, this was definitely worth every moment of the last couple months of training. Astrid had bonded with the nadder, and Snotlout was on fire. It was absolutely perfect.

Calling everyone to order, he started them with basic trust drills. He had delivered a bucket of fish to the beach ahead of time, but they were going through it quicker than he had planned on. The volatile dragons were butting heads with the volatile Vikings and it was taking a lot of extra persuasion through food on the dragons' part. Snotlout was having an especially difficult time. The ruby red nightmare seemed dead set on torturing the stocky man. Letting him get close enough to touch him before flaming up suddenly.

As comical as it was to watch Snot run into the ocean over and over again, they really did need to make some progress today. Looking around, he saw Toothless laying on the beach by Astrid's new nadder, watching the chaos through half closed lids. Apparently moments away from dozing off. _"Hey lazy bones! You can nap any time! Why don't you make yourself useful right now, and get us some more fish please?"_ Hiccup shot at his blood brother. Laughing as Toothless grumbled and blew a smoke ring at him.

After a moment, Toothless huffed at him. _"Tintallë told Ilweran and he is going to send Eret over with some fish. Apparently the gronkle and nadder riders are getting along much better with their dragons than this lot,"_ he chuckled, flicking his head towards the group on the beach. Then he grinned at Hiccup as he said, _"It seems Eret has been watching the group with Ilweran the whole afternoon. Well, watching one particular member of that group."_

Chuckling, Hiccup asked, _"would it happen to be a raven haired maiden that paired with a green nadder?"_ He couldn't stop the quick burst of laughter as Toothless confirmed this. Hiccup had noticed that while Cami was trying to flirt with Ilweran, Heather had been eyeing up Eret whenever the girls were hanging around the forge. He had been teasing the celt for weeks, trying to get him to make his move. Seems he was finally getting up the nerve.

 _It was good,_ Hiccup thought. _Eret had been a lonely bachelor for far too long and Heather was a nice girl. Nice looking too, though no one compared to Astrid in his mind._ Eret showed up with the buckets of fish just in time to watch Snotlout run screaming into the ocean again. His helmet on fire this time. Watching the display with appraising eyes as he placed the pails on the ground.

Then he turned to Astrid with a chuckle. "They honestly expected you to marry that man? In what realm would a screaming wuss and a gorgeous Valkyrie make a good pairing?" Astrid laughed and shrugged at him.

"How in Helheim are all of you charming scoundrels unwed? I really have no idea why they thought I would be able to tolerate him. Maybe his parents were hoping that I would be able to toughen him up a bit." All three of them laughed at that idea, before Eret leaned closer to her.

"So, Ilweran told me that you have apparently earned a place in some elite dragon riding group Astrid. Is that true?" Eret asked quietly. Looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

Astrid's face broke into a huge smile as she gazed back at her sky blue nadder. "So it would seem."

Eret grinned widely before swooping in and hugging her. Picking her up and spinning her around as he congratulated her, just like Ilweran had. She was laughing and blushing as he set her back on her feet. Then they noticed that Snotlout was watching the three of them with a furious scowl on his face. Eret simply turned to face him, offering a cheeky wave and a smile as he left one arm casually draped over her shoulders. Snot glared at the large celt for a moment longer before turning back to his dragon.

Eret winked at Astrid, causing her to burst out laughing again. Snot glancing over his shoulder at the sound, before huffily chucking a fish towards his nightmare. It landed on the dragon's snout, just below its eyes. The beast glared at him for a moment, then it reared up to close its huge mouth over him. Picking Snotlout up and shaking him as his legs and arms stuck out comically. The muffled sounds of his yelled curses coming out through the gaps in the dragons slimy lips.

"Huh, that's a new training technique. What do you call that one?" Minden asked as she arrived by the group. Crossing her arms and chuckling at the scene.

Hiccup shrugged. "I have honestly never seen that one before either, but I like it. I think I am going to call it 'The Snotlout'. It does not seem to be very effective, but it is highly amusing."

"You could say that again," Ilweran laughed as he joined them too. "I could watch this all day."

"As could I, but someone should probably get him out of there," Hiccup agreed with a sigh. When no one made any effort to move, Hiccup added, "well let us not all go rushing in at the same time to save him. It is embarrassing." Then with a growled oath he said, "fine, I guess I will do it then," and Eret laughed as he volunteered to help him.

He and Eret approached the nightmare with their hands out in front of them, palms forward, as Hiccup spoke calmly to the dragon. "You should probably spit that out bud. You do not know where it has been." Toothless rasped a laugh as the nightmare eyed Hiccup and Eret interestedly. Once they were close enough, Hiccup reached up and scratched at a spot under the nightmare's chin to get him to open his mouth. Eret standing ready below and catching the falling Snotlout, who looked extremely confused to find himself in the arms of the burly celt.

Eret just grinned down at him. "You smell like dragon breath. You should probably take a bath. Here, let me help you." With that he chucked Snot into the ocean. The two men chuckled and high-fived as they strolled back to join the group. Everyone laughing as they watched Snot splutter and curse at them from the water. The red nightmare rasping a laugh as well, and Hiccup put a casual arm around Astrid's shoulders as she giggled.

The feeling of her leaning easily into his side felt perfectly right and he just couldn't seem to stop himself from being an asshole. Pulling his mask down as he met Snot's glare of pure hatred, he offered a gratified smirk in return. Seeing only startled rage in his cousin's mind as he finally saw the handsome, and very clearly not disfigured, face hidden beneath the disguise. Snot's head was a chaotic storm of furious anger, shock, and confusion, but not a single shred of recognition. With another wicked grin at Snot, he pressed his lips to Astrid's hair before sliding his mask back in place.

Astrid shivered and leaned tighter against him. "Just a question," Hiccup said as he trailed his hand down her back to rest it on her waist. Shooting a look at both Ilweran and Minden. "Who exactly is instructing the recruits you were supposed to be looking after?"

"Fishlegs," Ilweran answered without missing a beat. "That man really has an aptitude with dragons. I am almost surprised that he is not a bonded rider. Still, he is keeping them in line well enough."

Minden smiled as she said, "yep. We got the mystery class dragons to mingle peacefully with the boulder and sharp class dragons, and all it took was a very large blonde man with a very squeaky voice. He's a gooder, that one. Not really my type physically, but then again, there really is only one perfect man in my opinion," she added with a wicked grin and a wink at Hiccup.

Chuckling softly at her obviously flirty words, he grinned behind his mask. Pulling Astrid close against him for a moment as he said, "you are a flattering temptress Minden. As far as I am concerned, there is only one perfect woman too and she is right here. All the others are just going to have to use their imagination if they want to ride this dragon. Sorry," he added with a chuckle as Minden looked at Astrid in surprise.

Her perfect lips splitting into a wide grin as she recognized the blatant desire on Astrid's face. Astrid was staring at him as if she couldn't look away. _She probably isn't even aware of how obvious her lust is,_ he thought with another chuckle. _No wonder Snot hates me so much._

At his words, Astrid's cheeks had turned pink and she tore her eyes away from his body to gaze up into his face for a long moment instead. Blue locked on green as they got lost in their own little world. There was so much love in that look that it was all he could do to stop himself from causing a very uncomfortable scene. Well, uncomfortable for everyone else that is.

The spell was finally broken by Eret as he grumbled, "get a room you two, for Thor's sake! Is it rutting season for dragon riders or something?"

"It's always rutting season for dragon riders, handsome," Minden joked. Everybody bursting out laughing at the look on Eret's face. Figuring he should try to finish with this blasted lesson so they could get out of here, Hiccup skimmed his hand over the small of Astrid's back before he walked away. Shooting a mocking wave at Snotlout when he caught him scowling at the group from the waters edge.


	26. I Will Never Let You Go Again

The lesson had seemed to drag on forever. Of course, it had been hilarious to watch Snotlout run around with his pants on fire. It had also been wonderful to let loose and be herself with the boys. Simply laughing and joking with Hiccup and the others, as if they were alone in the cove instead of surrounded by riders-in-training. She had been worried a few times that they may have pushed Snotlout too far. That he was nearly mad enough to go to her parents to complain about her behaviour. It was definitely a possibility, but she was too excited to care right now. That was a problem for tomorrow.

If anyone had seen Hiccup and her touching or kissing, she would deal with it later. Right now she was out on her first flight with her new dragon. After the other recruits had rounded up the new arrivals and penned them up in the academy for the night, the vikings had been sent home early. This had left Hiccup and Ilweran with plenty of daylight remaining in which to teach Astrid the basics. Minden tagging along to watch, and help out where she was needed. Also to give Astrid support, girl to girl, as she put it.

Astrid was pleased to discover that it didn't really require much assistance from the boys. The nadder was patient with her and riding was instinctual. She soon realized that as long as she didn't try to overthink it, flying with her new dragon was as natural as walking. The two of them working together to understand the others desires. Almost seeming to read each other's thoughts. It was wonderful and gloriously free.

They were taking the standard route that Hiccup and Ilweran had been patrolling every night. Not really expecting a raid, but staying alert just in case. The queen had to be sending out her minions somewhere. She would need food in order to regain her strength, but so far she they hadn't come to Berk. This was probably a good thing, as they'd only had two dragon riders to defend the entire village. At least until today. Now they had twenty-one more including Minden, though the others would need some serious training before they would be much help in a fight.

Night was beginning to fall and they were quite a ways out from Berk, so Hiccup signalled that they should start heading back. Just as they made to circle around, Minden spotted a small group of dragons flying towards the village as well, some distance away from where they were hovering. It appeared the small pack had not spotted them yet, as they seemed intent on their target. After getting the attention of the other three, she pointed to the dragons and said, "those ones weren't with me. Were you guys expecting any other visitors?"

"Yes we were, but only unwelcome ones," Ilweran replied dryly as Hiccup chuckled. Both of them turning to look at Astrid and her nadder.

"I guess you two are about to get your first taste of arial battle," Hiccup remarked as he met Astrid's gaze. "I would like to ask you to stay out of harms way and let us take care of it, but I know better than to tell you what to do. As a warrior of exceptional skill, I doubt that you would listen to me anyways, so I will not even bother. Besides, you deserve the chance to test your limits," he offered with a grin before glancing back at the other two.

"These are the first raiders we have seen so far, and they likely will not be expecting to fight other dragons. I figure that if we just frighten them, they will probably retreat. There is not enough of them to launch a full assault and they seem to be more of a scouting party anyways." Ilweran was all business as he addressed the group. "Minden, Astrid, you two get in front of them and come straight up the centre. Separate the pack with a couple of well placed warning shots. Hiccup and I will circle around behind and close in from the sides. That way they should already be scattered before they catch sight of the huge night fury and nightmare."

Astrid had a moment of nerves as she thought about diving headlong into battle during her first ever flight with her dragon. The nadder, seeming to sense this, looked back at her with a reassuring chirp. Then Minden swooped over and grinned widely at her. "You ready," she asked brightly, as if this was just another practice drill.

Swallowing down the last of her fear, Astrid grinned back at the willowy blonde. "You bet I am!" Both girls laughed as they knocked their forearms together before spurring their dragons around to head off the pack. Following Minden's lead, the two of them circled around underneath the raiders. Coming up from their blind spots, the first two warning shots caught them completely by surprise. There were startled screeches as the pack split.

Before they could regroup, there was a recognizable scream from Toothless. The dragons panicked at the sound and turned in the opposite direction, just as a blast of orange flame from Tintallë cut them off. They swung back around, but were stopped by an exploding blast from Toothless. As they growled in fear and made towards Astrid and Minden again, Astrid's nadder suddenly reared up and launched a barrage of spines at the front of the pack. Astrid gripped tight with her knees, trying not to fall off. Bori releasing a fire ball at the group a split second later.

That was it for the raiders. With a few more terrified screams, they turned tail and took off into the gathering night. Heading back in the direction of the nest. As she watched them fade into the last rays of sunset, Astrid quickly attempted to reseat herself on her nadder and get a tighter grip on the rope she was using as reigns. If the nadder made any sudden movements, Astrid was likely to take an unplanned bath in the ocean. Hiccup glided over to hover beside her, watching her struggles with appraising eyes.

"Hmm, it appears that I will need to make you a saddle sooner rather than later. I had been planning to make them all at once, but yours is definitely priority." She shot him a confused look at that, and he just smirked at her. "With how much of a natural you are, I imagine that you will want to be up in the air as often as possible. A saddle will help you stay on your dragon, which will give me some peace of mind at least." Allowing that with a laugh, Astrid scratched her nadder's neck affectionately.

Leaning down towards her crest, she asked, "would you like that girl? A nice saddle made just for us by the best blacksmith in all the realms?" The nadder squawked happily at her, making Astrid laugh again. Realizing as she spoke to her that she hadn't given her nadder a name yet. Thinking of the way she had charged through the pack of wild dragons. Blasting, spinning, and throwing spines like a whirlwind.

"Hey girl, what do you think of 'Stormfly' as a name? Seems pretty fitting to me." The nadder looked at her for a moment, seemingly considering the name. Then she gave a cheerful squawk. Opening her huge mouth in a wide grin. Taking that as an affirmative, Astrid grinned back at her. "Stormfly it is, then."

With another happy chirp, they swung around to head back to Berk with everyone else. Hiccup chuckling beside her as Toothless warbled grumpily at him. "I know bud," Hiccup smirked at the night fury. "Astrid gives WAY better names than I do, but it is much too late now. You will be Toothless, the Terrible Night Fury forever."

Laughing, Astrid grinned at the two of them as she offered, "don't feel bad Toothless. You're a handsome and terrifying boy dragon with an adorable name. Stormfly is a pretty girl dragon with a tough and scary name. That makes you even." Toothless just rolled his eyes and huffed at her, making the whole group laugh as they leisurely soared back towards home. Hiccup replacing his mask as both he and Ilweran pulled their hoods back over their heads.

***

Hiccup could hardly contain his enthusiasm as they glided silently back to the island. The day had been perfect. First, Astrid had bonded with the nadder, which solved all of his problems and guilt over her unwanted marriage contract. He had noticed Snotlout watching the two of them suspiciously as they had arrived at the beach together. It only served to remind him of Snotlout's whispered warning to Astrid that first night in the mead hall. Making him stand recklessly close to her and interact with her much more openly than usual.

He had placed his hands on her in a blatantly casual manner, just to rub it in Snot's furious face that he could. Openly revealing the fact that she let him, and revelling in the other man's jealous anger. Boldly showing the idiot his face just so he could smirk at him. Confident in the fact that Snotlout would never recognize him. His cousin had barely given him a thought when they were living together on Berk, other than to track him down and beat him up. It would never occur to Snot that the godlike man fondling his purchased woman now was in fact his long lost runty and useless cousin.

It had also given him a great deal of satisfaction to watch Snotlout run away screaming as the red nightmare chased him around. It was a good thing he had sent this group to the beach. His mood lifting a little more every time Snot ran into the ocean with something new on fire. Even more so when he thought of sitting down with Astrid's parents tomorrow and explaining the situation to them. Her contract would have to be cancelled and her bride price returned to the Jorgenson family.

As a bonded rider she could not be permitted to stay on Midgard and marry a mortal. She must be brought to Asgard and presented to the Council. He parents would be compensated heavily for this by the Order to make up for the lost labour or bride price income. It was the customary way amongst all of the realms. It helped to eliminate some of the hardships to the family caused by the loss of a son or daughter to the ranks of the riders. It also meant that they could hopefully avoid having the awkward conversation with Astrid's parents about her previous betrothal agreement.

Now her and Stormfly had accompanied them on their nightly patrol. Since she was a bonded rider, she no longer had to follow the carefully regimented training schedule of the others. She was free to fly as often as she pleased. As they had chased off the wild dragons, it was impressive just how quickly the pair had taken to each other. When he had first flown with Toothless, it had been a hilarious disaster. Although, to be fair, both he and Toothless had been learning to fly at the same time since they were using an artificial tail fin.

 _It shouldn't really have surprised him,_ he thought bemusedly. Astrid never did cease to amaze. She was absolutely perfect, and a natural at almost everything she tried. _His own personal warrior goddess._ It seems that she had found her match in Stormfly. The two of them were marvellous together. A beautiful and dangerous team of warriors, right from the start. Watching them work had been one of the best highlights of this already glorious day. Now though, he just wanted to get back on the ground and finish what they had started that afternoon.

As they reached the shores of Berk, Ilweran and Minden headed off towards the village. Minden shooting Astrid a sly grin and a wink first, saying, "be careful with that dragon." Astrid followed her with a bewildered expression before looking back at Hiccup. He simply shrugged at her, chuckling quietly behind his mask, and turned Toothless towards their camp. When they came in sight of the cove, he tore his hood and mask off impatiently. Before they touched down, Hiccup had already leapt off the side. Racing to Stormfly at top speed and catching Astrid in his arms as she was mid-way to the ground.

"What..." she started, but he pressed his mouth to hers and spun her around in his exuberance. When he finally set her on her feet and released her, they were both laughing. Then he looked at her for a moment with a wicked grin before pulling her back towards him. Before she could say anything, he was kissing her deeply and running his hands over her. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him.

Pulling back to let her catch her breath, he moved his lips to her neck. Nibbling and kissing his way greedily down to her exposed collarbone. He bit down on the sensitive spot as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her knees going weak as his arms held her up. He was being rougher than usual since he wasn't worried about shaming her anymore. Tomorrow they would break the news to her parents, so it didn't matter if they saw the love bites. Not that her parents could do anything to Astrid or the Riders anyways. The three of them would be leaving this realm soon enough. Besides, she was a bonded rider now too. She was no longer required to follow the humans' stupid rules about chastity and marriage.

It had been too long since he had last had her anyways. He probably wouldn't have cared either way, if he was honest. His usually tenuous grip on his self control was slipping more in his excitement, and he didn't even care. Rather, he revelled in her gasp of pleasure as he in fact deliberately left his marks of ownership on her beautiful skin. Her reaction making it blatantly obvious that she wanted it too. She shuddered in his arms and moved her hands up to twine into his hair and pull him closer. Tilting her head back to allow him more access.

"What has gotten into you? You ignore me and evade me for weeks. You piss me off to the point of wanting to hurt you physically, and now you can't keep your hands off me." She laughed as he hummed softly and ran his tongue over the new bruise he had left at the base of her throat. At her question, he nipped her neck gently and brought his face back up to meet her eyes.

"I am sorry about the last couple weeks mi'lady, but you are mine forever now. I do not plan to keep my hands off of you ever again. You can hurt me later. Or now, if you really want me to stop," he added with a smirk.

"No, I really don't think I want you to stop. You said I can hurt you later and I'll hold you to that," she joked, before giving in completely and simply kissing him back. Her tongue twisting and gliding with his in a sensual dance. Releasing her hands from his hair she began to tug at his clothes, trying to push his cloak off of him, almost roughly. Stepping away, he practically tore his weapons, cloak, and armoured shirt off before pouncing on her.

She laughed against his mouth as she ran her nail tips over his bare skin, leaving trails of sweet pain in their wake. Shivering slightly at her touch, he began to tug at the hem of her tunic. Loosening it from her skirt before dragging it over her head. Almost tearing the fabric of her bindings in his urgency to remove them as well.

Dropping to his knees as he kissed and nipped his way down her perfect chest and taut stomach. He pulled her boots off before sliding down her skirt and leggings. Pausing for a moment to admire her glorious body bathed in the moonlight, before he gently pushed her back towards the boulder behind her. Once she was close enough to hop onto it, he ran his hands down from her hips to her thighs. Then lifting them one at a time so she would know to balance herself, he placed her legs over his shoulders as he reached out to connect their minds, knowing that this time, she would feel it.

Astrid was taken off guard at first. Bracing her hands on the rock behind her, she looked down at the mop of auburn hair between her thighs. Suddenly, she felt a soft brush against her consciousness, and she somehow knew that it was him. It was almost like a gentle hand running over her mind. This was immediately followed by a deliciously savage hunger that overwhelmed her senses. The image of her own naked body flashing before her eyes, coloured with the distinct flavour of a lust that was not her own.

She gasped in surprise as he grinned up at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Like he was the hunter and she the prey. That look, combined with the curious sensations in her mind, sent her reeling. She didn't know how he was doing it, but it was driving her wild. Her womanhood was right in front of his face and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Before she really had time to wonder what he was planning, his mouth was on her and she sucked in a ragged breath through her teeth.

His tongue running slowly up the full length of her slit hit her like a lightening strike. Her whole body arching towards him and her toes curling as he stopped at the top to circle her sensitive bead a few times. His warm breath ghosting over the delicate flesh. Cooling the moisture that was already coating the apex of her thighs. Taking her hands off the boulder to knot her fingers back into his hair, she allowed herself to watch him devour her. It was making her incredibly aroused as she watched his tongue gliding lazily back down to plunge into her hot depths.

He was taking his time. Seeming to revel in the taste of her as he moaned softly against her skin. That same delicious desire that was not her own was washing over her, taking her higher. She could see the shine of her moisture on his lips. Taste a strange salty sweet taste on her tongue that she knew was from her, and abruptly the smoulder inside her switched to a raging blaze. _How in Hel's realm is he doing that?!_

Then he slid one hand up from her thigh. Pressing his fingers into her as he brought his tongue back up to tease her pleasure pearl. Curling his fingers around to stroke the place he knew would bring her to climax. Suddenly she found that she didn't really care how he was doing it, she just didn't want him to stop. Clutching her hands tighter into his hair, she pulled herself towards him, grinding back against every stroke.

Her mewling cries were embarrassingly loud, but she couldn't seem to stop them. The inferno inside of her was spreading too fast. Burning every shred of resistance in its path. She was almost pleading with him to slow down, but she didn't really want him to. He was being rougher than usual with her and she just wasn't really sure if she was supposed to be enjoying it this much. Instead of withdrawing, he simply drove his fingers even deeper as he wrapped his lips around her pleasure centre and suckled. It was exactly what she needed, and she threw her head back as a cry left her lips. He seemed to be following her thoughts instead of her words.

This strange idea took over, and she began to let her body lead the way. Her usual pleas for pause were half-hearted at best, but he never stopped to let her catch her breath. Instead he touched, kissed, and stroked every single place that her mind could dream of, exactly when she wanted him to. Her body was on fire. An intense pressure that she had never felt before was beginning to build in her core. Stealing her breath and robbing any control she had over her own body, as base instincts and lust overruled any lingering shred of propriety. Her cries for pause turning to lewd cries of desire as she gave herself willingly to his dominant fancy, surprised that she wanted it so much.

Wrestling himself out of his own trousers with his other hand while she was too lost to notice, Hiccup could feel the heat building fast as her lust surrounded him. Feeding the flames of his own desire as he let himself get lost within her mind. Locked inside her, he was giving her exactly what she wanted as soon as she knew that she wanted it. Some of the unexpected desires catching him by surprise. The moment she gave her control over completely to him, her thoughts rocked him to his wicked core. His little creature of light wanted some pain...

There was a curious sense of overwhelming pleasure igniting inside her as he sang to her body. Pulling all the stops to satisfy his woman. Giving in to the surprising domination she longed for, he brought his mouth to her tender inner thigh and bit down. Definitely harder than he normally would have. She gasped with shock as she clutched painfully at his hair. Abruptly, her body seized violently around his fingers as she let out a loud moan. An unexpected flood of her sweet juices rushing out of her as she shook and gasped through her orgasm.

He gently unwound her legs from around his shoulders as he got back to his feet, wrapping them around his waist instead. Pushing himself roughly into her slick opening while she was still clenching and quivering. Her answering cry was oil on his fire and her eyes flew open to gaze at him with heady lust. Not even giving her a moment to adjust, he began to rock himself into her at a hard and fast pace. Knowing how overly sensitive she was from her first orgasm, as the new mixture of pleasure and pain took her even higher.

Connected like this, he could feel everything that she was. Her intense passion at his aggressive dominance was calling to the monster within, making him want to give her more. She was crying out loudly at every thrust and he paused only long enough to drag her to the ground beneath him. As she clutched at him, he brought his mouth to hers. Tasting herself on his lips, she groaned deeply and kissed him even harder.

He reached back to grab her hands in his. Raising them over her head, he pinned them in place with one hand as he fondled and teased her relentlessly with the other. Switching between gently skimming his hands over her skin, and roughly squeezing and groping her breasts. Feeling her muscles clench around him deliciously as the spikes of carefully controlled pain stoked the raging fire inside her.

She struggled under him, trying to pull her hands away. Locked in her mind with her, he knew what she wanted. Deliberately flexing to hold her tighter, causing her to moan and grind against him. The pleasure that she was taking from this forced submission was causing the beast inside to purr with happiness. She was his in every possible way, and she was absolutely perfect.

Pulling one of her legs up and pressing her knee to her chest, he let himself sink even deeper into her hot folds. She was panting and writhing beneath him. Ripping all his carefully constructed walls down as he watched her come apart in his hands. He knew that she was torn between wanting to drag this out and let her body rest for a moment, and wanting to see where it would take her if she didn't. He had never let the monster out to play with her before though, and he doubted he could reign it back in now.

She was pinned beneath him by her own leg as he restrained her hands, forcing her to take every inch he gave her. The beast was out of the cage and it was in charge now. Reaching one hand down, he lifted her hips to give himself even better access. Slamming into her as she rose to meet him. Finally releasing her hands, he fisted his other one into her hair instead. Tugging at it as she cried out and arched her body towards him.

Surprisingly, she wanted this just as much as he did. Responding beautifully to every rough bite or gentle caress as he gave her whatever she needed in the moment. Reading her thoughts and body like a sensual instruction manual. Her nails sinking deep into his skin as she tore bleeding gashes into his back, completely lost in her uncontrolled passion. Trading pain for pain as her desire consumed her. He didn't care. He wasn't really hurting her, and his own wounds would heal.

He could feel her next climax building as she muttered wordless pleas to the gods. Almost sobbing in her ecstasy. He brought his hand up from her hip and gently caressed her firm, round backside before placing a hard slap on it. Biting down on the delicate skin of her neck at the same time. The intense mixture of degradation and pleasure pushing him right to the edge.

He felt her walls clench violently around him again as she came with another flooding release. A ragged scream tearing from her throat. Finally, as he'd wanted to do since that first night, he plunged himself as deep as he could into her and released his seed. She clung desperately to him as her second orgasm rocked her, not letting him move away. Not that he was going to.

He smiled as he felt her pulse and squirm around his twitching member. He would still keep up the charade afterwards to avoid the awkward conversation. That was for another time. For now, it was enough that he knew he didn't need to pretend at being careful anymore. He laid his head on her heaving chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat, racing for him and him alone. Seems Snotlout would get to keep his hands, and his life, after all...

***

As Astrid floated back down, she remembered that Hiccup was still inside of her. She couldn't find it in herself to be worried about it right now. She was too content and exhausted. He had never been like that before. He was usually so careful. Touching her with patient and gentle caresses, being ever conscious of leaving any marks on her skin that might give them away. This time he had viciously ravaged her. Forcing her to submit with just his body alone. It was rough, sexy, and wonderful.

Her ass cheek ached where he had slapped her, and her neck and thigh felt like they may have some bruises. Somehow, she wasn't upset by either of these things. She had never imagined that she would desire pain, or that it could feel so good. Apparently, something about Hiccup brought out a darker side of her that she never even knew she had. All she felt was deliciously satisfied, as his warm body pressed her into the grass.

Focusing on calming her embarrassingly loud breathing, she looked down to where his head was resting on her chest. Feeling her shift, he raised his eyes to meet hers. Grinning at her as he released her leg so that she could bring it back down to wrap around him. Reaching up his other hand to finger the silver pendant she was still wearing. She laughed at the look on his face and brought her fingers up to trail through his silky tresses. "That was unexpected. Was it the sight of me riding a dragon that did you in?" she joked.

"I will admit that it helped drive me over the edge, yes," came his chuckled reply as he dropped his hand from her necklace. He pulled out of her body and mind then, and her whole body clenched painfully as if reeling from a strike, causing her to let out a hiss. _Gods that was intense!_

"Sorry," he muttered as he dragged her up from the ground with him. "I probably should have warned you before I did that. Next time..." he trailed off with smirk, looking her over. Then he grinned wider as he said, "I think a quick wash is in order." He chuckled again as an image of her with tangled hair and sweaty, flushed skin flashed before her eyes. _Dear gods, was that what she honestly looked like right now?_

Putting her hands up to her rat's nest of hair, she huffed out a sigh. Then she shot a look at him and noticed that once again, he was not sweaty at all and his sex rumpled hair only looked more attractive. How in the name of Loki does he manage that? _Stupid elves,_ she grumbled to herself. Looking towards the pond and shuddering slightly. "That water will be freezing, Hiccup! I'm not getting in there!"

"I would hope not," he said with a curious glint in his eyes. He walked across to a small depression in the ground that was lined with rocks and whistled for Toothless. She had noticed it before, but never really thought much of it. As he turned his back to her, Astrid got a glimpse of the gouges she had left in his skin. It looked like he had been attacked by a wild dragon for Thor's sake! Deep parallel scratches oozing a steady trickle of blood covered his back.

He glanced at her and must have understood the look on her face for he quickly said, "Do not worry about it. I have suffered much worse wounds from much less enjoyable circumstances." With that he waved his hand and an emerald glow began to sweep over his back.

He turned back to greet Toothless and she watched in astonishment as the green light licked over him. Sealing all of the bleeding cuts and leaving only pink lines behind, as of days old injuries that are almost healed. He then muttered a strange word and she gasped as a sphere of water lifted from the pond and came to rest in the depression. It released its shape to fill the small hole, turning it into a crude bathing pool. Then he nodded at Toothless, who shot a single small fire ball into the water and it began to steam.

Looking over his shoulder, he motioned to the pool with one hand. "What? How did you think I have been bathing myself? It would be awful hard to hide from the tribe if I was getting naked in the village every day." He allowed a soft chuckle at the look on her face.

Too shocked to think up something clever or witty, she simply replied honestly, "Not that way."

He laughed loudly and coming to take her hand, dragged her over to the pool. She climbed in to find it wonderfully warm and just deep enough to sit in comfortably. Hiccup climbed in behind her and gently helped her to untangle her hair. After they had gotten out and dried off, she dressed quickly as Hiccup waved a hand and released the water in the pool back to the ground.

"So, you can use magic. I'd wondered after your sword and my axe. Oh, and let's not forget your ring. Though I was really hoping there was a chance that someone else had made them for you. My limit for crazy had pretty much been reached with mind control, but now..." she trailed off as she watched him struggle back into his trousers.

"Yes, I can," he replied simply, choosing to ignore the rest of her comment. "You will be able to as well, after some training. Speaking of magic and you..." he wandered over to Toothless and grabbed a small cloth sack out of one of the saddle bags. He went to sit on a log by the fire pit and whistled distractedly as he began to take out small bundles of unknown herbs. Another blue-purple burst came from out of the dark and ignited the wood sitting ready in the pit.

Astrid wandered over to see what he was doing as he placed a small cooking pot on one of the rocks around the fire. Summoning more water from the pond into the bowl, he began adding the dried plants to it as it came to a boil. He then removed the pot from the fire, produced a mug, and poured the tea into it. Passing it to her, he said, "Drink!"

She took a curious sniff. It smelled like mint, and something else she couldn't identify. Blowing on it to cool it, she asked curiously, "what is this?"

He shot her a look out of the side of his eye and shrugged. "Now is not really a great time for you to be with child. You know, the battle with the Red Death and all that."

"Oh" was all she could think to say as realization struck. He had released his seed inside of her. Gulping down the hot tea, she made a mental note to get the recipe from him later so that she could make it herself next time. Looking for a topic change, she recalled his words with a gasp. "Wait! I'll be able to use magic? How?"

"All bonded riders can. It just takes a lot of training to master it is all." He shrugged as if this was no big deal. The he began to explain to her all about what would happen now that she had bonded with Stormfly. She would have to leave Midgard to receive training since magic use was highly restricted in this realm. He said there was no other option. She would have to return with him and Ilweran after they defeated the Red Death. She was free. Free of her arranged marriage, and free to be with Hiccup. He wouldn't have to leave her behind, and she wouldn't have to watch him go.

Sighing, she allowed the relief to wash over her. Although his words did bring to mind another question. "Is that why you and Ilweran didn't just kill the Red Death with magic? Because you're not allowed to use it in front of people?" Taking the empty mug back from her, he seemed to consider his answer.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because it is forbidden and as members of the Order we are supposed to uphold the laws of the Æsir. If it was simply about the law, we may have just done it anyway and begged forgiveness afterwards. We did not though, because it would take an immense amount of energy to kill her with magic and that would likely kill us as well. There are spells that would be able to do it, but they are dark magics that few know how to use and are dangerous at the best of times. Either way, it would be ideal to finish her off without magic instead."

In a convoluted way, Astrid guessed that made sense. She really had no idea how magic worked so of course she wouldn't realize that it had limitations. She had always just assumed that if you could use magic, you could do anything. Apparently she had a lot to learn before she could be a proper rider. It was all too confusing to cram into one night anyways, so she dropped the subject for now. She instead broached the question that had been on her mind since meeting Minden.

"You and Minden seem very friendly with each other..." she grumbled, looking towards the fire instead of at him. Although he had not shown any interest in Minden today, that didn't mean that he never had. After all, Astrid had certainly not been his first five years ago, and she seriously doubted that she had been his last either. Though resigned to it, she still didn't want to see the telling look of discomfort that would surely be on his face. After all, Minden was exceptionally beautiful, absolutely perfect, and a wicked flirt that very obviously wanted him. What man could resist that? Why would they even want to try?

Instead of awkward silence, Hiccup surprised her by barking out a laugh. She looked at him in confusion, only to find his eyes alight with humour. "You are not the first one to think that and it is a fair assumption. Minden is exceptionally beautiful, and you would know that I was lying if I said otherwise. Still, there is no romantic relationship between us and there never has been. We get along well, and we understand each other, so we seem closer than we are. I care for her, but it is in a purely platonic way and she understands that. My heart has only ever belonged to you Astrid, and I have not really desired any woman other than you in many years."

He chuckled then, his eyes shining brightly in the fire light. "Although, I should warn you. Thanks to Ilweran being her father, she possesses the free spirit of the elves. This means that she has a wicked mind and is a shameless flirt. She has been trying to take my clothes off for years because she thinks it is hilarious that it upsets me. I assure you, it is harmless. Come to think of it, I may just have to set you on her if she tries again. It would be nice to not have to worry about losing my trousers all the time..."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't worry babe, I'll protect your pants," she joked. Grinning widely at him. "No one gets to take them off of you, but me."

"Thank you, mi'lady. My pants and I are in your debt. As a matter of fact, you can take them off as often as you would like. Preferably not in public, though I am willing to try almost anything once," he grinned back, making her laugh again.

Leaning against his side as he put his arm around her, she asked, "how does Ilweran have a daughter almost the same age as us when he himself is no older than you; and you are only 25 years?"

"That is a topic that you will have to broach with Ilweran himself. Suffice it to say that he is older than he appears. Though for obvious reasons, while we are here she will be posing as his sister." Hiccup just shrugged as he gazed down at her.

She suddenly remembered his insane excuses from last night. The ones that suddenly didn't seem so insane now. She was a bonded rider. That meant that she would be leaving this realm, she would get to meet Odin Allfather (though after Gothi's warning, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to), and she would be able to use magic. This was awesome! Then it hit her. _Ilweran had a 20-year-old daughter..._

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed. Sitting up abruptly and causing Hiccup to look at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked. Slightly alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"Hiccup, am I immortal now too?" She looked at him and watched the unease flicker across his face. His eyes shifting to the side uncomfortably for a moment before they came back to settle on her face.

"Yes," was all he said. Just one word. As if it there was nothing else that he could think of to say about it. To be fair, she was honestly having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea. Spending eternity with the man of her dreams; young, beautiful, and powerful as gods forever. It seemed too good to be true. Who wouldn't want that? Anyone who found out would be so jealous, but she already knew that she couldn't just tell people. It was supposed to be a secret, and she was starting to realize why. As she thought about what she would say to her parents, she realized that this was not the blessing it seemed.

Her family was not immortal. Everyone she had ever known was going to die, and she wouldn't. Her parents, her brothers, Gobber, Ruff and Fish, Cami, Heather, Eret; all of them were going to fade away with time, while she remained frozen. The place she had grown up in would fade too, the people moving on. One day, she would come back to this world, and she might not recognize it at all. At least she would have Hiccup. It must have been so much harder for him to not have anyone these past ten years.

She couldn't even imagine how horrible it would be to live forever while she had to watch him wither and die without her. How mad she would have been herself as she withered and aged while he did not. It would have made her furious, despite her best efforts. When she met Hiccup's gaze again, these thoughts were heavy on her mind.

"No wonder you were afraid to come back, and no wonder you didn't want to tell me. I don't even want to think about how I am going to explain this to my family. How do you tell everyone you love that you have to leave them forever? How do you explain to them that you will never age, but you can't tell them why? How do you watch everyone you love slowly die around you, while you're forced to live on without them?"

"It was the one thing that I was most afraid to tell you, that is true, and for those exact reasons. I figured you would likely learn to hate me after a while, as you were forced to wither while I remained young. Still, I promise we will figure out something to tell your parents, and I will be there beside you the whole time." He smiled at her before looking up at the starry sky.

"Unfortunately, you really should get home. Stormfly can stay here with Toothless if you would like, instead of returning to the academy. We will meet with your parents after training tomorrow. Ilweran and I will explain everything to them."

"Well, almost everything," he conceded, winking as he stood and reached out to her. Giggling and blushing like a godsdamn maiden, she took his hand and rose to her feet. Kissing him goodbye before making her familiar way back through the forest, as she wondered how he always managed to win her over. She had been furious with him this morning, and now she was just a hopelessly romantic fool all over again. At least now she finally had some proper answers.

Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figure crouching in the shadows at the edge of the forest; silently watching her return home. Shaking hands clenched into tight fists.

______

**And you thought those last cliffhangers were bad... :P**


	27. A Question of Honour

The following morning dawned with a clear blue sky and very little wind. Perfect flying conditions. Astrid leapt out of bed and was hurrying into her clothes when she suddenly paused, remembering something. Moving to the highly polished bronze disk above her desk, she turned to look at her back. Covering the part that she could see was a beautiful and intricate black design of a deadly nadder.

It was in a battle pose. Crested head held high and wings held out to the side. The spines of the crest flowed up the back of her neck and under the base of her hair as the wings fell in line with her own shoulder blades. Its whip-like tail curled around it; the spines standing slightly erect as if about to be launched at the viewer. She smiled happily. It was every bit as elegant as Hiccup and Ilweran's marks. She noticed that it still burned slightly. Idly wondering how long that would last, she pulled her bindings and tunic on and strapped her axe across her back.

Her butt cheek still smarted a bit as she trudged down the stairs, and a wide grin grew on her face as she remembered the wonderful ravaging of the night before. A shudder going through her at the memory of his delicious dominance. Her pleasant fantasies causing her to greet her parents a little too cheerfully as she paused to grab a bowl of cold stew from the kitchen. Her mother eyed her suspiciously, but she simply wolfed down her breakfast and tried to ignore the probing gaze she was receiving.

Before she was able to escape the kitchen however, her mother started on her. Seeming to glare at her collar, before looking back into her face with a stern gaze. "Astrid, we need to talk about your behaviour as of late. You are betrothed to a future chief and are therefore required to uphold and protect your proper status in this village. Instead of being careful, you have been running off at every available moment. Acquiring something of an unpleasant reputation as well..."

Cutting across her with a loud sigh, Astrid replied, "mom, I know what people are saying and I don't really care. You know that I have never been concerned with my status in this village, and I have absolutely no intention of marrying Snotlout. Ever. My reputation, earned or not, will not be the thing that stops him from becoming chief some day."

Seeing that both her parents were about to start arguing, she quickly added, "I will talk to you later about it, I promise. Right now I'm late for training and you guys need to stop worrying so much. I'll be fine. I love you both!" Then she quickly hugged her mother and waved to her father before rushing out of the house.

Arriving at the arena she saw Hiccup standing with Ilweran. Toothless, Tintallë, and Stormfly beside them. As she ran over to greet her dragon she noticed that an awful lot of people were staring at her. Stopping and scratching Stormfly affectionately, she leaned slightly towards Hiccup and whispered, "what's wrong with everyone?" It was Ilweran that answered her in a tone of mock sympathy, after sharing a look with Hiccup.

"Nothing good I am afraid. It seems that our friend Snotlout has begun to suspect a relationship between you two and he has told as many people as he could find. Apparently he snuck out to the forest last night, where he claims to have heard the distinct sounds of vigorous lovemaking. Fortunately he could not find the entrance to the cove in the darkness. However, he did see you returning from the forest alone afterwards and formed him own conclusions. Being too afraid to confront you directly, he intends to challenge Scáth to a duel for stealing your maidenhead while you and Snotlout are betrothed." Looking quickly to Hiccup, she saw him shrug.

"I have to say, the vigorous lovemaking part has got to be what finally pushed him too far. How does your ass feel this morning, by the way," he added as both men gave a soft chuckle. She just stared at them, and Hiccup cleared his throat gruffly as he raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I willingly admit that it is not really the way that I wanted to do this. I was hoping for a quiet meeting with your parents to avoid public knowledge of the whole affair."

"Unfortunately, if he challenges me in front of the academy or village, I will not be able to refuse. Not if it is a dispute over your honour. Not that I care about my reputation, but I will not have your's sullied by my actions. It would look terrible for both of us, even if we could manage to convince the people that he is mistaken." Here he paused briefly and lowered his hand, before shrugging again. "That possibility seems unlikely, since I may have left a sizeable love bite on you that is showing above your tunic."

"What?" Astrid gasped and quickly glanced down. Yep, there it was. Plain as day on the crest of her collarbone. That's probably what her mother had been scowling at this morning. Leading to the whole talk about reputations and responsibility. Well, there went all hope of lying about it once anyone saw that. Sighing, she looked at the two men standing before her. "So what can we do? You know Snotlout. He will make sure that everyone is watching when he challenges you."

"Then we will let him state his challenge. There is no way I would let Scáth back out of this," Ilweran said with a wicked grin. "I happen to be looking forward to this greatly. That little shit has been getting on my nerves and it is a shame that we cannot both beat the snot out of him. Maybe we can challenge him to a double duel and he can partner up with Stormheart. Then we could be rid of them both." Hiccup laughed his agreement as the two men bumped fists.

Astrid stared at them in shock for a moment, before blurting out, "no... Scáth!" Mindless of the people listening, she only barely remembered to check her words. "You are absolutely NOT allowed to kill Snotlout! Oh my gods, everything would be chaos! And your father! What would he think? No! I don't like him either, but not so much that I want him dead! You promise me Scáth! Promise you won't kill him, or I'm going to Gothi!"

"Relax mi'lady. I promise that I will not kill Snotlout. We have put too many hours of training into him to kill him now. Although, would we really be that worse off with one less rider?.." She could hear the grin in his voice as he trailed off.

Ilweran laughed and said, "not if that missing rider is Snotlout. Might be better off, actually." Both men laughed again as Hiccup reached over to high-five his friend.

Fixing them with her sternest glare, she repeated stiffly, and much more quietly so that no one else would hear her, "promise me Hiccup. It would make me unhappy if you were to kill him. You know that. I know he's an idiot, but that's not really enough to justify death. You know that he doesn't stand a chance against you, anyways." Both men sobered at once as they caught the distinct motherly tone of danger in her voice.

Hiccup sighed as he met her gaze. "The fact that he thinks he can touch you displeases me greatly, and that is frankly enough to justify his death in my mind. However, he is still alive today because I knew that it would have made you unhappy. Despite the fact that he is indeed an idiot, I did not want to face your wrath after I ended him." Then he chuckled and shrugged at her.

"Although perhaps it would be less painful for me if I had simply killed him months ago and suffered your anger." At her look of surprise, he added, "it appears that he plans to set terms for the duel that will 'reveal' my identity to the tribe somewhat sooner than I had hoped."

She heard Ilweran snort loudly as Hiccup put a strange emphasis on reveal. "That is one way to put it..." he said, trailing off with a laugh. She looked at Ilweran, confused at what could possibly still be funny about this.

"Let us just say that he has an interesting idea to win your heart my dear. He plans to claim that he does not trust Scáth to not cheat, but really I think he just hopes to display his stunning Viking physique in order to sway your loins." Here they both started snorting again.

Taking pity on her, Hiccup added, "he plans to make it so that the duel has to be carried out in only trousers so that I will be unable to cheat with my many concealed blades. I am a draugr after all; we ravage pretty maidens and we do not fight fair." Here he winked at her from under his hood.

Astrid just stared at them for a moment. Then she promptly started laughing too. "No way! Are you seriously telling me that you are going to get almost naked and fight with Snotlout in front of most of the allied archipelago, plus your father, just to defend my honour?" It was completely ridiculous. Very Snotlout.

"Yes" Hiccup chuckled. "That about sums it up. I have a few ideas to deal with the whole honour issue, but the terrible terror is still going to be out of the bag." Astrid chuckled too, but then paused.

"Wait! How do you two know all of this. Has Snotlout been here already?" She scanned the academy quickly to confirm that he wasn't. Studiously ignoring all of the eyes boring into her as she stood with the two riders.

"Not yet," replied Hiccup. "A Rider can tap into the thoughts of those around them. The prospective duel is all that anyone here is thinking about. Although admittedly most do not know about all of his terms. They are excited to see if I am as scary as I look and if I am even really a man under this cloak instead of a draugr in disguise, as they have come to suspect. Well, that and they are all dying to know whether or not Snotlout is right about us being lovers. They have had their suspicions for a while now, after all." At Astrid's look of surprise, Hiccup said, "it is one of the many things that you will learn now that you are a bonded Rider."

She had just opened her mouth to comment when Snotlout suddenly strode into the academy. _Oh boy. Here we go,_ she thought as she turned with everyone else to stare at the young man in the centre of the arena. Puffing his chest out confidently, he looked straight towards their small group. She had to give him credit, if only grudgingly. He was staring down the massive Riders as if he was their equal. Completely ignoring the fact that both men looked more intimidating and powerful than he ever could. Never mind the fact that they were at least a foot and a half taller than him.

He simply pointed his finger dramatically and proclaimed his challenge in a carrying voice that was sure to alert the whole village. "Scáth Rothaí! Draugr from Hel! I am calling you out for defiling my future wife. I challenge you to a single combat duel for the maiden's honour with terms of my choosing. Do you accept?"

Ilweran snorted again beside Hiccup as Astrid groaned and put a hand over her face. Squaring his shoulders to face Snotlout head on, Hiccup calmly said, "name your time and place."

***

After Snotlout's great announcement, Hiccup and Ilweran had decided it was best to just call off the training for the day. Everyone was far too distracted to actually fly their dragons anyways. Astrid had decided to remain in the ring with the two men after the rest of the riders had left. She didn't feel like facing her parents after they heard the news.

Hiccup even had his mask off in the village for once, since he had pushed it up to the top of his head in order to kiss her quiet. She had started panicking about the fight the moment after everyone left and Hiccup had said that he just couldn't take it anymore. Despite the comforting tingle of his wonderful lips, she didn't feel any calmer. It didn't matter how amusing the two Riders thought this whole thing was. It was stressing her out to the point of screaming. Gods, Snotlout was such an idiot! She was still trying to rant about it as Minden and Borealis strolled into the arena.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this" she said by way of greeting. Astrid smiled at her and she offered a smile back. "You know, I feel like all of us women should really be thanking you right now Astrid." Seeing Astrid's confused look, she added, "I know quite a few maidens that would give their left foot to watch Scáth fight in the buff to defend their honour. I have personally been trying to get him naked for years, but he adamantly refused. Now he's planning to strip in front of an entire village for you, you lucky bitch."

"Or should I say, us lucky bitches," she added with a wink. "The worst part is that we have to let him put his clothes back on when the fight is over. Don't beat Snot too quick please. Us women would like a good long while to appreciate the goods," she smirked as she poked him in the chest before trailing her finger down towards his belt. Astrid barely noticed the gesture. Her brain was already too full of worries, and Hiccup had warned her about Minden's tendency to flirt. He had been adamant that despite it, he and Minden were not, and had never been, intimate.

"What's this I hear about naked duelling? Please don't tell me that you signed the three of us up to put on a strip show for the ladies! I don't care if Ruffnut talked you into it. I'm not doing it," Eret called out, walking in and catching the end of Minden's statement. Then he saw Minden's finger making its way towards Hiccup's abdomen. "Hey! Since when are you allowed to have two of the most beautiful women in Midgard?"

Hiccup grabbed her hand and held it away from his chest as he said, "this one is not mine. She is simply a wicked seductress and demon child that cannot be trusted around men-folk. I blame Ilweran for her behaviour."

"Hey now! You know that I have no control over her either," came Ilweran's disgruntled retort.

Hiccup chuckled at him before continuing. "As for the duel, unfortunately for the ladies, it will only be Snotlout and I getting naked, my friend. Though you two are welcome to strip in solidarity, if you want." Then he smirked at the willowy blonde, and he was suddenly holding her other hand by the wrist. He had somehow caught it as she was making an invisibly quick lunge for his belt. Minden was so fast that Astrid hadn't even seen her hand move, but Hiccup had.

"Nice try princess, but you know what they say. Fool me twice and all that. I would be careful, if I were you. Astrid already looks ready to kill you just for touching me. Try to take my clothes off again, and I will set her on you; and I doubt I will be able to stop her before she maims you." The whole group laughed out loud, even the dragons, as Astrid looked down in shock to realize she was holding her axe in her hands. She must have unconsciously grabbed it without even noticing she was doing it.

Giving herself a mental shake, she grinned at Minden and raised the axe threateningly. Minden held her hands up in mock surrender as she said, "I was just going to help you get ready for tomorrow, but if you'd rather take your own clothes off for the duel, that's fine. That is, unless Astrid plans to help you instead," she added coyly with another wink at Astrid.

"If I help him, he'll be wearing nothing at all," Astrid tossed back at her as she re-holstered the axe. Minden's wicked mind and easy sense of humour were positively contagious, and Astrid reached out to return her high-five as they both smirked widely. The playful banter helping to take the edge off of her nerves, as Eret and Ilweran barked a laugh while Hiccup clutched at his belt and pretended to fend them off.

Astrid remembered feeling extremely jealous when she had first met the other girl. Minden was willowy and exotic with silvery blonde hair, tanned skin, and her father's strange amber eyes. That, and the way she was able to throw herself at Hiccup as if they were lovers. While Astrid just had to stand by and pretend that they were student and teacher at best. The way his arms caught her so easily.

After learning that Minden was Ilweran's daughter instead of Hiccup's other woman, she had allowed herself to talk to the girl. Quickly realizing that despite their friendly greeting, Hiccup had no sexual interest in Minden at all. It made her want him even more, as she watched the other men ogle the beautiful stranger while Hiccup still only had eyes for her. This, more than anything, had gotten her to open up to Minden. Discovering, to her surprise, that she actually really liked her. Especially right now.

"Just don't hurt him too badly, alright? After watching him with that nightmare yesterday, I think the idiots starting to grow on me." Minden sighed wistfully and rolled her eyes. "Just put him in his place so that we can all go back to focusing on not dying on Dragon Island. I really hope that you didn't completely heal any marks she left on you. It'll make it much more exciting for everyone when you strip down tomorrow. Let the ladies see what it's like to ride a real dragon." Then, cackling at the rising blush on Astrid's face, she turned and sauntered back out of the ring.

_Yep, Minden was awesome!_

***

"I can't believe you!" Ruffnut shouted at Snotlout. They had all come back to Fish and Ruff's house after they were excused from training for the day. Ruffnut had taken this as an opportunity to try and shame Snotlout out of this ridiculous idea by yelling at him until after nightfall. "You seriously think that calling her out in front of the entire archipelago is going to make Astrid want you? You're actually insane, you know that!"

Ruffnut had been in a towering rage ever since Snot had announced his intentions to the group the night before. He had come straight to their house after witnessing Astrid coming out of the woods unaccompanied. The whole thing was insane anyways. If Ruffnut was right, Astrid's maidenhead had already been given away years ago. Not that Snotlout knew this.

Of course, he and Ruff had also already formed their own opinions about the relationship between their friend and the dark rider. The fact that Snotlout had now apparently seen the dark rider's face and confirmed that he was just as beautiful as the white rider seemed to lend credence to their suspicions. Ruff had seriously doubted that Astrid would give herself willingly to a disfigured man or a monster. They both loved Astrid dearly, but they couldn't deny that she had a tendency to be a rather shallow creature when it came to which men she desired. Except for Hiccup of course, but lust and love were different things entirely.

Now Fish was sure that Astrid had, in fact, taken up a physical relationship with Scáth. After watching Ilweran hug and kiss her yesterday, he could no longer find any way to deny it. Eret and the riders were all too friendly with her for it to be purely coincidence. She was intimately close with at least one of them. Still, the fact that he and Ruff were nearly certain of this, didn't mean that they were blabbing it to the whole village and challenging people to duels. Snotlout, on the other hand, was partaking in copious amounts of mead and arguing with Ruff as if he could simply force them all to agree with him on this plan.

"I don't know why you're so upset! I'm trying to protect Astrid's reputation here. At least if everyone thinks that he forced her to do it, then she won't be shamed as a whore. She's just lucky that I'm willing to overlook this little hiccup and take her as my wife anyways, despite her loose morals and lack of decency. Well, as long as she promises to behave herself from now on, that is." At his words, Ruff nearly launched herself at him. Seeing the danger in advance, Fish grabbed her fists and held her gently, but firmly in her seat.

Completely oblivious to the danger, Snotlout grumbled, "I don't even know what she sees in him! She has denied every single one of my advances for years. Treating me and every other man like a leper. Then along come these foreigners, with their fancy clothes, their dragons, and their 'aura of mystery' as my mom calls it, and now she's throwing herself at them. Especially the one in the black." Here he paused to spit towards the fire as a snarl grew on his face.

"Hiding behind that mask and hood. Covering up his handsome face so we'll let him get close to the womenfolk. Then he tricks them into bed with his charm and sex appeal. Using their inherent feminine weakness to get what he wants. The sleaze! I bet he's fucked half the village wives already. You should probably be checking under your bed for him too Fish, the way Ruff acts around them..."

Stepping in before Ruff actually started attacking Snotlout, Fish chose to ignore his ravings for the moment. Attempting to reason with him instead. "What happens if you can't beat him Snot? You don't even know who he is and you've never seen him fight. He probably isn't even human! I know you think that you saw his face, but I'm just not sure. Anyways, no matter how you look at it, this is a bad idea." Clearly he had forgotten who he was talking to. Logic and reason were not things that Snotlout understood. Getting to his feet, Snot swigged back the last of his mead and stretched his back.

"I did see his face! How many times do I have to tell you? He leered at me while fondling my woman! Of course I'm going to beat that prick, Fish! With all of the training we've received from those two, he has turned me into the best warrior ever. It's going to be no contest. Besides, his pretty boy face looked human enough to be broken by my hammer, and let's not forget that he's just a string bean, while I'm a Viking." Here he paused to flex his biceps proudly.

"Ah, ya, except that he's not," Tuffnut chimed in. "He's a gigantic monster with blades galore. He's gonna cut you to pieces before you can get close enough to touch him. Then he's going to crush those pieces into a tiny loaf of dumbass and feed it to his dragon. Which is kinda what I'm rooting for. A good maiming to really get the day going." He cackled evilly at the thought.

"Stop worrying about me guys. I'm going to put that asshole back in his place! Knock him down a few notches. Him and his stupid dragon, and his stupid armour, and his stupid good looks. Stealing MY woman before I even get to touch her, when he's clearly already got one of his own! How many blonde babes does one man really need? Well, I'd take them both gladly, but still, he's gonna be sorry he messed with me. I've got a plan all worked out to make sure that it's an even fight. Or, more like an uneven fight. In my favour." Snot was ranting in his drunken anger. Trying to soothe them, and not succeeding in the slightest.

"You're an idiot! Since when has Astrid ever been wooed by fancy clothes and a handsome face? It's ridiculous! Speaking of ridiculous things, I don't suppose you're going to tell us what this brilliant plan is, are you?" Ruff asked, knowing the answer.

"No way. You're just going to tell me it's stupid." Snotlout walked to the door and pulled it open.

Just before he made it outside, Ruff yelled after him. "It probably IS stupid!" Snot stuck his tongue out and shut the door.

"He's so going to die tomorrow," Tuffnut offered gleefully.

"Oh, very probably, and I'm not even going to be sad about it. Feminine weakness... I'll show him who's weak," Ruff growled in disgust. Then she looked back at her brother with a shrug. "I doubt Astrid will let him live for long anyways, even if Scáth doesn't happen to kill him," she said darkly.

"What? Why?" Was Tuff's reply.

"Because whether he's right or not about the lovers bit, I believe that Astrid has other motives for spending time with the rider. Astrid is still in love with Hiccup Haddock and I think Scáth knows where to find him. I'm sure he's the one that helped Hiccup make that axe for her." Fishlegs sighed softly as he gazed into the fire. This had all gotten way out of hand.

"Guys, maybe Scáth IS Hiccup..." Tuff offered slowly. All three of them looked at each other for a long moment, then they all burst out laughing. Picturing the scrawny little runt of a kid that had disappeared from Berk ten years ago. The idea that the tiny talking fishbone could grow into a seven foot tall, dragon riding beast of a man was hilariously absurd!

***

The next afternoon, every single Viking currently on Berk showed up to watch the duel. Most didn't really care about the outcome. They just wanted to see Scáth fight. Snotlout showed up first and strutted confidently into the centre of the arena where Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi were waiting. Pumping his fists in the air and flexing his arms at the gathered spectators as he carried an atgeir* in one hand. The young men in the crowd yelled and fist bumped in return.

Then the giant black dragon landed outside of the arena and Hiccup dismounted. The noise falling to an awkward hush as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Watching as he slowly approached the group in the middle. Astrid, sitting in the stands with her friends, was a mess of nerves. Eret and Ilweran kept shooting her reassuring smiles, but it wasn't helping. As the dark rider came to a stop in front of the chief, the whole arena fell dead silent. Looking once around at the expectant crowd, Stoick then addressed the two men in front of him.

"Snotlout Jorgenson. You have accused this... man, of stealing the honour of your betrothed by use of force. Is this correct?" She noticed he had faltered, as if even Stoick wasn't certain the rider was human.

"Yes, sir." Snotlout replied quickly.

"WHAT?!" Astrid couldn't seem to contain her enraged shout at the very idea. _What was he trying to do? Defend her honour by making her out to be a rape victim? What an idiot!_

Stoick simply shot her a look and continued. "What say you to this claim, Scáth Rothaí?"

"Not guilty, sir. I have not stolen the honour of this man's betrothed by force or otherwise." Hiccup stated. What? Was he going to try and deny it after all, Astrid wondered in disbelief.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Snotlout fired up immediately.

"Certainly not. I am merely stating that she was never your betrothed in the first place. She was already promised to another when her parents made that contract. You challenged me to a duel for the lady's honour, not the lady herself. I have already accepted the challenge. Now state your terms."

Everyone sucked in a collective breath as they looked from Astrid to the men and back again. This was a whole new twist on things. Astrid herself was slightly surprised for a moment. _He's right!_ She realized with relief as she remembered those perfect nights in the cove five years ago. A grin lighting her face as she felt the warmth radiating off of the pendant under her tunic. Her axe feeling comforting and solid where it rested over her back.

Snotlout somehow found humour in this statement. Guffawing once at the dark rider before saying, "nice try demon, but she has been promised to me for two years. My terms are that we will duel with one weapon of the combatants choosing, no shields. Also, because I do not trust you, all clothing not required for modesty must be removed to prevent any cheating with additional concealed blades. This includes footwear. If I win, you will accept the punishment for the wrong you have committed upon my poor betrothed. That punishment would be public execution, in case you didn't know. Do you accept?"

Astrid assumed that from the spluttering noises coming from her friends, they had not known of Snotlout's nearly-nude battle strategy. Well, except for Ilweran and Eret, who's laughter could be heard echoing across the arena. Looking down, she saw Stoick's face frozen somewhere between shock and humour. All eyes were on the group at the centre as Stoick opened his mouth to say something.

Hiccup cut him off by holding a hand up in a gesture of pause. "Look to the lady's axe. Is it not a betrothal gift to top all others? Tell me that she has not carried it for five years now. I made her that axe and she willingly accepted it. Now, I will accept your terms, but I have a few of my own first.”

Beside her, Ruffnut gasped out a shocked, "no!" and covered her mouth with her hands as Fishlegs made a small choking noise. They both looked quickly around at Astrid, who nodded once and pulled her pendant from beneath her tunic. Holding it out towards them before turning back to the arena. Ruff leaned in close to inspect the necklace, then gasped again as she recognized the miniature symbol in the centre of the flower. It was the same curled night fury that the dark rider wore emblazoned into his armour. Letting the necklace drop back to Astrid's tunic, Ruff smiled at her. Tears of joy glistening in her eyes as she looked back towards the men in the ring.

"Oh ya, and what did she give you?" Snotlout was sneering at Hiccup, still completely oblivious to who he really was.

"Something infinitely more valuable. Now, my terms are that if I win you will cast away any false sense of claim that you have on her, allow her family to return her bride price without argument, and publicly apologize to her for defiling her good name."

"I accept!" Snotlout shouted, his face turning steadily redder in his fury. Looking as if all he wanted to do was skip formality and start pummelling the man in front of him right now. Stoick, on the other hand, was giving the rider a hard, searching look. Astrid could practically see the cogs of speculation turning in the chief's head. She wondered if perhaps he had recognized his son's hand in her axe after all.

When Hiccup did not return his look, he simply sighed and said, "very well then. Please present your chosen weapons to our elder so that she may judge them worthy."

Snotlout offered up the long staff with a blade on one end that he had only learned to use recently. Scáth himself had suggested it, as it had the added advantage of increasing the shorter man's reach. Placing it on the ground, he stepped away, smirking at the rider. Without a word, Hiccup reached down and removed a strange short cylinder from a loop on his belt and placed it at Gothi's feet as well.

He made to draw away, but Gothi caught him with her staff and dragged him back down to kneel on a level with her. She pushed back his hood slightly and gazed at his eyes for a long moment. He nodded at her, apparently answering some unspoken question. Then, to everyone's shock, she nodded back and smiled as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. Without any hesitation, he returned it. Gobber's eyes crinkling in a happy smile as he watched the two embrace.

***

Down in the ring, Stoick was thunderstruck. His mind sent reeling under the onslaught. _What on Midgard was going on here? This is the stranger that sent Astrid the axe all those years ago, and Gothi knows him? I was so sure that my son had made that axe for the girl. Only problem is, this man is nothing at all like my son. It just doesn't make any sense!_ Then remembering that he still had a job to do, he reigned in his confusion, cleared his throat, and spoke one of the strangest pronouncements he could ever remember.

"Men, discard all other weapons from your person and remove all unnecessary clothing." There were a few titters from women in the crowd and the Bogs cheered loudly. He couldn't help a small smile at that. This would be a duel to go down in the histories at least.

He watched as both men stepped away from the centre of the arena and began removing the required items. Snotlout dropped his war hammer on the ground before ripping off his boots and tunic with almost comical enthusiasm. Turning to face the crowd, he began to preen and flex, drawing cheers and laughs.

Scáth, on the other hand, was methodically laying down his twin swords in their sheaths. As well as drawing countless elegant throwing and punching blades from almost every article of clothing he wore. _Maybe Snotlout's idea wasn't so crazy after all,_ Stoick thought wryly. Watching as Scáth first slipped off his leather bracers and boots, followed by his black cloak. Now that the hood was gone the people could see an unruly mop of auburn hair, but not much more as the man kept his head down to hide his face.

Next he drew off his armoured tunic in one slow motion. There was a chorus of wolf whistles as people caught sight of the well defined muscles of his broad torso and strong arms. The tanned skin of the man's back was decorated with a huge and beautifully intricate tattoo of a night fury, with blatantly obvious scratches marring its surface. There was no denying Snot's claims now, Stoick thought with a sigh. Anyone would recognize those marks as the remnants of passionate lovemaking.

 _Oh Astrid, what have you done? Giving up your whole life just for a taste of pleasure with an enticing stranger..._ Stoick couldn't help a small surge of anger at this mystery man who had taken advantage of the girl. Luring her in with false promises of marriage, apparently. At least now they would finally see who this demon was. Just as curious as everyone else, he watched the rider reach up to slowly pull his mask off. Then, turning to face the crowd with his chin up and a wicked gleam in his impossibly green eyes, the man looked straight at Stoick.

"Hello, Father."

_________

**Fun historical side note for everyone: and atgeir* was the Viking version of a pole arm. Usually comprised of a pike (pokey bit) and some variation of blade, attached to a long wooden staff. It was a close range weapon intended to extend the wielder's reach and striking distance. In short, it would absolutely help 5'6" Snotlout have a better (if still not great...) chance against his 7' tall cousin :P**


	28. Return of the Prodigal

Hiccup stood there in the middle of the arena with no shirt and no shoes, in front of half the barbaric archipelago, and watched the shock cross his father's face. His wasn't the only one... No one moved or spoke. Every last one of them seeming to hold their breath, unsure exactly what to do or say. Awaiting Stoick's reaction to his errant son suddenly appearing before him. Finally unmasked, and defending himself over allegations of rape.

It was the heaviest silence that Hiccup had ever experienced. Staring down his old life and waiting for their reactions was torture. Were they about to grab their weapons and chase him out? Stoick was standing stock still, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath, but no sound came out. He seemed incapable of coherent speech at the present moment. Suddenly a familiar voice broke the tension.

"Thor's tingly testicles! Hiccup got hot!" Grinning, Hiccup waved at Ruffnut as a few people laughed.

"Hel yes he did! Way to go Astrid!" That one was Cami from the Bog Burglars and promptly the rest of her tribe pitched in with their own shouts, including "I'd like to take him for a ride myself!" Then, louder than the rest, came Bertha's booming jeer.

"Look at those claw marks! Doesn't look like she was trying to get away!" He heard Ilweran and Eret's lewd hollers at those words.

It wrung a chuckle out of him too. Looking straight at Astrid, he felt his lips twist up into the predatory smile that he knew drove her wild. Though he still vividly remembered a time not too many years ago that it had scared her instead. Now she simply laughed, and then grinned back and blew a kiss at him. There were more whoops from the Boggies at that and others in the crowd started to join in. All the noise finally seemed to snap Stoick out of his trance.

Stoick seemed completely lost as he stared at the intimidating beast of a man before him. Stuttering and gibbering in his stunned state, as he seemed to reject the very notion of what was right before his eyes. "Hi-Hiccup? I don't... I don't believe it... It just can't be... Is it really you, son?" Gobber reached out to place a comforting hand on the chief's shoulder, grinning at Hiccup.

"Last time I checked," Hiccup deadpanned as he smirked at Gobber. Then to buy his father some time before either of them had to navigate the emotional storm he added, "I believe there was supposed to be some sort of duel happening. Or did I just take my clothes off for the enjoyment of Bertha and her tribeswomen?" There were a few more laughs and whistles at this.

Cami bellowed, "anytime you want to, handsome!" Heather and Ruffnut both reaching over to high-five her as the whole group laughed loudly.

Across the arena, Snotlout looked like he had just been hit over the head with his own hammer. His dazed eyes were slowly beginning to fill with a measure of desperation. Hiccup didn't really need to hear Snot's thoughts to know what he was thinking. He had just challenged the rightful heir of Berk to a duel in front of everyone. If he lost this fight, he would certainly lose the woman he had thought to claim as his own. He would now also lose any chance of becoming the next chief just by participating.

Hiccup could have laughed out loud when he saw the hesitation in Snotlout's mind. Back out of the duel now and lose Astrid. Win the duel and keep Astrid, but lose Stoick's approval. Or lose the duel and lose both. Hiccup had to admit that it was a daunting decision, but they both knew that it was too late now anyways. The challenge had been made and the terms accepted. Allowing a grin to light his face again, Hiccup decided to taunt him into action.

"What is the matter Snot? I was under the impression that you have been dying to smash my brains in for years. Here is your chance to break my pretty face, and show everyone how much better than me you are. Win Astrid over with a display of good old Viking manliness," he added as he flexed his own arms jokingly. There were loud cheers and screams from the ladies in the crowd as he did so. "You should hear the noises she makes when you touch her just right, cousin. Oh wait, you already did..." he trailed off with a wicked grin. Flashing his sharp white teeth at the man. Snotlout's answering grimace was pure gold.

Suddenly there was a loud "WHACK" followed by a grunt from Stoick. Apparently Gothi had hit him round the head with her staff to break him out of his stupor. Cursing the old woman and rubbing his skull, he turned back to the two men in front of him. "Do you both still accept the terms of the duel, then?" he asked quietly, knowing full well that they couldn't refuse now. His eyes desperately searching Hiccup's. _He's worried that I won't win,_ Hiccup noted with surprise; and a tinge of disappointment. _Can he seriously look at me now and still only see the weak and scrawny runt?_

"I still accept, but I wish for a change of weapon" came Snotlout's angry reply. He had started to find his rage again. Both at Hiccup's taunting words, as well as at the realization that the runaway runt of the family had bedded his purchased woman. Likely far more than once. The scratches on his back the clearest sign that it was definitely consensual. _Good thing I left them there,_ Hiccup thought with a chuckle. _It would be a shame if Snotface threw the fight just because it's me. He's just lucky that he's doing this right now while I'm in a good mood. Two days ago, he may have found himself on a one way trip to Niflheim, despite Astrid's protection..._

Smirking darkly at the thought, he met his cousin's furious gaze. He was actually starting to look forward to this. A little payback for all the times that Snotlout had picked on him and beaten him up when they were kids. He nodded to show that he would allow the trade and Snotlout went to grab his trusty war hammer instead. I guess he doesn't see me as such an unknown threat now. This should be fun...

Gothi placed her hands on the hilt and hammer for a long minute. Finally she looked back up at Stoick and nodded. Hiccup had always just assumed this was another strange tradition of the duelling ring. What could Gothi really be looking for when she approved the weapons? He had been wrong. She was checking for magical enhancements.

 _That would have been awkward to explain,_ he thought, as he bent to grab Inferno. _Good thing he had brought this old sword with him._ He was immediately glad that he had spent last night modifying it to use monstrous nightmare gel instead of magical fire. Picking it up in his left hand, he then stepped back and turned to face Snotlout. His cousin was already holding his hammer; waving it around arrogantly.

When he actually took a look at the weapon Hiccup planned to fight with, he laughed loudly. "Your weapon of choice is a sword with no blade?" He guffawed again.

Twirling the hilt once in his palm, Hiccup said dryly, "so it would seem."

***

Astrid was screaming. On the inside of course, but still. It had been easy to laugh when the boys had stripped and everyone had started shouting and whistling. At first she had been horrified and embarrassed when everyone saw the marks on Hiccup's back. Then after Ruffnut's shout followed by the chorus from the Bogs, she had found herself laughing with the rest. Now, though, she seemed to be only able to feel slightly nauseous. Her stomach a churning mass of butterflies.

Hiccup seemed calm and collected, but Snotlout was furious. Was he going to do something stupid and push Hiccup to hurt him? She had made Hiccup promise that he wouldn't kill Snotlout, but once the fight started, all bets were off. Hopefully Hiccup wasn't still holding a grudge for all of the beatings his cousin gave him when they were kids.

She was remembering with vivid clarity the blinding speed of his attack on the Red Death. Snotlout had run away, so he hadn't seen it. He had not been there to witness Hiccup move so fast that he blurred from sight. He had not experienced the shock of trying to watch the vicious wrestling match between he and Ilweran in the cove that day. Their movements too fast to follow and too violent to be human. A bout of play fighting so unnatural, that even Eret had noticed that the Riders were not exactly normal. Her brain was too busy worrying to notice the new addition to their little group.

Minden sat herself down beside Astrid. "Have I missed anything? It hasn't started yet I hope. Bori was getting nervous with all the noise. I had to calm her down before running here." Then seeing Astrid's face she added, "don't worry. Hiccup won't hurt Snotlout too bad. We're going to need every single rider conscious and able-bodied enough to help bring the Red Death down." At the look Astrid shot her, she just shrugged. "What, it's the truth."

"No, you don't understand," Astrid choked out desperately. "Hiccup can get quite protective when it comes to me. If Snot says or does the wrong thing, that'll be it. Game over for Snotlout! If Hiccup kills him, it will be all my fault!"

Ilweran placed a soothing hand on her shoulder as he met her gaze. "No matter what happens, it is not your fault Astrid," he stated firmly. Then he looked over at Minden. "Unfortunately, she does have a point. Hiccup is unusually territorial when it comes to Astrid." Ilweran had shed his long cloak, claiming that if Hiccup didn't have to wear his anymore then neither did he. This meant that Astrid had an unobstructed view of the flicker of uncertainty that flashed through his amber eyes. Her stomach clenched in fear.

Just then Stoick and Gothi moved out of the arena. Gobber patting Hiccup paternally on the shoulder before following them out as the two men began to circle each other. _Oh gods, I have to do something! Would I even be able to stop him if he was going to kill Snotlout,_ she wondered in horror. Suddenly jumping up and exclaiming, "I can't just sit here, waiting to watch Snotlout die because of me!" Then she took off towards the gate where the chief and elder were standing with Gobber.

"Is Hiccup likely to kill Snotlout?" Ruff asked Minden curiously.

"Put it this way Ruff, I certainly wouldn't call him out for a duel."

"Excellent!" Ruffnut said gleefully, turning back to the men in the arena.

***

As soon as Stoick had announced the beginning of the fight, Snotlout had started moving. Hiccup decided that it would be best to just wait for his cousin to make the first move. There was no need to rush him. He needed to learn a lesson, not be out of commission for the coming battle. That, and both Gothi and Astrid had made him promise not to kill the idiot.

The request from the supposedly mute elder had surprised him as she spoke in his mind. Somehow breaking unobtrusively through his barriers. Begging him to forgive Snotlout for his pursuit of Hiccup's mate. He had been momentarily surprised at her choice of words, but then again, nothing got past her. He figured that she definitely knew his secret when she had been even more pleased than Astrid at his consent to sparing the man's life. It was ridiculous, but if it made the ladies happy...

When Snotlout made his first strike, it was too easy to follow with his draconic eyesight. Clearly Snot was going for all force and no technique in his anger. _Using a heavy war hammer and aiming for a head shot on an opponent that was well over a foot taller than him. Really?!_ Sighing, Hiccup watched the other man charge at him with the hammer raised above his head. Had he learned nothing from the weeks of hard training?

The wild downward swing was slow and easily dodged. Hiccup barely had to remind himself to keep his strength and speed to a minimum. He wouldn't really need it anyways. Leaning back just enough to be out of reach, he watched the hammer pass by his face. The heavy weight of it pulled Snot forward and off-balance. Sticking one foot out as he stumbled past, Hiccup sent Snot sprawling on the ground. As he got back to his feet his face was bright red.

"You should never sacrifice balance for force" Hiccup chided. Snotlout growled and ran at him again. The next swing was no better. He aimed another heavy blow at Hiccup's head. With a crouch and half turn, Hiccup had dodged under the hammer to stand up inside of Snot's guard. Bringing the hilt of Inferno down in a quick arc, he slapped it against the other man's wrist. This simple motion caused the hammer to drop from Snot's slackened grip. One spinning kick later and Hiccup had knocked the weapon far beyond his reach.

"You really should have stuck with the atgeir for a taller opponent," he said as he side-stepped and picked up the aforementioned weapon from the ground. "Catch!" He tossed it to Snotlout and the other man caught the bladed staff, confused. This was not how it was supposed to work. Once you lost your weapon, you were pretty much done for. No dueller would give their enemy a new weapon after disarming them. Snot gripped the staff as he had been taught and widened his stance, visibly less confident now. Hiccup grinned wickedly at him.

"Much better. Take time to assess your opponent." He strode closer to Snotlout as he spoke. Once he was within range, Snot slashed. Pressing the release, Hiccup extended the blade of Inferno and blocked the staff with it. There were gasps from the crowd as the weapon seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hiccup smiled and disengaged. Snotlout struck out again and again while Hiccup simply batted each attempt aside with his sword. Occasionally correcting the other man's form or grip. Rapping Snot's thigh with the flat of his blade now and then and reminding him to widen his stance.

"You are allowing your anger to make you sloppy. Tiring yourself out. Perhaps you should try defence for a while, instead of only attack." Snotlout yelled with rage at this criticism and lashed out again. This time Inferno caught the staff in the middle of the wood. Deciding it was time to end this, Hiccup struck the flint and the blade ignited.

He took a moment to appreciate the surprised look on Snot's face before he cut through the staff. With a quick flick of his wrist, he hooked one half of the handle through the hollow, flame covered blade. A downward twist, and the first half was pulled free of Snot's hand and flung away. Then he quickly brought Inferno back up to block the other half as Snot made a slice at his ribs.

Hooking onto the curved axe blade of the atgeir, he pulled the staff and man towards him. Bringing his other hand up at the same time to smash the heel into Snot's face. He felt the cartilage snap and contort as the man's nose shattered under his palm. Thick red blood beginning to stream down his face as his weapon fell to the ground. Leaving Snot dazed and bleeding, Hiccup hooked the tip of Inferno into the blade near his feet and flicked it up into the air. Then in one fluid sequence, he retracted Inferno and caught the falling blade as he kicked out with just enough force to dislocate Snot's knee.

The loud popping crunch was audible in the nearly silent hush of the arena. Dropping to the ground, Snot grunted and tried to roll away. Hiccup held him still with one foot as he placed the edge of the blade against his throat. "Do you yield?" He asked the weaponless, bleeding, and dumbstruck man.

There was a moment of pregnant silence as Snot glared up at him. Then he spat out a mouthful of blood before saying loudly, "I yield." Nodding, Hiccup stepped away from his cousin. Turning slightly, he threw the poorly weighted axe at the target mounted on the far wall instead. Landing a perfect bullseye as the axe head buried itself right to the neck. Snot's eyes flying wide with shock at the sight. The reality of just how much Hiccup had held back finally starting to sink in.

Hiccup simply smirked at his cousin before waving a hand towards the gate and Gothi. The elder would need to pop that knee back in before Snot could stand. It wasn't a disabling injury though; more of a nuisance. He might have a limp at worst. That's when the tumult broke over them. The fight had ended so abruptly that everyone was caught off guard at first. Then as realization hit, the crowd had begun cheering so loudly that Hiccup could barely hear himself think. He looked away from Snotlout to watch Gothi and the others approach.

There was Astrid running towards him. She launched herself at him and he caught her mid-leap. Her arms and legs wrapping tightly around him as he put his hands on her in front of everyone. Cupping both around her fine ass in a bold display of ownership, as he crushed his mouth to hers in a greedy kiss. Her fingers twining into his hair and pulling him closer as she lost herself to his magic. The Boggies whooped and whistled again at the very public show of affection. He may have spared Snot's life and limbs, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still going to flaunt his prize.

Breaking apart and laughing, a scarlet blush crept its way into Astrid's cheeks as she realized that everyone was watching them. "Oops," she said awkwardly and started to let go. Hiccup simply grinned at her, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her firm. Turning towards his father with a front full of Astrid, Hiccup gazed defiantly at the man. He wondered if the chief would dare comment on their embrace. Instead Stoick just smiled at him with a proud gleam in his eyes. Amazed by this unquestioning approval, Hiccup removed his right arm from around Astrid and held his hand out to his father.

Stoick grasped it in his in a firm handshake, his smile growing wider. "It's good to see you, my son" was all he said before resuming his chiefly stature. After waving a hand for silence he said, "the challenge has been met and we have a yield. Both men fought bravely and with honour."

Hiccup allowed Astrid to drop back to her feet at this point so that he could move to stand next to his father. "The winner is Scáth, or should I say Hiccup." Here he offered a chuckle as he gestured towards his son. "Snotlout must now uphold the agreed upon terms of the duel. Now get to the mead hall for the feast you crazy dogs and let these boys put their clothes back on in peace!"

There was another loud chorus of whoops from the Bogs as everyone began to make their way back to the main village. Gothi ambled over to the man on the ground and swiftly popped his knee back in with practiced skill while ignoring his yelled curses. Then she shuffled back over to Stoick and Gobber. After letting him scream for a moment longer, Hiccup offered his hand to help his cousin up to his feet.

"This was your lesson for today. Never underestimate your opponent." Snotlout had the decency to blush as he carefully tested his injured leg. He looked over at Astrid as if he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a flurry of activity at the gate.

***

Ruffnut launched herself at Hiccup as well. He caught and hugged her as she cursed, laughed, and punched him before running her hands greedily over his bare torso. Leaning into his chest and inhaling his intoxicating smell with ridiculous vigour. He tried to detach her, but she clung to him like a leech. Astrid couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at that. Typical Ruff. It was probably only a matter of time before she stole Tuffnut's mace and chased Astrid around the village with it for holding out on her.

Giving up on removing the crazy woman for now, Hiccup sighed and reached out to shake Fishlegs' hand. The large man pulled him into a three way hug instead, making everyone laugh. Tuffnut jumping on top of the whole group. As Hiccup finally wriggled free of the Viking-pile, his father swooped in and crushed him in a great bear hug. Minden sidled over by Astrid then. Watching the reunion with a laugh in her amber eyes.

"See. I told you that you didn't need to worry about him. He’s a gooder, that one. Hold on to him." Then she winked and sashayed her way to where Snotlout was still standing alone, confused and worried. His nose a mess, coating his chin and chest in blood. "Hey Snot. Don't feel too bad. I haven't been able to beat him in a spar in almost 5 years. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Snotlout gave her a small smile that quickly vanished.

"Id's nod dat I'b ashamed do lose do him. Well, maybe a lidle. Okay, a Iod. Id's jus' dat I don know wha' I'b gonna do now. He geds Astrid and he's da righdful heir of Berk." He spoke in a forlorn way around his heavy nose bleed and watering eyes.

Now that she didn't have to worry about being his little wifey, Astrid found that she was able to at least feel a bit sorry for Snotlout. Even though she knew that Hiccup had no intention of staying on Berk and taking over as heir. He had already told her as much.

Minden simply cut across his gloom and put a firm hand on his forearm. "You, are going to put your clothes back on. Then you're going to come with me to clean yourself up and get Gothi to set that nose. The rest is in the hands of Skuld." With that she tossed his tunic to him and he caught it, laughing softly.

It was at that moment that Astrid realized Hiccup's clothes were gone. Looking around in confusion, she saw Cami and Heather over by the gate with Ilweran and Eret. The girls' arms loaded down with clothes and weapons as the boys simply chuckled quietly at the bold theft. Clearly not concerned in the slightest for their friend's modesty. Cami caught her eye and winked mischievously, before taking off at a run in the opposite direction with Heather.

Just then, Astrid heard Hiccup's cry of, "where the fuck are my clothes?" Quickly trying to school her features into an innocently surprised expression, she looked at him and shrugged. Her met her gaze for half a heartbeat before he shouted, "CAMI! You had better run fast, because when I catch you, you are dead!" Then he dashed out of the arena, as Eret and Ilweran laughed hysterically at him. The bonded dragons rasping their own chuckles from just outside the gate.

***

Eventually Hiccup had caught up to Cami and Heather. Taking his clothes back with a smile in his eyes. He had put his tunic, bracers, and swords back on. Just like Ilweran though, he chose to ditch the cloak for good. Claiming that he had always hated wearing it. All the ladies nearly lost their minds when the boys strolled into the mead hall to join the festivities. The Riders, in all of their glorious perfection, finally uncloaked and dressed in only their form fitting armour.

Ruffnut had been predictably jealous. During the feast, she had indeed stolen Tuff's mace and chased Astrid around the village with it. The whole group following them outside and laughing at them. Astrid couldn't help but laugh right along with them, casually reminding Ruff that Hiccup had also been holding out on her. "Just think Ruff. You could have been ogling and fondling all three of them every day for the past two months if he hadn't insisted on hiding from you," she joked with a wicked smirk in Hiccup's direction.

Ruff stopped in her tracks, mace raised comically above her head. "You're absolutely right," she replied. Turning her head slowly, she set her gaze on Eret and the Riders where they were standing with the others. With a war cry she sprinted towards them. "Hiccup, how could you do this to me? I thought you cared," she yelled, as the men started running away from her. More people coming out of the great hall to watch the commotion. Cheering and raising their tankards, placing bets on the outcome. Seems the villagers were getting two shows in one day.

As Ruff circled one of the lodges, she stopped short. Looking around in confusion as the three huge men somehow managed to disappear. Suddenly Eret came up behind her and grabbed her tight around the middle. Lifting her off the ground as he pulled her against his solid chest. Ilweran dropping down from the roof above to grab the spiked bludgeon from her before she could swing it. Tossing it aside before he wrapped his hands around her flailing wrists. He moved in close to her, a predatory smirk on his luscious lips as his golden eyes positively smouldered. Astrid could practically feel the heat of that gaze all the way across the square.

Ruffnut was effectively disarmed by Ilweran's heart stopping beauty, and she stopped struggling. Simply hanging limp and dazed in Eret's burly arms. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes slightly crossed. Astrid couldn't help feeling a twinge of humorous pity for Ruff. Even after spending the last two months with Hiccup and Ilweran, she still hadn't stopped losing herself to their beauty. She seriously doubted that anyone could ever get used to the disorienting perfection of the Riders, and this was the first time they were unleashing it on the poor girl. No holds barred.

Suddenly Hiccup was there, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Taking the dazed woman from the other two with a wicked grin, and putting her over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise, slapping his ass playfully and he smacked hers in return. The loud crack audible through the still night air. Ruff giggled like a child, her face blushing crimson, while Astrid, Fish, and Tuff simply stared in shock. Ruffnut rarely blushed, and she certainly didn't giggle. Ever!

Minden smirked widely, chuckling at the display. Elbowing Astrid to get her attention before muttering, "lucky girl. Too bad for her husband, though. She's going to be insatiable after this..."

Astrid grinned at her in agreement. "Yep, poor Fishlegs. He's going to have his work cut out for him. What woman wouldn't be insatiable after being accosted by three of the most gorgeous men to walk this realm?" The two women laughed again, watching Ruff squeal and squirm in ecstasy. Noisily inhaling the heady aroma coming off of Hiccup as he held her. Her hands planted firmly on his backside, apparently to brace herself.

Hiccup hauled her back over to Fishlegs, and dumped her into his waiting arms. "You need to take this home and deal with these pent up frustrations my friend," he grinned slyly as the large man blushed.

Ilweran came over to stand by Hiccup, glancing down at the manic smile on Ruff's flushed and flustered face before looking at Fish. Reaching out to pat the scarlet-faced man on the shoulder. "I am terribly sorry, but we seem to have stirred her up a bit. Being manhandled by the men of your dreams will do that to a woman, but really, she is all yours to deal with," he added with a smirk.

Eret arrived by the other two at that moment. Handing Tuff back his mace before grinning widely at Fishlegs. "Yep, we started it, now you need to finish it. Go show her why she loves you, my good man." Gazing down at Ruff for a moment as she grinned stupidly, her face bright red with a mixture of excitement and lust. "Please take her to bed before she explodes..." he trailed off with a wink.

Ruff barked out another laugh, before she dragged Fish's face down towards her and kissed him vigorously. "Always listen to the teachers," she said with a smirk. With one more embarrassed look at the lot of them, Fishlegs put her over his own shoulder and started racing towards their lodge. The rest of the group cackling in hysterics, as the villagers on the mead hall steps cheered.

Tuffnut muttering disgustedly, "gross! I think I'm gonna go breath in Belch's toxic gas fumes until I melt this moment from my brain forever..." Making everyone laugh even harder at the revolted look on his face.

Hiccup reached over and pulled Astrid towards him. She was only slightly startled by the new freedom in their relationship, but then she looked up into his laughing green eyes and lost all coherent thought. Yep, she was never going to get used to this man. _How could eyes manage to smile and smoulder, all at once? It just wasn't fair._

"Speaking of being manhandled by the man of your dreams..." he started quietly. Wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. Her heart stuttered at his words and the feel of his solid chest beneath her palms, but she tried to play it cool.

"That sounds amazing! Where has Snotlout gotten to?" She glanced around curiously, as Minden cackled at her. Hiccup simply pulled her tighter against his body. The tangible heat of his gaze calling her eyes back to meet his.

"Very funny mi'lady. Unfortunately for Snotlout, he will never get to manhandle you ever again," Hiccup smirked at her. Leaning down to press his lips to hers. The taste and smell of him causing her knees to go weak as always, and steal every last shred of her sanity. Everything around them falling away, as reality tuned out. Nothing existed in this space aside from the two of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Moulding her body to his and grinding wantonly against him as she moaned against his mouth. The familiar warmth flaring in her core again as her leg came up to wrap around his hip.

He broke away and grinned at her. She panted for a moment, trying to steady her racing heart. Then the outside world flooded back in. A hot flush rose up her cheeks as she suddenly became aware of the whistles and hollers from the crowd at the hall. "Oh my gods," she stammered uncomfortably, dropping her leg back to the ground with a grimace and hiding her flaming face against his chest. "Everyone just saw that, didn't they."

“Yes," he smirked back as she gazed up a him sheepishly. That same predatory hunger that she had grown to love burning in his eyes. "They are all going to see this too." She had one brief moment of confusion, before he picked her up and whistled for Toothless. Leaping onto the black dragon as he landed beside them and cradling her in his lap. "I won you fair and square mi'lady. I think it is about time that I claimed my prize," he chuckled.

"Sounds good to me," she grinned. Leaning up to kiss him again as the spectators screamed and whistled. Blushing crimson again, she wrapped her arms around her man as Toothless spread his great wings wide and launched himself into the sky.


	29. Beautiful Monsters

The days following the duel between Hiccup and Snotlout had a weird surreal-ness about them. Of course, it had been somewhat awkward to face her parents. Especially now that they knew the rumours were not just rumours. Their precious daughter was not an innocent maiden, and hadn't been for some time. Her father had been furious at first, but surprisingly, it was her mother that had her back. Placating his anger by reminding him that technically Astrid was still betrothed to a future chief. A more legitimate one at that even.

Her mother, to her credit, had only been worried about the possibility of illegitimate children conceived out of wedlock. At the mention of this Hiccup had rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly for a moment before looking over at Astrid. "I probably should have told you before now, but I just really was not sure how to start." She shot him a confused look, but he mouthed, "later" before turning back to meet her parents' scrutinizing gaze. Surely they were about to receive some very uncomfortable news...

"Due to... ahh... complicated reasons... I am actually not able to impregnate your daughter. Perhaps one day, if she decides that it is what she truly wants, but certainly not any time soon. There is honestly no guarantee that it will ever happen and to even try would take a great deal of preparation and effort on my part." Settling his startlingly green eyes on her father, he quickly added, "and before you bludgeon me Troels, that is not the type of effort that I am talking about..." he trailed off. Glancing sideways at Astrid where she sat beside him, stunned into silence, before reaching out to take her hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. An irresistibly soothing warmth spreading out from his touch.

Her mother was the first one to break the sudden and suffocating tension in the room. "You cannot father children, Hiccup?" Her tone was surprised, but still gentle and sympathetic. Clearly this had not been the news she had expected to hear. Astrid suspected that her parents had assumed they were about to learn that she was already pregnant, not that she never could be. Obviously her mother now felt sorry for them. Hiccup, on the other hand, simply shrugged.

"As I said, it is very complicated. There are ways, but they are all difficult and dangerous. There is also no guarantee of positive results from the risk. Still, if Astrid decides that it is what she wants, then someday we may try. For now though, you may rest assured that your daughter will not be bearing any illegitimate heirs." Troels Hofferson met Hiccup's gaze for a long moment, before finally sighing in defeat. Brenna simply moved to hug her daughter, somehow sensing the unease that was still growing in Astrid's chest, despite Hiccup's comforting magic.

 _Hiccup could not father children with her? At least, not without some sort of difficult and dangerous procedure. Why? What was wrong with him? Or was there something wrong with her? Did it have to do with the bonding process? Was she ruined now?_ All of these thoughts were swirling through her mind as the got up to leave the house. Her mother shooting one more sympathetic look at her before seeing them out the door.

Making their way back through the village, Hiccup took one look at her troubled face before pulling her off in the direction of the trees. Coming to a stop when they were far enough away from the nearest lodges and facing her. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her, but she seemed only able to stare off into the surrounding shadows. Not really taking in anything that she was looking at. Her thoughts too scattered and chaotic to allow for anything else.

"Astrid, please look at me," he said gently. As they stood together, silent and motionless amongst the safety of the sheltering forest. Hidden from prying eyes and ears as her world slowly fell apart around her. When she finally managed to meet his gaze, she saw that his eyes were full of a deep sadness. He took one of her hands in his as he brought his other hand up to gently cup her cheek.

She leaned her face into his touch as he said, "I am so, so sorry Astrid. The truth of the matter is that I am an elf and you are still essentially a human. Our bodies are completely incompatible to produce offspring together. Anyways, elves cannot bear children without a very complex magical ritual. Still, it is possible. Someday. Just not now. The ritual required would likely kill you right now. Humans are, truly, quite fragile creatures."

Staring into his troubled eyes, she asked desperately, "but what about Ilweran? He's an elf and he had a daughter with a human. Why can't you?"

Hiccup huffed out a sigh. "Well, there is more than one answer to that question, but I suppose the main one is that Ilweran is more human than I am. He is still half human, currently, while I am nearly completely elf. There are other reasons, but that is the most significant one. Three years ago, things may have been different, but would you have wanted children with me then Astrid? Children that would have had to grow up with an absent father? Kept in the dark as to why for their own safety and yours? Could I have even done that to you, even if you had wanted me to? I do not think so..." he allowed his words to hang in the air between them. Giving her time to process everything.

Finally, she looked back into his worried emerald eyes as she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "You're right Hiccup. I wouldn't have wanted that for our children or myself. I guess it's just a lot to take in, you know? At least I know that there is a possibility that we could, one day." Then she suddenly felt a small smile grow on her face. "I guess this means that I don't have to drink anymore 'morning tea', thank the gods. The mint does help, but it still tastes awful..." she shuddered dramatically as Hiccup laughed. Leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met Astrid Hofferson. What did I ever do to deserve you," Hiccup asked softly, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh, something terrible, I'm sure," she joked easily. He barked out another laugh and kissed her again, before taking her hand and leading her back towards the houses. Their faithful dragons waiting by the edge of the trees for them to return. Perhaps a quick flight was in order before she had to face the rest of the tribe and her friends. She now understood how Ruffnut must have felt when she received the news. Even though Hiccup claimed that it was all his fault and not hers, the end result was still the same. No babies.

As of right now, she would not become a mother. An eternity devoid of parenthood. Just like Ruff, now that she knew she couldn't have them, for the first time ever she suddenly noted for children of her own. Tiny and beautiful boys that looked just like their father and pretty little girls with her blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly danced through her mind.

As they glided through the clouds, she held her face up high. Letting the wind dry the few tears that had managed to escape her careful composure as Stormfly cooed softly at her. There was no point in being sad about it, she told herself sternly as she scratched behind her battle sister's crest. What's done is done, and there was no changing it. She likely wouldn't have anyways. Giving up Stormfly and Hiccup were not options she would even allow herself to consider, not that she even could, really. This was her life now and she would just have to make the best of it. By the time she landed, she was able to put on a strong facade and act as though nothing had changed in front of her friends.

The rest of the village had been in an uproar since the duel. Hiccup had returned, and apparently he and Astrid were betrothed. No one mentioned the political implications of it. Her parents were handling the news about Hiccup's infertility remarkably well, all things considered. The news had remained secret, but no one else seemed overly concerned about the couple's status either. Everyone seemingly unable to find it in themselves to bring up the topic of a marriage ceremony, though it was abundantly clear that they were already intimate. It seemed that the whole village was resigned to the fact that the two warriors were not the traditional couple, and thanks to Hiccup's uncomfortably easy defeat of Snotlout, no one was about to push the issue with them.

Thankfully the duel itself, with the unmasking of Berk's lost heir along with the commotion that had followed, had successfully distracted the villagers. Instead of questioning the two of them about their relationship, the people only wanted to know where Hiccup had been and how he had learned to fight so well. As well as how he had learned to ride a night fury. Astrid watched as he skirted those questions expertly. Refusing to tell anyone about the places he had seen or what he had been doing since he had left. Simply stating that he had been travelling and exploring.

He did convince everyone that Eret Eretson had taught him how to fight. This didn't ring entirely true with Astrid as she had sparred with Eret herself and their styles were distinctly different. Eret's denials seemed to support this suspicion. Still, the rest of the village never doubted Hiccup's claim. They knew that Eret was a skilled warrior. No matter how hard Eret tried to contradict these beliefs, it still caused the man to have many new and unwanted followers. Hiccup seemed to find it deeply amusing when Eret complained to him about this.

"Could it be that all this attention is just getting in the way of something you would rather be doing?" Hiccup would ask him innocently. Ilweran adding his own sly grin and an elbow nudge. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Eret would scoff and punch them both, hard. Then would all laugh heartily. Astrid was confused at what they meant, but men were strange creatures sometimes, so she left it alone.

When she had decided to confront him about the technical discrepancies in the fighting styles one day, Hiccup had sheepishly admitted that his story wasn't the entire truth. Yes, Eret had given him the initial lessons, and was greatly responsible for the confidence that Hiccup had gained at the beginning. Most of his current style however was completely his own. Compiled together from skills that had been acquired through additional training in other lands and realms. Then further adapted with extensive field work. No matter how much she asked, he refused to elaborate.

Although she wondered why he shied away from talking about his past, she sensed that it was a delicate subject for him. She wasn't sure if he just really didn't want to talk about it, or if he was simply afraid of her reaction. Either way, instinct told her that 'field work' meant that there was some sort of violence in his past that he was uncomfortable with for whatever reason. She was smart enough to know not to push the issue. He would tell her when he was ready. She knew from speaking with her father that battles and bloodshed of any kind had a tendency to change a person, and they were often hard to talk about afterwards. Thankfully, from what she could see, it hadn't seemed to change Hiccup all that much...

Ever since revealing himself to the village ( _almost quite literally,_ Astrid thought with a giggle), Hiccup had seemed more relaxed. More confident and outgoing than the boy that had left, but closer to the man that she had given her heart to five years ago. Less secretive and mysterious. Less prone to strange mood swings and episodes of quiet withdrawal or flashes of hot temper. He and Ilweran had shed their long cloaks for good, and now Hiccup simply wore his swords strapped over his armoured tunic. Without the mask and hooded cloak he looked much less frightening. People began to open up to him for the first time since he had returned. They wanted to talk to him and spend time with him. Treating him as if they had always cared for him. It made Astrid want to shout curses at them.

The old group had welcomed him eagerly back into their midst. Fishlegs asking endless questions about dragons and magic. Tuffnut constantly badgering him for a "cool mask" of his own. Since he no longer had to wear said mask, Hiccup was now joining them for dinner in the mead hall. It was during these shared meals that Astrid realized she had yet to see Hiccup eat meat. When she asked why, he claimed that he simply didn't like it anymore. Everyone thought this was strange, but let it drop. Hiccup had always been different, and Ilweran and Minden never ate meat either.

Snotlout had apologized profusely to Astrid at the academy the day after the duel. Almost begging her to forgive him and not hit him for being an idiot. She had finally agreed just to shut him up. Then he had approached Hiccup and shaken his hand, apologizing as well. Thanking Hiccup for taking it easy on him and promising that he wouldn't regret it. Hiccup had just nodded and told him not to worry about it. Stating that, as long as he kept his hands off of Astrid, Hiccup had no quarrel with him. Following that, Snot rejoined the group. He was now sporting two glorious black eyes and a heavily bandaged nose. Walking with a limp and a crutch for the first couple of days.

Tuffnut thought this was hilarious and never failed to comment on it. Snotlout would blush crimson at Tuff's teasing. Grumbling about how he could've beaten Hiccup if he had really wanted to. Stating that he let him win because he was the chief's son and all that. This just made everyone laugh harder. No one that had been there believed him for a second.

Still, Snot seemed determined to make up for his behaviour. Going out of his way to offer his assistance with the dragon training and anything else that Hiccup or Astrid might need. Honestly, Astrid couldn't really care about it now that she was free of him. She was just glad that Snot was finally keeping his godsdamn hands to himself. Although that may be mostly thanks to Hiccup's thinly veiled warning, along with the display of strength and skill that he had given at the end of the duel. The whole 'axe buried to the hilt in the bullseye' had been the perfect touch to instil a healthy amount fear in Snotlout.

Hiccup had so far avoided having the uncomfortable talk with his father about his plans for after. Choosing instead to remain camped in the cove and spend a good portion of his free time in the forge. The women of the village still milling around outside the window. Much to Hiccup's displeasure and Astrid's amusement, the ladies seemed to have gotten even more bold now that they knew it was Hiccup under the cloak. Fawning over him and trying to touch him and the others at every opportunity. Driving Gobber crazy as the women crowded the smithy every day, and the men had to chase them back out.

Gobber, like many of the men, was fascinated with Hiccup's sword from the duel. 'Inferno' as he had called it. When Gobber had bombarded him with questions for most of the first day, Hiccup had finally laughed and told Gobber that he could keep it. Claiming that he never used it anymore now that he had his new swords. Swords which he always carried on him, slung over his back, but that no one had seen him use.

He had not drawn them since the fight with the Red Death. Not even for the duel with Snotlout. When she thought about it, she had never even seen them outside of their sheaths up close. No one had gotten up the nerve to ask about them or touch them, though. Apparently he still maintained enough of the shadowy image he had held as Scáth that people were slightly worried to anger him. Astrid sensed that he didn't mind their caution. It made it easier to keep his secrets, she supposed.

Only once did Hiccup leave Berk after she had bonded with Stormfly. He wouldn't tell her where he was going, but insisted that he would be back in a couple of days. This left Astrid and Stormfly to join in with the rest of the riders during their practices. It wasn't until this point that she realized what it was to be a bonded rider. Her and Stormfly were a perfect team right from the beginning. Seeming to sense each other's thoughts. Flying with her dragon had been as natural as breathing to Astrid.

Now, as she watched the other riders struggle to communicate with their mounts, it finally occurred to her how lucky she was. She found herself helping to train the others, instead of learning with them. She was exceptionally glad when Hiccup returned and the two of them could go back to flying together.

Work on the weapons for the battle was nearly complete. This meant that they could start assembling the final parts that they needed. Hiccup had sent Fishlegs and the other gronkle riders off to locate a strange plant. Eret and Hiccup said that it was vital to success, but only gronkles could go near it. They had referred to it as 'dragon root'. Hiccup said that it would overwhelm most other dragons' nervous systems if given in high enough doses. Gronkles were immune to it due to something in their particular diet.

The two men were sure that the queen would not be immune. She may be a boulder class dragon as well, but her diet was very different from a gronkle. Once Fishlegs returned with the roots, they would chop and stew them far from the academy. Then every weapon would be dipped in the concentration before they sailed to the island. It was a very sound plan, Astrid thought proudly. Hiccup had also ordered all of the catapults to be switched with ballista and all of the ground forces would be equipped with longbows.

They had also been building a giant bola launcher. Hiccup had shot Toothless down with the original, but this one needed to be much larger. The whole idea was to wait until she was weakened enough by the dragon root before lighting her on fire from the inside. As she was building what would be her final fire storm, they would launch a barrage of flaming nadder spikes into her maw to ignite the gases. Then seal everything in by clamping her jaws shut with a bola. In her weakened state, she would not be able to fight back.

Hiccup didn't love the idea, since it was not a clean and efficient death. Unfortunately there was just no real easy or safe way to get close enough to kill her quickly. Eret had suggested shooting the ballista bolts through the soft spot in her skull in hopes of piercing her brain. Hiccup countered that they could not guarantee that they would be able to get deep enough to do much damage and may just make her more angry.

The timing would need to be perfect for this plan, but Hiccup was confident that between the riders and the troops, they could pull it off. He said that once she was blinded, weakened, and distracted enough, it would be easy to get her into position. He also said that he had a back-up plan for if this one failed, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Astrid just assumed that it was something reckless and dangerous based on his previous history.

All the new riders were now comfortable enough with their dragons to start learning basic battle formations. Unfortunately, it seemed that night furies were equally mistrusted by both humans and dragons alike. Astrid couldn't imagine why, but she also knew that the massive night fury was much more playful than he appeared. She had to give him credit though. Just like Scáth with the suspicious vikings, Toothless didn't seem bothered by this behaviour in the slightest. Choosing to remain calmly unaffected, ignoring the fearful glances of the new dragons. Still, as the brothers did tend to make the newcomers nervous, Hiccup had chosen to leave the initial training to Ilweran and Minden.

Fishlegs had been assisting them, as the blonde man had a definite affinity with the dragons. Surprisingly, Snotlout had actually started to take on some of the leadership as well. Now that he had gotten some of his arrogance knocked back to a more manageable level. Hiccup and Toothless had instead been using any free time to train Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup had built her (and everyone else too, somehow) a saddle, as he had promised, and she had to admit that it made flying much more comfortable.

He had begun to teach her to speak elvish. Claiming that he would show her how to read and write it later on when they had more time. It was a complicated and musical language. Different from anything she had ever encountered. She was pleased to find that she had a definite aptitude for it though. Picking it up extremely quickly. Even managing to impress Hiccup. Soon he, Ilweran, and Minden were communicating with her in elvish as much as possible to get her more comfortable with it.

Hiccup also taught her how to communicate with Stormfly, which was amazing. The nadder was so much more intelligent than she had ever imagined. Mothering and vain, but also sweet and wise. Constantly preening her; overly concerned with her Rider's appearance and well-being. Stormfly always referred to her as 'hatchling' and she found the sentiment unreasonably endearing. Unfortunately today they were using the afternoon for a much less enjoyable type of training. Mind training.

It was exhausting, and incredibly tricky. It was like building a fortified wall around your mind. Unfortunately, you couldn't simply visualize a wall and be done with it. You actually had to build up the defences, layer by layer and stone by stone. Not just seeing them, but making them real through shear power of will. It was unreasonably difficult to build a physical barrier that could not be touched. Only sensed.

Hiccup was a patient teacher, thorough and instructive. Entering her mind with a gentle brush of his own and assisting her as much as he was able. At least she had convinced him to remove his ring again. Stating that she needed something pretty to distract herself with every time it felt like her head was about to explode. He had laughed at her, but given in. Now he was busy lecturing her in his musical voice as she tried to focus on his words instead of losing herself in his beauty.

"The queen will try to use her mind to take control of the dragons. You need to know how to protect yourself and Stormfly. Ilweran and I will be doing all we can, but I would hate for you to be unprepared if she slips through our defences." They had been at this mental sparring and shielding all day and she still didn't feel any better at it. The whole process just serving to make her brain hurt. She kept at it though, remembering how Tintallë and Toothless had screamed in agony and almost fallen from the sky. Still she doubted that she would be much help. Hiccup was extremely good at this and if he had struggled to block the queen...

After a few more hours her head was throbbing. Hiccup took pity on her and finally called the lesson for the day. Relieved, Astrid allowed herself to flop back in the grass and massage her temples. Hiccup chuckled as he sat down across from her and said, "Yes, it does take some getting used to. I think I had a headache for a whole month back when I was first learning."

Astrid perked up at this. He never spoke of his training or really any of the past ten years in any detail. He had briefly mentioned a group of people called druids and studying with them. He had never explained what he had been studying though. Astrid now knew that this was because he couldn't tell her about magic. It was different now. She was a Rider just like him. "Did you learn this from the druids? Or did you learn it from the Order?" She waited anxiously to see if he would answer her this time.

Plucking a grass blade and rolling it between his fingers, he began slowly, "I learned many things from the druids. One in particular. A priestess named Bríghid who was well versed in magic and the mental arts. After I left for Rome, I continued my studies on my own with scrolls that I had found in a library there. I was already proficient enough in all magic to skip that part of the Order's training by the time I arrived in Asgard. Of course, I have continued to build my skills on my own while on Alfheim."

Astrid pondered his words for a moment. "So, does that mean that you could train me to use magic? I don't have to wait until I get to Asgard?" This thought excited her greatly. Magic seemed way more useful than this mind fortification nonsense.

Hiccup just laughed. "I could start teaching you to meditate and sense the energies around you, also known as essence. It would still be some time before you were able to direct your magic properly though. It would be unsafe for me to teach you to unlock your magic before you were able to control it. So no, you will have to wait." Then seeing her disappointment he added, "You will receive training from some of the most skilled magicians in all the realms. It will be worth the wait Astrid. I promise."

Sighing resignedly, she looked around at the glade they were sitting in with Stormfly and Toothless. Her eyes fell on Hiccup's twin swords which were resting on the grass beside him. She decided now would be an alright time to ask about them. No one else was around to hear his answer.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering how long it would take you to get to that. They are very special blades that I forged on Alfheim and they are the only ones of their kind." With that he reached out to grab one and passed it to her. The sheath was made of the same strange black leather as the rest of his armour. The hilt was midnight black with beautiful silver scroll swirling delicately around it. Set into the end was what looked to be a large emerald. It must have cost a fortune and the swords both had one!

Wrapping her hand around the hilt she noticed that the sword seemed to carry its own warmth. As if it had just been held in a warm hand or lain in direct sunlight. Casting a quick, curious glance at Hiccup, she pulled the blade from the sheath. Then let out an audible gasp. If she had thought the hilt was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the blade.

Long, slim, and elegantly curved. The entirety of the blade was deep black. Throughout it ran blues and greys in the same swirling patterns as Toothless' scales. At first she thought that it was dyed or painted that way. When she brought it up to her face she saw that the colours were actually part of the blade itself, as if it had been forged from the night sky. Along the length ran a thin strip of blue with some sort of script and a strange symbol engraved alongside it.

It didn't resemble any language she had ever seen and she only suspected that it was a word based on the structure of the design. She looked up to see Hiccup watching her closely. Pointing to the word, she asked "what language is this? What does it say?"

"That is what elvish script looks like and that is the sword's name. All proper weapons must have a name after all." When she kept looking at him expectantly, he continued with a smile. "Their names are Calmacil and Guruthos, which are elvish words from an ancient, and mostly forgotten, dialect. Though for the sake of ease, I will often use shortened, and more modern, names for them. I call the one that you are holding Cala, which means light. Her brother is Mordo, which means shadow."

 _Strange names for swords, she thought._ Out loud she said, "why those names?"

He laughed, understanding her hidden question. "Calmacil is primitive elvish for 'Sword of Light', while Guruthos translates to 'Shadow of Death'." Then he chuckled at her look of confusion. "I know. Usually weapons have names like Blood-Reaper or Gut-Spiller. I feel these particular blades are a little too elegant for such Viking tradition. Besides, those names pertain to a certain aspect of their personalities."

 _Their personalities,_ she wondered in surprise. Hiccup chuckled at the look on her face. "Yes Astrid; their personalities. They are the embodiment of the duality that exists in nature. Good and evil; light and dark. Hence their nicknames. Cala can sense a heart that is light, meaning that someone has a pure soul that is unmarred by darkness. Mordo is her mirror image, or evil twin as it were. Though that is not all they can do of course, it is the basis behind their existence."

Understanding lit in Astrid's mind. "Oh! You used Mordo to assess the recruits! So, when it was glowing by Stormheart..." she trailed off, wanting him to confirm it.

"Yes. He sensed the evil in the man's heart. A quick scan of his mind confirmed this, so I notified Ilweran. It is much faster and less invasive than rooting through every individual mind." He smiled at her before saying softly, "and just checking someone's mind for misdeeds is not necessarily accurate for finding true evil."

"If you knew that Stormheart was evil, why didn't you do anything about it?" Astrid demanded. The man in question was currently still waltzing freely around Berk and assisting in battle preparations. Staring at her constantly and making her uncomfortable at every opportunity. _If she had known that he was actually evil and not just creepy, she would have done something about it already!_

Hiccup cut across her thoughts, his hands clenching involuntarily into tight fists. "What would you have had me do? I cannot very well walk up to the council of chiefs and report that my sword told me Stormheart is a bad person. We denied him training and a dragon, and we have been watching him closely. That is unfortunately the best that I can do unless he commits a crime in front of one of us. My position in the Order gives me the authority to punish convicted criminals in all the realms, but not to kill people just because they might do something bad. If only his people had not pardoned him the first time..."

A slight, but still incredibly menacing snarl curled his flawless lips. Exposing a glint of glistening white fangs as he slammed one of his fists into the ground, plunging it deep into the soil. Clods of dirt and grass flying up from the impact as a fine spray of rock dust floated around them. Hiccup took a deep breath to steady himself, before slowly bringing his arm back to rest it on his knee. Unclenching his fists with what looked like an impressive amount of effort and folding his hands together pointedly.

Staring in surprise for a moment at the depth of the hole he had made, she then allowed her gaze to meet his. She could tell that this was a very sore topic for him. He had not explained what he had found in Stormheart's mind, but he didn't really need to. It would drive her mad to know that she had to let a person walk free with the knowledge that they may very well hurt others when given the chance. Especially his words about Stormheart being pardoned. That meant that it likely wouldn't be the first time.

Although it pained her to admit it, Hiccup had a point too. Stormheart was arrogant, brutal and a dog around women. Unfortunately so were many Viking men. That did not mean they had committed a truly punishable offence and should be imprisoned. He may have just caused extensive damage to someone during a brawl. Debilitating injuries given to a fellow tribe member were cause for investigation and possible punishment or retribution. She would definitely make an effort to keep an eye on the man from this point on though.

Hoping to lighten the mood, she looked back at the sword in her hand. Raising to her feet, she flicked her wrist to hold the blade jokingly at Hiccup's throat. Suddenly a sharp, hot pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She dropped the hilt with a gasp and clutched at her hand. It was red and blistered as if she had just held it in a fire. Hiccup was already on his feet and at her side before she could even shoot him a confused glare.

"Oh my gods Astrid! I am so sorry! I should have warned you about my sword before I passed it to you. Look at your skin!" He took her hand in his and sent a healing wave of his green magic over her burning palm. As she watched the angry red sores disappear, leaving her hand completely unmarked, a thought occurred to her.

"You left those scratches on your back on purpose! Didn't you?!" she demanded.

"Guilty as charged" he replied with a grin. "Although in my defence, I did not expect to be showing them to the whole village. They were strictly trophies for me." He barked a laugh at her astonished expression before adding, "I was going to heal them before the duel, but then when I learned that Snot planned to accuse me of rape, it may have pushed me to be a bit of an arrogant ass. I am sorry about that. Unfortunately, even us magical monsters are not immune to some degree of sexual hubris."

He shrugged sheepishly as she couldn't stop a giggle bubbling out. Gods he was an adorable idiot sometimes. Placing a gentle kiss on her palm, he met her gaze and asked, "how does your hand feel?"

"It feels perfectly fine of course. What happened? One minute I was holding the sword and the next it felt as if my hand was wrapped around a hot ember."

"Cala was simply protecting me." Hiccup said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Astrid just stared at him as if he had spoken in Greek, he decided to explain further. "My swords are extremely powerful weapons created with ancient magic. One of the side effects of the process is that they are bonded to me. You were able to hold and draw one because I allowed you to, but they will never let themselves be wielded by another. Especially not against me."

His expression grew serious for a moment. "I probably do not really need to now, but I will still ask that you refrain from touching them without my express permission. Especially Guruthos, as he is the least forgiving of my blades. You will know which one he is long before you get too close as instead of giving off warmth, his hilt is indescribably cold." He held his palm out towards the other blade and it flew into his hand, seemingly of its own accord.

Holding it out towards her slightly, he met her gaze with a nod. With a nervous gulp, Astrid reached out a tentative hand. He was right. Before her hand got even remotely close to the hilt, she cold feel an intense cold radiating off the thing. As if it was trying to absorb all of the life from the air and bodies around it. The feeling was distinctly sinister and she shuddered involuntarily.

Hiccup placed the sword back on the ground before rubbing her back in comforting circles. Taking her now freezing hand and placing it against his warm chest. "Yes, he does have a tendency to make people feel rather uncomfortable. It takes a great deal of shielding just to be able to hold him, even for me. Still, the sheaths are fine, just not the swords themselves. Though they can sense your intentions, even through the protective leather, and they are perfectly capable of defending themselves in the sheaths if necessary."

Astrid was stunned. _Magic could make objects think for themselves! Could allow them to defend themselves and their master?_ It was hard to process. She wondered what other strange magic items he had with him. "Are all of your other weapons magic too?" She asked excitedly, looking for all the concealed blades he carried. Following her gaze, he chuckled. 

"No. My knives are just knives. Though they are made out of an eleven steel that has special traits of its own. My bow, however, was made by a magical process known as 'singing'. It will not break, nor will it easily miss its target, and its arrows will always return to the quiver. Not the most elaborate of enchantments, but they do come in handy." He chuckled again and reached up to run his hand through his messy mane. Confusing her thoughts with the ease of his casual beauty.

Just then, Tintallë and Bori landed in the clearing. Ilweran and Minden jumping down and coming over to join them, further distracting Astrid from her questioning. "What are you guys doing here," she asked them, confused. "Aren't you supposed to be training vikings and dragons to cooperate with each other?"

Minden laughed at her. "Yes, but after guiding them through a few drills, we left Heather, Cami, and Snotlout to continue the lesson. They are taking to it exceptionally well, and they need to learn how to work without us eventually." Hiccup rolled his eyes, before kneeling down to sheath Cala. Standing up with both swords in hand and gazing skeptically at his friends.

Ilweran smirked at him. "She's right. I am most surprised by Snotlout. I thought Hookfang was going to eat him for being a pain in the ass, but he is getting better. Still, they do need to learn to work as a team on their own. Figuring they had it under control, we came to pester you two instead." Minden shot her father a glance and elbowed him in the ribs. Chuckling, he smiled wider. "Okay, fine. We came to challenge you to a race Hiccup. Since you and I have had to keep up this painful human pace for months..."

Minden cut across him. "Ya. I just got here and I'm already bored with this," she joked.

Ilweran rolled his eyes dramatically. "Exactly. It is boring. She figured that you might not complain about the chance to let loose for a bit."

Hiccup seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment. Then he grinned widely, "count me in. It has been a while since I made you two eat my dust." He turned to look at her. A bright spark of excitement burning in his beautiful eyes.

"You guys are going to race on foot," Astrid asked in shock. "Well, I guess that is my cue to head back to the village then. I could never keep up."

"Actually," Hiccup started with a sly smirk. "I was going to ask you if you would like to come. I can carry you and still beat these two," he added with a laugh while Minden scoffed and crossed her arms. Astrid started to protest, but Minden simply smiled at her.

"That sounds like a great plan! It may just give us the opportunity to finally beat the smug bastard." Astrid started to shake her head again, but Minden turned her potent elven charms up to full blast. "Please, Astrid! It would be so much fun! You're one of us now, after all! Please, please, please..." she begged. Her amber eyes positively luminous in her inhumanly beautiful face as her full lower lip pouted delicately.

"Fine! You win," Astrid found herself grumbling. _Stupid elves,_ she thought with a scowl. _How did anyone ever resist these ridiculous creatures?_ She heard Ilweran's soft chuckle as Minden's pout immediately flipped to a disorienting grin of joy. Astrid's heart warming at the knowledge that she could make this beautiful creature so happy. Then she wondered where the heck that thought had even come from. _Stupid elves,_ she grumbled again. Turning her gaze back to Hiccup.

His answering smile lit up his whole face. Stealing her breath away. The subtle backlight to his features seeming to brighten with his mood. He dragged her towards him and kissed her, before pulling back to place one finger on her forehead. Just between her eyebrows. "Eldalasta," he said in his musical voice and she recognized the words for elf and sight inside the incantation. A warmth flared from where his finger touched as a flash of emerald green temporarily blinded her.

When her eyes cleared, she let out a gasp of surprise. _What had he done to her?_ She could see everything! The scene in front of her was exactly the same, but everything had changed. Looking around in awe, she noticed each individual leaf on the trees circling the glade and beyond. Easily making out the delicate veins running through them as they shivered in the almost non-existent breeze. See the flutter of wings or the flash of small furry bodies scurrying amongst the myriad of branches.

Peering through the forest, she was able to pick out the texture of the bark on even the farthest trees. The patches of sunlight or shadow seeming to make no real difference to her vision as she watched the small insects crawling determinedly through the wood. Could actually see them gnawing away at the fibres. The bright rainbows of their hard bodies shining in the dappled light, swirled with other colours that she never even knew existed. When she gazed skyward, she could see birds soaring through the clouds that she knew would have been invisible to her before.

She looked at the others again, and her breath caught in her throat. _Gods they were beautiful!_ This strange new eyesight could see every absurdly lovely detail in their faces. Could pick out every single strand of the mind blowing array of colours in their exquisite eyes. The warm, luminous amber of Ilweran and Minden's looking like liquid sunlight. It was mesmerizing against the deep golden brown tones of their completely flawless skin. Not a single pore or blemish to mar their perfect features. Their matching white blonde hair seeming to glisten like delicate strands of the finest silver silk. Shining and sparkling in the afternoon light.

When her eyes landed on Hiccup, she lost all coherent thought. He was absolutely perfect. His similarly tanned and flawless skin made the bright emerald of his eyes jump out at her. As brightly green as the most precious of gems and glowing with their own hidden fire. His angled features were somehow even more breathtaking than the other two. He was more achingly, wonderfully, impossibly glorious than she had ever realized, and she had been sure that she knew his face better than anything. She allowed her eyes to trace from his angled brows to his high cheekbones, then over his strong jaw, and on down his neck. Noticing ripples of muscle under the golden skin that she couldn't remember seeing before.

Following the intriguingly luscious wing of his collarbone towards the centre, she was startled to discover that she could even detect the tiny flutter of his heartbeat at the base of his throat. Her unruly female urges calling her gaze on down, over his chest and abdomen. The sculpted ridges of muscle plainly visible through the thin armour, causing the all-too-familiar heat to kindle in her belly. She had always assumed that his armour was black, but now that she could actually see it, she realized that it carried that same faint swirling smoke pattern of Toothless' scales. Ilweran's and Minden's bearing the same subtle designs as their own dragons' hides.

Somehow, impossibly, their incredibly thin and flexible clothing appeared to be made out of dragon scales. It had no visible texture or seams though, even with this ridiculously enhanced eyesight. How was that even possible? Setting this riddle aside, she forced her eyes away from his gorgeous body to look back at his face. Losing herself in his unnatural allure again, she was irresistibly drawn forward by her own unrelenting desire. Reaching up to gently run her hands over his painfully glorious face. Her fingers tracing the delicate curves of his shapely lips, causing the same bright spark of hunger to flare in his disorienting eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, sending jolts of fire and lightening through her veins. Her hands sliding around to twine into his hair as her heart nearly fluttered to a stop in her chest. When he pulled back to let her catch her breath, she gazed sheepishly at the other two. Before she could apologize for her seemingly undeniable urges, she was struck dumb again by their similarly lithe and unnatural beauty. Seeming fluid and graceful even in stillness. _Was this what the three of them really looked like? Was this how they saw the world all the time?_ It was breathtaking. Her mind could barely make sense of it all.

Then an unsettling thought occurred to her. _Gods, what must she look like with this eyesight? All plain and human. With all the blemishes and imperfections that were inherent to her race._ Suddenly feeling slightly self conscious and increasingly insignificant, she met Hiccup's gaze. At her shocked expression, he simply grinned at her. His glistening teeth looking incredibly white against his dark skin. If she was not mistaken, they now also looked ridiculously sharp. All of them. Not just his fangs...

"Yes, it does take some getting used to," he chuckled at her. "At least now you will be able to see where we are going. I would hate for you to spend the whole adventure with your eyes closed in terror." Ilweran and Minden laughed as Astrid shook her head in wonder. Trying to clear her thoughts. The mixture of elven eyesight and human mind was a bit disorienting.

"You guys are the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen," she couldn't stop herself from muttering. Watching as three inhumanly glorious smiles graced their absolutely perfect faces. It was enough to rob her of her sanity. Naturally, it was Minden that answered her as she stood there gawking at them like a fool.

"I know, right," she offered with a wink. "Only on the outside though. Inside we are all wicked, filthy, and ugly as they come." The two men smirked in agreement at that, causing Astrid to laugh despite herself. Minden grinned at her again. "Now, climb on Hiccup's back and join us beautiful monsters on the wild side." Laughing with them this time, she did just that. Hiccup bending down to make it easier for her, before standing straight and telling her to hold on. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders she gripped as tightly as she dared.

"So, what do you think? Last one to the lake has to kiss Snotlout," Hiccup grinned at Minden as he put his swords into one of Toothless' saddle bags. The willowy blonde smirked at him.

"You're on! I'm sure he's just going to love sucking face with his hot cousin. Pucker up handsome," she added with a wink as Ilweran reached out to high-five her. Puckering his lips up and making lewd smacking sounds in Hiccup's direction. All of them laughing loudly, before Ilweran arranged his breathtaking face into a fantastically stern expression.

"Okay, rules," he started in a tone of mock authority. "Runners must circle the village twice before making for the lake at the top of the mountain. You must be far enough from the village to, hopefully, avoid being seen, but close enough to keep it a dangerous possibility. If one of the humans actually spots you, you are disqualified. First one to reach the lake wins. Last one there has to kiss Snotface on the lips. The dragons will be the, mostly, impartial judges." Then he grinned at Hiccup and Minden, "and no cheating you two!"

"Fine," Minden grumbled as Hiccup laughed.

"You ready," Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder at Astrid. In response, she simply placed a kiss against his neck and tightened her hold on him. Another easy grin lit up his startlingly perfect face before he hunkered down, as if starting a proper race. The other two doing the same. Toothless peered at them for a moment, then he loosed a small ball of fire that blew up in front of them. Clearly this was the signal, as they all started running. Hiccup shooting forward so fast that it felt as if Astrid had left all of her insides back in the clearing.

Now she knew why Hiccup had enhanced her eyesight for this. Right now, she was able to see every single tree and branch that was flying past them. Allowing her to easily move her head out of the way of any that she thought might hit her, well before they reached them. Her human eyes would have seen nothing other than a disorienting blur of colour, if she had even been able to keep them open at all. The wind on her face was intense, but these crazy eyes didn't seem to be affected by it in the slightest. They were moving so fast that she knew they would be nearly invisible to the humans. It was exciting and crazy and impossible, but it felt almost like flying.

The three of them were laughing as they cut each other off and tried to make the others trip or stumble, but they never did. Somehow finding perfect footing and a clear path despite the speed they were moving at. Astrid found herself simply clinging to Hiccup and trying to make sense of it all. Gasping and gripping tighter when Ilweran rammed himself into a sapling ahead of them. Pushing it over in front of Hiccup and trying to slow him up, but Hiccup simply leapt over it like it was a small stick instead of an entire tree. They passed within a few feet of some villagers, but they were already gone by the time the humans could look around. Astrid grinning at the confused expressions on their faces as an unexplainable gust of wind whipped at their hair and clothes.

As they completed the second loop through the trees around the village, the trio turned and made for the mountain. Taking the now familiar path towards the practice lake. Ilweran was out front with Minden just behind him. Hiccup hot on her heels. Astrid couldn't help but comment on this fact to Hiccup as she chuckled, "I wonder how Snot is going to react when you try to kiss him. Make it a juicy one babe." She hadn't been sure if he would be able to hear her, but assuming that his hearing was at least as impressive as his eyesight, she figured he would.

His answering chuckle confirmed this thought and he hoisted her more securely onto his back. Lifting one of her hands to his lips and seeming to inhale the scent of her as he pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. Her heart stuttered, but his run never faltered. His breathing never increasing as the tiny flutter of his heartbeat in his throat stayed at a slow and steady pace. Somehow, he was completely unaffected by this physical exertion. Releasing her hand so that she could grip onto him again she watched a grin spread on his face.

"Trust me mi'lady, I have no intention of kissing Snotlout. Not today or ever." With that he put on a burst of speed that she didn't think was possible. Springing up onto a rock ledge and leaping down the far side to land in front of the others, before taking off like an arrow shot from a bow. Overtaking the two blondes as if they were standing still. Even her elven eyesight had a hard time picking out much detail at this new speed. How was he still able to see the route? As he tore up the mountainside, she couldn't help turning around and looking back towards the other two. Minden was laughing and shaking her fist at Hiccup as they trailed farther and farther behind.

Apparently he had been holding himself back to let them think they were winning. How he was moving so quickly, she had no idea, but it was now obvious that he was much, much faster than the other two. Unbelievably so. They reached the lake and Hiccup dug in his heels. Kicking up a cloud of dust as he skidded to a stop near their waiting dragons. Toothless lifting a scaly forepaw to bump fists with his rider as both of them rasped identical chuckles. Barely a heartbeat later Ilweran arrived beside them. A wide grin on his face. Minden bounding to a stop just afterwards with a scowl on her face. "Damn you Haddock," she grumbled while Hiccup laughed.

"Pucker up princess," he joked as he released his hold on Astrid's legs. It took a moment, but she finally convinced her body to let go of him. Dropping back to the ground and shaking out her stiff limbs, she gaped at the three of them. The daily hikes up this mountain had taken hours with the recruits. These monsters had just covered triple that distance in a matter of minutes. They weren't even out of breath. Not a drop of sweat on them, and they all still smelled and looked delicious. _Gods, she was going to get a complex from hanging out around this lot._

"You guys are seriously scary, you know that, right? Beautiful monsters seems like a pretty accurate description after all..." she trailed off, allowing the words to hang in the air. Still, she couldn't help laughing at the wicked grin on Hiccup's face.

Minden put an arm around her shoulders, smirking as she said, "careful who you call scary, my dear. You're one of us beautiful monsters now. Remember?" Then she sighed dramatically as she added, "well, guess we'd better go find loverboy so I can give him a big ol' smooch. He's going to be so confused. Though not nearly as confused as he would've been if it was one of you two." They all laughed again as Hiccup removed the sight spell from Astrid. Her vision returning to normal with another brilliant flash of green. She looked back up into his face, almost sad to have her human sight back. Seeing the flash of disappointment in her eyes he chuckled and kissed her before sliding his ring back on.

Still laughing, they all hopped on their dragons and headed back to the village. Astrid couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like when she was skilled enough to keep up with them. Well, at least keep up with Ilweran and Minden. Hiccup had told her that she would be able to achieve much the same speed and strength through spells. Although she doubted that any amount of arcane skills would let her keep up to Hiccup if the other two couldn't even come close.

Still, Minden's comments did bring up a new and intriguing thought. Minden had warned Astrid to be careful what she said because she was one of the 'beautiful monsters' now. She had only met two bonded dragon riders, but neither of them were completely human. She wasn't sure about Ilweran's heritage, but Hiccup had been human before and now he certainly wasn't. _Was Minden actually telling her that she was going to eventually turn into a half-breed too? Could it possibly be true?_

Arriving in the square, they all dismounted before making their way towards the academy to see how the lesson was going. Astrid still in awe of what she had seen. She knew that Hiccup was fast, but that had been ridiculous. No wonder he actually disappeared when he wanted to. His quick movements were often completely invisible to her weak human eyes. She had a strange feeling that, despite the impressive display, he still hadn't actually been running flat out during that race. Still, the speed of the other two was nearly as impressive, and she couldn't wait to try it! Her head was swimming with the possibilities of Minden's words. A sense of anticipation growing in her chest.

She was completely lost in her new daydreams of running with him through the trees some day. Tall, strong, and beautiful as any of them. The thought made her unreasonably happy as she pictured herself. Angular features, flawless golden skin, and gloriously proportioned body dressed in skin tight dragon-scale armour in the sky blues of her nadder. Accentuating the luminous ocean blue sapphires that would be her eyes. Standing beside Hiccup and looking like she truly belonged there. Fast enough to run with him and perfect enough to keep him. Powerful enough to fight off any competitor for his attentions.

Watching women fawn over him as the men fawned over her in a similar fashion. Knowing that they would still only have eyes for each other. The human women feeling the same way about her, as she had felt at first seeing him embracing Minden. Their jealous glares as they realized that they could never hope to compete with her for this glorious man. They would be a perfectly matched pair of heart-stoppingly beautiful warrior gods. Commanding respect everywhere they went. Right then she resolved that somehow, one day, she would be his equal. Astrid Hofferson did not settle for second best, after all.

She pulled herself out of these pleasant fantasies in time to watch Minden walk straight up to Snotlout, grab him by the front of his tunic, and lift him off the ground. Kissing him vigorously as everyone gaped at them. Without a word she set him back on his feet and sauntered back to their group. Amid a chorus of wolf whistles from Cami, Heather, and Ruff. All of them laughing themselves silly at the look of dazed shock on Snot's face.


	30. The Viper in the Nest

**Hey all, I know that I haven't done any author's notes up to this point. Honestly it is only because I am usually posting multiple chapters at a time and I'm not even sure if it is worth the effort of trying to type AN on each one. Do you guys even read them? Lol**

**Still, I feel the need to add a note on this one. This is a severe trigger warning! There is graphic sexual content of the non-consensual nature in this chapter. It is not glorified as a smut piece, trust me on that. It is done to immerse the reader in the story. Force them to experience the true emotional turmoil of the situation, and maybe a little to draw attention to how terrifying and awful such a thing really is...**

**PS: If you guys would like to see more author's notes, just leave a comment or send me a message. I would be happy to include them in the future chapters, and I will also go back and add them to the already uploaded ones. At the top of course, so you can quickly read them and move on. Just let me know if you want them. Thanks and enjoy :) (sorry for the emotional scars...)**

_________

Final preparations were nearly complete. Once Fishlegs had returned with the dragon root, they had boiled it down to make a concentrated potion. Eret had been working tirelessly, spending almost every afternoon coating weapons. The arrows and bolt tips had to be covered with enough of the concentrated root to be effective. This meant that they had to be dipped several times, allowing for the solution to dry in between coats.

The riders had been training every day. It had been three weeks since Minden had arrived and the dragons were now comfortable enough with Toothless for Hiccup and Astrid to join in the training. Astrid had to admit that they were doing better. Not as good as true bonded riders of course, but they did function well as a team. Stormfly still thought they they looked like a bunch of uncoordinated infants, but she had very high standards. _Much like her Rider,_ Astrid thought with a chuckle. Reminding Stormfly gently that not every rider could be a bonded one.

Hiccup had laughed at the display. "If you think this is bad Stormfly, you should try dragon training on Asgard. It is the worst kind of torture imaginable and as apprentice Riders you two will have to instruct at least one round of it. You know, to prove that you are competent..." he trailed off with a chuckle at the disgusted look on Stormfly's face mixed with the surprise on Astrid's.

"Dragon training in Asgard? Really? What's that like?" Astrid asked him excitedly.

Ilweran and Tintallë must have heard her, because they swooped over at that exact moment. "Imagine the most exhausting and frustrating thing you have ever had to do. Now do that same thing every day for nearly a year. Then throw in some undisciplined, spoiled rotten brats with no previous battle training and a chip on their shoulders as big as a timberjack. Your job is to take the arrogant little bastards and turn them into viable soldiers. That is what it is like."

"Dear gods, that does sound wonderful," Astrid joked, grinning at him. "Thank you for building up the excitement for me. It's nice to be able to look forward to something with a healthy measure of the proper enthusiasm."

"Anytime my dear," he grinned back. Tintallë rasping a chuckle at her before the two of them flew off again. Hiccup smirked after his friend for a moment as Toothless rolled his eyes dramatically. Hiccup turning back towards Astrid with a shrug.

"Sadly, that is a very accurate description. Before we came here, Ilweran and I got stuck with taking four groups of the little assholes through training. We were in Asgard for two and a half years."

"You were in Asgard for two and a half years," Astrid shouted in surprise. Then she covered her mouth as a hot blush crept up her cheeks. "Oops," she muttered. Looking around to make sure that no one had heard her. The humans weren't supposed to know about that, after all. Hiccup didn't seem overly concerned, however, as he answered her shocked exclamation.

"Yes we were. It is nothing to look so excited about. Honestly, it was terrible. Usually two rounds of recruits is the max, but we were being monitored for good behaviour." Then he quickly added, "or at least, that is what it felt like." There had been a barely perceptible pause that had piqued her interest. _Why were they being monitored, and by who?_ She couldn't help cocking an eyebrow as she gazed at Hiccup skeptically.

He shrugged again, looking completely unaffected by her judgement. Obviously feeling no desire to explain his comment. Simply supplying a cryptic, "Odin is not the biggest fan of us human Riders, as we do tend to be barbs in his immortal backside sometimes..." Suddenly, he smirked at her. "I am quite sure that once you get there, you will not want to spend copious amounts of time on Asgard either. Alfheim is much better."

Then he gestured towards the others. "Shall we? Might as well get some practice runs in with soldiers that are already 'mostly' trained." Astrid laughed despite herself as Stormfly swung around with a squawk and a regal shake of her crown. Dive bombing towards Hookfang for good measure and making Snotlout scream like a wuss and flail frantically as he fought to stay on his dragon. Stormfly had still not forgiven Snotlout for his previous behaviour towards Astrid and her 'mate'. A fact which never ceased to amuse Hiccup and Toothless.

When they arrived back at the village, Hiccup gave her a quick kiss before heading to the forge. Likely trying to avoid his father again. Astrid decided to head home and spend a bit of time with her parents. She still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell them that she was leaving with Hiccup. No one even knew that Hiccup was leaving yet, aside from Gothi and Gobber. It was just a very painful subject that she didn't know how to broach. Her parents had only very recently stopped giving her sympathetic smiles over breakfast as it was. As if she was about to break down at any moment because her lover was an infertile elf. Although, admittedly, they weren't aware of the fact that he was an elf.

Life was just far too complicated these days, as everything ramped up to the end game. They had been preparing for months and now it was almost time to put all of those hours of pain and stress to the test. Despite Stormfly's negativity, Hiccup and Ilweran were sure that the recruits were as ready as they could be to face the Red Death. Finally giving them free reign to fly whenever and wherever they chose. This meant that the sky above Berk was usually filled with many multi-coloured dragons at all times of the day. So it was that when the raid started, no one noticed it at first.

Everyone just assumed that the large pack of dragons flying in from the east was a group of riders returning from a practice session. Raids usually took place at night after all, when the wild dragons could use the cover of darkness to their advantage. It wasn't until they got closer that someone noticed they didn't have riders. The call of "Raid!" rang over the village as those in the square ran to grab weapons. Others running out with axes and shields in hand, ready to defend their homes. Luckily Astrid hadn't made it very far from the smithy with her aimless wandering.

Hiccup came running out of the forge and leapt onto Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly joining him a moment later. He shouted to be heard over the chaos erupting all around them. "Riders! Mount your dragons. Try to chase off the raiders before they can reach the island, but do not harm them if you can avoid it." He and Astrid took off and made straight for the flock. Soon Ilweran and Minden had joined them and they all shot warning blasts to scatter the pack. Successfully breaking the large mass up into smaller groupings. Then the four of them fell back at Hiccup's signal. Spacing themselves out to create a final defensive line between the wild dragons and Berk.

Once the raiding dragons were separated, the riders from the clans sprung into action. Snotlout and Fishlegs taking point in directing the others. They sent Cami and Heather with Ruff and Tuff out first. They needed to head off the large grouping that was closest to the village as the other riders divided into teams. Fishlegs yelling after the four of them, reminding them to try to scare the dragons away first.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, riding their bright green zippleback, were made for this. They formed a great wall of gas on one side between Berk and the flock. Just as the dragons were close to it, Tuff had Belch spark the gas. A huge fire ball erupted and spread from it as the twins cackled gleefully. Frightened, the dragons changed course. Right towards Cami and Heather. Cami's changewing spewed acid at the incoming horde while Heather's nadder flung spines to block their path. The dragons panicked again and turned back towards the ocean.

The other riders were not all having the same success. All of them following the example of the first group and trying to use fire, acid or spine to redirect the flock at first. Some of the wild dragons were braver than others though and fought back. Spewing their own fire attacks at the riders. The teams held it together and managed to keep their mounts calm and organized. The riders combined their attacks to make them more effective. With the nightmares igniting the changewing acid before it reached the attackers. The gronkles dropping lava balls down from above, catching the wild dragons by surprise.

Finally the raiding dragons had enough and turned tail back towards the nest. The last scouting party they had headed off had been far from Berk, over open ocean. It was unlikely that any of these dragons had been part of that group judging by their behaviour. They were not used to confronting riders, giving Berk the upper hand relatively easily this time. Although Astrid knew that it would not be so simple next time. The wild dragons would certainly come prepared for an aerial fight. Also, now the queen would know that they had even more riders. She would be ready for them.

As the flock of dragons fled back towards Dragon Island, the riders let out a victory cheer. Astrid couldn't help but wonder why the four of them had not really participated in stopping the raid. Surely the giant night fury and monstrous nightmare would have frightened the wild dragons away much more easily than the regular sized dragons. Just then, Hiccup came over to hover beside her and Stormfly.

"We did not participate in the defence because the riders needed to gain confidence." ( _I really need to keep some mental shields up!_ Astrid thought in surprise, as he answered her thoughts easily) "We are leaving them after the battle and they will be required to rely on each other instead. They needed to show that they were able to think up a strategy and function as a successful team. Not for us, but for their own sake."

Minden and Bori had made their way over while Hiccup was talking and Ilweran soon joined their group. Minden swooping close enough to Astrid to bump her shoulder with a fist. "Ya, they needed to do it by themselves. We were here to jump in if anything had gone sideways, but they did fine. Now imagine how proud they will all be after this."

Ilweran nodded to show his agreement. "They did very well. I think, as long as everything else is in order, that they are ready to fight the queen. She is clearly getting stronger if she is able to start sending her minions out to raid in the daylight. It also means that she must be quite desperate for sustenance."

Hiccup rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I think you are right. The Red Death will be much more difficult than a pack of startled wild dragons. However there is no way to truly prepare for her. We have done the best we can and we might as well go while everyone is wound up with victory courage. Eret claims that everything else is prepared." Here he looked over at Astrid. "I hope you are ready to put your skills to the test. Tomorrow we sail for Dragon Island and you and Minden will be leading the dragon charge."

"Hel yes!" the two girls said and bumped their forearms together. Their dragons squawking excitedly with them.

***

The four riders landed back on Berk to join the crowd surrounding the Dragon Academy riders. It was the first raid that anyone could remember where nothing was stolen, damaged, or destroyed. The riders of the academy had proven their value to the villagers. This was exactly what Hiccup had been hoping for. Locating his father in the masses, he made his way over to talk to him. Ilweran and the girls shadowing close behind.

Once he had gotten Stoick's full attention, he delivered the news. "Dad, we all think that it will be best to launch our attack on Dragon Island as soon as possible. She is growing stronger if she is able to send out raiding parties. We need to fight her while she is still somewhat weakened. The riders are ready. They have proven that today." He finished with a proud smile that was mirrored by Ilweran.

The blonde man said, "they have come very far in a short time. You and your people should be very proud of them."

Stoick nodded grimly. "They certainly did well with the raid. If you say they are ready, then so be it. How are all of the other arrangements for the ground teams coming?"

He looked over as Eret shouldered himself through the crowd. "Everything is good to go on that front. I'm with Hiccup. We need to attack while she is still weak."

Stoick nodded, "Then we leave tomorrow." He left to round up and inform the council and they called a meeting in the village square. The mood of the village quieted a bit with the news, but Stoick gave a rousing speech that even impressed Hiccup. All about how it was their time to write their own legends and be remembered as heroes. He called everyone's attention the the group of riders and praised their bravery. The villagers cheering boisterously for their young warriors.

After that, the Vikings began loading the ships without complaint. That night there was to be a feast, for in the morning they would set sail for the nest and the queen. After the announcement, Hiccup and Ilweran had told all the riders they were free to go and prepare for the coming battle. They would not need any more training today as the raid had been more than sufficient practice.

Hiccup had spent the remainder of the afternoon practicing mental sparring again with Astrid in the cove. She was getting better, but he knew that she would never be able to hold her own against the queen. Sensing his unease, Toothless was quick to offer reassurance. _"Don't worry. We are more than strong enough to protect her and Stormfly."_

_"I know we are now, but what about once we are protecting all of the others as well."_

Toothless scoffed. _"I'm sure it won't be an issue. The queen will be too distracted by the multiple attack fronts to keep up a full mental assault on every dragon. She will be more likely to switch to individual key targets than continue with the broad mass. Besides, I don't know why you are bothering to worry. We both know that if she gets through the main defences, you will not hesitate to take your barriers down from the others in order to protect Astrid."_

 _"I hate it when you remind me what a selfish, ruthless creature I am"_ Hiccup grumbled. Toothless laughed and licked him, slicking his hair up with sticky saliva. Threatening bodily harm, Hiccup batted Toothless away and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the dragon spit off his face. Astrid giggled adorably as he cursed and went to the pond to rinse his hair in the frigid water. _"I wish we could go back to Alfheim. I'm sick of this weather. I'd forgotten how cold it was here all the time."_ Toothless huffed in agreement.

As he went back to sit by Astrid, she took one look at his grumpy face and sopping wet hair and started giggling again. "Oh, you think that is funny, do you? I will show you something funny!" Reaching out, he pulled her towards him and tickled her sides relentlessly while she laughed and struggled. Wriggling around until she was straddling his lap as she gasped for breath. He stopped his teasing to look up into her smiling blue eyes and his feelings hit him again, like kick to the chest.

 _Toothless is right,_ he thought with a sigh. There was very little that he wouldn't do to protect Astrid. Slay gods, move mountains, even risk his sanity to reverse fate if she asked him to. Unfortunately, that truth was the opposite of comforting. _She is the most dangerous creature in all the realms and she doesn't even know it._ Then she leaned in to kiss him as she ground her hips against his suggestively. Casting his dark thoughts aside, he simply pulled her closer and lost himself to her touch instead.

***

It was as they touched down back in the square later that Hiccup realized something was wrong. Eret came jogging over to them, looking worried, as they climbed off their dragons.

"Have you guys seen Heather?" he asked promptly. When they both shook their heads he continued, "she was supposed to meet up with me before the feast, but she hasn't shown up. Cami said that she went for a flight earlier with Windshear, but that no one has seen her since." He looked extremely concerned and Hiccup knew why. Eret and Heather had been carrying on a secret relationship for weeks. Something he loved to tease the man about normally, but not right now. He knew Heather would never keep Eret waiting unless something had happened to her.

"We will find her, brother." He nodded to Astrid and they took off again. Nadders were better at tracking than night furies, so he let Astrid take point. After a short search, Stormfly led them to a clearing well away from the boundary of the village. Coming in lower, they saw a mass lying on the ground near the tree line as Hiccup picked up the distinct scent of blood on the air. Dragon and human.

Astrid landed first and ran towards the girl. She was sitting on the ground with her dragon's head in her lap. Tear tracks streaking her face and her clothes torn. At first Hiccup thought that they had crashed and Windshear was just injured. Then he and Toothless both caught the distinct scent of dragon root mixing with the scent of blood already on the wind. Looking again at Heather's torn clothes, he realized that this was not from a fall. At least not entirely.

Toothless and Stormfly both began to growl low in their throats as Hiccup's jaw clenched and his hands began to tremble. He was watching the whole terrible scene play out in Heather's mind and it was all he could do to stand here and play the part of human. _How could he have been so careless? Of course the monster would see the bustle in the village as the perfect distraction!_ Not being able to find Astrid, he had gone after Heather instead.

The images flashing through Hiccup's head were sickening. He watched in disgust as the arrow embedded in Windshear's flank. Knowing with cold certainty what he would see next. He felt Heather's confusion as the nadder faltered, tumbling down towards the trees lining the clearing. The fear for her dragon that had been the first emotion in Heather's mind.

_Then he watched as the hulking figure crept out of the shadow of the forest. Approaching from behind and downwind, catching both the woman and her dragon by surprise. It felt as if he was actually there, standing helpless in the clearing, while burly arms wrapped around the girl. She flailed and kicked, but the arms held her firm. Dragging her away from Windshear before throwing her to the ground. The brutish man jumping on top of her before she could even try to get up. Her arms twisted up behind her back, straining her shoulders painfully, as her face was forced down into the ground by the weight of the huge man above her. Dirt and grass choking her, clouding her already panicked mind._

_He was straddling her back, pinning her down with his massive body. She was trying to struggle free, but there was nowhere to go. He gripped both her hands in one of his, forcing them higher up her back as she screamed in agony. Her cries causing him to let out a guttural laugh. The overwhelming fear taking over her body, as she tried to break loose and found herself completely helpless and at his mercy. Windshear struggling futilely against the dragon root and her injuries, trying desperately to help her friend and battle sister. He grabbed the hem of her leggings and roughly pulled them down. Tearing the fabric as she begged him to stop. To please just let her go and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone._

_"Fucking rights you won't tell anyone," the monster taunted her as he positioned himself over her. "Not unless you want to be shamed right out of your tribe. Never a wife. Never a mother. Just a whore." Spreading her legs with his own, he forced himself into her. A ragged scream of pain ripping from her throat as he laughed and taunted her more. "You can do better than that," he chuckled darkly. "Come on and scream like you mean it. Maybe if you're loud enough, someone will come and save you."_

_Heather had clamped her mouth shut stubbornly before the pig grabbed a fistful of her hair. Yanking her head back roughly as he said, "scream for me Heather." She kicked her legs uselessly, turning her face away from him with the true courage of a warrior. Refusing to scream as choked sobs wracked her battered body. Still trying to free herself despite the agonizing strain on her shoulders. Refusing to give up._

_Taking pleasure from her pain, he growled at her viciously, "This would hurt less if you'd just stop fighting, you little bitch. Fuck, you might even enjoy it. I know I will." He cackled repulsively in her ear as she finally surrendered to her fate. Quiet tears of pain and humiliation staining her beautiful face. Finishing quickly, he finally released her and got back to his feet. Threatening her to keep her mouth shut as he placed a hard kick at her ribs. Effectively winding her before he took off into the trees at a run. The scene faded as Heather crawled over to her dragon before curling into a small ball of terror. Crying and hoping desperately for someone to come and find her._

Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably. Every ounce of draconic fury that his body could muster was bubbling to the surface. Overwhelming him completely. He wanted to run to the village and find the brute. Wanted to tear the monster's throat out with his teeth. Feel the hot, coppery taste of justice running down his face and throat. Then again, perhaps that was too quick...

Maybe instead he would use his claws to disembowel the man a bit at a time. Leaving him alive to writhe and scream as the scarlet life blood coated Hiccup's arms and flowed away like wine. Pulling out inch after inch of intestine and lashing it together to form a pulsing, spurting rope. Stringing the man up with his own gore from the statue in the square. Let everyone know what happens to pigs like this one...

These uncomfortable urges, more than anything, helped to call him back from the dangerous road he was about to go down. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, attempting to distract his instinctually predatory mind. He could feel Toothless lending his support, hoping to calm his blood brother. Despite this, he was still trying to gain control of himself as Astrid knelt beside the girl and her dragon. It had all happened in barely a breath of time, and neither of the girls noticed his struggles. "What happened Heather? Is Windshear hurt? Did you crash or something?"

Heather stroked her dragon's head tenderly and the nadder cooed sadly. "I don't know what happened really. We were just flying around the island when Windshear suddenly seemed to lose control of her body. We fell through the trees and I think she hurt her leg and broke her wing or something because it was hanging strange and she couldn't stand up. I was about to run back to the village and find help when..." she struggled for the words, but couldn't get them out. Looking away from Astrid for a moment, as she tried to conceal the humiliated pain that threatened to overwhelm her.

With a last steadying breath, Hiccup walked stiffly over to Windshear and knelt down by her flank. Placing a soothing hand on her as he touched her mind to calm her, he pulled out an arrow. Then he held the shaft up to show the tip to Heather and Astrid. When Astrid saw the green coating on it, her eyes flashed to Hiccup with both understanding and confusion. "Who...?" she started. It was a dragon root arrow. One of the ones that they had made in the village.

He already knew, but he still needed to keep his charade up and ask. The rest of the humans didn't know that he could read minds, after all. "Heather, someone shot down Windshear with a dragon root arrow. That is why she was unable to fly. Did you see who it was?" Heather nodded shakily.

“He was waiting for me in the clearing. I didn't notice him at first because I was too worried about Windshear. He caught me by surprise, otherwise he would never have been able to overpower me." Her fists clenched convulsively. "Windshear tried to stop him, but she couldn't move and..." she trailed off again as fresh tears ran down her face. Astrid looking at her in confused sympathy.

Reaching out slowly, so as not to frighten her, Hiccup placed a gentle hand on Heather's forearm. When she looked up to meet his eyes, he gave her a soft smile. Keeping his rage contained for the moment for her benefit. "You do not need to explain it to me, Heather. I understand. I will not tell you that everything is okay because it is not, but it will be. I promise that we will take care of you and deal with this. You are safe now." Then he rose to his feet in a barely controlled motion and turned towards Toothless.

 _"We'll have to carry Windshear back to the village with us. I'll need to check her over and bind her wing there."_ Toothless nodded and came over beside his brother. A look of deep sadness in his acid green eyes as he cooed softly at Heather. Nuzzling his nose against her briefly and managing to wring a strained chuckle out of her.

Hiccup quickly explained to Windshear what was happening, then he spoke next to Astrid. "Toothless and I are going to carry Windshear. I need you to take Heather with you on Stormfly. Get her straight to Gothi."

Astrid leaned over to him so Heather couldn't hear and whispered, "What happened?"

"Stormheart" was all he was able to get out through his fury.


	31. True Colours

As Hiccup said Stormheart's name, Astrid's face went white in shock and horror. Then a red flush of rage began to rise up her face. He saw some of the anger he was battling flash behind her eyes at this, and he knew that she understood perfectly. She helped Heather up onto Stormfly. Visibly biting back a gasp as she took in Heather's torn clothes and bruised ribs. The blood coating the inside of her leggings. With another strained and furious glance in his direction Astrid climbed on behind Heather. Gripping her arms tightly around either side of her friend in case she passed out.

"I'll meet you in the square," she growled before taking off. Once they were out of sight, Hiccup quickly tore off a large branch from a tree. Using some bandages from his saddlebag he bound it to the broken wing to form a makeshift splint. Then he climbed on Toothless and the pair carefully picked up Windshear and carried her back to the village.

Laying the injured nadder gently on the ground in the square, Toothless then landed softly beside her. Stormfly touching down next to them as Astrid jumped to the ground, looking angrier than he'd ever seen her. "Heather is at Gothi's. What do we do now? He can't get away with this!" she hissed viciously.

"I agree, and he will not get away with it. Not this time." Astrid whipped her eyes up to his in shock and he nodded to confirm. Her hands balled into tight fists as she seemed to tremble in her rage. Hiccup looked around, conscious of the villagers that had begun to gather at the sight of the injured dragon. "Do not worry Astrid. He will be punished this time, I personally guarantee it. Do you think Stormfly would mind tracking our little friend down?" Astrid grinned savagely and hopped back onto her dragon as Stormfly squawked loudly in anticipation.

It didn't take long and he was struck again by how well those two worked together. They were an absolutely perfect team of gloriously beautiful hunters. Stormfly was so enraged by the attack on her dragon sister, and so ready to finally end this brute, that she had tracked the son of a bitch faster than Hiccup could even believe. He was down at the docks watching the ships being loaded with the last of the supplies. Likely hoping to build an alibi if Heather decided to report him. Though he obviously assumed she wouldn't and probably expected everyone to be too preoccupied to hold a full inquiry anyways.

Before Hiccup could say or do anything, Astrid and Stormfly swooped down and grabbed the horrid man by the shoulders. He flailed and screamed, causing people below to stare in confusion. The blonde warrior and her dragon looking just like a Valkyrie about to deliver divine justice. Ignoring the man's remonstrations, Astrid brought him straight to the square and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. As Toothless landed Astrid was already jumping down and heading towards Stormheart with murder in her eyes.

She began shouting at him and he shouted back insolently as he clambered to his feet. Hiccup ran over and grabbed her just as she was unholstering her axe. Pulling her away before it could escalate any farther. Not that he would care if she killed the man, but the whole gathered village did not need to know what exactly had happened to Heather. He would explain it to the chiefs and council later. Besides, he had promised Minden than she could deal with this bastard when the time came.

Witnessing Hiccup's retreat with Astrid, Stormheart laughed loudly. "Ya, that's right. Your boyfriend knows what's up, girl. You can't touch me."

Hiccup turned around, still holding Astrid back. "I am afraid that you are mistaken. You will not be able to get out of it this time, even with your daddy on the council. You are on Berk now and the Bogs do not take well to attacks against their people. Shooting down a dragon rider; that has to be a new one for you. Usually you only target the ones that are too afraid to fight back." The gathered villagers began muttering as he gave the hideous brute a speculative look. "I knew exactly what you were when I denied you from dragon training. I held my tongue and spared your life for the sake of peace. I should have just killed you then and been done with it."

Stormheart snorted at this, "Big talk from such a cowardly man. You wouldn't have done it then and you won't do it now. You and your friend are the noble kind. Using words instead of weapons. You didn't even hurt that idiot, Snotlout, when he gave you every chance. I don't know what that lying orphan told you, but she can't prove it was me. Besides, like you said, my father is on the council." He grinned repulsively as Hiccup felt his rage building again and desperately struggled to fight it back down. The edges of his vision turning a hideous red as an intense heat coursed through his veins. _He would not do this rashly..._

Taking his continued silence as a sign of surrender, Stormheart leered at the two of them. Speaking quieter this time so that only those nearest the front could hear. "Just like I thought; a coward. I knew you would never have it in you to fight for what's yours. That's why I was really hoping to take your woman instead. Just to rub it in your arrogant, pretty-boy face. I've been trying to corner her for weeks, but she's a wily one."

Stormfly let out an angry squawk as Hiccup felt Astrid shudder beside him at those words. Her eyes going wide in shocked horror as she glanced towards him to see his reaction, but he kept his face carefully neutral. Already expecting the man to keep taunting him and hoping that Astrid wouldn't recognize the truth behind the deplorable words. Toothless bared his teeth with a hiss, but stayed where he was. Holding out a wing to keep Stormfly back.

Seeing this, Stormheart let his gaze settle on Astrid with a revolting look of lust in his muddy eyes. "You know, you really shouldn't leave her alone so often. She's such a delicious little morsel. Someone may just snatch her up if you're not careful; and judging by the marks she left on you that one likes it rough. The little slut probably wouldn't even have tried to get away. I bet she would've screamed my name to the gods as she came for me." Hiccup heard a few sharp intakes of breath from the front row of spectators at these words, but he ignored them.

Stormheart wanted Hiccup to start yelling at him. To scream and rage about the filthy insults and disgusting threats. Trying to get under his skin and hoping for a fight. Convinced that he would win and prove to everyone just how cowardly and weak the chief's son was. Likely he was hoping that any claim Hiccup made about him afterwards would simply be seen as revenge slander. Unfortunately for him, this was not going to happen. Hiccup had never had any intention of fighting this pig or of taking him to the council. He had only been waiting for the opportune moment to dispose of him.

Allowing a crooked smile to curl his lips, exposing a glint of pearly white fangs, Hiccup felt a familiar black wave of deadly calm settle through him. "Do keep talking," he purred wickedly. "It is going to make this so much more enjoyable for me. You have no idea how much of a sick fuck I am. Maybe I will be the one getting off while you scream my name to the gods..." He could feel the uneasy tension that spread through the crowd at his response. The discomfort spawned by his words, and he soaked it in. Allowing their fear to take him deeper.

With a soft chuckle he added, "you should know. If you had wanted to live, you would have just kept on running when you left the glade. Not that it would have saved you..." he trailed of with a grin. A gleeful spark of vicious dark humour colouring his voice. Sensing Astrid's horrified surprise at his words and tone he did not turn to face her. He had really hoped that she would never have to see this side of him. Now it was already much too late for that.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared," the brute scoffed loudly as he tried to conceal the slight quiver of unease in his voice. Hiccup's words had thrown him, but he was forcing himself to maintain his previous cock-sure bravado. "You honourable types are so predictable," he sneered. Plastering on a disgusting smile. Stormheart raised his voice again then so the rest of the crowd could hear him over the low growl now coming from Stormfly. "Go ahead. Take me to the council like a good boy. Make your daddy proud of you."

Not bothering to control his speed, Hiccup dashed forward with a brief snarl. He had Stormheart shoved up against the statue in the square before anyone even realized he had moved from Astrid's side. The mechanism in his bracer depositing a long punching blade into his left hand. Bringing it up, Hiccup drove it deep into the man's stomach. Twisting the blade around viciously to cause more damage and pain. He lowered his gaze to meet Stormheart's as his mouth twisted up into a wide and feral grin. Allowing a dark laugh to escape his lips as the pathetic whelp clutched futilely at his hand. Eyes flying wide with shock.

"Me? Honourable? Not even close," Hiccup mocked as he quirked a fiendish brow. "I am the Demon of Shadows. The monster that men hide from in the dark; and I have a ravenous craving for filthy souls like yours..." He relished the fear flashing through Stormheart's mind as, with a quick flick of his wrist, he called another punching blade into his right hand. Before anyone could move, or even think to stop him, Hiccup drove it up under the bottom of the man's jaw and through the back of his throat. Watching with cold satisfaction as the sick bastard groped desperately at the hand by his neck.

He lifted Stormheart off of the ground slightly. Enough to leave his legs flailing uselessly as he gasped and gagged around the blade. Blood running down his windpipe. Eventually overflowing his throat and bubbling out of his mouth; drowning him slowly. It had a sort of sick beauty to it, really. The flood of rich ruby pouring down like a waterfall. Coating his chin. Leaning his face in close to Stormheart's in a perversion of tenderness, Hiccup whispered against his ear. "This would hurt less if you'd just stop fighting, you little bitch. Fuck, you might even enjoy it. I know I will."

True terror contorted the man's face as he recognized his own words to Heather in the glade. Repeated now with a twist of sick humour. He tried to call for help, but only pathetic choking and another rush of blood came out. The blade through his gullet had effectively silenced his desperate cries. "I hope you take as much pleasure from your own pain as you do from causing it. Because this is about to get much worse," Hiccup teased mercilessly before murmuring softly, "mahmet." Almost as if to a lover.

He stared straight into his victim's eyes as confusion replaced the shock in them. The unfortunate mortal may not know of magic, but he could still feel the pull of it. He knew something terrible was happening. Just not what. True agony beginning to engulf him as his soul was slowly ripped away from his body. Grinning darkly as Stormheart wrestled against the unrelenting force Hiccup asked him, "do you like it rough, Stormheart? I know I do. That satisfaction gained through the struggle... The more they fight, the better it is. Would you not agree?"

The man's eyes bugged out of his face in pain and terror at these casually suggestive words. The unguarded thoughts of his prey and the crowd were swirling in Hiccup's mind. Stormheart had pushed the wrong person. Taken the wrong risk and was paying the ultimate price. The dry humour in Hiccup's voice displaying a tendency for brutality that was as uncomfortable as it was unexpected. _How did I not see it? How can he hide it so well?.._ Stormheart wondered in confused horror.

Smirking at these thoughts, Hiccup spoke in the same unnaturally calm tone as scarlet ribbons ran down over his hands. Soaking into the ring and coating his bracers. "Did you really not know? The scariest monsters of all are always the ones that seem the most human... From the moment you set your sights on Astrid your fate was sealed. Did you seriously think that I would ever let you get close enough to touch her? I merely left her alone to try and lure you in." Stormheart's frantic gaze flashed over to where Astrid was still standing, frozen, and Hiccup laughed again. The man's eye snapping back to him in surprise as Hiccup answered his thoughts with ease.

"Yes, I used my own woman as bait. Bit savage, really. Your first mistake was wanting her, of all people. Your second was thinking that I was ever intending to let you leave this island alive. All I needed was an excuse to appease the council. Now I can finally enjoy the satisfaction of taking your pathetic life while you beg me for mercy. Screaming my name for this whole village to hear." He chuckled as he met the man's terrified and pleading eyes. "Or at least... you will be trying to..."

With another cruel laugh, he sneered, "...scream for me Stormheart." Clawing frantically at Hiccup's hands and kicking his feet, Stormheart did try. Squealing like a stuck pig around the knife through his throat as the life continued to flow from him to the ring. The small emerald eyes of the serpent glowing brightly as it absorbed another tainted soul. Hiccup cackled viciously at the pathetic sounds of frantic fear. Like a beast at slaughter...

"Not nearly as much fun when you are the victim, is it," Ilweran commented dryly, adding his own chuckle to the melody of horror currently filling the square. Coming up to stand behind Hiccup and casually crossing his arms. Looking on with interest at the squealing and gargling man as if he was simply watching a game of Maces and Talons. "Minden is on her way. Boy is she going to be sad that she missed this," he joked easily. Staring into the man's horrified eyes as Hiccup quickly handed over the vision of the rape.

Ilweran was silent for a moment as he witnessed the horrible event for himself. Then his face twisted into a wicked snarl. "You can do better than that," he taunted with a vicious laugh. Clearly enraged by the memory that he had just watched and choosing to turn it on Stormheart as well. "Come on and scream like you mean it. Maybe if you're loud enough, someone will come and save you."

Stormheart thrashed harder against the blades and magic as he recognized more of his own words. _How do these savages know so much? Had they somehow been there in the glade?.._ The stench of fear radiating from him was sickly sweet on the air. Burning Hiccup's nose as the filthy creature looked back at the Riders in horror, before his eyes flashed behind them. Wildly searching the crowd for someone to come to his rescue, but no one moved. No one spoke. Too shocked to do anything more than stare in stunned silence.

The gargling and spluttering sounds of the excruciatingly slow death gradually faded. Stormheart's body finally going completely slack in Hiccup's grasp. Held up by the blades sunken into his flesh. _He had done a good job of concealing the magic,_ he thought. _All those watching would simply believe the man was dead, and the ring would be sated for a good long while. Some animals deserve eternal punishment..._ Once the spell had finished its work Hiccup pulled his knives free with a swift tug. Letting the now empty husk drop limply to the ground.

Turning to face his silent audience, he replaced his still gleaming blades carefully back into his blood drenched wrist sheaths before bumping fists with Ilweran. Their quiet chuckles filling the hushed square. As the two men began to walk away from the crumpled body he heard Ruff say to Snotlout "...and to think that could have been you."

Allowing another dark smile to form at this, he and Ilweran faced the group of gathered riders that had just witnessed the abrupt and violent murder of a fellow villager. "This is your real lesson for today," Hiccup smirked at them. Wiggling his scarlet gloved fingers playfully and causing a series of cringes to follow in the wake of this action. "Never confuse mercy with honour."

Ilweran's lips curled up into a wicked grin as he looked at them all as well. "You may do well to remember that kiddies. Before you decide to take your own pleasure at the expense of another. Just because someone chooses to spare your life, does not necessarily mean that they are adverse to taking it."

"Especially when that someone is this delicious dark prince," Minden cackled wickedly. Gesturing towards Hiccup as she pushed her way through the crowd. Stopping in front of them, she put her hands on her hips. Pouting her perfect lips slightly as she chided, "you were supposed to wait for me, Mr. Sexy Warrior. That one was mine!"

"Sorry princess," Hiccup chuckled. "I really do love watching you work, but I just could not help myself. Still, I am quite certain that I was able to meet your unusually high standards." He grinned wickedly at her. Holding up his gore coated hands again for her inspection, and she laughed heartily before giving him a playful shove.

"You always do, my beautifully dangerous hunk of man" she purred. Looking up into his face suggestively with a roguish wink before all three of them barked out a laugh. Then she pushed herself between them. Poking Ilweran in the ribs and punching Hiccup lightly on the shoulder before throwing her arms casually around their waists. Completely unconcerned about the blood on him, as usual.

"Still, you couldn't have just held him until I got here? I can't believe you two took all the fun! You promised! I was soooo looking forward to playing with him before I killed him. After all, according to you I'm the real sadist," she teased. Winking cheekily at Hiccup again as he placed his arm around her waist in return. Rolling his eyes for good measure as he purposely left a large, bloody handprint on her side.

Minden glanced down at it for a second before meeting his gaze again. "Nice touch," she joked. Making Hiccup chuckle again. Reliving all the playful banter of their adventure in Rome.

Ilweran smirked at the display as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "To be fair, Hiccup took all the fun. I just stood by and enjoyed the show. I did tell him that you were on your way, but it was a little too late to stop and wait for you..."

She pretended to scowl at Hiccup before giving a dramatic sigh. "Oh well... I guess that just means you owe me one extra next time. My delicious dark prince."

"Sure thing beautiful," he joked with another easy grin. "I will even hang the next one up for you to play with. Would you prefer rope or entrails?"

"Entrails for sure, just like the ones I left in Rome. Those were fun," she replied casually without missing a beat. Making Ilweran snort. With one last dark laugh, the trio bumped fists as they dropped their arms from around each other. The gathered spectators watching the exchange with expressions ranging from mild humour (Ruff and Tuff, of course) to excessive horror (nearly everyone else).

After one more look at the pale and nervous faces of the crowd, Hiccup strolled the rest of the way to Toothless. Just before hopping into the saddle he finally allowed his gaze to fall on Astrid. She was looking at him as if she didn't even know him. _Well, she doesn't,_ he thought wryly before Toothless took to the sky.

***

Astrid had been lost in a disorienting haze of confusion since the first wickedly taunting words to escape Hiccup's throat. That sensually dangerous purr he had used as he had bared his fangs in a devilish grin. The sight and sound calling to her groin with a flash of pleasurable heat, at the same moment that it had spawned a cold fear in her heart. _What the actual fuck,_ she had found herself wondering uneasily. Hiccup had not been angry at Stormheart, as she would have expected. No, instead he had been laughing. Throwing disgustingly suggestive taunts right back at the filthy man. Right before murdering him, that is...

She was almost too stunned to even wonder where he had gone to now that it was over. As it turned out though, Hiccup and Toothless had flown to Gothi's hut to retrieve the supplies they would need for Windshear. Both Gothi and Heather accompanying him back down to the village square. Astrid watched as Hiccup helped the elder down from his dragon's back and set her gently on her feet. Noticing distractedly that he had removed the man's blood from his hands and bracers at some point. Ilweran and Minden casually coming back over to join him as they carried on their sinister banter from before.

She almost didn't want to look at him, but she also couldn't seem to look away. Caught in a dangerous balancing act. Torn between desire and disgust. That last moment before he had leapt into the saddle was still haunting her. She didn't want to see that same vicious animal shining through the surface calm. The gruesome darkness shadowing his normally beautiful green eyes had chilled her to the bone. He truly looked like the Shadow Demon that he had claimed to be. A vicious monster that was more than happy to taunt a dying man. For the first time since his arrival, he had behaved exactly like the draugr that the village had feared he was.

The stunned crowd was still standing around Stormheart's body; unsure what they should do. Gothi spared the bloody heap by the statue one disgusted look before making her ambling way over to the injured dragon. She began to gently inspect the injured leg and crudely splinted wing while Heather approached Hiccup, Ilweran, and Minden. "What happened?" she asked, looking around at the stunned and silent crowd. Then her eyes fell on the body at the base of the statue. "Is that..."

"We caught him and he has been punished. He won't be able to hurt anyone again, Heather." Astrid had found herself walking forward to answer the girl. Somehow seeing Heather dressed in a loose robe to conceal her torn clothes had suddenly brought everything sharply back into focus for her. Reminding her why they were here in the first place. Maybe Stormheart didn't exactly deserve to die the way he had, but she couldn't say that she felt bad for him. The man was a monster.

Eret pushed through the crowd then and embraced Heather. "Gods, I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry that I didn't come to find you sooner." Heather simply hugged him back as she allowed the tears to flow freely again. Eret looked towards Stormheart's body and then back to Hiccup. "Hmm, it's a shame really. I was going to thoroughly enjoy watching Minden punish that one. I hope you at least made it painful."

Astrid shuddered as the image of the gagging and terrified man, choking on his own blood while Hiccup laughed at him, surfaced in her mind. "He did," was all she said. Hiccup spared her a glance, the same disturbing shadow of darkness still burning behind his eyes, before walking over to help Gothi set Windshear's wing properly and bind it. The onlookers were just standing around watching the events unfold. Shocked into silence. Just as Gothi finished wrapping the splint Stoick arrived by the small group in the centre. Clearly someone had finally decided to alert the council to what was happening.

After glancing at the body just as everyone else had, he looked at the two by the nadder. "Hiccup, Gothi. I need you both to accompany me to the hall. The council is waiting for us. They have some questions for you." Astrid could hear the doubt and confusion in Stoick's voice as he addressed this last statement towards his son. The hesitation as he took note of the dark creature lurking just beneath the surface of the handsome face. It was the same feelings she herself was experiencing.

Hiccup met his father's eyes dispassionately. "As you wish..." he drawled, completely non-plussed. Slowly starting to saunter in the direction of the mead hall without even waiting for the chief. As if he had expected nothing less. As Astrid had studied Hiccup's cool and collected features her mind was reeling in shock. Watching the powerfully lean frame strolling nonchalantly away from everyone now, the crowd parting before him in fear, she couldn't help but wonder who this man was.

She had thought she knew him. Thought that she had figured him out. Was sure that he was still her Hiccup. Despite all the changes and secretive past. Unfortunately, the easy way that he had committed, and then proceeded to joke about, murder had to mean that this couldn't be the first time for the three of them. Not by a long shot. Clearly, Minden and Ilweran knew the real Hiccup much better than she did.

They had all looked so comfortable and right together. Tall, slender, and flawless. Playfully laughing about murder like it was all some sort of game. Minden wearing Hiccup's bloody handprint like some sort of sick badge of honour. Their arms around each other and identically wicked grins on their unnaturally exquisite faces. Like a perfectly matching trio of glorious and vicious gods. Or, more accurately, an immaculate set of beautiful and sadistic demons.

 _How could she ever compete with that? Would she ever truly be one of them? Did she even want to be? To become Hiccup's equal, did that mean she would have to give up her humanity? Become just as cold, hard, and cruel?_ As this stark realization struck her, she noticed Stoick motioning to her, Eret, and Heather as well before turning to follow Hiccup.

They fell into step behind him as they made their way across the square. Astrid walking numbly beside the others, lost in her own dark thoughts. Everyone else seemed to be in a daze as well. Barely noticing as Ilweran silently joined them. Moving to walk beside Hiccup at the front of the group as they started speaking quietly to each other in elvish. The two gigantic men calmly leading the way like casually graceful sentinels. The only ones aside from Minden and Eret that seemed completely unaffected by any of this; and still no one had made a move to collect Stormheart's corpse.

Once they reached the great hall, Hiccup motioned for them to wait while he addressed the council. Standing alone with his back straight and head held high, he met the gazes of every person in the room. He began to tell them of how they had found Heather and Windshear. When he got to the part about the attack on Heather, Bertha turned crimson with rage. He then told of the confrontation with Stormheart in the village square. Though Astrid noticed that he did leave out the taunting words about her that had pushed Hiccup to kill him. Instead, he took all of the onus upon himself. As if he had simply decided, on the spot, that Stormheart needed to be publicly tortured to death for his crimes.

He finished by saying, "I would request that you please refrain from confronting Heather about this at the present moment. I am sure that this day has been distressing enough for her. Gothi has already seen and spoken with her. I feel that it is now to Bertha, as her chief, to question her. Instead of this panel of men." Astrid looked over and saw the relief on Heather's face at his words. Beside her, Gothi was smiling respectfully at Hiccup. It was clear that she approved of his request as well.

One by one they all stood before the council of chiefs. When it was Gothi's turn, Gobber stepped forward to translate for her as she scribbled. As Astrid listened to Gobber read out Gothi's description of the horrifying event, she felt her shock over Stormheart's death ebbing slightly. Reaching out her hand, she grasped Heather's firmly, as a slow tear trickled its way down over her cheek. Hoping to offer what small measure of comfort that she could to the poor girl that she considered a friend. Heather squeezed her hand back and gave her a grateful smile. Her eyes red and swollen, but her face as set and determined as any warrior's would be.

After everyone (except for Heather) had given their statements they were free to leave while the council deliberated. Before exiting the hall, Hiccup returned to face the chiefs and council again. "You should all know that, though I respect your authority over these people, you do not hold dominion over me. Cast your votes if you must, but it is a pointless gesture. I have no intention of spending time in the village cells. Nor of facing a trial. As a Rider of the Order I carry the authority to punish criminals wherever I may find them and however I see fit. It was no more than he deserved." Here Bertha made a grunt of agreement. Hiccup bowed his head to her before turning to leave the hall with everyone else.

Once outside, he nodded to Eret and Heather. Then he and Ilweran clasped forearms in an unfamiliar gesture before he climbed onto Toothless. The dragon always seeming to be right where his Rider needed him. Toothless shot her a mildly apologetic look before they took off without another word. Astrid watched them for a moment before chancing a quick glimpse at the square. Someone had thankfully removed the body while they had been giving their statements in the hall.

Ilweran turned to her, his expression unreadable as he spoke softly in elvish. "Do not judge him too harshly. We have all been expecting this moment to come for months, unfortunately. He really was protecting you. Even if it is hard to see it that way right now. Death and darkness are no strangers to us Astrid, as you can tell, but he cares deeply for you and he feels more than he shows." Then he spun on his heel and left. As everyone else wandered away, Gothi motioned to Astrid.

When she leaned down, the old woman took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Ilweran is right. If you love him child, then go after him." she rasped in her croaky old voice. She then released her hand and shuffled away. Leaning heavily on her staff. Astrid spared barely a moment for surprise at the fact that Gothi could speak elvish. Then, making up her mind, she whistled for Stormfly.

As they took off, Stormfly cooed softly at her, sensing the turmoil of her emotions through their bond. _"What is wrong, little hatchling? You seem to be extremely confused and unsettled by your mate's actions,"_ she asked worriedly. Astrid huffed out a sigh as she thought over the events of the day.

 _"I just don't know what to think,"_ she finally answered. _"This morning started out so well. There was the raid, which we crushed by the way! Then we were laughing and joking together in the cove as if there wasn't a care in the world. Now Heather has been raped and Hiccup is potentially on trial for murder. Oh, and it turns out that my lover is a demon of the darkest kind. A fucking monster who laughs at death! A fact which he seems to have forgotten to inform me of,"_ she finished angrily.

Realizing that her battle sister was not ready to confront her mate yet, Stormfly chose to ignore the easy-to-follow scent trail of the night fury. Instead she swooped low over the waves. Letting the salty spray shower them with a fine mist as Astrid worked through her chaotic feelings. _"Why do you think he is a monster, hatchling? Has he ever done anything to hurt you or others that you know?"_

 _"Umm, are we forgetting that he just tortured a man to death in front of half the archipelago not two hours ago,"_ Astrid practically screamed at her dragon. Feeling instantly sorry for her outburst. It wasn't Stormfly's fault and she was just trying to help. She started to apologize, but Stormfly cut her off.

 _"Yes, he did, little one. I think that, instead of seeing him as a monster, you should perhaps think about WHY he did it. He is not so different from me, really. I was about to tear that filthy man's throat out before feeding him to the eels. Hiccup simply beat me to it."_ She turned her head slightly to focus one of her wise yellow eyes on Astrid.

_"He is your mate. He would do anything to protect you from those that seek to harm you. As would I. If I had not known that he cared for you so, I would have never been able to go out hunting while that evil monster was still walking around with his sights set on you. What if I was too far away to help when he decided to make his move? To know that it was happening, your pain becoming my own, and to not be able to save you; that is my very worst fear. After all, if something happens to you I will feel every moment of it. We are one. If you die, I die."_

Astrid shivered at those words. She had always known that the bond between dragon and rider was the closest of all. Hiccup had explained that Stormfly's life was now inescapably tied to her own. A rider would live on if their dragon was killed, but if the rider was killed... Stormfly had confirmed it without a single shred of resentment, despite the fact that it didn't really seem fair to the dragons in Astrid's mind. Still, she had not realized that this same magic meant that Stormfly would also feel all of her other pain as well.

Aside from that, she had also been hoping that Stormheart was merely aiming to goad Hiccup into some sort of rash action when he claimed to have been trying to corner her. Now it was really looking like that wasn't the case. Thinking back, she remembered all of the times that he had made to follow her. Seeking her out whether she was with or without her friends. She had felt distinctly uneasy as he got nearer to them. Still, he had always turned away before he got even remotely close enough to actually try anything.

Suddenly Astrid realized that it was because of her axe. Only very recently had she started leaving it behind, as she had been spending almost every moment with Stormfly and either Hiccup or Ilweran. Hiccup had explained that the axe carried protective shield runes woven in amongst the Celtic knots. Runes powered by his own emerald magic that would keep her safe from most anything that may threaten her. He had also asked her to start carrying it again on the very day that Stormheart arrived on the island.

He must have known then that she was in danger. It was very likely, given what she knew now about his abilities, that he had seen the fantasies playing through Stormheart's mind. The disgusting images as the man had undressed her with his repulsive eyes at the academy. Apparently visualizing the moment that he would force himself upon her. Yet, Hiccup hadn't killed him then, though he must have been absolutely furious...

_"He did not want to cause a war between the tribes. Not when we need the assistance of every single one to bring down the evil queen. Stormheart's father would have demanded substantial reparations for his death. This would have left the other chiefs in a very difficult position, since both Ilweran and Hiccup were assumed to be outsiders at the time. That does not mean that your mate ever intended to let the man go free. He and his friends have been watching you at every moment since that first day. Never letting you get out of their sight. Ever ready for the moment the beast would make the wrong move and give them an excuse to end him without starting a feud."_

_"I guess that makes sense, I just wish that someone had told me before now. Maybe I would have been more prepared for it. How do you know all of this anyways,"_ Astrid couldn't help but ask. As far as she knew, Hiccup and Stormfly did not exactly spend hours together, deep in conversation. Stormfly just gave a gentle shake of her crown and squawked loudly.

_"Toothless and Tintallë explained everything to me. The first time I saw that hideous beast trying to follow you I was going to kill him right then and there. The other two stopped me. Claiming that we needed to avoid having a dragon, bonded or otherwise, kill a human while we were still trying to train the riders. Toothless said that it would spoil any chances of acceptance on the humans' side, and I grudgingly admitted that he was right. Although I still did not agree to leave the monster alive until after I felt the magic of your axe chase him away..."_

Astrid felt a distinct wave of sympathy through the bond as the memory of Heather surfaced in Stormfly's mind. Her torn clothes, battered body, and haunted eyes. _"I am so sorry for your friend, hatchling. I did not tell you about the monster because we all knew that he was intent on you. He has been so infatuated with you. We never imagined he would go for someone else. Our mistake was underestimating the fiend’s wicked needs."_

There was a sudden ripple of anger from the nadder as she recalled images of Stormheart following after Astrid and her friends. _"Hiccup wanted him to come after you, as your mate never truly left you alone,"_ Stormfly added quietly. _"He was always waiting, out of sight, for the beast to get too close just one time. We all were. I didn't like the idea of using you as bait, but I trusted your mate to keep you safe. I should have known better than to keep it from you though and I apologize. I didn't want to frighten you..."_

 _"It's okay sister. I understand why you did it, even if I don't like it,"_ Astrid told her with a sigh. Unable to stay mad at her battle sister. _"I would not have wanted to tell someone I loved that they had a target on their back, either. Who would really want to live with the knowledge that at any moment someone would probably decide to rape them, and they would have to let them try if they wanted to ensure justice while preventing a blood feud?"_

She shuddered once more at the horrifying thought before leaning down and wrapping her arms around her dragon. _"I wish he HAD just come after me..."_ she choked out. Biting back a sob at the image of Heather. How did she feel about Hiccup's behaviour? Would she be grateful, or just more afraid?

 _"Do not cry, little hatchling. Your friend is a warrior. She will make it through this, and she has friends to help her. You must deal with your own troubles before you worry about others, or it will tear you apart inside."_ The nadder gave a pointed huff in her direction.

_"You're right, of course. Thank you Stormfly. What would I ever do without you? I do feel slightly calmer now, though I still don't really know what to think about what happened or how to even talk to him about it. I guess all we can do is track the knuckleheads down and ask Hiccup for his side of the story..."_

Squawking in agreement, Stormfly turned them back towards Berk. It took them a while to find a viable scent trail again, but they eventually tracked Hiccup to a sea stack just off the coast. Sitting on the edge with his long legs dangling carelessly over the side. He didn't even look over as she came to sit beside him. Stormfly giving her a reassuring nod of her head before taking off again. Likely off to hunt with Toothless, leaving her and Hiccup alone to hash this out.

Now that she was here, she wasn't really sure what she wanted to say to him. She just kept picturing the feral grin on Hiccup's face as he had watched a man die in his hands. Not so different from the one that usually set her blood to boil. Almost as if he found pleasure in the man's suffering. She had never thought to see him like that. Ruff had been right that first night after all. Hiccup WAS dangerous. No matter what Stormfly had tried to say in his defence. Whether it was done to protect her or not, it had still been horrific to watch.

"You are wondering how it feels. How I can seem so calm and unaffected?" Hiccup's voice was quiet, but steady, as he spoke to her over the lapping ocean below. She jumped slightly at his words, but then shot him a quick look. "I can see it in your thoughts, but I do not really need to. Everyone has the same questions when they see someone killed for the first time. The answer is simple. After you kill enough people, it stops bothering you. They all start to blend together."

He finally turned to look at her. Astrid was shocked by the deep self-loathing that she could see shadowing his handsome face. At least the dark hunger of the draugr had faded... "I have never really enjoyed death Astrid. At least, not in the way you think. Still, I have caused much of it. I always used to convince myself that I was only doing it for the good of the many. Slaying the monsters before they could hurt others. Only problem is, after a while, you find yourself becoming one of the monsters you pledged to fight."

Astrid wasn't entirely certain what to say to this. True, he had shown great kindness towards her and others. He had personally provided for their starving village. Been gentle and patient with the recruits and the people. Had spared Heather the humiliation of having to tell her story to a bunch of strange old men. She had witnessed him risking his own life to save their whole village on Dragon Island. He had also spared Snotlout's life and limbs in the duel, choosing to crush only his arrogance.

Something that Stormheart had apparently not failed to notice either. Causing all of them to severely underestimate just what Hiccup was capable of. A lapse in judgement that Stormheart had paid for with his life. Now they had all witnessed him violently murder said man in cold blood without a moments hesitation or regret. So unaffected by it that he was able to joke about it afterwards. As if it was a Thawfest event instead of a human life. The startling contrast between his gentle caresses in the cove that afternoon, and his brutal torture of Stormheart mere moments later, was enough to give her whiplash.

Like most of them, she had just assumed that he had refused to injure Snotlout because the old Hiccup would never have hurt anyone. He had claimed that he and Ilweran were both assassins and bounty hunters, but she hadn't really given much stock to it. Hiccup as a killer was an idea that she just couldn't fathom. Though he may have become a skilled warrior, he was still the same sweet boy that had left Berk. Now she realized that Snotlout had been incredibly lucky to walk out of that ring with only a broken nose and battered pride.

Hiccup was not the same boy that had left ten years ago. Something had changed him, despite the front he put up. Inside of him was a ruthless and hardened man. No matter what else he appeared to be, or that she might want him to be. Whatever violent history he concealed had left its undeniable stain on him. Just as her father had promised it would. Hiccup had told her the truth when he had claimed that they were very different people now. At least, he certainly was. She had seen his true colours now and she wasn't sure if she liked them all that much.

His cryptic comment from months ago suddenly springing to the forefront of her mind. Was this what he meant when he had called himself an ugly moth in a butterfly disguise? Is it because the surface beauty is just distracting us from seeing the real monster within? The savage beast lurking in the shadows and skeletons of his mysterious past. _He's still a complete stranger to me,_ she realized sadly. _Perhaps he really isn't good for me after all..._

Mentally chiding herself for her wayward thoughts, she remembered Stormfly's words to her. Was he really a demon, or just a life-hardened soldier willing to do something monstrous to defend the woman he loves? She stared back into his haunted eyes as she carefully formed her reply.

"Stormheart deserved to die for raping those women Hiccup, especially what he did to Heather. I don't deny it for a minute. It was just shocking, is all. I've never taken a human life before and I never imagined that it could be so easy for someone to do ( _for you to do,_ she thought morosely). That doesn't mean that I think you're a monster."

Hiccup allowed a mocking half smirk to ghost over his face at her words. "You do not really know what I am, Astrid."


	32. Before the Storm

Stoick sat in the hall, his face in his hands. Listening to the chaos erupting all around him with a detached sort of interest. The Meathead man's father, Bloodheart, had been understandably furious. Shouting for Hiccup's immediate execution. Claiming that his son had been wrongly accused and that Hiccup's actions were a brutally rash outburst from a dangerously unstable and violent man. The fact that he had simply murdered someone on the words of an emotionally damaged and unreliable orphan instead of consulting the council simply solidified this fact.

Bertha was having none of it. She adamantly refused to even consider the possibility of Hiccup being executed for avenging one of her Tribe members. Instead, she was questioning the reliability of Stormheart's father. Loudly proclaiming that if Bloodheart was trying to defend his son by slandering Heather and Hiccup's characters then he was obviously just as bad as his child. Many of the council members supported Bertha's statement and Stoick had to agree that she did have a valid point. The man's words against Heather and Hiccup may have had slightly more bearing if the evidence against his own son was not quite so damning.

There was no denying the fact the the Bog girl was assaulted and most likely raped. Anyone could see that the moment that she had walked into the hall. That she had enough sense of mind to recognize her attacker and relay every horridly explicit detail to Gothi afterwards, simply showed her true strength of character. Stoick seriously doubted that Heather would mistakenly accuse another of the disgusting attack. Astrid's statement about how Stormheart had been following her and her friends around since he arrived, and how uncomfortable he made them all feel, seemed to support the claims from the serving maids in the mead hall. The vile man had managed to amass quite the reputation during his relatively short time on Berk.

There had been an extended period of shouting then which nearly ended with Bertha putting Bloodheart's head through one of the hall tables. Then the Meathead chief, Brawlknife, had stood up to say his piece. Shamefully admitting to the gathered council that this was not the first episode of the sort. Apparently, there had been many claims on Freezing To Death relating to Stormheart's behaviour. The families always rescinded the charges before anything could come of it though. Following this unsettling proclamation, Stormheart's father had been promptly escorted from the hall. On a one way trip to the village cells for some one-on-one interrogation.

With him gone, the serious talks could finally commence. The most important issue on the table was, of course, what should be done about Hiccup. Justified or not the public execution of Stormheart was not acceptable without the council's support. Vigilante killings simply could not be tolerated on islands that were dependant on each other for survival. Feeling a surreal sense of despair, Stoick watched through his hands as the rest of the council deliberated the fate of his only son. The son that he had just gotten back and now may be forced to exile. Or worse...

Gobber sat beside him, mostly keeping his thoughts to himself. A small smile on his weathered face. As if the old smith knew with certainty that nothing was going to happen to Hiccup, and who knew? Maybe he was right. Those two had always been unreasonably close. Perhaps Gobber knew something that Stoick didn't. It was very likely, since Gobber already knew so many things about Hiccup that Stoick didn't.

Maybe Gobber could tell him how Hiccup had become this. What had happened to him that turned him into a ruthless killer? Was it the traumas of his childhood that made him unable to feel remorse, or was it something that happened later? Some event during Hiccup's absence that had turned his precious little boy's heart to ice.

Stoick felt lost. Lost and ashamed. Was it all his fault that the boy he had once been preparing for the chiefdom was now too volatile to trust with the power? He should have loved the boy more. Spent more time with him. Maybe then, they wouldn't be here now. Trying to decided whether to execute or exile the only family that Stoick had left...

Despite Stoick's conspicuous silence and Bloodknife's ranting, Bertha had remained steadfast in her opinion that Hiccup had not done anything wrong. That he had simply delivered proper justice. The fact that it was public and brutal was even better. Claiming in her deep voice that perhaps the violent nature of the execution may just persuade others to resist the urge to commit similar heinous acts. "If every rapist knew that they were going to be gutted like a fish in the village square perhaps they would think twice before forcing themselves on a woman in the first place," she offered with a wicked grin.

Then she made the most uncomfortable statement of all. "You all heard him. He has no intention of suffering our judgement. Whether we try to pass it or not. He and his handsome friend are both members of an elite Order with ultimate authority over the lands and are most certainly above our reproach. I don't know about you lot, but after today I find myself inclined to believe it. He does seem to be rather good at 'punishing' criminals, doesn't he," she added with a chuckle. The dry sarcasm in her voice showing just how sure she was of the coming verdict being to her liking.

"Now, I vote that we absolve him of all crimes and thank him for his services. If you men feel that he should be charged however, I will first ask you this. Which one of you would like to volunteer to hold Hiccup accountable for his actions?" Quirking one of her slender eyebrows, she gazed around at every single man gathered there. A humorous smile playing around her heavy lips at the uneasy silence and pale faces that filled the hall. All of the burly chiefs and council members shifting uncomfortably and refusing to meet her eyes.

Stoick looked up from studying the table. The first shreds of hope growing in his chest. If his boy somehow managed to get a pardon then maybe they could start to figure out where they went wrong together. After the Red Death was defeated of course. They would have all the time in the world after that. Stoick allowed himself to gaze around at the gathered Vikings as well. Noting their nervous expressions and fidgeting hands.

Clearly all of them were remembering the earlier duel and now the more recent and graphic tale of the murder that Hiccup had just committed. He had warned them that he had no intention of spending time in the cells, and he would certainly not be taken without a fight. A fight that they would likely lose... "That's what I thought," Bertha finally stated with a cackle. A smug grin growing on her wide face.

"I will offer you all a boon however," she said into the heavy silence still hanging in the air. "Since you obviously need to keep up appearances with your people I will propose a deal. If you all vote to absolve Hiccup Haddock of any and all crimes, I will not demand steep reparations from the Meathead Tribe for Stormheart's actions. The extremely gruesome death of the rapist is sufficient for me, really. So what say you?"

There was a chorus of nervous "aye's" around the hall. Not one single council member was prepared to press this issue. Clearly, everyone was more than happy to have a good reason to not need to confront Hiccup. Stoick let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Gobber reaching out his good hand to pat Stoick reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Well, shall we call him back in an' give him tha good news," the old smith chuckled. Grinning over at Bertha before adding, "I think we may haveta wait until he comes back on his own though. I doubt anyone could catch him an' Toothless if they didn' want ta be caught." Grunting in agreement, Stoick called the council for the time being. Announcing that they would convene back here and deliver their verdict once Hiccup had returned.

***

After Hiccup's unsettling pronouncement, Astrid had found herself simply sitting beside him on the sea stack. Frozen in shocked silence as she realized with dawning clarity that he was right. She really had no idea what he was. She had thought that she knew, but she had been horribly mistaken. Allowing her to remain lost in her thoughts, Hiccup looked calmly back out to the water. Not even trying to soothe her or explain away his actions. Content to just let her believe what she wanted of him.

Eventually the dragons had turned up. "I suppose I should head back. The council is likely ready for me," Hiccup stated with a sigh. Then he leapt off of the stack as Toothless swooped by beneath them. Landing easily on the saddle as the two of them took off back towards Berk. Astrid stayed where she was. Watching them disappear. Trying to muster the nerve to follow him. Surely they were going to arrive in the village to a guilty verdict and some sort of horrible form of retribution lined up for Hiccup. Retribution that she knew with cold certainty he did not intend to suffer. How many others would he kill? Simply to escape the council's judgement.

Finally mustering her courage, she hoisted herself onto Stormfly's saddle and took off towards the village as well. Arriving in time to watch Hiccup leave the mead hall with a smug smile playing on his handsome face. Ilweran and Minden waiting outside the doors to high-five him. All of them laughing heartily as Gobber stumped his way out of the hall too. The smith gave Hiccup an easy grin and a slap on the back before making his way back to the forge. All three of the others moving to follow him. Clearly the council had decided (probably wisely) against trying to punish Hiccup.

As the news of the verdict spread through the village, Astrid found herself wandering aimlessly through the throng. Everyone shying away from her nervously as she passed. Following the gruesome and startlingly public death of Stormheart, the Vikings had all begun to give Hiccup and Toothless a wide berth again, and by extension, her and Stormfly. All of them now realizing that Hiccup was exactly as dangerous as they had first suspected, and sensing that she was somehow the catalyst. Although he had appeared to be tolerant and mild mannered during their dealings, the image of the coiled snake was much more accurate. The mouse had made one wrong move and the snake had struck.

Astrid had been so sure that Stormheart was the monster lurking in their midst. Hiding in the shadows and waiting for his time to strike. This turned out not to be the case. Stormheart had always worn his evil on his sleeve. His true colours displayed proudly for all to see, causing everyone to feel incredibly uncomfortable around him. Leaving the people to stay on their guard whenever he was near. No, the real monster was Hiccup. It had always been Hiccup.

He truly was the viper in their nest, and he had been lying in wait for months. Patiently biding his time. Fully aware that the moment would soon come when he and his friends would be able to savagely kill a man. Either in public or in private, they didn't much care which. It was unsettling to realize that it was always going to happen. While waiting to commit brutal murder, he had been quietly leading them all to believe that he was diplomatic and calm. Luring the people into a false sense of security, convinced that he and his dragon were docile and loveable. This was a very dangerous misconception. They were not tame. Neither of them...

Word had gotten around about why Hiccup had killed Stormheart. Even though no one knew exactly what had transpired, they were certain that the man had attacked a young rider and her dragon from the Bog Burglar Tribe. Astrid was sure that most of them had already concluded just what kind of attack it was. Somehow (Astrid suspected Tuffnut and Snotlout), everyone now knew about the horrible taunts that Stormheart had made about Astrid too. This made it more understandable for Hiccup to have killed him out of angry passion. Flying into a vengeful rage at the disgusting words. Unfortunately, that had not been the case.

Hiccup had taunted the man in return. Throwing out sexually suggestive remarks meant to frighten everyone. Using a callously calm tone as he laughed at Stormheart. He had not acted out of uncontrolled emotion. He had been cold, ruthless, and calculated. Every movement seeming almost planned and choreographed. Too perfectly executed to pass as a crime of passion.

The bleak truth was, Hiccup was simply a killer, and a very good one at that. Besides Eret and Heather, Chief Bertha and her tribeswomen were some of the only Vikings that didn't shy away from Hiccup now. On the contrary, they greeted him warmly every time they crossed paths. Treating Ilweran and Minden with the same blatant respect and acceptance. As if to prove a point.

Now that Hiccup had been pardoned, everything was back to as normal as it could be. The imminent attack on the nest helping to distract the people as the villagers chose to plow ahead rather than sit around and dwell on the recent disruption. The riders were gearing up their saddles and dragons for the flight to the nest while the Vikings were strapping down the last of the supplies on the ships. Everyone was studiously trying to ignore the large patch of bloody grass under the statue in the square. Stormheart was given a hasty funeral, but they were all still too shocked to really pay attention and the Bog's outright refused to attend.

Hiccup and the others had eventually emerged from the forge after their visit with Gobber, but Astrid had no idea what they had talked about in there. She had not been able to get up the nerve to ask Gobber and she had been avidly avoiding Hiccup since their earlier conversation. Instead she had gone to see Gothi after watching Hiccup leaving the smithy. She needed to talk to someone that she could be truthful with. Someone that would understand her troubles and perhaps shine a different, and brighter, light on them. The wise elder had given her another mug of the lavender and berry tea before sitting down in front of the fire with her.

"Tell me what is bothering you child," she croaked. Placing one of her withered hands comfortingly on Astrid's arm. A curiously soothing warmth spreading out from the touch. With a sigh, Astrid looked up to meet the old woman's blue gaze.

"I'm just not sure what to do Gothi. I don't know him at all! Maybe he should just be with Minden. He's a heartless killer after all and apparently she's just fine with that as I'm pretty sure that she's one too. They all are... Gods, how could I have been so stupid!" She cursed loudly. Shoving one hand distractedly through her bangs in frustration at herself. "Over and over he and Ilweran tried to warn me that he was dangerous, but I never believed them. I barely even listened to them for that matter. What's wrong with me, Gothi?"

Surprisingly, Gothi chuckled at her. "There is nothing wrong with you my dear. You are simply in love. When we love someone enough, we tend to blind ourselves to some of their less desirable traits. Though, I will ask you this. Do you truly believe that he is a heartless killer? Or is it more likely that he was simply pushed to drastic measures by someone who was threatening his mate?" Astrid shot her a confused glance at the odd choice of words. Only Stormfly referred to her and Hiccup as mates instead of lovers or partners.

Gothi just smiled softly at her. "Yes, you are his mate, Astrid. Frankly, I think that Stormheart and the gathered spectators got off rather easily when Hiccup simply stabbed the man to death. He could just as easily have torn the man's throat out with those impressive teeth of his. I am sure he was very close to doing just that. He controlled himself quite well, all things considered." When Astrid raised a skeptical eyebrow, Gothi merely gave a gentle shrug of her hunched shoulders. "I cannot be completely sure, of course, but I strongly suspect that our dear Hiccup is not entirely elf or human. It is my belief that he is, in fact, also part dragon now. Or, more accurately, part night fury."

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed loudly. Nearly spilling her tea as she gaped at the wizened old healer in shocked disbelief. "That's just completely..." then she trailed off. Allowing herself to look past the improbability of it for once. Thinking over his growls and snarls, his behaviour, his movements, his fangs, his incomparable speed and agility. All of it.

"You know what? That actually makes a lot of sense. No wonder he's so much faster than the other two. Night furies have the highest top speed of any dragon, after all. I can't believe I didn't see it before! Although that would probably be due to the fact that it seems insane and impossible. Why would he do that to himself, though? How in Helheim would someone even become part night fury?"

Gothi just chuckled again as she shook her head. "Only he knows the answers to those questions. Although I would speculate that it was through some sort of highly dangerous and likely forbidden ritual. Knowing Hiccup. Which is probably why he refuses to tell anyone about it. That, and you have to admit it would tend to make people rather uncomfortable around him. Although I am also nearly certain that his friends suspect the truth, but they don't seem to mind."

She paused to fix Astrid with a stern glare. "I would suggest that you keep this knowledge to yourself as well. It may, in fact, be best to simply cast it from your mind for now. It is Hiccup's secret to keep, and a rather heavy one at that. You will know when the time comes to confront him about it. Hopefully you will now be better prepared for his... more intense behaviours," she added with a grin.

"Now, with that in mind, think for a moment about how angry you were at Stormheart's words. Imagine having to contend with the predatory instincts of a dragon at the same time. Do you really think that Hiccup was going to be able to stand by and allow someone to gloat about trying to rape you? It is not in his nature to let something like that slide anymore, child."

Then she leaned back on her stool and picked up her own mug. Gazing at Astrid over the rim for a moment before saying, "and if you are truly honest with yourself, would you really want him any other way?"

Astrid sipped her tea in silence after that. A million different thoughts running around in her head. She was still not sure what her answer was to Gothi's last question. Even as she thanked her and left to make her way back down the stairs. Completely lost in her thoughts as she wandered through the bustling village. Barely even noticing the people milling around her. Nobody bothered to approach her anyways. They were likely too afraid of her 'mate'. She noticed Stoick glancing at her as she passed by the square, but he quickly averted his gaze and she didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

Stoick had been strangely distant and silent since the ordeal. Keeping to himself and speaking to no one. Astrid was sure that he was having an equally difficult time reconciling the innocent young boy that had left with the hard new man that had returned to them. It was clear now that none of them really knew what kind of man Hiccup had become over the years. Although Astrid was starting to get a slightly better idea after her talk with Gothi...

Stormfly landed next to her then. Walking quietly beside her as she allowed her Rider to stay lost in her thoughts for a moment. Finally she couldn't handle the silence any longer. _"He is not a monster, Astrid. I told you that he is not so different from me in how protective of you he is. I guess now we know why, but the knowledge of what he is does not make him a different man. It just means that you can now understand that man a little better."_

_"I know you mean well Stormfly, but that's not really entirely true is it? My lover is an infertile half-elf/half-dragon with a dark side and a tendency to fly into calculatedly murderous rages. Worst of all is that I already love him too much to walk away from him. Despite the fact that he really and truly is a monster. There is no way to deny that now. I'm not even repulsed by it, as any sane woman would be. What does that say about me?!"_

Her hands balled into fists and she looked away from Stormfly, really hoping that the dragon was not going to answer that question. She was afraid of what she might hear. In allowing herself to love a monster, had she already started to become one too? _"It's just... I really need some time alone to think. It all feels like too much to handle right now."_

Stormfly squawked and flapped her wings imperiously. _"You worry too much, little one. Nothing has changed except your perspective. You just have your eyes open now, and that is never a bad thing. Do not dwell in your troubles for too long. It is not good for you. I will see you later,"_ she finished softly. Nudging Astrid once with her snout before taking off again. Leaving Astrid to return to wandering aimlessly with her thoughts. Eventually winding her way to Ruff and Fish's house where the rest of the gang were gathered.

Fishlegs had, strangely, held himself back from asking too many questions of Hiccup. Shooting him confused and contemplative glances whenever he saw him, but keeping his opinions to himself. Tuffnut, on the other hand, was enjoying telling and re-telling the whole gruesome tale to anyone that had not witnessed it. This would usually cause Snotlout to gulp nervously and turn a pale green colour as he pictured what could have happened during the duel. If Hiccup hadn't been feeling so charitable, that is.

He now realized what had very nearly happened all of the times before hand that he had dared to touch Astrid. Any one of those stupidly arrogant smirks he had directed at the dark rider could have been his last. Snotlout could still vividly remember the terrifying sound of those menacing snarls. Even though he confessed that he had pretended not to notice them at the time. After hearing the same snarl right before watching a man violently slaughtered in the village square, he quickly realized that he had unknowingly teetered on the brink of death for months. Tuffnut now making sure to remind him of that fact at every given opportunity.

Still, both men now adamantly proclaimed that Hiccup was the coolest and most terrifying Viking ever. This exasperated Ruff to no end as she complained to Astrid. Although Ruff said that deep down, she also had to admit it was kind of awesome how he had dealt with Stormheart. She had always felt distinctly uncomfortable around the filthy man. Now she was one of the few who knew what he had really done and she respected Hiccup's quick action. Reminding Astrid that the four of them had often joked about doing equally horrible and violent things to Stormheart if he tried anything on them.

Ruff had been standing near enough in the square to hear the disgusting comments Stormheart had made about Astrid. Had been one of the ones to gasp at the outrageously repulsive slander the man had been spewing at Hiccup. She claimed that honestly, she didn't think she would have handled the situation any differently, if given the chance. Gushing about the whole thing as if it had been a personal fantasy of hers.

"Honestly, it was actually pretty hot. You have to admit. The way he just stabbed the fucker. Lifting the huge brute right off the ground using only two small knives. All those rippling muscles on display as Stormheart flailed and kicked. Such beautifully sexy justice, and the pig deserved it!" Astrid had listened distractedly as Ruff had carried on about it. She knew that her friend was trying to make her feel better. Using perverted humour to try and distract her from the reality of what they had seen. In truth, Astrid was not upset at all by what had happened to Stormheart.

She had wanted to kill the man herself at that moment in the square when he had dared to joke about committing rape. His taunting words making her realize just how close she had come to being in Heather's place. A place she likely would have been in long before now, if she hadn't taken to carrying her incredible axe everywhere again. That she could have been in at any moment during the last couple of weeks that she had been leaving her axe at home.

Stormheart had cleverly overpowered a warrior that was nearly Astrid's equal in skill and size. He would certainly have done the same to her. Somehow, Hiccup had protected her even without being near her. Had known that Stormheart had his sights set on her for months. Still, did that excuse his brutality? Did it excuse the way that Astrid had felt about it at the time? The uncomfortable wave of desire that had coursed through her at his words. The unacceptable heat that had flared inside of her as she had watched her lover taunt and slaughter a man. She hated the fact that a small part of her agreed with Ruff. It had been pretty hot...

Despite these conflicting emotions it was not the death of Stormheart that bothered her. It was how easily Hiccup had done it. It had been messy, slow, and torturous instead of quick and clean. Still it had not seemed to affect Hiccup at all. As if he was so used to feeling men die in his hands that he was deadened to it by now. Although she felt it was truthfully almost the opposite of deadened. Judging by the devilish grin and suggestive words, he had actually enjoyed the fear and pain in Stormheart's face.

The shine of wicked cruelty had been uncomfortably haunting behind his emerald eyes as he taunted a desperate and pleading man who was fighting for his life. Instead of disgust or anger, or any of the emotions you would expect, Hiccup had simply laughed at the man. Claiming that he was always planning to kill him and had just been waiting for a reason. Callously admitting that he had been willing to use his own mate as bait. Astrid had often found herself puzzling over what Hiccup had done during his absence. The lost years that he was so secretive about. Now, for the first time however, she realized that she might not actually want to know.

Startlingly, the feast still went ahead as planned that night, though it began with a much more subdued atmosphere than the last one. Everyone seemed desperate to try and forget about the unsettling display from earlier. Refusing to see the rape of a rider, along with the subsequent public murder of the rapist, as a bad omen. They were sailing to the nest tomorrow. No matter how shell-shocked they all were. After a few tankards of mead however, the mood did gradually begin to lighten. When Heather showed up half-way through, accompanied by Eret, everyone rushed to offer her condolences.

The Bog Burglars had been glaring daggers at the Meatheads for most of the night. Once Heather had arrived, the Meathead chief stood up at the head table to apologize to her. Announcing that Stormheart's father had been disgraced and removed from the council for covering up his son's crimes. Currently, he was spending his time in Berk's dungeon awaiting 'interrogation'. Reparations would then be organized for the families of those he and his son had victimized. Now everyone was getting along again. Laughing and drinking as old friends and new.

 _It was a good way to end the night,_ Astrid thought as she gazed around the hall. All the chiefs had forced the heirs to sit at the head table with them during the feast. She kept catching herself staring at Hiccup where he was seated between his father and Bertha. He looked distinctly uncomfortable with whatever direction the conversation had taken. Suddenly Bertha let out a hearty laugh as Stoick crushed Hiccup in a one armed hug. As all the other chiefs and heirs joined in the joke, Astrid saw Hiccup look around desperately for an escape. Catching her eye, his pleading look won her over.

She laughed and patted the table beside her. Grinning, she watched as he made some excuse and extricated himself from his father's embrace. As he sauntered across the hall she was struck again by how desirable he had become. Despite the unease that he had spawned in the villagers. It had definitely gotten worse since the duel and now the episode with Stormheart. She noticed many women, and even some of the men, following him with hunger in their eyes as he made his way through the crowd. His movements fluid and graceful, like a wildcat stalking its prey. Or more precisely, a night fury, she realized with another jolt. Wondering again how she hadn't noticed it before.

He, on the other hand, only had eyes for her. It was a potent and intoxicating thing that caused the familiar warmth to bloom in her core again. She just couldn't resist him. Even if she had wanted to. Reaching the table he came up behind her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her neck. The resulting shiver causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head. Begging for another. Chuckling softly in her ear, he gave a gentle nip to the sensitive skin below it before moving to flop down on the bench beside her. Stretching his long legs out with a satisfied groan.

She opened her eyes to see Ruffnut smirking widely. "You know, if that many women were watching my man, I don't think I'd settle for just a light peck on the cheek." The group at the table chuckling as Hiccup and Astrid both looked at her in feigned shock.

"If people are watching him Ruff, it's only because he's so terrifying and hideous that they can't look away." Eret's tone was pleasant enough, but there was a blatantly mischievous gleam in his eyes. Hiccup promptly picked up a chicken bone from Astrid's plate and chucked it at him as everyone dissolved into full fledged laughter.

"I concur! This man has become a beautifully dangerous piece of Viking meat. You need to stake your claim girl. Before someone else swoops in to take him away!" Everyone at the table started laughing again as Cami showed up behind Tuff. Telling him to scoot over and make room for her beside Ilweran. Minden shooting a sly smirk at her father as he discreetly rolled his eyes. Making Astrid giggle. Apparently all of the heirs had begun to vacate the head table. Taking Hiccup's exit as their cue to leave as well.

 _If night furies mate for life then I seriously doubt that I have to worry about someone stealing him away from me,_ she thought. Surprised at just how smug that knowledge made her feel and extremely glad that she had remembered to keep her mental shields up for once. _If only they all knew what he really looks like without the ring. They think he's beautiful now..._ Astrid allowed her eyes to stray to Hiccup. _He really is very handsome. Even with his human disguise on,_ she found herself thinking as she looked over the rugged jawline that she loved.

His eyes shifted to the side and a smirk grew on his face as he saw her staring. Finally giving in, she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him enthusiastically. Afterwards, they were both laughing along with everyone else as Tuff grumbled for them to "get a room". While the others made their own jabs at the couple, Hiccup leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"So, have you decided that you are not afraid of me anymore?" Astrid blushed when she realized that he had known she had been avoiding him all evening. After their talk on the sea stack she just hadn't been sure how she felt about him anymore. He'd said he was a monster. For a while, she had let herself believe it. Gothi's and Stormfly's words seeming to confirm her thoughts. Even though the elder had claimed that he was still Hiccup. Just a darker, more primal version of him. His deep kindness shadowed by unknown hardship and feral instincts, but still there all the same. She had found that hard to agree with.

Still, could she honestly say that she had not seen the darkness in him before now? No, she couldn't. It had been there from the moment he had returned to save them. That uncomfortable moment when Snotlout had been manhandling her and Hiccup had very nearly put his knives through the idiot. Perhaps it had been present even longer. Perhaps it was not simply due to the night fury in him. Had she not seen glimpses of the beast lurking within that first night she had given herself to him five years ago? He had remained that same man and she had just fooled herself into believing that she didn't notice it.

Over and over again she had ignored the warnings of others and the ones in her own gut. Even now, though she had finally seen a glimpse of the very worst in him, she couldn't seem to find the proper amount of fear. She was not avoiding him because she was afraid of the demons in him. Rather, it was out of fear of what his darkness brought out in her. Calling to the demons that she didn't even know she had. She let herself become a different person around him and it had felt perfectly right every time. As if those were her true colours as well. Eventually leading to the realization that a part of her really did find it incredibly appealing to watch her half-dragon lover brutally murder a rapist...

That same aura of danger that had the other women salivating over him had drawn her in as well. She had seen it when he had controlled her mind as she teased him. Then again as he had ruthlessly ravaged her body the day she had bonded with Stormfly. Savagely dominating her as he left no room for discussion or hesitation. It had not scared her then because she had known that he would never truly hurt her. Instead, the darkness pulled her under his spell and drove her to burn with him.

So why would she be afraid of him now? Gothi was right. If she was truly honest, she would not want him any other way. He intrigued her in very dangerous ways, but she just couldn't seem to care. She loved this dark, protective, and somewhat savage beast that he had become. Giving him a look of feigned innocence, she decided it was time to dispel the newfound tension that she had created between them.

"Oh, I suppose so. Maybe it's only the impending doom of tomorrow, but I just don't want to stay away from you. It's probably stupid, and I will likely just regret it later. Still, I'm more of a 'live in the now' kind of girl." Hiccup's face fell a bit at her words, but she winked at him and pulled him into another kiss. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Next time you want to use me as bait to catch a rapist could you please tell me first," she asked pointedly. Gazing up into his face.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I think I can do that. Although I really hope that I never need to use you as bait again. I hope that the rest of them remember this afternoon and keep my woman well out of their heads..." he trailed off. The same feral shadow passing briefly behind his eyes as they met hers. She couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through her at that look, and she leaned into him. Returning his embrace. The rest of the feast passing in a blur of friendly banter between the group. By the end of the night, every one of their friends at least had completely relaxed around Hiccup.

Despite the earlier scene in the square he was as friendly as ever. Although they were also still careful to avoid mention of the incident with Stormheart. No one really wanted to bring it up as the gruesome scene was far too fresh in their collective minds. The only exception being when Snotlout, after a few too many tankards of mead, stood up to loudly thank Hiccup again for not killing him during their duel or before it. Apologizing again for ever daring to touch Astrid. All of the Vikings, including those at nearby tables, looked around uncomfortably.

Hiccup, Ilweran, Eret and Minden however, all just started laughing hysterically. Recovering first, Hiccup said casually, "any time, cousin. Besides, being big-headed and obnoxious are not really punishable offences." He smiled amiably at Snot before Minden pulled the stunned and inebriated man back into his seat. Still laughing. Ruffnut cackling at the look on Snot's face and reaching across Astrid to high-five Hiccup.

At the end of the night, Hiccup walked Astrid back to her lodge. As they were strolling hand in hand across the square Hiccup suddenly turned to look at her. She realized distractedly that they were almost right on the spot that Stormheart had died. For some reason that thought didn't bother her now. Gazing up into Hiccup's face, the moonlight reflected brightly in his beautiful green eyes, all she felt was protected and loved.

"I am sorry for today Astrid. Not for killing the man. I will never be sorry for that. I am sorry that you had to see me like that though." He looked towards the statue for a moment before meeting her eyes again. His were soft, almost resigned. "I am what I am, Astrid, and I cannot change that. I can be cold, hard, and ruthless when I need to be. Yet I am not evil and I do not kill for pleasure. There are demons in my past that have shaped me into what I am and they live within me still. They probably always will, but I do try my best to keep them contained..."

Cutting him off, Astrid said, "I know that you aren't evil Hiccup. Everyone has demons that they must contend with. It doesn't mean you are a bad person. Although I would like to ask. If you don't mind..." She paused to take a deep, steadying breath before caring on. "You said earlier that after you kill enough people it stops bothering you. Well, how many is enough? How many people have you killed, Hiccup?" It was an uncomfortable question that she wasn't really sure he would answer. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear the answer. She just had to ask.

Raising one hand to the back of his neck for a moment, Hiccup gazed at the statue again. Then he dropped his hand with a sigh as he looked back at her. "Honestly, I do not know, Astrid. Is stealing one person's life not already too many? Over the years I have managed to steal enough lives to kill the nightmares and become one instead. All I can really say for certain is that Stormheart's was not the first blood on my hands and it very likely will not be the last either."

 _Well, that was certainly vague and unsettling,_ she thought to herself. He hadn't really given her a straight answer, but the meaning behind his words was clear enough. The answer was 'a lot'. Still she found the idea didn't really bother her as much as it would have earlier today. He had said that he wasn't evil and she did believe that. So she had to assume that every life he had taken had been for a very good reason at least.

Meeting his haunted eyes and offering a soft smile she tried to ease the sudden tension. "I'm not sure what kind of dreams you have Hiccup Haddock, but I wish all my nightmares could be as sexy as you." She grinned as he barked out a laugh before leaning down to kiss her. Still laughing, they walked the rest of the way to her house with their arms around each other.

When they got to her front door Hiccup pulled her around to the front of him. Taking her into his embrace and giving her another long, lingering kiss goodnight that set her heart racing. "Stay..." she murmured against his lips, but he just chuckled and shook his head.

"You need your sleep little missy. We leave for the nest tomorrow and you need to be in top form for the next two and a half days spent aboard the S.S. Stoick..." he trailed off with a wicked grin as she groaned loudly. She'd totally forgotten that they would be travelling at sailing speed instead of dragon speed. _This was going to be terrible!_ He pulled her tight against him as he claimed her lips again. Causing the heat to flare in her core as a different type of groan escaped her mouth.

“Now, if I stayed, it would most certainly not be to watch you sleep. We cannot have one of the best dragon riders exhausted for the battle. All because her horny elven lover could not keep his greedy hands off of her for one night."

She snorted out a laugh of her own at that. "You know, I really wouldn't mind being tired. I can sleep on the ship. Might help the time pass faster actually." She winked cheekily at him.

With a soft groan of his own, he kissed her again before pulling away. "Goodnight Astrid," he stated firmly. Taking a step back from her and crossing his arms as if in an attempt to keep his hands to himself.

With a giggled "fine," she turned and opened her door. Blowing him one last kiss before heading inside and making her way up to her room.


	33. Into the Eye of the Storm

Hiccup stood by Toothless in the village square early the next morning. Ilweran and Minden also there with their dragons while Stormfly waited impatiently for Astrid. He had to give the Vikings credit. Human alcohol was not strong to him and Ilweran, as compared to the liquors and potions on Alfheim. It was more than strong enough for the humans though. Yet the troops were still up early and loading themselves onto the ships.

Suddenly Astrid threw her arms around him from behind. He had heard her coming, but pretended to act surprised anyways. He was just glad that they were talking again. She'd had him worried yesterday. _Had he managed to drive her away so soon? If she was that upset at seeing him kill one person that had definitely deserved it..._

Last night at the feast had soothed his nerves somewhat. Then he'd had to worry all over again once he'd watched her return home with her family. As much as he would have loved to have spent last night with her, it was for the best. She would be leaving this realm soon. In all the chaos, they hadn't told her family yet. They didn't know it, but they needed this time with her to say goodbye. He and Astrid would have eternity together, after all.

"Finally awake are you?" Hiccup asked teasingly. She huffed at him in mock scorn.

"You know that I've been up for hours. I met all of the riders at the academy and made sure their dragons were completely ready to go. They should be arriving here soon enough. Heather is going to join Eret's group as Windshear is in no shape to fly." With this she let him go and went over to greet Stormfly warmly.

After everyone was assembled, they set off. Aside from Toothless and Tintallë, all the rest of the dragons were squeezed on board the ships. Stoick's idea, since they would need to save their strength for the coming fight. Unfortunately the two bonded dragons were much too large to ride with the others. This left Hiccup and Ilweran to either glide slowly and patiently above the armada. Or scout ahead a ways before sitting and waiting for the ships to catch up. It reminded Hiccup drearily of his days marching with the Roman Army into Judea.

When they were only a few leagues out from Helheim's Gate, Hiccup alerted Ilweran to his plan. He would fly ahead and use magic to remove the mist from the area. That way the armada would have clear sailing right to the island.

"I would normally suggest keeping the cover of fog, but I think it is safe to assume that she will be expecting us. You are right. It would be better to have a clear heading instead of waiting for the queen's troops to ambush us along the way." Ilweran agreed with a thoughtful rub of his chin. "Would you like my assistance?"

"No, that is alright. Stay with the ships in case anything happens. It will not take long and it should not be very difficult for me." Ilweran grinned and nodded his understanding as Hiccup turned Toothless to leave. Astrid calling to him before he could get away. He swooped down to the ship first and quietly relayed his plan to her. Watching as the spark of excitement kindled in her eyes at the prospect of witnessing more magic. Sighing in resignation, he motioned for her to come along. Once her and Stormfly were airborne, the four of them took off towards the Gate.

***

As they arrived at the edge of the fog bank, Astrid looked around in concern. "Are you really able to get rid of this much fog with magic?" Smiling at her, Hiccup reached up and drew one of his swords from its sheath.

"Just watch" he told her, grinning slyly as he held the sword out in front of him. Then raising his voice slightly he said, "Vailë!" Astrid stared in awe as the blue line and engravings along the blade illuminated brightly with the strange blue-purple and green dancing light that she had seen once before. Just as she was about to ask him what that word meant, she felt a gust of wind whip at her hair. The gale grew steadily stronger as the mists in front of them began to shift. Suddenly melting away to reveal the jagged shards of rock protruding from the ocean that guarded the volcano at its centre.

"How in Helheim did you do that?" Astrid exclaimed as the wind died down again as suddenly as it had started. Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly as he replaced the now dark sword.

"Cala can influence certain aspects of the weather. Both of my swords can actually, just in different ways." Seeing her shock, he added, "I would prefer it if you did not mention that little morsel of information to anyone else. The abilities of my weapons are generally a closely guarded secret and this is a particularly powerful one." Astrid found herself still struggling to process what she had just seen with her own eyes. It seemed impossible.

"Umm, does Ilweran know about this little trick of yours?" She decided to ask, wondering if that's why Hiccup had left the other man behind. Instead he surprised her by nodding.

"He has seen me use the ability a few times, but he respects my friendship enough to keep it quiet. His sword bears some impressive enchantments of its own that I have kept my silence about. It is the way with Riders. One day when you are ready to forge your own weapon you will imbue it with abilities of your choosing as well." He turned in his saddle to peer at something in the distance, then swivelled back to her. "That is a conversation for another day though. The ships are approaching and we should probably return to them."

Astrid swung around on instinct, but she couldn't see anything on the horizon. Then she remembered the shocking difference between his vision and hers. Though the memory did bring back her thoughts from that day. As they flew back towards the armada she decided to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind since accompanying them in that race. She had only ever met two bonded riders, but they both had very similar features.

"Hiccup, do all bonded riders look like you and Ilweran?" He turned to her in surprise before laughing out loud at this. She couldn't see what was so funny. At her expression, Hiccup sobered immediately.

"Sorry, I just did not expect you to arrive at that conclusion so soon. I certainly did not. They had to explain it to me at headquarters and I still did not really believe it until a couple of years later. The short answer, I guess, is yes." Astrid wasn't sure how she felt about this. Hiccup, Ilweran, and Minden were all shockingly beautiful, and she had frequently caught herself trying to envision how she might look as an elf, but was she really okay with her appearance being altered by her relationship with Stormfly?

Feeling her sudden distress, Stormfly croaked softly at her. _"The bond magic will change both of us, and I don't think we have a say in the matter. It is not so bad little hatchling. I will grow bigger and stronger just like Toothless and Tintallë, and you will grow taller and stronger as well. We will remain a perfectly matching pair of formidable warriors, you and I. Not that you aren't already perfect just the way you are, my sister. However when it does change you, you must already know that you will be so beautiful, your mate will never be able to take his eyes off of you."_ Astrid couldn't help a chuckle at her dragon's incredible vanity and continually mothering tone.

Despite her offspring leaving the nest every year, Stormfly had never been able to shake her mother-hen tendencies. Despite being battle sisters Stormfly rarely referred to her as anything other than 'hatchling' or 'little one'. According to the nadder it was because Astrid was not much bigger than a fledgling dragon herself. Now Stormfly was reassuring her about her beauty. The same way that a mother would. Astrid had always wanted a sister and now it felt like she had suddenly acquired an overly protective older one that babied her terribly. It was absolutely adorable.

Although if Astrid was honest, she had to admit that Stormfly was right. She had actually already come to the same vain conclusion about her eventual appearance. Despite the fact that she had never much cared about her looks, Astrid was still self-aware enough to know what men thought of her. Once the elven features took over, she was confident in the fact that she would be at least as heart-stoppingly beautiful as Minden. The thought brought a slightly wistful smile to her face. Seeing her lightened mood, Hiccup continued.

"After a long enough time, the bond magic will cause you to take on a more elven appearance. It is usually a very gradual thing. As for Ilweran, he was born looking the way he does. Though he does become more elf than human with each passing year since his bonding. Soon he will be just as infertile as I am as the immortality gradually turns every part of his body into a hostile environment in order to repel disease and decay. Ultimately freezing him in time. Though he pretty much is already..."

"Wait," she cut him off suddenly. Realizing for the first time exactly what his words meant. "That means that I will become infertile too, doesn't it? It won't simply be that our bodies are incompatible to produce children together. Even once I'm an elf as well, we still won't be able to have children because I will become completely barren. Won't I?"

There was no real surprise or hurt in her tone. Somehow, as she had fantasized about becoming an elf, a small part of her had already begun to suspect what the cost of it would be. The knowledge was not nearly as upsetting as it might have been before now. Still, she needed him to confirm it. Just so that she knew for sure.

He met her eyes with a sympathetic look in his own. "Yes Astrid. Eventually you will be just as frozen as I am. The Order told me that I was infertile immediately after the bonding. Thanks to Ilweran though, we know that is not entirely the truth. Humans are not like the other races. We are not born immortal so our bodies must, essentially, be converted. Over time the bond magic and immortality together will completely rearrange your biology until you are a sterile near-elf. Frozen in place with a body that destroys every foreign invader. Including sperm and any potential fetus."

"True elves are simply born barren. As are the other eternal races so they do not understand that we are different. Ilweran has never told the Order about Minden's existence, so they remain ignorant of our uniqueness in that respect. There have also been so few human Riders that there is no way of knowing how soon the infertility will take root in us. Nor is it known whether the time frame is different for men and women. As far as I know, no human riders aside from Ilweran, have apparently ever bothered to test it in remembered history. I admit that it is not an overly pleasant thought, but it is unfortunately inevitable."

She nodded her understanding as she sighed into the breeze. Stormfly cooing softly at her. "I guess I sort of figured that out already. It's just so much worse to hear it said out loud, you know..."

He gave her an apologetic shrug before continuing. "I know, but you could probably still make beautiful babies with Ilweran right now if you want. If you ask him nicely enough that is," he offered with a smirk. Holding his hands up in surrender at the dangerous look she gave him.

"I was kidding, Astrid! Geeze! Just trying to ease the tension of the moment..." He shot her his lopsided smirk, and she found herself biting back a laugh. "Anyways... On that awkward note, I look the way I do because of a ritual that I performed while forging my swords. It was a very unique type of magic that has never been used in such a way before and is rarely used at all for that fact. It greatly accelerated that same transformation from human to elf."

He must have seen the question on her face. _Or in my mind,_ she thought with a jolt. Quickly throwing her mental shields back up. She often forgot to shield her thoughts since it was not a skill she was used to having. He smiled benignly at her as he answered. "No, I will not tell you what that ritual was. Suffice it to say that my swords were unusually expensive. Even for legendary weapons."

For a brief moment she contemplated asking him if the sword ritual was what had given him his night fury characteristics. Then she promptly changed her mind. Thankful that she had her mental shields up now so that he would not see that particular thought. Right before a battle with a gigantic alpha dragon was not really the best time to ask your lover how he became a monster, after all. Instead, she simply rolled her eyes dramatically at him. Causing him to bark out another laugh.

***

They had only been back at the ships for a short time before the armada came in sight of the rock pillars. None of the Hooligans commented on the lack of fog, likely blaming it on something to do with the queen. The first vessels had barely passed through the Gate when Hiccup caught sight of the approaching swarm. Pointing it out to Ilweran, he asked "what do you think? Are they fleeing like last time? Or are they her new welcoming party?"

Ilweran smiled grimly at him. "Well, I suppose we should probably go find out instead of waiting for them to arrive." Then he raised his voice and shouted down to the riders on the decks. "We have guests coming this way. Time to mount up." After a quick glance towards the volcano with the mass moving away from it, they all promptly sprung into action.

Hiccup swooped down by the vessel carrying his father and Gobber. "We are going to try and run them off before they can reach the ships. Do not stop. Get to the island and get everything set up. We do not have time to hesitate. She will already know that we are here." Stoick nodded resolutely and Gobber saluted him proudly before he flew off. Hopefully they would pass along the message. Then he and Ilweran took point to lead the charge against the wild dragons. Astrid and Minden would take over once they had reached the nest proper.

It soon became clear that his initial suspicions were accurate. The queen had indeed tightened her hold over her minions. They would not be fleeing this time. At least he was confident that none of the riders would deliberately hurt these dragons if they could avoid it. As the two sides met in no-man's land over the fingers of jagged stone, it was chaos. The riders tried to stay in formation, but the wild dragons attacked from all sides and greatly outnumbered them.

Breaking apart into smaller groups, those dragons with riders worked to disable those without. Clashing talons and teeth in violent air tussles over roiling ocean and stone shards. If anyone fell now, it would be to their death. "Get them into the water!" Hiccup shouted over the growls and screeches. The riders immediately began to follow his order.

He watched, pleased, as Snotlout swooped down over a wild zippleback that was about to attack one of the other riders. His usually disobedient nightmare, Hookfang grabbing the tail of the smaller dragon and pulling back before spewing a short burst of flame at its wings. The poor beast faltered as it was hit and dropped like a stone into the waiting waters below. Astrid was using Stormfly's spines and flame sparingly, preferring to startle the attackers out of the sky where possible.

Toothless and Tintallë soared through the melee, grabbing multiple dragons at once and tossing them into the water while firing small bursts of flame at others. Bonded dragons of their size had a nearly infinite shot limit and so they did not need to be as careful as the rest. More and more dragons ended up in the water. The ones that managed to escape the waves and rocks quickly fled out to the open ocean and away. It was working.

Looking around, Hiccup saw that the armada had managed to make it to the island. They were now racing to get the equipment over to the beach. Trying to set up the ballista and divide into their teams before the Red Death could make her appearance. Figuring they might as well take the full battle to the island, he called to the other riders and motioned for them to make for the nest.

As they drew close to the collapsed volcano a monstrous roar bellowed out of it. Hiccup could almost feel his very bones rattling inside his body with the strength of her fury. The small figures on the beach faltered for only a moment before resolutely quickening their pace. "This is it brother!" He said to Ilweran as the two dragons glided in close to each other.

In the customary way of the riders, the two men leaned forward and clasped hands. Left hand to the other's left forearm as they placed their right hands over their own hearts. It was a symbol of respect and camaraderie that meant you would fight for your brothers and sisters until your last breath. An expectant smile spread across Ilweran's face. "That it is, brother! Once we beat this bitch we can finally go home!" With a wide grin of his own, Hiccup laughed his agreement before directing Toothless towards Astrid and Stormfly.

***

As they neared the beach and the queen let out her bellow of rage, more of the wild dragons turned tail and fled. Gazing after them she felt a small shudder run up her spine. Astrid hated to think what would happen to them if the queen survived this.

 _"Then we must make sure we kill her for their sake as much as our own"_ came Stormfly's reassuring voice in her mind.

 _"And we shall"_ Astrid told her savagely. Stormfly squawked her agreement and shook her regal crown. There were substantially fewer wild dragons pursuing them now, but still enough to cause a distraction from their main target. Hiccup, of course, had planned for this. The soldiers on the beach were equipped with long bows and dragon root tipped arrows. Their orders were to shoot down, but not kill, as many of the wild dragons as they could to assist the riders.

Looking around for Hiccup, Astrid saw he and Ilweran clasping hands in that same strange way they had after the council meeting. Then Ilweran flew off towards the troops on the beach and Hiccup guided Toothless over to her and Stormfly. When he reached her, Astrid inquired about the handshake. He explained that it was a customary rider salute and he guided her through it. As she went to release his arm, he instead pulled her in closer and kissed her hard. Breaking away as he said, "it is your show now! Be safe. I love you," and flew off before she could answer.

She was too stunned to move for a moment. _He had told her he loved her... He'd never said that before... Ever! She knew that he did of course, but hearing the words was just so much bigger..._ Stormfly, getting sucked in to the same emotional storm through the bond, chirped happily at her sister.

 _"I know, little one. Talk about timing,"_ she chuckled, and Astrid gave a choked laugh in return. Too lost in her shock, she didn't notice the wild nightmare bearing down on them from behind. Suddenly a green tipped arrow whizzed past her face, striking the dragon in the shoulder. Her and Stormfly turned in time to see it plunge into the waiting ocean. Its body overwhelmed by the dragon root concentration. Sighing with relief she turned her eyes to the beach. There was her father with his bow still held aloft, pointing in her direction.

Offering him a wave of thanks as Stormfly squawked her gratitude, they watched as more arrows were loosed by other soldiers. More wild dragons dropping to the sea. Those remaining faltered in their flight to hover just beyond archer range. Seizing her chance, she took off to round up the dragon riders. Meeting up with Minden along the way as the two girls waited for everyone else to fall in line.

Once the riders were in position, she signalled to Hiccup where he was hovering on Toothless nearest to the volcano. Ilweran gave his signal from down at the beach and soon after, she saw Eret's signal from the cliffs above. She watched as Hiccup held up his arm for a moment before bringing his other hand down to rest the palm on Toothless' head. At his touch, the huge night fury let out a very recognizable screech that rang across the island. It was just as Hiccup had predicted.

At the sound of her nemesis the queen roared again and began to rise from her mountain. Astrid could see the soldiers on the ground stumble as the island shook, but Hiccup kept his arm raised to make them wait. Only once the queen's whole body was free of the protective shelter of rock did he drop his arm to launch the attack. Astrid and Minden spurred their mounts forward. The others following suit as they dove headlong towards the queen from her blind spots.

The spines on Stormfly's tail began to lift in preparation as the nadder croaked viciously, _"I'm back and I'm out for blood, you evil hag!"_ The tone of her battle sister's voice causing a feral grin to bloom on Astrid's face as she pressed herself down tight to Stormfly's saddle...

***

Her six beady eyes, now healed, zeroed in on the black dragon closest to her. Hiccup smiled widely as he hovered in front of her. She needed to stay focused on him for as long as possible. Resisting the urge to look up and check for Astrid and the other riders, he simply reached out with his mind.

 _"Hello foul bitch. Did you miss me? How are the wings healing up?"_ Her eyes narrowed in menace as a deep growl built in her throat. _"Good, she remembers us"_ he said to Toothless, causing his blood brother to give a throaty chuckle. Suddenly a bright burst of dragon fire erupted from just behind her crest as a barrage of flaming nadder spikes rained in from the sides. He smiled proudly as Astrid and Stormfly expertly took out two of her six eyes with a single shot.

The dragon riders cycled through their attacks. No dragon staying inside her strike zone any longer than necessary. The nightmares igniting the nadder spikes before they struck the queen. Allowing them to burn into her hide and release their poison. Changewing acid melting scales off as zippleback explosions expanded the wounds. Gronkles dropping their lava bombs down onto her from above.

She roared in rage and began to swing her head around. Trying to seize the smaller dragons. Her focus shifting away from the night fury and his rider. He took this as the cue for the beach and cliff troops. Signalling to Ilweran and Eret, he and Toothless turned and headed back to the ground. Joining Ilweran, he watched as the first of the dragon root coated ballista bolts were fired. Their aim true.

Striking the monster in her forelegs, the bolts sank deep into the flesh of the knee joints. She bellowed again and made to strike at the soldiers before her. Only to be hit by a hailstorm of dragon root tipped arrows falling from the cliffs above her. Burying themselves in the thin, fleshy membranes of her disabled wings and around the still open and rotting wounds of her wing joints. As she began to turn and face the new attackers the next round of bolts were launched into her hind legs.

It was a good thing he had told them to moor the armada on the side of the island instead of on the beach. The ships were relatively hidden behind an outcropping of ledges and sea stacks. The queen did not see them to torch them. Leaving her to focus all of her rage on the multiple attacks instead of a still and undefended target. Any small advantage was a benefit against this monster.

Hiccup could see the dragon root beginning to take affect. Her legs were unsteady beneath her. Her movements becoming uncoordinated and sluggish as she tried to take out the cliffs with her bludgeon tail. More bolts were fired into her legs, distracting her. Panicking, she turned back to the ballista crews and began to build up for a fire attack. The riders above swooped back in for another assault and the queen raised her huge head to spew the flames into the sky instead. The riders scattering out of the way of the fire storm on Minden's signal.

Bolt after bolt embedded in her legs and chest as arrows continued to rain down from above. Finally, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the beach. The combination of dragon root and nadder poison had done its work. She was as weakened physically as they could hope her to be. The ground crews began to roll in the giant bola launcher, readying for the finale. The queen let out a frantic bellow.

Soon those wild dragons that had not fled were charging back into the battle. Choosing to dive in for attacks to the archers on the ledges instead of trying their luck with the riders again. The riders attempted to fly to their rescue, but the queen had other plans. Although he had been expecting it, Hiccup was still shocked by the brute force of her mental attack.

The riders faltered for a only a moment before Hiccup and Ilweran, along with their dragons, combined their powers to shield all of the others. He could feel her attacks like many tiny cuts from a blade as she attempted to extend her control to include those dragons that had riders. It was exactly as his brother had predicted. When she realized that she was being blocked from taking control of the whole flock, she began to focus on more strategic targets. Mainly he and Ilweran since they were the ones blocking her; as well as Astrid and Minden as they led the charge. Though she continued to reach out with her mind. Looking for any opening in their defences and seeking any dragon that may have slipped beyond their protection.

As she went for their dragons, her focused attack was much more painful than the previous one. Clearly she had no intention of letting them best her this time around. The two men struggled to shield the four main dragons as well as keep up a broad protection over the rest. It was mentally and physically draining for the Riders and their dragons. This was why they had been forced to sit out the fight. Any distraction now could cause them to lose their precarious grip on their shields. A low growl was issuing from Toothless as he watched the battle before him.

Still, he knew why it had to be done. He could feel the shards of her attack trying to cut away at his walls, as well as the walls of the others. Both he and Tintallë could feel their brothers' pain as they single-handedly withstood the vicious assault meant for multiple opponents. While he and Tintallë hated being completely useless on the ground, their Riders needed them. Meanwhile the troops continued to battle her and her minions. Trying to get her into position for the launcher to do its job. Completely unaware of the fierce war that was raging between the two bonded Riders and the massively powerful queen. Enraged as they continued to thwart her, she began to build another fire storm and swing her massive club-like tail around.

It was as she released her flame that Hiccup felt a shift in his mind. The near constant flow of painful energy from the queen's attack suddenly ebbed. He could feel Toothless' worry through their link. _There's no way this is over,_ Hiccup thought. The queen let out a bellow of rage and swung her club tail at Astrid and Minden as they made the final pass. Dodging the bludgeon with ease, Stormfly released the last of her spines as Bori lit them with the last of her flame. Their aim was perfect and the spikes plunged into the gullet of the queen just as the gases were beginning to amass in her throat.

Unfortunately, though her tail had missed Astrid and Minden, the twins on their zippleback were not so lucky. They were knocked off course by the huge club. Sending them careening towards the massive bola launcher set to deploy from the beach. The Vikings around it had it raised to position and were getting ready to release it as the queen turned her head towards the device.

The bola was designed for the queen. It was too big and too heavy for a regular dragon to withstand. Never mind a human. It would likely kill the twins and their zippleback instantly. Noticing this at the last minute, Hiccup grabbed two of his stilettos and launched them at the machine. One hitting the hoist spring with enough force to dislodge it as the other one hit the release mechanism a moment later.

The Vikings manning it looked around in shock for barely a heartbeat, before hurrying to get clear when they noticed the zippleback baring down on them. The bola harmlessly deploying into the ground mere moments before the twins crashed into the launcher. They and their dragon standing up and shaking themselves off, before cheering and high-fiving as their dragon butted its own heads together. Hiccup allowed a brief chuckle at the sight before turning his attention back to the queen. Without the bola, she simply spat out the flaming gases and glared at them. Then it hit him. The pain was nearly blinding as she sent her mental daggers directly at the four Riders.

He had allowed his own shields to drop slightly as he blocked her from all the others. Then he had been further distracted by the twins. Now he was paying dearly for that brief lapse in focus. Though he never would have guessed that she would dare try to control the Riders themselves. He clutched convulsively at his head. Desperately fighting for control of his own mind as he heard Ilweran curse beside him. All he could think as the darkness began to close in was that Astrid would never be strong enough to fight this without him.

Raising his eyes in horror, he watched her screaming in pain as she clutched blindly at the saddle in a futile attempt to stay on her panicked dragon. The axe strapped to her back glowing brightly as the magic struggled to shield her from a danger that was not physical. The queen, sensing her victory, was turning her great head towards the blue nadder as the rider on the hobblegrunt fell from the sky.

***

Astrid had felt the brush of the evil beast's consciousness. She had briefly shared Stormfly's pain as the monster tried to invade her mind. Then as suddenly as it had started, the pain had stopped. Looking around at her fellow riders, she saw the confusion on most everyone's face. Why had their dragons apparently seemed to lose control of their bodies for a brief moment? Only Minden met her gaze with the same knowing fear. _Thank Thor for Hiccup and Ilweran. How powerful they must be, to be able to protect every one of the riders..._

Still, it was an eerie feeling that sent a chill straight to her bones. _"Let's finish this quickly, hatchling, before she has too much time to attack their minds. I'm not sure how long they can hold her at bay,"_ Stormfly said quietly. A slightly nervous tremor in her voice. Nodding her agreement, Astrid signalled to the others that it was time.

She and Minden prepared to launch another attack while dodging the queen's huge cloud of fire. Amidst the torrent of flames they dived in low and from the side. Performing an elegant twisting loop, Stormfly ducked under the queen's swinging bludgeon tail before taking out the last remaining eye on their side of the beast. Borealis swooping in right afterwards to blast a fireball into the now empty socket. All they needed to do now was get her jaws in range of the bola launcher and then they could end this.

The queen began to scream out in rage. Following them with her huge maw open and her tail swinging as she began to build another fire storm. Dodging the tail with ease, Stormfly took aim. Launching the last of her spines directly into the queens throat. Borealis lighting them just before they reached the monster. She watched in satisfaction as the gases in the queen's mouth were set alight. Turning to look towards the bola launcher on the ground, just in time to watch the twins smash into it. She watched them as they got to their feet and celebrated. All while she silently raged at them.

 _What in Thor's name were they supposed to do without the bola? Toothless and Tintallë were busy blocking the queen's mental attack and Stormfly was out of spines and fire, and she couldn't be the only one!_ Astrid cursed to herself angrily. Then her head exploded. She couldn't tell up from down. Her whole body seized up as her vision went black. It felt as if there were knives hacking away at her brain, trying to cut her away from her body and cleave her into pieces. It was excruciating, terrifying, and completely inescapable.

She tried to fight against it. Tried desperately to remember what Hiccup had taught her about shielding herself. _Gods I was so stupid!_ Hiccup had warned her that this might happen! She had been so busy physically fighting the queen that she had completely forgotten to maintain any sort of mental defences.

Clinging precariously to Stormfly's saddle with dead hands she could tell that she was screaming, but she couldn't hear it. There was no sound here. No sight. No smell. Only agony existed inside this endless void of darkness and pain. She felt as if she was already dead, but without any of the pleasant release that she had expected from the oblivion.

She could vaguely feel her dragon's distress as the nadder struggled to find some way to help her rider. It was too late though. Surely there was nothing left to save, and soon Stormfly would be dead too. Astrid already felt as if she was nothing but a mess of bleeding shards. _"Hiccup, help me!"_ She found herself crying out with what small portion of her sanity she had left. It was silly. She knew that the others had to be lost in the same place she was.

Suddenly she felt a warmth blossoming inside of the cold and empty shell that was all that was left of her now. A glowing, cleansing thing that started small, but bloomed quickly. As she began to find herself with the help of this light, she realized that it was glowing a brilliant emerald green. She knew that colour! It was one she would recognize anywhere! Right now it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was Hiccup. Somehow, he had found her here. He was bringing her back...

Along with the overwhelming relief, she felt a sudden and unexpected flood of vindictive glee. If she had a voice here, she would be laughing out loud. If she knew her mate as well as she was starting to, then there was only one guarantee from this moment forward. The queen was going to regret this...


	34. I Am the Storm

Watching Astrid and Minden about to die reawakened all of his old fears. It also helped to steel his resolve. He was not a failure! He was not a hero! He was something much more dangerous than both. The monster wanted to be released from its cage, and just this once, he would let it out. He would not be caught in the storm, waiting helplessly for his fate to fall upon him.

He was the storm.

Pushing the evil bitch roughly back out of his mind, he watched as Snotlout dove in on Hookfang to save Minden before she could hit the ground. Grabbing her confused dragon on the way back up. Completely free, Hiccup turned his focus to Astrid now. Seeking out the fading sparks of her consciousness amid the violent maelstrom that was the queen's mind. Latching onto them, he began to drag her back to herself. He could feel the queen trying to keep her, but she didn't have a hope. He was angry now. Rules and caution mattered little anymore.

Reaching out with another part of his mind, he gently brushed Stormfly's consciousness. After reassuring her that her rider would be alright, he asked her to land. He needed to face the queen on his own. He couldn't risk anyone else getting between them. He cast his previous plan aside. He could no longer wait for the others to kill her before he trapped her soul. He knew that after the attack on Minden, Ilweran would be angry enough to keep his silence about what had really happened here. As the last shreds of Astrid were being torn free of the queen's clutches, Hiccup turned to look at his father.

"Get everyone clear of here. Now." He could only imagine what his father might be seeing when he met his eyes. Whatever it was gave the man pause for a beat, before he snapped out of it and began flashing the signal for retreat. After a last glance at his son, he turned away and went to join the others. As the Vikings on the ground rushed to muster by the ships, the riders swooped in to pick up Eret and Heather's archers off of the cliffs. They kept their bows at the ready, just waiting for the wild dragons to continue their attack, but they never did. The queen had apparently loosened her hold over them in order to attack the Riders.

Stormfly touched down gently beside the Hooligan chief. The limp form of Astrid hanging over her back. He watched the Vikings scurrying across the pebbled beach for a moment before he began his attack on the queen. Stopping her before she could launch another fire storm on the people. Forming his own shards and daggers, he sent them to every part of her mind that they could reach.

He could feel her recoil into herself from the onslaught. Pulling back her attacks on the others in order to shield herself from this new and unexpected force. Maintaining his brutal take down of her defences, he looked over to check on Ilweran. He was sitting up in his saddle, looking slightly dazed and extremely angry, but otherwise unharmed. He met Hiccup's eyes with a pleading question in his own.

"Minden is fine. She fell off Borealis when the queen launched her attack, but Snotlout caught her and Bori. Astrid is with Stoick and Stormfly. She is unconscious, but should recover. It seems the queen saw her as more of a threat than Minden and was intent on truly destroying her. Look after her for me. Snotlout will meet you there."

Hiccup's voice came out as a cold and disturbing monotone when he spoke. Twisted and warped by the influence of the queen's essence as he attacked her. He was opening himself up to her darkness, but his draconic fury was proving to be a sufficient shield. His own darkness being more than a match for hers. This bitch was going to pay for attacking his mate...

Ilweran looked at him steadily for a moment, gauging the storm behind his eyes. "Do not go in too deep" he advised as he nodded his acceptance.

"Never! You know me. Always the cautious one." Ilweran laughed as Hiccup dug into the saddle bag to draw out his bow and quiver. Slinging the latter over his back to rest with the swords. Looking once more at his friend, this half-elf lunatic that had been with him through so much, he knew that Ilweran was honestly worried about him. He had good reason to be. Meeting the man's familiar amber eyes he added, "if something goes wrong brother, you know what to do."

Ilweran scowled, but then sighed in resignation. Reaching out to grasp Hiccup's forearm in the Rider salute again. "Do not make me resort to that. I will never forgive you. Just stay sane, and we will be fine. Astrid needs you, and so do I. Although, if you tell anyone I said that I will happily kill you."

"Fair enough, brother. I love you too," Hiccup teased with a wide grin and a wink. Then he hunkered down in the saddle as Toothless spread his wings. They launched into the air, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake as Ilweran laughed.

Making straight for the Red Death, Toothless landed on the closest ledge that he could find to her. Placing themselves between the monster and their allies down on the beach, as Toothless fired a plasma blast at the beast to draw her attention. While Toothless kept her distracted from the humans, Hiccup dismounted to stand beside his brother. Putting all of his focus on the queen. Her mental barriers were massive, but that didn't matter. He hacked away at them until he formed an opening large enough to get through. That was all he needed. Now she would feel what it was like to be controlled by another.

Seizing the reins of her consciousness, he first severed her connections with the rest of her body. Leaving her awareness intact for the sake of revenge. He wanted her to know what was happening to her. Wanted her to understand what she had unleashed through her hubris. She had sealed her own fate the moment that she had dared try to destroy his mate. The shock was plain in her mind, as her bludgeon tail flopped limply to the ground. Her internal fire snuffed out with a simple command. She tried to fight against it, but her body was no longer her own. He could make her kill herself at this moment if he wanted to, but somehow that just didn't seem like enough...

He had been hoping to avoid opening himself up to her disgusting and twisted mind. Now he didn't care about the dangers anymore as he delved deeper into her darkness. Ilweran and Toothless would do what they had to if he lost himself. Working together to bring him down. Hopefully buying themselves enough time to coax him back to the light. Otherwise they would be forced to kill Toothless to end them both, as Hiccup and Toothless both knew that he was too powerful to be left alive if the darkness took hold. Toothless, himself, would have limited time before the evil spawn would begin to taint his mind as well. It was not an ideal outcome, and he hoped that neither of his brothers would be forced to resort to those measures.

Maintaining his own fortress walls through the sheer brute force of primal rage, he could feel the queen trying to resist him. Trying desperately to resume her own assault. Hoping to force him to draw back and fortify his defences. That was not going to happen. His concern for his mate overrode every other thing in his mind. This bitch would not gain an inch. He would not let her.

Smirking at her pointless efforts, he proceeded to savagely tear her apart. Shattering her mind as she had shattered his beloved. Trapping her inside the agonizing void that she, herself, had created. Caging her in her own prison of pain. Her evil radiated over him and through him, but he found it only helped to give him more pleasure as he slowly destroyed her. Her death would not be a quick one. She would pay dearly for what she had done to Astrid and he would enjoy every moment of it.

_The rider and his night fury were the only opponents she cared about anymore. He was attacking her. He was hurting her. He was invading her. How had he gotten past her defences? No one could best her! She was the powerful one! She was the Great Queen, ruler of this island and master of the beasts. None could defeat her! Who was this unnaturally powerful two legs? Curse him and curse the evil, ungrateful night fury! This time, she would not hesitate to destroy the wretched night fury!_

_She should have killed the dark one when he was young and weak! Dark ones cannot be trusted! She had given him a home when she knew that she should have killed him instead, and now he had returned to attack her! Somehow, he and this blasted two-legs he had found had become the strongest of any opponents she had ever faced. They needed to die! Needed to be disposed of first of all if she was to have any hope of winning. Of escaping this black, empty, and painful place they had put her in..._

She was trying to scream out in pain and rage, but he wouldn't let her. Hearing the direction of her thoughts Toothless began to snigger wickedly as Hiccup laughed out loud. _"The dark one is my brother, you evil hag. I will never let you hurt him again. You failed to destroy him then and you most certainly won't destroy me now. Can't you tell? I control you. I own you. How does it feel, oh great queen?"_ Hiccup sneered at her with twisted dark humour as she tried to move towards him. Her useless and paralyzed body remaining beyond her control.

As her panic began to fill him, he forced her to open her mouth wide for him. She struggled and thrashed her great skull around, but it was no use. He simply brought her head back towards him with a wave of his hand. Fear and true terror pouring off of her as she felt her end drawing nearer. Lost in the black and endless void that was her mind now, she could do nothing to save herself. Reaching back to draw a single black arrow from his quiver, Hiccup nocked it in his bow and waited. As her head came to rest in front of him her gaping and putrid mouth was held wide open by his will.

Bringing the bow up and drawing it, he aimed it straight at her face. Allowing a dark smile to grace his lips as he said out loud and in her head, "Terphayā". Knowing that she would recognize the ancient language. She was about to be completely consumed by living fire and she was absolutely powerless to stop it. It was one of the most ancient and terrible curses he could possibly use. He took one more moment to bask in her fear. Then he loosed the arrow into the roof of her mouth. The magic carrying it through bone and tissue until it embedded itself in her brain.

He held her still as the green fire began to devour her mind from the inside. Feasting on the essence within her body in order to help spawn its offspring. Growing and multiplying as her own powers kept the dangerous magic from completely draining his. There would be nothing left of this hideous monster when it was done. He could feel the warmth radiating over his shoulders as he channeled her dark soul into his swords. The shadow of life, torched to a searing intensity by the magic fire cloying to keep her. He was saving it from complete destruction simply because she would make an extremely useful edition to his growing army. Only after she had served his purpose would he finally allow the ancient flames to consume the rest of her.

Toothless let out a hoarse, throaty laugh as he watched the one who had enslaved him finally receive suitable punishment for her crimes. Once her mind had been almost completely consumed, he released his hold on her. She would not be able to fight or escape now. Although she would still feel the pain as every last shred of her was annihilated by his magic. He was not going to let her escape that. Maintaining one final shard of her consciousness alive in his own mind to ensure it. The last piece that he would cast into the emerald flames when she was gone.

Slinging his bow across his back, he began to make his way towards the awaiting Vikings. He needed to confirm that Astrid was alright as soon as possible. He could not allow himself to be distracted by worries that she had not survived. If he lost focus now, Surt's Fire would devour everything in its path until there was nothing left of this world. He would need to be in complete control if he was to extinguish it before it could destroy anything other than his intended target.

Still, as he made his way through the mists floating over the beach, he couldn't help the fears for his mate that threatened to break through. If Astrid was hurt... well, he wasn't sure what he would do. Although if she was, he seriously doubted that he would be able to shed the vile stain of the queen that had latched onto him as he had connected his mind to hers. Never mind locking the beast inside back in its safe cage.

If she was dead however, he may just leave the beast within to run free. Probably letting the cursed fire keep burning. Destroying absolutely everything that he had once cared about. Everything that no longer concerned him if Astrid was gone. This world didn't deserve to survive if it had stolen his mate from him...

***

When Astrid came to, she was surrounded by everyone except the one person that she needed to see. Her terrified heart was racing. She had thought that he would be at her side. Furious as Hel and waiting for her to awaken. The fact that he was nowhere to be seen was more frightening than anything that had happened up to now. He would never leave her at a moment like this! Not unless he didn't have a choice...

 _Had he died? Was it while he was busy saving her? Had he given too much to bring her back?_ A million questions chased themselves around her head in the few seconds that she spent searching frantically for him in the crowd. All of whom were simply standing around, gazing across the beach as if they didn't care about Hiccup at all! _Why was no one else panicking? It was all she wanted to do!_

Then Ilweran came over to her. Bori, Snotlout and Hookfang following behind him. She noticed that Snotlout was carrying a dazed, but mostly unharmed, Minden. "Good to see that you are awake. Hiccup will be pleased."

 _That must mean he's still alive!_ She thought with relief. _Where was he though?_ Her head still ached fiercely and she found that she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. Her mind was her own again, but everything else remained numb. She couldn't even get her mouth to voice her worries. It was the same feeling as when you lay on an arm for too long. You can almost control it, but you cannot truly feel it. Just an alarming sensation of pins and needles. Only this was her entire body instead of just one limb.

Stormfly croaked and rustled her wings. One bright yellow eye peering back at her. Full of a motherly concern, mixed with the reassuring shine of love. _"It is alright little one. Your mate is alive and well. It would take much more than the evil controlling one to steal him away from you,"_ she stated calmly in a matter-of-fact tone. A wave of peaceful energy floating through their bond, but it just wasn't enough. Ilweran must have seen the concern still on her face, for he moved in much closer to her.

His eyes a warm and comforting gold as he spoke again. "Hiccup is doing what he must to end this. He seems to have taken the queen's actions against you quite personally. Not that I blame him, for I would if I could after what she did to us. Most particularly, what she did to my daughter." Then he gave a sudden growl of frustration as he ran his hands distractedly through his silvery hair. Shocking her with his outburst. Ilweran never looked ruffled or uneasy...

"Still, it is unbelievably dangerous, even for him! I do not care how mad he is! The fool..." he trailed off harshly, though his voice was still far too musical to ever really be called harsh. Eret and Heather came up behind him then and offered Astrid their own cautiously sympathetic smiles.

"I'm sure that whatever our little brother needs to do, he'll be able to handle it. He was trained by the best Druidess to walk this world, after all. I have it on her good authority that he has a great destiny, and that it is always better to be his friend than his enemy..." Eret supplied in a quiet voice as he placed a hand on Ilweran's shoulder. Glancing briefly in the direction the crowd was staring before looking back at her. "...and I thoroughly support both of those statements," he mumbled with a small shudder.

Heather's green eyes did not hold a single shred of unease as they met Astrid's blue ones. A slight smile twisting her lips as she gave Astrid a comforting nod. "He'll be just fine, Astrid. That silly boy will always come back to you. I don't think Thor himself could keep him away." Astrid struggled to contain a hysterical snort as she offered her own grateful smile in response before looking over at Snotlout. Despite all the reassuring words from the others, his eyes were still wide and strangely fearful as he quietly held Minden and surveyed the group.

Ilweran followed her confused gaze. His amber orbs deeply serious. Then he looked back at her and shrugged. "Like I said, he is unusually territorial when it comes to you. As I am sure you clearly remember," he added softly. Arching one delicate silver brow as her thoughts ultimately strayed right back to Stormheart with a slight shiver. She had known that Hiccup would be furious. Just not exactly what that would mean for the queen. _Apparently, it was really bad..._ Her numb face now twisting into a semblance of uncomfortable understanding, and Ilweran offered a shrug and a half smirk.

"You have to admit, she did ask for it," he chuckled darkly. "As for the rest of this, what you are feeling is the effects of the queen's attack on your mind. You very nearly died. It will take some time before you are completely back to normal." She continued to stare at him in shock. _I almost died?_ Then she remembered that agonizing and empty black void that she had been lost in and gave a shudder. Stormfly feeling her remembered fear and pain and giving a shudder of her own.

_"He speaks the truth hatchling. Your mind was being torn from your body by the evil, controlling queen. I could feel your pain and distress, but I could not stop it. She is far too strong. I, myself was struggling to maintain my sanity as we are tied together. She was quickly overwhelming me and I very nearly lost myself as well. If your mate had not saved you when he did, neither of us would be here right now."_

_"You should have felt the power of his magic. It was even greater than that of the queen herself. I am incredibly glad that he is your mate. He and his battle brother would make nearly unbeatable enemies,"_ the nadder finished with a shiver. Pondering Stormfly's words, Astrid finally allowed herself to look towards the direction everyone else seemed to be staring. A small part of her already knowing what she would see...

There was the queen, laying on the beach. Her club tail hanging limply behind her as only her head was moving. Near her, on a high ledge overlooking the monster, she could see the lone figures of Hiccup and Toothless standing between the Vikings and the queen. He was holding a black bow and a quiver of arrows was draped over his twin swords.

The queen was opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out. Hiccup's dark laugh rang across the beach at her struggles. There was something off and strange about that laugh. Something that Astrid couldn't quite understand. She watched as the queen's jaws began to open wide. At first Astrid thought that she was going to try to eat or roast Hiccup.

Then she noticed that it looked more like her jaws were being drawn apart by two large hands against her will. The queen began to thrash her head around, trying to break free of the unrelenting force. It reminded her of trying to take something from the mouth of a dog as it wrestles to keep hold of it. Then Hiccup waved his hand and she stared in astonishment as the massive head began to drag itself back across the gravel towards him. Its movements disjointed and unnatural. It was as if he was a puppet master controlling her strings.

Astrid felt Stormfly shudder again as she remembered all too well what that feeling was like. Astrid, herself, remembered that same sensation vividly. That night over two months ago when Hiccup's self control had slipped slightly with her teasing and he had used his strange powers on her. At the time, she had been surprised and a little shaken. Though it had been a gentle and playful gesture then she had still been amazed at the abilities he possessed. Now she knew that he had barely even given her a taste of his true power. Ilweran and Stormfly were right. Hiccup was so much more dangerous than he seemed.

Astrid couldn't even begin to fathom the strength that this control over the queen would require. The dark power that this magic must stem from. She wasn't sure whether to be proud of Hiccup, or afraid of him. Stormfly made a very valid point. Astrid was suddenly immensely thankful that Hiccup was her lover and not her enemy. The fear and panic radiating from the queen was so all consuming that even Astrid could feel it washing over her despite her distance from the beast. She chanced a quick glance at the others. By the bleak looks on each of their faces when they met her eyes, they could all feel it too.

 _"The queen is right to be afraid,"_ she noted savagely to Stormfly. Immense pride in her lover suddenly welling up to overwhelm any lingering doubt she may have had.

With a shake of her regal crown, Stormfly croaked back, _"and so is everyone else. May the gods have mercy on any that seek to harm us..."_

Looking back, they watched Hiccup draw his bow and fire a single black arrow with a faintly glowing tip into the queen's maw. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then, slowly, an eerie green glow began to build in her mouth and nostrils. Her jaws went slack and slammed closed as the light emanating from her grew brighter. Finally it burst through the surface, engulfing her huge head in a strange mass of writhing emerald green fire.

There was no smoke. No crackling sounds of flame. Only immense heat combined with bright emerald light. Seeming to get hotter and brighter with each passing moment. A strange, noxious mist starting to fill the air and drift over the beach.

With disgust, Astrid realized that it was coming from the huge body as it vaporized. She choked down bile at the thought and covered her mouth with her tunic to try to keep from breathing it. Others around her doing the same. Ilweran waved a hand beside her that was softly glowing with a beautiful amber gold magic. The same colour as his eyes. Next thing she knew, their whole group was encased in a shimmering, translucent bubble of golden light that blocked out the putrid mist and sweltering heat. The Vikings around her collectively stunned into silence by these blatant displays of magic.

It was just like the dome that had encased her on this same beach during that first voyage. The one that had shielded her from the debris as the queen had collapsed to the ground. Except that dome had been the beautiful green of Hiccup's magic. The same beautiful green that was completely destroying a massive alpha dragon right now. Although for once, the pure emerald did not look comforting and warm. It looked strangely cold and dangerous despite the heat coming from the flames.

Astrid simply watched, mesmerized like everyone else, as the immense body of the queen began to disappear. Nothing was left in the wake of the emerald fire. It was like a strange, ravenous animal. Devouring everything in its path and leaving nothing for the scavengers. Seeming to grow in size and power the more of the queen that it consumed. As if it really and truly was alive... Ilweran gently touched her on the arm to draw her attention back to him.

"It would be unwise to mention this once you leave this realm." She looked at him with surprise and he explained. "Hiccup is the most powerful Rider I have ever seen and I have been around a lot longer than you think. I have never met his equal and I really hope that I never do. I doubt either of us truly knows what is happening right now. Though I have my suspicions. It would be best for you to cast this memory from your mind instead, if you are able."

 _"He is right hatchling,"_ Stormfly cautioned. _"I do not understand it, but I do know that this is not something that we should allow others to know of. This level of dark power should remain concealed. There are those that would do anything to be able to use it for their own gains. Your mate is a good man, but not all of them are. Remember how the wise elder spoke of Odin..."_

Reaching out a numb arm to scratch behind Stormfly's crest and nodding to show that she understood, she turned away from Ilweran. Resting her gaze on the scene in front of her instead. The man and his night fury stood alone as the Red Death was consumed by the eerie green flame. Bathing him in flickering emerald light and shadow. It was exactly as Gothi had described the scene from her vision. _Was it always going to end like this?_ She found herself wondering as she watched the familiar and impossible scene from her chaotic dreams play out before her eyes.

Hiccup turned away from the burning queen and slung his bow across his shoulders to join the rest of his weapons. Then he just jumped down from the impossibly high ledge as if it was nothing. Dropping like a stone, only to land eerily cat-like on the beach below. Astrid heard many sharp intakes of breath at the exact moment that he stepped off the edge, but everyone seemed much too shocked to actually scream. An even more awkward silence settling over the crowd as they watched him land completely unscathed. Just a cloud of gravel flying up around him as he hit the ground hard.

Straightening out of his crouch as the dust settled, he started to walk calmly towards everyone gathered by the ships. Uncomfortably silent as not even the sound of shifting stones could be heard beneath his feet. Despite the complete stillness of the air and people. Toothless touching down gently beside him and furling his great leathery wings back up. Looking like two terrifying black shadow monsters with strangely luminous eyes emerging silently through the mist. Backlit by the emerald flames. The jewels in the pommels of Hiccup's swords glowing brightly above his shoulders.

 _He looks like a god!_ Astrid realized with a jolt as she noted the varying mixtures of awe and fear on the faces of all those around her. They all wore expressions ranging from uncertainty to terror, but she couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. She had absolutely no fear of him anymore. She was his mate and he was hers. He would defeat gods and destroy realms to protect her if he needed to. In her soul she had probably always known as much, but now it was blatantly obvious to everyone here as well.

Her heart full to the brim with awe and love, she was forced to sit here and simply watch her lover approach. All she wanted to do was run to him. Hold him in her arms and make sure that he was alright. If only she was able to feel her godsdamn legs! Stormfly shuffled her feet restlessly as she felt her Rider's agitation. A quiet laugh sounding in Astrid's head. _"Patience little one. He is coming,"_ Stormfly teased gently. Wringing a chuckle out of her.

After what felt like an eternity, but had probably only been a few moments, Hiccup sauntered straight through the protective dome. The crowd parting before him and bowing their heads. Almost as if they were afraid to touch him or look at him for too long. Ignoring everyone else, he made his way straight to where she was still sitting astride Stormfly. The nadder croaked at him in gratitude. He pressed his palm briefly against her snout before wordlessly reaching up to place his hands around Astrid's waist. Lifting her gently down from the dragon and pulling her into a tight embrace that she returned gladly. Burying her face into his solid chest and holding him tight as his strong arms surrounded her.

She felt his lips move against her hair as he muttered quietly to her. "I thought that I was going to lose you for a moment there." There was something off about his voice. The same strange and disturbing warp to it that she had noticed in his laugh. Tilting her head back to look at him, she saw that his eyes were a roiling storm of colour. His familiar emerald swirled with a sickly sort of yellow-green; and they were glowing! The light from them much brighter and far more sinister than his usual elven luminescence could ever be.

She had been sure that she had only been imagining it before. It was mesmerizing and terrifying all at once. Seeing her confusion, he smiled softly at her and spoke in that same disquieting voice. "Some of the queen's dark essence attached itself to me when I took control of her mind. Do not worry, it will fade soon enough. I am just glad that you are alright."

"So am I," she joked. Then she leaned up onto her toes to press her lips to his.

_______

**Well, there it is everyone. The last major chapter, but certainly not the end of the story! :) There are still 4 epilogues that I will get posted eventually here. I am also hard at work writingand posting the second book in the trilogy, so make sure to keep an eye out for it. It is ‘The Weight of Betrayal’ for any that are interested.**

**Thanks for reading my story, and thank you to anyone and everyone that takes the time to give a kudos or write a review** **/comment. I appreciate every single one :D**


	35. Epilogue 1

As they made their way back to Berk in the ships, Stoick stared up at the black dragon carrying his son. An uncomfortable feeling pressing on his chest. He had thought that he knew his boy well. Had always felt that his relationship with the child was necessarily rocky. The boy was going to be chief one day. Stoick could not afford to coddle him as he might like to. Though his criticism had sometimes led to strained silences and uncomfortable fights, it was for the best. His son knew that his father loved him.

It was only after he had run away that Stoick had begun to realize that he was wrong. The boy had only ever tried to make him proud. Instead of accepting his uniqueness and encouraging him, Stoick had chased him away. Gobber had been the boy's father. Much more so than Stoick.

It had hurt him deeply to hear of all the times Hiccup had confided his private pain to the blacksmith. Stoick had never known that all his tough love had caused the boy to believe that he was a failure. That he would never be good enough to earn his father's love and respect. Gobber had not sugar coated his feelings about Stoick's behaviour. Refusing to let his friend make excuses for why Hiccup had left.

Then his son had returned. Stoick had been overwhelmed with joy to see him in the arena that day. Not needing to hear excuses for why the boy had left. He already knew. Just as he understood why his son had hidden from him until now. Stoick was just glad that he had finally come home to them. Alive and well after all these years.

He had even allowed himself to feel an unearned sense of pride at the man his boy had become. Strong, handsome, and sure of himself. Incredibly tall and imposing, but with a reserved sense of power befitting of his status. In short, the man he had always hoped he would grow up to be. Stoick was finally sure that his son was ready to be the chief that Berk needed. It wasn't until the whole episode with the Meathead man that Stoick had started to wonder if perhaps his tough love had twisted Hiccup into something much darker.

He had watched with a mixture of apprehension and pride as his son boldly faced down the entire council and explained away murder as justice. He spoke and carried himself with such an air of authority now. The way Stoick had always envisioned his son addressing the council one day, but under very different circumstances. Instead of a rousing political speech, he was describing his execution of the man with a cold sense of detachment. As if it hadn't bothered him at all to take a human life.

Of course Stoick had been required to execute prisoners before. He had also taken the lives of soldiers during skirmishes in the days before the tribes signed their treaties. He still carried every single death with him. Like a weight on his heart. Apparently his son was not burdened by this same sense of remorse.

On the other hand, Hiccup had displayed great kindness and insight when he had requested the council leave Heather out of their questioning. It was a bold move. One that he himself would have made to protect the victim of such an atrocity. Bertha certainly had no issue with the man his son had become. In fact, as they had learned of the way in which Hiccup had killed Stormheart, Bertha was absolutely thrilled that he had forced the man to suffer. Most public executions were quick and clean. She personally felt that the raping bastard didn't deserve such a respectful death and thought that Hiccup's way was much better.

Thanks to the male Thorston twin, everyone had eventually learned of the despicable comments the man had made towards Astrid. Stoick, himself, had felt an unreasonable amount of rage at the sickening words uttered about his son's betrothed. The fact that Hiccup had chosen to keep these facts to himself had almost been more chilling. Instead of trying to excuse his behaviour through the guise of passionate fury, Hiccup had taken full responsibility for the brutal murder. Explaining coldly that he was simply executing the man for his crimes. As if he really did know that none would be able to punish him for his actions anyways. Even if they wanted to.

When Hiccup had proclaimed that he carried the authority to punish criminals, Stoick had wondered who's. Ilweran had made this same claim during his own statements in the hall. They were both members of some Order that carried ultimate authority over all the lands. Stoick had never heard of such a thing and had to admit that he had been doubtful such a powerful group of people could exist. After today, he no longer doubted the truth of those words.

His son and the other young man were not normal. They barely even seemed human. He had watched the dragons falter as the Red Death had tried to take control of them. Hiccup and Ilweran had already explained to him that this might happen. Then he had seen them recover as something stronger blocked her influence. Though he didn't understand it, his instincts had told him that the two men had something to do with this.

Then he had been forced to stand by helplessly and watch as his son and Ilweran clutched at their heads in agony. As if something was attacking them from the inside. He had seen the one girl fall from the sky, unconscious, as Astrid screamed in pain at some invisible torture. The other riders simply staring in confusion at the horrifying display.

He had watched in awe as his son pulled himself free of this strange evil. The look in Hiccup's eyes when he had turned to his father was that of a god about to unleash furious destruction on the masses. It was unnerving and threw him for a moment. Following that, they had all witnessed an open display of powers well beyond anything a mortal man could fathom.

It was during this horrific death of the queen that he had realized the sad truth. His son had not really come home. He couldn't. Hiccup didn't belong in this world any more. This was confirmed when he had looked into his son's glowing eyes as he was returning to embrace Astrid. The blonde warrior being the only one on that beach not looking at Hiccup in fear and wonder. Only an overwhelming gleam of love shining in her eyes as she waited restlessly for him to reach her. Nothing could have made it more clear that those two were meant for each other.

They would need to talk once things settled down in the village. Stoick already knew what his son would need to tell him. He found that, this time, he would be okay with it. His boy could look after himself, and he would have Astrid beside him. He had indeed become the man Stoick had always wanted him to be. He had also become so very much more. He felt Gobber come up behind him to place a hand on his shoulder.

Gazing up at the night fury as well, he said, "tha' boy is a stronger and better man than either one of us. He'll be alrigh'; and so will you." Stoick nodded his agreement as he allowed a single tear to flow down into his beard.

***

The Red Death had continued to burn as the Vikings and riders loaded themselves onto the ships and pushed away from the shore. After coaxing Stormfly onto one of the ships, Hiccup had lifted Astrid up onto Toothless with him, as both her and Stormfly were physically exhausted after the queen's attack. Once they were in the air, Toothless and Tintallë had hovered above the island as the armada made its slow way back towards open ocean. The five of them quietly watching the otherworldly fire finish its work. Removing all traces of the monster that once was.

As the last of the Red Death's gigantic body was devoured by the flames, Hiccup looked down at her. His disquieting eyes drinking in her face, as if to ensure himself that she was safe. Then he made a curious gesture with his hand as he closed his eyes. His brow furrowing in concentration. It was almost as if he was gently closing his fist around something to snuff out its light. In utter amazement, she watched the strange emerald fire on the beach instantly begin to die down before disappearing entirely. Not even leaving a scorched scar on the beach where the queen had burned. A bright flash of green bursting from Hiccup's closed hand at the same moment the flames vanished.

Once he had opened his eyes again, she asked him what that spell had been. Gazing at her calmly with his sinisterly glowing eyes, he simply stated, "Surt's Fire." Astrid stared back at him in confusion, as the words held absolutely no significance to her. Whatever they meant though, it didn't sound too bad.

Ilweran, however, let out a gasp. "Surt's Fire? The 'Destroyer Of Worlds'? I had thought, maybe... but I never really imagined..." he whispered quietly. Almost as if he didn't believe it, or didn't want to believe it. Astrid didn't understand what he was so upset about. It had just been weird green fire. Sure, it had looked dangerous at the time, but the only one that it had hurt was the queen; and who the heck was Surt anyways?

Hiccup turned his gaze on Ilweran and shrugged. "Yep, that would be the one."

Ilweran simply stared at Hiccup for a moment longer. Then he suddenly exploded. "You know how to use Surt's Fire?! Never mind actually, of course you fucking can! You just did! More importantly, you know how to control it?! You realize that you could have destroyed EVERYTHING! You could have lost your mind and lost control of it, and... and..." He seemed to be searching for words terrible enough to fit the moment as he waved his hands around angrily.

Finally dropping his hands back to Tintallë's saddle in frustration, Ilweran scowled at Hiccup. "How in Helheim did you even learn how to use that spell? I do not know of anyone other than Surt himself that can. Except for you apparently... It is such an ancient curse that no one even remembers the incantation anymore. Explain yourself!"

Astrid was shocked. She had never seen Ilweran angry before. Sarcastic, bitter, and scornful, yes, but never angry. Hiccup though, simply chuckled. Toothless rasping his own laugh as well. Seeming completely unaffected by their friend's outburst.

"Yes brother, I can use it and I can control it. Obviously. I found the incantation on a scroll I stole from a library in Rome, of all places. Quite possibly the only really useful thing that I got from the Romans. Well, aside from one other thing..." he trailed off. A slightly shifty expression ghosting over his face as Toothless chuckled again. With his own soft, and somewhat dark laugh, Hiccup turned back to Ilweran.

"I would have never dared try it with my relatively limited human powers, but I did study and learn it well enough. Then I practiced with it after my transformation until I had it perfected. I have known how to use it for years. It is completely safe as long as you are focused enough. Although I will freely admit that if Astrid had not survived her encounter with the queen, I may have just decided to let it keep burning." His tone held no remorse as he spoke. As if this would have been the only reasonable response to the loss of his mate.

"I am not overly proud of it, but there it is..." he added. Holding one hand out to the side as if offering some invisible gift of peace to his friend. Astrid's exhausted mind was starting to catch up to the conversation, however. _Surt's Fire,_ she thought distractedly. _Why does that name sound so familiar? Surt's Fire... Surt..._

"Oh. My. Gods! SURT'S FIRE," she suddenly shouted. Looking at Hiccup accusingly. He gave her a wary nod, hunching his shoulders in as if expecting her to start hitting him. She was close. "SURT's Fire. As in THE Surt? The fire giant that sets Yggdrasil alight with cursed fire, burning down all of the worlds during Ragnarok? That Surt, Hiccup? Am I understanding this right? You used HIS world destroying fire? So, if you had accidentally lost control of it, or decided to just let it burn..."

"...That would have been the end of Midgard and everything in it," Ilweran finished for her with an exasperated eye roll. "You are absolutely insane little brother! Whatever am I going to do with you? Thank you for not losing your mind and forcing me to have to try and capture or kill you. I fear I may not have come out of the endeavour in one piece," he chuckled gently with a shake of his head.

Before Astrid could comment on that last statement, Ilweran suddenly settled his glorious amber eyes on her with another chuckle. "...and thank you for not dying Astrid. Apparently this whole world is in your debt." There was a bright spark of laughter in his golden gaze, and Astrid found that she couldn't really be mad either. After all, it wasn't as if she was not already well aware of the fact that her lover was exceptionally dangerous. _At least he hadn't lashed out with a spell that he couldn't control while he was in his furious rage..._

Still, she punched Hiccup on the shoulder once for good measure before gesturing towards the armada. "Well, on that terrifying bombshell... Should we start following the blasted ships back to Berk? I would hate to have saved all of them, only to have them drown at sea. Besides, my dragon is down there."

Barking out a laugh, Hiccup said, "as mi'lady wishes." Toothless and Tintallë looping around to catch up to the ships. Astrid already resigned to riding back to Berk on Toothless. Stormfly was much too exhausted to fly and Astrid felt too exhausted to keep herself upright on the saddle. Hiccup had kept her seated in front of him. Claiming that it was so that he could hold onto her. This turned out to be a good idea.

Her mind and body were still recovering from her brush with death and she had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after they left the island. Not waking up again until they were already halfway back to Berk. Stormfly had rested with Borealis on Stoick's ship for the first couple of days, while Minden recovered in the hold. Once Stormfly had regained her strength, she was immediately back up and checking on her Rider. With a little help from Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid managed to maneuver back onto Stormfly while still in the air. Hiccup looking overly relieved at the sight of the two of them flying together under their own power again.

Stormfly had been quick to fill her in on what she was missing on the ships. Of course, Hiccup and his terrifying display was the biggest topic of gossip, but it was certainly not the only hot news. It had amused Astrid to no end when she learned that Snotlout had been watching over Minden ever since the armada had left the nest. _"Clearly he's not too torn up about losing you to Hiccup. I expect his tragically broken heart is beginning to finally heal. As he guards the bedside of a fair elven beauty..."_ Stormfly had joked. Causing Astrid to snort a very un-ladylike laugh. Hiccup and Ilweran both joining in once she had relayed the nadder's words to them.

She had watched, pleased, as the storm in Hiccup's beautiful eyes died away during the remainder of the flight back. Leaving only the warm and familiar emerald behind. At one point she had begun to ask him about what it was like to invade a mind. Then, remembering Ilweran's words along with Hiccup's unsettling voice and eyes, she had decided that today was not the day. Perhaps later, after she understood more about the arcane world. Thinking back to that day in the cove, she recalled him telling her why they had not wanted to defeat the queen with magic.

He had said that the only spells that could do it were dark and forbidden. Claiming that few knew how to use them. Clearly he was one of those few. Ilweran had said that Hiccup was the most powerful Rider he had ever seen. It made her wonder then why Hiccup had refused to teach her magic. He had told her that she would be trained by some of the best spell casters in all the realms. Why not him? He was obviously one of them. She resolved to ask him about it once they had left for Asgard.

The villagers that had remained on Berk were overjoyed to see the return of their warriors. As news of their victory circulated, Astrid found herself caught in a veritable storm of Vikings as everyone tried to get to Hiccup and Ilweran. It seemed that the people believed they would receive some sort of blessing from touching the two Riders. As if he and Ilweran were true gods that had come to save them.

Astrid felt a gentle brush against her mind and opened it up to Hiccup. _"This is why we try not to use magic on Midgard,"_ he said to her and she laughed out loud as he rolled his eyes. Hiccup maintaining one arm around her the whole time. Holding her close to his side as if afraid to let her go. She wrapped her own arm around his waist, grateful for his comforting presence. There was to be a victory feast the following evening of course. Tonight was for treating any wounded and celebrating quietly with family. Hiccup felt that this would be as good a time as any to give Astrid's family the news.

They had met with her parents together to explain about her leaving. Understandably, they hadn't handled it too well at first. Thank the gods that Ilweran was there too. His calming presence did much more to ease their minds than Astrid's questionable behaviour with Hiccup. Although her family was not immune to the sense of awe and wonder that Hiccup now evoked amongst the villagers. Her father and brothers had been on the island to witness the power of the Riders first-hand, after all.

Astrid was sure that her father was secretly filled with pride as he envisioned her joining the ranks of these mythical beings. What finally settled it was the sack of jewels and gold pieces that Hiccup offered them as compensation from the Order. Apparently that's where he had been when he'd left for those couple of days after she had bonded with Stormfly. Astrid had thought the bride price the Jorgenson's had paid for her was excessive. It now seemed quite reasonable compared with what Hiccup had brought.

It was easily five times the bride price for a chief's family. When she argued that she wasn't worth that much, Ilweran stepped in and confirmed that every rider was incomparably valuable and the compensation reflected that. He said the amount they offered was not extravagant, but customary. It still seemed ridiculous in her mind. Although her opinion may have been slightly biased. Possibly due to the bitter fact that her parents had sold her to Snotlout without a care. Yet now they hesitated to allow her to go with a man she truly loved because they were concerned for her. The dirty hypocrites.

Hiccup only returned to the cove to gather up the remainder of his supplies before returning to the village. He spent that night with her and her family, since Ilweran, Minden, and Eret were all currently residing in Stoick's house. Astrid sat by and watched as Hiccup joked and laughed with her brothers and father as if they had been doing this for years. Even though she was leaving this realm soon, it still made her happy to know that her lover and her family could get along so well. What had surprised her the most though, was her mother.

Astrid had grown up knowing that her mother had come to Berk from a distant land. Brenna Hofferson boasted a petite frame and medium tan skin tone that was very different from the woman of the north lands. Along with her softly curling blonde hair the colour of sunlight, delicately beautiful features, and slight accent, it all plainly displayed that she was not from around here. Astrid and her brothers had never thought much of it. Many people from the island had not been born here. Sailors would go out on the trade ships as single men, often to return with wives from another island. Astrid had always assumed that her mother had been one of these brides.

As they talked around the hearth, Hiccup had begun to open up a little more. Speaking of some of the places that he had been and the things he had seen. Her mother had been listening quietly, but she suddenly spoke up now. "So, you did you make it as far as Rome then. I had wondered..." Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Astrid and her brothers had never heard her mother speak of this. Astrid herself only knew of the place because of Hiccup's letters all those years ago. Hiccup looked the most surprised. He studied her mother intently. His expression inscrutable.

Finally he replied, in a deliberately calm tone, "yes, I did. I saw much of the empire while I was under the employ of Emperor Hadrian. Serving as a mercenary alongside his Imperial Guard." Hiccup and her mother locked eyes for a long moment. Everyone else in the room looking between the two of them in confusion. At last her mother broke the silence.

"That," she said quietly, "explains a lot." Hiccup nodded once. Clearly in confirmation of her thoughts rather than her mysterious words. Brenna Hofferson then rose from her chair and made towards Hiccup. At her approach, he too stood up. She pulled him into a tight motherly embrace as the rest of the family stared in confusion. Hiccup hesitating for only a second before wrapping his arms around the much shorter woman to return the hug.

Astrid was starting to remember something however. As a child, when Astrid had heard her mother speak of her homeland it was almost always the same. Although she would sometimes speak briefly of its richness and beauty, that was not common. Mostly Brenna had spoken of how, in the absence of dragons, the people had fought brutal battles with each other instead. Killing their neighbours over wealth, territory, or difference of religion. "Such senseless things to take a life for," her mother had told them. A look of deep sadness clouding her sky blue eyes.

It was the reason that, though Astrid knew that her mother was a competent warrior, she had never seen her raise a weapon in combat. Brenna claimed that she had seen enough violence in her youth and despised the thought of harming another creature because of it. Choosing not to even go out on the hunt for boars with their family. Despite being an exceptionally skilled archer. Astrid's mother could understand the pain that had shaped and moulded Hiccup into the man that he was now. Had very likely lived through similar events. She was the only one amongst them that could truly imagine what horrors he may have witnessed.

As Brenna released Hiccup, she placed her hands on either side of his face and gazed up into his eyes. "You have done well Hiccup. You may feel like a monster sometimes, but you have maintained your good heart through it all. I can see it in your face every time that you look at my daughter. Don't ever let that go. I am so proud of you."

At these words, something fractured behind Hiccup's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her mother and buried his head in her shoulder as she held him close again. Running her hands gently through his mop of auburn hair as she murmured to him in a strange language. Astrid had never heard her mother speak anything other than Norse before. Now, it sounded almost as if she was singing Hiccup some sort of foreign lullaby.

Her father had remained silent through the whole display. Suddenly he rose to his feet as well. Moving to stand beside his wife, he placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. _Of course Mom would have told Dad much more than us about her life before Berk,_ Astrid thought with dawning clarity. Finally Hiccup raised his head again. A soft smile gracing his handsome face. His eyes, radiant and complete orbs of emerald once more.

"Gratias tibi, Brenna," Hiccup said in that same strange language. His tongue seeming to roll and trill the letters around in a curiously sensual melody. His voice taking on a much more pronounced version of her mother's own accent. Brenna grinned up at him as a happy warmth lit up her dainty face.

"Te gratissimo omni, Cicaro*," her mother trilled back. Her words sounding just as unusual and melodical as Hiccup's had. He bowed his head to her in a show of respect before looking towards her husband.

When he met Troels' eyes, the older man smiled gently before pulling Hiccup into an embrace as well. "Take care of my daughter young man. Or you will have to answer to me," was all Troels said as he released him. Hiccup barked out a laugh.

"Yes, sir" he said with a mock salute. Everyone started laughing and the tension was broken. The rest of the night filled with easy banter and lighter topics. Although Astrid had taken advantage of a momentary lull in the conversation to ask Hiccup what the language was that he and her mother had spoken. "Latin," he said easily. "It is the most widely used dialect in the Roman Empire. Most everyone can speak it if they are from any of the provinces."

"So my mom is Roman," Astrid asked curiously. "She never told us where exactly she was from." Hiccup met her eyes for a moment, and she could see that he was deciding just how much he was allowed to tell her. Whatever he had glimpsed in her mother's mind was not really his to share, after all.

Finally he said, "for all intents and purposes, yes. Although the Roman Empire consists of various diverse groups of peoples from all different backgrounds. Being 'Roman' is more of a social identity, rather than an actual ethnic group. More accurately your mother is Greek, but her home was within one of the many provinces of the Roman Empire."

"The Roman Empire is really that big? Is it as big as the archipelago?" Astrid couldn't even comprehend how one governing body could rule over that much land. How do you keep tabs on that many people.

Hiccup shook his head, as a slight shadow rose up to darken his eyes. "It is much bigger than the lands of the archipelago, Astrid. With expansive military patrolled borders surrounding it that protect the citizens within from the barbarians lurking just beyond the gates." Then his mouth twisted into a startling grimace.

"At least, that is what they tell their people in order to justify their actions..." When she tried to get him to explain what he meant by that, he just shook his head again. That same dark shadow still haunting his gaze. Sensing that he was done talking about it for now, she moved her attention back to the rest of the family.

Eventually, Astrid had to admit that she was getting pretty tired. Finally standing up and proclaiming that she was going to bed. Astrid was somewhat surprised that her parents didn't even comment as she took Hiccup's hand and pulled him to his feet. Dragging him with her to her room as they all said goodnight. When Hiccup reached the door however, he paused after ducking across the threshold.

Following his gaze, she realized that he was staring at the sketches covering the wall behind her bed. Sketches that he had sent her in the years before he had left Midgard. His eyes were filled with wonder as he looked to her. "You kept them? All of them? All these years?"

"Of course I did. All of the letters that you sent me are safely hidden under a floorboard in here too. Whenever I felt like I was at my lowest over the last five years, I would take them out and read them again." Hiccup looked like he wanted to say something to that. Perhaps apologize for his absence? She wasn't sure, but she didn't need to hear it anyways. Walking back over to him, she pulled him towards her as she raised herself up to meet him. Pressing her lips to his. He returned the kiss before shooting one more glance at the wall of sketches.

Then he grinned down at her, "and you called me a romantic idiot." She laughed and punched him lightly before he pounced on her. Kissing her mouth hungrily as he gently pushed her back towards her bed. Somehow managing to not break the passionate kiss while pulling his own tunic off along the way and tossing it aside.

"You ARE the romantic idiot," she gasped against his mouth. Suddenly finding herself on her back, with her sleeping furs beneath her and a shirtless god above her. Wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him close, she smirked up at him. Running one hand over his toned chest while tracing his lower lip with the tip of a finger to give herself room to talk. "What was that thing you said to me right before our fight with the queen? You know, that thing that distracted me so much that a monstrous nightmare nearly killed me?"

"What? You mean 'stay safe'?" Hiccup replied with feigned confusion. Moving his lips to her jawline, he mumbled against her neck as he kissed his way slowly down towards her collar. His warm breath ghosting over her flesh and causing delicious tremors in her belly. "I am not sure why that would have distracted you so much..." he muttered dryly as he nibbled at her skin. Giggling and punching him again, Astrid simply shook her head as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"You know what I mean, dork," she growled quietly. Trying to collect her hopelessly scattered thoughts now. _Gods! Why did he have to be so good at this!_ She was not about to let him back out. _He had been the one to say it first and he was going to say it again now!_

One of his hands strayed under the bottom of her tunic. Brushing tingling trails of fire over her skin as he gazed down at her, making her shiver. Smirking, Hiccup let his voice drop into a sultry purr of pure velvet. "Oohhhh! You mean the part where I told you that I loved you..."

Her whole body seemed to shudder at his tone. Her breath catching in her throat as desire coursed through her. He watched her reaction for a moment with a slightly bemused expression. Then, with a roguish grin, he raised a hand and snapped his softly glowing fingers once. Next thing she knew, she was suddenly completely naked from the waist up. Her eyes flew wide in surprise. Before she could utter a shocked squeal though, he quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"Sorry mi'lady. I have just always wanted to try that," Hiccup chuckled against her mouth. Running his hand down over her now bare and goosebump covered skin. Gently circling one taut pink bud and coercing another lewd moan out of her as she arched her breast into his palm. She knew she was being far too loud and that her parents would probably hear her, but she just couldn't seem to control herself.

Opening her eyes, she saw his shining with a devilish green light. His mouth twisted up into a wicked smirk. "How in Hel's realm..." she started loudly, but he cut her off with a quick kiss.

Murmuring quietly, "magic is not only reserved for battling monsters, my dear. It works equally well for pleasure purposes." His words and tone wrung a breathy laugh out of her and she dragged him down to her. Claiming his mouth hungrily as he ground himself against her. Soft, lusty mewls escaping her lips, despite her best efforts.

When he pulled back this time, somehow his perfect elven features were shining through, despite the fact that he was still wearing his ring. His luminous green eyes seeming to peer straight into her soul as his gorgeous mouth pursed into a mockingly serious frown. Dropping his voice into a deep and sexy musical timbre, he scolded, "you are being terribly noisy mi'lady. Do not make me silence you as well as strip you. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. I remember now."

She had almost giggled, but his abrupt change of expression stopped her in her tracks. His already luminous eyes had suddenly begun to smoulder with the heat of the sun as the familiar predatory light filled them. Making her feel as if she may actually burst into flame just from his gaze alone. Switching back to that wonderfully luscious purr, he said softly, "I love you Astrid Hofferson. With everything that I am; and I always will. I am yours for eternity."

Then he quickly arranged his face into a look of feigned concern. "If you still want me, that is..." he asked gently. Allowing barely a hint of humour to leak through in his voice. Letting the words hang in the air between them. It took a few moments of simply gaping at him in shock for it to sink in. The ease with which he had said those words was astounding.

The delicious tone of his voice mixed with the painful perfection of his face and body instantly sent hot tongues of need searing through her veins. The absolute conviction he had spoken with devouring her sanity just as thoroughly as the cursed fire from Dragon Island. When she finally figured out how to breathe again, she cried out, "of course I want you!" Then instantly blushed a deep scarlet at her own surprising lack of volume control tonight.

With a wicked grin, exposing glistening white fangs, he leaned down to claim her lips again. Allowing his hands to wander down over her skin. Leaning back to follow their path with his glorious mouth. Placing tender kisses every few inches along her body until he reached the top of her leggings. Those same delicious trails of tingling fire coursing through her at every single spot his lips touched. Leaving her panting and moaning as she writhed beneath him.

"I love you too," she finally managed to gasp. Trying to raise herself up on her elbows so that she could see his face.

Looking up at her with a feral glint in his green eyes, he gave a soft chuckle before he began to work her leggings down. Gently nibbling the sensitive skin by her hip as he muttered against her stomach, "I know. Now, for the love of Thor, quiet down little missy or your father will skin me alive with a salt knife..."

_____

**A/N: Honestly, Stoick's part at the beginning of this chapter almost always made me want to cry every time that I read it during editing. It just feels so sad to me, especially the last few lines/paragraphs, but also the first few. I'm sure that this was exactly how Stoick would have felt all those years. The realization of what his tough parenting had done to his relationship with his son must have been incredibly painful. Especially for a father who really did love his son... he just didn't understand his boy, and he almost lost him forever because of it.**

**Cicaro* directly translates to 'shaver' in Latin, but it was often used as a term of endearment meaning 'darling' or 'dear one'. Ultimately, Hiccup is thanking Brenna for her comforting words and actions, and she is responding with the Latin equivalent of, "you're very welcome, darling." Adorable...**


	36. Epilogue 2

Last night had been wonderful. For the first time, Hiccup had been able to spend the entire night with Astrid. She had fallen asleep snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. Her golden hair fanning out over his shoulder and arm while the soft perfume of lavender invaded his senses. The mass of silk glinting softly in the pale moonlight. The strands of it appearing more silver than gold. Her perfect lips carrying a delicate smile as her easy breaths ghosted over his skin. Wafting him with her same potent scent of sunshine, citrus, and cinnamon. He had simply lain there. Holding her and watching her sleep. Having no need to keep busy or move around for once.

As an elf, he was perfectly capable of staying motionless as a statue for hours on end. His brain was usually far too busy to allow him to waste his nights like that though. Not last night. Last night, he had felt only a peaceful serenity and an overwhelming stillness. Content to just be, for once. Waking her up with a gentle kiss as the sun began to rise outside the window, he had managed to coerce her into another round of lovemaking before heading out for his usual early morning flight. Just another perk of spending the night at her side. Toothless had rolled his eyes and grumbled at him grouchily for showing up late, but Hiccup just laughed as he vaulted into the saddle mid stride.

The whole next day was filled with preparations for the feast. Everyone was in high spirits and everywhere Hiccup went, someone would smile and wave at him. Or they would stop him for a casual conversation. It had indeed been a strange emotional ride during his time here. First he was the terrifying and unknown Scáth Rothaí. Dragon Rider and probable draugr from Helheim that the women fantasized over, but the people still all generally tried to avoid. Carrying on a forbidden relationship with Astrid and hating himself for it.

After he had revealed himself and beaten Snotlout at the duel, he became Hiccup the Promising. The lost heir, finally returned home. Bigger, stronger, and more 'everything' than they could have ever dared hope for. The village welcoming him back with open arms as if they had always known that he was worth something. Finally able to cast away his secondary disguise and spend time openly with Astrid. Then he had brutally murdered a man in full view of the village.

It didn't matter that the council of chiefs had absolved him of any crimes. Didn't matter that the man was a disgusting criminal. The villagers were still nervous of him, and rightfully so. He was no longer a possible draugr from Helheim, but that didn't make him any less dangerous than one. They had shied away from him and pulled their children back inside their homes when he had passed. He was used to this type of behaviour as the Dark Rider in the Order, so it didn't really bother him. The only part that did was Astrid's reaction.

She had honestly been afraid of him for a time. It was unfortunate, but unavoidable. He was sure that there would be many more times in the near future that she would feel the exact same way. He openly admitted that she would absolutely have good reason to. Too bad this knowledge didn't make the experience any easier to bear. She had come around eventually at least, even if the villagers were still afraid of him. Now everything had culminated into a strange combination of fear and pride.

The Vikings were treating he and Ilweran as if they were gods among mortals. Although he wasn't really surprised after their open displays of magic, it was still somewhat annoying. Tuffnut, if fact, had taken to trailing him all morning. Bowing down before Hiccup and fawning over him. As if Hiccup was the living embodiment of every one of Tuff's wildest dreams come true. Ruff had eventually turned up as well. Instead of saving Hiccup, as he had hoped, she had simply joined in with Tuffnut's antics.

Finally, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. "What in Helheim is wrong with you two? Did Cami convince you guys to eat some sort of toxic berries in the woods, and now you are hallucinating and losing your collective mind as you slowly die?" He stopped in the centre of the square and crossed his arms impatiently. Glaring down at them with his most menacing scowl.

"Nope, not this time," Tuff stated with a grin. Completely unaffected by Hiccup's brooding and ferocious gaze. If anything, his grin got even wider. "It's just that it's not every day you get to bask in the radiant glow of the true face of chaos. I bet you could destroy anything you wanted, with just a snap of your fingers..." Tuff actually choked back a sob at this point as he snapped his own fingers dramatically. Hiccup fighting back a laugh as he cocked a brow at Tuff in exasperation.

With a sniffle, the male twin gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry H. Oops, I mean, your heroic-ness. It's just... your crazy powers of destruction are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he finished. Wiping a tear from his cheek as he stared at Hiccup in wonder.

"Ya, it was fantastic! You're like a god! I can't believe we were lucky enough to get to watch an actual son of Loki in action!" Ruff added with a wild flourish as both twins nodded enthusiastically. Hiccup just couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped him at her words.

 _"They think I'm both a hero and a son of Loki..."_ he shot at Toothless. The thought made him chuckle again as the night fury rasped a laugh at his blood brother. _"That is equal parts hilarious and ironic..."_

"Are you actually crying Tuffnut?" Hiccup finally scoffed in disbelief. "Oh my Thor, you two are ridiculous. Listen to me! I am not a god, and I am not a son of Loki. I am just Hiccup. If you two remember anything about me, you would know that I have always been excellent at destroying things. Now, I have somewhere I need to be. Can you guys please stop following me for at least a little while," he asked dryly. A hint of humour colouring his tone.

"Whatever you say Master Lokison," they both repeated as they bowed low to him again. Muttering to each other as they walked away. Rolling his eyes with another chuckle, Hiccup watched them go for a moment, before making his way to Astrid's house. Honestly, the twins were not the only ones acting weird today. Most of the Vikings were treating him as if he really was something special.

It made him intensely uncomfortable when they had all started referring to him as Hiccup the Hero. He simply wasn't a hero. What he had done to the queen wasn't noble or heroic. What it had been, was dark and twisted. Unleashing his inner demons on her, he had taken control of her mind before wiping her from existence. Using the most cruel means that he had in his arsenal to do it.

He could have just killed her. Ended her immortal life before stealing her essence to add to his own well of power, but no. He had chosen to destroy all of her instead. Even going so far as to burn the lingering shadow of her essence from the worlds. Something that was never attempted in the arcane arts. Despite being unimaginably difficult and dangerous as it usually required more energy than the caster could supply, it was also considered the worst punishment of all. To not exist in any form was unimaginable.

There could be no afterlife for the Red Death now. In short, he had become as evil as her at that moment. Also unfortunate, but unavoidable. Once again he thanked Bríghid and her wisdom for teaching him how to properly shield himself. Riders that received training from the Order did not learn how to channel dark essence away from themselves as one simply wasn't to use dark magics. It was forbidden.

Now he needed to have the dreaded talk with his father. He was bringing Astrid along as a buffer, just in case. He wasn't sure how his father was going to react to him after his defeat of the queen. Stoick hadn't said a word to anyone on the ship as he had gazed back at the eerily empty beach of the island. Not even a bone fragment remaining of the gigantic monster that had once been. Would his father hate and fear him now? Or would he hero worship him instead like the rest of the villagers? As it turned out, Hiccup's fears were unfounded.

As soon as his father had opened the door to see his son standing there, he had pulled him into a fierce hug. When he finally let Hiccup go he was smiling widely. He beckoned them in and they found Gobber already waiting in the main room. The talk that followed wasn't anything like Hiccup had expected. Stoick apologized to him for all the years of neglect. He had apparently carried the burden of shame for the last ten years that he had been the one to chase Hiccup away. Glad that he could ease some of his father's torment, Hiccup told him the truth. Or at least close to it.

"I did leave at first because I was worried about your reaction to Toothless. That does not really matter though. Since I am a bonded rider, the Order would have tracked me down eventually anyways. I was always going to have to leave Midgard, Dad." His father's eyebrows shot almost to his hairline when he said this. Laughing at the look on his and Gobber's faces, Hiccup said kindly, "where do you think I learned to use magic? Certainly not around here!"

He felt Astrid shift slightly beside him at this half-truth, but she kept her silence. They didn't need to know everything about his life. If he told his father of his travels now, it would just raise uncomfortable questions that he would rather not answer. Thankfully Gobber broke the tension for him.

"You know, I was wonderin' who ya got to enchant tha' magical axe you gave ta Astrid. Never would'a guessed tha' it was you tha' did it. Not sure how Gothi managed ta keep tha' from me. Tha' woman's tricky as they come," he offered with a grin. "Still, I shoulda figured it out myself, I guess. Bloody impressive my boy! Ya always were too smart fer this realm anyways. Jus' don' you be goin' off withou' sendin' word ta us again! Ya hear me?" He gave Hiccup and Astrid both a stern look as Stoick chuckled.

Looking over at Astrid for a moment, Hiccup smiled mischievously at the two older men. "I know it is not really Order sanctioned, but I might have a way. As long as Astrid is not going to rat me out to the Council when we get back." Astrid was slightly confused by his words, but shrugged playfully all the same. At this Hiccup held out one hand and said "Moina." A dark shape began to materialize in his palm. He watched with some satisfaction as they all gasped with shock (including Astrid), as the sleek falcon appeared in his hand. The bird then fluttering up to land on his shoulder and nuzzle into his hair.

"This" he gestured to the falcon with a fond smile, "is my familiar. His name is Lintiëram, which means Swift Wing. He is able to travel freely between realms and can carry messages quite easily." With a wave of his hand and a flash of green, Hiccup produced two perfect replicas of the falcon's beautiful wing feathers. He then offered them to his father and Gobber. "Take these. If you need to get a message to me before Lint shows up, you can call him. All you need to do is hold the feather and say his name."

Stoick gaped in shock at his son with the bird on his shoulder, then looked at the magic feather now in his hand. "Lint-ee-a-rom" he said slowly, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word. At this the falcon lifted off from Hiccup's shoulder and came to rest on Stoick's knee instead. Gazing at him expectantly. Reaching out a careful and trembling hand, Stoick lightly touched the birds sleek feathers. Gaining confidence when the falcon simply closed his eyes and leaned into Stoick's touch. Then he smiled sadly at his son.

"I know that you can't stay, Hiccup. I guess a part of me already knew that and I just didn't want to accept it, but you don't belong here son. I can see that now. You were never meant to remain tied to this tiny island. Spending your days solving the minor gripes of the villagers, when there is something so much bigger out there for you. I just...need to tell you before you go..." Stoick seemed to be grasping for the right words. Never being one to express his feelings verbally. Instead of filling the gap in the conversation, or making a silly joke like he always used to, Hiccup simply waited patiently for his father to find his own way there.

With a last steadying breath, Stoick met Hiccup's eyes straight on. "I am so proud of you son. The man you have become as well as the boy that you used to be. I always was and I always will be. I did and do love you. I was just never very good at showing it. Can you forgive me?"

Hiccup smiled widely at his stubborn old man. "There is nothing to forgive Dad. I always knew that you loved me. I just always felt that I did not deserve it. I am not even sure that I do now, but it does not really matter because I love you too." Then he looked fondly over at the old blacksmith that had been his only friend and mentor for years. Looking out for him and parenting him. Even now, despite the fact that Hiccup was a grown man.

"You too Gobber. I love you, you crazy old man. I am going to miss you both when we leave tomorrow, but I will try to come back someday soon. Now take on a new apprentice already or the village will fall to ruin once you cannot run the forge anymore!" They all burst out laughing at that as Gobber shrugged.

"If I can fin' someone worth teachin', I will. I was actually thinkin' that I would use Inferno. The first one that can figure out how in Thor's name ya made tha' bloody thing, gets tha job." Hiccup chuckled at that. Grinning his understanding at the old smith. Once you've trained a protégée, it's difficult to start over fresh with a bumbling newborn to the trade. If someone could demonstrate that they possessed real talent in understanding complex ideas, it would make it worth the effort in the end.

For a brief moment, Hiccup had wondered if he should tell his father about Valka. It just never felt like the right moment though. The knowledge of his willingly absent wife's existence would likely hurt Stoick even more than it had bothered Hiccup. Honestly, since leaving the sanctuary over two years ago, Hiccup had given very little thought to his mother and what she was doing. The fact that she had chosen to stay away, rather than come to Berk with Minden, was just more proof that Valka was not done running. Maybe she would never be.

For well over twenty years, she had not been a part of their lives. It was difficult to find a place for her in it now, even though Hiccup had already chosen to put the past behind them. He just didn't know where she fit into his world. One day he would find a way to make it work, as she was a great ally in the protection of the dragons. Perhaps that day was almost here. Now that Berk was no longer at war with the beasts. Still, until Valka was ready to face down her own demons, Hiccup would not inflict that same confusion or pain on his father.

 _Once they were in Alfheim he would tell Astrid about it,_ Hiccup thought with a sigh. It was not as if he was helping to conceal Valka's faults, after all. He just didn't want to hurt his dad now. Not when he was already in the process of saying goodbye to his only son. Casting these depressing thoughts aside, Hiccup smiled warmly at his father as he joined back in the conversation. Astrid, noticing his brief lapse in focus, shot him a curious glance, but said nothing as she turned to laugh at a comment that Gobber had made.

Everyone was still grinning and laughing as Hiccup and Astrid got up to leave. Hugging and smiling as Gobber and Stoick saw the two of them to the door. Lintiëram swooping out before them as Hiccup opened it. As soon as they were outside, Astrid started to bombard him with questions about his familiar. How did he summon it? Would she ever have one? Would hers be a falcon too, or would it be something else? He chuckled softly and set to discussing the complicated rules of familiars with her as they made their slow way up to Gothi's hut to say goodbye.

The wizened healer had been a constant support for both of them. Patiently, or forcefully when it came to Hiccup, guiding them through their most difficult periods over the last few months. Astrid had found it absolutely hysterical when Hiccup had told her about Gothi walloping him with her staff; more than once... Clearly she was picturing the tiny and stooped old woman, waving her stick threateningly at a seven foot tall beast of a man, without a single shred of fear. Still, Gothi's steadfast belief that he and Astrid were meant to be together was probably one of the main reasons that they were here now. Walking hand in hand across the square and hopelessly in love with each other.

***

That evening the mead hall was packed to bursting. It seemed that every Viking on the island had come to participate in the festivities. Hiccup had stayed with Astrid the entire time, refusing to sit at the head table. He was not technically the heir anymore so he could get away with it. Cami had managed to weasel her own way out of it too. This meant that the whole group was packed around the same table again. Making it feel almost like any other communal meal, instead of a victory feast. Astrid was glad. They were leaving tomorrow, and she had no desire to spend a formal banquet separated from half of her friends for most of the night.

Now the food was gone and the mead was flowing. Astrid had noticed that both Hiccup and Ilweran never ate meat and rarely partook in much mead or ale. Hiccup had told her that the lack of meat was just an elf thing. As for the drink, Hiccup claimed that she would understand once she had spent some time around elven liquors. Astrid had never really enjoyed getting drunk, so his sobriety didn't seem strange to her. Besides, the other Vikings were drinking more than enough of the stores without their help.

As the alcohol content of the people went up, the formality went down. Tables and tribes blending together. By the time Tuffnut started on his fifth tankard of mead, he had taken to pestering Hiccup. Begging him to destroy something. Hiccup was studiously attempting to ignore his pleas. However, when Tuff and Ruff threw their plates up into the air, trying to goad Hiccup into some magic, Astrid watched with shocked humour as both Hiccup and Ilweran pointed softly glowing fingers at them. Causing the plates to explode into a shower of fine dust that rained down on the surrounding tables.

"I think I hit mine first," Hiccup grinned at Ilweran as the twins started cheering.

Ilweran had just begun to protest when Tuff cut across him. "Who cares! That was AWESOME!" Vikings at surrounding tables yelled their agreement and clanked their mugs together, as their table erupted into hysterical laughter. Astrid nudging Hiccup in the ribs as she shot a smirk at Ilweran.

"Show offs," she teased them. Earning her two wicked grins from perfect lips. Their handsome faces alight with childish humour. _Gods they really are adorable,_ she couldn't help thinking as she realized that she would be spending eternity with these two beautiful jokers. _Lucky me,_ she added smugly with a wide grin of her own.

After a while, occasional bursts of song started ringing through the hall. People had already begun to concoct a new Edda to commemorate the battle of the Red Death. Astrid's favourite however was still the recent Edda that had started circulating after the duel between Hiccup and Snotlout. The people had definitely taken some creative liberties with that one. It was now 'The Naked Duel of Berk' and the song version wasn't exactly the way Astrid remembered the real thing. The Boggies, especially, tended to sing this one more enthusiastically than the rest.

There was a time long ago when Hiccup would have blushed crimson and hidden his face upon hearing these suggestive songs. Especially since the song was about him this time. These days he would just chuckle softly or stand up and offer a sarcastic bow. Thinking back, she still remembered his blushing discomfort when he had returned to present her with her axe only five years ago. Now he just seemed to radiate a cool confidence, bordering on arrogance. After another rousing chorus of 'The Naked Duel' Astrid decided to ask him about it.

"It is not that I do not get embarrassed anymore Astrid. I definitely do. I have gained more confidence over the years, certainly, but I still get uncomfortable. Frequently. It is just that elves do not blush. Even my fancy ring cannot change that." He had spoken softly, so as not to be overheard by the others.

Still, Ilweran and Minden who were sitting across from them, picked up his words with their exceptional hearing. Minden nodded in confirmation as she quietly added, "he's right. I have not blushed a single time in my life despite being only a quarter elf. I've never cried either. Not even when my mom died, though I desperately wanted to. Everyone used to think it was very strange when I was growing up, but it has just always been the norm for me. You'll get used to it too."

Ilweran offered a reassuring smile as he reached out to place his hand over Astrid's where it was resting on the table top. "It is true, you will get used to it after a while. Just because elves cannot cry or blush does not mean that we do not still feel sad or embarrassed. We just show it in other ways. I never knew that elves were unusual until I started spending time around the other races." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to Cami, who was sitting to his other side, of course.

Astrid grew quiet as she pondered this unsettling notion for a while. It was such a small and insignificant thing to get upset about, really. What did it matter if she couldn't blush or cry anymore? She had never been very fond of those telling crimson glows that displayed discomfort. Nor of the blubbering and awkward waterworks that were more often triggered by anger than by sadness.

No, it was not the loss of these small emotional displays that upset her. It was more the bigger fear of the unknown. How much of her life was going to change now? Not just big, drastic things, like her fertility and her life span. Or the blatantly obvious things like her physical abilities and her appearance. Little things that she had always taken for granted may just slip away one day too, without her even noticing.

When she finally got to come back and see her family, would they even recognize her? Would she even recognize herself? Who would she be once everyone else was dead and gone? Would she still be a Hofferson when there was no one left to remember that name?

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist. Pulling herself out of her depressing thoughts, she gazed up into Hiccup's worried green eyes. "I wish that I could offer you some small shred of comfort Astrid. Lie and tell you that nothing is going to change. I am not going to though, because it would not be the truth. I will tell you that most of the changes will be gradual. Giving you plenty of time to grow accustomed to them. I can also promise that the person you are inside will not change; even as your body and mind do. I will be here to remind you of that fact. Every step of the way."

Leaning into his embrace with a sigh, she said "Thank you Hiccup. I'm counting on that." He dragged her onto his lap to hold her closer as she let her gaze wander over their group. So many people that she had known her whole life as well as new friends she had just met. She wondered idly what would happen to them all now that the dragon raids were over. What would they do with all the extra time they were going to have? It was then that she noticed what she had failed to see before.

Her life was not the only one that was changing. Looking around at the group she saw Heather and Eret lost in their own conversation. Gazing deep into each other's eyes. They were probably holding hands under the table. She also noticed that Minden and Snotlout were sitting unusually close together. Stealing covert glances when they thought that no one was looking. Turning her face back to Hiccup's she saw him smile softly at her, his green eyes shining.

"You are right. A lot of people are going to be facing some big decisions and changes in the near future. Seems you and I were not the only ones to fall in love this summer." _I really need to put up some mental barriers against this boy!_ Astrid thought grumpily as she felt the blush rising up her cheeks. _Okay, maybe she wouldn't miss that after all._

Still, she smiled with him as she looked back at their friends. When she met Ilweran's gaze, he smiled at her too before rolling his eyes in the direction of his daughter and Snotlout. Astrid laughed and snuggled in tighter to Hiccup's chest. Content to spend the rest of the evening just like this.


	37. Epilogue 3

**Thank you so much to everyone that has taken the time to read my story so far, and an extra special thank you to those that left kudos on it! :) It means a lot to me :)**

______

The morning after the feast dawned with a distinct taste of sweet and sour. Now that the Red Death had been defeated it was time for the allies to head back to their own islands. New treaties would be drawn up and signed at The Thing next year, but right now it was time for tearful goodbyes.

The fear and uncertainty of the looming battle had brought the tribes together in a way they had never thought possible. They were all returning home with deeper ties to each other. As well as the knowledge that they were released from the constant threat of dragon raids. They also now had their own troops of highly skilled dragon riders to protect them from any other threat that may come along.

During the night, the call of "raid" had been sounded as a group of dragons were spotted flying towards the village. It had turned out to be a false alarm however. There were indeed dragons coming to Berk, but not to raid. The wild dragons that had now been freed from the queen had come to seek a new home with their rescuers. Astrid was only slightly surprised as she watched the Vikings welcome them with open arms.

Now that it was morning, the refugee dragons were being divided up amongst the tribes. Everyone offering space and resources to shelter them. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ilweran had called a final meeting at the academy. Apparently they still had one last lesson they wanted to teach the riders before leaving. As Astrid walked to the academy with Minden and the boys, she kept trying to pester them to tell her what they had planned, but no matter how hard she tried they kept their silence. A familiar wicked gleam in their gorgeous eyes. They were clearly up to something.

When they got there it was to find the floor covered with an assortment of beautiful new weapons. Every single one of them bearing the telltale decorations of Hiccup's own work. After allowing everyone to gape longingly at the arrangement for a while, he laughed and said, "these are for you. Consider them a graduation present. They will not break or loose their edge easily and will resist the natural decay of time. Pick whichever one suits you the best to keep as your own. The remainders will be divided up between the tribal chiefs for future riders."

Astrid stood to the side and watched everyone clamber to grab their favourite from the array. Her axe was already a perfect weapon. Even stronger than those Hiccup had made for the riders, and his own shield magic woven into it gave her a constant feeling of safety and love. Kept him with her wherever she went. No, she had no desire for a new axe. Ever. Instead, she leaned closer to Hiccup and asked, "when in Hel's name did you find the time to make all of these?"

He gave her one of his shifty sideways glances. "Well, remember all those nights that I was avoiding you. I was using that time to make these."

This seemed like a very reasonable answer to Astrid. Until she took another look at just how many weapons there were. "You made every single one of these over the span of a couple weeks in between training and sleeping," she asked him skeptically.

"Maybe..." he hedged. She gave him a look. "Can we talk about this later? Ilweran and I really do have something planned for the day and it will be terribly distracting for me if I upset you right now." Astrid crossed her arms huffily at his words, but conceded. Hiccup just laughed as Ilweran stepped forward to address the riders.

"Now that you all have your fancy new weapons, we are going to do something a little different today. The final lesson that you must learn is humility. Hiccup and myself both feel that the best way to do this is by breaking in those weapons with a little sparring match..." Everyone looked at him in alarm and began muttering quietly. Were they really going to be expected to spar each other with these extremely sharp blades? How was that going to teach them anything except how to find Gothi's hut? Ilweran's next words shocked everyone into silence. "...Against us."

The riders all shot confused looks at each other. Even Astrid was surprised. _They were going to spar against Hiccup and Ilweran? They wouldn't stand a chance!_ She watched as many of the riders cast distinctly nervous glances in Hiccup's direction. He just grinned evilly at them as Ilweran continued.

"This match will be a little different than what you are used to. Not only will we be using real weapons, but it will also be no-holds-barred. Try to avoid debilitating injuries. Minor flesh wounds are acceptable and can be healed. Loss of life is a little trickier to remedy." There were a few chuckles at this, but most were just turning a greyish-green from nerves.

Ilweran turned and motioned to Minden. She stepped forward to join him, a sword sheathed on her hip. "The first spar will be all of you, against Minden and myself." Astrid watched as everyone visibly relaxed at this. Although most still looked a tad nervous at what sort of nasty trickery the terrifying trio might be hiding up their sleeves.

Tuffnut's voice rang out through the silence. "Don't worry guys," he said comfortingly, as he waved his shiny new mace around as if making practice swings. "Mace-y and I have got this!"

"You're an idiot..." Ruff exclaimed before shoving her brother. Tuff punched her and she kicked him back, before both of them began to cackle with wicked laughter. Shaking her head as she watched the twins, even Astrid felt a smile beginning to form on her face before she quickly reigned it back in. All twenty of them against two. It should be relatively easy. Granted Minden and Ilweran must be excellent soldiers if they were willing to do this, but the odds were still in the riders' favour by pure numbers alone. Although she did think that it was slightly strange for Minden to be fighting alongside Ilweran, instead of Hiccup.

As if he had read her mind, Ilweran smirked at the group. "I bet you are all wondering why Hiccup is not fighting, am I right? Well, the answer is simple. After his little tantrum at the nest, which one of you would like to run in, blade drawn, and chance your luck with him first?" He glanced around as if looking for a volunteer, but nobody moved. "No one?.. That is what we thought too, so Minden graciously accepted the challenge," he finished with a grin.

 _That certainly makes sense,_ Astrid thought with a chuckle. It would be awfully hard to teach them anything if they were all too afraid to spar. Meeting Ilweran's grin with her own, she watched the Vikings all glance at Hiccup nervously again. He just winked at them. A wicked gleam shining in his forest green eyes.

Going over to join the rest of the riders as they formed a quick strategy, Astrid watched Hiccup move to gather up the remaining weapons and remove them from the arena. Then he went and stood off to the side, reclining against the wall and crossing his arms and ankles. His posture was distinctly relaxed and it gave Astrid a moment of worry. He didn't look concerned for his friends at all. Chancing a glance at Ilweran and Minden, she watched as they both drew their swords.

Ilweran's was the beautiful white and gold blade they had seen once before. Minden's was the same bright pinks and greens as her dragon and looked to be Hiccup's work. Both of them muttered something and ran a finger down the blade. Golden magic flaring to coat the sharp edge. _So Minden can use magic too?_ Astrid thought in wonder. _Should she be worried about them using magic during the spar? That hardly seemed fair..._

All the riders made their way to the middle of the arena and circled the two in the centre. The plan was to attack from all sides at once in the hopes of at least some of the strikes getting through their defences. There was just no way that two people could block twenty all by themselves. Astrid knew that Ilweran and Minden were ridiculously fast, but even elves couldn't see out the back of their heads. At Snotlout's signal, the riders all attacked.

Ilweran and Minden were so fast that it was hard to follow their movements. Despite having twenty opponents, no one seemed to be able to land a blow on them. They spun and dodged with impressive grace. Almost seeming to dance instead of fight. Working as a perfectly flawless team, they struck out at the horde of vikings with carefully controlled blows. Each one defending their own ground as well as protecting their partner. Easily halting any progress that the riders may have achieved through the element of suprise.

Astrid realized, as she watched this, that they had been using those spells to dull their swords so that they would not hurt any of the riders. They had no fear of the blades their opponents carried. Only of the damages their own could inflict. How stupid they had been to assume an easy win. How foolish they were to believe that Ilweran and Minden would have even agreed to this in the first place, if they had not already known that they would be victorious.

One by one the riders fell. Astrid charged in again. Knowing that it was futile, but refusing to let her team down, she swung her axe at Minden's chest. Minden simply knocked the axe aside before dropping into a spinning kick. With a swipe of her leg she brought Astrid to the ground as she raised her sword to block Tuff's wild mace swing that was coming for her head. Reaching out with her left hand to grab the shaft of Snotlout's atgeir before it could connect with her shoulder.

Still holding the atgeir, she followed up with a hard blow to Astrid's chest from the flat of her sword, before Astrid could even get her axe up to block it. All while somehow using her right leg to place a hard kick to Tuff's diaphragm. Dropping the man instantly. Then she pulled Snot forward and off balance using the shaft of the atgeir. Tripping him up and sending him sprawling, before tossing his weapon far beyond his reach. A kick to the ribs later, and Snotlout was down for good.

Astrid was left lying on the ground, winded and gasping through the pain of what felt like more than one broken rib. Watching Snot gasp and moan while Tuffnut wheezed and clutched at his stomach. Muttering, "oh, I am hurt. I am very much hurt," as he rolled around on the ground.

Others were suffering similar fates, or else were knocked unconscious by strikes to the head. After the last rider when down from a pommel to the temple, Ilweran and Minden casually rose from their fighting stances. Removing the dulling spells and sheathing their blades. Then they stood by to wait as everyone came to or struggled to their feet. Hiccup walked over and placed his hand on Astrid's side. He muttered a word, which was followed by a warm tingle through her ribs and a brief burst of green light. Afterwards she found that she could breath easily again.

Helping her to her feet, Hiccup asked, "all better?" She nodded her thanks to him and chanced a look at Minden. The girl just shrugged at her and mouthed "sorry" as her father began to address the riders again.

"Humility is only gained when you realize that no matter how good you think you are, there is always someone better than you. A better fighter. A better strategist. A stronger soldier. That does not mean that you give up. It only helps you to resist the disease that is arrogance. Arrogance causes you to underestimate your opponent; and you will lose." Here he allowed his gaze to rest on Snotlout, who blushed crimson and glanced at Hiccup. "Luckily for all of you, you can now nurse your injuries and your pride as you are only required to watch the next spar."

At Astrid's confused look, Hiccup grinned again. Removing his sword sheaths, he passed them to her. "Would you mind holding these for just a moment," he asked calmly. That same mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. Holding her hands out, she took the swords in their sheaths, careful to stay far away from the hilts. Then she lost all capacity for thought as Hiccup casually pulled his tunic off. Holding the thin dragon-scale garment out to her with a chuckled, "trade you?" When she simply stood there gaping at him, mouth hanging slightly open, he chuckled again before gently taking his swords out of her hand. Draping his tunic over her still comically outstretched arms instead.

"Whaaaa..." was the best should could get out as she watched him replace the swords over his now bare torso. The combination of crossed leather and buckles over toned muscle was an unreasonably delicious sight. It really wasn't fair to woman-kind. No matter how many times she saw him naked it never ceased to steal every last shred of her coherency. He was just too beautifully perfect. At least she could see that all of the other girls were doing the same thing so she didn't look like the only lusty idiot here.

Hiccup simply smirked at her, flashing her a glimpse of his wickedly sharp teeth. Curling a finger under her chin and gently pushing her mouth closed, he leaned down to place a soft kiss against her lips. "Minden's sword cannot cut through my armour," he explained, as if this was only obvious. "How else are we supposed to know if she manages to land a blow on me?" Then he stepped away from her before her mind could comprehend what he had said.

He was sauntering calmly towards Ilweran and Minden in the centre of the arena. The large black night fury twisting sinuously on his broad back. Wide wings protruding intriguingly from underneath his sword sheaths. All the riders stared at him for a moment longer before quickly shuffling off to the sides. Astrid moving to join them. Still trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

Sitting herself down beside Ruffnut, she watched Hiccup stop before the other two. As they looked on, the trio in the centre all bowed to each other. Then Ilweran and Minden drew their swords, not bothering to dull them this time, before stepping back from Hiccup. Leaving him shirtless and alone in the centre of the arena. That was when his words finally clicked in her sluggish mind.

"No..." she gasped quietly. Putting one hand over her mouth in horror and clutching convulsively at Ruff's arm with the other. Ruff glanced at her in confusion, before the sudden dawning light of realization began to shine in her eyes too. Both of them looking on in shocked fear at what was about to happen. Certain that they were about to watch Hiccup get cut to ribbons. Sure, he was incredibly fast, but so were the other two, and they had armour on. He was as unprotected as a newborn babe!

Hiccup reached up and drew his own blades. Running a finger over first one, and then the other. Dulling them with his emerald magic. Still Ilweran and Minden had not dulled their own swords, which looked even more wickedly sharp now that Hiccup was bare from the waist up. Without a hint of fear, a predatory smirk growing on his handsome face, Hiccup twirled his blades once before widening his stance. His golden skin looking perfectly smooth and incredibly vulnerable in the early morning light. "Come and get me" he said, and there was a distinct tone of mirth in his voice.

Astrid wanted to scream as the reality of the spar swirled around in her mind. _He's going to fight them alone? With no armour on; and they aren't even dulling their blades! Oh my gods, he's going to die! They just beat twenty riders without receiving a single scratch, and now he is going to fight them with dulled swords and no shirt! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods..._ She was pulled roughly from her thoughts as the father and daughter team ran forwards with a yell to begin the fight.

It was unbelievable. She had thought that Minden and Ilweran were fast. They were nothing compared to Hiccup. He and his swords moved so quickly that they both blurred out at times, even completely disappearing at others. The two blondes kept up a relentless onslaught of blows, seeking any opening. Somehow Hiccup blocked every single one while still managing to deliver strikes of his own.

The beautiful, night black blades twirled and flashed through the air. The sound of clashing metal was ringing through the arena as steel hit steel in invisible strikes. The strength of the impacts sounding like thunder claps. Clearly, the father and daughter team had been significantly holding themselves back with the riders.

Ilweran and Minden were not helpless though. Far from it. They parried many of his attacks before striking out with their own. Grunts of pain could be heard as dulled blade connected with soft body. Each of them trying to get around behind Hiccup's defences, or teaming up to try and catch him off guard. They seemed to be everywhere at once. Astrid holding her breath and wringing Hiccup's tunic nervously in her hands, just waiting to hear a hiss or cry from him. Surely he could not keep this up forever without getting hurt. The rest of the riders simply looked on in undisguised shock at the display of skill happening before them.

There was a brief moment where Astrid thought that Minden was going to gore him. Her deceptively lovely pink and green blade coming towards his exposed ribs with blinding speed. At the last second, he thrust one of his own swords between his body and the deadly sharp edge of hers. A loud crash echoing around the stone walls as he blocked her sword with the flat of his. Pushing it back towards her before making a slice at her legs, forcing her to jump back or risk having her knees taken out. Allowing Astrid to ALMOST breathe again...

Despite her fear for him, watching him fight like this was beginning to stir a different kind of feeling in Astrid, however. His graceful movements and feral smile causing the familiar heat to bloom in her core. He was absolutely perfect and absolutely deadly; _and he's all mine!_ She couldn't help the self-satisfied smile that grew on her face. Watching the flawless golden body glide around the other two.

His perfectly toned muscles were chording and bunching in a rippling dance of raw power. The charcoal black night fury standing out stark and menacing against his skin. Every movement carefully controlled. Every blow softened just enough. Ruffnut shot a quick glance at her then, her face alight with lusty envy. She quirked one humorous brow at the hungry expression on Astrid's face and grinned widely, before turning eagerly back to the match.

Finally, with a twisting motion of one sword that was too fast for her human eyes, Hiccup disarmed Minden. Then he brought the pommel of his other sword around to strike her in the temple. Raising the first blade again to block an overhand blow from her father at the same time. Minden dropped like a stone. A few more seconds and Ilweran's sword went flying to lodge itself in the wall of the arena. The insane battle coming to an abrupt end with Hiccup's blades resting against either side of Ilweran's neck. The blonde man held up his hands in surrender as he chuckled and Hiccup promptly lowered his swords with an easy smile.

He removed the dulling spells from them and returned them to their sheaths as Ilweran crossed the arena to retrieve his own sword. Then Hiccup knelt down to check on Minden, but she was already starting to wake up. "You asshole" she muttered, rubbing her head as he helped her to her feet. As he stood with his arm outstretched, Astrid noticed a line of red over his ribs with a small trickle of blood running down from it. So Minden had managed to cut him! It didn't look overly deep, but it was pretty long. Not even seeming to feel the wound at all, Hiccup simply grinned at Minden.

"To be fair you did break my girlfriend's ribs and I am pretty sure that you managed to knick mine as well. I would say that we are even." She muttered mutinously, but then shrugged. A huge smile breaking across her shapely lips when she noticed his bleeding side.

"YES!" She cried exuberantly. Pumping one fist in the air in triumph. "I did it! I wounded the mighty Hiccup Haddock! My heroic deeds shall go down in history!"

"It is barely even a scratch, princess. No need to get so excited. It is not like you actually beat me..." Hiccup taunted with a deliberately cocky grin, as Ilweran walked back over to them and patted his daughter on the shoulder in a consoling gesture.

"Whatever! This is just a start. I'll beat you one of these days, Haddock! Just you wait," she grumbled, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. They turned back to the dumbstruck Vikings sitting along the arena wall. Most were still gaping open-mouthed at the three warriors. Astrid couldn't help but think, _no wonder he didn't agree to spar with me that day at the academy. He would have destroyed me in front of the whole tribe before I could even blink._

Raising to her feet, she made her way over to Hiccup, just as he was about to heal his cut. Grabbing the crossed straps on his chest, she dragged his face down to hers and kissed him exuberantly while everyone watched in amazement. After a heartbeat of silence, she heard whistles that had to be from Cami, Ruff, and Heather. Chuckling at her friends as she broke away, she gave him a predatory smirk of her own. Quietly whispering, "you are incredible Hiccup Haddock. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life." Then she released the straps to trace her fingers over the edges of the leather. Letting the tips trail over the toned muscle beneath.

"This is very sexy by the way. All this leather and bare skin. It looks like you're about to do something incredibly wicked to some poor, unsuspecting maiden... Sort of makes me want to jump you right now actually," she added with a grin. A slight blush creeping up into her cheeks at the knowledge that everyone would have heard the suggestive statement.

Hiccup just smirked at her, as if accepting a challenge for a verbal spar. "Hmm... Leather on bare skin does tend to lead the body and mind astray, mi'lady. Speaking of doing something incredibly wicked..." he purred in his sultry velvet tones. "Thanks for reminding me, beautiful. I still owe your insolent mouth some serious punishment."

He began to trace the curve of her lips as he spoke. Parting them slightly as he slid the tip of his thumb between them. Her belly clenching in response to the strangely sensual act. The dark gleam in his smouldering green eyes causing the heat in her core to flare painfully, as she blushed an even brighter scarlet. Her face was getting uncomfortably hot. Knowing that everyone had definitely heard that too.

"What in Thor's name is that supposed to mean? Leather on bare skin and punishment? I don't get what's so funny about either of those things. Leather on bare skin usually just makes me sweaty and no one likes being punished..." came the confused voice of young Bile. Making Hiccup's smirk widen. Minden and Ilweran both snorted laughs at Bile's questions. The jeers and cat-calls from the other men making it disturbingly clear that the rest of them had understood his meaning perfectly as well.

 _Gods, he was so wicked! He really was just as bad as Minden!_ Astrid quickly realized that she was completely out of her league here. She wouldn't be able to keep up with him, even if she tried. She simply didn't know enough about the world and it's darker sides. The way he said that had made it sound ridiculously dirty, and a tad dangerous...

Not taking his hypnotic eyes off hers as he held her chin between his fingers, Hiccup raised his voice enough for Bile to hear him. "Getting sweaty is definitely a part of it, and not everyone is adverse to a little punishment. However, neither of those are things that you need to worry about yet, young man. Besides, good boys do not use leather on bare skin." Then he dropped his voice slightly and added, "unfortunately for your lovely flesh, I am not a good boy..." Minden made a surprised choking sound that may have been hiding a laugh, as Astrid felt her eyes fly wide with shock. _Oh my gods...WHAT?!_

Hiccup paused to grin slyly over at Minden before addressing the young boy again. "Suffice it to say, Bile, that Astrid has been a very rude girl. Like all disobedient children, she needs to be disciplined for it. It is my pleasure to show her that there are better uses for her mouth than simply hurling insults at people."

Astrid heard Tuffnut and the girls cackling in glee as Bile muttered that he still didn't get it. Unfortunately, all of the others certainly did and so did Astrid. That predatory shadow passed behind Hiccup's eyes as he watched her suck in a shallow breath. A flash of raging fire coursing beneath her skin as a tingle shot up her spine. She was suddenly hyper-aware of how much skin he had showing, and her hands were actually trembling with the effort as she tried to resist the urge to run them all over him.

Witnessing her body's unruly response to his wicked words, Hiccup chuckled softly. His emerald orbs almost glowing as he ran his tongue slowly over his sharp teeth. Taking note of her very obvious reaction. Her heart speeding up even more as she sucked in another shallow breath. Practically gasping now as her wide eyes followed the action of their own accord. _Dear gods! She was probably going to pass out from lack of air soon if he kept this up,_ she thought with a quiet groan.

Finally giving her a roguish wink and a chuckle, he pulled her towards him. Turning her at the last minute so that she was facing away from him, he wrapped his arms around her. Allowing her time to attempt to regain her bearings as she looked slowly around at the stunned and lusty faces of the gathered Vikings. _Clearly his wild magic was turned up strong enough to be affecting them too... The poor fools..._

"I am going to have so much fun with you after we leave this infernal realm," Hiccup murmured softly. Another delicious shiver running through her at his words, as he placed a warm kiss against her neck. Making her knees go weak again as Minden scoffed at the two of them. Her father turned to address the group of riders then. Whistling shrilly to get their attention, and then watching in amusement as they all shook their heads to clear their suddenly clouded thoughts. A wicked smirk on his painfully handsome face.

"As I said before, no matter how skilled you may be, there will always be someone that is better." Stopping to grin at Hiccup and Astrid again, he added, "and that devilish rogue, with his wicked ways and potent charms, will probably already have a woman that he is hopelessly smitten with. Sorry ladies..."

He aimed his last comment at Ruff, Cami, and Heather. Making them all burst out laughing as Ruff cried, "way to be a downer, Illy! A girl can still dream, can't she!"

Chuckling at her, he then smiled widely at the rest of the riders. "That is it for today everyone. There is nothing else that we can teach you. Remember what you have seen here, for it will now be your responsibility to keep yourselves in top form." At his words, the riders began to clamber to their feet and exit the arena. Some of them still looking slightly punch drunk. Marvelling at their incredible new weapons and conversing excitedly about the spars they had just witnessed. Tuffnut, walking quietly with Fishlegs and Snotlout, was cradling his new mace as if it was a precious baby instead of a deadly bludgeon.

"Look at this sword. It's so light, I barely feel as if I'm holding anything! It's amazing! Speaking of amazing, did you see that perfect technique," Fishlegs was saying to Snotlout. "How can anyone move that fast and keep their form that precise while they are being attacked by two unbelievably skilled warriors at the same time? How can the other two attack for that long without faltering or tiring out either? Simply marvellous..."

Snot just grunted and gave a small shudder, "ya, marvellous. Wanna explain to me how Minden and Ilweran can fight off twenty warriors without getting a single scratch? Only to be absolutely crushed a few minutes later by one half-naked guy? They are all terrifying if you ask me..." their voices faded out as they disappeared through the gate. Astrid couldn't help but smirk at that comment. Apparently Snotlout was still very much afraid of Hiccup, as he should be. Her lover was a dangerous man.

Following behind them, Ruff, Heather, and Cami were gushing about the fight too, but mostly about the 'half-naked guy'. Ruff carrying on about how a half naked man wielding deadly swords was her new top fantasy. Cami agreeing, before proclaiming loudly that she didn't see why Ilweran had kept his shirt on. "You know, it really would've been more fair if both of them were topless," she added as she threw a coy grin their way. Astrid heard Hiccup and Minden chuckle at that. Hiccup's laugh shaking his chest as he held her against him.

"Does that mean that you should have fought topless too, princess," Hiccup asked Minden, and Astrid could practically hear the sly grin in his voice. The polite tone heavily marred by the suggestive sarcasm. Making her giggle. "Now that is one spar I could definitely get behind. Although, I would much rather be in front of it..."

Minden snorted a laugh at that. "Oh shut it, Haddock. You had your chance to have kinky naked spars with me and you passed it up, lover boy. Although I'm not sure how, since you are apparently even more of a perv than I am. You dirty bastard." Her perfect lips splitting into a wicked grin as she cackled at him.

Astrid felt Hiccup's deep chuckle as he replied in a tone of mock indignation. "You think that I am a dirty bastard? Really?! Just from that one teensy little comment, you suddenly decide that I am a pervert?" His voice dropped to a velvet purr again. Smooth as rabbit fur. "You have no idea, princess." Astrid felt another shiver run through her as his arms instinctively tightened around her middle to hold her up.

"Oh, there has been way more than just this one comment, Mr. 'Tie you down and pleasure you until you beg for mercy'. I'm starting to fill in the blanks Haddock, and all the signs point to pervert extraordinaire." Minden cackled again, as Astrid gaped up at Hiccup in surprise.

He just winked at her as he replied smoothly, "I thought you liked it when I talked dirty to you, princess."

"Oh do I ever, my delicious dark prince," she shot back at him with a wink as well. "Unfortunately for you and your topless fantasies of pleasurable torture, you heard the ladies. They only want to have their wicked way with dad. Or should I say 'Illy'?" Minden teased with another easy laugh. While Astrid snorted at the ridiculous antics of two of her favourite dorks. Glancing sideways at Ilweran as Minden gave him a playful shove, Astrid offered her own suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Ilweran just grinned and rolled his eyes. "The next person to call me Illy is going to die a very painful death..." he drawled. Then he shrugged his shoulders as he gave a dramatic sigh. "You two are both perverts, if you ask me. As for the ladies, they all think that I am your handsome older brother dear," he replied calmly as he lightly nudged Minden back. "I doubt they would want me as much if they knew just how old I really am."

"Oh," Astrid exclaimed interestedly. "Just how old would that be? That it would be enough to dissuade the relentless women of the archipelago."

"Oh, it is not that bad, really. I usually just round up to 400, but I am actually only 394-years-old," Ilweran stated with a lopsided grin at her. Astrid felt her jaw drop straight to the floor. _Ilweran... the god-like man with the gorgeous face, laughing golden eyes, flowing blonde hair, and abs like chiselled stone... was 394-years-old!_ She couldn't even wrap her head around it. Her eyes felt like they might pop out of her skull as she stared at the beautiful, and ridiculously old, man in front of her.

All of them started chuckling at her state of shock as Hiccup added, "Actually, he really is just a young pup still, Astrid. Barely older than a fledgling in elf years. In all honesty, he is roughly the same age as me. When you take into account the fact that most elves are thousands of years old, that is." All of them breaking down into hysterical laughter as Astrid's eyes somehow managed to widen even further at that. Ilweran, after regaining his composure, nodded cheerfully to confirm Hiccup's words

Shaking off her surprise, Astrid supplied in a dry tone, "I've got to say Ilweran. You don't look a day over 200." Joining in their laughter now she added, "never underestimate the power of physical attraction, 'Illy'. You're a very sexy man. Even if you are older than Berk itself, Cami is still quite determined to nab you." With that she shot him a wicked grin of her own. Knowing full well that he would not follow through on his death threat.

"You'd better be careful. You may just find yourself married off to her without even knowing what happened. You'll just wake up one day alone and hog-tied to a bed somewhere. Waiting for the wedding night..." Everyone laughed again as she let her words trail off.

"Hmm, hog-tied to a bed you say... Probably would not be too bad, really. She is quite good looking and I am willing to bet that she would be a deliciously savage little minx in the bedroom," Ilweran replied nonchalantly. All three of them barking out a laugh then at the hot blush rising up Astrid's face again. "Sorry Astrid. I guess that was my outside voice," he added as he winked at her. His amber eyes sparkling with bright humour.

Smirking at Ilweran as she tried to shake off her embarrassment, Astrid turned back around in Hiccup's arms and looked up into his face. Raising up onto her toes to beg for another kiss. With a chuckle, he obliged. Leaning down to press his lips to hers as she moved her hands to run them down over his bare chest and abdomen. When her fingers skimmed over his ribs however, she suddenly pulled away with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry," she mumbled with a blush. Lost in her desires, she had completely forgotten about his cut ribs, and she had distracted him before he had been able to heal them.

"Hmm," he murmured softly. Pulling her back towards him and wrapping his arms around her again. "What are you apologizing for? You are allowed to make out with me any time you want to mi'lady. They do not mind," he added with another roguish grin. Jerking his chin in the direction of Ilweran and Minden with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "We could probably give Ilweran some tips for when he gets married off to Cami. Make sure he remembers what his one job is when that wedding night comes."

"Thanks brother! It has been such a long time, I think I have forgotten how to do it," came Ilweran's laughing reply.

Shaking her head at both of them, Astrid grumbled, "you two are ridiculous, and I wasn't apologizing for making out with you, dork! I was apologizing for fondling your injured ribs. That can't be comfortable..." she trailed off as she looked down at his torso.

There was not a single mark on him. No red line, no faint pink scar. Not even the slight stain on his skin where the small trickle of blood would have been. How was that possible? She knew that she had seen a long cut across his ribs. It may not have been critically deep, but it was still enough to warrant a good healing spell. Which she knew that he had not had the chance to do yet.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she looked up into his face. He chuckled softly at her, his beautiful green eyes shining with humour. "Oh, that was just a scratch mi'lady. Already healed it. Or did you forget that," he questioned with an easy grin, but there was a definite shadow behind his eyes that told her otherwise.

It also plainly told her that now was not the best time to argue about it. If he was outright lying while it was only her, Ilweran, and Minden here with him, then this was not your standard, run-of-the-mill, Rider secret. This was bigger. Probably another strange side effect of being part dragon. Although, that now made her wonder if he had only healed those scratches on his back with magic because she had seen them...

"That's right! You healed the bloody thing right before I forcefully made out with you. Never mind then. Turns out I'm just an idiot," she joked easily. "Not sure where exactly my head is at, but it's likely due to the fact that you're still half naked. It really is quite distracting. You know, you shouldn't have dealt with it so fast! A real gentleman would've let Minden bask in her victory for a while before removing all traces of his shame," she offered with a grin of her own.

Minden shouted her agreement from across the ring. Astrid glanced over at her and saw the same spark of understanding in Minden's eyes. _So Minden was in on the secret too. Just not her father..._ Meeting Hiccup's green eyes with hers again, she knew that in that moment Hiccup had recognized her cover-up for what it was. The gleam of relief in his emerald orbs was enough to confirm it, and to show her that he appreciated her effort.

Flashing him a more meaningful smile this time, she casually tossed his tunic to him. "You'd better put this on before we head back to the village to say goodbye. Otherwise I'm pretty sure that the Bogs are going to hog-tie YOU instead and smuggle you home on their ship. I would hate to start a war by having to steal my treasure back from a bunch of thieves."

"You could hardly call me treasure. Besides, men are not allowed on Bog, mi'lady," Hiccup pointed out. Passing her his sword sheaths again, before slipping his tunic back on as they made their way towards the gate.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they'd make an exception for both of you. You handsome devils," Minden supplied with a wink. Elbowing both Ilweran and Hiccup in the ribs. All of them laughing loudly as they passed over the bridge and made towards the village proper.

_____

**Boom! Group spar scene! Yes!**

**Also, a little Pervecup, because I love him. Lol. Only one more epilogue to go now.**


	38. Epilogue 4

**Last epilogue! Keep an eye out for when I start uploading the second book on here though! It’s not over yet :P**

**____**

Their bags were packed and their dragons were ready. Toothless in particular was impatient to get back to the warm weather of Alfheim. Hiccup waited quietly as Astrid said a tearful goodbye to her family. Then he heard his father and Gobber approaching and went over to greet them. After embracing them both, he reminded them to use the feathers if they really needed to talk to him.

“Take care of yourself, son.” His father’s voice broke slightly with those words, but he held it together in front of the gathered crowd. Hiccup did feel sad about leaving them again so soon after being reunited. There was nothing to be done for it though. Bríghid had been right. He had a great destiny ahead of him and he could not fulfill it from Berk. At least he was going to have Astrid with him from now on. This thought made him smile as he allowed his gaze to wander over to where she was still standing with her parents.

“I will be alright dad. I can clean up my own messes now and everything.” This wrung a shaky chuckle out of Stoick as Gobber smiled at him with shining eyes. They clasped hands once more before Hiccup left to retrieve Astrid. “It is time to go,” he said softly to her, placing one hand on her arm. She nodded and hugged everyone once more. Hiccup shook hands with her father and brothers before receiving a tight hug from her mother.

Astrid was still trying to stop the tears from flowing as they walked away. Hiccup placed one arm around her. Pulling her tight against his side as she looked up at him with a watery smile. A grateful sigh leaving her lips as she leaned into him. When they reached the dragons, it was to find Ilweran standing with Minden and Snotlout. Hiccup grinned menacingly at Snot as he allowed a hint of predatory darkness to shadow his eyes.

He took a moment to enjoy the way his cousin visibly flinched under his gaze, before delivering his warning. “You had better be good to her. Otherwise, I will personally hunt you down,” he said, shooting a glance at Minden. The willowy blonde cackled wickedly and grinned up at him.

“I just love it when you get all protective of me, my delicious dark prince,” she purred. Leaning up onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. Picking her up in a tight bear hug that she returned with a chuckle. All of them watching Snot turn a sickly sort of green. Gulping nervously as he looked back and forth between the two imposing Riders. Ilweran gave Snot a feral smile of his own that looked incredibly feline and dangerous. Hiccup could only assume that Ilweran had also just finished threatening the man.

After setting Minden back on her feet, Hiccup held his hand out to Snot with an easy grin. He gave a shaky nod as he took Hiccup’s proffered hand in his own. Still, his handshake was firm and determined, and a small smile eventually tugged at the corner of his mouth as he met Hiccup’s eyes again. “Take care cousin,” he finally said.

“You too cousin,” Hiccup nodded back, as Minden put a hand on Snot’s shoulder. Astrid looked momentarily confused at this exchange, but then understanding sparked in her eyes. She looked at Minden with a knowing smile.

“You’re not leaving with us, are you?” The other girl grinned slyly before replying.

“Nope. I feel that my vast and impressive skill set would be put to better use here. Someone needs to integrate all these unruly Vikings into this new dragon colony. Besides, I couldn’t stand to leave Ruffnut all alone with these heathens.” Astrid snorted loudly at this before hugging the girl tightly.

“I’m going to miss you so much, you crazy hot mess,” she said with a laugh as they broke apart. “You’re like the super awesome sister that I always wanted!”

Minden laughed again as she said, “aww, thanks hun! I feel exactly the same way about you girl and I’m so glad that we know each other! I’m going to miss you guys too! So much! Don’t be strangers, okay? Come back and visit us as soon as you can; and I expect you to keep this one in line, or not. Personally I kind of prefer his dark side...” she chuckled as she gestured to Hiccup, who grinned wickedly back. Astrid agreed with a wink as the two girls hugged again. Just then, the rest of the gang made their way over. Cami positively launching herself at Ilweran.

Hiccup couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him as Ilweran caught the petite blonde with a look of surprise on his face. Ignoring his discomfort, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder and mumbling that she would miss him. Ilweran’s eyes strayed towards Hiccup’s briefly, full of awkward confusion at what exactly he should do with the suddenly clingy female. When Hiccup simply shrugged and raised an eyebrow expectantly, Ilweran started laughing and finally hugged Cami back.

“I will miss you too, Tolipincë,” he chuckled in his musical elvish. Spinning her around before placing her back on her feet and giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. Leaning back slightly and tugging on a loose strand of her hair as he purred, “that means ‘my little doll’, by the way.” Cami’s cheeks grew bright red as a huge smile split her full lips. Looking up into Ilweran’s face as if she was about to jump him at any moment.

Laughing at the display, Hiccup drawled, “you know, I was originally kidding when I mentioned Astrid and I giving you tips, but now I think it probably should have been a serious offer, brother. How long has it been, exactly, since you last got laid? Honestly, if I did not already know better, I would think that you were a virgin.” Astrid and Minden both burst out laughing at that.

“Oh, go fuck yourself Haddock,” Ilweran chuckled lightly. Flipping his middle finger at his friend as Cami cackled beside him. Her face still slightly flushed as she clung to his arm. “Just because you are a dirty scoundrel with an insatiable thirst for physical release does not mean that we all are.”

“I’m pretty sure that we are all just a bunch of dirty scoundrels,” Minden laughed at her father. “At least we’re still beautiful on the outside, my delicious hunk of man,” she shot at Hiccup with a dark smirk.

“You got that right! Beautiful on the outside, filthy as they come on the inside,” he quipped back with a wink of his own. Reaching out to bump his fist against Minden’s as they both chuckled, Hiccup pulled Astrid tight against him. Looking down at her with a wicked grin. Wringing a slightly embarrassed chuckle out of her as she gazed up into his face with a dazed expression. He met her beautiful blue eyes for a moment before looking back at Ilweran and Cami.

Allowing his voice to drop into a sultry purr again, he teased, “you can play the gentleman all you want brother, but I am quite sure that you are just as filthy and thirsty as the rest of us. Maybe you should finally jump in. After all, it has been a long time and the water is mighty fine...” With a devilish smirk, he winked at Cami. Making her blush even brighter scarlet as Minden snorted another laugh.

“As gross as it is to think about, I would have to agree with him. It has been eight years since mom died, and I’m not a kid anymore. You don’t have to look after me and worry about me all the time. I can look after myself now, you know,” the willowy blonde grinned at Ilweran. Cleverly making him sound like her overly-protective older brother, instead of her father. Ilweran just smiled gently back at her.

“They’ve got a point, brother. I’m with Hiccup on this. When a beautiful woman literally throws herself at you, you bloody well take the plunge. Don’t make us give you ‘the birds and the bees’ talk right here and now,” Eret joked as he punched Ilweran in the shoulder. Everyone dissolving into laughter again, including Ilweran, who just shrugged as he admitted defeat. Leaning down again, he pressed his lips to Cami’s in a hungry kiss that left her eyes slightly crossed when he pulled away.

“There,” he said with a joking scowl. “Are you perverts all happy now?” There was a chorus of “Hel yes!” from the group as everyone cheered.

Glancing around at the rest of their friends, Hiccup smirked widely when he saw that Eret and Heather were, finally, openly holding hands. “Speaking of the birds and the bees, I am going to assume that you do not need me to give you a ride home,” he stated with a grin.

Eret grinned back widely and raised their joined hands to his lips. After placing a soft kiss on Heather’s fingers, he said, “Funny, Haddock, and that is a hard no. Someone has to hang around to make sure that the Snotman is being good to our little sister here,” he joked as he nudged Minden in the ribs, causing Snotlout to turn a delicate shade of green again as he warily eyed up the huge celt. “Once Windshear is all healed up, Heather and I are going to make a trip back home so she can meet the family. I’m going to try not to puke on her dragon the whole way there,” he finished with a grimace.

Astrid perked up at this. “Where are you going to stay in the meantime? I thought men weren’t allowed on Bog.” Heather smiled at her happily.

“They aren’t. I’m moving here. Fish and Ruff have offered us room in their lodge. Minden too. The Bog’s only took me in after my parents died, so I don’t really have a family tying me to any one place. Might as well start one here, and it seems we’ve got a pretty solid foundation already,” she finished with a shrug. Her eyes positively glowing with happiness as she looked around at their group of friends. Hiccup was exceptionally glad for her. _Having everyone around her would certainly help her work through the all-too-recent trauma, and she would come out better and stronger on the other side..._

Ruff piped up then, intruding on his thoughts. “Ya, her and Minden are going to help ease my suffering heart. Since you’re ditching me for a boy and the great beyond,” the female twin pouted at Astrid. Then her face split into a grin. “You can’t seriously expect me to just spend all my time with my husband and my stupid brother!”

Tuffnut yelled “HEY!” and everyone started laughing. “I have other friends too,” Tuff exclaimed as he crossed his arm huffily.

“Sure you do, stud muffin,” Cami shot at Tuff with a grin. Then she looked over at Ruff. “I hope you have extra rooms in that hut of yours. I have a dragon now and I do not plan to spend the rest of my days without seeing you lot!”

Ruff grinned at her and said, “you know it!” Heather and Cami high-fiving at this as everyone laughed harder.

Then Heather sobered as she met the eyes of both Hiccup and Astrid in turn. “I just wanted to thank you both for all you did for me. It means a lot.”

“Anytime” Hiccup said gently as Astrid hugged Heather again. Eret pulled Hiccup into a one armed hug, thumping him once on the back before letting him go. Then he pulled Ilweran in for a hug too.

“Gods, I’m going to miss you two. Take care brothers,” Eret told Hiccup and Ilweran with a smile.

“You too brother,” both of them replied at the same time, making Minden smirk at them.

“You guys are absolutely adorable,” she joked. The whole group erupting into another round of laughter. Hiccup vaguely wondering how sore his ribs would be right now if he was still human. _This is certainly a much more pleasant experience than when I left Midgard the first time,_ he thought to himself as he hugged Ruff and Fishlegs, before shaking hands with Tuff. _Well, not counting those two days with Astrid._

The male twin pulled him in close. Looking around conspiratorially as he whispered, “Uh, H? When you do come back, do you think you could bring me a cool mask like yours?” Ruff nodding her head in agreement beside them.

Rolling his eyes at the twins, Hiccup answered with a chuckle. “If you can manage to not destroy anything too overly important before I get back, then I will make you both one.”

With a giddy squeal, Tuff cried, “bring it in for the real thing Hiccup!” Wrapping his arms around Hiccup’s waist in a tight hug as Ruff pumped a gleeful fist in the air. Hiccup laughed and patted the top of Tuff’s helmet. Then he added sternly, as he met two pairs of identical grey-blue eyes with his own green ones, “and believe me, I will know if you try to lie to me.”

“Yes Master Lokison,” they both said with a bow. Astrid shooting him a confused look at the display, as Hiccup just grinned and shrugged in response. After one more round of hugs, everyone stepped back to watch the bonded Riders mount their dragons. Hiccup and Ilweran bounding up with their unnatural grace while Astrid swung herself onto Stormfly with practiced skill.

Ilweran glanced down at Snotlout and Minden once more. Meeting Snot’s gaze and stating quietly, “do not make me change my mind about killing you, young man.” Tintallë turning her own bright yellow eyes on the stocky Viking with a low growl. Snot turned a startling shade of whitish-grey as Minden laughed and grinned at her father. Then, with one last wave, they took off into the sky. Toothless gliding in close to Stormfly so that Hiccup could talk to Astrid. Ilweran and Tintallë swooping in on the other side.

“Now I know that we are supposed to take you straight to Asgard and present you to the Council. You are supposed to be approved for training by them before you can visit the other realms. I am not going to do that, though. We are going to be making a stop in Alfheim first so that you can rest for a few days before you have to face the Order. I would prefer if you did not mention it to the Council, though I will not stop you from doing so. They cannot really punish me anyways.”

Astrid looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean, they can’t punish you. Aren’t you technically a soldier that is breaking rank by taking me to Alfheim first?”

Hiccup just shrugged at her. “I have never sworn an oath of fealty to the Order and am therefore not really required to follow all of their silly little rules to the letter.” When she gaped at him in shock, he explained. “First bonded night fury rider in existence with nearly unlimited powers. You think they were going to pass that up just because I did not want to officially join their party? Not a chance. Technically I am a mercenary employed by the Order.” At this, Astrid turned in her saddle to peer at Ilweran.

He offered her a small shrug too. “I am also technically a mercenary, as I too never swore the fealty oath.” It was Hiccup’s turn to gape in shock. Ilweran laughed. “I never mentioned it because I did not know that you were not sworn in either. Us mercenaries tend to keep our true positions in the ranks quiet, do we not? As the only bonded rider for many years that could travel between all the realms, I felt that my advantages were too numerous to hand over control to someone else. Much like you it would seem. The Order just had to deal with it, and mom backed me up.”

Hiccup allowed this with a chuckle. No wonder he and Ilweran got along so well. Two rebels, choosing to control their own destinies. “No wonder Odin hates us human Riders so much. Apparently we really are just a couple of rogue misfits with trust issues,” he laughed, and Ilweran grinned back. “That settles it then. Are you up for a stop in Alfheim first, Astrid?”

She pretended to ponder this for a moment before grinning widely at them. “Of course I’m up for it! Let’s go meet some elves!”

“Technically, you already have,” Ilweran deadpanned.

“Yep, and poor Cami will never be the same again,” Astrid quipped back at him. Ilweran flashed her a smug smirk as they all laughed.

“I am sure she will get over me, my dear. I am not THAT good of a kisser,” he chuckled easily as Astrid laughed even harder. Making their way south towards the gate to Bifröst, Hiccup smiled inwardly at just how much his world had changed for the better in such a short time. Berk had accepted the dragons. He had reconnected with his mate and she had become a bonded Rider. They had destroyed the Red Death. Then Ilweran had revealed himself to be a fellow mercenary, which meant that Hiccup didn’t need to lie to him anymore. Ilweran did not owe any loyalty to the Order or Odin.

Still with a stupid grin on his face and a surprisingly positive outlook for the future, he ran his thoughts by Toothless. _“It seems that I will now have some time to figure out a way to keep Astrid from swearing the fealty oath too. Perhaps Ilweran may even be of some help in this matter. I could use both of their help in our plans, really.”_ Huffing out a sigh, Hiccup tried to envision bringing up all of the things he would have to say. Admittedly, he was not looking forward to explaining his oddities to either of them, but they would find out eventually anyways.

_“I guess this means that I will have to sit down and have a rather uncomfortable talk with Ilweran. He has been a good friend, and he deserves the truth about some things, after all. He trusts me, and it’s about time that I start returning some of that trust. Mainly though, he deserves to finally know just what the heck I really am. I don’t want to keep lying to him now that I know there’s no need to.”_

_“Indeed brother, you should tell him. He really is like family to us, both him and Minden, and I trust Ilweran completely. Not to mention that it would be nice to not have to pretend to be normal around him all the time. Although I’m quite sure that he already has a pretty good idea just how weird you are,”_ came Toothless’ cackled reply.

 _“Thanks bud. I love you too,”_ Hiccup drawled back with a chuckle.

Toothless warbled at him, before rasping a chuckle of his own. _“Speaking of uncomfortable conversations, I can’t wait until Astrid finds out about Cuithanna...”_

 _“Don’t remind me, bud! At least there’s absolutely no possibility of them meeting before Samhain, so that buys me a little time. Let’s just get her settled in Alfheim and approved by the Council before she murders me; and it’s not funny!”_ Hiccup groaned as his blood brother kept laughing at him. It seemed the only real certainty was that his life was about to get much more exciting, and much more complicated. _Gods help him..._

_____

**The End**

**For Now...**


End file.
